Only A Shooting
by LolaMiSweetlove
Summary: Et si une jeune fille inconnue intégrait le casting du dernier film de la saga "Twilight" ? Et si elle rencontrait en plus l'amour ? Voici l'histoire de Lola Reyes...
1. Good News

**Cette histoire met en scène les acteurs du film Twilight et non les personnages du livre ou du film.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour m'aider dans les prochains chapitres.**

**_1. Good news_**

Cela fait plus de trois mois sans l'ombre d'un casting ou film intéressant à l'horizon. Trois mois que je me contente d'un emploi minable de serveuse dans un bar remplis de vieux pervers alcoolique. Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît, faites que je trouve vite quelque chose avant de finir en dépression ou de faire un meurtre. J'ai justement rendez-vous avec mon agent la semaine prochaine, j'espère qu'il m'aura enfin trouvé quelque chose. Un petit rôle dans un film, un téléfilm, une série, un clip ou même une pub me suffirait, je veux juste quitter ce boulot pourri et faire enfin quelque chose dans lequel je m'épanouis.

Mais au faite, je pense ne pas mettre présenté, comme je suis tête en l'air. Je m'appelle Lola Reyes, je suis née en France il y a 26 ans d'un père espagnol et d'une mère française. J'ai vécu en Espagne à Almeria où mon père est né, puis à l'age de 3 ans, je suis venue rester à Paris. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que j'ai quitté la France pour venir m'installer à Montréal. Je vis depuis un an en collocation avec Haily Starlite, 20 ans, que j'ai rencontré dans l'école où je prenais des cours de théâtre. Haily fait des études de chant et danse, elle est très douée d'ailleurs, mais elle a horreur qu'on lui dise. J'ai pris cette habitude de toujours lui dire ''Tu es la meilleure'' ce à quoi elle réplique ''Arrête de me dire ça, je ne vais plus passer la porte tellement ma tête va enfler''.

Pour ma part, j'ai toujours voulu être actrice pour pouvoir changer de vie souvent, même si ce n'est qu'en fiction. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire des petites apparitions par-ci, par-là dans des séries ou films. C'est ma passion depuis toujours, et je dois avouer que je ne me vois pas faire autre chose dans ma vie. Mais l'inconvénient du métier d'actrice c'est que l'on ne trouve pas du travail facilement. Et j'en fais les frais en ce moment. Trois mois... Trois long mois... C'est que l'on s'habitue vite au plateau de tournage. Quand je tournais, je me sentais comme chez moi, détendue, complètement dans mon élément. Il fallait que je retrouve quelque chose et vite...

Mon cellulaire se mit à sonner, je reconnus tout de suite le numéro, c'était James, mon agent. Je m'éclipsai discrètement dans la salle arrière et répondis :

_« Allô ! »_

_« Salut Lola, c'est James. Comment tu vas ? »_

_« Salut. Je vais bien, merci. Alors, as-tu des bonnes nouvelles pour moi ? »_

_« Oui, justement, je t'appelais pour ça. »_

_« Tu m'as trouvé un casting intéressant ? »_

_« Oui, mais faut aller à Vancouver. C'est pour le tournage de ''Breaking Dawn'', tu sais le dernier film de la saga ''Twilight'' ? »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? Je ne serais jamais prise pour jouer dans un film aussi médiatique. »_

_« Arrêtes de toujours te dévaloriser Lola, tu es une actrice talentueuse et tu as ta place dans un film de l'envergure de ''Twilight''. De toute façon, j'ai appelé le dirigeant des castings que je connais bien puisque j'ai déjà travaillé à maintes reprises avec lui. Il t'attend lundi. »_

_« Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai une chance ? Moi j'en doutes très sérieusement. »_

_« Tu y vas et tu ne discutes pas. »_

_« A vos ordres chef. Au faite, c'est pour quel rôle ? »_

_« Une des filles qui vient témoigner en faveur de Renesmee, je ne sais pas si tu as lu les livres ? »_

_« Oui, je les ai lus. Il n'y a pas de rôles précis ? »_

_« Non, ils verront en fonction de toi. En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'il y a un rôle qui pourra te convenir à merveilles et surtout promets-moi de ne pas douter de toi, okay ? »_

_« D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux. »_

_« Non, pas de ton mieux, faut faire plus que tu ne le peux. Lâche toi, pas d'appréhension, pas de timidité, fais comme si c'était le rôle de ta vie. »_

_« Promis, je vais me donner à fond. Merci James, tu es un ange. »_

_« C'est toi mon ange Lola. Tiens moi au courant. »_

_« Promis. Bye. »_

Après avoir raccroché, je laissai éclater ma joie : j'avais enfin trouvé un rôle ! Enfin, maintenant il fallait assurer, mais j'en avais tellement envie que rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Il fallait à tout prix que je décroche ce rôle.

Après mon dernier service, je rentrai à l'appartement toute joyeuse. Haily m'attendait pour souper.

_« Salut ma Lola, alors tu as passé une bonne journée ? » me lança-t-elle._

_« Une journée pourrie jusqu'à l'appel de James. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

_« Il t'a trouvé un casting ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui, et quel casting. » répliquai-je hilare._

_« Allez, allez, raconte, quel film ? » s'impatienta-t-elle._

_« Le dernier film de la saga ''Twilight''. » dis-je enfin._

Elle me regarda bouche bée :

_« Tu plaisantes ? »_

_« Tiens, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dis à James quand il me l'a annoncé. » riai-je._

_« Non, mais tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas aller passer le casting de ''Breaking Dawn''? » continua-t-elle._

_« Oui, je pars demain pour Vancouver. » avouai-je tout sourire._

_« Mais c'est génial ça, tu te rends compte, tu vas rencontrer Robert ... et puis aussi Kristen ... et puis Kellan ... tu vas rencontrer Kellan... » s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant au cou._

_« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me serrer aussi fort Miss Calin, tu vas finir par m'étouffer un jour. » soupirai-je en essayant de respirer._

_« Oh, excuse-moi, mais je suis tellement contente pour toi. Dis tu me le présenteras Kellan, hein ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Je ne suis pas encore prise Haily. » soupirai-je en m'asseyant._

_« Arrête de te dévaloriser, tu le sais que tu as du talent, énormément de talent et tu as ta place autant que les autres. Moi je suis sûre que tu vas être prise. Crois-moi, j'ai un bon pressentiment. » me rassura-t-elle._

_« Merci de toujours trouver les mots pour me redonner confiance en moi. Tu vas me manquer si je suis prise, tu sais. » avouai-je un peu triste._

_« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, mais je viendrai te voir dés que j'aurai un week-end de libre. Tu crois vraiment que je vais rater la chance de pouvoir rencontrer le beau Kellan et de pouvoir peut-être lui faire un câlin. » ria-t-elle._

_« Tu es vraiment incroyable toi. » riai-je à mon tour._

Après le repas, je préparais ma valise. Je préférais partir le dimanche et me trouver un hôtel tranquille sur place, car je me voyais mal prendre l'avion le dimanche soir et arriver au casting sans avoir eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mon avion été prévu à 14h00, j'avais encore le dimanche matin pour finir mes bagages. Le lendemain matin, James m'appela pour me prévenir que quelqu'un aller venir me chercher à l'aéroport pour me conduire à l'hôtel où résidaient déjà quelques membres de la production. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être une petite princesse alors que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une jeune fille qui voulait s'épanouir dans son métier. Mais bref...


	2. First Warm Encounters

**N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews, je veux avoir votre avis !!! **

**_2. First warm encounters _**

Il était presque 18h00, enfin l'avion se posait à Vancouver. Je descendis tranquillement et me dirigeai vers le hall. Là, je pus voir une petite pancarte avec mon nom noté dessus porté par un jeune homme plutôt mignon. Je m'approchai de lui.

_« Vous êtes bien Lola Reyes ? » me demanda-t-il en me voyant approcher._

_« C'est bien moi. » répondis-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Bienvenue à Vancouver, je me présente, je m'appelle John Fitz. On m'a chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre hôtel. Veuillez me suivre. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« Merci. » fis-je simplement en le suivant._

La voiture nous déposa devant un magnifique hôtel nommé le ''Sutton Place''. John me conduisit à l'intérieur et s'approcha d'un homme.

_« Monsieur Petersen, Mademoiselle Reyes est arrivée. »_

_« Merci John. » répondit-il._

_« Bonjour Mademoiselle Reyes, vous avez fait bon voyage ? Je me présente, je m'appelle Monsieur Petersen, je suis le dirigeant des castings. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici. » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi et en me tendant sa main._

Je lui serrai la main et lui répondis :

_« Merci. Le voyage c'est bien passé. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître. »_

_« Comme j'en ai parlé à James, je pense pouvoir vous trouver un rôle plus ou moins important dans ce film. Je vous verrai demain matin pour un petit essai, mais comme James est un bon ami, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Il m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de talent et je suis prêt à le croire sur parole. » m'assura-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Je vous remercie de me laisser tenter ma chance. Je ferrai tout mon possible pour vous convaincre que James a raison. » répondis-je timidement._

A ce moment là, Monsieur Petersen s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retournai et fus toute surprise de qui s'approchait de nous.

_« Taylor, justement je te cherchais, je te présente Lola. Elle vient d'arriver de Montréal il y a quelques instant, je peux te la confier ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Bien sûr. » répondit Taylor._

_« Je vous confie à ce jeune homme car j'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir. Il m'a promis de veillez sur vous, alors s'il ne fait pas bien son travail, vous me le dites. » me lança Monsieur Petersen en riant._

_« D'accord. Mais vous savez, je peux très bien veillez sur moi tout seule. » répondis-je en riant._

_« Je n'en doutes pas, mais je préfères m'assurer de votre sécurité, James m'en voudrait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa petite protégée. » sourit-il._

Monsieur Petersen s'éclipsa et je me retrouvai seule face à Taylor.

_« Bienvenue à Vancouver Lola. Je m'appelle Taylor. » me lança-t-il en tendant sa main._

_« Merci Taylor. Mais je savais qui tu étais avant que tu ne te présentes. » répliquai-je en lui serrant la main._

_« Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas une fan hystérique qui va se jeter sur moi ? » s'exclama-t-il en riant._

_« Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? » lui répliquai-je en souriant._

_« Attends voir. » dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas._

_« Je dirais que non. » assura-t-il._

_« Il faut toujours se fier des apparences, tu sais. » le prévins-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je prends le risque. » lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil._

Il me fit visiter l'hôtel, le restaurant, le bar et le petit parc qui se trouvait juste derrière l'hôtel. Puis ensuite, il me conduit à ma chambre qui se trouvait, comme par hasard, à côté de la sienne.

_« Je te laisse t'installer, je passes te chercher vers 19 heures, pour aller manger. » me dit-il._

_« Tu sais Taylor, tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi comme ça, tu as peut-être d'autre chose à faire, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurai me débrouiller toute seule. » m'exclamai-je timidement._

_« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de passer la soirée avec toi, je t'assure. On pourra faire mieux connaissance. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser une fille aussi jolie que toi manger seule au restaurant. » répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_« Tu es sûre ? » insistai-je._

_« Oui, plus que sûre, et puis mon offre n'est pas négociable, donc files ranger tes affaires et arrêtes d'essayer d'échapper au supplice de manger avec moi. » ricana-t-il._

_« Pff, n'importe quoi, c'est pas un supplice, je te promets. C'est juste que je ne veux pas te déranger c'est tout. » soupirai-je._

Il s'approcha de moi et me glissa à l'oreille :

_« Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. »_

Puis il m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et se dirigea vers sa chambre en disant :

_« A tout à l'heure. »_

Je restai figée devant ma porte, est-ce que tous les acteurs allaient m'accueillir aussi gentiment si j'étais prise ? Je rentrai dans ma chambre et allai directement prendre une douche car j'en avais vraiment besoin après ce voyage. Je sortis de la salle de bain enroulée dans mon peignoir et m'assis sur le lit. Mais que vais-je mettre ? Je n'ai pas pris de vêtements assez chic pour un dîner au restaurant. Je commençais à déballer ma valise quand je tombai sur une robe que Haily m'avait payé pour mon anniversaire. Pourtant j'étais certaine de ne pas l'avoir prise cette robe. Ça c'est du Haily. Elle est incroyable cette fille. Elle m'étonnera toujours.

J'enfilai donc cette robe noir et blanche qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou. Je brossai mes cheveux et les laissai détacher pour qu'il sèche naturellement. Je me maquillai légèrement et enfilai une paire de sandales. Quelques minutes après, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je regardai ma montre et vu qu'il était 19 heures. Pile à l'heure le jeune homme. Je pris mon sac à main et sortis de ma chambre. Taylor me dévisagea et soupira :

_« Tu es magnifique, je vais avoir l'air d'un clown à côté de toi. » _

_« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Taylor, tu es très bien comme tu es. Je n'ai pas cherché à me faire belle, je déteste me faire remarquer. » répliquai-je._

_« Ben faut pas demander le jour où tu voudras te faire belle alors. » ricana-t-il._

_« T'es pas possible toi. » riai-je à mon tour._

Il avait vraiment le don pour me faire rire. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée et nous installâmes à une table. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Je dois avouer que j'appréciais beaucoup la compagnie de Taylor. Après le repas, nous remontâmes dans nos chambres respectives.

_« Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir prendre un dessert dans ma chambre ? » me lança-t-il en s'arrêtant devant ma porte._

Je le regardai en hésitant.

_« Je te promets que je n'essaierais pas de te sauter dessus, même si j'en meurs d'envie . » m'assura-t-il avec un air sérieux._

Je le regardai abasourdi.

_« Je plaisantes. » continua-t-il en partant dans un fou rire._

_« Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini de me taquiner comme ça. » lançai-je en le tapant sur l'épaule._

_« Aïe. » fit-il en riant de plus belle._

_« Oh, arrêtes, ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal. Tu as vu comment tu es musclé par rapport à moi ? Je n'ai aucune force. » soupirai-je._

_« Alors, tu viens le manger ce dessert, je te promets de rester sérieux. » insista-t-il._

_« D'accord. » finis-je par céder._


	3. An Evening With A Gentleman

_**3. An evening with a gentleman**_

Il me fit entrer dans sa chambre et me lança :

_« Vas-y, installe-toi, fais comme chez toi. » _

_« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » continua-t-il._

_« Qu'as-tu à me proposer ? » lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait en face du lit._

_« On peut ouvrir une bouteille de champagne et je vais commander les desserts au room service en même temps. Alors, j'écoute ta commande. » dit-il en prenant le téléphone._

_« Vas pour un fondant au chocolat, alors. » répondis-je._

_« D'accord. »_

Il commanda nos desserts et ouvrit ensuite la bouteille de champagne. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit juste en face de moi et me tendit la coupe.

_« On trinque à quoi ? » lui demandai-je._

_« A notre rencontre. Et à ta futur entrée dans le cast. » proposa-t-il._

_« Mais pourquoi tout le monde est tellement sûre que je vais intégrer le cast ? Je n'ai même pas encore passer le casting. » soupirai-je._

_« Je suis sûre que tu vas assurer. » dit-il._

_« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu jouer. C'est pas écrit sur mon front : ''TRES BONNE ACTRICE'' que je sache. » m'indignai-je._

Taylor se mit à rire.

_« Mais arrêtes de te moquer de moi. Je ne crois pas que tu vas finir la soirée entier si tu continues. » le menaçai-je._

_« Des menaces, des menaces. N'oublie pas que je suis un loup et que je pourrais te dévorer comme bon me semble. » répliqua-t-il en montrant ses dents._

_« Désolée, mais je préfères les vampires. » fis-je en lui montrant la langue._

On frappa à la porte à ce moment là, Taylor alla ouvrir et revint avec nos desserts.

_« Voilà mademoiselle. » me dit-il en me tendant mon assiette._

Il s'assit de nouveau et nous mangeâmes tranquillement en sirotant notre champagne. Nous avions terminé de manger et Taylor me demanda timidement :

_« Pourquoi tu t'es mise sur le fauteuil ? Je te fais peur ? »_

_« Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi, tu veux que je viennes m'installer à côté de toi ? » demandai-je en souriant._

_« Ben oui, j'aimerais bien. » répliqua-t-il en souriant aussi._

Je me levai et allai m'asseoir à ses côtés.

_« Alors, tu as lu les livres et vu les films sur Twilight ? » m'interrogea-t-il._

_« Oui. J'ai vraiment accroché à l'histoire et j'ai adoré les films aussi. » répondis-je._

_« Et tu as un ou des personnages préférés ? » continua-t-il._

_« J'avoue que le couple Bella-Edward me fascine beaucoup. Mais je pense que, étant les deux personnages principaux de l'histoire, c'est un peu normal. » expliquai-je._

_« Oui, effectivement. J'avais un peu peur au début, quand j'ai commencé à tourner ''New Moon''. J'avais un rôle plus important et j'avais peur que mon personnage soit de nouveau éclipsé par Edward. Mais finalement, j'ai quand même mes propres fans et c'est vraiment très agréable d'être adulé parfois. » confia-t-il._

_« Moi, c'est la partie du métier que j'ai le plus de mal à supporter. Pas que je n'aime pas les fans, mais c'est plutôt la médiatisation, les paparazzis qui te shootent à tous les coins de rues, tu ne peux plus sortir tranquillement sans avoir des appareils photos braqués sur toi, j'aime rester discrète et dans des cas comme ça, c'est pas facile, voir même impossible de passer inaperçu. Mais, heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas encore connu ce genre d'euphorie que tu vis depuis le début de ''Twilight''. » confiai-je à mon tour._

_« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours évident, c'est Robert qui en souffre le plus dans le cast. Lui qui est d'un naturel discret et timide, parfois il a un peu de mal à supporter cette hystérie autour de lui. » raconta-t-il._

_« J'avais remarqué ça dans les différentes vidéos ou émissions que j'ai pu voir. » avouai-je._

_« Je crois que tout les autres vont vraiment t'adorer. Et les filles vont se trouver une nouvelle copine. Franchement, ça serait vraiment génial si tu rejoignais le cast. » s'exclama-t-il._

_« J'aimerais bien aussi, si tout le monde est aussi gentil avec moi, que tu l'as été, je vais me sentir chez moi très vite. » dis-je en souriant._

_« Bon, j'avoue aussi, si je veux que tu sois prise, c'est aussi par pur égoïsme. » avoua-t-il._

_« C'est-à-dire ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Juste parce que je ne veux pas te voir repartir à Montréal. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures, mais je me suis déjà attaché à toi. » m'avoua-t-il._

Je souris timidement et baissai les yeux. Comment avait-il pu s'attacher à moi en si peu de temps ? Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Je levai de nouveau les yeux et remarquai qu'il me regardait fixement.

_« Bon, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, je tiens à être en forme pour demain. » annonçai-je en me levant._

_« D'accord, comme tu veux. Je passes te chercher demain matin vers 8h, je te conduirais jusqu'au plateau. Et interdiction de refuser, compris ? » me lança-t-il._

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Taylor... » _

_« Je t'ai dis que ça ne se négociait pas Lola. » me chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue._

Je lui répondis par un sourire et sortis de sa chambre. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Quelle soirée !!! Faut que j'envoie un SMS à Haily, elle va sauter partout quand je vais lui raconter ça. Je me relevai et cherchai après mon sac. Zut, je l'ai oublié dans la chambre de Taylor. Je ressortis de ma chambre et frappai à la sienne. Il ouvrit, juste vêtu de son jean. Je ne pus m'empêcher de posé les yeux sur son torse. Faut dire qu'il était vraiment bien foutu.

_« Je te manques déjà ? » me lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je n'aurais pas oublié mon sac dans ta chambre. Je n'arrives plus à remettre la main dessus. » demandai-je en essayant de poser mon regard ailleurs que sur son torse._

_« Ah, tu es revenu pour ça, moi qui croyais que tu étais revenue pour passer la nuit avec moi. Regarde je m'étais déjà préparé. » soupira-t-il._

_« Taylor... » m'indignai-je._

_« Ah la la, c'est vraiment trop facile de te taquiner, tu tombes toujours dans le piège. » se mit-il à rire._

_« Le seul souci c'est que le jour où tu me diras quelque chose de sérieux, je ne te croirais pas. » lui affirmai-je en lui montrant la langue._

_« Effectivement, à défaut, si tu ne me crois pas, je trouverai un moyen de te prouver ce que j'avance. » répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

_« Tu as toujours réponse à tout, c'est pas croyable. Alors, il est là mon sac ou pas ? » m'impatientai-je._

_« Le voici jolie demoiselle. » me fit-il en me le tendant._

_« Tu l'avais dans les mains depuis que j'ai frappé ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Oui, mais j'ai voulu tenter ma chance avant, sachant que dés que tu l'aurais tu te sauverais. » se justifia-t-il._

_« Et puis, ne te plains pas, au début je voulais te faire du chantage. » continua-t-il._

_« Ah bon ? Et qu'avais-tu en tête ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« Je t'aurais rendu ton sac à une seule condition. » lâcha-t-il en s'approchant doucement._

_« Et à quelle condition ? » continuai-je sans bouger._

_« A condition d'avoir le droit à un baiser. » chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage du mien._

Je me reculai et partis vers ma chambre en riant :

_« Dommage pour toi, j'aurais peut-être accepté cet arrangement. » _

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et pris mon téléphone dans mon sac. Il fallait vraiment que je raconte ça à Haily. Je pris ensuite une douche et allai me blottir sous les draps. Impossible de mettre un pyjama avec la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la chambre. Je m'endormis très vite.


	4. Casting, Meeting And Feeling

**Alors, toujours aucune reviews ? :(**

**Bon, je vous poste quand même le chapitre suivant, mais la prochaine fois, je veux des reviews !!! **

* * *

**_4. Casting, meeting and feeling_**

J'avais fait sonner mon portable à 6h30 pour être sur de ne pas être en retard. Je pris ma douche, enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt, puis attachai mes cheveux et me maquillai légèrement. Je mis mes sandales et pris ma veste et mon sac. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte pour sortir de ma chambre, je tombai nez à nez avec Taylor qui allait frapper.

_« Salut Taylor. » dis-je avec un sourire._

_« Salut Lola. Bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue._

_« Très bien merci. Et toi ? Pas trop frustré ? » riai-je._

_« Rigoles, vas-y. J'avoue que tu m'as bien eu, mais tu ne m'auras plus à l'avenir, ne t'en fais pas. » s'exclama-t-il en me prenant par la taille._

_« C'est ce qu'on verra. » affirmai-je._

Nous descendîmes, prîmes un café et un croissant, puis nous rendîmes directement sur le plateau de tournage. C'était à quelques minutes à pied de l'hôtel. Taylor signa quelques autographes à son arrivée puis me conduit jusqu'à la salle de casting. J'entraperçus au loin Monsieur Petersen qui discutait avec quelqu'un. Il me vit arriver et vînt directement me rejoindre :

_« Lola, comment allez-vous ? » me lança-t-il._

_« Je vais bien merci. Et vous ? » répondis-je._

_« Bien. Veuillez me suivre. » me fit-il._

Je le suivis jusqu'à une salle où il me fit passer une sorte de petit casting. Il me fit ensuite patienter quelque instant, puis vînt me rejoindre.

_« Lola, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter pour rien, je vous donnes rendez-vous dans la semaine pour le début du tournage. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. » m'annonça-t-il en me tendant la main pour me féliciter sans doute._

Je lui serrai la main et ne pus juste dire qu'un seule mot tellement j'étais ému.

_« Merci ! » _

Il me tendit un dossier et me dit :

_« Voici le script des scènes où vous apparaîtrez. Vos heures et jours approximatives de tournage sont inscrites aussi, mais comme il y a souvent des changements, restez toujours dans les parages sauf les jours off. Et je contacte James pour les papiers. A jeudi Lola. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« Encore merci Monsieur Petersen. » lui dis-je à nouveau._

_« C'est moi qui vous remercie et appelez-moi Phil, je préfère. » me répliqua-t-il avant de partir._

Il avait très certainement un travail monstre. J'ouvris le livret, j'avais vraiment hâte de savoir quel rôle j'allais interpréter. Je pus lire en grand sur la première page : KATE DENALI. Hum, pas mal du tout comme rôle, j'allais pouvoir envoyer des décharges électriques.

Je repris la route de l'hôtel. Je montai déposer le script dans ma chambre et redescendis. Je pris un coca et un sandwich au bar, puis allai me promener dans le petit parc derrière l'hôtel. Le soleil brillait et je m'assis sur un des bancs. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçus un visage familier au loin... Robert Pattinson... Il était encore plus beau en vrai que sur les photos. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me surprenne entrain de le regarder. Il avait l'air tellement sauvage au premier abord, que j'avais peur de le faire fuir. Je restai un bon moment à l'observer discrètement. Il se leva et rentra dans l'hôtel.

_« Hey Rob, comment tu vas ? » lança Taylor en l'apercevant._

_« Salut, ça va, et toi ? » répliqua-t-il en lui serrant la main._

_« Super. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu une jolie blonde par hasard ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Euh... Je n'ai pas fait attention. Pourquoi, tu cherches quelqu'un ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Oui, je cherches une jeune fille qui va peut-être rejoindre notre cast. Phil m'avait demandé de m'occuper d'elle quand elle est arrivée de Montréal hier. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est passée. » expliqua-t-il._

_« J'ai vu une fille blonde dans le parc, c'est peut-être elle. » dit-il._

Au même moment, je rentrai dans l'hôtel. Quand je vis Taylor avec Rob, je n'osai pas m'approcher.

_« Lola ! » m'interpella Taylor._

Zut, il m'avait vu, là, je ne pouvais plus me défiler. Je m'avançai doucement vers eux.

_« Alors, alors ? Tu es prise ou pas ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Oui. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

_« Super. » me lança-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

Je fus un peu gêné par son geste et me reculai vite fait.

_« Lola, je te présente Robert. Robert, voici Lola. » nous présenta-t-il._

_« Enchanté Lola. » fit Robert en me tendant la main._

_« Enchanté aussi. » répliquai-je en lui serrant la main._

_« Alors, tu vas jouer quel rôle ? » me questionna Taylor._

_« Kate Denali. Je vais pouvoir t'envoyer des décharges électriques si tu m'embêtes. » répondis-je en lui montrant la langue._

_« Même pas peur. » s'exclama-t-il._

_« Je vous laisse, je vais aller prendre une douche. A tout à l'heure. » lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur._

_« On va faire une petite soirée pour ton arrivée ce soir, je passe te chercher vers 19h. » m'annonça Taylor._

_« Hein ? Une soirée pour mon arrivée ? Et tu fais ça pour tous les nouveaux acteurs qui arrivent ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Non, là c'est spécialement pour toi. Tu pourras faire connaissance avec les autres comme ça. » sourit-il._

_« Effectivement, c'est une très bonne idée. » confirma Robert avec un léger sourire._

_« Okay, si vous insistez. » soupirai-je._

_« Génial. A ce soir. » dit Taylor._

Je montai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Encore une journée de fou en perspective. Mais j'avoue que pouvoir passer la soirée prêt de Robert me rendait un peu euphorique. Il paraissait tellement énigmatique, que je n'avais qu'une envie : essayer de percer le mystère qu'il laissait planer autour de lui. Et j'aimais les défis comme ça. Après une petite sieste, j'appelai Haily pour lui annoncer que j'étais prise. Elle fut, comme je le pensais, très contente et prévoyait déjà de venir me rejoindre dés qu'elle le pourrait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Taylor et Robert étaient tranquillement entrain de discuter au bar de l'hôtel.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette jeune fille t'a fait complètement fondre. » s'exclama Robert._

_« En même temps, avoue qu'elle est vraiment mignonne, ajoute à ça qu'elle est intelligente, drôle, douce et calme, et tu tombes presque sur la femme parfaite. » répliqua-t-il._

_« C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, après je ne l'a connais pas assez pour pouvoir juger du reste. Tu penses que tu as une chance ? » l'interrogea-t-il._

_« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. » soupira-t-il._

_« Tentes le coup, ça n'engage à rien. » lui conseilla-t-il._

_« Mouais, je vais quand même attendre un peu. » confirma-t-il._

_« C'est toi qui vois, mais dis-toi qu'une fille aussi jolie ne restera pas longtemps célibataire ici. » le prévînt-il._

_« Oui, je sais. » soupira-t-il._

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kellan et Jackson.

_« Salut les gars, vous allez bien ? » lança Jackson._

_« Alors, elle est où la jolie la blonde que tu veux à tout prix nous présenter ? » s'exclama Kellan._

_« Je m'en doutais, ne commence pas Kellan, c'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier. » le prévînt Taylor._

_« Égoïste, tu pourrais partager avec tes potes un peu, t'es pas marrant. » rit Kellan._

_« Mais vous êtes pas possible vous deux, c'est d'une fille dont vous parlez, pas d'un objet que vous vous prêtez quand bon vous semble. » soupira Robert._

_« Gentleman Pattinson est de retour. Le défenseur des jeunes filles sans défenses. » lança Jackson en riant._

Robert soupira. C'est à ce moment-là que Kristen, Ashley et Nikki arrivèrent.

_« Salut les filles. » lança Kellan._

_« Salut les garçons. » répliqua Ashley._

_« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais aller chercher Lola. J'arrive. » s'exclama Taylor en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, allez on laisse un commentaire et on appuie sur le bouton vert...**

**Enfin, c'est plutôt le contraire... lol  
**

**Je reprends, on appuie sur le bouton vert et on laisse un commentaire, sinon, pas de suite ! :P**


	5. Boys VS Girls

**Alianne-Carebear : Bizarre que l'on avait la même idée pour le rôle ! :) Et Haily arrive très bientôt ! ;)**

**BellaSwanCullen17 : Merci ! :) J'aime laisser du suspense, tu risques de t'en rendre compte au fil des chapitres ! Tu paries pour qui toi ? :)**

**SengaP : Merci pour le conseil, j'ai changer mon account ! ;) Promis je n'abandonnerais pas mes premières fans ! :) J'ai une idée de base genérale pour ma fic, mais je laisse aussi les personnages me guider. Et j'essaierais de poster un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours !;)**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Merci ma belle ! Ne deviens trop accro quand même ! :P**

**nia1998 : Merci ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! :)  
**

* * *

**_5. Boys VS Girls_**

J'avais eu le temps de prendre une douche et de mettre un jean et une camisole. Je ne voulais pas encore me faire remarquer donc, j'avais décidé de m'habiller le plus simple possible. Je mis une paire de sandales à talon car je me sentais un peu petite à côté de Robert. Avec mes 1m65, je me sentais tellement petite tout le temps d'ailleurs... Un petit talon de 5 cm ne me ferait pas de mal. J'entendis frapper à ma porte, je pris mon sac et ma veste et sortis de ma chambre.

_« Toujours aussi jolie. » s'exclama Taylor en me regardant de haut en bas._

_« Merci. Toujours aussi dragueur. » répliquai-je en lui montrant la langue._

J'adorais le taquiner, c'était comme un petit frère pour moi.

Nous descendîmes et rejoignîmes le reste du groupe.

_« Je vous présente Lola. » s'exclama Taylor._

_« Enchanté Lola. » lança Kellan en s'approchant pour me faire la bise._

_« Effectivement, elle est très jolie. » dit Kellan à l'attention de Taylor._

_« Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus discret. » soupira Taylor en rougissant._

_« Mais c'est qu'il rougit en plus, il y a de l'amour dans l'air. » ria Nikki._

_« Ah, ça suffit, maintenant. » soupira Taylor._

Nous nous rendîmes dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et dînèrent tranquillement en parlant et riant. Robert était assis juste en face de moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer. Il avait un magnétisme et une présence incroyable. A plusieurs reprises, son regard croisa le mien et je fus à chaque fois prise d'une sensation bizarre. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi démunie face à un simple regard. Il me sourit plusieurs fois, sourire que je lui rendis évidemment. Par la suite, nous décidâmes de finir la soirée dans une des chambres pour être tranquille. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Jackson. Nous passâmes la soirée à rire, jusqu'au moment où Jackson sortit sa guitare et se mit à chanter. Robert suivit et je fus complètement figée devant sa voix. Chaque son me mit la chair de poule. Après cette petite improvisation, Robert s'exclama :

_« Je descends fumer une cigarette. » _

_« Attends-nous, on t'accompagne. » répliqua Kellan en se levant._

Taylor et Jackson suivirent. Nous nous retrouvâmes entre filles.

_« Dis-donc, tu fais fondre nos garçons, Lola. » sourit Ashley._

_« De quoi tu parles ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Ben entre Taylor qui te drague ouvertement et Rob qui ne fait que te regarder du coin de l'œil. » s'exclama Kristen._

_« Taylor fait ça pour me taquiner, du moins je pense et en ce qui concerne Rob, je n'ai rien remarqué. » dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_« J'adore Rob qui essaie de rester discret, mais nous, il ne nous trompera pas. Il t'a observé tout le long du dîner et toute la soirée d'ailleurs. » affirma Nikki._

_« Ben en tout cas, moi je n'ai rien vu. » confirmai-je._

_« Ou tu n'as pas voulu voir, plutôt. » répliqua Ashley avec un sourire accusateur._

_« Maintenant que l'on est entre nous, dis-nous sincèrement ce que tu penses des garçons. Il n'y en a pas un qui te plaît ? Même si je connais déjà la réponse. » continua Kristen en riant._

_« Ils sont sympa. » répondis-je simplement._

_« C'est pas ça que l'on veut savoir. Lola, fait pas l'innocente, on a tous remarqué les regards et les sourires que toi et Rob vous vous êtes échangés. » m'assura Nikki._

_« Je souris à tout le monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous imaginez des choses. » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules._

_« Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est indéniable, mais ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper de vous deux. » lança Kristen avec un sourire taquin._

_« Entre Rob qui est super timide et Lola qui essaie de nier, on a du boulot les filles. » continua Kristen en s'adressant à Nikki et Ashley._

Je ne répondis pas, que pouvais-je faire contre elles ? Je ne niais rien en plus. Enfin...

Du côté des garçons, les discussions étaient les mêmes. Taylor et Jackson s'étaient éclipsés pour aller chercher des bouteilles au bar pendant que Robert parlait avec Kellan.

_« Alors Rob, tu comptes t'y prendre comment avec Lola ? » lança Kellan._

_« De quoi tu parles ? » s'exclama Rob en le regardant bizarrement._

_« Arrêtes, tu l'as regardé toute la soirée, certes tu as peut-être essayé d'être discret, mais moi je l'ai vu. » continua Kellan._

_« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je l'ai regardé comme je regarde n'importe qui. » se justifia-t-il._

_« Ne me l'a fait pas à moi Rob, tu l'as dévoré des yeux que ce soit au restaurant ou après. » affirma Kellan._

Robert le regarda en soupirant mais ne répondit pas.

Les deux autres les rejoignirent, ils remontèrent tous dans la chambre et nous continuâmes notre soirée. J'avoue que ce que les filles m'avaient dit m'intriguait. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, je risquai un regard vers Rob pour voir si les filles disaient vrai, mais je ne le vis pas me regarder. Elles devaient se faire des idées.

Je me réveillai vers 10 heures. Les filles avaient prévus une journée shopping, et les garçons avaient décidé de nous suivre. Je pris ma douche, enfilai un short en jean, une camisole blanche et mis mes sandales à talon. Je sortis de ma chambre au même moment que Robert. Il me regarda, et me sourit.

_« Bonjour Lola, tu as bien dormi ? »_

_« Bonjour, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Et toi ? » répondis-je._

_« J'ai bien dormi aussi. » répliqua-t-il._

Il s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et je sentis une chaleur très agréable envahir mon corps. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Quand je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue, j'eus l'impression que mes jambes se transformaient en coton, je pensais tomber tellement je me sentais fébrile. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi je me sentais tellement... Je ne peux même pas trouver les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais...

_« Salut vous deux. » s'exclama Nikki en sortant de sa chambre._

Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

_« Salut. » répliquai-je en même temps que Rob._

_« Vous êtes parfaitement synchro vous deux. » sourit-elle en nous regardant._

Au même instant, Taylor, Kellan et Jackson sortirent de leur chambre à leur tour. Puis vint ensuite le tour de Kristen et d'Ashley. Une fois tout le monde réunit, nous partîmes en voiture vers la ville. Ashley, Kristen, Nikki et moi priment une voiture et les garçons une autre. A notre retour, nous mangeâmes tous ensemble au restaurant. Puis nous remontâmes chacun dans nos chambres.

Je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil, donc vers 23 heures, j'enfilai un maillot de bain et descendis faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine intérieure de l'hôtel. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à nager, je sortis enfin la tête de l'eau.

_« Mais qui est donc cette jolie sirène ? » s'exclama Taylor assis sur un transat._

_« Tiens, tu avais aussi envie de piquer une tête. » répliquai-je en souriant._

Il ôta son tee-shirt et plongea à son tour. Je ne le vis plus pendant quelques instants jusqu'au moment où je sentis des mains tirer sur mes jambes. Il était vraiment intenable.

_« Taylor !!!! » criai-je en remontant à la surface._

_« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous jolie demoiselle ? » répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Arrêter de me couler si tu veux finir entier. » le menaçai-je en essayant d'être sérieuse. _

_« Et tu vas faire quoi si je recommences. » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin en s'approchant de moi._

_« Te couler aussi. » répliquai-je._

Il se retrouva face à moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Il paraissait tellement sûr de lui. Quand il passa ses mains autour de ma taille, je me glissai sous l'eau pour m'échapper. Après plusieurs minutes à se courir l'un après l'autre, je finis par sortir de la piscine.

_« Tu vas où princesse ? » lança-t-il avec un air triste._

_« Je remonte, je commence à avoir froid. » répondis-je en m'enroulant dans ma serviette._

_« Je veux bien me dévouer pour te réchauffer, tu sais. J'ai le sang aussi chaud que Jake. » affirma-t-il en appuyant ses coudes sur le rebord de la piscine._

_« Oui, tu me pourras me réchauffer cette nuit. » confirmai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Bien sûr, dans tes rêves. » répliquai-je en riant._

_« Je t'aurais, ne t'en fais pas. » ricana-t-il à son tour._

Je remontai dans ma chambre, pris une douche et m'étendis sur mon lit. Je commençais vraiment à me demander si Taylor me taquinait ou s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Quoi que ce soit, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de sortir avec lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne me plaisait pas, loin de là, il était plutôt mignon, mais je le voyais juste comme un petit frère, rien de plus.

* * *

**Alors, voulez-vous toujours la suite ?**

**Petit sondage : D'après-vous, qui gagnera le cœur de Lola ?**

**J'attends vos réponses et vos reviews, alors on appuie sur le petit bouton vert ! :)  
**


	6. First Day Of Shooting

**WOW, j'ai été étonnée d'avoir toutes ces reviews ! Merci milles fois ! **

**J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant !**

**J'ai essayé de suivre vos conseils pour m'améliorer ! **

**Alors, je ne vous fais plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**_6. First day of shooting_**

C'était la première journée de tournage. J'avais passé le mercredi à lire le script. Je n'avais quasiment pas mis les pieds dehors de la journée sauf pour aller me chercher un sandwich. J'aimais beaucoup sortir, m'amuser mais quand il s'agissait du travail, j'étais vraiment sérieuse. Je dirais même un peu perfectionniste. Mais j'étais comme ça, quand je faisais quelque chose, j'aimais que tout soit parfait, même si je savais très bien que la perfection n'existait pas. Entre deux scènes, je m'étais assise sur une des marches qui se trouvait devant le hall d'entrée du plateau intérieur. Je vis arriver Robert avec deux cafés dans les mains.

_« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais boire un bon café avant de reprendre le tournage. » lança-t-il avec un sourire et en me tendant le gobelet._

_« Merci, c'est gentil. » répliquai-je en prenant le gobelet._

Nos doigts se frôlèrent et je faillis faire tomber mon gobelet. Par chance, il le rattrapa de justesse. Quelle idiote je suis...

_« Désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment réveillé ce matin. » m'excusai-je._

_« Raison de plus, le café te sera encore plus bénéfique. » m'assura-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés._

Je lui souris et nous bûmes tranquillement notre café. Je détestais le silence qui s'était installé entre nous. Je n'osais pas parler de peur de dire encore une bêtise. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment là. J'avoue qu'il me fascinait, il était tellement différent du garçon que l'on pouvait voir dans les médias et tellement différent du personnage d'Edward. Certes, il avait le même sourire et le même regard que celui-ci, mais c'était Robert que je voulais apprendre à connaître, ce Robert autour duquel planait tant de mystère.

_« Tu fumes ? » me demanda-t-il en sortant son paquet de cigarette._

_« Non. » répliquai-je simplement en sortant de mes pensées._

_« Tu as bien raison. » m'assura-t-il avec un sourire avant d'en allumer une._

Encore une fois le silence était retombé. Ce qui me permettait de pouvoir encore l'observer. Ses cheveux en bataille dans lesquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer la main, son sourire naturellement charmeur, Rob était le nouveau James Dean. Il séduisait sans même s'en rendre compte, juste en restant naturel... en restant lui.

C'est Taylor cette fois qui me sortit de mes pensées en arrivant derrière moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassant dans le cou en disant :

_« Alors, princesse, je crois que l'on a un compte a réglé tous les deux. »_

_« Taylor, tu veux bien me lâcher, s'il te plaît. » soupirai-je en repoussant ses mains._

_« Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les vampires, alors je peux en devenir un si tu veux. » continua-t-il en faisant semblant de me mordre. _

Je sentis ses dents sur mon cou et me levai brusquement.

_« Mais t'es pas possible toi. » m'exclamai-je en soupirant._

Je crois qu'il n'était pas près de me lâcher. Robert nous regardait nous chamailler avec un air amusé. Mais moi ça ne m'amusait pas du tout...

Vers 13 heures, nous rentrâmes tous manger à l'hôtel puis nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à tourner d'autres scènes.

20 heures - Éreintée, je m'étais assise sur un banc devant l'entrée des plateaux en attendant que les autres terminent. Le ciel était presque noir et j'admirais les étoiles. Je sentis soudain une main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter.

_« Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. » s'excusa Robert en s'asseyant à mes côtés._

_« C'est pas grave. Tout le monde a fini ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Non, Ashley, Nikki et Kristen en ont encore pour une demi-heure et les garçons sont déjà rentrés. » me répondit-il._

Une brise légère caressa mes épaules et mon visage, ce qui me fit frissonner. Robert s'en aperçut :

_« Tu as froid ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Un peu oui, je pense que je vais rentrer aussi. » répondis-je._

Il enleva doucement sa veste sous mes yeux étonnés et la déposa délicatement sur mes épaules.

_« Tu vas être gelé Rob, reprends ta veste. » m'inquiétai-je._

_« Non, t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas frileux, moi. » répliqua-t-il en me montrant la langue._

J'enfilai sa veste, qui était chaude et confortable. Je remarquai un parfum familier. Oui, effectivement, c'était mon parfum pour homme préféré. Quelle coïncidence. Il existait des milliers de parfums d'homme et il fallait qu'il mette celui-là.

_« Tu veux que l'on retourne à l'hôtel? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire._

_« Très bonne idée. » acquiesçai-je en me levant._

Nous rentrâmes tous les deux en silence. Je pouvais entendre le frottement du vent sur les feuilles des arbres, la rue était tellement calme, que je pouvais aussi entendre ma respiration et celle de Rob. A un moment du chemin, sa main frôla la mienne, par inadvertance ou par un fait exprès, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, ce nouveau contact, eut le don de me faire encore une fois sursauter. J'entendais mon cœur s'accélérait et je sentais mes joues devenir brûlantes. Mais que m'arrivait-il pour me sentir aussi désarmée devant ses sourires, ses regards ou le simple contact de sa peau ? Je croyais vraiment devenir folle. J'avais comme l'impression de me prendre des coups d'électricités à chaque contact. Un moins que c'était moi qui était juste un peu trop électrique... J'étais déjà imprégner de mon rôle de Kate, lol...

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre :

_« Bonne soirée ma belle. » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en m'embrassant doucement sur la joue._

_« Bonne soirée à toi aussi. » répliquai-je en essayant de contenir les sensations qui emplissaient mon corps de nouveau._

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état. Je me sentais tellement impuissante face à toutes ses sensations qui venaient me chambouler. J'avais l'impression de redevenir l'adolescente maladivement timide que j'étais il y a 10 ans. Mais j'avais 26 ans, m**de, il fallait que je me mette ça dans le crâne et que j'accepte enfin mes sentiments que je refoulais depuis ma première rencontre avec lui. Après quelques instants à me remettre en question, je décidai d'appeler Haily. Si elle avait été là, je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait poussé à me lancer.

_H : Allô!_

_L : Coucou ma chérie._

_H : Lolaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! Comment vas-tu ?_

_L : Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?_

_H : Très bien. Alors raconte. Quoi de nouveau ?_

_L : J'ai commencé le tournage hier._

_H : Tu as rencontré tous le cast, alors ? Tu as vu Kellan ?_

_L : Oui, ainsi que Kristen, Nikki, Ashley, Jackson et Robert._

_H : Tu as vu Nikki aussi. Et alors ? Ils sont comment ? Et Kellan, il est aussi beau qu'en photo ? Et il est sympa ? Et il a une copine ou pas ?_

_L : Haily, une question à la fois s'il te plaît._

_H : Oui mais je veux savoir._

_L : Je sais, je te confirme que Kellan est très sympa et très taquin aussi, je suis sûre que vous vous accorderiez parfaitement tous les deux._

_H : Il a une copine ?_

_L : Non. Il est ''libre comme l'air'', comme il l'a dit lui-même._

_H : Faut vraiment que tu me le présentes._

_L : Ben, pour ça, il faudrait que tu viennes._

_H : Justement, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer._

_L : Quoi ? Quoi ? Dis._

_H : Je viens dans deux semaines pour passer un casting._

_L : T'es sérieuse ? C'est pour qui, quoi, où, comment ?_

_H : Et après c'est moi qui poses trop de question, hein._

_L : Désolée, alors raconte._

_H : Je dois rencontrer les organisateurs de la prochaine tournée de Simple Plan._

_L : Pour faire leur première partie ?_

_H : Oui._

_L : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse ma chérie. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque._

_H : Merci._

_L : Et surtout, on va se retrouver._

_H : Et je vais rencontrer Kellan._

_L : J'ai compris, moi je ne compte pas, c'est Kellan en premier. Pfff_

_H : Mais non mi bella, je t'aime aussi._

_L : Ouais, tu as intérêt, sinon pas de Kellan._

_H : Michante._

_L : Je sais. Je dois te laisser, mon lit m'appelle._

_H : Je te rappellerai pour te dire le jour et l'heure de mon avion._

_L : Pas de souci, je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport._

_H : Avec Kellan ?_

_L : T'es pas possible. S'il est libre, je lui demanderai. Je lui dirai que la femme de sa vie l'attend à l'aéroport._

_H : Lola !_

_L : Oui, moi aussi je t'adore. Allez, j'y vais. Bisous ma chérie._

_H : Bisous mi bella._

J'allais ensuite prendre ma douche quand je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours la veste de Robert sur les épaules. Que devais-je faire? Devais-je aller lui rendre maintenant ? Non, ça pouvais attendre demain et puis j'aimais bien sentir son odeur sur moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être calme, apaisée et surtout en sécurité en respirant son odeur. Après avoir pris ma douche, j'allai me coucher en gardant la veste posé à côté de moi sur le lit. J'étais tellement enivrée par ce parfum...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!**

**Alors, j'attends vos reviews, allez on appuie sur le petit bouton vert ! :D**


	7. Take Care Of Her

**Alianne-Carebear : Je t'adore aussi mi chequita ! Mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour Haily, patience !**

**annacullen69 : A cran quand il s'agit de Rob ? Je te comprends, crois-moi !**

**TwilightAddictCindy : J'arrive plus à me rappeler le nom du parfum, je suis trop frustrée !**

**EMMA 555 Elly nia1988 blondie : Merci ! **

**Shiriliz : Merci pour ses compliments, j'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils !**

**SengaP : Rob-ascenseur ? Mon fantasme aussi !!! :D**

**Mary-Eve : Non je ne le savais pas ! :P**

**Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde ! **

**Alors voici le nouveau chapitre, ENJOY ! **

* * *

**7. Take care of her**

8 heures – Je me réveillai doucement et m'étirai. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et regardai le ciel d'un bleu azur. Quelques rayons de soleil éclairaient déjà ma chambre. J'adorais ce genre de réveil. Je me levai tranquillement et me dirigeai vers la douche. L'eau sur ma peau était encore plus agréable par cette chaleur. Je m'habillai, me coiffai et me maquillai. J'avais déjà hâte de revoir mes nouveaux amis, enfin surtout un...

Vers 10 heures je sortis de ma chambre et descendis dans le hall où tout le monde étaient déjà.

_« Nous n'attendions plus que toi. » lança Taylor en s'approchant et en m'attrapant par la taille._

_« Taylor, lâches moi sinon... » le menaçai-je._

_« Sinon quoi ? » me coupa-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes._

_« Sinon, je te jures que je t'étrangles. » répliquai-je avec un regard noir._

_« J'ai même pas peur, princesse. » confirma-t-il._

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me lâcha. Nous partîmes tous vers le plateau. L'ambiance était toujours décontractée, nous avions des fous rires pendant le tournage des scènes et c'était bien souvent Robert qui les déclenchaient à mon grand étonnement.

Vers 13 heures, tout le monde partit pour une interview sauf Taylor et Robert qui devaient tourner l'après-midi. Je me retrouvai donc à la table du restaurant avec eux deux. J'étais assise à côté de Taylor et en face de Robert. Tout le long du repas, je sentis la main de Taylor qui s'égarait sur mon genou. Je la repoussai avec agacement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer plusieurs fois. Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver. Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui parles une bonne fois pour toute pour lui faire comprendre que je ne le considérais que comme un ami et rien de plus.

Après le repas, nous repartîmes en direction des plateaux. Quelques heures de travail nous attendaient encore. Enfin, quand je disais travail, je ne le voyais pas comme tel. J'avais toujours vu ça plutôt comme une passion et un loisir, certes il fallait être sérieuse et je l'étais toujours, mais c'était un plaisir pour moi de jouer un rôle, d'apprendre des textes et surtout de voir le résultat final à l'écran.

Au cours de l'après-midi, pendant une des pauses, Robert vînt de nouveau me rejoindre avec un café et un petit paquet dans les mains :

_« Tiens Lola, j'ai pensé à toi. » me fit-il en me tendant le gobelet._

_« Merci, t'es un amour. » répliquai-je avec un sourire conquis._

_« C'est vrai ça ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Que tu es un amour ? Oui. Tu es toujours entrain de prendre soin de moi, et crois-moi, ça me touche beaucoup. » avouai-je avec un sourire timide._

_« Et j'ai aussi ramené ça. » continua-t-il en sortant un donuts du sachet._

_« Je le confirme : tu es un amour. » répliquai-je en prenant le donuts et en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue._

_« Merci. Tu aimes au moins ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« C'est l'une de mes nombreuses gourmandises. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour me faire plaisir. » confirmai-je avec un sourire._

Il me répondit par un sourire. Ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Je l'observais discrètement boire son café et me surpris à imaginer que ses lèvres n'effleuraient plus ce gobelet mais qu'elles effleuraient les miennes. Puis qu'elles effleuraient chaque partie de mon corps en laissant sur leur passage des frissons de plaisir. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées, que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me regardait. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule :

_« Lola ? »_

Il me sortit de mes rêves et je rougis en me rappelant mes pensées impures. Lola, tu devrais avoir honte. J'esquissai un sourire. Sa main était toujours posée sur mon épaule, ce qui eu le don de me faire (encore une fois) frissonner.

_« A quoi tu penses pour avoir un sourire aussi mutin ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« A rien de bien passionnant. » répliquai-je en rougissant de plus belle._

Il continuait de me regarder comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. ''Raté mon grand, tu n'es pas Edward Cullen, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de lire dans mes pensées et encore heureux pour moi, sinon je serais partie en courant pour me cacher au fond d'un trou.'' pensai-je en souriant.

_« Au faite, j'ai oublié de te rendre ta veste hier. Je te l'a donnerai en rentrant. » m'excusai-je._

_« Ce n'est pas urgent, ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai d'autres dans ma valise. Tu peux même la garder si tu veux, je trouve qu'elle te va bien en plus. » me dit-il._

_« Tu es sérieux ? Si tu me donnes une veste à chaque fois que j'ai froid, tu ne vas plus rien avoir dans ta valise. » riai-je._

Il rit à son tour :

_« Ben, ce n'est pas grave, tu me prêteras les tiennes qui seront les miennes que je t'aurais prêter. » _

Je le regardai en riant. En plus d'être attentionné, mignon et sexy, il avait de l'humour. J'aimais beaucoup le charisme qu'il dégageait tout en restant naturel, il ne cherchait pas à être comme-ci ou comme-ça, il était juste lui, que ce soit avec ses amis, les fans, les gens de l'équipe de tournage... Et j'aimais vraiment beaucoup sa simplicité. J'aimais aussi son sourire et son regard...

_« Il se passe quoi entre toi et Taylor ? » m'interrogea-t-il soudain._

_« Ah non, je ne veux pas entendre ça, il ne se passe rien du tout. » soupirai-je._

_« Peut-être pas de ton côté, mais du sien si. » me fit-il remarquer._

_« Je sais bien, mais j'ai beau le repousser, il revient toujours. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je ne le vois que comme un ami, et rien de plus. » soupirai-je de nouveau._

_« Et j'avoue que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal non plus, il a été tellement gentil avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée... » continuai-je avec un air triste._

_« A force de le côtoyer, j'ai appris une chose sur lui : si tu lui plais, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, et plus tu le repousseras, plus il s'acharnera, c'est comme un défi pour lui. » m'affirma-t-il._

_« Un défi ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le calmer quand même ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Il y a bien un moyen, effectivement. » me confirma-t-il avec un sourire._

_« Lequel ? » lui demandai-je attentive._

_« Te trouver un copain. Tant que tu es célibataire, il continuera d'essayer de te séduire. » me répondit-il avec un sourire._

_« Okay, donc, je vais l'avoir derrière moi pendant un moment alors. » soupirai-je résignée._

_« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu'une fille aussi jolie que toi ne restera pas longtemps célibataire ici. » m'assura-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_« Si tu le dis. Ou alors, je vais embaucher un acteur pour jouer le rôle de mon petit copain pendant le temps où je serais à Vancouver. » riai-je._

_« C'est une bonne idée aussi, tu m'embauches ? » répliqua-t-il en souriant._

_« Hum, je ne sais pas, il faut faire tes preuves d'abord. » répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« Attends. » _

Il se retourna quelque instant comme pour se mettre dans la peau d'un de ses personnages. Je le regardai faire étonnée. Il se retourna de nouveau et me regarda comme Edward savait très bien le faire dans le film, avec son sourire charmeur et son regard pénétrant.

_« Je te cherchais ma chérie. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. » me lança-t-il en approchant son visage du mien._

Mes joues devinrent rouge et je baissai les yeux ne pouvant soutenir son regard. Il passa sa main sous mon menton comme pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je me sentais tellement fragile et fébrile face à lui. Des frissons envahissaient mon corps, mon cœur s'accélérait, mes jambes devenaient insensible, je n'avais plus de salive tellement je ravalais. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

_« Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. » continua-t-il en repoussant une mèche qui tombait dans mes yeux. _

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien en essayant de ne pas rougir de plus belle. Il caressa délicatement ma joue, puis approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je sentais son souffle chaud, et commençais à tressaillir au contact de son souffle sur mes lèvres. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de m'embrasser ? Si c'était le cas, je n'avais pas l'intention de le repousser. Oh que non...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre !  
**

**Et on appuie sur le petit bouton vert, j'adore les reviews !!! **


	8. New Approach

**fande0601 : Bien sûr que tu as le droit de rêver ! ;)**

**EMMA 555 : Vas l'embaucher, ne te gênes pas ! ;)**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Je sais que je ne suis pas fine, c'est mon côté sadique ! lol**

**Alianne-Carebear : Oui, frimeuse et fière de l'être ! ;)**

**Lili36 : Oui, fait très chaud, je confirme ! lol**

**marine : Merci ! :)**

**SengaP : Bon pressentiment miss, sorry ! :$**

**annecullen69 : Oui, je suis sadique, je confirme ! **

**Comme je sais combien vous avez été frustré de cette coupure soudaine, je vais vous faire plaisir et vous mettre la suite aujourd'hui !**

**Mais sachez que j'aime faire ce genre de coupure ''sadique", alors préparez-vous à d'autres surprise ! **

**Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! **

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**8. New Approach**

_« Rob, Lola, la pause est terminée. » lança Taylor en arrivant derrière nous._

Grrr... Pourquoi il fallait qu'il arrive maintenant lui... J'aurais pu l'étrangler... Robert me vit soupirer et eut un léger sourire. J'étais tellement frustrée. Ce qui venait de se passer me perturbait. Jouait-il vraiment un rôle ? Ou était-il sincère ? Je ne le serais jamais. Mais pourquoi Taylor est arrivé à ce moment là ? Pfff...

Nous repartîmes tourner les dernières scènes de la journée, mais je restais encore perturbé par tout ça... vraiment perturbé...

La journée se termina et nous repartîmes tous les trois vers l'hôtel.

_« On fait quoi ce soir ? On pourrait sortir ? » s'exclama Taylor._

_« Bonne idée. Nikki m'a appelé tout à l'heure, ils nous rejoignent à l'hôtel et justement, ils ont l'intention d'aller en boite après. Elle m'a parlé de la boîte ''Au Bar'', je crois. » répliquai-je._

_« Oui, on va souvent là pour se détendre. Enfin les filles y vont surtout pour danser et se défouler. » expliqua Robert._

_« Danser ? » répétai-je avec un grand sourire._

_« Oui, danser. Enfin, juste les filles, nous on ne danses pas. » assura Robert._

_« Enfin, pour toi, je suis prêt à faire une exception. » me fit Taylor en passant son bras autour de mon cou._

Grrr... Il ne pouvait pas me lâcher cinq secondes celui-là. Je repoussai gentiment son bras. Là, ça devenait vraiment gênant...

Nous montâmes chacun dans notre chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer. Je mis une robe bustier assez courte bleu avec des sandales à talon noir, laissai mes cheveux détachés après les avoir lissés, me maquillai légèrement et pris une veste et mon sac avant de sortir de ma chambre. J'avançais vers l'ascenseur quand j'entendis siffler derrière moi. Taylor. Je ne me retournai pas et continuai à avancer.

_« Attends-moi ma princesse. » me dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille._

_« Taylor, lâches-moi. » soupirai-je._

_« Je n'ai pas envie. Tu es tellement jolie... » me dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon épaule._

_« Tellement sexy... » continua-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon autre épaule._

_« Tellement attirante... » fit-il en repoussant mes cheveux de mon cou._

_« Tellement désirable... » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en m'embrassant dans le cou._

Son baiser me fit frémir, mais je gardai le contrôle.

_« Taylor, tu es vraiment pénible. » soupirai-je de nouveau en essayant de me défaire de son étreinte._

Il me tourna face à lui et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il caressa délicatement ma joue et passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Il posa son autre main dans le bas de mon dos en me pressant contre lui. Il approcha son visage du mien et allait poser ses lèvres contre les miennes quand je détournai la tête. Il passa sa main sous mon menton et tourna ma tête face à lui. Il recommença à avancer ses lèvres des miennes tout en murmurant :

_« Lola, arrêtes de vouloir résister, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu en as autant envie que moi. »_

_« Taylor, je ne veux pas de décevoir, mais je ne penses pas à toi de cette façon. » répliquai-je en repoussant sa main de mon menton et en me défaisant de son étreinte._

_« Désolée ! » fis-je en montant dans l'ascenseur._

_« Je te ferais changer d'avis. » lança-t-il avec un sourire diabolique._

J'étais de plus en plus sceptique, comment allais-je pouvoir lui faire comprendre ? Il était tellement têtu, tellement sûr de lui... Il en devenait même arrogant, comme si personne ne pouvait lui résister... comme si je ne pouvais pas lui résister... comme si c'était écrit que je lui appartenais... Mais je n'avais tellement pas envie de lui faire de mal, il était tellement adorable comme garçon... J'étais partagée entre l'envie de lui mettre des baffes et l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je sais, c'est complètement fou et bizarre, mais c'était ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur me sortit des mes pensées. Je sortis et alla attendre les autres dans le hall. Je vis d'abord arriver Jackson et Kellan.

Jackson était vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise noir et blanche avec un boléro gris à rayure. Il avait le look des rockeurs d'antan, dans le style des Rollings Stone. On aurait pu le prendre pour un anglais typique, alors qu'il était né à Singapour. Il était né en Asie ? J'étais tombée des nue le jour où je l'avais appris. Il avait lui aussi très souvent les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et ça lui donnait encore plus de charme.

Kellan était plutôt le garçon sportif avec son corps d'athlète parfaitement musclé. Il portait lui aussi un jean avec un tee-shirt couleur peau très moulant qui mettait en évidence ses pectoraux et ses biceps. Il était le parfait exemple du mec bien dans sa peau, bien dans son corps et qui ne se prend pas du tout la tête. Il était aussi celui qui prenait le plus soin de son corps. Les salles de musculations étaient devenus sa deuxième maison.

_« Alors, tu es prête à faire bouger ton corps ? » s'exclama Kellan en faisant des petits pas de danse._

_« Pas de souci. » répliquai-je en souriant._

_« Tu es très jolie, Lola. Enfin, comme d'habitude. » me lança Jackson en souriant._

_« Merci, vous êtes pas mal non plus, j'avoue. » répliquai-je en souriant._

Ensuite arriva Kristen, Nikki et Ashley.

Kristen était une fille toujours élégante, qu'elle soit en robe de couturier ou en jogging, elle arrivait toujours à être jolie. Elle avait opté pour une robe noire juste au dessus du genou et un blouson en cuir. Elle avait un look féminine-rebelle et faisait vraiment femme malgré son jeune âge.

Nikki était un peu la pin-up, elle avait un vrai physique de top-model et un sourire quasi-permanent. Elle avait mis une jupe assez courte en jean agrémenté d'un haut rose pâle en dentelle très décolleté. Ses cheveux ondulaient naturellement et je l'a trouvé vraiment plus jolie en brune qu'en blonde dans son rôle de Rosalie.

Ashley était un peu plus discrète, elle avait le visage d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle portait une robe courte vichy avec un col asymétrique composé d'un volant qui dénudait une de ses épaules.

_« Tu es magnifique Lola, je savais que cette robe serait parfaite sur toi. » s'exclama Nikki._

_« Oui, tu vas encore briser des cœurs. » ria Kristen._

_« J'en connais un qui va encore passer la soirée à te regarder. » affirma Ashley._

Je souris légèrement. Depuis mon arrivée, elles avaient décidé de me taquiner, que ce soit au sujet de mon physique, (et pourtant, je ne me trouvais pas vraiment plus jolie qu'elles), mais surtout au sujet de Robert. Je savais qu'elles avaient décidé de mettre tout en œuvre pour nous rapprocher et j'avoue que de les savoir comploter contre moi, me faisait un peu peur. Et je devinais qu'elles avaient très certainement rallié Jackson et Kellan à leur cause. Enfin Robert et Taylor arrivèrent en même temps.

Taylor, que dire de lui, malgré le fait qu'il était vraiment têtu et qu'il commençait vraiment à être lourd, je l'aimais quand même. Il avait un visage d'ange, son sourire était des plus craquant, et pour l'avoir vu torse-nu, il était vraiment bien foutu. Il avait mis un jean (décidément, c'était la fête aux jeans ce soir), et un polo noir assez moulant. C'est cheveux étaient comme à l'accoutumée dressait en pic. Il devait passer des heures à les coiffer le matin et devait aussi mettre une bonne dose de gel à l'inverse de Robert.

Robert, justement, il était comme toujours parfait. Il portait un jean et une chemise grise. Il avait cette habitude de toujours laisser les premiers boutons du haut ouverts, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Ces cheveux étaient en bataille, mais ça c'était devenu une habitude. D'ailleurs, j'avais appris que les filles lui avait offert un peigne pour son anniversaire, bizarrement j'aurais eu la même idée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer et croisai son regard. Ses prunelles d'un bleu-vert, enfin pers comme me répétait souvent Haily qui avait aussi les yeux de cette couleur, étaient tout simplement unique. Personne n'avait un regard aussi perçant et chaleureux à la fois, je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Et son sourire, ce sourire si captivant et tellement énigmatique à la fois. Il était un mystère à lui seul. Il était une énigme que j'avais bien l'intention de résoudre... Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à ne pas rester paralysé devant lui... Et j'avoue que ça n'était pas gagné... Non, pas gagné du tout...

* * *

**Voilà pour cette suite, j'ai voulu détailler un peu le cast, ce que je n'avais pas fait auparavant, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! **

**Et on appuie sur le petit bouton vert !!!**


	9. Dance, Dance, Dance

**Alianne-Carebear : Voici la suite mi chequita ! :D**

**EMMA 555 : Eh oui, Taylor est toujours là ou on ne l'attends pas ! lol**

**marine : Je me le demande aussi pourquoi il est arrivé à ce moment là ! lol**

**CindyTwilightAddict : Eh bien, contente de t'avoir fait rêver ma belle ! :)**

**SengaP : tu vas finir par l'avoir ton ascenseur si tu continues ! lol**

**annecullen69 : Une fille dirigée par ses hormones ? Bizarrement, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un ça ! lol**

**Allez, voici le nouveau chapitre, enjoy ! **

* * *

_**9. Dance, Dance, Dance**_

Nous prîmes deux voitures : une pour les filles et une pour les garçons. A peine arrivés dans la boîte, les filles me tirèrent par le bras pour m'emmener sur la piste de danse après avoir pris un verre au bar. Les garçons s'assirent à une table en riant.

J'adorais danser, j'avoue que, comme les filles, c'était mon défouloir. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir Robert qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux au moment où je le regardais. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être sa main à ce moment précis. Son regard croisa le mien, et je ne pus réussir à cacher mon sourire mutin. Le même qu'il avait surpris quelques heures auparavant. Il avait vraiment le don de me rendre folle.

_« Regarde les tous les deux. Encore entrain de se dévorer des yeux. C'est tout juste si Robert ne lui sauterait pas dessus. » s'exclama Nikki._

Je me retournai comme si je ne savais pas à qui Nikki s'adressait.

_« Ne fait pas l'innocente Lola, c'est de toi que je parle. » continua-t-elle._

_« Moi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_« Mouais, c'est ça. Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à danser ? » proposa Kristen._

_« Il a dit tout à l'heure qu'il ne dansait pas. » affirmai-je._

_« Effectivement, nous n'avons jamais réussi à le faire bouger de sa chaise, mais je suis quasiment sûre que si tu l'invites, il acceptera. » riposta Ashley_

_« S'il n'a jamais accepté de danser, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me dirait oui à moi. » fis-je en haussant les épaules de nouveau._

_« Parce qu'à toi, il ne peut rien refuser. » insista Nikki._

_« N'importe quoi. » soupirai-je._

_« On parie ? Allez, va l'inviter. Tu verras qu'il viendra. » me mit-elle au défi._

_« Par contre attends les slows, tu pourras être encore plus proche de lui. » continua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin._

_« D'accord. Pari tenu. » fis-je._

Elle avait trouvé mon point faible, il ne fallait jamais me lancer de défi, j'étais toujours prête à les relever... enfin dans les limites du raisonnable. Nous continuâmes à danser avec nos verres à la main. Quand la musique se fit plus douce, je regardai les filles en souriant et me dirigeai d'un air déterminé vers la table des garçons. Arrivée à la moitié du chemin, je vis un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus venir vers moi. Il était assez grand, plutôt mignon et portait un jean et une chemise blanche.

_« Bonsoir mademoiselle, puis-je vous inviter à danser ? » me demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque._

_« Euh... c'est à dire que... » bégayai-je prise au dépourvu._

_« Vous avez un copain, c'est ça ? Je n'ai jamais de chance, toutes les plus jolies filles sont prises. » soupira-t-il._

_« Non, c'est juste que... » bégayai-je de nouveau._

''C'est juste que je voudrais plutôt danser avec le jeune homme assis à la table là bas qui me rend folle et sur lequel je pourrais sauter, là, maintenant, tout de suite...'' pensai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il crut peut-être que ce sourire lui était adressée car il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et une de ses mains se posa aussitôt sur mes fesses. Je réagis assez violemment et lui jetai le contenu de mon verre à la figure.

_« Non, mais, tu te prends pour qui, espèce de pervers. » lançai-je avec un ton agressif._

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la table et m'assis sur la première chaise.

_« Ça va Lola ? » s'inquiéta Rob._

_« Ne t'en fais pas Rob, Lola vient de nous prouver qu'elle savait très bien se défendre toute seule. » affirma Kellan en riant._

_« On reconnaît là ses origines espagnoles, elle a le sang chaud. » confirma Jackson en riant aussi._

_« Je t'adore toi. » fit Kellan en m'embrassant sur la joue._

Puis il se recula et me regarda avec un air apeuré :

_« Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? » _

_« Imbécile. » répliquai-je en le tapant légèrement sur l'épaule._

_« Pff, je n'arriverais même pas à te faire mal en plus. » continuai-je._

_« Ma pauvre, je vais t'emmener dans la salle de musculation avec moi, la prochaine fois. » me répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de mon cou et en m'embrassant de nouveau sur la joue._

Robert me regardait toujours avec un air inquiet, tandis que Taylor, lui, regardait le garçon qui m'avait accostée avec de la rage dans les yeux. Les filles vinrent nous rejoindre peu de temps après.

_« Bravo Lola, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. » commenta Ashley en s'asseyant à son tour._

_« Mais tu es une vrai tigresse ma parole. Robert, tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi, elle va te dominer. » lança Kristen en riant._

_« Elle le domine déjà, regarde-le, c'est tout juste s'il ne baverait pas. » s'esclaffa Kellan._

_« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? » protestai-je en le tapant de nouveau._

_« Et en plus, elle le défend, comme c'est mignon. » insista Kristen._

Je soupirai en regardant Robert qui fit de même. A deux contre cinq, on n'avait perdu d'avance. Je me souvins soudain que j'avais un défi à relever. Robert se leva et s'approcha de moi au moment où j'allais faire de même.

_« Tu veux bien venir danser avec moi ? » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille._

_« Bien sûr. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

Défi raté... enfin pas vraiment, puisque que j'allais quand même réussir à le faire danser. Il me prit la main et m'emmena vers la piste de danse. Il posa ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et me serra doucement contre lui. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et plongeai dans ses yeux. Ses mains dans le bas de mon dos me faisaient frémir. Chaque petit mouvement d'un de ses doigts me lançait des milliers de frissons dans tout mon corps. Je me sentais tellement bien que je posai ma tête contre son épaule. Je pouvais de nouveau sentir son parfum, effectivement c'était mon parfum préféré. Tout mon corps était à l'écoute, comme si mes sens s'étaient décuplés. Je discernais les battements de son cœur, je percevais ses poumons se gonfler à chaque inspiration, je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je relevai la tête un instant pour plonger de nouveau dans son regard. Je contemplais son visage, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres, ses lèvres m'attiraient comme des aimants, j'avais tellement envie de pouvoir les coller contre les miennes, de goûter à la douceur de ses contours, de sentir sa langue frôler la mienne, nos salives se mélangeaient...

_« A quoi tu penses ? » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

Ses lèvres frôlèrent le lobe de mon oreille, et je fus prise de frissonnement.

_« A rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » répliquai-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

_« Tu me regardes toujours avec un petit sourire espiègle. Ça m'intrigue. J'aimerais être Edward en ce moment, pour pouvoir lire dans tes pensées. » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Si tu savais. » chuchotai-je._

_« Si je savais quoi ? Dis-moi. » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en posant un baiser dans mon cou._

_« Oh, la chanson est fini, merci de m'avoir invitée. » dis-je en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue et en retournant à la table._

Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'asseoir que Taylor s'approcha à son tour de moi et me tendit sa main :

_« Et moi, est-ce que j'ai aussi le droit à une danse avec ma princesse ? » me demanda-t-il avec une moue triste._

_« Taylor... » soupirai-je._

_« S'il te plaît. » me supplia-t-il avec un regard de chien battu._

_« Bon d'accord. » cédai-je en prenant sa main._

Robert était retourné s'asseoir et me regardait avec un sourire interrogateur. J'avais réussis à attiser sa curiosité, ce qui me faisait encore plus sourire. Taylor posa ses mains sur ma taille et me regarda avec son sourire de séducteur.

_« Tiens-toi sage, sinon je te jure que je t'étrangle. » l'avertis-je en riant._

_« A vos ordres chef ! » répliqua-t-il en me serrant contre lui._

Pour une fois, il fut des plus sérieux. Il avait peut-être enfin compris … enfin j'espère...

Nous ne tardâmes pas à rentrer. Une fois dans ma chambre, je retirai mes chaussures, mes pieds étaient en feu, quelle idée aussi de mettre des talons pour aller danser... Je me laissai tomber sur le lit. En tournant la tête, je vis que la veste de Rob était toujours là, posée sur le lit. Je la pris et respirai son parfum. Hum... Je repensais à cette soirée... Robert... Taylor... Je ne savais vraiment plus où j'en étais... Robert m'attirait comme un aimant... Mais Taylor était tellement craquant... Paumée... Oui, paumée... C'est exactement le mot qui me décrivait en ce moment...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà...**

**Allez, on appuie sur le petit bouton, et toutes vos idées pour la suite (comme un ascenseur par exemple ;) ) sont bonne à prendre !!! **

**A très vite ! **


	10. She's So Beautiful

**annecullen69 : désolé de te mettre dans tout tes états, oops ! :s**

**SengaP : petite pensée pour toi en postant ce chapitre ! Et je te confis qu'il y aura peut-être un ascenseur dans un des prochains chapitre ! ;)**

**Alianne-Carebear : Relevé les paris hors-limites du raisonnable ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! *siffle***

**EMMA 555 : Je sens que l'ascenseur te fait aussi fantasmer, hein ? :P**

**chris : Ne juges pas Lola trop vite, elle est juste timide... laisse-lui le temps de faire ses preuves dans les prochains chapitres...**

**TwilightAddictCindy : comme promis, voici la suite ma belle ! Mais plus de pression hein ? :P lol**

**Alors voilà, c'est bien beau de voir tout du point de vue de Lola, mais que pensent réellement les deux garçons qui se battent pour gagner son coeur ? Alors voici, dans ce chapitre, la même soirée, mais vu à travers les yeux de Robert. Que pense-t-il réellement de Lola ? La réponse est là...  
**

* * *

**10. She's So Beautiful...**

**POV Robert**

Je descendis rejoindre les autres dans le hall. J'étais le dernier à arriver. Quand j'aperçus Lola, je fus émerveillé. Elle était tellement jolie. Elle avait une petite robe bustier bleu assez courte qui laissait entrevoir ses belles jambes et ses épaules. Cette robe lui allait à merveille, une vraie déesse. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombés sur ses épaules et son sourire était des plus éblouissants. Elle croisa mon regard, et me sourit... ce sourire qui me faisait juste fondre... elle aurait pu tout me demander... je n'aurais rien pu lui refuser... Je voulais juste qu'elle se sente bien et qu'elle soit heureuse... Elle le méritait tellement... Et moi, je ne méritais tellement pas une fille aussi bien qu'elle...

Arrivés dans la boîte, les filles partirent directement sur la piste de danse. Quant à nous, nous nous installâmes à une table. Lola avait l'air tellement heureuse, tellement dans son élément, comme si elle dansait jour et nuit, une vraie pro d'ailleurs. Je la regardais s'amuser, sourire, ses yeux pétillaient... C'était un vrai bonheur de la voir aussi épanouie. Elle me regarda à plusieurs reprises, tout en parlant avec les filles. Son sourire se fit tout un coup plus mutin, plus malicieux, ce même sourire que j'avais décelé quelques heures auparavant. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

_« Voilà, encore une soirée où nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de parler avec Rob et Taylor qui sont trop occupés à mater Lola. » s'exclama Kellan en riant._

_« N'importe quoi. » répliquai-je en secouant la tête._

_« Et puis même si c'est vrai, on a le droit, non ? Je n'y peux rien si vous n'avez pas les yeux assez ouverts pour vous rendre compte de sa beauté. » s'exclama Taylor._

Sa réplique me fit sourire. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être accro à Lola. J'avais bien vu tout ces sous-entendus et ses gestes envers elle.

_« Sur ça, ne t'en fais pas Taylor, nous aussi on prend plaisir à la regarder danser. La seule différence avec vous, c'est qu'elle ne nous a pas envoûtés, nous. » ria Jackson._

_« Vous êtes pénible les mecs, soit vous foncez, soit vous laissez la place à d'autres. Mais arrêtez de la dévorer des yeux et de ne rien tenter à côté. » soupira Kellan._

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gars disaient ça. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Je ne la dévorais pas des yeux comme ils le disaient si bien. Je la regardais, c'est tout. Soudain les chansons rythmées firent place à de la musique plus douce, Lola me regarda et revînt vers nous. Un garçon blond l'accosta et lui parla quelque instant. Puis il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main sur ses fesses. Je vis Taylor se levait et Jackson le retenir par le bras en disant :

_« Calme, Taylor, je suis sûre qu'elle saura se défendre toute seule. » _

Connaissant Taylor, il était prêt à lui faire la peau. Même moi, qui n'étais pas du tout du genre violent, j'aurais pu lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Comment il pouvait se permettre de faire ça ? Soudain je vis Lola lui lancer un regard noir et lui jeter son verre en pleine figure. Je restai bouche-bée. Elle m'impressionnait. Comment une fille d'apparence si douce et si calme, pouvait-elle se transformer en tigresse en quelque secondes ? Elle était un vrai mystère, quand on avait l'impression de la connaître un peu, elle faisait ou disait quelque chose qui nous scotchait.

_« Dis-donc, elle a vraiment du caractère cette fille. » s'extasia Kellan._

_« Elle a du sang espagnol, ça se voit. Il va falloir être courtois avec elle, sinon on risque de s'en mordre les doigts. » nous avisa Jackson stupéfait._

Effectivement, je resterais respectueux avec elle... mais même sans ce qui venait de se passer, je resterais toujours gentleman avec elle... Une fille comme elle, méritait le respect...

Elle revînt furieuse à la table et s'assit à côté de Kellan.

_« Ça va Lola ? » m'inquiétai-je._

Je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère, c'était bien la première fois. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle puisse l'être comme ça.

_« Ne t'en fais pas Rob, Lola vient de nous prouver qu'elle savait très bien se défendre toute seule. » affirma Kellan en riant._

_« On reconnaît là ses origines espagnoles, elle a le sang chaud. » confirma Jackson en riant._

_« Je t'adore toi. » fit Kellan en l'embrassant sur la joue._

Sacré Kellan, toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se recula soudain et la regarda avec un air apeuré :

_« Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? » _

_« Imbécile. » répliqua-t-elle en le tapant légèrement sur l'épaule._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette blague, et son sourire était tellement sincère que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec les autres. Elle s'était adoucie en un quart de seconde, elle était redevenue la Lola que je connaissais. Comment ne pas être un mystère quand on est un caméléon ? Caméléon... ce mot la définissait parfaitement...

_« Pff, j'arriverais même pas à te faire mal en plus. » continua-t-elle avec une petite moue._

Elle était vraiment adorable cette fille... Oui, vraiment...

_« Ma pauvre, je vais t'emmener dans la salle de musculation avec moi, la prochaine fois. » lui répliqua Kellan en passant son bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant de nouveau sur la joue._

Les filles vinrent nous rejoindre à leur tour. Elles avaient l'air complètement abasourdi.

_« Bravo Lola, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. » commenta Ashley en s'asseyant._

_« Mais tu es une vrai tigresse ma parole. Robert, tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi, elle va te dominer. » lança Kristen en riant._

Bon, voilà, mon quart d'heure est arrivé. C'est reparti pour un tour. Mais pourquoi sont-ils insistant avec ça ? Pourquoi ils veulent à tout prix nous casser ensemble ?

_« Elle le domine déjà, regarde-le, c'est tout juste s'il ne baverait pas. » s'esclaffa Kellan._

A quoi cela servait que je réponde, ils étaient cinq contre moi... Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'éclipser. Je détestais danser, d'ailleurs jamais aucune fille n'avait réussi à me faire mettre un pied sur une piste de danse. Mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Lola en la sortant des griffes de la bande. Et en même temps, cela devait être vraiment agréable de pouvoir la serrer contre moi.

_« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? » protesta Lola en tapant Kellan de nouveau._

_« Et en plus, elle le défend, comme c'est mignon. » insista Kristen._

Lola me regarda en soupirant, je fis de même. Bon, allez, j'y vais, tant pis. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle.

_« Tu veux bien venir danser avec moi ? » lui demandai-je à l'oreille._

_« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire._

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai vers la piste de danse. Je vis en partant les sourires moqueurs des autres, mais je m'en foutais. Au moins, pendant ce temps là, nous aurions la paix. Je posai mes mains dans le bas de son dos et la serrai doucement contre moi. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou et me regarda. J'étais tellement nerveux que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger mes doigts. Mais pourquoi je me sentais aussi impuissant face à elle ? Je n'étais pas du genre timide avec les filles en général, mais là, je ne sais pas, j'avais beaucoup de mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Je me faisais violence pour soutenir son regard. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentais les battements de son cœur, sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration, la douce odeur de sa peau. Elle releva sa tête et me regarda pendant quelques secondes. Je surpris à nouveau ce sourire espiègle qu'elle m'avait déjà fait dans la journée. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Cela m'intriguait.

_« A quoi tu penses ? » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille._

Mes lèvres frôlèrent son lobe d'oreille et je la sentis frissonner.

_« A rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » répliqua-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux._

_« Tu me regardes toujours avec un petit sourire espiègle. Ça m'intrigue. J'aimerais être Edward en ce moment, pour pouvoir lire dans tes pensées. » fis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Si tu savais. » chuchota-t-elle._

_« Si je savais quoi ? Dis-moi. » lui demandai-je à l'oreille en posant un baiser dans son cou._

Mais que voulait dire ce ''Si tu savais'' ? Là, elle avait vraiment attisé ma curiosité comme jamais.

_« Oh, la chanson est fini, merci de m'avoir invitée. » me dit-elle en m'embrassant furtivement sur la joue et en retournant à la table._

Je restai sans mots. Je la suivis et retournai m'asseoir. Taylor se leva et se dirigea vers Lola en lui tendant la main.

_« Et moi, est-ce que j'ai aussi le droit à une danse avec ma princesse ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une moue triste._

_« Taylor... » soupira-t-elle._

_« S'il te plaît. » la supplia-t-il avec un regard de chien battu._

_« Bon d'accord. » céda-t-elle en prenant sa main._

Je continuai à la regarder en cherchant ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir dire par ce ''Si tu savais''. Elle me regarda de loin pendant qu'elle dansait avec Taylor et avait l'air satisfaite d'avoir attisé ma curiosité.

Après une soirée aussi forte en sensation, je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux, et là, le visage de Lola m'apparut aussitôt. Je repensais à toutes les sensations, les émotions, les sentiments qui avaient émergé en moi depuis ces derniers jours. Je pense qu'il était temps que j'ouvre les yeux : j'étais indéniablement attiré par elle. Je n'avais jamais été aussi démuni face à quelqu'un, devant elle, je déposais les armes. A chaque fois que je voulais m'éloigner d'elle, il y avait comme un aimant qui me retenait. J'étais comme Edward face à Bella, cette étrange attraction qui n'avait été pour moi que pure fiction pendant presque 4 ans, était devenue réelle aujourd'hui, et c'était Lola qui en était la cause. Oui, il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux et que j'accepte enfin ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi... Il fallait que je l'admette, que j'admette que je l'aime... Oui, Lola, je t'aime... Plus que je n'aurais pensé aimer quelqu'un un jour...

* * *

**Voilà. Maintenant vous savez ce que pense Robert.**

**Vous aurez un aperçu des pensées de Taylor dans le prochain chapitre !!**

**Allez, on clique sur le petit bouton vert, car vous savez quoi ? J'adore les reviews ! :D**


	11. She's So Sexy

**Je tiens vraiment à toutes vous remercier pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.**

**Stetiphany : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise.**

**MrsSwanCullen : Merci beaucoup !  
**

**Et merci à Alianne-Carebear, chris, EMMA 555, Scotty, TwilightAddictCindy, annecullen69, et marine de continuer à me soutenir !**

**Alors, voici maintenant, ce que Taylor a dans la tête !**

**Enjoy ! **

**

* * *

**

**11. She's So Sexy...**

**POV Taylor**

Je venais de finir de m'habiller. Je sortis donc de ma chambre et aperçus Lola qui partait vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait une robe courte qui dévoilait ses jolies jambes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler devant sa beauté, une vraie femme fatale. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu, ça n'aurait pas été vraiment classe comme approche. Je pressai le pas, et la rattrapai devant la porte de l'ascenseur.

_« Attends-moi ma princesse. » lui dis-je en l'attrapant par la taille._

_« Taylor, lâches-moi. » soupira-t-elle._

_« Je n'ai pas envie. Tu es tellement jolie... » lui assurai-je en posant un baiser sur son épaule._

Sa peau était aussi douce que la soie.

_« Tellement sexy... » continuai-je en posant un baiser sur son autre épaule._

_« Tellement attirante... » fis-je en repoussant ses cheveux de son cou._

Elle avait un parfum enivrant. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de la toucher.

_« Tellement désirable... » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en l'embrassant dans le cou._

Je la sentis frissonner sous mes gestes. Je le savais que je lui plaisais.

_« Taylor, tu es vraiment pénible. » soupira-t-elle de nouveau en essayant de se défaire de mon étreinte._

Je la tournai face à moi et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Son regard me rendait fou. Je caressai tendrement sa joue et passai mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci étaient tellement douces, tellement désirables, je rêvais de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de mêler ma langue avec la sienne. Je posai mon autre main dans le bas de son dos pour pouvoir la serrer contre moi. Rien que le fait de sentir sa poitrine contre mon torse fit monter le désir en moi. J'approchai doucement mon visage du sien et allais poser mes lèvres contre les siennes quand elle détourna la tête. Je savais très bien qu'elle était timide et que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais osé m'avouer que je lui plaisais. Je passai ma main sous son menton pour la rassurer et tournai sa tête face à moi. Elle était si jolie, et ses lèvres entrouvertes ne faisaient que me captiver encore plus. Je recommençai à avancer mes lèvres des siennes en lui murmurant :

_« Lola, arrêtes de vouloir résister, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu en as autant envie que moi. »_

Elle repoussa ma main et se défit de mon étreinte en disant :

_« Taylor, je ne veux pas de décevoir, mais je ne penses pas à toi de cette façon. »_

Puis elle monta dans l'ascenseur en me lançant juste timidement :

_« Je suis désolée ! »_

_« Je te ferais changer d'avis. » lançai-je avec un sourire diabolique._

Elle était vraiment beaucoup plus coincée que je ne le pensais. Mais cela ne me posait pas de problème, je saurais trouver le moyen de la désinhiber. Je retournai dans ma chambre quelques minutes, puis descendis dans le hall. Tout le monde était déjà là, il ne manquait plus que moi et Robert.

Nous prîmes une voiture avec les gars et les filles partirent ensemble. Arrivé dans la boîte, les filles entrainèrent Lola avec elles sur la piste de danse. Nous allâmes nous asseoir entre garçons à une table d'où l'on pouvait observer les filles. Je la regardais onduler son corps, elle était tellement sexy, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle ne voyait pas que les garçons se retournaient sur son passage, elle ne savait pas qu'un simple de ses regards faisaient fondre même le garçon le plus insensible. Enfin, moi je le ressentais comme ça, elle m'avait envoûté dés le premier regard. Elle avait un sex-appeal incroyable et ses origines andalouses devaient sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

_« Voilà, encore une soirée où nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de parler avec Rob et Taylor qui sont trop occupés à mater Lola. » s'exclama Kellan en riant._

_« N'importe quoi. » répliqua Robert en secouant la tête._

_« Et puis même si c'est vrai, on a le droit, non ? Je n'y peux rien si vous n'avez pas les yeux assez ouverts pour vous rendre compte de sa beauté. » leur fis-je remarquer._

_« Sur ça, ne t'en fais pas Taylor, nous aussi on prend plaisir à la regarder danser. La seule différence avec vous, c'est qu'elle ne nous a pas envoûté, nous. » ria Jackson._

_« Vous êtes pénible les mecs, soit vous foncez, soit vous laissez la place à d'autres. Mais arrêtez de la dévorer des yeux et de ne rien tenter à côté. » soupira Kellan._

Laisser la place à d'autres ? Alors là, sûrement pas, même pas à mes meilleures potes. Lola était à moi. Et je me battrais sans problème pour elle. D'ailleurs de voir tous ces mecs entrain de la regarder me rendait fou. Quand la musique devînt plus douce, Lola revînt vers la table. Un gars l'accosta et parla quelque instant avec elle. Quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main sur ses fesses, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me levai furieux. Jackson me retînt par le bras :

_« Calme, Taylor, je suis sûre qu'elle saura se défendre toute seule. » _

Comment pouvait-il me dire de rester calme ? Et de quel droit ce mec lui mettait la main aux fesses ? Je serrai les dents et m'assis en ne perdant pas de vu ma Lola. Quand je la vis lui jeter son verre à la figure, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Elle était vraiment superbe ma Lola. Même si j'avais envie de me lever et de foutre une raclée à ce connard qui avait osé la toucher, j'étais impressionné par sa répartie. On ne touche pas à ma Lola.

_« Dis-donc, elle a vraiment du caractère cette fille. » s'extasia Kellan._

_« Elle a du sang espagnol, ça se voit. Il va falloir être courtois avec elle, sinon on risque de s'en mordre les doigts. » nous avisa Jackson stupéfait._

J'étais tellement fier d'elle. Elle revînt furieuse à la table et s'assit à côté de Kellan.

_« Ça va Lola ? » s'inquiéta Rob._

_« Ne t'en fais pas Rob, Lola vient de nous prouver qu'elle savait très bien se défendre toute seule. » affirma Kellan en riant._

_« On reconnaît là ses origines espagnoles, elle a le sang chaud. » confirma Jackson en riant._

_« Je t'adore toi. » fit Kellan en l'embrassant sur la joue._

Oh, hey, doucement Kellan, attention à ce que tu fais, n'en profites pas non plus. Je le vis se reculer soudain et la regarder avec un air apeuré :

_« Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? » _

_« Imbécile. » répliqua-t-elle en le tapant légèrement sur l'épaule._

Bien fait Monsieur Parfait, la prochaine fois, tu ne te frotteras pas à ma princesse.

_« Pff, j'arriverais même pas à te faire mal en plus. » continua-t-elle._

_« Ma pauvre, je vais t'emmener dans la salle de musculation avec moi, la prochaine fois. » lui répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant de nouveau sur la joue._

Ma princesse, mon héroïne, ma déesse, ma favorite, qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer ma Lola. Même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ce sale type qui avait osé faire ça. Il pouvait remercier Jackson de m'avoir retenu, sinon, je ne donnais pas chère de sa peau. Les filles vinrent nous rejoindre à leur tour. Elles avaient l'air aussi étonné que nous.

_« Bravo Lola, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. » commenta Ashley en s'asseyant._

_« Mais tu es une vrai tigresse ma parole. Robert, tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi, elle va te dominer. » lança Kristen en riant._

Et voilà, c'était repartit avec cette histoire. Mais pourquoi essayait-il tous de vouloir casser Lola avec Rob ? Ça me rendait fou, c'était pour moi qu'elle était faite, mais je finirais par leur faire comprendre.

_« Elle le domine déjà, regarde-le, c'est tout juste s'il ne baverait pas. » s'esclaffa Kellan._

_« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? » protesta-t-elle en le tapant de nouveau._

_« Et en plus, elle le défend, comme c'est mignon. » insista Kristen._

Vraiment j'avais horreur de toutes ses insinuations. Lola soupira, je savais très bien que tout ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Robert se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui parla à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Elle lui sourit et il prit sa main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

_« Vous voyez ce que je vois ? Robert n'a jamais voulu danser avec aucune de nous et là c'est carrément lui qui invite Lola. » fit remarquer Kristen dépitée._

_« Et après il viendra nous dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Foutaise... Il est complètement sous le charme et ça depuis la première fois où il l'a vue. » assura Kellan._

Bravo Taylor, la prochaine fois, tu seras plus rapide. Je me foutais que Rob soit sous le charme ou pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser me piquer la place. Il avait peut-être gagné le cœur de Bella dans le film mais le cœur de Lola, il ne l'aurait pas. Il ne gagnerait pas à chaque fois. Et je serais prêt à me battre s'il le fallait. Lola était ma princesse... Oui, ma princesse à moi... et à personne d'autre. Je ne supportais plus de le voir coller à elle, de voir ses mains sur elle, de le voir jouer le mec timide alors que c'était juste une manœuvre pour pouvoir la mettre plus facilement dans son lit. Rob n'avait jamais été timide avec les filles, c'était juste une combine pour la faire craquer. Et ça avait vraiment le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. Quand ils revinrent à la table, je m'avançai à mon tour vers Lola et lui tendis la main :

_« Et moi, est-ce que j'ai aussi le droit à une danse avec ma princesse ? » lui demandai-je avec une moue triste._

_« Taylor... » soupira-t-elle._

Je savais que mon approche de tout à l'heure l'avait un peu déstabilisée. Et c'était mon but, justement, de la surprendre.

_« S'il te plaît. » la suppliai-je avec un regard de chien battu._

_« Bon d'accord. » céda-t-elle en prenant ma main._

Je l'emmenai sur la piste et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien en lui souriant.

_« Tiens-toi sage, sinon je te jure que je t'étrangle. » me lança-t-elle en riant._

_« A vos ordres chef ! » répliquai-je en la serrant contre moi._

C'était tellement agréable de la sentir contre moi. J'admirais ses épaules, son cou et ses bras dénudés, elle était tellement parfaite. Sa robe laissait entrevoir la courbe des ses seins et moulait ses fesses parfaitement. Lola était une vraie femme fatale et avait parfois un petit sourire espiègle qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres... J'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, pour caresser délicatement son cou du bout des doigts, poser des baisers brûlant sur ses épaules, remonter doucement mes mains le long de ses cuisses, pour la faire frémir de plaisir et l'emmener au septième ciel. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, ce soir, j'allais rester sage...

* * *

**Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce que pense Taylor !**

**Il risque d'y avoir pas mal de Lemon dans le prochain chapitre, est-ce que ça déranges quelqu'un ? **

**Allez, le petit bouton vert vous attends !!!!! **

**A trés vite ! **


	12. What I Feel For You

**De nouveau, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que me mon histoire est apprécié et me donne la motivation pour continuer. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà écrit les chapitres 13, 14, 15, 16, et 17 tellement vous m'avez motivé ! :)  
**

**Merci SengaP pour tes idées ! ;) Oui, tu l'auras ton ascenseur ! ;)  
**

**Allez, je vous envoie sans plus tarder ce nouveau chapitre et comme je vous avais déjà prévenu : ATTENTION LEMON ! **

**Enjoy et surtout lisez bien jusqu'au dernier mot ! ;)**

* * *

_**12. What I Feel For You**_

**POV Taylor**

La soirée avait été très agréable, et le fait d'avoir pu danser avec Lola était tout simplement merveilleux. J'allai prendre tranquillement ma douche, enfilai un short et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je fermai les yeux en espérant rêver de ma princesse. Soudain, j'entendis frapper doucement à ma porte. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Je me levai et allai ouvrir. Je fus surpris de voir Lola qui se tenait là juste devant ma porte. Elle était pieds-nus et portait encore sa robe si sexy.

_« Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère. » s'inquiéta-t-elle timidement en se mordant la lèvre._

_« Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Rien. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? » me demanda-t-elle gênée._

_« Bien sûr, entre. » l'invitai-je en ouvrant la porte._

Elle entra hésitante et resta debout.

_« Tu as perdu tes chaussures en route ma Cendrillon ? » lui fis-je remarquer en riant._

_« Non, j'avais trop mal au pied. Ça m'apprendra à mettre des talons pour sortir en boîte. » grimaça-t-elle._

Elle était tellement craquante. Elle était là... debout... juste devant moi... dans MA chambre. Je rêvais éveillé. Ce que j'avais attendu depuis ces quelques jours, se réalisait ce soir.

_« Assieds-toi ma belle, ça ira déjà mieux. » lui dis-je en prenant sa main et en l'emmenant sur mon lit._

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et elle me regarda en grimaçant. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir mal. Un petit massage lui ferait le plus grand bien, je pense. Ce soir, il fallait que je saisisse ma chance. C'était le moment où jamais. Je me levai et me mis à genou devant elle sous son regard étonné.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'interrogea-t-elle._

_« Rien, je veux juste faire partir tes douleurs. Donnes-moi tes petits pieds, tu vas voir après tu n'auras plus mal. » lui assurai-je._

Elle me regarda avec un sourire amusé puis allongea ses jambes. Je lui massai les pieds pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait la peau tellement soyeuse et ses pieds étaient aussi parfaits que le reste de son corps. Elle s'allongea et se mit à rire quand je lui massai les orteils.

_« Tu es chatouilleuse ? Hum... très intéressant ça. » dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin et en me relevant. _

_« Et tu es chatouilleuse seulement des orteils où il y a d'autres endroits ? » m'intéressai-je en m'allongeant à ses côtés et en commençant à la chatouiller à la taille._

Elle se tordait de rire, et j'avoue que j'adorais ça.

_« Taylor... arrêtes ça... » me fit-elle entre deux rires._

_« Ah, ah, j'ai trouvé tes faiblesses princesse. » ris-je en continuant._

_« Taylor... s'il te plaît... » me supplia-t-elle en riant de plus belle._

_« D'accord, j'arrête, mais tu me donnes quoi en échange ? » lui quémandai-je._

_« Ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, arrêtes... » continua-t-elle en riant toujours._

Ce que je veux ? Alors là... J'étais un peu soufflé. CE QUE JE VEUX ? Ce n'était pas une chose à me dire ça.

Je m'arrêtai, restai positionné sur le côté et m'appuyai sur ma main en la regardant. Elle resta allongée et me regarda aussi. Elle me sourit timidement, puis tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Elle était tellement belle, tellement envoûtante...

Elle se leva soudainement et partit vers la porte :

_« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. » s'exclama-t-elle._

_« Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas, reste encore un peu. » la suppliai-je en la retenant par le bras._

Elle se retourna pour me faire face. Je la regardai un moment, puis passai doucement ma main le long de sa joue. Elle appuya sa joue contre ma main et me sourit. Puis elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou en continuant de me regarder. Je posai une main dans le bas de son dos et la serrai plus fort contre moi, puis passai ma main dans ses cheveux et descendis dans sa nuque. Elle me regardait toujours et je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Le moment que j'attendais tellement impatiemment était arrivé, elle était à moi. Oui... ce soir... elle allait être mienne. J'approchai doucement mon visage et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient d'une douceur incomparable, même plus douce que je ne l'avais pensé. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de mon cou et je pouvais sentir ses doigts caresser ma nuque. Je sentis des frissons envahir mon corps. Elle se recula quelques instants et me regarda :

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Tay. On ne devrait pas. Non, on ne doit pas. »_

Elle me repoussa et voulu sortir, mais je la rattrapai et l'embrassai plus passionnément. Elle passa de nouveau ses bras autour de mon cou et je la soulevai de terre pour l'emmener sur mon lit. Je la posai délicatement et m'allongeai sur elle. Je l'embrassai de nouveau et faufilai ma langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Nos deux langues se mêlaient tout comme nos salives et je peux dire que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes de pouvoir la sentir contre moi. Je sentais les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et ses mains caressaient mon dos. Elle commença à faire glisser ses doigts du bas de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque, puis refit le même chemin dans le sens inverse. Elle savait si prendre pour me faire vibrer. Je commençai à descendre mes baisers sur son cou, puis sur ses épaules dénudées. Je fis glisser ma main le long de sa jambe et remontai jusqu'à sa hanche.

_« Tay... » murmura-t-elle._

Je redressai la tête et la regardai dans les yeux.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe princesse ? » m'inquiétai-je._

_« Rien. C'est juste que... » commença-t-elle en faisant glisser ses ongles le long de mon torse._

Puis, soudainement, elle me poussa sur le dos et monta sur moi.

_« J'ai juste envie de te dominer un peu. » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avec un petit rire diabolique._

Elle me regarda en riant puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentais ses mains parcourir mon torse et ses baisers se faire plus sensuels. Sa sensualité naturelle ressortait encore plus que d'habitude et je fus étonné de la voir aussi libérée. Elle qui paraissait si timide d'habitude... Je dois dire que j'aimais beaucoup cette partie de sa personnalité, son côté un peu sauvage me rendait encore plus dépendant. Je caressai délicatement ses jambes et remontai doucement sous sa robe pendant qu'elle s'amusait à m'embrasser et à passer sa langue sur mon torse. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à tenir et je sentais l'excitation monter. Je me redressai en la gardant assise face à moi, puis remontai délicatement sa robe jusqu'à lui retirer. J'admirai son corps quasiment nu et recommençai à l'embrasser. Elle avait de nouveau passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Sa poitrine collée contre mon torse m'émoustillait encore plus. Je passai mes mains dans son dos puis descendis et glissai mes mains sous sa culotte. Je massai ses fesses pendant qu'elle me mordillait le cou et les épaules. Je repris ma place initiale, c'est-à-dire au dessus d'elle et commençai à caresser ses seins et à les embrasser à pleine bouche, puis je passai ma langue délicatement autour de ses tétons en les mordillant légèrement. Je descendis ensuite vers son ventre et m'amusai à passer ma langue autour de son nombril. Puis je descendis encore et lui retirai ce qui lui rester de tissu. J'embrassai tendrement le bas de son ventre et descendis jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres qui étaient déjà gonflées par le plaisir. Je titillai son clitoris avec ma langue et l'entendis gémir à chaque effleurement. Son plaisir faisait le mien. Je sentais son sexe humide sous mes doigts qui entreprenaient de découvrir l'intérieur de son intimité. Elle se cambra à plusieurs reprises et j'entendis sa respiration devenir saccadée. Je me décidai après un moment à remonter jusqu'à son visage quand mon téléphone me fit sursauter. Je me levai en sursaut de mon lit … personne à côté de moi... mais où est passé ma Lola ? Je pris quelque instant à réaliser... et merde... ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre lemoné. Je ne suis pas habituer à écrire des choses aussi osé, alors soyez indulgentes avec moi ! :$**

**Allez, on appuie sur le petit bouton vert ! :)**

**A trés vite pour le nouveau chapitre ! **


	13. Just A Song

f**ande0601 : Tu iras consoler Taylor ! ;)**

**SengaP : J'essaierai de poster plus souvent, mais je préfères garder quelques chapitres sous le coude de peur de rencontrer le syndrôme de la page blanche ! Mais bon, rien que pour toi, je postes un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! ;)**

**annecullen69 : Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres Lemon ! ;)**

**Pop'n Gum : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant ! :)  
**

**Fanoudusud : C'était mon but de vous faire peur ! lol**

**Jasper's Kitten : Il doit être frustré quand même, tu ne penses pas ? lol**

**Stetiphany : Contente de t'avoir piégé ! :P**

**marine : Piégé ! lol Pour ton plus grand plaisir, une POV de Lola et de Rob ! ;)**

**scotty : voici la suite ! :)**

**et pour finir mes deux evergrenniennes adorées : **

**Alianne-Carebear : mi chequita, tu dois le savoir à force que j'aime taquiner mon monde, non? :P  
**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Piégé aussi !! :P Moi aussi je t'adore ! ;)  
**

**Je suis vraiment morte de rire ! Je vous ai quasiment toutes piégé ! lol**

**Bon allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre d'avantage, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D  
**

* * *

_**13. Just a song...**_

**POV Lola**

Je me réveillai doucement, et regardai l'heure. 8 heures, j'avais encore 1 petite heure devant moi. Je me levai tranquillement, allai prendre une douche et enfilai un short et un tee-shirt. Tout le monde était déjà en bas quand j'arrivai dans le hall.

_« Bien dormi princesse ? » lança Taylor en m'embrassant sur la joue._

_« Oui. Salut tout le monde. » m'exclamai-je._

Nous partîmes tous vers le lieu de tournage et commençâmes à travailler très rapidement. Entre deux prises, Kristen s'approcha de moi :

_« Ça va Lola ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant._

_« Oui, et toi ? » répliquai-je._

_« Ça va ! Alors, encore entrain d'admirer Rob ? » me lança-t-elle en riant._

_« Pas du tout. » lui assurai-je._

_« Lola, n'essaye pas de me le cacher, je sais très bien que tu craques complètement sur lui, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi tu ne te lances pas ? Vous allez tellement bien ensemble en plus. » me fit-elle._

_« Kris, j'aime bien Rob c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas du tout du genre à mélanger travail et vie privée. » dis-je._

_« C'est une excuse des plus ridicules Lola, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Depuis le temps que je connais Rob, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi timide avec une fille qui lui plait, ça prouve bien que ce n'est pas juste une attirance passagère. Tu as peur de quoi ?__ »__ m'interrogea-t-elle._

_« J'ai peur de perdre son amitié, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui, j'ai peur de la réaction de ses fans... je ne pense pas mériter quelqu'un d'aussi bien que lui. » lui avouai-je tristement._

_« D'abord tu ne perdras pas son amitié, mais tu gagneras son amour, ensuite, les fans réagiront comme elles réagiront, Rob fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie et enfin, arrêtes de te rabaisser, tu es une fille géniale et toi, comme Rob, vous méritez le bonheur, et je sais que tu sauras le rendre heureux et vice-versa. De toute façon, moi et les autres, on ne lâchera pas l'affaire, alors soit tu te lances, soit on s'en occupe à notre façon. C'est toi qui vois. Mais sache que l'on finira par gagner. » m'avertit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Si tu le dis. » soupirai-je._

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'étais tranquillement entrain de fumer une cigarette pendant que Lola tournait une de ses scènes. Elle était toujours professionnelle, elle voulait toujours que tout soit parfait, elle avait cette petite pointe de perfectionnisme qui faisait d'elle une vraie actrice. J'adorais la regarder tourner ses scènes avec une assurance et une facilité déconcertante. Elle était née pour être actrice et cela se voyait, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait.

_« Ah, encore hypnotisé par la jolie Lola à ce que je vois. » me fit remarquer Kellan en venant me rejoindre._

_« J'aime bien sa façon de jouer. » lui répliquai-je._

_« Arrêtes Rob, je sais bien que tu aimes bien plus que ça chez Lola. » affirma-t-il._

_« C'est une fille sympa. » dis-je timidement._

_« Mais merde, tu attends quoi pour aller lui dire tes sentiments pour elle ? Tu attends que quelqu'un vienne te piquer la place ? Tu attends que Taylor réussisse à la séduire ? Je ne te comprends pas là, il est passé où le Rob fonceur ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi coincé devant une fille qui te plaît. C'est quoi le problème ? » s'énerva Kellan._

_« C'est ça le problème Kellan, je me sens tellement faible devant elle. Oui, d'accord, je l'avoue, elle me plaît et même bien plus que tu ne le crois, mais elle me rend tellement impuissant, tellement fragile, dès qu'elle me regarde ou qu'elle me sourit, je perds tout mes moyens. Comment je peux faire ? » avouai-je._

_« Fais-lui comprendre par des petits gestes tendres, et en plus, elle t'aime aussi, ça se voit. Alors fermes les yeux et fonces, dis-toi que tu vas gagner le bonheur et l'amour, ce n'est pas rien non ? » m'assura-t-il calmé._

_« Facile à dire, mais je vais essayer. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, t'es vraiment un pote. » lui dis-je. _

_« Ben de rien, c'est fait pour ça les potes. Et puis, pour être franc, je ne tiens pas trop à laisser Lola entre les griffes du grand méchant loup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répliqua-t-il en riant._

_« Moi non plus, je t'assure. » confirmai-je en riant aussi._

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

La journée avait été calme, et semblable aux autres jours. Ce soir, les garçons avaient décidé de nous emmener dans un bar-karaoké. Un bar tout simple, comme je les aimais. Nous étions tous assis à une table entrain de siroter un verre et de parler.

_« Alors qui va passer le premier sur scène ce soir ? » s'exclama Kellan._

_« Honneur aux filles, pour une fois. » répliqua Jackson._

_« Et bien, on va dire Lola, alors. » fit Nikki en me regardant._

_« Quoi moi ? Que voulez-vous que j'aille faire sur la scène ? » les interrogeai-je étonnée._

_« Ben un striptease, que veux-tu y faire d'autre ? » répondit Kellan en riant._

_« Ça suffit toi, je t'interdis de te moquer encore de moi, ou sinon je t'appelle Calinours. » dis-je en le tapant sur l'épaule._

_« Calinours ? Mais ça lui va parfaitement comme surnom ça. D'où t'es venu cette excellente idée ? » ria Ashley._

_« De ma meilleure amie, Haily. » répondis-je en regardant Kellan qui s'était tout d'un coup tut._

_« Faut que tu nous la présente alors. » s'exclama Kristen._

_« Elle vient me rejoindre dans environ une semaine, donc vous allez avoir la chance de la rencontrer. D'ailleurs, elle aimerait bien que Calinours vienne avec moi la chercher à l'aéroport. » informai-je en regardant Kellan._

_« Elle est jolie ? Elle ressemble à quoi ? T'as pas une photo ? » sourit-il._

Je sortis une photo de mon portefeuille et lui tendis. Il la regarda quelque instant puis me regarda de nouveau avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

_« Elle arrive quand exactement ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas encore, elle doit m'appeler pour me prévenir. » lui signifiai-je._

_« Okay, alors quand tu l'auras au téléphone, tu pourras lui dire que Calinours l'attendra impatiemment à l'aéroport. » me confirma-t-il avec un sourire conquis._

_« Elle va être très contente, crois-moi. » lui confirmai-je en récupérant la photo qui avait eu le temps de faire le tour de la table._

_« C'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant faut que tu ailles chanter ma belle. » insista Jackson._

_« Je veux bien, mais si quelqu'un m'accompagne. » rétorquai-je._

_« Mais Robert va se faire un plaisir de t'accompagner ma chère. Hein oui Rob ? » avança Kellan en regardant avec insistance son copain._

_« Oui, bien sûr. » confirma Rob en me souriant timidement._

Nous partîmes tous les deux vers la scène et attendîmes que la chanson commence. Nous avions pu lire sur l'écran que la chanson qui allait passer n'était autre que ''Broken Strings''. Quelle jolie chanson et surtout quel beau duo. Soudain la musique se mis en route et Rob commença à chanter de sa voix rauque et sensuelle.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you and so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

_Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late, too late_

_Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?_

_But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late_

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?  
Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again_

Wow !!! Juste... wow !!! Ces 3 minutes avaient été juste... wow ! Quoi? J'avais déjà dit trois fois wow ? Ben, c'est juste que je ne trouvais pas de mots assez fort pour décrire le moment que je venais de passer avec Rob. Nous revenions vers la table quand une jeune fille vint demander un autographe à Rob. Je retournai discrètement m'asseoir.

_« Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. C'est incroyable. Il y a une telle alchimie entre vous deux. Vous m'avez mis le frisson. » s'exclama Kristen._

_« Tu chantes souvent Lola ? » me demanda Jackson perplexe._

_« Assez souvent, j'avoue. Mais ayant une meilleure amie chanteuse, comment ne pas faire autrement ? » concédai-je._

_« Ta meilleure amie ? Tu veux dire Haily ? Elle est chanteuse ? » me questionna Kellan soudainement très intéressé par notre conversation._

_« Oui, elle fait ces études dans le domaine artistique, elle rêve d'être chanteuse ou danseuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle vient à Vancouver, elle doit passer un casting. » expliquai-je._

_« Une chanteuse ? Alors là, Kellan, désolé, mais c'est pour moi ce genre de fille, pas pour toi. » lança Jackson en souriant._

_« N'importe quoi, et puis c'est pas toi qu'elle appelle Calinours et elle veut que ce soit moi qui aille la chercher à l'aéroport, alors, laisse tomber, t'as aucune chance. » lui fit remarquer Kellan en lui montrant la langue._

_« Là, Kellan marque un point Jazz. » ria Ashley._

_« De quoi vous parlez ? » lança Rob en s'asseyant._

_« On parlait de la future petite copine de Kellan. Elle est chanteuse. » s'exclama Nikki._

_« Ah oui, ta meilleure amie est chanteuse ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Eh oui, si elle entendait ce que tu viens de dire Nikki, elle te tuerait du regard. » riai-je._

_« Oui, mais elle n'ai pas là, alors tant mieux pour moi. » ria-t-elle à son tour._

Nous finîmes la soirée à boire (un peu trop, j'avoue) et à rire aux éclats. Nous rentrâmes vers 3 heures du matin, encore heureux que demain était un jour off. J'allais prendre un verre de coca dans le bar quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait plus rien. J'avais trop soif, je descendis donc au bar de l'hôtel pour aller chercher de quoi me rafraîchir. Je remontai tranquillement par les escaliers. Arrivée à l'étage, je croisai Taylor qui descendait certainement.

* * *

**Les paroles de la chanson ''Broken Strings'' sont de James Morrison et Nelly Furtado. Mais je pense que vous le saviez ! **

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**A très vite !  
**


	14. I Hate You

**Jasper's Kitten : Mais que va bien pouvoir faire Taylor ? Réponse tout de suite ! ;)**

**EMMA 555 : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :)**

**Pop'n Gum : La chanson me faisait bizarrement à lui ! :)**

**SamiaCullen : Pourquoi Ashley surnomme Jackson ''Jazz'' ? C'est juste amicale, du moins je pense ! ;)**

**annecullen69 : Le surnom c'est juste spontané, j'ai pas chercher à faire transparaître quelque chose !**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Tu vois comme moi Calinours 1 et 2 comme le couple parfait hein ? lol**

**Alianne-Carebear : Oui, c'est ton Calinours rien qu'à toi !!!! :D**

**chocodu57 : j'essaierais de faire plus long promis ! ;)**

**Bon alors à la demande de Alianne-Carebear qui ne peut pas attendre pour lire la suite, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**14. I Hate You**_

_« Hey, princesse. » lança-t-il en s'approchant de moi._

_« Tiens, ton bar est vide aussi ? » répliquai-je en riant._

_« Non, je te cherchais. » révéla-t-il._

Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

_« Tay, tu vas pas recommencer. » soupirai-je en posant mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser._

_« J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

De sa main gauche, il bloqua mes mains derrière mon dos, puis me colla contre le mur. Puis il passa son autre main le long de ma joue avant d'effleurer mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, mais je détournai la tête.

_« Arrêtes de faire ta timide princesse, j'ai bien vu clair dans ton jeu. » insista-t-il attrapant mon menton et en me forçant à le regarder._

_« Taylor, tu te fais des idées, lâches-moi s'il te plaît. » soupirais-je._

J'avoue qu'il commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Il était tellement déterminé. Il avança ses lèvres malgré mes réticences et les posa sur les miennes. J'essayais de me débattre, mais il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi. Quand je sentis sa langue frôler la mienne, je fus prise de dégoût. Je le haïssais du plus profond de moi-même. Il me forçait à faire une chose que je ne voulais pas. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là. Je posai mon pied sur le sien et appuyai de toutes mes forces, ce qui eut le don de le faire reculer.

_« Mais t'es folle, ça va pas. » s'écria-t-il furieux._

Je me mis à courir en direction de ma chambre et m'enfermai. Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte et fondis en larmes. Comment il avait pu faire ça ?

_« Lola, ouvres-moi. » fit Taylor en frappant à ma porte._

_« **DEGAGE, FICHE MOI LA PAIX.** » lui lançai-je entre deux sanglots._

_« Lola, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas du, je t'en pris, laisse-moi entrer, il faut qu'on parle. » insista-t-il._

_« **VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE.** » m'écriai-je._

_« Je ne bougerais pas de là, même s'il faut que je passe la nuit là, je le ferrai. Il faut qu'on parle. Je suis très patient, tu sais. » m'informa-t-il._

Je me levai furieuse et ouvris la porte. Il me regarda avec un air désolé. Je le haïssais de tout mon être. Je m'approchai de lui et lui collai une gifle. J'y avais mis toute ma rage.

_« Ne m'approche plus jamais, t'as compris ? Plus jamais. **JE TE HAIS**. » fis-je entre mes dents serrées._

Je pus apercevoir avant de refermer la porte, le visage de Kellan qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Sans doute m'avait-il entendu crier. Je refermai la porte et allai m'allonger sur mon lit. Je fondis de nouveau en larmes. Il avait profité de ma naïveté, je lui avais pourtant fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui. Je finis par m'endormir. Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Taylor**

Je frottai ma joue, je l'avais bien mérité en même temps. Mais pourtant je croyais que j'avais une chance avec elle. En même temps, j'avais tellement bu que je n'étais pas vraiment en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

_« Taylor, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Kellan en sortant dans le couloir._

_« Rien, j'ai juste fait une connerie. » lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le sol._

_« Tu as vraiment du lui faire quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle soit aussi furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » m'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_« Je l'ai croisé dans les escaliers et je l'ai embrassé. Mais apparemment, je m'étais fait des idées, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié. » lui racontai-je tristement._

_« Taylor, tu l'as pas forcé quand même ? » me questionna-t-il._

_« Disons que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. » avouai-je à demi-mots._

_« Mais, t'es dingue ma parole. Qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? » s'indigna-t-il._

_« J'en sais rien, avec tout ce que j'ai bu aussi, j'avais plus vraiment les idées claires, et puis, elle m'attire tellement, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras, je l'aime Kellan. Je ne veux surtout pas perdre son amitié. » lui confiai-je les larmes aux yeux._

_« Ben là, il fallait y penser avant, après ce que tu viens de faire, elle ne te ferra plus confiance. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à gagner son cœur. D'ailleurs, je crois que là, tu as paumé ta seule chance. » m'informa-t-il._

_« Je sais. J'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera et que l'on restera amis. Je ne veux pas la perdre, elle est trop importante pour moi. Si je dois me contenter de son amitié, et bien je m'en contenterai. » fis-je en haussant les épaules._

_« Allez, vas te coucher, Tay. Tu verras ça demain. Lola sera un peu plus calme. » me lança-t-il._

_« Ouais, t'as raison, merci Kellan. » lui dis-je en me levant._

_« Ben de rien. A demain. » répliqua-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre._

Je retournai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con. C'est sûr qu'elle m'en voudrait... et connaissant son caractère, elle n'allait pas me pardonner aussi facilement... Pfff... Mes larmes coulaient sans que je m'en rende compte. Quel crétin...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je me réveillai vers 10 heures, j'avais passé une nuit un peu agitée, mais bon... J'allai prendre une douche pour me réveiller et enfilai un short et un chemisier. Je décidai de descendre pour prendre un café en espérant ne pas croiser cet imbécile de Taylor. Il n'avait pas intérêt à m'approcher s'il voulait rester en vie. Arrivée dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers le bar. Personne à l'horizon, ouf. Je commandai un café et un croissant et remontai vite fait dans ma chambre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de croiser ce crétin... Non, vraiment pas... J'allumai la télé et zappai sur MTV. De la musique me ferait le plus grand bien....

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Taylor**

Il était midi, j'étais au bar avec Kellan et Jackson. Je n'avais pas encore vu Lola de toute la matinée, peut-être qu'elle dormait encore.

_« Taylor, tu es sûr que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Jackson._

_« Mouais. » répliquai-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Tu n'as toujours pas vu Lola depuis hier ? » me questionna Kellan._

_« Non, et ça m'inquiète. » lui avouai-je._

_« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lola ? » s'étonna Jackson._

_« Qu'est-ce qui passé avec Lola ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » s'exclama Kristen en arrivant au bar suivi de Nikki et Ashley._

Kellan me regarda et je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que je préférais qu'il leur raconte. J'étais trop honteux pour ça. Et je m'en voulais tellement...

_« Mais t'es cinglé ma parole ? Qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? » s'écria Kristen._

_« Alors là, franchement, tu me déçois Taylor. » s'indigna Nikki._

_« Et elle est où Lola ? Tu t'es excusé au moins ? » me fustigea Ashley._

_« Elle est surement encore dans sa chambre, et j'ai essayé de m'excuser hier mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Et puis arrêtez de me parler comme ça, je sais que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise, et croyez moi je m'en mords les doigts. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me fassiez la morale, je me la suis faite moi-même. » m'énervai-je._

Je me levai et sortis dans le parc, j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je regardai tranquillement la télé, quand on frappa à ma porte.

_« Lola, c'est Kristen, ouvres-moi. » _

J'ouvris doucement la porte, Kristen entra.

_« Ça va ma belle ? J'ai su ce qui s'était passé avec Taylor. » fit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« T'inquiète pas, ça va mieux. » lui assurai-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Il est devenu fou. Je hais ce genre d'attitude machiste. » s'insurgea-t-elle en s'asseyant._

_« C'est peut-être un peu de ma faute, j'aurais du être plus direct avec lui. J'ai peut-être eu des attitudes qui lui ont fait croire que j'étais attirée par lui. » soupirai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_« Arrêtes Lola, ne te sens pas coupable, c'est lui qui a déconné là, pas toi. Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu es attirée par Rob. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'est autant entêté. Je le savais têtu, mais là... » me rassura-t-elle._

_« J'aurais du le repousser dès le premier jour. Je croyais juste qu'il me taquinait et qu'il avait un côté séducteur naturel. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça prendrait de telle proportion. » m'obstinai-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre._

Je regardai par la fenêtre et j'aperçus Taylor assis sur un banc du parc. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive.

_« Il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait Lola, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes d'être comme ça, tu sais. » me fit-elle en passant sa main autour de mon épaule._

_« Je sais bien, il était tellement sympa quand j'ai débarqué ici. Le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à le détester. » avouai-je en fondant en larmes._

Kristen me prit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. Elle était tellement sympa avec moi... ils étaient tous tellement sympa...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Taylor**

Cela faisait bien deux heures que j'étais assis là, sur ce banc, à penser à comment je pourrais faire pour que Lola me pardonne. Je me sentais tellement mal, tellement nul, tellement... Il fallait que j'aille la voir, il fallait qu'elle m'écoute, je devais m'excuser. Je me levai soudain et montai à l'étage. Arrivé devant sa porte, j'hésitai un instant avant de finalement taper.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Kristen était descendu rejoindre les autres depuis un bon moment, et je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand on frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir et ne fus pas surprise de voir Taylor. Je me doutais qu'il allait venir.

_« Je peux entrer ? » me demanda-t-il timidement._

_« Hum. » fis-je en le laissant passer._

Je refermai la porte et allai vers la fenêtre. Il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il vint se positionner à côté de moi.

_« Lola, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je n'avais pas les idées claires hier, mais je sais très bien que ça ne justifie en rien mon attitude. Je suis désolé... vraiment désolé... » s'excusa-t-il._

Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je n'avais jamais cru le voir pleurer un jour.

_« Je sais que je n'ai pas été assez franche avec toi, j'aurais peut-être du te dire dès le départ que je ne te considérais que comme un ami. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux, je croyais que tu me taquinais, que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. » révélai-je avec les larmes aux yeux._

_« C'est moi qui aurait du ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, et voir la différence dans ton regard quand tu me regardais et quand tu regardais Rob. Je sais qu'il te plaît, mais je ne voulais pas le voir, j'espérais tellement pouvoir être plus qu'un ami pour toi, que je me suis borné à essayer de te séduire par tous les moyens et hier, j'ai vraiment dérapé. Je te demande pardon Lola, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, c'est déjà tellement pour moi de t'avoir comme ami. » s'expliqua-t-il en retenant ses larmes._

_« J'aime ta compagnie Tay. Tu vois, je n'arrive même pas à te détester. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié non plus, mais je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir plus que ça, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une fille faite pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Tay. » lui confirmai-je._

_« Alors, on reste amis ? » me demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses bras dans ma direction._

_« Bien sûr. Amis pour toujours. » répondis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras._

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

_« Allez, on va rejoindre les autres, ils nous attendent pour dîner. » annonçai-je en me défaisant de ses bras._

_« Okay, on mange dans la chambre de Kellan ce soir. Allez viens, on y va. » me fit-il en me tendant la main._

Je pris mon sac, et posa ma main dans la sienne en toute amitié.

_« Lola, attends. » me lança-t-il soudain en s'arrêtant._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'inquiétai-je en le regardant._

_« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. » me fit-il timidement._

_« Quoi ? » l'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Qui ça ? » le questionnai-je._

_« Rob. » me répondit-il._

Je baissai les yeux timidement.

_« Tu peux me le dire, ça restera notre secret, je te le promets. » m'assura-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_« Oui... Je l'aime... Bien plus que tout le monde le crois... » avouai-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Il t'aime aussi, crois-moi. Il n'est pas aussi timide d'habitude, je pense que tu l'intimides. Et je le comprends, car tu es vraiment mystérieuse comme fille. » me confia-t-il avec un sourire._

J'intimidais Rob... Il m'intimidait aussi... Quelle galère...

Nous partîmes vers la chambre de Kellan, où nous passâmes une soirée des plus amusantes.

* * *

**Voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien !**

**Bon, pour le plus grand plaisir de Alianne-Carebear et des autres, Haily fera son arrivé dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Cramponnez-vous, ça va faire mal !**

**A trés vite et n'oubliez pas mon eau, mon oxygéne... Le petit bouton vert ! :D**


	15. Haily And Her Carebear

**Jasper's Kitten : Pauvre Taylor quand même ! :P**

**Alianne-Carebear : C'est sur le cœur de Kellan que ça va faire mal ! **

**TwilightAddictCindy : J'essaierai de ne plus te faire peur ! Promis ! ;)**

**SengaP : Contente d'avoir égayé ta soirée ! :) Ne t'en fais pas mes chapitres avance à grand pas, et les idées fusionnent dans ma tête ! Tu spamerais vraiment ma boîte pour avoir la suite ? :P**

**Stetiphany : Jackson, Jackson, que pourrais-je faire de lui ? Je vais y réfléchir ! **

**Pop'n Gum : Eh oui, Haily arrive enfin !!!**

**annecullen69 : Ben moi aussi ça me fait craquer les hommes qui pleurent, la preuve ! (oups, je me suis trahie là ! lol)**

**Bon, tout le monde à apprécier que Taylor se fasse remettre à sa place, vous n'avez vraiment pas de peine pour lui ? Pauvre chou !**

**Allez, je vous laisse en compagnie d'un chapitre POV Haily / POV Kellan ! **

**Quand Haily passe, Kellan trépasse...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**15. Haily And Her Carebear**

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon portable.

_L : Allô !_

_H : Lola !!!!_

_L : Haily, je me doutais que c'était toi. Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?_

_H : Ben, il est 7h00._

_L : Oui, ben ici, il est 4h00._

_H : Oops, j'avais oublié le décalage horaire._

_L : Ce n'est pas grave. Alors, quoi de neuf ?_

_H : Je prends l'avion à midi, heure de Montréal, donc je serai à l'aéroport vers 14 heures._

_L : Aujourd'hui ?_

_H : Oui, aujourd'hui, tu vas venir me chercher, hein ?_

_L : Je tourne toute la journée, mais j'essaierai de trouver un creux pour venir te chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_H : D'accord, mais ne m'oublies pas. Allez, je vais te laisser dormir, à tout à l'heure mi bella._

_L : A tout à l'heure, mi chequita._

Je me rendormis aussitôt raccroché.

Je me levai finalement vers 8 heures. Je pris une douche, enfilai un jean et un t-shirt et descendis pour boire un café. Arrivé dans le hall, j'aperçus Kellan au bar, justement, c'est lui que je voulais voir.

_« Salut Lola. » s'exclama-t-il en me voyant approcher._

_« Salut Kellan. Bien dormi ? » lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui._

_« Vous mettrez deux café, s'il vous plaît. » fit-il à la serveuse._

_« Ouais, assez bien, et toi ? » me répondit-il._

_« Disons que si Haily n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de m'appeler à 4 heures du matin, ça aurait pu être une nuit reposante. » lui répliquai-je en riant._

_« Haily ? Elle t'a dit quand elle arrivait ? » s'intéressa-t-il._

_« Justement, elle arrive cette après-midi à 14 heures. Le problème c'est que je suis sur le plateau toute la journée, alors je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour aller la chercher. » me souciai-je._

_« Je ne tourne pas aujourd'hui. Si tu veux je peux aller la chercher, elle voulait que son Calinours vienne la chercher à l'aéroport, non ? » me rappela-t-il._

_« Tu ferrais ça pour moi ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Bien sûr, et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. » admit-il._

_« J'en suis sûre aussi, je vais l'appeler pour la prévenir. Merci Kellan, t'es un amour. » lui confirmai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_« Attends Lola, ne l'appelle pas, je vais lui faire la surprise, ça sera mieux. » m'interpella-t-il alors que j'avais déjà pris mon téléphone._

_« Ben pour une surprise, elle risque d'en tomber à la renverse là. » l'avertis-je en riant._

_« Pas grave, elle tombera dans mes bras. » me rassura-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_« Au faite, elle a quel âge ? » s'informa-t-il._

_« Elle va avoir 21 ans en fin d'année. Pourquoi ? » le questionnai-je._

_« Juste pour savoir... si elle est majeure. » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Mouais... Je te préviens juste que si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi. » l'avisai-je._

_« Promis, je resterai un parfait gentleman. » m'assura-t-il._

Je partis sur le plateau rejoindre ceux qui n'étaient pas en jour off, c'est-à-dire Kristen, Ashley, Nikki et mon Rob...

*************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Après 5 heures d'avion, je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de descendre de là et pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes. Quand l'avion atterrit enfin, je fus soulagée. Je descendis tranquillement et passai chercher mes bagages, puis je me dirigeai dans le hall en cherchant Lola du regard. Mais où était-elle ? J'espérais qu'elle ne m'ait pas oublié. Je cherchais partout quand j'entendis mon prénom :

_« Haily ? »_

Je me retournai et fis face à un garçon grand, musclé, que je connaissais bien... enfin, connaître est un grand mot... que j'admirais plutôt... bon d'accord... pour qui j'avais un faible, j'avoue. C'était Kellan, le Kellan, mon Kellan, mon Calinours à moi.

_« C'est bien toi Haily ? » me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi._

_« Oui. » répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin.

_« Je m'appelle Kellan, et Lola m'a chargé de venir te chercher. Elle tourne toute la journée. » m'informa-t-il en me tendant la main._

_« Lola n'est pas venue ? » m'étonnai-je en lui serrant la main alors que je rêvais de me blottir dans ses bras._

_« Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te conduire à notre hôtel et tu la retrouveras ce soir. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne mords pas. » ria-t-il en prenant mes bagages._

_« Non, laisse, je vais les prendre. » m'exclamai-je un peu gênée._

_« Hep, pas les mains, je vais porter tes bagages comme le font tous les gentleman. » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser sur la joue._

_« Après vous, jolie demoiselle. » continua-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte pour sortir de l'aéroport._

Il était vraiment aussi sympa et mignon que je le pensais. D'ailleurs, j'allais vraiment remercier Lola de l'avoir envoyé me chercher. Elle faisait toujours tout pour me surprendre, mais là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Wow, elle était encore plus jolie que je ne le pensais, elle avait un sourire éblouissant. Dés le premier regard, j'avais ressentis comme des picotements dans mon cœur. Et sa voix douce et harmonieuse me faisait sourire. Je devais avoir l'air bête avec ce sourire collé à la bouche. Mais que voulez-vous ? Elle m'avait juste complètement fait fondre. Elle paraissait plus âgée que son âge réel et avait de longs cheveux châtain foncé. Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur que j'avais rarement vu, une sorte de bleu-vert. Je lui avais ouvert la porte de ma voiture après avoir mis ses bagages dans le coffre, puis me mis au volant. Je trouvais plus agréable de prendre ma propre voiture. Non, non, ne vous faites pas d'idées saugrenues. Tout de suite, les pensées coquines. Je trouvais juste plus sympa de pouvoir discuter tranquillement pendant le voyage.

_« Alors, comme ça, tu es chanteuse ? » lui demandai-je pour entamer la conversation._

_« Oui, je fais des études de chants et de danse à Sherbrooke. » me répondit-elle en souriant._

_« A ce que Lola m'a dit, tu viens passer un casting important. C'est pour quoi exactement ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. » m'intéressai-je._

_« Pour la première partie musicale de Simple Plan pendant leur tournée Canadienne. Mais dis-moi, elle t'a raconté quoi au juste sur moi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_« Rien de méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassurai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne._

Elle me regarda un instant de ses yeux uniques puis me sourit.

***************************************************************************

**POV Haily **

Mon premier sentiment quand il posa sa main sur la mienne, fut de la retirer, puis, sous la douceur de sa peau, je le regardai et lui souris simplement. J'étais un peu étonnée de son geste, j'avoue.

_« Je veux savoir, elle t'a dit quoi Lola ? » insistai-je._

_« Elle nous a dit que tu étais chanteuse, que tu avais presque 21 ans, et que tu adorais les câlins. » me révéla-t-il en souriant._

_« C'est tout ? » insistai-je de nouveau._

_« Il me semble. Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu des secrets inavouables ? » ria-t-il._

_« Comme tout le monde, Monsieur Lutz. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en a pas toi. » répliquai-je en lui montrant la langue._

_« Tu marques un point là. » concéda-t-il._

***************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

En plus d'être jolie, elle était drôle. Elle n'avait pas tort d'ailleurs, j'avais plein de secret, et l'un d'eux était qu'elle me faisait complètement craquer. Mais celui-là, elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

_« Et voilà. Nous somme arrivés à destination Mademoiselle Starlite. » m'exclamai-je en me garant devant l'hôtel. _

_« Merci Monsieur Lutz. » me répondit-elle en sortant de la voiture._

_« Je vais monter tes bagages dans la chambre de Lola. Elle m'a laissé un pass. » l'informai-je en ouvrant le coffre._

_« D'accord. Je tiens vraiment à te remercier Kellan, c'est vraiment gentil de faire tout ça. » me dit-elle timidement._

_« Les amies de mes amies sont mes amies. » lui assurai-je en sortant ses bagages._

***************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

J'étais morte de rire. Il était vraiment étonnant. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire, puis me fit signe de le suivre. Nous montâmes et déposâmes mes bagages dans la chambre de Lola.

_« Tu veux rester ici un peu ou tu veux que je t'emmènes rejoindre Lola ? A moins que tu veuilles boire ou manger quelque chose avant ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Je veux bien boire quelque chose avant d'aller rejoindre Lola. » confirmai-je en souriant._

_« Okay, alors on y va. » s'exclama-t-il._

Nous descendîmes au bar, et je pris un soda bien frais. C'est là que je vis Jackson et Taylor venir nous rejoindre.

_« Ça va Kellan ? » lança Taylor._

_« Oui. Votre séance photo est déjà finie ? » leur demanda-t-il._

_« Ben oui, on est des rapides nous. » s'exclama Jackson._

_« Les gars, je vous présente Haily. Haily, je te présente Jackson et Taylor. » nous présenta-t-il._

_« Enchanté Haily. » me dit Jackson en me tendant la main._

_« Enchanté Jackson. » répondis-je en lui serrant la main._

_« C'est donc toi la fameuse Haily ? » s'exclama Taylor en me tendant sa main aussi._

_« Oui, c'est moi, mais pourquoi fameuse ? » m'étonnai-je en lui serrant la main._

_« Parce que Lola nous a dit pas mal de chose sur toi. Et on avait tous hâte de te rencontre. Ah oui Kellan ? » expliqua-t-il en regardant Kellan avec un sourire en coin._

Kellan lança un regard assassin à celui-ci. Taylor se mit à rire. Après quelques minutes à discuter, nous prîmes la route du plateau de tournage. J'avais vraiment hâte de revoir ma Lola.

_« Voilà, on y est. Regarde, Lola est là-bas... avec Rob. J'aurais du m'en douter. Ah la la, c'est deux là. » soupira-t-il._

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ? » le questionnai-je._

_« Ben justement, rien encore. Ils passent leur temps à se dévorer des yeux, mais aucun des deux ne fait le premier pas vers l'autre. Tiens, tu es la meilleure amie de Lola, tu la connais mieux que nous, tu crois que Rob lui plait ? » m'interrogea-t-il._

_« Je sais qu'elle le trouvait déjà à son goût avant de venir ici, mais maintenant qu'elle l'a rencontré, je ne sais pas si elle a gardé les mêmes opinions. En général, elle est assez timide avec les garçons qui lui plaisent. Est-ce le cas avec Robert ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Effectivement. Faut vraiment trouver un moyen de les faire succomber. » soupira-t-il de nouveau._

_« Je me ferrai un plaisir de t'aider. » confirmai-je avec un sourire en coin._

Lola m'avait aperçu et elle vint me rejoindre suivi de Rob.

_« Mi bella. » m'écriai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

_« Haily. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir. » affirma-t-elle en me serrant aussi dans ses bras._

_« Kellan a été sage ? » lança Rob en riant._

_« Un vrai gentleman. » répondis-je en souriant._

_« Haily, je te présente Robert. » fit Lola._

_« Contente de te rencontrer. » lui dis-je en lui serrant la main._

_« Moi aussi. » répliqua-t-il._

Lola du retourner tourner et je fis la connaissance de Nikki, Ashley et Kristen part la suite.

Le soir, nous passâmes la soirée dans la chambre de Kristen a discuté, rigolé et je passai ma soirée à parler avec Kellan. Il était encore plus sympa, attachant et passionnant que je le croyais. Ils m'avaient déjà tous intégré à leur bande. J'allais vraiment me sentir bien parmi eux.

* * *

**Alors, ne sont-ils pas mignon nos deux Calinours ? **

**Je veux des reviews, toujours des reviews, encore plus de reviews !!!!!**

**On fait péter le petit bouton vert !!!! **


	16. Just A Little Privacy

**J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! *saute partout***

**Merci, merci, merci et encore merci pour toujours me donner votre soutien.**

**Je tiens dès à présent à vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle fic fera son apparition une fois celle-là terminer ! (un rêve m'a donné une idée, et quel rêve) !**

**Stetiphany :**** Désolée mais j'ai réservé autre chose pour Jazz ! :( Sorry ! :(**

**Alianne-Carebear :**** Peut-être est-elle juste un peu intimidée ? ;) **

**Jasper's Kitten : ****Alors en ce qui concerne du lemon entre Haily et Kellan, la principale intéressée (et oui, Lola et Haily sont des personnes qui existent réellement, juste les prénoms ont changé) ne veut pas que je dévoile ce genre de détail ! Peut-être changera-t-elle d'avis si vous insistez ! ;)**

**marine :**** Et oui, mais qui peut résister à Haily ? :)**

**TwilightAddictCindy :**** je n'en doutes pas que tu sauras t'occuper de Jazz ! ;)**

**Samara83 :**** Je poste tous les deux/trois jours !**

**annecullen69 :**** On aime tous les Calinours non ? lol  
**

**SengaP :**** Comment vas ma spameuse ? :P C'est bien parce que tu insistes que je postes ce chapitre ! Mais j'aime tes rewiews, ça me donne encore plus d'énergie pour écrire ! Et je te cite : ''ce serait comme découvrir Edward, étendu sur mon lit, avec pour seuls vêtements une rose entre les dents...'' là, tu vas me donner des idées perverses pour toute ma nuit !!!!Très jolie poème, j'aime beaucoup ! (je suis une poète moi-même mais avec bien moins de talent ) Justement, il risque d'avoir de la poèsie dans les prochains chapitres ! ;)  
**

**Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**16. Just A Little Privacy**

Je me réveillai péniblement. La soirée de la veille s'était étendue en longueur. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était un jour off. Je vis qu'Haily était déjà levé. Elle devait très certainement être nerveuse à l'idée d'aller passer ce casting qui pourrait changer toute sa vie. Elle sortit de la salle de bain au même moment.

_« Salut mi bella. Tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Pas assez à mon goût, mais bon. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas trop nerveuse ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« Un peu, j'avoue. Tu crois que j'ai vraiment le talent pour assurer sur une tournée comme ça ? » me questionna-t-elle avec un air triste._

_« Haily, tu sais très bien que tu as le talent pour devenir chanteuse et faire tes propres tournées. Ne doutes surtout pas de toi, pas maintenant. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand je doutais de pouvoir avoir un rôle dans ''Breaking Dawn'' ? » la rassurai-je._

_« Oui, je me souviens. » confirma-t-elle._

_« Alors fonce. Sois juste toi, et tu verras que ça marchera. Je parie tout ce que tu veux que tu la ferras cette première partie. » lui certifiai-je._

_« Merci mi bella. Merci de toujours être là quand j'en ai besoin et merci d'avoir toujours foi en moi. Je t'adore. » m'affirma-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« De rien, les amies c'est fait pour ça. » répliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_« Au faite, c'est Kellan qui te conduit ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Oui, d'ailleurs, je vais descendre le rejoindre car il veut que l'on mange un truc ensemble avant d'aller au rendez-vous. » me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_« Eh ben dis-donc, tu l'as bien fait craquer Kellan. Sois sage surtout. » fis-je en riant et en entrant dans la salle de bain._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une grande fille bien sage. A ce soir mi bella. » me dit-elle._

_« A ce soir et je croise les doigts. »_

J'entendis la porte se fermer et je pris ma douche tranquillement. Je mis un short en jean et une tunique à bretelle assez décolletée. Jour off, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps car déjà quelqu'un frappait à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir.

_« Lola, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit pique-nique dans un parc ? » me demanda Nikki._

_« Bonjour, oui je vais bien et toi ? » répondis-je en riant._

_« Oh, désolé. Alors tu viens avec nous ? » insista-t-elle._

_« Nous ? C'est qui ça ''nous'' ? » la questionnai-je._

_« Moi, Ash, Kris, Jazz, Tay et ton chéri. » me répliqua-t-il._

_« Je n'ai pas de chéri. » rétorquai-je._

_« Non, du moins pas encore. » riposta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

Je pris mon sac et ma veste, puis nous descendîmes dans le hall où tout le monde était déjà.

Après avoir pris un bon déjeuner, nous partîmes vers le parc. Un petit parc tout simple, remplis d'arbres, avec un petit lac au milieu. Il n'y avait personne bizarrement, pas de fans ou de paparazzis à l'horizon. Les garçons s'étaient installés sous un arbre à l'ombre. Ben oui, pas le droit de bronzer pour jouer un Cullen à l'écran. Nous nous étions assises un peu plus loin entre fille.

_« Lola ? » m'interpella Ashley._

_« Oui. » répondis-je en me tournant vers elle._

_« J'ai remarqué tu aimais bien relever les défis. Tu es prête à en relever un aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Hum, faut voir quel genre de défi tu veux me lancer. Si c'est d'aller embrasser Robert, c'est non, tout de suite. » l'avertis-je._

_« Non, ça c'est pour votre intimité. Mais serais-tu prête à aller l'arroser ? J'adore le voir les cheveux mouillés. » me défia-t-elle en riant._

_« Hum, c'est tout à fait réalisable ça. Je reviens. » fis-je en prenant la bouteille d'eau qui était à côté de moi._

En même temps, j'avoue que ça me plaisait pas mal comme défi. Je me dirigeai discrètement vers les garçons en faisant signe à Taylor et Jackson de faire semblant de ne pas me voir. Taylor se retînt de rire quand il vit la bouteille dans mes mains. Je me positionnai juste derrière lui et vida le contenu de la bouteille sur sa tête. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête qu'il faisait. Il se tourna soudain vers moi. Je le regardais en souriant et lui lançai en retournant rejoindre les filles :

_« Aww, pauvre petit chou, tu es tout mouillé maintenant. » _

Les filles, et les garçons aussi d'ailleurs, étaient morts de rire. J'avoue qu'il était encore plus sexy avec les cheveux mouillés. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis se leva tranquillement en me regardant sans dire un mot.

_« Oh oh, je crois que je suis mal barré là. » dis-je aux filles en le voyant s'approcher de nous. _

_« Cours Lola. » s'écria Kristen en riant._

C'est ce que je fis. Rob se lança à ma poursuite et nous courûmes autour du parc pendant quelques minutes. Il faut dire que j'étais assez rapide, mais il était rapide aussi donc... Lassé de ne pas réussir à m'attraper, il retourna s'asseoir auprès des autres qui s'étaient tous réunis à l'emplacement des garçons. Je vins les rejoindre en me méfiant de lui.

_« Et si on mangeait ? » s'exclama Nikki en sortant les sandwichs._

_« Bonne idée ! » confirma Taylor en faisant le service._

_« Ben tu vas rester debout Lola ? » me demanda Jackson en riant._

_« Hum, je pense que pour le moment, je vais éviter de m'asseoir. Il se pourrait qu'un vampire veuille ma peau... enfin mon sang plutôt. » répondis-je en riant._

_« Après que j'ai mangé peut-être, mais là, je fais une trêve, alors assieds-toi. » me tranquillisa Rob._

Je finis par m'asseoir et nous mangeâmes tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis, nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe pour une petite sieste improvisée. J'avais fermé les yeux et appréciais le vent léger qui soufflait sur ma peau tel une caresse.

*************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Ma vengeance était arrivée. Elle était allongée sur l'herbe et le vent faisait voleter sa chevelure. Elle était tellement belle comme ça, comme un edelweiss au milieu d'un champ de blé, parfaitement unique et que j'avais envie de cueillir pour la garder égoïstement pour moi. Elle était comme une marguerite que j'avais envie d'effeuiller pétale par pétale pour savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses pensées. Elle était comme le soleil qui brille en hiver en faisant fondre mon cœur comme de la neige. J'étais assis là, entrain de l'admirer, elle avait la peau blanche presque laiteuse, elle était vraiment pâle pour quelqu'un qui avait des origines espagnoles. En faite, elle avait peut-être le teint et la couleur de cheveux de sa mère française mais elle avait le caractère bien trempé de son père espagnol. Cela faisait d'elle une fille incroyablement belle et passionnante.

_« Rob, à quoi tu penses encore ? » me murmura Taylor qui était assis à côté de moi._

_« A rien. » lui répondis-je._

_« Elle est belle Lola, je suis sûre que tu étais entrain de te dire ça en la regardant. » me fit-il en souriant._

Je soupirai en lui faisant oui de la tête. Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais j'avais une vengeance à organiser. Lola se redressa à ce moment là, et me regarda. C'était le moment d'y aller. En me voyant avancer vers elle, elle se leva précipitamment et commença à courir. Cette fois je t'aurais ma belle andalouse. J'accélérai le pas et finit par l'attraper par la taille. Je la fis tomber dans l'herbe par la même occasion. Je m'assis sur elle et lui bloqua les bras au dessus de la tête.

_« Alors, que vais-je bien pouvoir te faire maintenant que je t'ai attrapé ? » fis-je en la regardant avec un sourire sadique._

_« Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne me fais même pas peur. » me répliqua-t-elle avec son sourire espiègle et plein de malice._

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer ce sourire-là. Je peux dire que sa façon de sourire me rendait complètement dingue.

_« Tu devrais car je suis un vampire et je vais de ce pas boire ton sang. » l'avertis avec un rire diabolique._

*************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Il s'était assis sur moi et essayait de me faire peur. Mais je n'avais aucunement peur de lui. Il approcha sa bouche de mon cou en me faisant croire qu'il allait me mordre. Mais vas-y mon cher, ne te gênes surtout pas, je n'attends que ça. Je frissonnai quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser dans mou cou. Il commença à me mordiller légèrement, et une sensation indescriptible traversa tout mon corps. S'il n'arrêtait pas ça vite, j'allais finir par lui sauter dessus. C'est justement à ce moment là que son portable se mit à sonner.

_« Désolé. » me lança-t-il en se redressant._

Il se leva et s'éloigna pour répondre. Je me redressai et restai assise un moment. J'avais vraiment adoré ce petit moment de complicité...

*************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Kellan m'avait invité au restaurant. J'avais passé un agréable moment avec lui, il avait toujours le mot pour me faire rire. Plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus mes sentiments pour lui s'accentuaient. Bon, j'avoue que j'avais déjà un faible pour lui depuis le premier film de Twilight... Et le fait de le connaître mieux, ne faisait qu'augmenter mon estime envers lui. Après avoir tranquillement dîné, il me conduisit à mon rendez-vous.

_« Ça va aller ma puce ? » s'inquiéta-t-il devant ma nervosité._

_« Je crois. Je suis tellement nerveuse, j'ai peur de tout raté. C'est une chance qui ne se reproduira certainement plus. C'est vraiment important pour moi de réussir cet entretien. » lui confiai-je avec un sourire triste._

_« Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir, je te fais une confiance aveugle. » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

Je n'avais aucun mot pour décrire ce que je pouvais ressentir au creux de ses bras. Il venait juste de m'envoyer toute l'énergie et toute la confiance qu'il me manquait. Il m'embrassa sur le front et je rentrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

L'entretien se passa extrêmement bien, Monsieur Fox était très gentil et j'avais pu lui montrer ce que je valais en tant que chanteuse. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le verdict. Je devais repasser demain pour savoir quoi.

*************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je l'attendais devant le bâtiment, j'avoue que j'étais aussi stressé qu'elle. Je savais que c'était important pour elle, et je ne voulais qu'une chose : SON BONHEUR. Je la vis sortir et me dirigea directement vers elle.

_« Alors ma puce ? Ça s'est bien passé ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« Oui, je dois revenir demain pour le verdict. » me fit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_« Je suis sûr que ça sera positif. On fait quoi maintenant ? Tu veux aller quelque part ? » lui proposai-je._

_« Non, pas spécialement. » me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_« Bon, okay, on va retourner à l'hôtel alors. Au faite, j'ai trouvé une idée pour réunir Lola et Rob. » l'informai-je en lui ouvrant la porte de la voiture._

Elle monta, et je pris ensuite place au volant.

_« Je t'écoute. C'est quoi ton idée ? » s'intéressa-t-elle._

_« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide aussi, tu veux bien ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Bien sûr, alors raconte. » s'impatienta-t-elle._

_« J'avais pensé envoyer Rob dans la chambre de Lola et les enfermer toute la nuit. » lui confiai-je._

_« Pas bête comme idée, mais je fais quoi moi dans l'affaire ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Faut que tu subtilises le pass et la clé de Lola. Et il faut aussi, que l'on s'occupe de mettre à manger et à boire dans le frigo. » l'informai-je._

_« En faite, tu veux leur faire une soirée en tête à tête ultra romantique, c'est ça ? » sourit-elle._

_« C'est à peu prés ça. Alors, tu es toujours partante ? » lui demandai-je à nouveau._

_« Je vais t'aider avec grand plaisir. Mais je vais dormir où moi cette nuit ? » me questionna-t-elle._

_« Si tu n'as pas peur de te faire mordre par un vampire, tu peux venir dans ma chambre. » lui proposai-je en riant._

_« Comme je n'ai absolument pas peur des vampires, j'accepte avec plaisir. » me répliqua-t-elle en me montrant la langue._

_« C'est à tes risques et périls, c'est toi qui vois. » rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin._

J'étais vraiment heureux de pouvoir l'avoir pour moi une nuit entière....

*************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Il m'avait invité à passer la nuit dans sa chambre... j'allais être seul avec lui... toute la nuit...

De retour à l'hôtel, nous mîmes notre plan à exécution. Nous fîmes remonter des sandwichs, du champagne et du soda, ainsi que de la glace et de la chantilly. Je profitai que Lola était sous la douche pour lui voler son pass et sa clé. J'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour voir leur tête quand ils comprendraient qu'ils étaient enfermés. Je pris mon sac et allai rejoindre Kellan.

*************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à envoyer Rob voir Lola. J'avais croisé Rob et je savais qu'il était dans sa chambre. Haily sortit de sa chambre et vint à mes côtés :

_« J'ai le pass et la clé. » me certifia-t-elle._

_« Ok, le frigo est plein, il ne reste plus que la dernière partie du plan qui est sur ce petit bout de papier. » annonçai-je en souriant._

_« On est vraiment des petites canailles. » ria-t-elle._

_« Je confirmes. » fis-je en riant aussi._

Je glissai le papier sous la porte de Rob et nous rentrâmes tous les deux en guettant par le judas si Rob sortait.

_« C'est bon, il vient de sortir. J'ai entendu la porte donc il est dans la chambre. A toi de jouer ma puce. » lui annonçai-je._

Elle ressortit et alla verrouiller la porte. Pas de pass, pas de clé, aucun moyen de sortir. Bonne nuit les amoureux.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Quand je vous disais que l'arrivée d'Haily allait faire mal...  
**

**Si vous êtes sage et que vous me bombardez de reviews, je posterais le chapitre 17 (qui concerne la nuit de Rob et Lola enfermés) demain ! **

**Allez, maintenant martirisez le bouton vert !!! **


	17. One Night

**marine: c'est vrai qu'un Rob mouillé est très .... censured ! lol  
**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Vengeance ou pas ? A voir dans les prochains épisodes...**

**SengaP : Tu as encore des idées perverses en stock ? Intéressant ça... Non, ma prochaine fic n'est pas un secret d'état, que celles qui veulent plus de détails me le demandent dans la prochaine reviews ! ;) Et comme tu as été sage (tu es sûre de ça ? lol) je poste ce nouveau chapitre ! :) Et continue tes reviews car franchement j'adore !!!! :D**

**titi22700 : La voici ! :)**

**Alianne-Carebear : Je prendrai soin de respecter sa pudeur, mais je penses que le lemon ne pourra pas être éviter, sorry ! lol**

**Jasper's Kitten : Oui continue ta propagande (j'ai déjà écrit du lemon, oops.) ! lol**

**EMMA 555 : Je vous avez prévenu que j'étais sadique ! *mouah ha ha***

**Samara83 : Voici la suite tant attendu ! **

**Stetiphany : :( je veux pas que tu sois triste ! :(**

**fande0601 : Que vont-ils bien pouvoir faire ? Surprise ! **

**Alors comme promis voici le chapitre 17 qui va vous narrer la nuit de Rob et Lola enfermés dans la même chambre. **

**Alors, baiser ou pas ? Sexe ou pas ? A vous de voir...**

* * *

**17. One Night...**

**POV Robert**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit entrain de relire mon script quand je vis un papier sur le sol. Bizarre, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Sûrement encore une fan qui avait trouvé le numéro de ma chambre... Je me levai quand même et dépliai le papier pour y lire :

_''Je te donne rendez-vous dans 10 minutes dans ma chambre, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

_Lola''_

Wow... Qu'a-t-elle d'aussi important à me dire ? Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai un jean et une chemise, puis me rendis à sa chambre. J'hésitai un peu avant de frapper... J'étais vraiment perturbé par ce message... Je finis par frapper et la porte s'ouvrit :

_« Tiens, mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » me fit-elle en faisant entrer._

J'attendis qu'elle referme la porte et lui fit remarquer :

_« J'ai eu ton message, donc je suis venu. »_

_« Quel message ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Le message où tu me disais que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. » lui expliquai-je totalement perdu. _

Soit elle me faisait marcher, soit...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus étonnée de voir Rob et je le fus deux fois plus quand il me parla de message que je lui aurais envoyé.

_« Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message, Rob. C'est quoi cette histoire ? » m'inquiétai-je._

_« Ne cherches pas, j'ai compris. C'est encore un coup foireux de la bande. Je vais vraiment les étrangler là. » s'exclama-t-il en soupirant._

Il s'avança vers la porte et essaya d'ouvrir :

_« Attends, je vais prendre mon pass. » lui dis-je._

Je cherchai partout... pas de pass... pas de clé... je tombai sur un petit papier posé à la place de ma clé :

_''Passez une bonne soirée les amoureux, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la clé et le pass et le frigo est rempli. _

_Pas trop de bêtises._

_Haily''_

_« Elle a osé faire ça. » soupirai-je totalement désespérée._

_« Qui a fait quoi ? » m'interrogea-t-il._

_« Haily, avec sûrement les autres de la bande. J'ai le regret de te dire que nous sommes enfermés. » lui annonçai-je timidement._

Je les aurais, ils allaient tous le payer cher.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Enfermés ? Finalement, je fus plus amusé à cette idée que je ne l'aurais pensé, c'était un bon moyen pour apprendre à se connaître.

_« Ça te fait rire ? » s'exclama-t-elle._

_« Je trouve ça vraiment gonflé de leur part, mais bon... Profitons-en pour passer une bonne soirée. Il y a des tas de choses que j'aimerais savoir sur toi, alors, je pense que là, on a tout notre temps pour parler, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui proposai-je timidement._

Mais merde, garde le contrôle Rob, essaye de te détendre... C'est fou comme elle pouvait m'intimider.

_« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, de toute façon nous sommes enfermés, nous ne pourrons pas sortir avant demain, donc autant passer cette soirée de façon agréable. Haily a dit que le frigo était rempli. Donc, nous n'allons pas mourir de faim, ni de soif, c'est déjà ça. » approuva-t-elle en riant._

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Nous nous étions assis sur le canapé et avions sortis les sandwichs. Nous nous étions versés une coupe de champagne et nous mangions en parlant de tout et de rien.

_« Que dirais-tu d'une bonne glace pour finir le repas ? » lui proposai-je._

_« Très bonne idée. » me sourit-il._

Je pris le bac de glace dans le frigo et prépara deux coupelles. Je pris aussi la chantilly, deux cuillères et retourna m'asseoir sur le canapé.

_« Voilà, monsieur est servi. » fis-je en lui tendant sa coupelle._

Nous continuâmes à parler tout en mangeant notre glace. Il était vraiment très drôle en plus d'être cultivé. J'avoue que je passais vraiment une agréable soirée en sa compagnie. Il regarda soudain sur la petite table de chevet à côté de mon lit. J'y avais posé deux livres qui avaient l'air d'attirer son attention. Il les prit et me regarda avec des yeux étonnés :

_« ''L'anthologie de la poésie anglaise'', ''Les plus beaux poèmes d'Edward Young'' » se mit-il à lire._

_« Tu aimes la poésie ? » me demanda-t-il ensuite avec un regard tendre._

_« Oui. Je suis une grande romantique refoulée. » lui avouai-je en riant._

_« Nous avons plus de points communs que je ne le pensais. J'aime particulièrement William Blacke, tu connais ? » me confia-t-il à son tour._

_« J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais je n'ai jamais lu ses œuvres. » lui dis-je timidement._

_« Et côté ciné, tu as aimé ''Harry Potter'' ? » continua-t-il à m'interroger._

_« Euh... disons que je ne les ai pas vu. » répondis-je gênée._

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

**POV Robert **

_« Vraiment, tu n'as jamais vu aucun ''Harry Potter'' ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » m'exclamai-je._

_« Je suis vraiment sérieuse, et arrêtes de te moquer. » me fit-elle avec une petite moue._

On peut dire qu'elle était vraiment à part cette fille.

_« Rassure-moi, tu as vu ''Pirates des Caraïbes'' ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Non plus. » répliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre._

_« ''Le Seigneur des Anneaux'' ? » la questionnai-je encore._

_« Je suis inculte c'est ça ? » fit-elle avec un air triste._

_« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Lola. C'est juste que j'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un qui est si peu intéressé par des choses qui intéressent la moitié de la terre. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes alors ? Allez, cite-moi des films qui t'ont plu. » l'interrogeai-je._

_« Pour que tu te moques, c'est ça ? Non, je ne dirais rien. » bouda-t-elle._

_« Mais non, je veux savoir ce que tu aimes, ça m'intéresse vraiment. » la rassurai-je._

_« J'aime beaucoup les comédies musicales comme ''Cabaret'', ''Moulin Rouge'', ''Chicago'' et j'ai vraiment adoré ''Sexy Dance''. J'aime aussi les films d'horreurs, en particulier ''Jusqu'en Enfer'', ''Pulse'', ''The Ring'', ''The Grudge'' ou encore ''The Hitcher''. Par contre, tout ce qui est films de guerre, d'action, d'aventures, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. » me livra-t-elle._

_« Et les comédies romantiques ? » m'intéressai-je._

_« Il y en a certaines que j'aime bien. » me répliqua-t-elle._

_« Donc tu es une danseuse gothique, intéressant tout ça. » me fit-il remarquer en riant._

_« Je le savais que tu allais te moquer. » me certifia-t-elle avec une moue triste._

_« Mais non, je ne me moque pas, tu as des goûts bien spéciaux, c'est tout. » la rassurai-je._

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola **

Et en plus il se moquait. Il me regarda quelque instants et recommença à rire.

_« Mais arrêtes. » le réprimandais-je en le tapant sur l'épaule._

_« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait en plus. » continua-t-il en riant de plus belle._

En voyant la bouteille de chantilly posée sur le sol, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Allez Rob, moque-toi autant que tu veux, tu ferras moins le malin dans quelques secondes. J'ouvris discrètement la bouteille et l'aspergea en pleine figure. Il resta figé quelques instants et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

_« Tu es vraiment trop mignon comme ça. » lui dis-je en riant._

_« Vas-y, moque-toi en plus. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, toi. » me menaça-t-il en s'approchant de moi._

Je me levai vite fait et aspergeai ses cheveux avant de lui faire un shampooing à base de chantilly.

_« Il paraît que c'est très bon pour le cheveux. » l'informai-je en riant._

De le voir dans cet état me faisait vraiment rire. Il avait de la chantilly sur le visage, les cheveux et aussi sur sa chemise. C'était vraiment hilarant à voir. Il se leva soudain et vint dans ma direction. Je n'avais peut-être aucune échappatoire, mais c'était moi qui avais la bouteille. Je le laissai approcher. Il était maintenant en face de moi et me regarder avec un sourire sadique. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour enlever la chantilly et commença à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, en voulant l'en empêcher, je fis tomber la bouteille qui atterrit entre ses mains. Aïe, aïe, aïe...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant. J'avais cette bouteille entre les mains et Lola avait l'air de moins rire tout un coup. Hey, hey, à mon tour de m'amuser maintenant. Je commençai par asperger ses cheveux et lui fis un petit shampooing aussi. Puis je m'amusai à l'aspergeai avec la bouteille là où je pouvais, c'est à dire sur le visage, dans le cou, sur ses épaules. Elle essayait de m'empêcher, de se débattre, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sauver. Fallait pas commencer ma belle, c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Quand, nous fûmes enfin calmer, je l'observai un instant. Elle était très sexy avec le corps couvert de chantilly. J'avais soudain des pensées plus érotiques et me voyais entrain d'enlever cette chantilly avec ma langue. Bon, arrêtes de penser à ça, sinon, tu ne tiendras pas cette nuit.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'étais couverte de chantilly, je peux dire qu'il ne m'avait pas raté, mais en même temps, je ne l'avais pas raté non plus.

_« Ben, on est beau là. Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la soirée ? » lui demandai-je en riant._

_« Je pense qu'une bonne douche nous ferrait du bien là. » répliqua-t-il en riant._

_« C'est clair, vas-y, j'irai après. » lui dis-je._

_« D'accord. » _

Il entra dans la salle de bain pendant que j'essayai de nettoyer le plus gros du bordel que nous avions fait. Nous nous étions vraiment amusé comme deux gamins, j'avoue qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant éclaté et que je n'avais pas autant rit. Quelle soirée agréable, finalement, je pouvais remercier Haily, même si ce n'était pas son but premier de nous voir délirer comme des AMIS. Je sais bien qu'elle espérait plus... bien plus... mais même si je l'aimais, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui... surtout pas ce soir... et même si, par hasard, nous échangions un baiser, ça n'irait pas plus loin... je m'étais mis des limites dans mes relations... je ne coucherais pas avec un mec avant une semaine de relation... ce n'était vraiment pas beaucoup une semaine... c'était très peu même... mais tellement long quand je pensais à mon attirance pour lui... mais je ne changerais pas mes règles que j'avais su respecter depuis toujours... je voulais d'abord apprendre à le connaître. Robert sortit soudain de la salle de bain seulement vêtu de son jean. La vision de son torse nu me fit perdre mes moyens. Plus rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Il avait le corps si parfait. Mais comment pouvais-je résister devant cet apollon ? Vite, sous la douche, faut me remettre les idées en place.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'avais laissé ma chemise sécher et sortis de la salle de bain en jean. Je surpris le regard de Lola se poser sur mon torse. Cela me fit sourire. Moi qui n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec mon corps, j'appréciais ses regards sur moi. Et elle le faisait très souvent à mon plus grand plaisir. Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain à son tour. Je me rendais compte que mes sentiments pour elle étaient de plus en plus forts. Elle me rendait tout simplement... heureux. Cette soirée en sa compagnie était des plus agréables. J'aimais beaucoup le côté enfant qu'elle avait su garder et son côté femme fatale involontaire. Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain après une bonne heure. Ah la la, les femmes et la salle de bain, une vraie histoire d'amour. Je restai bouche-bée devant sa beauté, elle avait un short court en coton et un débardeur à bretelles qui laissait entrevoir son jolie ventre et sous lequel elle n'avait rien (c'était flagrant). Elle avait encore une serviette sur les cheveux et s'assit sur le bout du lit. Elle retira la serviette et secoua ses cheveux, un geste tellement sensuel. Quand elle prit la brosse pour les coiffer, je lui pris des mains. Elle se tourna vers moi étonnée.

_« Je peux ? » lui demandai-je timidement._

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

_« Bien sûr. » répondis avec un sourire._

Il commença à brosser mes cheveux doucement. Il passait ses mains sous mes cheveux et ses doigts frôlaient mon cou à chaque fois. J'aimais beaucoup cette sensation agréable qui me faisait frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon était aussi doux et attentionné avec moi. Quand il eu finit, il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule en me glissant à l'oreille.

_« Voilà ma douce. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il était vraiment adorable. J'eus soudain une idée. Je me levai, et aller chercher ma guitare.

_« C'est la guitare d'Haily ? » me demanda-t-il un peu surpris._

_« Non, c'est la mienne. » lui répondis-je timidement._

_« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare. » s'exclama-t-il en s'installant sur le bout du lit avec un grand sourire._

_« Ben, tu ne me l'as pas demandé. » lui fis-je remarquer en lui montrant la langue._

_« Bien dit. » répondit-il en riant._

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui tendis la guitare :

_« Tu veux bien me jouer une de tes compos ? » lui demandai-je timidement._

_« Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te joue quoi ? » me demanda-t-il à son tour en prenant la guitare._

_« Je te laisse choisir. Je te fais confiance. » répondis-je en souriant._

_« D'accord. » conclut-il._

Je me tournai de son côté et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il commença à gratter quelques notes, et je reconnu de suite la chanson. J'observai glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de la guitare, j'étais complètement hypnotisé par son talent. Puis il me fixa dans les yeux et commença à chanter de sa voix rauque et sensuel.

_She was standing there by the broken tree  
Her hands were all twisted she was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
She said ''Come on over to the bitter shade,  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved''  
Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

_I was out for a drink in a soho bar  
The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar  
She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost  
She was the woman that I wanted the most  
As she reached for my arm I gave her my hand  
I said ''Lay me down easy let me understand''  
Let me sign, let sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

_As I walked through the door she was still in my head  
As I entered the room she was laid there in bed  
She reached out for me all twisted in black  
I was on my way down, never coming back  
let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.  
let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

Il avait plongé son regard dans le mien du début jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Il ne m'avait pas lâché une seconde. C'était même moi à un moment qui avait baissé les yeux en rougissant devant son regard pénétrant. Il m'intimidait tellement, je n'avais jamais cru que l'on pouvait être aussi imprégné de quelqu'un. Je n'avais eu que deux hommes dans ma vie jusqu'à présent et j'avoue que jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle attirance envers l'un d'eux. D'ailleurs, mes relations n'avaient pas été une grande réussite, que ce soit sur le plan sentimental ou sur le plan sexuel. Je pouvais dire haut et fort que je n'avais jamais connu l'orgasme avec mes partenaires. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à ça ?

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle était tellement jolie quand elle rougissait. Je trouvais ça tellement touchant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimais une fille sincèrement... sans arrière pensée... et même si elle m'attirait comme un aimant, mon but n'était pas de la mettre à tout prix dans mon lit... j'avais juste envie de la connaître, de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui parler... rien de plus pour le moment, cela me suffisait amplement...

_« Merci. » me fit-elle avec un sourire timide._

_« A toi maintenant. » m'exclamai-je en lui tendant la guitare._

J'avais vraiment envie de voir ce qu'elle savait faire. J'en avais eu un aperçu au bar quand nous avions chanté en duo, j'adorais son timbre de voix, elle n'avait pas une voix de diva, mais elle avait une voix pleine de chaleur et de sensualité. Le genre de voix qui réussissait à me faire dresser les poils des bras. Nous nous ressemblions sur un point : nous chantions pour notre propre plaisir, pas pour devenir célèbre, d'ailleurs, contrairement à moi, elle ne chantait quasiment pas en public. Moi, je le faisais juste par plaisir, c'est tout.

_« Tu veux vraiment que je chantes ? Je vais te casser les oreilles. » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, tu chantes très bien. Et puis, j'ai accepté de te faire plaisir en chantant, alors à ton tour de me faire plaisir maintenant. » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« Bon, d'accord. » finit-elle par céder._

Elle prit la guitare et commença à pincer les cordes de ses doigts d'une blancheur crayeuse. Elle jouait vachement bien, j'étais vraiment stupéfait. C'était étonnant comment elle pouvait toujours m'épater. C'était une fille remplie de talent caché. Elle commença à chanter de sa voix sensuelle et je l'écoutai totalement absorbé.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green green grass  
Swing swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those __shoes__ and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house  
Swing me, upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the __trail__ marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me_

J'avais bu ces paroles, j'aurais tellement aimé que cette chanson dure quelques minutes de plus. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette chanson ? Essayait-elle de me faire comprendre quelque chose ?

_« Merci. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue._

Elle m'avait complètement envoûté ce soir...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Devant son entêtement à vouloir me faire chanter, j'avais finis par céder. J'avais chanté cette chanson car je l'adorais et c'était quasiment la seule que je réussissais à jouer entièrement sans partition, j'avoue. Il commençait à être tard et je tombais de fatigue. Il me remercia en m'embrassant sur la joue. De sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma joue, me fit rougir de nouveau. J'avais horreur d'être aussi vulnérable face à lui. Chaque mot, chaque geste avait le don de me mettre dans un embarras évident et tellement perceptible. Pourquoi il faut que je sois aussi émotive ?

_« Tu veux peut-être que l'on dorme un peu ? Tu as l'air éreinté. » me fit-il remarquer en me voyant bailler._

_« Hum, tu as des bonnes idées parfois. » lui dis-je en riant._

_« Moqueuse. » me lança-t-il en me montrant la langue._

Je lui tirai la langue à mon tour et allai me blottir sous les draps. Je le voyais debout, un peu hésitant.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'inquiétai-je._

_« C'est juste que... est-ce que ça te dérange si je retire mon jean ? » me lança-t-il penaud._

Je me mis à rire devant sa demande. Il était tellement mignon, avec son sourire embarrassé.

_« Si tu as quelque chose en dessous, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » m'exclamai-je en morte de rire._

_« Arrêtes de te moquer, sinon, je t'empêche de dormir. » me menaça-t-il en retirant son jean._

J'avoue que de le voir juste vêtu d'un boxer, me fit vibrer au fin fond de mon cœur. Il était tellement sexy, tellement... séduisant. Je ne pouvais plus prononcer un seul mot. Vite, viens te cacher sous les draps, si tu ne veux pas que je saute dessus charmant Apollon.

_« Même pas peur. » lui fis-je savoir en lui montrant ma langue._

Il vint me rejoindre et se glissa sous les draps. Puis il se tourna de mon côté et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais voir une étoile briller dans le fond de ses yeux émeraude. Il continua à me fixer, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il caressa doucement ma joue de son pouce. Je sentais mon corps pris d'une sensation indescriptible, de la racine de mes cheveux à l'extrémité de mes orteils. Il commença à approcher son visage du mien, je pouvais désormais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Ses lèvres s'approchaient de plus en plus des miennes quand la sonnerie d'un portable nous sortit de ce moment de complicité intense.

_« Désolé. » me fit-elle avec un air triste en se levant. _

Il s'éclipsa discrètement dans la salle de bain. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à ses jolies fesses parfaitement moulées dans son boxer. Je me cachai rouge de honte sous les draps. Vraiment Lola, tu es une petite coquine. Mais il faut avouer qu'il avait de très jolies fesses. Finalement, je finis par m'endormir avant que Rob ne revienne.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

PUTAIN DE PORTABLE DE MERDE. J'allais l'embrasser, j'avais réussi à faire le plus dur... Et il fallait que mon portable sonne à ce moment là. Je haïssais les portables. Après une petite demi-heure à parler avec mon manager, je raccrochai enfin. Je me postai devant la glace et me regardai. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Devais-je reprendre où j'étais arrivé avant que ce foutu téléphone ne sonne ? Est-ce que j'en étais capable au moins ? J'avais réussi à vaincre mon appréhension une fois, je pouvais sûrement le faire une seconde fois. Eh merde, arrêtes de réfléchir et cours la rejoindre.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et retournai me glisser sous les draps. Elle était allongée sur le côté et dormait à poing fermé. Elle était tellement belle... tellement attirante... d'être là à ses côtés, était la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je l'aimais tellement... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, de la toucher... Je passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux sans m'en rendre compte. Elle bougea un peu sans se réveiller, puis vînt poser sa tête sur mon torse. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Quelle sensation agréable...

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et caressai ses cheveux et sa joue de mon autre main. Elle se colla un peu plus à moi et posa sa main sur mon torse. Elle avait la main brûlante... à moins que ce soit moi qui avais chaud... Je sentais des drôles de sensation envahir mon corps, j'avais quasiment l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Ses cheveux frôlaient ma peau, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un...

J'avais envie de la serrer fort dans mes bras, de la toucher, de l'embrasser et de lui dire combien je l'aimais... combien elle était importante pour moi... J'avais envie de lui dire que je ne voulais pas que l'on soit séparer, je ne voulais pas qu'une fois le tournage finit, chacun de nous reparte de notre côté... c'était hors de question... je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle... Je l'aimais trop pour pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée loin d'elle... J'aurais voulu que cette nuit ne se termine jamais... finalement la bande avait eu une bonne idée de nous enfermer... oui... mais si seulement cela pouvait durer toujours...

* * *

**Crédit pour ''Let Me Sign' : Robert Pattinson**

**Crédit pour ''Kiss Me'' : Sixpence None The Ritcher (enfin les Cranberries aussi)**

**Ah la la, les portables !!! **

**Justement, vous allez me dire, ils avaient leur portable et ils n'ont même pas pensé à appeler la réception. Peut-être juste qu'il voulait profiter de ce moment seul tous les deux ?**

**Rien de lemoné, juste du romantisme, je sais que vous êtes frustrées, mais j'adore vous faire languir !!! hihihihi ! **

**Allez si j'ai 15 reviews d'ici ce soir, je posterais le chapitre 18 qui parle de la nuit de Haily et Kellan !**

**Et 15 reviews de personnes différentes, hein SengaP ! :P**

**Allez on clique sur le bouton vert ! **


	18. One Love

**TwilightAddictCindy : J'aime être sadique, tu as du t'en rendre compte ! ;) Et merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me touche vraiment ! **

**Stetiphany :**** bien sûr que je serai triste si on m'enlevait mon R... Apollon ! (oops, j'ai failli faire une gaffes) **

**Senga P :**** Bon, ça marche, j'avoue ! **

**leslie :**** contente que ma fic te plaise ! :)**

**camille :**** merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! :)**

**marine :**** le baiser va pas tarder, patience ! ;)**

**Audrey :**** merci ! :)**

**EMMA 555 :**** attends, Lola l'a quand même attendu une demi-heure avant de s'endormir ! La pauvre ! lol**

**titi22700 :**** ah mais ne te censure pas, y'a pas de probléme ! lol**

**Alianne-Carebear :**** Voici la suite mi chequita ! **

**Samara83 :**** comme tu dis ! lol**

**SengaP :**** Chantilly ? Anatomie d'Ed/Rob ? Grrrr... je vais bien dormir encore cette nuit ! Mais as-tu bien lu, Lola précise qu'elle ne couche pas avec un mec avant 1 semaine de relation, non ? Alors crois-tu qu'elle va céder avant ou pas ? J'adore tes reviews ! :D**

**Marion :**** la voici ! **

**Jasper's Kitten :**** Ah ben pour les fesses, je dis juste ce que je vois... que j'entrevois... enfin ce que Lola a pu voir ! (oops, arrête les gaffes Letty)**

**fande0601 :**** Lola était peut-être juste fatigué après toute ces émotions ! ;)**

**annecullen69 :**** Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une telle passion pour la chantilly ! :D**

**J'ai eu mes 15 reviews, bravo les filles ! **

**Allez, voici la nuit de Kellan et Haily alias la "team calinours" !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**18. One Love...**

**POV Haily**

Je revins vers Kellan après avoir verrouiller la porte.

_« Et voilà, plan bouclé. » confirmai-je avec un grand sourire._

_« T'es la meilleure ma puce. » me fit Kellan en me serrant dans ses bras._

Grrr, dieu que je pouvais aimer ses câlins...

_« Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres au restaurant ? Ils vont bien rire quand nous allons leur raconter ce que nous avons fait. » s'impatienta-t-il._

_« Bonne idée, et ça évitera que l'un d'entre eux aillent frapper à la porte de la chambre. » répliquai-je en riant._

_« Allez, go ma puce. » me fit-il en prenant ma main._

J'étais vraiment surprise par ses gestes : ses baisers sur ma joue, ses câlins et là il me prenait carrément la main... Bizarre... Il avait été tellement amical dés mon arrivée... J'étais quasiment sûre que Lola lui avait dit que je l'aimais bien... Nous descendîmes et retrouvâmes les autres déjà installés dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

_« Tiens, voilà Haily et son calinours. » lança Nikki en riant._

J'avais l'impression de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux... Comment Lola avait-elle osé leur dire que je le surnommais comme ça ? Elle ne paierait rien pour attendre... Kellan serra ma main plus fort et me fit un clin d'œil rassurant. Puis il me tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Il était vraiment adorable mon Kellan... Trop adorable...

_« Nous allons attendre Lola et Robert avant de commander. » s'exclama Jackson._

_« Si tu es prêt à attendre jusqu'à demain Jazz, y'a pas de souci. » lança Kellan en riant._

_« Demain ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'étonna Kristen._

_« Eh bien...disons que Rob et Lola sont... comment dire... un peu... enfermés. » répliqua Kellan avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Nous y avions vraiment été forts sur ce coup là.

_« Enfermés ? Où ça ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Ashley en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Disons que j'ai monté un plan avec l'aide d'Haily pour qu'ils soient réunis dans la même chambre pendant toute une nuit. En l'occurrence celle de Lola.» expliqua-t-il en se frottant les mains._

_« Tu... tu veux dire que vous les avez enfermés ? » s'étonna Nikki._

_« Oui. » répliqua Kellan tout fier de lui._

_« Alors là, vous m'épatez tous les deux. Vous avez été trop fort sur ce coup-là. Vous assurez grave. » s'extasia Taylor._

_« Vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas te lever pour aller délivrer ta princesse ? » s'étonna à son tour Kellan._

_« Je sais que Lola aime Rob, et comme je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, je dis que tu as eu une excellente idée. Peut-être que cette nuit les aidera à se rapprocher. » avoua Taylor._

_« J'espère surtout qu'ils ne seront pas trop bruyant, je tiens à dormir moi. » s'esclaffa Kellan._

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en riant et en essayant de deviner ce que pouvait bien faire Rob et Lola. Finalement, nous rejoignîmes tous notre chambre vers 23h00.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Malgré la bonne soirée que nous avions passé, j'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver seul avec Haily. J'avais envie de la connaître mieux et j'avoue que je me sentais bien avec elle... tellement bien que je la prenais dans mes bras, l'embrassais sur la joue, prenais sa main sans m'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça que je sois proche d'elle.

_« Alors, tu fais comme chez toi ma puce. Okay ? » lançai-je en la faisant entrer dans ma chambre._

_« D'accord, est-ce que je peux aller prendre une douche ? » me demanda-t-elle timidement._

_« Bien sûr. Le seul souci c'est que comme il faut faire des économies d'eau à cause de la sécheresse, il faudra que tu partages ta douche avec moi. » lui expliquai-je le plus sérieusement du monde._

Elle me regardait totalement ahurie. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux devant la tête qu'elle faisait. Après quelques secondes, je ne pus continuer à me retenir et finis par rire aux éclats.

_« T'es pas possible toi, et en plus je t'ai cru. » soupira-t-elle en prenant son sac et en entrant dans la salle de bain._

_« Je t'aurais, ne t'en fais pas. » conclut-elle avant de refermer la porte._

J'ai vraiment du être sage pour que dieu m'envoie un aussi belle ange. Elle était tellement belle, tellement douce, elle avait tout ce que je cherchais chez une fille... Je dois vraiment être fou pour avoir complètement craqué pour elle alors que je ne la connais que depuis à peine une journée... Moi qui disais ne pas croire au coup de foudre, que c'était impossible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'un simple regard, que les histoires comme ça étaient juste une histoire d'attirance passagère... Je pouvais dire que je m'étais fait avoir à mon propre jeu... J'étais assis sur le canapé plongé dans mes pensées quand je vis Haily sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avait un ensemble composé d'un short assez court et d'un petit débardeur à fine bretelles. Elle était juste magnifique.

_« Kellan, tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Sinon, j'enfile un jean et un col roulé. » me lança-t-elle en rougissant._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable quand elle rougissait... En même temps, je l'avais scruté de haut en bas sans m'en rendre compte donc... Mais elle était tellement belle, comment je pouvais rester insensible ?

_« Excuse-moi ma puce. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je te promets. » lui dis-je en me levant et en la prenant dans mes bras._

_« Ce n'est pas grave, mais évite de refaire ça, ou alors soit plus discret. » me répliqua-t-elle en me montrant la langue._

_« Promis, je serai plus discret à l'avenir. Je vais prendre ma douche, je reviens. » l'avertis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_« D'accord. » me répliqua-t-elle tout simplement._

J'avoue que cette douche allait me remettre les idées bien en place... J'aurais même plutôt du prendre une bonne douche froide pour calmer mes ardeurs... Elle avait une odeur naturelle si appétissante... Tiens, Emmett est revenu en moi là. Ce n'est pas bon ça... Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de la mordre le premier soir... lol

Je sortis de la douche vêtu d'un simple short. Je la trouvai accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était tellement rayonnante, ses cheveux volaient sous l'assaut du vent léger qui entrait par la fenêtre. Un spectacle magnifique à regarder.

_« Kellan, tu m'avais promis. » soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers moi._

_« Mais j'ai été discret pourtant cette fois. » lui affirmai-je en souriant._

_« Mouais... » répliqua-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse en allant s'asseoir sur le lit._

_« Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand tu boudes. » lui fis-je remarquer en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés. _

_« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu fasses pour moi. » lui glissai-je à l'oreille._

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux avec un regard interrogateur.

_« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me chantes quelque chose. » lui avouai-je en lui souriant tendrement._

_« C'est demandé si gentiment, comment pourrais-je refuser ? » me répliqua-t-elle en me souriant à son tour._

Je la vis se concentrer quelque instant, puis elle commença à chanter :

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Theres nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart__  
_

Je restai bouche bée devant sa voix cristalline. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça... Jamais la voix de quelqu'un n'avait réussis à transpercer mon cœur de la sorte. J'étais vraiment impressionné... Je sentis même une larme coulait le long de ma joue...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Il me regardait et je pouvais voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » m'inquiétai-je en essuyant sa joue de mon doigt._

_« On peut dire que tu sais émouvoir les gens rien qu'avec ta voix. » me confia-t-il alors qu'une autre larme coulait le long de son autre joue._

_« Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon but de te faire pleurer. » lui jurai-je en essuyant son autre joue._

_« Ne t'excuses pas, je suis juste peut-être un peu trop émotif. » me déculpabilisa-t-il en souriant à nouveau._

_« Attends, j'ai un remède contre les pleurs. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. » _

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Imbécile, depuis quand tu es autant émotif. Soit elle va me prendre pour un fou, soit pour un gamin au cœur de guimauve. Je la voyais fouillé dans son sac à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Ce n'est pas vrai, où était-il passé ? J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir glisser dans mon sac... Non, je me souviens maintenant, je l'avais posé sur le lavabo en allant chercher mon shampooing dans la salle de bain.

_« Eh merde. » laisserai-je échapper inconsciemment._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« J'ai oublié mon calinours dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas m'endormir sans lui. » avouai-je avec une moue triste._

_« Mais tu m'as moi comme calinours, je veux bien le remplacer moi. » me fit-il en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras._

_« Awww, t'es un amour. » lui assurai-je en me serrant contre lui._

Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un auparavant. Il était tellement attentionné, tellement doux, tellement câlin...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer son petit côté enfantin. Je la pris par la main et nous nous allongeâmes confortablement sur le lit. Je m'étais appuyé sur mon coude pour la regarder. Elle était allongé sur le dos et me regarder aussi.

_« Tu crois que je peux faire un bon calinours ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« Ben le mien, il ne bouge pas la nuit, il ne ronfle pas, il ne parle pas, il ne me pose pas de question quand je pleures ou quand je suis en colère, tu crois que tu peux réussir à faire ça ? » me taquina-t-elle._

_« Je pense pouvoir en être capable, par contre il y a une chose que je sais faire que ton calinours ne sait pas faire. » répliquai-je avec un regard tendre._

_« Ah bon ? Quoi ? Dis-moi. » m'interrogea-t-elle en ne me quittant pas du regard._

Je caressai doucement sa joue avec mon pouce et approchai mon visage du sien. J'approchai doucement mes lèvres des siennes et lui murmurai _« Ça. » _avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait les lèvres tellement douce... j'étais comme aimanté...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Wow... C'était quoi ça ? Un orage s'est abattu sur mon cœur ? Respire Haily, respire. Mais pourquoi il détache ses lèvres des miennes ? Grrr, je deviens folle moi, reprends-toi Haily, reprends toi. Et dire qu'il était torse-nu devant moi, son corps de statue grec me rendait toute chose. Son visage était toujours à quelques centimètres du mien, et j'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et posai à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassait à son tour. Je sentais ses doigts frôlés mon dos. Délicieuse sensation... Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai plus passionnément. Le monde autour de moi s'était arrêté, il n'y avait plus que moi et elle... Une de mes mains descendait vers son épaule que je caressais du bout des doigts. Je passai ma langue le long de ses lèvres pour qu'elle comprenne que je voulais plus qu'un simple baiser... que je voulais que nos langues apprennent à se connaître...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je sentis sa langue voyager sur mes lèvres et instinctivement, je desserrai celle-ci pour laisser sa langue rejoindre la mienne et, dans un contact doux et chaud, je sentis sa langue caresser délicatement la mienne. J'étais au paradis, sur un manège enchanté qui tournait à toute vitesse. Je sentais mon corps frissonner sous sa main qui caressait doucement mon épaule. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Après quelques minutes à nous embrasser, je décollai mes lèvres des siennes et plongeai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Il fallait vraiment que je calme mes ardeurs, je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec elle maintenant... pas que je n'en avais pas envie... bien au contraire... c'est juste que je la respectais trop pour ça... je n'avais pas l'intention de faire d'elle une histoire d'un soir... donc j'aurais tout le temps pour ça... et je savais très bien qu'elle était du même avis que moi.

_« Nous devrions peut-être dormir avant de déraper, tu ne crois pas ? Sinon, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me retenir longtemps avant de te sauter dessus et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de précipiter les choses même si j'en meurs d'envie. » lui murmurai-je avec un sourire en coin en posant mon front sur le sien._

_« Je suis tombée sur un ange, les autres garçons en auraient profité sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. » me chuchota-t-elle en caressant tendrement ma joue._

_« Je t'aime trop pour profiter de la situation mon ange. » lui avouai-je en l'embrassant tendrement._

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

**POV Haily**

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? J'avais du mal comprendre là.

_« Tu m'aimes ? » m'étonnai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux._

_« Oui Haily, je t'aime. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

Non, j'avais bien entendu. Il m'aimait... mon Calinours m'aimait... je devais faire un rêve merveilleux... je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller...

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon Calinours. » lui répliquai-je avec un sourire taquin._

_« Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ce surnom ? » m'avoua-t-il en se rallongeant._

_« Ben tant mieux alors, car je ne t'appellerai pas autrement. » lui dis-je en lui montrant ma langue._

_« Méfie-toi je pourrais très bien te la voler ta langue. » m'avertit-il en me regardant avec un sourire en coin._

_« Même pas peur. » répliquai-je en me tournant vers lui et en posant mon menton sur son torse pour pouvoir plonger de nouveau mon regard dans le sien._

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa de nouveau en prenant soin d'entrelacer sa langue à la mienne. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à résister à ses baisers... vraiment beaucoup de mal...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Elle avait posé sa tête sur mon torse et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Je passai ma main dans le bas de son dos juste en dessous de son haut et caressai doucement sa peau tellement douce. Je caressai ses cheveux et son cou de mon autre main. Après quelques minutes, je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle était tellement belle... j'avais un ange dans les bras... j'avais mon ange...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je me réveillai doucement. J'étais toujours dans les bras musclés de mon Calinours. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi. Sa main posée à même ma peau dans le bas de mon dos me remplissait de frissons. Je relevai la tête doucement et le regardai dormir. Il était tellement beau, il avait l'air calme et apaisé. Je remontai mon visage vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda en souriant.

_« Bonjour mon ange. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de réveil. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en caressant doucement le bas de mon dos._

_« J'essaierai de te réveiller comme ça plus souvent alors. » lui répliquai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau._

Il m'embrassait tellement tendrement, avec tellement de douceur, c'était juste magique. Il regarda l'heure et m'annonça tristement :

_« Il faut que l'on se lève, j'ai des scènes à tournée ce matin. »_

_« Mais ne soit pas triste, je ne m'envolerai pas. » le rassurai-je en caressant doucement ses lèvres._

_« J'espère bien. On se rejoint à midi pour dîner et après je te conduirai à ton rendez-vous. » me rappela-t-il en m'embrassant encore._

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Bon, ben voilà, je suis maintenant complètement dépendante de lui... mais tellement heureuse en même temps...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain et allai rejoindre Haily quelques instants.

_« A tout à l'heure ma puce. » lui glissai-je avant de l'embrasser._

_« A tout à l'heure mon amour. Au faite, n'oublies d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre à Lola en passant. » me rappela-t-elle._

_« Pas de problème. Je t'aime. » lui dis-je juste avant de refermer la porte._

_« Je t'aime aussi. » me lança-t-elle._

Bon dieu, cette fille me rendait complètement fou. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Lola et déverrouillai la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais je ne pus résister à la tentation et ouvris doucement la porte. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Youhou, on a réussi... ben il était temps...

Je descendis dans le hall où étaient déjà Jazz, Tay, Nikki, Ash, et Kris.

_« Salut tout le monde. » fis-je avec un grand sourire._

_« Ben dis-donc, tu es en pleine forme aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » s'enthousiasma Ashley._

_« Je viens d'aller déverrouiller la porte de la chambre à Lola et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil et devinez quoi ? Ils étaient enlacés amoureusement dans le lit entrain de dormir. » leur expliquai-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Eh ben, il était temps. » s'exclama Kristen._

_« Et toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit avec Haily ? » s'intéressa Jackson._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire radieux en repensant à cette nuit avec Haily.

_« Alors ? Raconte. » s'impatienta Nikki._

_« Nous n'avons rien fait d'indécent. Je peux juste vous dire qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, je suis fier de dire que j'ai une petite amie et que je l'aime plus que tout. » avouai-je avec un sourire._

_« Awww, c'est trop mignon. Je suis content pour toi Kellan. » fit Ashley en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« On est tous content pour toi. » rectifia Taylor en souriant._

_« Et moi, je suis vraiment content pour moi. » m'exclamai-je avec un sourire béat._

Ils se mirent tous à rire et par la suite nous partîmes vers le plateau de tournage.

* * *

**Crédit pour ''Total Eclipse Of The Heart'' : Bonnie Tyler****  
**

**Et voilà pour la ''Team Calinours'' !**

**On appuie sur le petit bouton vert s'il vous plait ! J'espère avoir autant de reviews sans vous faire du chantage cette fois !  
**


	19. Love & Good Surprise

**Twilight Addict Cindy : Merci beaucoup ma belle ! :$**

**varnier leslie : Si si, des reveiws, ça me me donne de l'énergie !!!! Merci pour les compliments ! ;)**

**EMMA 555 : Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour ton plaisir ! **

**Alianne-Carebear : Hein qu'ils sont mignons ? :D Je reconnais bien mi chequita ! Voici le suite ! **

**SengaP : Voilà le nouveau chapitre mamzelle, j'espère que tu seras pas trop frustrée ! :s Ben oui, plus on n'attend et mieux c'est ! :D Pour le lemon, c'est arrangé (j'ai réussis à la convaincre, hain Haily ?) ! Euh... j'ai un peu chaud là, tout de suite en lisant ''cette motivation'' !  
**

**Stetiphany : Contente de t'avoir permis de rêver ! ;)**

**annecullen69 : Merci ! **

**Jasper's Kitten : Merci !  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews les filles, ça me donne plus de courage pour la suite ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! :$**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**19. Love & Good Surprise**

**POV Robert**

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, Lola était toujours contre moi. En faite, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis hier soir. Elle dormait encore, et je pouvais sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur mon torse. Douce et agréable sensation... Je caressai doucement sa joue de mon pouce et resserrai mon étreinte autour de sa taille. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle... Je ne voulais pas que cette nuit se termine... Non vraiment pas... J'étais juste heureux en ce moment... Si seulement cela pouvait se reproduire...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je sentis quelque chose de doux et chaud contre ma joue et j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis hier soir... Non... Je n'avais pas rêvé... Robert était là, un bras autour de ma taille et une main caressant doucement ma joue. Il me regardait en souriant. Je souris à mon tour et me décidai enfin à parler :

_« Bonjour. »_

_« Bonjour jolie demoiselle. » répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement sur le front._

_« Tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il en continuant à caresser ma joue._

_« Très bien dormi. Et toi ? » lui demandai-je à mon tour._

_« Pareil. Je pense que nous devrions nous lever si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. » m'avertit-il toujours en souriant._

Non, pitié, arrêtes de me sourire comme ça, sinon je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à te laisser partir... Il fallait vraiment que je me lève avant de me laisser emporter et de lui bouffer les lèvres... Voilà, ça y est, Lola la coquine avait repris du service... Sors de mon corps, il faut que j'aille bosser. Je me levai tranquillement et allai directement vers la salle de bain.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Quand elle se leva du lit et partit vers la salle de bain, je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler chaque partie de son corps. De ses épaules tellement fines, à ses seins bien proportionnés et que je pouvais imaginer à travers son débardeur, son ventre parfaitement plat, ses jolies fesses bien moulées dans son short, ses courbes étaient tout simplement parfaites. Si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurais carrément rejoins sous la douche pour pouvoir moi même la savonner... Rien que d'y penser... je... Hum... Bon, prendre une bonne douche va me faire du bien...

Je laissai un petit mot à Lola et partis dans ma chambre. Après une bonne douche, je mis un jean et un tee-shirt et descendis rejoindre les autres dans le hall.

_« Tiens, tiens, voilà notre cher Robert. Alors pas trop fatigué de ta nuit d'amour ? » s'exclama Kellan avec un grand sourire._

_« Je parie que c'était ton idée hein ? » affirmai-je._

_« Oui, et je suis sûr que tu vas me serrer dans tes bras pour me remercier. » continua-t-il._

_« Dans tes rêves. » lui assénai-je._

_« Alors Rob, raconte. Comment ça s'est passé ? » s'impatienta Ashley._

_« Je vous dirai juste une chose, il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre Lola et moi. Nous avons juste discuté, rien de plus. Et arrêtez de vous occuper de ma vie sentimentale, je suis assez grand pour décider moi-même. » les avertis-je._

_« Ben on dirait pas pourtant. Il y a vraiment des jours où je ne te comprends pas. Tu passes la nuit avec une fille que tu aimes et tu n'es même pas capable de simplement l'embrasser. Prends exemple sur Kellan, il a craqué pour Haily et il a su lui faire comprendre en une soirée. » s'exclama Jackson._

_« Toi et Haily vous... »_

_« Oui, Haily est désormais ma petite-amie et j'en suis fier. » me coupa Kellan._

_« Je suis content pour toi. Vraiment. » lui assurai-je avec un sourire._

_« Et toi, tu te décides quand à avouer tes sentiments à Lola ? S'il le faut, nous vous enfermerons tous les soirs. » s'exclama Kristen._

Je soupirai et partis vers le plateau. Ils étaient vraiment prêts à tout pour nous caser ensemble... Mais merde, c'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux, si j'ai envie d'y aller doucement, et bien je vais doucement... J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec Lola... D'apprendre à la connaître... Ce n'est pas si mal finalement... C'est bien mieux même...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je sortis de la salle de bain. Rob n'était plus là. Il y avait juste un petit papier que je me pressai de lire :

_''Je te remercie pour cette magnifique soirée (et nuit), j'espère que nous pourrons remettre ça bientôt._

_Rob''_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment adorable. J'enfilai un short et un débardeur et rejoignis le plateau au pas de course.

_« Hey mais je ne savais pas que tu étais une sportive accomplie. Tu veux garder la forme pour les prochaines nuits avec Rob ? » s'écria Kellan en me voyant arriver._

_« Non non, je m'échauffe juste avant de te mettre une raclée pour m'avoir enfermé. » lui répondis-je en m'approchant de lui comme si j'étais prête à me battre._

_« Arrêtes Lola, tu risques de te faire mal. » m'avertit-il en riant._

Je le frappai gentiment sur l'épaule :

_« Ah oui, j'avais oublié que Monsieur était en marbre. Tu penses qu'un marteau pourrait faire l'affaire ? » lui répliquai-je avec un sourire diabolique._

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue en me glissant à l'oreille :

_« Merci de m'avoir présenté Haily, je t'en serai redevable toute ma vie. »_

Puis il tourna les talons et parti tourner une de ses scènes. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Ne me dites pas que... Tiens, justement voilà Haily.

_« Coucou mi bella. » me fit-elle toute joyeuse._

_« Salut toi. Dis-donc tu m'as l'air bien heureuse ce matin, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« Kellan. » me répondit-il._

_« Kellan ? Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour... » _

Je la dévisageai un instant, elle n'avait quand même pas... ils n'avaient quand même pas... le premier soir...

_« Lola, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous avons juste passé la soirée ensemble et la nuit aussi, mais nous n'avons rien fait de plus que de s'embrasser. Tu te rends compte mi bella ? Kellan m'a embrassé ! Je suis tellement heureuse, il est tellement adorable avec moi. Il aurait pu profiter de la situation, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a dit qu'il me respectait trop pour ça et qu'il préférait y aller doucement. Je suis tellement sur un nuage là. » me raconta-t-elle._

_« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi mi chequita. » lui assurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

_« Alors, et toi ? Désolée de vous avoir enfermé, c'était une idée de Kellan, mais en même temps, j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, c'était une bonne façon de vous rapprocher toi et lui. Est-ce que ça a marché au moins ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Disons que j'ai vraiment passé une soirée agréable en sa compagnie, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai vraiment envie de le connaître encore plus, mais désolée de te décevoir, il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre nous. » lui confiai-je._

_« Rien ? Même pas un baiser ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Non, juste des étreintes amicales. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras, mais il n'y a rien eu de plus. » lui avouai-je._

_« Je ne te comprends pas Lola. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler, alors dis-moi sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour lui ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Il m'attire comme un aimant. Son sourire, son regard, sa voix, son corps... J'aimais tout chez lui avant de le connaître, mais cette soirée... J'ai appris à le connaître et cela n'a fait que renforcer, voir même amplifier mes sentiments à son égard. Haily, je crois que je suis complètement folle de dire ça, mais je suis sûre que c'est lui... c'est lui que j'attends depuis toujours... c'est lui... et personne d'autre. » avouai-je timidement._

Elle resta bouche-bée devant ce que je venais de lui dire, même moi j'étais étonnée de mes paroles, mais finalement c'était mon cœur qui avait décidé de parler.

_« Lola, tu dois lui dire tout ça, tu te fais souffrir inutilement, tu ne peux pas lui cacher tes sentiments éternellement. » me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

_« Je sais, mais je n'y arrives pas. Quand il est en face de moi je perds tout mes moyens. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis redevenu la petite fille timide que j'étais avant. » lui avouai-je avec un sourire triste._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que vous allez finir ensemble tous les deux. C'est juste une question de temps. » m'assura-t-elle._

_« J'espère. » lui dis-je tristement._

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Pourquoi je me sentais tellement vide quand j'étais loin de Lola ? J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi, c'était fou comme sensation.

_« Ça va Rob ? » me lança Kellan._

_« Oui. Je suis vraiment content de te voir aussi heureux, tu sais. » lui dis-je en souriant._

_« Merci, mais j'aimerais bien que tu le sois autant que moi. Pourquoi tu n'as rien tenté cette nuit ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« J'ai essayé Kellan, crois-moi. D'ailleurs ça aurait pu marcher si mon foutu portable n'avait pas sonné au moment où j'allais l'embrasser. » avouai-je en soupirant._

_« Sérieux ? Tu allais l'embrasser ? » me demanda-t-il étonné._

_« Oui, j'avais fait le plus dur. Mais quand je suis retourné dans le lit, elle s'était endormie. J'étais tellement bien cette nuit avec elle dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser sa joue, ses cheveux, de la serrer contre moi. Je crois que je me suis vraiment attaché à elle et cette nuit n'a fait que me le confirmer. Elle est tellement passionnante comme fille, plus les jours passent et plus je me trouve de point commun avec elle. Tu vois, là, en ce moment, je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose : la tenir dans mes bras. » lui confiai-je._

Kellan avait toujours été un super pote, et c'était le seul à qui j'arrivais à parler de ce genre de chose.

_« Tu te fais bouffer de l'intérieur Rob, ce n'est pas bon pour toi ça. Laisse tomber tes a priori, arrêtes de te cacher derrière un masque et dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire. Avoue-lui tout, elle n'attend que ça. Lola est aussi timide que toi, alors ce n'est vraiment pas elle qui va te juger, crois-moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle ressent la même chose au fond d'elle. » m'assura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

Je le regardai en soupirant.

_« Tu peux y arriver, j'en suis sûre et après tu te diras : ''Quel imbécile j'ai été d'avoir eu autant la trouille''. » continua-t-il en souriant._

_« Tu as très certainement raison. » fis-je en souriant à mon tour._

_« Et toi ? Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, hein ? » le taquinai-je._

_« Ben oui, je sais. Mais maintenant j'y crois. » me répliqua-t-il en souriant._

_« Quand j'ai été la chercher à l'aéroport et qu'elle a posé son regard sur moi, j'ai complètement fondu... Je me demande même comment j'ai pu réussir à contenir mes hormones cette nuit. » continua-t-il en riant._

_« Crois-moi je me demande aussi comment j'ai réussis à contenir les miens. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié une douche que ce matin après avoir dévoré son corps des yeux quand elle s'est levée. » avouai-je en soupirant._

_« Sacré Rob. Bon, faut que j'y aille, je vais aller conduire ma chérie. J'adore dire ce mot : ma chérie. » dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Allez, file et passe une bonne après-midi. »_

Il partit presque en courant et je rejoignis les autres qui étaient en plein milieu d'une scène.

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

**POV Kellan**

Ma journée, enfin plutôt matinée, était terminée, j'allais pouvoir retrouvé ma dulcinée. Je pris le chemin pour rejoindre l'hôtel au pas de course et aperçus Haily assis au bar. J'arrivai discrètement derrière elle et passai mes bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

_« Tu m'as manqué ma puce. » lui glissai-je à l'oreille._

Elle se tourna sur son tabouret et me fis face en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

_« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon Calinours. » me dit-elle en m'embrassant._

J'adorais la douceur et la passion dans ses baisers. J'étais vraiment plus qu'accro, elle était devenue ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie.

_« Prête pour ton rendez-vous ? » lui demandai-je en caressant sa joue._

_« Pas vraiment, mais quand il faut y aller. » me répondit-elle avec un air soucieux._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ma puce ? » m'inquiétai-je._

_« J'ai peur Kellan... J'ai peur de la réponse que l'on va me donner. » m'avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_« Ne te fais pas de souci, je suis sûre que la réponse sera positive, fais-moi confiance. » la rassurai-je en l'embrassant tendrement._

_« Merci. Merci d'être là. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. » me dit-elle avec un léger sourire._

_« Allez, on y va. »_

Nous partîmes vers ma voiture, je lui ouvris la portière et elle monta. Elle restait silencieuse et je pouvais ressentir son anxiété. Je posai ma main sur son genou et la regardai tendrement. Elle me sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je voulais juste la rassurer, je savais qu'elle était la meilleure et mon intuition me disait qu'elle allait l'avoir ce contrat. Je me garai pas très loin de l'entrée et la conduisit jusqu'à la porte. Elle se blottit dans mes bras quelques instants et rentra dans l'immeuble sans un mot.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

J'étais tellement anxieuse. Kellan était tellement adorable avec moi, mais son incroyable foi en moi me faisait un peu peur. Et si je n'avais pas ce contrat ? Est-ce que je le décevrais ? Eh merde, voilà que je pensais plus à ce que lui aller ressentir plutôt qu'à mes propres sentiments... Bon, allez, courage et confiance en soi.

_« Mademoiselle Starlite, je suis content de vous revoir. Entrez je vous en prie. » m'invita Monsieur Fox._

_« Merci. » fis-je simplement en entrant._

_« Asseyez-vous mademoiselle. » continua-t-il en me montrant la chaise._

Je m'assis sans rien dire mais je sentais déjà mes mains qui tremblaient.

_« Mademoiselle Starlite, j'ai vraiment été très impressionné par votre voix, mais vous savez que les jeunes chanteuses talentueuses sont nombreuses de nos jours, et il ne suffit plus d'être une bonne chanteuse, il faut avoir un plus, un trait de personnalité, enfin quelque chose qui fasse que vous vous démarquiez des autres. » commença-t-il._

J'en étais sûre, je le savais que ça n'avait pas marché. Je sentais déjà les larmes qui montaient à mes yeux. C'était la seule chance de ma vie et j'avais réussis à la foiré.

_« J'ai eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de chanteurs et chanteuses pour cette tournée, j'ai rencontré des personnes à la voix étonnante, quasiment spectaculaire, mais avec aucun charisme, aucune personnalité, d'autres personnes avec une personnalité particulière, passionnante mais qui n'avait aucun talent de chanteur. » continua-t-il._

Mais pourquoi il n'était pas plus direct, j'en avais vraiment marre de ces explications à la con pour simplement me dire que je ne convenais pas. Il me prenait la tête avec ces histoires.

_« Tout ça pour vous dire Mademoiselle Starlite, que vous vous êtes démarquée des autres, qu'en plus d'avoir une voix étonnante, vous avez une personnalité et un charisme qui ne laissera personne indifférent. » poursuivit-il._

Euh... j'étais un peu perdu là, qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire ?

_« Mademoiselle, je tiens à vous présenter mes félicitations, je vous annonce que vous ferez la première partie de Simple Plan pour leur tournée Canadienne. » _

_« C'est... c'est... c'est vrai ? Vraiment ? » balbutiai-je avec les larmes aux yeux._

_« Oui, mademoiselle. Voici votre contrat, j'en fait parvenir un à votre agent dés que vous l'aurez signé. »_

Je n'en revenais pas, mon rêve devenait réalité. J'étais pressée d'annoncer ça à mon calinours. Je pris connaissance du contrat et signai avant de sortir rejoindre Kellan. Il était adossé au mur entrain de signer des autographes. J'étais tellement heureuse.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je commençais à m'impatienter, pourquoi c'était si long ? Des jeunes filles m'approchèrent pour avoir un autographe que je leur donnai avec plaisir. Quand je tournai mon regard vers la porte du bâtiment, j'aperçus Haily devant la porte qui me regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle courut et se jeta dans mes bras et me criant :

_« JE SUIS PRISE, JE SUIS PRISE. » _

Je la fis tournoyai dans mes bras et quand je la reposai enfin sur le sol, je l'embrassai passionnément. Je sentis quelques flashs nous éblouir. Bon, demain tout le monde saurait que j'avais une petite-amie, mais peu m'importait, je l'aimais et j'étais réellement fier que tout le monde sache que je sortais avec la fille la plus jolie et la plus talentueuse de cette planète. Et bientôt, c'est elle qui serait adulée par des milliers de fan à travers la planète. Quoi, je m'enflammais un peu ? Ben, j'étais tellement fier...

_« Je t'aime ma puce. Je savais que tu allais réussir. Tu es ma petite star à moi, ma petite princesse, ma petite fée, mon petit ange et je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, le plus heureux des hommes. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau._

_« Je t'aime Kellan, et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes de t'avoir dans ma vie. » me répliqua-t-elle en m'embrassant encore._

Nous finîmes par reprendre la route de l'hôtel. Je gardai sa main dans la mienne tout le long du trajet.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Il était déjà 1 heure de l'après-midi et je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim. La pause était arrivée et j'allais retourner vite fait à l'hôtel quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Sans me tourner, je devinais qui était derrière moi. Je pouvais reconnaître son parfum entre milles.

_« Coucou ma belle. Je parierais que tu as faim ? » me lança-t-il en me tendant un sandwich._

_« Rob, mon sauveur. Merci. » fis-je en mordant directement dans le sandwich._

_« De rien, je ne croyais pas que tu étais autant affamée. » ria-t-il._

_« Un sandwich au poulet ? Comment as-tu su que c'était mon préféré ? » lui demandai-je étonnée._

_« Une bonne intuition dirons-nous. » répliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. _

Je le regardai en souriant et continua à manger mon sandwich.

_« Tiens, j'ai aussi pensé à ta réhydratation. » me lança-t-il en me tendant une canette de coca._

_« Pepsi Light ? Mais comment tu fais pour toujours deviner ce que j'aime ? C'est insensé. » m'étonnai-je._

_« Intuition masculine. » ria-t-il._

_« Pff, ça existe ça ? » le taquinai-je._

_« Ben, on dirait bien. » me répliqua-t-il en riant._

Il était vraiment étonnant, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il savait tout sur moi. Cela devenait même angoissant parfois. Après avoir fini de manger, nous retournions tout deux sur le plateau.

Nous étions de retour vers 18h00 à l'hôtel. Au même moment où arrivèrent Haily et Kellan qui se tenaient par la main. Ils étaient vraiment mignon tous les deux. J'étais tellement contente de voir ma meilleure amie aussi radieuse. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle courut vers moi et me sauta dans les bras.

_« J'ai signé le contrat. Je suis prise. » s'écria-t-elle._

_« Je le savais, je te l'avais dit que tu étais la meilleure. Je suis trop contente pour toi. » répliquai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

Tout le monde félicita Haily et nous décidâmes de fêter cette excellente nouvelle.

_« Rendez-vous à 19h30 dans ma chambre, nous allons honorer Haily comme il se doit. » lançai-je avant que tout le monde regagne sa chambre._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà, je sais que vous êtes frustrée qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre Rob et Lola, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive bientôt !**

**Alors le prochain chapitre vous racontera la soirée du cast avec quelque surprises...**

**A trés vite et je veux plein de reviews avant mon nouveau chapitre !!! :D**_  
_


	20. Party Time

**Hello mes lectrices adorées ! :D**

**Alors voici un chapitre très fun et sensuel ! Attachez vos ceintures ! **

**Pour celle qui ne savent pas jouer au poker, je vous invite à aller jeter un oeil ici pour pouvoir comprendre ce chapitre : **

**Ben le lien veut pas s'afficher ! :$**

**Voilà, je crois avoir tout dis ! **

**annecullen69 : Patience, la délivrance est proche ! ;)**

**TwilightAddictCindy : eh bien encore une surprise pour ton réveil alors ! :)**

**Alianne-Carebear : Faut jamais dire jamais, j'ai confiance en ton talent mi chequita !;)**

**maryline : Contente que tu es aimé, voici la suite ! :)**

**marine : y'a pas que toi qui désespère ! lol**

**EMMA 555 : Frustration, j'aime bien vous frustrer ! lol**

**SengaP : Mais vas-y ma belle, attache Rob sur un lit que je... que Lola se fasses un plaisir de s'en occuper ! :D Et pour le "lire un chapitre ce serait comme...", je dis juste : "Je veux me noyer dans ses yeux moi" ! :D**

* * *

**20. Party Time**

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je descendis chercher des sandwichs et des boissons au bar, puis remontai. Ensuite, je passai au crible mon armoire pour voir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre. J'optai pour une jupe courte noire et un chemisier bleu turquoise prêt du corps. Haily sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche à bretelles.

Vers 19h30, tout le monde arriva et nous commençâmes à parler, manger, boire... une vraie fête quoi. J'étais accoudé à la fenêtre pour prendre un peu d'oxygène quand j'entendis la belle voix rauque et sensuelle de Robert.

_« Lola ? » _

Je me tournai et le regardai. Il se tenait juste à côté de moi et me tendit un petit paquet en me disant :

_« Petit cadeau pour toi. » _

_« C'est quoi ? » lui demandai-je en souriant._

_« Ouvres et tu verras. » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille._

Je pris le paquet et l'ouvris délicatement. Je fus étonné de voir ce qu'il venait de m'offrir : un livre de William Blacke.

_« Merci. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue._

_« Lola, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu es accro à la poésie ? » constata Ashley._

_« J'adore la poésie. » avouai-je en souriant._

_« Ma parole, vous étiez jumeaux dans un autre monde ? C'est incroyable tous les points communs que vous avez. » s'esclaffa Kristen._

_« Oh, rassurez-vous, il y a des sujets sur lesquelles nous n'avons pas beaucoup de points commun. Ah oui, c'est vrai Lola ? La demoiselle qui n'a jamais vu aucun ''Harry Potter'', ni aucun ''Pirates des Caraïbes'', ni aucun ''Seigneur des anneaux'', ni... »_

_« Rob, tais-toi, sinon je vais me faire un plaisir de te refaire un shampooing à la chantilly. » le coupai-je avec un air diabolique._

_« Eh ben, c'est qu'il a du s'en passer des choses dans cette chambre. » ria Kellan._

_« Tiens, et si nous faisions un poker ? » continua-t-il._

_« Bonne idée. » répliqua Jackson._

Nous nous assîmes tous sur le sol et commençâmes à jouer. Très vite les uns et les autres abandonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que moi et Kellan en course.

_« Bon, pimentons un peu le jeu. Que dirais-tu d'un strip-poker maintenant ? » me proposa-t-il._

Ouh la, c'est dangereux pour moi ça.

_« Euh... non, je préfère finir la partie comme ça. Je n'ai pas trop envie de te voir à poil. » lui dis-je en faisant la grimace._

_« Petite joueuse, je croyais que tu aimais relever les défis. Finalement, tu n'es qu'une poule mouillé comme toutes les filles. » répliqua-t-il avec un regard sournois._

Ah non, pas de défi, ce n'était pas malin de sa part ça. Et comment ça j'étais une poule mouillé ? C'est ce que l'on allait voir.

_« Ok, je relève le défi. » annonçai-je avec un sourire narquois._

_« Mais attention, il y a 3 règles spéciales avec moi. La première, une fois la partie commencée, plus le droit de se rétracter, la deuxième, on joue jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux n'est plus aucun vêtements à retirer. » commença-t-il._

_« Ok, et la troisième ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« Tu choisis une fille qui aura la responsabilité de me retirer mes fringues et je choisis un mec qui aurait la responsabilité de te retirer tes fringues. » m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je choisis Haily. » dis-je sans la moindre réflexion._

_« Et moi je dirais... Robert. » annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son annonce. Comme si j'avais l'intention de le laisser gagner... Tu pouvais toujours rêver mon cher ami. Les autres s'étaient tous regroupés dans un coin, tandis que Robert s'était assis à côté de moi et Haily à côté de Kellan.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette partie va intéresser beaucoup de monde. » s'exclama Taylor en me regardant avec les yeux pétillants._

_« Ouais, c'est vrai que voir ton pote à poil doit beaucoup t'intéresser. » répliquai-je en riant._

_« Le voir à poil lui ne m'intéresses pas du tout. Mais te voir toi, nu, me plait énormément. » ricana-t-il._

_« Rêves Tay, tu ne me verras jamais à poil. » affirmai-je._

Nous commençâmes la partie sous les yeux amusés des autres.

Alors, voyons voir, qu'avais-je de beau pour cette première manche : 2 de trèfle, 4 de cœur, roi de pique, valet de carreau et dame de cœur. Ben ça commençait mal là. Bon je devais changer deux cartes, alors et maintenant : roi de pique, valet de carreau, dame de cœur, roi de cœur et 7 de trèfle. Bon, une paire, rien de plus. Devais-je bluffer un peu ou pas ? Non, j'allais arrêter là.

_« Une paire. » annonçais-je._

_« Un brelan de 8. » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire._

Eh merde, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de m'embarquer là dedans ?

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

_« Allez Rob, au boulot. » lança Taylor en sautillant sur place._

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir Lola en sous-vêtements devant les regards vicieux des autres mecs, mais bon, j'avoue que je prendrais un certain plaisir à la déshabiller. Je passai derrière elle et commençai à déboutonner son chemisier en prenant soin de frôler sa peau du bout des doigts. Ben quoi, autant en profiter. Je fis glisser doucement son chemisier le long de ses épaules puis lui ôtai. Elle avait un joli soutien-gorge noir à dentelle très sexy. Il mettait vraiment bien sa poitrine en valeur. J'étais vraiment subjugué devant sa beauté naturelle. Mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter les regards lubriques des autres mecs sur elle. Profitez les gars, profitez, c'est la première et dernière fois que vous la voyez dans cette tenue.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Rob passa derrière moi et commença à retirer délicatement les boutons de mon chemisier sous les yeux rieur de Kellan et des autres. Je sentais ses doigts qui frôlaient ma peau par moment et surtout son souffle dans mon cou qui me faisait dresser les poils sur les bras. Il fallait surtout que je reste concentré, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre, c'était ma dignité qui était en jeu. Rob retira délicatement mon chemisier. Voilà, j'étais maintenant en soutif devant eux, bien joué Lola. Je voyais les yeux de Taylor et de Jackson s'attardaient sur ma poitrine. Bande de pervers.

_« Deuxième partie. » s'exclama Kellan._

Bon il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Alors, qu'avais-je de beau : 3 de trèfle, 3 de cœur, 5 de trèfle, 6 de trèfle et 7 de trèfle. Tiens, tiens, on dirait que la chance avait tourné. Il me fallait le quatre de trèfle. Je changeai une carte, il fallait surtout que je laisse le moins d'émotion parcourir mon visage, je devais rester stoïque. Et... le quatre de trèfle. Youhou... Cette fois, je misai un peu plus, j'étais quasiment sûre de gagner cette manche. C'est Kellan qui lâcha le premier en annonçant :

_« Deux paires. »_

Je laissai mon sourire apparaître et annonça à mon tour :

_« Quinte flush. » _

Kellan resta bouche-bée et je voyais Haily qui arborait un grand sourire à l'idée de déshabiller son chéri.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

A nous deux mon Calinours. Je me plaçai devant lui et remontai son tee-shirt lentement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frôler sa peau au passage. Il ressemblait tellement à une statue grecque, avec son torse parfaitement dessiné. Je l'embrassai tendrement et me rassis à ses côtés. Allez Lola, continue comme ça.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Me faire déshabiller par Haily, quel plaisir... Elle en profitait même un peu... je pouvais sentir ses doigts frôlaient mes côtes, et son sourire coquin me rendait fou. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et se rassis à mes côtés.

_« Un partout ma grande, partie suivante. » lançai-je à Lola._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Allez, je devais continuer comme ça. Alors : 4 de pique, as de cœur, as de trèfle, dame de cœur et 3 de carreau. Et si je tentais les as, allez, va pour 3 cartes. Donc maintenant : as de cœur, as de trèfle, roi de pique, as de carreau et... as de pique. Jolie, ça c'était de la chance. Kellan ne tint pas longtemps devant mon obstination.

_« Quinte. » annonça-t-il._

_« Carré d'as, mon cher. » répliquai-je avec un grand sourire._

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je me levai et Haily commença à débouter le bouton de mon jean. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Elle descendit doucement la fermeture en prenant soin de ne pas me toucher cette fois-ci. Très bonne idée qu'elle avait là, car si elle me touchait à cette endroit, je ne pourrais plus m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus une fois que nous serions seuls. Elle descendit mon jean jusqu'à mes pieds en frôlant mes jambes avec ses ongles et je levai ceux-ci pour qu'elle puisse l'enlever. Elle était vraiment coquine cette fille, je ne l'aurais vraiment pas cru comme ça. Elle cachait bien son jeu.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

_« Hum... Jolie boxer. » le taquinai-je._

_« Lola, si tu arrives à le mettre à poil, tu vas devenir notre idole pour la vie entière. » s'exclama Nikki en riant._

_« Pas de souci les filles, je m'en occupe. » leur répliquai-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil._

Bon quatrième partie. Si je gagnais cette partie, je gagnais définitivement. Alors : 7 de cœur, 3 de carreau, valet de cœur, dame de pique et as de trèfle. Ouh la, ce n'était pas terrible ça. Bon, j'allais garder les cœurs pour tenter une couleur, ce qui donnait maintenant : 7 de cœur, valet de cœur, roi de cœur, as de carreau et 7 de pique. Bon, j'avais quand même une paire. Allez, un peu de bluff ne me ferait pas de mal. Kellan lâcha de nouveau le premier. En même temps, il ne lui restait plus que le boxer donc...

_« Une paire. » annonçai-je._

_« Un full. » s'écria Kellan en se frottant les mains. _

Je soupirai sous les regards insistants et les sourires de Jackson, Taylor et même de Kellan.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Cette fois-ci, je me positionnai devant elle et passai mes mains derrière son dos pour atteindre la fermeture de sa jupe. Je détachai le bouton et commença à faire glisser la fermeture en ne détachant pas mes yeux des siens. Je fis glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes et levait ses jambes une par une pour l'enlever complètement. Quand je me redressai, je parcouru des yeux chaque partie de son corps. Elle avait un boxer noir en dentelle qui était assorti à son soutien-gorge. Elle était vraiment sexy, c'était incroyable. Elle se rassit avec les joues légèrement rouges. En même temps devant nos regards insistants sur elle, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais elle était tellement belle...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je me levai et vis Rob se mettre en face de moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux pendant qu'il descendait délicatement la fermeture de ma jupe. Puis il la fit glisser doucement le long de mes jambes. Je me rassis sur le sol et regardai les garçons qui me dévisageaient. Même Rob me regardait avec insistance. Grrr... Tu as voulu joué Lola, alors assumes.

_« Très sexy cette ensemble dis-donc. Dommage que tu doives l'enlever bientôt. » s'exclama Kellan avec un sourire coquin._

_« Dans tes rêves bébé. C'est toi qui va perdre. » le défiai-je du regard._

Cinquième partie, il fallait que je gagne, pas question d'ôter un vêtement de plus. Mais putain, ils n'avaient pas bientôt fini de me reluquer comme ça. Grrr... Bon, il fallait que je me reconcentre. Alors voyons mon jeu : roi de carreau, as de carreau, valet de carreau, dame de carreau, 2 de pique. Une carte, une carte. Je t'en prie 10 de carreau, viens avec moi. Bon alors, retournons cette carte : 10 de.... carreau. J'étais vraiment trop hot. Kellan tu as perdu mon loulou. Allez, on mise, on mise. Et Kellan ne lâchait pas cette fois. Allez, je lâchais la première pour lui laisser un peu de dignité quand même.

_« Quinte Flush. » ria-t-il._

_« Zut alors, je n'ai qu'une quinte royale. » répliquai-je en faisant semblant d'être triste._

_« Eh merde. » lança-t-il._

J'étais morte de rire et les filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire aussi.

_« Lola, tu es notre idole. » s'exclama Kristen._

_« Allez, à poil Kellan. » ria Asley._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Haily semblait un peu gênée. Même beaucoup gênée. Elle me regardait avec une petite moue. J'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas prête à le faire donc je retirai mon boxer de moi même, mais Haily se plaça juste devant moi pour me cacher.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Non, mais ça va pas. Je n'allais surement pas retirer le boxer de mon chéri et laissais les filles voir ça, il était à moi, hors de question qu'elles le voient nu. Kellan me regarda et se décida à retirer son boxer lui-même. Non, non, non. Pas question. Je me postai devant devant lui pour ne pas laisser cette vue aux autres filles.

_« Aww c'est mignon ça. Haily cache son calinours. » lança Lola en riant._

_« Oui, il est à moi, tout entier. Je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça, c'est juste à moi. » fis-je en mettant mes mains derrière mon dos._

Je frôlais Kellan par inadvertance. Je devins rouge quand je me rendis compte de ce que ma main avait effleuré. Je sentis Kellan tressaillir derrière moi. Rrrrrr, il n'y a que moi pour faire des gaffes pareilles....

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je sursautai. Haily avait effleuré mon membre, sûrement sans le vouloir.

_« Euh... Haily... s'il te plaît ma chérie... évite quand même ce genre de geste en public. » bafouillai-je._

_« Rhabille toi avant que le monstre ne sort. » lâcha Nikki en riant._

Je me rhabillai vite fait. Quel honte quand même, Lola était bien plus coriace que je ne le pensais, mais j'aurais ma revanche... Très bientôt...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

On pouvait dire que l'on n'avait juste entrevu Kellan. Mais bon, je comprenais Haily, je n'aurais pas aimé que Rob se retrouve nu devant les autres... vraiment pas... mais moi, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à le protéger sans attirer les soupçons... déjà qu'ils faisaient tout pour nous caser ensemble...

Finalement la soirée se termina sous les rires et sous les taquineries envers Kellan. Tout le monde repartit dans sa chambre.

_« Lola, ça ne te gênes pas si je passe la nuit avec Kellan ? » me demanda Haily._

_« Bien sûr que non, files retrouver ton chéri. Mais ne fais pas trop de bêtise. » la taquinai-je._

Et voilà, de nouveau seule. J'enfilai juste un débardeur et me glissai sous les couvertures. Il était trois heures du matin, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Je m'étais déjà habitué à la présence de Rob, et ses bras me manquaient déjà. J'avais juste envie qu'il soit là comme la nuit dernière pour que je puisse me blottir contre lui. Juste me blottir contre lui...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Après une soirée pareille, j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir. Je me jetai presque sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. La première image qui me vint à l'esprit était Lola. Je me revoyais lui retirer ses fringues... c'était tellement... en même temps, j'aurais tellement aimé que cela ne se passe qu'entre nous deux... je ne crois pas que je me serais arrêté à ses sous-vêtements par contre... Elle me manquait tellement... Cette nuit avec elle m'avait rendu encore plus dépendant. Si seulement elle pouvait être là, blottie contre moi... J'avais tellement envie d'aller la rejoindre... Je savais qu'Haily était dans la chambre de Kellan... C'était devenu un besoin vital de la sentir prés de moi, de sentir son odeur, sa respiration, elle seule arrivait à m'apaiser... Et merde, j'y vais... Je sortis de ma chambre et allai vers sa porte. Je respirai un grand coup et m'apprêtai à frapper... Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? ''Lola, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi à mes côtés.'' … Pff, je suis vraiment pathétique là... Il est trois heures du matin, elle doit certainement dormir... non, je ne peux pas la réveiller... Retourne dans ta chambre Rob... C'était ce que je fis, et je retournai me coucher avec les images de Lola qui défilaient dans ma tête...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir ? Fait chier... Il est 4 heures du matin... En me tournant vers la fenêtre, j'aperçus le livre que Rob m'avait offert sur ma table de chevet. Tiens, peut-être qu'un peu de lecture me rendrait plus somnolente. Je pris le livre quand je vis un papier en tomber. Tiens, c'était quoi ça. Je dépliai le papier et me rallongeai sur le dos pour pouvoir le lire :

''_C'est l'un de mes poèmes préférées et je voulais le partager avec toi, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que moi._

_Bisous_

_Rob_

_If I could have just one wish,_

_I would wish to wake up everyday_

_To the sound of your breath on my neck,_

_The warmth of your lips on my cheek,_

_The touch of your fingers on my skin,_

_And the feel of your heart bea__ting with mine..._

_Knowing that I could never find that feeling_

_With anyone other than you._

Mais je connaissais ce poème, c'était l'un de mes préférées aussi. Mais comment faisait-il ? C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui avait autant de point commun avec moi... et que j'aimais comme je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un un jour... Après ça, je pouvais dormir en paix...

* * *

**Credit pour le poéme : Courtney Kuchta**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!**

**Allez, je veux des reviews, encore des reviews car une review c'est comme :**

**Prendre un bain de minuit avec Rob dans les eaux clairs des îles antillaises...**


	21. True Love Or Pretence

**Stétiphany : Et une coquine de plus ! :P**

**TwilightAddictCindy : contente d'être ton moment de détente ! :D**

**marine : juste un peu de complication pour changer ! lol**

**EMMA 555 : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! :)**

**annecullen69 : Alors amuse toi bien quand tu auras appris à jouer ! ;)**

**Alianne-Carebear : Euh, non, c'est pas le chapitre là mi chequita ! :s**

**aliecullen4ever : Merci beaucoup ! :$**

**SengaP : Ma revieweuse préférée ! :D Pour les mains, disons que Lola était vraiment trés trés trés chanceuses ! lol **

**Allez, les filles ne désespéraient pas, Lola et Rob sont proches de la délivrance (façon de parler) !  
**

**Allez, voilà la suite tant attendu, et désolé pour vous mais pas de lemon entre la team Calinours dans ce chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi grâce à la révélation d'Haily ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

** 21. True Love Or Pretence**

**POV Haily**

Je me réveillai la tête posée contre le torse de Kellan. En revenant de cette petite fête hier, nous nous étions couchés directement et nous étions tombés dans le sommeil comme des masses. Je le regardais dormir, il était tellement beau, même au réveil il était toujours sexy. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et descendis le long de sa joue, puis dessinai ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux et commença à lécher mon doigt. Hum...

_« Bonjour jolie demoiselle. » lança-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement._

_« Bonjour beau jeune homme. » répliquai-je en l'embrassant à mon tour._

_« Bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant mon épaule du bout des doigts._

_« Je ne peux que bien dormir dans tes bras. » lui répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui._

Il laissa mon épaule pour descendre plus bas et caressa le bas de mon dos. Son autre main caressait mes cheveux. Après plusieurs minutes à savourer ses caresses, je me décidai enfin à me lever à contrecœur. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et entrai sous la douche après avoir enlever mes vêtements. Je laissai l'eau glisser sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux et imaginais que Kellan me rejoignait sous la douche. Hum...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Elle était partie sous la douche après m'avoir réveillé d'une manière tellement tendre. Je crois que j'allais vraiment m'habituer à ce genre de réveil. Elle était tellement douce. Je regardai la porte de la salle de bain avec envie. Je me voyais entrer sous la douche et admirer son corps nu que je n'avais rien que pour moi... Elle me rendait vraiment dingue... Juste entrouvrir la porte peut-être ? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça... Bien qu'elle ne le saurait pas...

Allez, tant pis. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et entrouvris la porte discrètement. Elle était sous la douche, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Quel corps de déesse... Je ne la voyais que de dos, mais j'étais déjà subjugué par sa beauté... ses jolies fesses parfaitement dessinées, ses jambes élancées, une chute de rein à en faire pâlir les plus jolies filles de la planète, sur laquelle ses longs cheveux mouillés retombaient... j'aurais vraiment aimé être à la place de l'eau à ce moment là. Je remerciai le ciel que la porte de douche soit transparente... Allez, je n'allais pas être trop gourmand, j'allais en garder pour plus tard. Je refermai la porte discrètement et m'assis sur le lit en l'attendant.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily **

Je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir passé au moins une heure dans celle-ci. Kellan était assis sur le lit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi avec un regard... je ne saurais même pas dire quel sentiment pouvait refléter ce regard. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa sur le nez, puis sur la joue, et sur l'autre joue avant de prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionné. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait de cette façon, pas que je n'aimais ça, bien au contraire, mais cette soudaine ardeur me faisait me poser des questions. Mouais...

_« Je t'aime. » me susurra-t-il en décollant ses lèvres des miennes._

_« Je t'aime. » murmurai-je à mon tour en me serrant contre lui._

_« Allez, je file sous la douche, après nous irons déjeuner tranquillement. Tu viens avec moi sur le plateau cette après-midi ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Non, je vais rester ici pour me détendre dans la piscine. » répondis-je en l'embrassant et en allant m'asseoir sur le lit._

_« Ok, comme tu veux ma puce. » me répliqua-t-il en allant dans la salle de bain._

J'étais vraiment folle de lui...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'étais déjà levée, habillée (d'un short et d'un débardeur à bretelles) et j'attendais mon café au bar de l'hôtel. Je sentis soudain une main dans le bas de mon dos et un souffle chaud dans mon cou.

_« Salut bomba latina. » me susurra Jackson._

Il posa un baiser dans mon cou et s'installa à côté de moi. Mais c'était quoi ça ? J'étais totalement déconcertée.

_« Salut. » répliquai-je complètement perdue._

Je sentis encore une main se poser cette fois sur mon épaule et un baiser sur ma joue.

_« Bonjour sexy lady. » me murmura Taylor à l'oreille._

_« Bonjour. Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer tous les deux ? » leur demandai-je décontenancée._

_« J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. » me chuchota Jackson à l'oreille en passant son bras autour de ma taille._

Je sentais le bout de ses doigts se glisser sous mon haut et caresser ma peau.

_« Moi aussi, j'ai rêvé de toi. » me murmura Taylor à l'oreille en passant sa main autour de mon cou et en caressant mon épaule du bout de ses doigts._

Euh... je devais faire quoi là ? C'était quoi ce plan ?

_« J'ai rêvé que Taylor et moi nous étions dans ta chambre, seuls avec toi. » commença Jackson._

_« Et que l'on te montrait comment on s'y prenait pour faire crier les filles. » continua Taylor. _

Hein ? C'était quoi ces paroles ? Mais ils jouaient à quoi encore ces deux là ? Bien que de la part de Taylor, ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment, mais de la part de Jazz...

_« Que dirais-tu que l'on se retrouve ce soir dans ma chambre pour voir qui de moi ou de Tay te ferra crier le plus fort ? » me murmura Jazz à l'oreille en continuant ses caresses._

_« T'avoir vu en sous-vêtements m'a vachement excité hier, je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. J'avais même envie de venir te rejoindre dans ta chambre pour t'arracher tes vêtements et te faire l'amour jusqu'au matin. » continua-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

Je sentais sa main remonter le long de mes côtes. J'aurais voulu les frapper, leur crier dessus, mais j'étais juste paralysée... Paralysée devant leur audace... et surtout je n'avais pas envie de faire un scandale en public... j'étais sûre qu'ils avaient calculé leur coup avant... bandes de sadiques...

_« Alors ? » fit Taylor avec un sourire diabolique._

_« Alors, allez vous faire foutre et enlevez vos sales pattes de là, sinon je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. » les avertis-je tout bas._

_« J'adore quand tu t'énerves, tu es encore plus excitante comme ça ma tigresse. Je t'imagine bien attachée aux barreaux de mon lit, nue et entrain de crier mon nom sous le plaisir que je te donnerai. » m'avoua-t-il en posant son autre main sur ma cuisse._

_« Jazz, tu commences vraiment à être lourd là. » lui dis-je en repoussant sa main de ma cuisse._

_« Mais allongé sur ton corps, je le serais moins, tu sais. » continua-t-il en reposant sa main sur ma cuisse._

_« Jazz, arrêtes ça tout de suite. » fis-je en lui jetant un regard noir._

_« Ne t'énerves pas ma belle, je ne te veux que du bien. » rajouta-t-il en remontant sa main plus haut._

C'était vraiment trop là. Ils dépassaient les limites. Ils me regardaient tous les deux et se mirent soudain à rire.

_« Et vous vous trouvez drôle en plus ? » soupirai-je quand ils retirèrent leurs mains._

_« Avoue que tu as vraiment eu peur, tu aurais du voir ta tête, c'était vraiment hilarant. » s'exclama Taylor en riant._

_« Ouais, riez, riez, mais je vous préviens que la prochaine fois que vous osez poser vos mains sur moi, je vous étrangle. » les avertis-je en leur donnant une petite tape derrière la tête._

_« Mais bon, si tu acceptes notre proposition de venir t'envoyer en l'air avec nous ce soir, nous promettons de ne plus jamais t'embêter. » me proposa Jackson._

_« Dans tes rêves Jazz, jamais de la vie. » rétorquai-je._

_« Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? » me demanda-t-il tristement._

_« Ce n'est pas la question. Tu es très mignon, mais tu n'es pas mon genre de garçon. » lui répondis-je franchement._

_« Oui, ton genre c'est plutôt Rob, on avait compris. » répliqua Taylor en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_« Oui et alors ? Ça te dérange ? » lui lançai-je spontanément._

On pouvait dire que là, j'avais été plus que franche. Je redoutais de me retourner et de voir Rob qui venait d'arriver, là j'aurais eu la pire honte de ma vie. Mais non, par chance, il n'était pas encore descendu. C'est Ashley qui arrivait en sautillant avec une revue dans les mains. A première vue, elle avait l'air d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle qui la rendait heureuse.

_« Nos tourtereaux sont à la une du Vancouver Magazine avec en titre : ''Kellan Lutz se laisse charmer par une jolie montréalaise''. » lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_« Montre. » m'impatientai-je._

Elle me tendit la revue, Jackson et Taylor se rapprochèrent pour regarder avec moi. Il y avait le grand titre qu'Ashley nous avait dit et une photo d'eux entrain de s'embrasser. C'était trop mignon.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

_« Bonjour la compagnie. » m'exclamai-je en arrivant main dans la main avec Kellan._

_« Salut les tourtereaux qui font déjà la couverture des magazines. » répliqua Lola en souriant._

_« Hein ? Quelle couverture ? Quel magazine ? Montre, montre ! » m'écriai-je._

Kellan m'avait suivis et regardait le magazine avec moi. Mais j'hallucinais, comment il pouvait déjà savoir autant de chose sur moi ? Mon prénom, l'endroit d'où je venais, mon âge... c'était invraisemblable. Mais tout ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de contrarier mon calinours qui lisait l'article avec un grand sourire.

_« Le titre est parfaitement bien trouvé pour une fois. Sauf qu'il aurait plutôt du remplacer ''se laisse charmer'' par ''a eu le coup de foudre''. Là, ça aurait été parfait. » s'exclama-t-il._

Ah que je l'aime celui-là. Je redonnai le magazine à Lola et me jetai sur les lèvres de mon amour.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Arrivé dans le hall, je vis Kellan et Haily entrain de s'embrasser. Mais ils étaient vraiment inséparables ces deux là. Mais en même temps, ils étaient vraiment très bien assortis.

_« Oh les jeunes, il y a des chambres pour faire ça, un peu de respect. » lança-je en riant._

_« Oh, mais le petit Robichou est en manque d'amour on dirait. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait remédier à ça. » s'exclama Kellan en fixant Lola._

_« Ben oui mi bella, tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour notre petit Robichou. » insista Haily en la regardant à son tour._

Lola devenait rouge au fur et à mesure que les regards se tournaient vers elle. Ils n'allaient pas recommencer avec ça, ça devenait lourd à force. Lola et moi étions assez grands pour nous débrouiller tout seul. Certes ça prenait du temps, je l'admets, mais je n'avais pas envie de presser encore les choses. J'en avais marre des histoires éphémères, je voulais partir sur des bases solides.

_« Mais ne rougis pas ma belle, il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce genre de chose, c'est tout à fait naturel. » continua Jackson._

_« Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec ça. Vous êtes vraiment pénible. » lançai-je en m'énervant._

_« Du calme Rob, on essaie juste de vous aider, c'est tout. » dis Ashley en essayant de calmer le jeu._

_« Eh bien, occupez-vous de vos affaires, vous commencez sérieusement à me prendre la tête. » lâchai-je en sortant fumer une cigarette dehors._

Là, franchement, ça commençait vraiment à me gaver leur allusion et leur plan foireux...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je restais scotché devant la réaction de Rob. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'énerver comme ça ? C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

_« Bon, et si nous allions dîner tranquillement avant d'aller rejoindre le plateau. » s'exclama Ashley._

C'est à ce moment là que Kristen et Nikki nous rejoignirent. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le restaurant sauf moi qui était encore abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

_« Vas le voir Lola, je sais que tu hésites mais je pense que tu es la seule qui puisse le calmer. » m'affirma Ashley avec un léger sourire._

_« J'arrive. » lui dis-je en sortant dans le parc._

Rob était assis sur un des bancs. Je m'approchai doucement et m'assis à côté de lui.

_« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, je sais que j'ai été ridicule. » se justifia-t-il._

_« Mais non tu n'as pas été ridicule, je sais que ça devient lourd à force, moi j'essaye juste de faire l'impasse et d'ignorer ce qu'ils disent, même si j'avoue que parfois j'ai un peu de mal. » lui confiai-je._

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

_« Merci Lola. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu arrives toujours à m'apaiser. Je te remercie. » me confessa-t-il avec un sourire._

_« De rien. » lui répliquai-je avec le même sourire._

_« Allez viens, on va aller prendre des forces. » continuai-je en me levant._

Il me suivit et nous nous installâmes aux deux dernières places qu'ils restaient (côte à côte comme par hasard).

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle arrivait toujours à me calmer, à m'apaiser, comme si un simple regard ou un simple sourire pouvait m'envoyer un nuage de plénitude. Nous étions côte à côte et discutions tout en mangeant.

_« Au faite, j'ai vraiment adoré le petit poème que tu m'as glissé dans le livre. » me confia-t-elle en souriant._

_« Vraiment ? C'est l'un de mes poèmes préférés. » lui confiai-je à mon tour._

En faîte, ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. J'avais lu ce poème il y a deux jours et instinctivement ce poème m'avait fait penser à mes propres sentiments. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire... enfin pas tout de suite...

_« Tu sais que c'est un de mes poèmes préférées aussi ? Quand je l'ai lu hier, je me suis dit ''Mais comment fait-il pour avoir tant de point commun avec moi ?'' » me dit-elle en riant._

_« Et as-tu trouvé la réponse à cette question ? » la taquinai-je._

_« Non, mais je vais sérieusement méditer là-dessus. » me taquina-t-elle à son tour._

Je ne pouvais pas me passer de son sourire, il illuminait ma vie.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Après le repas, Haily rejoignit la piscine tandis que nous allions rejoindre le plateau. J'avais juste une scène à tourner aujourd'hui, mais j'avais décidé de rester pour voir les autres tourner. Jazz, Ash, Nikki, Kellan et Tay vinrent me rejoindre. Les scènes suivantes ne concernaient que Rob et Kris. Je les regardais jouer, leur complicité sautait aux yeux.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent, je sentis une douleur dans la poitrine, comme si quelqu'un essayait de m'arracher le cœur. C'était vraiment douloureux et je me rendis enfin compte de ce qui me faisait autant mal : L'AMOUR et surtout LA JALOUSIE. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir embrasser une autre fille. Je sentis les larmes montaient et me levai pour partir rejoindre ma chambre en courant. J'avais mal, atrocement mal, je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle douleur.

Je rentrai dans la chambre précipitamment et me jetai sur le lit en enfonçant mon visage dans les oreillers. Je fondis en larmes instantanément. Certes, j'avais aimé des hommes mais pas au point que cela me fasse souffrir. Là, je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette à qui l'on venait de couper les ficelles, j'étais comme un poisson en plein milieu du désert, j'étais comme une fleur à qui l'on venait de couper la tige, j'étais juste vide... complètement vide...

_« Lola, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Haily en s'asseyant à mes côtés._

Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle était dans la chambre, c'était pour dire l'état dans lequel j'étais. Mes pleurs redoublaient quand je me redressai pour lui faire face. Instinctivement, elle me prit dans ses bras comme elle le faisait souvent quand je n'avais pas le moral. Mais là c'était plus qu'une petite déprime, mon cœur était entrain de souffrir le martyre.

_« Mi bella, dis-moi ce qui t'arrives s'il te plaît, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. » me dit-elle en continuant à me serrer contre elle._

_« J'ai... j'ai assisté... à... une des... des scènes entre... Rob et Kristen. » essayai-je d'expliquer entre mes sanglots._

_« Une scène... où ils... s'embrassaient... et... j'ai... j'ai tellement eu mal Haily. » continuai-je._

_« Jamais... je n'aurais cru... ressentir quelque... chose... d'aussi... »_

_« Lola, c'est juste du cinéma. » me coupa-t-elle._

_« Je le sais... mais... mais je ne peux... pas supporter... ça... c'est trop... dur... Je l'aime Haily... je l'aime tellement... il est toute ma vie... » lui avouai-je en fondant en larmes._

_« Je le sais mi bella, mais justement, tu l'aimes, il t'aime, alors fonce. Je sais que tu as peur, mais ferme les yeux et lance-toi. Tu n'as rien à perdre, tu as même tout à gagner. » me rassura-t-elle._

_« Je ne sais vraiment ce que je ferrais sans toi mi chequita. Merci. » lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi dans ma chambre à broyer du noir. Quand vint l'heure de rejoindre les autres, Haily m'interpella :

_« Lola, tu viens ? » _

_« Non, je préfères rester ici. Tu as cas leur dire que j'ai mal au crâne. » répondis-je en m'allongeant sur le lit._

_« Lola, tu ne vas pas rester ici à broyer du noir, viens, ça te changera les idées. » me proposa-t-elle._

_« Non, ça va aller. Vas-y toi et amuse-toi pour moi. » lui dis-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Ok, bonne nuit mi bella. » me fit-elle._

_« Bonne nuit. »_

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je n'aimais pas vraiment laisser Lola seule. Et je détestais la voir aussi triste. La soirée de ce soir était prévue dans la chambre de Rob. Kellan vint me rejoindre quand je sortis de la chambre.

_« Tu m'as manqué ma puce. » me lança-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras._

J'avoue que c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment là.

_« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ma puce ? » s'inquiéta Kellan devant mon air pensif._

_« Moi oui. C'est Lola qui m'inquiète. Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure. » lui dis-je alors que Rob ouvrait la porte._

_« Salut vous deux. » nous lança Ashley alors que nous entrions dans la chambre._

_« Et Lola ? » s'exclama Rob tout d'un coup moins souriant._

_« Elle a préféré aller se coucher de bonne heure, elle a un mal de crâne pas possible. » lui répondis-je._

_« Oh, ma Bomba Latina n'est pas là. Ça va être moins drôle sans elle. » affirma Jackson avec une petite moue._

_« Bomba Latina ? Depuis quand tu donnes des surnoms comme ça à Lola, toi ? » s'écria Ashley avec une mine déconfite._

_« Mais c'est que mademoiselle est jalouse ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi. » rétorqua Jackson en l'embrassant tendrement._

_« Euh... j'ai pas tout suivi là. Vous êtes ensemble ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Oui, mais ça reste entre nous. Nous avons réussi à le cacher jusqu'à présent, et nous tenons à garder notre relation secrète. » expliqua Ashley._

_« Lola est au courant aussi ? » m'intéressai-je._

_« Non, nous comptions vous en parler ce soir, mais bon. Elle le saura demain. » répliqua_ _Jackson._

Je pouvais dire que j'étais surprise par cette confession, mais en même temps, ils étaient tellement fait pour être ensemble, c'était inévitable... comme Rob et Lola...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'étais entrain de lire un livre quand mon estomac me rappela que je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce midi. Je me levai et décidai de descendre manger un truc au bar. Je m'installai et commandai un hamburger, rien de tel pour remonter le moral.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'étais déçu que Lola ne soit pas là. La soirée n'allait pas être la même sans elle.

_« J'arrive, je vais chercher des boissons. » leur lançai-je en sortant de ma chambre._

Je descendis et me dirigeais vers le bar, quand je vis Lola... elle n'était pas sensé être dans sa chambre ? C'était quoi ce mensonge de mal de crâne ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de souffrir le martyre. La meilleure façon de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire c'était d'aller directement lui demander. Je la vis se raidir quand elle m'aperçut venir vers elle. Elle détourna le regard et ne répondis même pas à mon sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? J'étais totalement perdu. Je m'approchai d'elle et commandai les boissons au serveur. Puis je me tournai vers elle :

_« Ça va mieux ta tête ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Hum, hum. » répliqua-t-elle sans même me regarder._

Elle sirotait un café et je pouvais voir ses mains qui tremblaient.

_« Tu vas venir alors ? » m'intéressai-je._

_« Non, je préfères rester dans ma chambre. » rétorqua-t-elle en continuant à boire son café._

_« Lola, tu es sûre que ça va ? » m'inquiétai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne._

_« Je t'ai déjà répondu je crois. » riposta-t-elle en retirant sa main._

Elle se levait et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur sans un regard.

_« Monsieur voici votre commande. » m'interpella le serveur alors que j'allais essayer de courir pour la rattraper._

_« Merci. » dis-je en prenant les bouteilles et en me ruant vers l'ascenseur, mais Lola avait déjà disparu._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je n'avais pas pensé que Rob pouvait descendre, et cette confrontation avait ravivé ma tristesse. Je me jetai sur le lit et fondis de nouveau en larmes. Mais pourquoi me rendait-il aussi faible, aussi désarmée, aussi dépendante... J'étais devenue sa marionnette, mon cœur ne battait que pour lui, il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fais... Je finis par m'endormir avec les larmes qui coulaient encore sur mes joues.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Cette soirée était la plus longue que je n'avais jamais passée. Le seul sujet qui m'intéressait vraiment était Lola, MA Lola, la fille qui avait su kidnapper mon cœur. J'avais appris d'autres choses sur elle ce soir grâce à Haily. Elle aimait les roses bleues, la noix de coco, les pandas, elle était une pro des danses exotiques (très sensuelles) comme la samba, le flamenco, la danse orientale et la salsa, ses auteurs préférés étaient Marc Levy et Guillaume Musso, elle écrivait et composer des chansons... J'avais tout retenu, je voulais tout savoir d'elle, mais ce que je voulais surtout savoir c'est pourquoi elle avait été aussi froide et distante avec moi ce soir. Finalement, tout le monde s'éclipsa et je me retrouvai de nouveau seul avec mes interrogations...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Haily avait vraiment l'air soucieuse ce soir, et je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Une fois dans ma chambre, elle vint directement se blottir dans mes bras.

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lola ? » lui demandai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains._

_« Cette après-midi, elle revenue dans la chambre en pleurs après avoir assisté à une scène d'amour entre Rob et Kristen. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant souffrir. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse, mais là, ça devient vraiment flippant de la voir se faire bouffer de l'intérieur par ses propres sentiments. » m'expliqua-t-elle._

_« Nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous n'avons pas essayé de les rapprocher. Rob est dans le même état que Lola, tu as vu la tristesse dans ses yeux ce soir ? Dés que Lola n'est pas là, il n'est plus lui-même. Il se laisse bouffer aussi. Je n'aime vraiment pas les voir comme ça alors qu'ils pourraient être tellement heureux ensemble si seulement l'un d'eux se décidaient à se lancer. » soupirai-je._

_« Je crois que Lola va finir par céder. Elle ne pourra pas garder ça pour elle plus longtemps, elle va péter un plomb sinon. » m'assura-t-elle._

_« J'espère aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu Rob aussi troublé par une fille, aussi attentionné, certes il est un peu timide avec les filles, mais là ce n'est même plus de la timidité. Pourtant ils discutent bien tous les deux, ils se taquinent, ils se regardent et se sourient de manière subjective, mais quand il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure, il n'y a plus personne. » constatai-je._

_« Ouais, ils ont quand même une relation assez fusionnelle, je ne tiens pas à être dans leur chambre le jour où ils vont laisser aller leur frustration. » ria-t-elle._

_« Moi non plus, je t'assure. » répliquai-je en riant aussi._

_« Allez, je vais prendre ma douche. » me lança-t-elle en m'embrassant._

_« Très bonne idée ça, attends-moi je viens avec toi. » m'exclamai-je en l'attrapant par la taille._

_« Sûrement pas. Et n'essaye pas de me mater sous la douche, sinon je te fais ta fête. Compris ? » me mit-elle en garde._

_« Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton corps, tu es parfaite. » lui glissai-je à l'oreille en l'embrassant dans le cou._

_« Comment peux-tu savoir ça alors que tu ne m'as vu qu'habiller ? » m'interrogea-t-elle._

_« Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. » murmurai-je en faisant glisser ma main sous son haut._

Je caressai son ventre et remontai doucement vers sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_« Tu sais que tu me rends complètement fou ? » lui chuchotai-je en continuant mon chemin vers sa poitrine._

_« Kellan, tu sais que tu aurais besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour calmer tes ardeurs ? » me rétorqua-t-elle en se faufilant hors de mes bras._

_« N'essaye pas de venir me rejoindre, sinon je te jure que je te fais passer par la fenêtre. » me lança-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain._

Je m'effondrai sur le lit en soupirant, elle me rendait complètement fou...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Comment ai-je fais pour résister ? Ses mains douces sur mon ventre, ses baisers dans mon cou... Hum... Je me suis vraiment retenue pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me lâcher, le fait de m'imaginer nue devant lui me fait flipper... J'avais vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, mais en même temps, c'était ma première fois... J'avais la trouille... Je pris ma douche, mis un long tee-shirt et ressortis de la salle de bain. Kellan était allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos. Il était tellement beau... Je me glissai sous les draps et m'appuyai sur mon coude pour le regarder.

_« Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver ma puce. » me fit-il remarquer en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

_« Je t'aime. » lui répliquai-je._

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire à ce moment là. J'étais la plus heureuse des filles, j'avais un homme beau, gentleman, tendre, attentionné, compréhensif... Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans ma vie un jour...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce. » lui répondis-je en me redressant et en l'embrassant._

Mon ange, l'amour venait de me tomber dessus sans crier gare et avait changé ma vie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance tant que j'étais avec elle. Elle était devenue ma raison de vivre... ma seule raison de vivre... Je n'avais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'avais juste trouvé la femme de ma vie. J'allai finalement prendre ma douche et rejoignis mon ange sous les draps.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et se blottit contre moi. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Je ne tardai pas à la suivre.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Entre Jazz et Tay qui taquinent Lola, Kellan qui fait le voyeur et Lola qui devient froide, comment va bien pouvoir ce passer la suite ?**

**Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup hésité à faire réagir Lola comme ça, mais bon...**

**J'attends vos idées ! :D**

**Allez on laisse un petit commentaire (même un tout petit, si vous ne savez pas quoi écrire), je suis en manque de reviews là ! :(**


	22. Just Three Words

**annecullen69 : Avoue que tu aurais aimé être à la place de Lola, hein ? :P**

**Alianne-Carebear : Ben allez mi chequita, viens me botter les fesses, je t'attends ! :P**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Mais qui va bien pouvoir prendre les devants ? Surprise ! :)**

**marine : juste deux mot : Bien vu ! ;)**

**Jasper's Kitten : J'ai vraiment foutu la trouille à pas mal de lectrices on dirait bien ! :)**

**Audrey : Merci ! :)**

**SengaP : salut ma revieweuse préférée ! :) Alors pour ce qui concerne Haily et Kellan, faudra juste attendre deux-trois chapitres ! Et encore merci pour tes reviews pasionnantes... Et spécial surprise pour toi dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

**Alors, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**22. Just Three Words**

**POV Lola**

Je me réveillai doucement, j'avais les yeux qui picotaient. Le résultat allait être horrible. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Quand je vis mon visage dans la glace, je me rendis compte des dégâts, j'avais les yeux rouges et gonflés, ça allait être dur de réparer tout ça. Je pris une bonne douche et m'activai à me faire une séance crème et maquillage pour paraître moins horrible. Je finis par mettre des lunettes de soleil, ça serait beaucoup plus simple. J'enfilai un jean et un chemisier et descendis tranquillement dans le hall. Personne n'était là, personne sauf... Robert. C'était bien ma veine, je voulais à tout prix l'éviter et il fallait qu'il soit le premier levé...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'étais tranquillement entrain de boire mon café quand j'aperçus Lola qui sortait de l'ascenseur. Je lui souris, sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle vînt au bar et commanda un chocolat, elle m'ignorait complètement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire ?

_« Salut Lola. » me risquai-je quand même._

_« Salut ! » répliqua-t-elle froidement en prenant son café et en partant rejoindre Jackson et Taylor qui arrivaient._

Apparemment c'était après moi qu'elle en avait, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait merde ? Et pourquoi elle portait des lunettes de soleil ? Elle avait l'air tellement triste. C'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je fus soulager de voir débarquer Tay et Jazz que je m'empressai de rejoindre. Suivi Kristen, Nikki et Ashley, puis vint enfin les deux tourtereaux. Nous partîmes tous vers le plateau. Je passai ma journée à éviter Rob du mieux que je pouvais, à midi, je m'assis entre Tay et Nikki et je passai l'après-midi à traîner avec les filles.

_« Au faîte, hier tu as raté une révélation des plus surprenantes. » s'exclama Haily qui me tenait compagnie pendant que les autres tournaient._

_« Ah bon ? Quoi ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Ashley et Jackson sont ensembles. » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_« Sérieux ? C'est génial ça. Ils sont tellement bien assortis. » lui confirmai-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Ça va mieux toi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_« On va dire. » répondis-je avec un sourire triste._

_« Tu verras que ça va s'arranger mi bella. » me rassura-t-elle._

_« J'espère. »_

Je lui souris et remerciai le ciel d'avoir une amie aussi formidable.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

_« Lola, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. » lui annonçai-je soudain timidement._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_« Ça concerne mes relations avec Kellan, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, mais en même temps j'ai tellement peur, c'est angoissant. Je suis sûre qu'il ne se doute même pas que je suis encore vierge. » lui avouai-je._

_« Haily, c'est une décision que tu dois prendre seule. Tu verras que si tu lui en parle, il sera le plus doux possible avec toi et cette première expérience sera juste extraordinaire, mais ne te jette pas dans la précipitation et surtout dis-lui. » me conseilla-t-elle._

_« Ma décision est déjà prise, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. J'ai peur qu'il soit plus distant avec moi après, que ça lui fasses peur. » me tourmentai-je._

_« Ce n'est pas le genre de Kellan. Je pense que justement, il sera encore plus tendre avec toi et je sais très bien qu'il ne te forcera pas si tu n'es pas prête. C'est un garçon intelligent et surtout, il t'aime vraiment. » me rassura-t-elle._

_« Mais tu es sûre de ta décision Haily ? » continua-t-elle._

_« Oui, à 200 %. » déclarai-je._

_« Alors, dis-lui et ne stresse pas, ce n'est que bonheur et plaisir. Enfin, quand tu tombes sur un mec qui n'est pas plus obnubilé par son propre plaisir que le tien. Je ne suis pas la mieux placé pour te parler de ce que tu dois vraiment ressentir, tu le sais. » soupira-t-elle._

_« Mais ça va s'arranger ça, avec Rob je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas la même chose. » lui lançai-je avec un sourire taquin._

Elle me répondit juste par un sourire.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Lola, elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de la journée, elle s'était assise à côté de Taylor au dîner et s'éclipsait à chaque fois que je rejoignais le groupe. Et personne n'avait l'air de le remarquer ou alors ne voulait pas le remarquer... Nous avions fini de tourner et j'étais assis dans le parc pour décompresser et fumer une cigarette. J'avoue que j'avais quasiment fumé deux paquets depuis ce matin.

_« Ça va Rob ? » s'exclama Kellan en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« Non, c'est pour ça que je te le demandais. Je pense que c'est Lola qui te rend comme ça. » affirma-t-il._

_« Au moins quelqu'un qui a remarqué son comportement, ça me rassure, je croyais que j'étais devenu dingue. » approuvais-je._

_« Lola a assisté aux scènes entre toi et Kristen hier et Haily m'a expliqué qu'elle était revenu dans la chambre en pleurs parce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté de te voir embrasser une autre fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'évite. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« C'est pour ça ? Il n'y a rien d'autre, tu es sûr ? » me souciai-je._

_« Non, rien d'autre. Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle est entrain de se détruire, je t'en prie Rob, fais quelque chose, j'en ai marre de vous voir vous détruire mutuellement. Je sais que tu souffres aussi. » se préoccupa-t-il._

Il avait raison, je souffrais intérieurement depuis hier, je ne supportais pas de la voir s'éloigner de moi, elle était comme une drogue douce et invisible qui traversait mes veines, elle était le plus appétissant des poisons, elle était mon eau, mon air, mon oxygène, ma bouffée d'air pur.

_« Kellan, je me sens tellement bizarre, je n'arrive plus à rien quand elle est loin de moi, et sa froideur envers moi me fait tellement mal. Comme si on essayait de m'arracher le cœur. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi intense. Je me sens tellement vide, ma vie n'a aucun intérêt sans elle. » lui avouai-je en laissant couler mes larmes._

_« Rob, tu vas te rendre malade si tu continues, vas la voir, avoue-lui tes sentiments et saute-lui dessus si tu en as envie. Arrêtes de refouler tes sentiments, tes pulsions, tes envies au fond de toi, accepte-les et va de l'avant. Je te promets qu'après tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. » me certifia-t-il._

_« Je sais que tu as raison. Je vais essayer de faire ça. Tu m'excuseras auprès des autres pour ce soir, je vais rester ici. J'ai entendu Kristen dire que Lola n'allait pas au restaurant avec vous, c'est une bonne occasion je pense. » me motivai-je._

_« Ah, là, c'est le Rob que je connais. Fonce et bonne chance. » me dit-il avec un grand sourire._

Oui, c'était décidé, ce soir je lui dirais tout.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'avais refusé l'invitation pour le restaurant, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rester au calme et surtout arrêter de ruminer. J'allumai la télé et regardai les informations. Puis je descendis au bar me chercher un coca. J'étais assise tranquillement quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

_« Lola ? » _

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je l'avais vu arriver et j'étais bien décidé à lui parler coûte que coûte, mais je savais que cela n'allait pas être facile. Elle prit sa bouteille de coca et se leva pour partir en direction de l'ascenseur. Non, cette fois je ne te l'essaierais pas te défiler. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur toujours en évitant mon regard. Je réussis à me glisser dans celui-ci avant que la porte ne se ferme. Elle devait savoir ce que je ressentais pour elle, je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'avais réussis à l'éviter jusqu'à présent, et je croyais qu'il était au restaurant avec les autres. Et là, voilà que j'étais dans l'ascenseur avec lui. Et merde, voilà qu'il se bloquait en plus. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour.

_« Lola, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose qui t'a fait mal, dis-le moi. » me lança-t-il en prenant ma main._

Je retirai ma main et me retournai en m'acharnant sur les boutons pour que ce satané ascenseur se débloque. Je sentais mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

_« Lola, parles-moi, je t'en prie. » insista-t-il en me tirant par le bras pour que je lui fasse face._

Il essuya mes larmes du bout des doigts et me pris dans ses bras. J'avais ma tête appuyé contre son torse et il posa un baiser sur mon front en caressant mes cheveux. J'avais juste besoin de ça, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. Quand l'ascenseur se débloqua enfin, je redressai la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Prise d'une pulsion incontrôlable, je lui fis savoir ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

_« Je t'aime. » _

Il n'eut aucun geste, aucune réaction. C'est là que je me rendis compte de la bêtise que je venais de commettre.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit je partis en courant pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et allai m'asseoir sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Mais non, c'était plutôt à lui de poser cette question, je me dévoilai enfin et lui ne réagissait même pas.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Quel imbécile, elle m'avouait ses sentiments et je n'étais même pas capable de faire la même chose, mais elle m'avait tellement surprise en même temps. Merde, il fallait que je la rejoigne avant qu'elle ne croit que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Je couru vers sa chambre et allais frapper à sa porte quand je me rendis compte que celle-ci n'était pas fermé. Je rentrai discrètement. Elle était assise sur son lit, le visage enfouie dans ses mains. Je m'approchai d'elle sans un bruit et m'assis à côté d'elle.

_« Lola. » l'interpellai-je en posant ma main sur son genou._

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda quelques instants avant de se lever. Je la suivis et l'attrapai par le bras pour qu'elle me fasse face. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et pressai fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

_« Je t'aime Lola. » lui avouai-je enfin en décollant mes lèvres._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce sourire qui me faisait tellement craquer. Je repris possession de ses lèvres et l'attrapai par la taille pour la serrer plus fort contre moi. J'étais dans un état second, jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de passion pour une fille...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de lui, je sentis sa langue se faufilait entre mes lèvres et rejoindre la mienne dans une danse lascive et sensuelle. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je sentais ses mains dans mon dos se faire plus pressante et passaient sous mon chemisier. Mes mains remontaient le long de sa nuque et allaient fourrager ses cheveux. Ses baisers étaient passionnés et tendre en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un grand huit la tête à l'envers. Je sentais mon bas-ventre se contracter sous ses baisers qui descendaient le long de mon cou et sous ses mains qui entreprenaient de remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je penchai ma tête en arrière pour le laisser couvrir mon cou de ses baisers, puis de sa langue qui m'effleurer lentement.

_« Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. » chuchota-t-il en replongeant son regard de la mien._

Je posai mon front sur le sien et continuai de le regarder.

_« Il était temps, je commençais à désespérer. » lui avouai-je timidement._

_« Lola, tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je fais pour me retenir de te sauter dessus et de te déchirer tes vêtements. » me confia-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

Je lui aurais bien dit : ''Mais qu'attends-tu alors ?'', mais en même temps, j'avais envie que notre première fois tous les deux soit plus douce et romantique. Mais je n'étais pas contre des câlins, des baisers, voir même des caresses un peu plus poussées.

_« Tiens-toi sage Rob, je promets de ne pas te faire trop attendre, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, j'espère que tu me comprends ? » lui expliquai-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux._

_« Bien sûr, je suis d'ailleurs du même avis que toi, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je me bat contre mes pulsions. Et tu me promets quoi d'autre ? » me taquina-t-il._

Cette phrase me fit penser à une chanson... une chanson que j'adorais... je me mis à chanter d'une voix douce, enfin plutôt dans un simple murmure.

_« Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche. » commençai-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_« Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche. » continuai-je en passant ma main le long de sa joue._

_« Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche. » lui chuchotai-je en le poussant sur le lit._

_« Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces. » dis-je en m'allongeant à côté de lui, appuyée sur mon coude pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Des frissons avaient envahis mon corps, ces mots étaient tellement touchants.

_« Et après ? » lui demandai-je en passant ma main le long de sa joue._

_« Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme, je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes, je te promets le feu à la place des armes, plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs. » continua-t-elle en posant une de ses mains sur la mienne._

_« Et tu crois que c'est possible de me promettre tout cela ? » la questionnai-je en entremêlant mes doigts avec les siens._

_« J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil, j'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel, j'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent, je te promets une histoire différente des autres, j'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore. » me répondit-elle en continuant de murmurer._

_« Si tu y crois, j'y crois aussi, et je n'ai pas de doute quant à la singularité de notre histoire. D'autres choses à me promettre ? » lui demandai-je._

J'avoue que j'avais beaucoup de mal à retenir mes larmes tellement ses murmures étaient touchant.

_« Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines. » fit-elle en passa ses doigts le long des veines de mon poignet._

_« Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves. » continua-t-elle en caressant tendrement mes cheveux._

_« Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches, des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches. » me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avec une voix des plus sensuelles._

Une bouffée de désir monta en moi.

_« Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses, je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses. » continua-t-elle en passant ses doigts le long de mes lèvres._

Je pris sa main et l'embrassai tendrement en fermant les yeux. Il suffisait juste d'une phrase tout aussi romantique pour que je ne rende les armes et que mes larmes s'échappent.

_« Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir, je te promets d'être heureuse si tu n'as plus d'espoir. » finit-elle en m'embrassant amoureusement._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Cette chanson me parlait et encore plus quand je faisais le tour de mes sentiments pour lui. J'avais mis mon cœur à nue. Je vis des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

_« Rob, je ne voulais pas... » _

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà il avait repris possession de mes lèvres et était allongé sur moi. Une main glissa le long de ma jambe et remonta jusqu'à ma hanche, puis il passa délicatement sa main sous mon chemisier et commença à explorer mon ventre du bout des doigts tout en ne lâchant pas mes lèvres. J'étais prise de soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Ses mains étaient tellement douces... Je sentais quelque chose de dur contre mon bas ventre et je pus remarquer qu'il était aussi émoustillé que moi. Il s'arrêta soudain et plongea ses yeux dans les miens en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_« Je vais vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal à tenir. » me chuchota-t-il en riant._

_« Je n'avais pas du tout remarquer. » lui répliquai-je en riant._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle était tellement belle quand elle riait. J'avais enfin trouvé mon âme-sœur, ma moitié, mon double...

_« Je vais aller chercher un truc à manger, tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je en me levant._

_« Oui, je veux bien. » me fit-elle remarquer en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_« Ne dis rien, je sais quoi te ramener, je reviens, ne te sauves pas. » lui lançai-je en sortant de sa chambre._

_« Je vais essayer. » me répondit-elle en riant._

Je descendis au bar et pris deux hamburgers et des frites, mon péché mignon depuis que j'avais commencé à tourner à Vancouver et à New York. Je remontai aussi vite et entrai dans la chambre sans même frapper, j'avais eu raison de ne pas frapper... Je posai les assiettes sur la petite armoire de l'entrée et la regardai quelques secondes...

* * *

**Credit à Johnny Hallyday pour les quelques paroles de ''Je te promets'' !**

**Alors ? Votre frustration est redescendue ?**

**SengaP : Tu as vu, il y a eu ton ascenseur. :D Courte scène certes, mais je te promets d'insérer une autre scène soit dans la suite, soit dans ma prochaine fic ! ;)  
**

**Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? Pourquoi donc Rob est-il aussi heureux d'être rentré sans frapper ? J'attends vos suggestions ! ;)**

**Et des reviews, encore des reviews, toujours plus de reviews, SVP ! *fait des petits yeux de cockers***


	23. Body & Soul

**SengaP : Gagnée !!! :D Pourquoi c'était un chapitre facile ? Pour ai-je tricher ? Pas de vacances avant mi-août pour ma part, donc j'aurai très certainement fini cette fic et peut-être même commencé la prochaine. Au passage, j'aime beaucoup le poème ! **

**TwilightAddictCindy : Et non, pas de Lola en tenue d'Eve ! **

**Alianne-Carebear : Tu veux la suite ? Vraiment ? :P**

**chris : Non, elle ne s'est pas endormie non plus ! **

**marine : Non, non pas de Lola nu ! **

**annecullen69 : Mais décidemment, vous voulez toute voir Lola nu, c'est pas possible ! lol**

**Jasper's Kitten : Merci ! :D**

**aliecullen4ever : Non, non, elle ne dort pas ! **

**Alors, qu'a donc surpris Rob ?**

**Réponse tout de suite et bravo SengaP ! :)**

* * *

**23. Body & Soul**

**POV Lola**

Je profitai de sa courte absence pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. J'ôtai mon jean et mon débardeur et allai chercher une robe blanche très légère qui était dans mon armoire. Mais elle était passée où cette robe ?

_« Comment veux-tu que je résiste à la tentation, si tu te promènes en sous-vêtements ? » _

Je me retournai surprise :

_« Rob, tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer. » protestai-je en me cachant derrière la porte de l'armoire._

_« C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu en sous-vêtements Lola. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi qui t'ai vu comme ça. Arrêtes de te cacher. » me lança-t-il en riant._

C'est en regardant vers Rob que je vis ma robe posée sur la chaise à côté de l'entrée de la salle de bain. Complètement à l'opposé de là où j'étais.

_« Dis, tu peux me donner la robe qui est sur la chaise derrière toi s'il te plaît. » lui demandai-je gentiment._

Il se tourna et prit la robe dans ses mains. Ouf, il est adorable ce mec.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

_« Celle la ? » lui demandai-je en lui montrant._

_« Oui, celle-là. » répondit-elle en tendant son bras de derrière la porte._

_« Ben viens là chercher, alors. » lui lançai-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise._

_« T'es pas fun, allez, donne-la moi s'il te plaît. » me supplia-t-elle._

_« Et j'ai le droit à quoi en échange ? » quémandai-je._

_« Rien du tout, donne-moi cette robe et dépêche-toi. » s'énerva-t-elle._

_« J'adore quand tu sors les griffes. Je suis très patient, tu sais, et je ne bougerai pas de là. » l'avertis-je en m'installant confortablement._

_« T'es chiant. » fit-elle en refermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers moi._

Elle était tellement sexy, tellement attirante, tellement désirable... Elle portait un soutien-gorge mauve à dentelle qui mettait encore plus en valeur sa poitrine, et un tanga mauve assortis qui ne cachait que le strict minimum. Elle se planta face à moi :

_« Bon, maintenant tu me la donnes cette robe ? » me lança-t-elle en tendant sa main._

Je profitai pour tirer son bras et la faire asseoir sur mes genoux face à moi.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

_« Tu sais que tu es à croquer comme ça. » me chuchota-t-il en posant des baisers dans mon cou._

Il avait ses mains posées sur mes hanches et remontait doucement en m'embrassant dans le cou. Ses baisers descendirent peu à peu pour arriver à la couture de mon soutien-gorge.

_« Hum... tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plaît... » dis-je difficilement._

Il ne répondit pas et continua à promener ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il empoigna fermement. Il commença à passer sa langue le long des coutures de mon soutien-gorge sans descendre plus bas.

_« Rob... sois sage... s'il te plaît... » réussis-je à dire entre deux soupirs._

_« Tu as de la chance que j'ai faim, Lola. Mais la prochaine fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser langoureusement._

Il finit par me lâcher et je pus enfin enfiler ma robe sous ses yeux rieurs. Je m'assis dans le canapé pendant qu'il allait chercher les assiettes qu'il avait laissées sur l'armoire de l'entrée.

_« C'est quoi que tu as ramené ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés._

_« Hamburger-frites. » me dit-il en me tendant mon assiette._

_« Miam. » répliquai-je en me pourléchant. _

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

_« Je sais que c'est l'un de tes plats favoris. » lui avouai-je entre deux bouchées._

_« Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'en avoir parlé. » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Non, j'ai une bonne informatrice sur toi. Je sais beaucoup de choses, plus que tu ne le penses. » lui lâchai-je en riant._

_« Haily... En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle est très bavarde. » répliqua-t-elle en riant à son tour._

Nous avions fini de manger quand elle s'installa sur son lit en s'exclamant :

_« On va voir, si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le dis. »_

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je m'étais allongée sur mon lit et le regardais s'installer à côté de moi.

_« Je vais te concocter un petit quizz. » lui proposai-je._

_« D'accord, mais pour chaque bonne réponse, j'ai le droit à un baiser. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

_« Ça marche. Alors commençons, quelle est ma couleur préférée ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Le bleu turquoise. » répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Bien joué. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant._

_« Je sens que je vais vraiment adorer ce jeu. » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je pense réussir à te poser des colles quand même. » l'avertis-je._

_« C'est ce que l'on verra. » me répliqua-t-il sûr de lui._

_« Mon pays préféré ? » continuai-je._

_« L'Australie. » dit-il._

Je l'embrassai pour seul réponse.

_« Mon acteur préféré ? »_

_« Jared Leto. »_

Je l'embrassai de nouveau.

_« Mon animal préféré ? »_

_« Le panda. »_

Je l'embrassai encore. Mais il savait vraiment tout décidément.

_« Mon groupe préféré ? »_

_« Les Black Eyed Peas. »_

Je soupirai et l'embrassai encore.

_« Je t'avais dit que j'étais imbattable à ce jeu. » m'avertit-il._

Ah tu voulais jouer à ça mon grand, d'accord, alors corsons le jeu.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

_« J'ai eu combien de petits amis dans ma vie. » continua-t-elle._

_« Beaucoup. » répliquai-je pour gagner du temps._

_« Combien ? » insista-t-elle._

_« 10 ? » tentai-je._

_« Perdu. » sourit-elle._

_« Combien alors ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« 2. » me répondit-elle spontanément._

_« De longues histoires alors. » constatai-je._

_« Pas vraiment, non. 3 mois avec le premier et 2 mois avec le deuxième, et pas vraiment des bons souvenirs. » me confia-t-elle._

J'étais pas mal étonné de cette confession, moi qui croyais qu'elle avait eu plusieurs aventures. Comment une fille aussi jolie pouvait avoir eu si peu d'hommes dans sa vie et surtout être restée aussi longtemps célibataire ?

_« A quelle âge ai-je perdu ma virginité ? » me balança-t-elle._

Wow, la question qui tue. A quoi elle jouait là ? Elle essayait de me piéger ?

_« 16 ans ? » risquai-je en grimaçant._

_« Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois Rob, j'ai beau paraître un peu provocante, un peu libertine, dans le fond, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas une collectionneuse de mec, ni une fille qui couche à droite à gauche. » me dit-elle avec un air triste._

_« Lola, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi. » essayai-je de la rassurer._

_« Rob, je sais ce que tu penses, et tu viens de le prouver en répondant à mes questions. » fit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_« Lola... » l'interpellai-je._

_« Je reviens, je vais prendre une douche. » me répondit-elle froidement._

Putain, quel con. J'avais le don pour tout foutre en l'air à chaque fois... Fait chier... Je m'allongeai sur le dos en passant mes mains sous ma tête et fermai les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de répondre ça ?

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche et surtout j'avais besoin de m'isoler pour fondre en larmes. C'était donc ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Que j'étais une fille dépravée, qui couchait à droite à gauche ? D'accord, il ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement, mais ses réponses avaient été plus qu'explicite, non ? Finalement, il était comme tout les autres mecs, dés qu'une fille était un peu provocante et s'habillait de manière sexy, c'était obligatoirement une fille facile... J'avais tellement espéré qu'il soit différent des autres... Mais en l'occurrence, je m'étais encore plantée...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Lola n'était toujours pas là. Mais merde, elle faisait quoi, ça devait bientôt faire 2 heures qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Je me levai inquiet et frappai doucement à la porte.

_« Lola, tu vas bien ? »_

Pas de réponse. Tant pis, j'allais entrer en espérant que la porte était ouverte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Lola. Elle avait juste un peignoir et me regardait avec les yeux rouges. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle avait pleuré.

_« Lola, je ne voulais pas te blesser, excuse-moi. » lui dis-je en m'approchant et en le prenant dans mes bras._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je crois que c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir plus de quelques minutes. Après avoir profité de ces instants, je me redressai et le regardai dans les yeux :

_« Tu peux aller prendre une douche, si tu veux, j'ai terminé avec la salle de bain. » lui dis-je._

_« Tu me promets de ni te sauver, ni t'endormir ? » me demanda-t-il avec une petit moue._

Grrr, qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand il faisait ça.

_« Promis. » lui répondis-je en l'embrassant._

Nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur. J'étais devant mon armoire à chercher quel pyjama j'allais bien pouvoir mettre. J'optai pour un ensemble en satin bleu nuit composé d'un boxer et d'un débardeur. Je me glissai ensuite sous les draps et me mis à lire en l'attendant. Il ressortit de la salle de bain en boxer. Wow... Ah non, je n'allais pas recommencer à rougir... Saleté d'hormones... Mais en même temps, il avait un corps tellement... hum... et ses fesses... hum... et son torse... grrr. Je cachai mon visage sous le drap quand il me fixa avec un sourire en coin.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle était entrain de me dévorer des yeux, et franchement ses regards n'avaient de cesse de flatter mon égo. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle se cacha sous les draps. J'allai me glisser à mon tour sous les draps et m'appuyai sur mon coude pour la regarder. Elle était rayonnante comme toujours. Je lui pris son livre des mains et le posai sur la table de chevet derrière moi.

_« Rob, rend-moi mon livre veux-tu. » me fit-elle en passant son bras au dessus de moi pour essayer de l'attraper._

_« Non, non, non. » lui répliquai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille._

_« Il n'est pas l'heure de lire. » continuai-je en la regardant dans les yeux._

_« Ben, il est l'heure de faire quoi alors ? » me demandait-elle avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Laisse-moi réfléchir. Ça par exemple. » dis-je en l'embrassant._

_********************************************************************************************************************_

**POV Lola**

C'était une évidence : j'étais complètement dépendante de lui. Ses lèvres se promenaient langoureusement sur les miennes avant de descendre sur mes épaules. Il m'avait poussé pour que je m'allonge et avait posé une de ses mains sur ma hanche. Je passai ma main dans le bas de son dos et remontai doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des ongles. Je l'entendis grogner et il se redressa en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_« Tu veux vraiment que je reste sage ou pas ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Oui. » répliquai-je en refaisant glisser mon ongle dans son dos._

_« Alors arrête ça, sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir me contenir. » m'avertit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau._

Après quelques instants à nous embrasser, il se rallongea sur le dos et je posai ma tête sur son torse. J'étais tellement bien avec lui, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi sereine.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle avait sa tête posée sur mon torse et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud. Mais il y avait une chose qui me torturait l'esprit, une chose que je voulais vraiment savoir pour avoir une opinion nette et précise de qui elle était vraiment.

_« Lola ? » l'interpellai-je._

_« Oui. » me répondit-elle en posant son menton sur mon torse pour pouvoir me regarder._

_« Je me fous de ton passé, de tes histoires et aventures antérieures, mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir. » commençai-je._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

_« La réponse à la dernière question que tu m'avais posé avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. » lui rappelai-je._

_« Je m'en doutais que tu allais te rappeler de ça. » soupira-t-elle._

_« Je veux juste savoir, ça m'intrigue. » avouai-je timidement._

_« 22. » me lança-t-elle spontanément._

_« 22 ans ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Oui, je sais, c'est un peu tard mais... »_

_« Non, non, tu n'as pas à justifier quoi que ce soit Lola, je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout. » la coupai-je en repoussant une mèche de ses yeux._

_********************************************************************************************************************_

**POV Lola**

Finalement, il était à part, il était l'homme le plus attentionné, tendre, compréhensif que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

_« Je t'aime. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

_« Je t'aime. » répliquai-je en allant l'embrasser._

Je reposai ma tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie...

* * *

**Voilà ! :D**

**Alors petit concours : quel petit surnom Rob va-t-il donner à Lola ?**

**Allez, j'attends vos suggestions ! **

**A très vite et on appuie sur le petit bouton vert s'il vous plait ! :D**


	24. Confession, Omission & Frustration

**annecullen69 : comme je te comprends, mais leur première n'en sera que plus intense ;)**

**Jasper's Kitten : Pas le bon surnom, sorry ! :P**

**Alianne-Carebear : Juste un mot : BRAVO ! ;)**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Oui je préfères aussi qu'ils apprennent à se connaître d'abord :)**

**marine : Oh que non, on ne peut pas en vouloir à Rob plus de cinq secondes ! **

**black-life-punk : contente de voir une nouvelle revieweuse ! Oui, Jared Leto ! :) Je l'ai découvert dans ''Angela, 15 ans'' et j'ai littéralement craqué pour ses beaux yeux. Contente que ma fic te plaise ! ;)**

**aliecullen4ever : La réponse dans ce chapitre ! **

**SengaP : Donc, pour ton info, Lola a 26 ans dans l'histoire sachant que comme cette fic est sensée se passer en 2011, Rob en 25. (C'est dans le premier chapitre que tu auras la confirmation) Pour cette fic, il devrait y avoir entre 30 et 35 chapitres ! Pas le bon surnom, non plus ! :P Et pour Jared Leto, je connais plus l'acteur que le chanteur ! :(  
**

**Umihime : Merci, en ce qui concerne ta question, tu auras ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre.  
**

**Alors, voilà, j'ai fait le tour des reviews. En ce qui concerne le surnom, c'est mademoiselle Alianne-Carebear (alias mi chequita) qui a trouvé ! Bravo ! :D**

**Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et m'excuse à l'avance car je ne pourrais plus poster aussi souvent qu'avant (et oui, j'ai trouvé une formation qui risque de me prendre pas mal de mon temps, c'est d'ailleurs mon dernier week-end de vacances) ! **

**Mais je vous promets d'essayer de poster au moins deux chapitres par semaine ! :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**24. Confession, Omission & Frustration**

**POV Haily**

Cette soirée en compagnie du cast m'avait fait le plus grand bien, même si j'étais impatiente de me retrouver seul avec mon calinours. A peine rentré dans la chambre, Kellan me poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi en m'embrassant fougueusement. Sur le coup, je le laissai faire mais quand il commença à vouloir déboutonner mon jean, je repris mes esprits.

_« Kellan, arrêtes s'il te plaît. » lui dis-je timidement._

_« Excuse-moi ma puce, mais tu me rends vraiment fou. » répliqua-t-il en continuant de m'embrasser._

_« Kellan, il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose. » lançai-je en le repoussant un peu._

Il devint soudain plus calme et me regarda dans les yeux avec un air interrogateur.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« Je... comment dire... j'ai eu très peu de petit copain dans ma vie... et. » avouai-je un peu gênée._

_« Et ? » me questionna-t-il un peu désarçonné._

_« Et... disons que... je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine. » bafouillai-je en devenant rouge pivoine._

Il me regardait avec un air perplexe.

_« Tu peux être plus précise, je n'ai pas tout compris là. » me dit-il en haussant les épaules._

_« Je suis encore... vierge. » balançai-je en rougissant de plus belle._

J'avais juste envie d'être une petite souris pour pouvoir me cacher dans un trou. Il me regardait fixement et son silence me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Sur le coup, cette confession m'estomaqua un peu, puis quand je réfléchis à l'âge qu'elle avait et à sa façon d'être, finalement, ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Disons même que ça me rendait encore plus fou d'elle de savoir que je pourrais être le premier à lui donner du plaisir... cette pensée me fit sourire.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que j'ai dis ? » me demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Rien, rien, je te jure, c'est juste que ça me rend encore plus fou de toi. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser._

Bon, mon plan pour ce soir était à l'eau, mais je voulais qu'elle prenne son temps et qu'elle ne se précipite pas. Je voulais vraiment que sa première fois soit un bon souvenir.

_« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne vas pas me quitter ? » s'exclama-t-elle tristement._

_« Haily... je ne vais quand même te quitter juste parce que tu es vierge. Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, veux-tu. Par contre, je veux que tu me promettre une chose. » lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde._

_« Oui, quoi ? » me répliqua-t-elle attentivement._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te presses, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, d'accord ? » insistai-je._

_« D'accord. » me répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

Après lui avoir volé un baiser, je partis prendre ma douche. Puis elle alla prendre la sienne et vînt se glisser sous les draps avec moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et s'endormit très rapidement.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je soulevai une paupière, puis l'autre et regardai autour de moi. Ah ben, non, je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais passé ma première nuit avec Lola en tant que ''couple''. Je baissai la tête pour la regarder : elle avait toujours sa tête posée sur mon torse et je sentais sa respiration lente et régulière contre ma poitrine. J'aurais pu rester des heures à la contempler dormir, elle était tellement belle. Et si je lui portais le petit-déjeuner au lit, ça le ferait pour un premier réveil non ? Ni une, ni deux, je me levai doucement en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et lui griffonnai un petit mot avant de descendre au bar.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et fus étonnée de ne pas voir Rob à mes côtés. Ah moins que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Et quel beau rêve... Je m'assis sur mon lit et m'étirai de tout mon long, puis je regardai autour de moi et vis un petit papier posé sur ma table de chevet. J'esquissai un sourire sachant bien de qui était ce petit mot, il aimait bien écrire à première vue. Je le dépliai avec délectation et commençai à lire :

_'' Je reviens tout de suite, ne bouge pas._

_Je t'aime._

_Rob__''_

_Your lips speak soft sweetness_

_Your touch a cool caress_

_I am lost in your magic_

_My heart beats within your chest_

_I think of you each morning_

_And dream of you each night_

_I think of your arms being around me_

_And cannot express my delight_

_Never have I fallen_

_But I am quickly on my way_

_You hold a heart in your hands_

_That has never before been given away_

Qu'est-ce qu'il était adorable, j'attendais son retour en trépignant d'impatience pour pouvoir le remercier et j'avais une idée sur la façon de le faire...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je remontai à vitesse grand V à l'étage tellement j'avais hâte de la retrouver. Je rentrai doucement mais voyant qu'elle était assise sur son lit avec un grand sourire, j'en déduis qu'elle était parfaitement bien réveillée. Je posai le plateau sur la table au bout du lit et la regardai. Son sourire espiègle était réapparu, je suis sûre qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle en continuant à la regarder.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Quand il fut assez prés de moi, je l'attrapai par son tee-shirt et le tirai sur le lit. Je le plaquai sur le dos et l'embrassai passionnément. Il passa sa main sous mon haut et commença à caresser le bas de mon dos. J'avoue que j'étais dans un état d'euphorie pas possible, je sentais que j'allais perdre le contrôle et je ne voulais pas... Je finis par lâcher ses lèvres et le regardai dans les yeux en disant :

_« Merci pour ce magnifique poème. » _

_« Eh bien si tu me remercies toujours comme ça, je crois que je vais faire ça très souvent. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« J'attends de voir ça. » rétorquai-je en m'asseyant de nouveau._

_« J'aime beaucoup ton ensemble en satin, c'est très agréable au toucher, mais quand même bien moins agréable que ta peau douce et soyeuse. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser de nouveau._

Mon estomac se manifesta pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je mange ce qui le fit rire.

_« Ben quoi, je ne me nourris pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche, désolée. » lui dis-je en lui montrant la langue._

_« Moi non plus, je te rassure. » rit-il en allant chercher le plateau._

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement avant d'aller tout à tour prendre une bonne douche. Puis nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir quand je le retins par le bras, j'avais une chose à lui demander, et j'appréhendais sa réaction.

_« Rob, j'ai une faveur à te demander. » commençai-je._

_« Oui, tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur. » me répliqua-t-il avec un sourire tendre._

_« J'aimerais que l'on garde ce qui se passe entre nous pour nous si tu veux bien. » lui dis-je timidement._

_« Pas de souci mon cœur. On n'en parle pas non plus aux autres ? » me questionna-t-il._

_« Je pense que Ash, Kris, Nikki, Tay, Jazz, Kellan et Haily ne lâcheront pas le mot, donc on peut leur dire. » lui répondis-je._

_« Effectivement, et puis je pense qu'ils vont être très heureux. » rit-il._

_« Tu m'étonnes, depuis le temps qu'ils essayent de nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. » ris-je à mon tour._

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre en prenant garde à ce que personne ne soit dans le couloir. J'avais vraiment été surprise par sa réaction, finalement nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je m'étais réveillée tranquillement et comme Kellan dormait encore à poing fermé, je me décidai à aller prendre ma douche avant de le réveiller. Je retournai m'allonger à ses côtés et le regardai dormir... Un vrai petit ourson... mais un ourson avec des abdominaux tellement bien sculptés... un ourson tellement sexy... L'appel de ses lèvres étant vraiment trop fort, je l'embrassai tendrement pour le réveiller. Il m'avait dit qu'il adorait ce genre de réveil, et je n'étais pas prés de m'en lasser.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Mais quel était donc ce doux parfum qui chatouillait mes narines ? Mais à qui étaient ses douces lèvres qui se posaient sur les miennes ? A ma petite puce adorée, mon petit ange, la fille de mes rêves... dieu que j'aimais quand elle me réveillait comme ça. J'enlaçai sa taille de mes bras en la serrant fort contre moi.

_« Hum... quel doux et agréable réveil. Tu pourras me réveiller tous les matins comme ça ? » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur mon torse._

_« Bien sûr mon calinours. » me répliqua-t-elle en posant son menton sur mon torse et en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

_« Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma puce, je n'aurais jamais cru aimer quelqu'un autant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je t'aime. » lui confiai-je en caressant sa joue._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » m'avoua-t-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau._

Après ce réveil des plus romantiques, j'allai prendre ma douche et nous descendîmes dans le hall.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'avais tant bien que mal réussis à m'éloigner de Lola pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des gens qui nous entouraient. Nous avions décidé d'en parler à Kellan, Taylor, Jackson, Nikki, Ashley, Kristen et Haily ce soir après la soirée billard. Mais je me demandais sincèrement comme j'allais pouvoir m'empêcher de l'embrasser et de la toucher alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sentais son parfum me chatouiller les narines, c'était ''Pleasures Intense'' d'Estée Lauder, et c'était l'un de mes parfums féminins préférés. D'ailleurs, j'avais souvent l'habitude de payer ce parfum à mes sœurs et à mes petites amies, j'étais carrément accro à cette fragrance.

Nous étions tranquillement assis à la table du restaurant. J'étais juste à côté d'elle et j'avais vraiment besoin de son contact. Je passai ma main discrètement sous la table et allai la poser sur son genou.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma jambe et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Je savais très bien à qui était cette main qui caressait mon genou. Je passai discrètement ma main sous la table et la posai sur la sienne. Il entremêla ses doigts au mien et nous échangeâmes un regard emplis de tendresse et de désir.

_« Regarde-les ces deux là. Ils continuent à se dévorer des yeux. » s'exclama Nikki qui était juste en face de nous._

_« Et alors ? T'es jalouse ? » répliqua Robert en lui montrant la langue._

_« Ah ben non, pas du tout. J'ai juste hâte que vous nous fassiez des mini-Rob et des mini-Lola. » rétorqua-t-elle en riant._

_« N'importe quoi. » soupirai-je en la regardant rire._

Tout le monde suivit bien entendu. J'avais hâte de voir leur tête ce soir, mais je n'avais pas hâte de les entendre nous sortir ce genre de vanne ou de faire face à leurs questions indiscrètes. Ah la la ceux-là, s'ils n'existaient pas il faudrait les inventer.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'avais passé une journée tellement frustrante que j'attendais avec impatience de me retrouver seule avec ma belle andalouse. Nous étions tous partis nous changer pour aller faire une virée dans un bar avec billard, fléchettes et flipper. Une soirée des plus fun quoi.

Après avoir enfilé un jean et une chemise, je sortis dans le couloir en espérant qu'il soit vide... j'avais une envie folle d'aller rejoindre Lola dans sa chambre. Manque de bol, Haily et Kellan sortaient au même moment. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, j'avais pu remarquer qu'Haily avait complètement déserté la chambre de Lola pour s'installer dans celle de Kellan. Sacré Kellan, il devait bien s'amuser depuis quelques soirs...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'avais décidé de me faire plus jolie que d'habitude ce soir, juste pour faire narguer Rob. J'avais mis un short en cuir noir avec un bustier bleu à bretelles, qui faisait comme un soutien-gorge avec un genre de voile légèrement transparent à partir du dessous de la poitrine et qui arrivait juste à la couture de mon short. J'avais laissé détaché mes cheveux et avait mis une veste en cuir par dessus tout ça. Une paire de bottes hautes (juste en dessous du genou) à lacet complétait ma tenue. Pour une fois, je pouvais dire que je me trouvais jolie. Je pris mon sac et sortis de ma chambre.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Haily était parti vers la chambre de Lola quand celle-ci sortit. Je la regardai et restai bouche-bée. Une vraie femme fatale...

_« Rob, ferme la bouche, t'es vraiment pas discret. » me fit Kellan en me donnant un coup de coude._

_« Excuse, mais elle est... » commençai-je sans réussir à finir ma phrase._

_« Jolie ? Sexy ? Attirante ? Bandante ? » énuméra Kellan._

_« Hey, je t'interdis de penser ça de mon petit... de Lola. » me rattrapai-je à temps._

_« De ton petit quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est le surnom que tu lui donnes ? Je veux savoir. » s'intéressa-t-il._

_« Non. Alors, tu t'amuses bien avec Haily ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne délogeait plus de ta chambre. » m'intéressai-je à mon tour._

_« Amuser ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié. Je n'ai pas l'intention de juste m'amuser avec elle. C'est bien plus profond que ça. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« Non, ça je sais que tu l'aimes réellement, mais je voulais dire est-ce que ça marche autant sur le plan sentimental que sexuel ? » rectifiai-je._

_« Disons que nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivés là. D'ailleurs, je suis plutôt embêté et je voulais t'en parler car je sais que ça restera entre nous. » m'avoua-t-il timidement._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Disons que Haily m'a avoué quelque chose hier qui me fait un peu paniqué. » commença-t-il._

_« C'est à dire ? » insistai-je._

_« Elle m'a avoué que j'étais, enfin que j'allais être sa première relation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » continua-t-il._

_« Ah, ok. Mais il est où le problème ? Tu devrais plutôt être fier d'être le premier. » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« J'en suis fier, crois-moi, c'est juste que j'ai peur de lui faire du mal ou qu'elle soit tout simplement déçu. » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« Kellan, tu es le mec le plus doux et attentionné avec les filles que je connaisse et Haily est dingue amoureuse de toi. Je sais que tu ferras tout pour que ce soit parfait. Et si elle est vraiment prête, tu le verras tout de suite. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, profite de chaque moment avec elle et surtout, laisse libre cour à ses désirs et aux tiens. » le rassurai-je._

_« D'accord. Merci Rob, t'es le meilleur pote que je n'ai jamais eu. » me gratifia-t-il en me donnant une petite frappe amicale dans le dos._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

A peine sortis de ma chambre, je vus Haily qui se dirigeait tout sourire vers moi. En jetant un œil plus loin, je vis Rob et Kellan entrain de discuter.

_« Coucou mi bella. Dis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » me fit-elle une fois face à moi._

_« Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe mi chequita ? » lui demandai-je en jetant un clin d'œil à Rob qui me dévisageait avec la bouche ouverte._

_« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'installe dans la chambre de Kellan ? » me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue gênée._

_« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je peux même dire que ça m'arrange finalement. » lui confiai-je avec un sourire._

_« Alors, ça y est ? Toi et Rob, vous... » _

_« On en parle ce soir si tu veux bien. » la coupai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle._

Nous allâmes rejoindre les gars qui avaient l'air en pleine discussion. Les autres sortirent au même moment et nous partîmes vers le bar.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Lola s'amusait comme une folle avec les filles en faisant une partie de fléchette. Elle était tellement rayonnante, mais surtout tellement sexy dans son petit short en cuir. Elle dégageait un effluve de sensualité incroyable, d'ailleurs quasiment tous les mecs du bar se retournaient sur elle, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point. Lola était ma petite-amie alors pas touche... interdiction d'approcher mon petit cœur à moins d'un mètre... non, mais depuis quand j'étais jaloux moi ? J'allais finir par devoir faire une thérapie là, elle faisait ressortir tous mes défauts de mecs jaloux et possessif. Je crois même que je risquerais d'être violent et de sortir les crocs si un mec tentait de l'accoster... mais maintenant que je l'avais dans ma vie, je n'étais pas prêt de la laisser m'échapper... oh non, ça, jamais...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Les filles étaient parties se désaltérer pendant que je commençais une partie de flipper. Je sentis soudain des mains se poser sur les miennes et un souffle chaud dans mon cou ce qui eu le don de me faire frissonner.

_« En jouant à deux, nous aurons plus de chance de gagner. » s'exclama Rob en collant son corps contre moi._

_« Rob, arrêtes ça, nous allons nous faire remarquer. » chuchotai-je._

_« Pourquoi ? Je suis juste entrain de faire une partie de flipper avec une amie, c'est tout. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

Je sentais son membre appuyé contre mes fesses et je pouvais apercevoir qu'il aurait bien aimé joué à autre chose qu'au flipper... Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à donner des coups de rein léger quand il appuyait sur les boutons pour envoyer la bille valser. Soit il était vraiment concentré sur le jeu et ne s'apercevait pas de son geste, soit il le faisait tout simplement exprès... J'avais vraiment hâte que cette partie s'achève car sinon j'allais finir par lui sauter dessus en plein milieu du bar...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

La partie était finie, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la lâcher. Allez, Rob, courage, tu l'auras toute la nuit pour toi. Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres qui nous regardaient avec un sourire qui en disait long...

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, nous allâmes finir la soirée dans la chambre de Nikki. Nikki, Ashley et Kristen étaient assise sur le lit. Kellan et Haily s'étaient assis sur le sol, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Taylor et Jackson étaient assis sur le canapé. J'allai rejoindre le canapé et m'assis à mon tour. Lola était debout entrain de chercher une place quand elle passa juste devant moi. J'en profitai pour l'attraper par la taille et la faire asseoir sur mes genoux. Les autres n'avaient même pas relevé mot de ce geste, ils devaient encore penser que l'on continuait à se chercher.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'étais confortablement installée sur les genoux de Robert et j'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule. Il caressait doucement ma joue du bout des doigts devant le regard un peu étonné des autres qui commençaient un peu à se demander si nous étions enfin ensemble ou pas. Soudain, je redressai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin avant d'aller délicatement déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'entendis des sifflements et des applaudissements derrière moi.

_« Eh ben, vous en avez pris du temps. Nous commencions à désespérer de vous voir un jour vous embrasser. » s'exclama Kristen._

Je les regardai en souriant, j'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir partager mon amour pour lui avec eux qui avaient vraiment tout fait pour nous rapprocher...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Après cette soirée, je n'avais qu'une envie : retrouver ma Lola pour la câliner. Ses baisers, sa douceur, tout m'avait terriblement manqué depuis ce matin. En sortant de la chambre de Nikki, je la pris par la main et la tira vers ma chambre.

_« Rob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en essayant de s'échapper._

Je l'attrapai par la taille sous les rires des autres et la fis entrer dans ma chambre. Une fois entré, je verrouillai la porte et m'appuyai contre la porte en la regardant. Puis je m'approchai d'elle et passai mes mains autour de sa taille en posant mon front sur le sien.

_« Je me demande comment j'ai réussis à tenir toute la journée sans t'embrasser. » lui avouai-je._

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se serra contre moi.

_« Lola, tu veux bien rester ici cette nuit ? » lui demandai avec un petit air triste._

_« Bien sûr, mais il faut que j'aille chercher mon pyjama quand même. » me répondit-elle en posant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres._

_« Je peux te passer un tee-shirt à moi, je suis sûre que tu seras très sexy avec. » lui proposai-je avec un sourire en coin._

Elle me regardait en souriant et en passant sa main sur ma joue.

_« Ou tu peux aussi ne rien mettre tout simplement, ça ne me déranges pas du tout. » lui susurrai-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

_« Rob... » soupira-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte comment tu es sexy. D'ailleurs j'adore ce petit short en cuir et ton haut, hum... »_

_« Rob… » continua-t-elle._

_« Tout les mecs du bar n'ont pas cessé de te mater, et franchement je n'aimais pas leur regard lubrique sur toi. » _

_« Rob... » insista-t-elle._

_« Ben quoi, je n'y peux rien si tu me rend complètement fou. » _

_« Rob… » murmura-t-elle avec une voix des plus sensuelles._

_« Quoi ? » répliquai-je encore._

********************************************************************************************************************

**Pov Lola**

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bavard ce soir, ce n'était pas possible. Je le regardai en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et lui lançai :

_« Ferme-la et embrasse-moi. »_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il entreprit de dévorer mes lèvres. Sa langue explorait les moindres recoins de ma bouche et ses mains passèrent sous mon haut. Je commençai à ébouriffer ses cheveux alors qu'il me souleva et me posa délicatement sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur moi tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Puis il descendit ses baisers sur mon cou. Il sauta l'étape de ma poitrine pour arriver directement à mon ventre et commença à soulever mon top pour avoir libre accès à ma peau. Il commença par des petits baisers du bout des lèvres avant de caresser ma peau de sa langue puis de revenir à des baisers. Il déboutonna le premier bouton de mon short et recommença ses caresses et ses baisers.

_« Lola, tu vibres ? » s'exclama-t-il soudain en s'arrêtant nette avec un sourire moqueur._

_« Hein ? Quoi ? Je... Merde mon portable. » _

Quelle conne, j'avais laissé mon portable dans la poche de mon short et il était entrain de vibrer. Je le sortis et regardai qui m'appelait :

_« Lola, tu aurais pu l'éteindre. » s'exaspéra-t-il._

_« Ah ! Mais tu es bien placé pour parler toi, ce n'est pas le mien qui a sonné à deux reprises à des moments fatidiques. » lui rappelai-je._

_« Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est qui ? » s'intéressa-t-il._

_« C'est Haily. » lui répondis-je._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » continua-t-il._

_« C'est un truc entre moi et elle, je ne dirai rien de plus. » l'avertis-je en me levant pour aller dans la salle de bain._

_« Je vais prendre une douche en même temps, tu peux me prêter un tee-shirt ? » continuai-je._

_« Sers-toi mon cœur, n'hésite pas. » me confirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

Je pris un tee-shirt au hasard dans son armoire puis rentrai dans la salle de bain. Je répondis au message d'Haily et partit sous la douche. Quand j'enfilai le tee-shirt de Rob, je me rendis compte qu'il était un peu court. Je remerciai le ciel d'avoir préféré mettre un tanga plutôt qu'un string. Je sortis de la salle de bain en continuant à tirer dessus.

_« Lola, c'est un tee-shirt, pas un élastique. Tu peux tirer autant que tu veux, ça ne marchera pas. » ria-t-il._

_« Argh, c'est de ta faute, tu avais cas me laisser aller chercher mon pyjama. » lui rétorquai-je en boudant._

Il s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

_« Non, tu es ma prisonnière pour la nuit. Alors, je vais aller prendre ma douche et après je m'occupe de toi. Peut-être que je vais t'attacher même ... mouais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain._

M'attacher ? Mais c'était quoi ce plan ? Bien que ça ne devrait pas être désagréable... Je me blottis sous les draps et commençai à m'endormir.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je sortis de la salle de bain et allai la rejoindre dans le lit. Elle était profondément endormie, allongée sur le côté dos à moi. Tu m'étonnes, il était 4 heures du matin, d'ailleurs je crois que je n'allais pas tarder à la rejoindre au pays de Morphée. Je me collai mon torse contre son dos et posai ma main sur son ventre. J'avais enfoui mon visage dans son cou et je ne tardai pas à plonger...

* * *

**Poème de Rex. A. Williams**

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre, je tiens à vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera trés lemon !!!!**

**Mais qui d'aprés vous va passer à l'action ?**

**Et bien j'attends vos suggestions !!!!**

**Et une petite review pour me donner de l'énergie et puis parce qu'une review c'est comme arpenter les allées des galeries marchandes et s'apercevoir en passant devant la vitrine des sous-vêtements masculins, que les mannequins en plastiques ont étaient remplacés par Robert, Kellan, Jackson, Taylor et Peter, qui porte tous un simple boxer. :D**


	25. First And Wonderful Night

**TwilightAddictCindy : Finalement, j'aurais encore du temps à moi pour le moment ! **

**Alice : Réponse dés les premières lignes de ce chapitre ! :)**

**annecullen69 : Oui, lemon, trés grand lemon ! :)**

**Alianne-Carebear : Tu parles que tu le sais, tu es une privilégié ! Et pour le surnom, tu gagnes... un câlin ! :)**

**marine : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ! **

**Fanoudusud : Merci ! :)**

**Stétihany : Pas de souci ma belle ! ;)**

**Donc, voilà un chapitre trés LEMON entre _________ et ____________ ! **

**Dés le premier point de vue, vous aurez votre réponse ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**25. First And Wonderful Night**

**POV Haily**

Cette soirée venait de se terminer et Kellan était parti prendre une douche le premier. J'avais quelque chose en tête depuis hier, mais j'étais tellement nerveuse. Comment allai-je bien pouvoir m'y prendre ? Je décidai d'envoyer un message à Lola, elle saurait trouver les mots pour me rassurer et surtout me conseiller :

_''Mi bella, il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en prie. Je compte passer à l'acte avec Kellan ce soir, mais comment je peux faire pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prête ? Et ne va-t-il pas trouver que c'est un peu trop tôt ?''_

Je gardai mon portable dans les mains, en trépignant d'impatience quand il bipa enfin :

_'' Si tu es vraiment sûre de toi, alors ne te pose pas de question et fonce. Rien n'est jamais trop tôt ou trop tard, crois-moi. Et en ce qui concerne la façon de lui faire comprendre, je ne sais pas... sois plus sensuelle et câline que d'habitude, fais des choses, des gestes que tu n'as pas encore fait jusqu'ici, et s'il ne comprend toujours pas, ben dis-lui tout simplement. Bonne chance mi chequita.'' _

_« Avec qui tu parles? » me demanda Kellan en sortant de la salle de bain en boxer._

_« A personne. » fis-je innocemment en le dévorant des yeux._

_« Mouais... qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » se méfia-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés._

_« Rien du tout, je reviens, je vais prendre ma douche. » l'avertis-je en lui volant un baiser._

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je pris une douche pour me détendre tout en réfléchissant à comment j'allais m'y prendre. Je sortis de la douche et me regardai dans la glace. Bon, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes, je l'aimais, il m'aimait, il était vraiment temps de bouger mes fesses avant que mon bonheur ne disparaisse. Allez go... Bon, côté lingerie... Je n'avais pas vraiment de trucs affriolants à mettre moi... Rien en dentelle non plus... J'avais un petit ensemble blanc et rose avec des cœurs... bon, d'accord, ça faisait enfantin, mais bon... Cette ensemble était neuf, je ne l'avais encore jamais mis, alors autant l'inaugurer comme il se devait... Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas sensé rester bien longtemps sur moi, donc... Je séchai mes cheveux et les laissai détacher. J'enfilai un peignoir rose en satin qui n'avait jamais servis non plus... Décidément, Kellan allait avoir le droit à une fille neuve de partout...

J'étais fin prête, je soufflai un bon coup et sortis de la salle de bain avec un sourire.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais assis sur le bord du lit quand je vis sortir Haily de la salle de bain. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais je la trouvais très différente aujourd'hui. Et je ne savais pas le pourquoi du comment. Elle paraissait plus sensuelle, plus femme tout simplement. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi dans une démarche féline et se posta face à moi en me fixant dans les yeux. Je la regardai fixement mais elle ne détacha pas son regard du mien une seule seconde. Sa confiance m'épatait. Je la vis monter ses mains sur la ceinture de son peignoir et commencer à la détacher, puis elle l'ouvrit doucement et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle était là, face à moi, en sous-vêtements et me regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_« Ma... pu... puce... qu'... qu'est... » _

Putain, je n'arrivais même pas à faire une phrase. Mais merde, reprend-toi vieux. Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle s'approche plus de moi. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux face à moi.

_« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » lui demandai-je en caressant doucement sa joue._

_« A ton avis ? » me répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains chaudes sur mon torse et en commençant à dessiner mes abdos du bout de ses ongles._

Je sentais à ses mains légèrement tremblantes qu'elle était nerveuse, mais le pire c'est que je l'étais aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'être, je devais surtout m'occuper de la rassurer.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

J'étais tellement nerveuse, mais en même temps tellement impatiente que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Mais je savais que Kellan avait compris et je le laissai faire. Il commença à m'embrasser tendrement puis je sentis ses mains remonter dans le bas de mon dos. Je faisais toujours glisser mes ongles le long de ses abdos et passai mon autre main derrière sa nuque. Ses mains commencèrent à se faire plus pressantes en remontant vers le haut de mon dos alors qu'il commençait à descendre ses baisers dans mon cou et sur le haut de mon buste. J'avais penché la tête légèrement en arrière pour lui laisser libre accès à chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je me laissais complètement submerger par les milliers de frissons qui envahissaient mon corps.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je remontai doucement mes mains derrière son dos et dégrafai soigneusement son soutien-gorge. Puis je fis glisser les bretelles et lui ôtai. J'avais juste en face de moi la plus jolie paire de sein que j'avais eu la chance de voir. Parfaitement bien dessinés, ni trop petits, ni trop gros, juste à la bonne taille pour que mes mains puissent les recouvrir. Je les massai délicatement alors que s'échappait un soupir de plaisir de sa bouche. Je laissai mes mains explorer son ventre pendant que je mordillais légèrement l'un de ses deux tétons déjà durci par le plaisir. Puis je m'attaquai au deuxième alors que je sentais sa respiration devenir légèrement saccadé. Je revins finalement à ses lèvres et l'embrassai.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

J'étais vraiment dans un état second, et finalement ma nervosité commençait à s'atténuer. Il se tourna et me fis allonger sur le lit tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il redressa la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

_« Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire._

_« Oui, plus que sûre. » lui chuchotai-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

_« Tu me promets de m'arrêter si je te fais mal ? » me dit-il avec un air inquiet._

_« Kellan, c'est promis. Je t'aime et je sais que tu seras parfait. » lui répliquai-je avec un grand sourire._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Miss Calinours. » rit-il en recommençant ses baisers sur mon cou et en descendant de nouveau vers ma poitrine._

Il dessinait mes formes du bout de ses doigts alors que sa bouche descendit vers mon bas ventre. Il continuait à explorer le haut de mon corps, en insistant sur ma poitrine et en torturant mes tétons du bout de ses doigts pendant que sa langue dessinait des cercles juste à la couture de ma culotte. Je sentais mon intimité s'humidifier sous ses caresses tendres et délicieuses. Il cessa ses caresses et descendit ses mains vers mon bas-ventre. Il me regarda en souriant et commença à tracer les contours des petits cœurs dessinés sur ma culotte.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

_« J'aime beaucoup ce genre de dessous, ça te ressemble tellement. » m'exclamai-je en souriant._

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de mettre des dessous affriolants pour me faire craquer, et j'avoue qu'une des choses que j'aimais chez elle c'était son côté enfant. D'ailleurs, j'avais ce côté aussi, et elle l'avait bien compris en me surnommant calinours. Mais bon, j'avais beau adorer sa petite culotte, il était désormais temps de l'enlever. Je remontai mes mains vers l'élastique et retirai le dernier morceau de tissus qui me séparait de cet endroit secret et jamais exploré par personne avant moi. J'avoue que de savoir que j'étais le premier à découvrir son corps était encore plus jouissif.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Il avait retiré mon dernier rempart, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière maintenant, et d'ailleurs je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Il remonta ses mains doucement le long de mes jambes qu'il caressait avec délicatesse, puis il arriva à mes cuisses qu'il commença à embrasser et finit par atteindre ma toison où il commença à déposer des baisers chastes. Alors qu'il remontait ses baisers sur mon ventre, je sentis sa main écarter délicatement mes jambes et l'un de ses doigts vint se poser sur mon sexe déjà humide. Quand il entreprit de caresser celui-ci du bout des doigts, je ne pus retenir un râle de plaisir alors que ses baisers étaient de retour sur ma poitrine. Il caressait de sa langue l'un de mes tétons alors que son doigt s'amusait à titiller mon clitoris. Il avait l'air de prendre autant de plaisir que moi à première vue, je sentais son sexe se durcir sous son boxer.

Je descendis ma main doucement le long de son torse et la posai sur son membre en guettant sa réaction. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Je commençai donc à caresser son membre par dessus le tissu, alors qu'il commençait à faire glisser l'un de ses doigts en moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à continuer mes caresses tellement les sensations étaient intense. Il cessa quelque instants ses caresses alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retirer son boxer. Il me laissa lui ôter sans broncher, puis sa main retourna à mon intimité tandis que je caressai son sexe nu sous mes doigts. Je l'enserrai dans ma main et commençai à faire des va-et-vient le plus doucement possible. Je l'entendis grogner à plusieurs reprises alors que son sexe durcissait et s'érigeait de plus en plus.

Il continua à faire glisser son doigt en moi dans un mouvement lent et délicat et à caresser mon clitoris avec son pouce. Il prit ensuite place entre mes cuisses et recommença à titiller mon clitoris mais avec sa langue cette fois, alors que ses mains caressaient doucement mes seins. Je n'avais plus aucune emprise sur ce qui se passait, alors je décidai de savourer et de me laisser aller sous ses baisers et caresses. Alors que je sentais que mon orgasme n'allait pas tarder, il se redressa et farfouilla quelques secondes dans son tiroir. Il en sortit un préservatif et commença à vouloir le mettre quand je lui pris des mains avec un sourire radieux. Je le déroulai sur son membre qui était vraiment très impressionnant je dois avouer.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Malgré son inexpérience, elle savait être entreprenante et était d'une sensualité débordante. Je l'embrassai tendrement et commença à pénétrer son intimité, j'allais le plus doucement possible, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui faire du mal.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Quand je le sentis entrer en moi, une vague de chaleur vint envahir tout mon corps. Il se retira et recommença à faire glisser son membre en moi. Il recommença ce geste plusieurs fois en allant un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens et cet échange m'électrisait encore plus. Quand il s'enfonça encore plus, je ressentis une vive douleur qui me fit grimacer mais qui disparut très vite sous l'onde de plaisir qui m'envahissait.

_« Ça va ma puce ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en s'arrêtant nette._

_« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. » lui répondis-je en l'embrassant._

Il continua donc son va-et-vient incessant et plus il entrait profondément en moi, plus je me cambrais pour accueillir toutes ses sensations magnifique.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Elle gémissait de plus en plus et se cambrait sous mes coups de reins, nos corps étaient à l'unisson. Soudain, elle poussa un petit cri alors que je sentis sa féminité se resserrer contre mon membre. Je l'observai se cambrer et se mordre les lèvres alors qu'elle atteignait son premier orgasme. J'étais tellement fière de pouvoir lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle m'en donnait. Je sentis le mien arriver quelques secondes après elle.

_« Je t'aime » lui dis-je à l'oreille dans un grognement au moment où j'atteignais enfin mon propre orgasme._

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Wow, j'étais dans un autre monde là. Cette première fois était encore mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Et Kellan avait été tellement tendre et attentionné que je n'avais quasiment pas ressenti de douleur... juste du plaisir... du plaisir intense... Il se détacha de moi et s'allongea sur le côté, la tête appuyée contre sa main. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et je pouvais voir dans le sien de la tendresse et de l'amour. Il caressait mon ventre du bout des doigts. Moi qui me sentais gênée d'être nue devant lui, sa façon de me regarder avec les yeux pétillants me rendait ma confiance en moi.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

_« Tu es tellement belle. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser._

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je la serrai fort contre moi.

_« Tu as été parfait. » me chuchota-t-elle avec les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire._

_« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? » lui demandai-je avec une moue timide._

_« Pour moi, c'était parfait, mais peut-être te sens-tu capable de faire encore mieux? » me répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« C'est une proposition ? » lui demandai-je en passant ma main le long de son bras._

_« Disons plutôt une invitation. » me répliqua-t-elle en passant une jambe de chaque côté de moi et en s'asseyant._

Elle se pencha sur moi et commença à m'embrasser langoureusement. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses alors qu'elle descendait ses baisers sur mon torse jusqu'à aller dessiner du bout de sa langue mes abdos. J'étais complètement sous son emprise et j'avoue que ça me plaisait pas mal.

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

**POV Haily**

Il m'avait donné tellement de plaisir que je voulais à mon tour lui en donner. Je couvris son torse de baisers et de caresses alors que je l'entendais déjà grogner de plaisir. Son membre était déjà dur comme un roc. J'adorais savoir que c'était moi qui lui faisais cette effet. Je continuai à descendre mes baisers quand j'atteignis enfin le bas de son ventre. Je pris un malin plaisir à l'embrasser partout sauf là où il le voulait, j'étais un peu sadique parfois, mais en même temps, c'était Lola qui m'avait appris à être sadique, d'ailleurs, je souhaitais bonne chance à Robert car il allait en baver avec elle... lol

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Elle avait décidé de me rendre fou, ça devait sûrement être ça. Elle s'amusait à m'embrasser et à me caresser sans jamais aller où je l'aurais tant espérer. Je ne savais pas que les calinours pouvaient être aussi sadique... Après des minutes sans cesser ce petit jeu, elle commença à passer ses ongles le long de mon membre... ah... enfin... je ne pus retenir un grognement de satisfaction à ses doigts qui voyageaient sur ma virilité. Elle faisait ça avec tellement de douceur, c'était vraiment l'extase.

Elle commença à mordiller le bout de mon sexe de ses lèvres douces et continua avec ses dents. Arg... que l'on me retienne avant que je devienne fou... Elle entreprit ensuite de le faire glisser entre ses lèvres dans un mouvement de va-et-vient horriblement lent. Je grognais de plaisir à chaque mouvement, elle était tout simplement entrain de me procurer un plaisir que je n'avais jamais connu avant, jamais aucune fille n'avait réussis à me faire perdre le nord comme elle était entrain de le faire. Oh, je ne la laisserais jamais partir cette fille... oh non...

_« Haily... » grognai-je._

Elle comprit et le retira de sa bouche pour continuer le va-et-vient avec sa main, je finis par exulter et lâchai mon liquide entre ses mains. Cette fille était tout simplement formidable. Je lui tendis un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses mains, j'avoue que j'étais un peu gêné de ce qu'elle venait de faire alors que c'était le premier soir que l'on était aussi intime, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, puisqu'elle se rallongea sur moi en m'embrassant langoureusement.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'avoir entendu grogner mon nom m'avait fait un de ses effets. Nous nous glissâmes sous les draps et je me blottis dans ses bras, j'étais devenu en quelques jours une femme comblée, amoureuse et aimé en retour, épanouie, et je possédais tout ce que mon cœur avait toujours espéré. Que demander de plus ?

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, j'avais enfin trouvé la femme de mes rêves, une femme belle, douce, intelligente, talentueuse et qui bientôt aller enflammer les foules dans des salles de concert pleines à craquer. Mais sa future célébrité ne changerait pas l'amour que j'avais pour elle et j'avais bien l'intention de surveiller les mecs qui essaieraient de la séduire, personne ne me prendrait mon ange... je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans elle...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je me réveillai dans les bras musclés de mon homme. Quelle nuit magnifique. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible... non... pour moi tout ça n'était qu'un magnifique rêve irréalisable... comme quoi... rien n'est jamais impossible dans la vie. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le réveiller comme il aimait tant.

_« Bonjour ma puce. » me dit-il en ouvrant les yeux._

_« Bonjour mon amour. » répliquai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau._

_« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi belle au réveil ? C'est quoi ton secret ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue._

_« C'est toi mon secret, c'est toi qui me rend belle juste en m'aimant. » lui avouai-je en caressant son torse du bout des doigts._

_« Tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle, c'est pour cela que je t'aime autant. » me susurra-t-il entre deux baisers._

_« Allez, je vais aller prendre ma douche, sois sage pendant mon absence. » lui fis-je en l'embrassant._

_« Promis. » me répliqua-t-il._

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain sous les yeux pétillants de Kellan. Je ne me souvenais même plus que j'étais nue... lol

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Arg... voilà qu'elle se promenait nue, sans plus aucun complexe, devant moi. En même temps, comment avoir des complexes avec un aussi joli corps ? J'entendais l'eau couler et j'avais une incroyable envie de la rejoindre... Mais elle m'avait mis en garde de ne pas la rejoindre sous peine de finir par la fenêtre... mais c'était avant ça... elle avait très certainement changé d'avis depuis...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je laissai l'eau couler sur mon corps en penchant la tête en arrière, j'adorais le contact de l'eau sur ma peau, c'était tellement agréable et relaxant. Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon ventre et un souffle dans mon cou et comme j'étais d'humeur taquine ce matin...

_« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que si tu osais venir me rejoindre sous la douche, tu passerais par la fenêtre ? » lui demandai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne._

_« Oui, mais je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être changé d'avis. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en repoussant mes cheveux de mou cou._

_« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » continuai-je._

_« Je ne sais pas. » répliqua-t-il en posant un baiser dans mon cou._

Je me tournai face à lui et plongea mon regard dans le sien, j'aimais beaucoup ce moment d'intense complicité où nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Puis il passa sa main dans ma nuque et m'embrassa tendrement. Nos baisers se firent plus passionnés et il commença à caresser mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Il me souleva de terre et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il me plaquait contre la porte de la douche. Il continuait à m'embrasser pendant que je roulais des hanches pour sentir sa virilité se frotter contre mon intimité déjà toute humide à l'idée de le sentir en moi. Quand il commença à s'introduire en moi, je sentis un frisson envahir tout mon corps et laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Plus je m'enfonçai en elle et plus ses gémissements se transformèrent en cri.

_« Hum... Kellan... » gémit-elle alors qu'elle me mordillait l'épaule._

_« Haily, tu me rends fou, est-ce que tu le sais au moins ? » lui avouai-je en accélérant mes coups de rein._

_« Hum... » gémit-elle de nouveau._

Je continuai à accélérer quand je sentis son intimité se resserrer autour de mon membre, ce qui me fit la rejoindre aussitôt dans une extase absolue. Après quelques minutes à rester enlacés pour reprendre notre souffle, je la reposai au sol et la serrai fort dans mes bras.

_« Haily, j'ai oublié de mettre le préservatif. » dis-je en faisant la grimace._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je prends la pilule. » me rassura-t-elle en m'embrassant tendrement._

Je lui souris avant de sortir de la douche et de m'essuyer. J'avais bien l'intention d'avoir des enfants avec elle, mais là, ça ferait un peu tôt quand même...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

J'étais sur mon petit nuage. Kellan venait encore une fois de me combler. Et j'avoue que maintenant que j'avais goûté aux joies du sexe avec lui, j'allais avoir du mal à m'en passer. Je sortis à mon tour de la douche où Kellan m'attendait enroulé dans une serviette. Il passa derrière moi et m'enroula dans une serviette avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il était tellement attentionné... Après nous être séché et habillé, nous descendîmes tranquillement rejoindre les autres. Je crois que le sourire que j'arborais n'aller pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Lola.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais au paradis et j'y avais trouvé mon ange, qu'elle était belle la vie. Alors que nous étions tranquillement entrain de descendre par les escaliers, je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder avec fierté : cette magnifique femme qui était à mes côtés était ma petite-amie. Elle était encore plus rayonnante aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe à fleur qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou, laissant ses magnifiques jambes apparaître. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux à l'air libre et portait de jolies petites sandales à talons. Alors que nous arrivions enfin au dernière marche, je lui pris la main et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_« Je t'aime. »_

Elle me regarda en souriant et me murmura à son tour :

_« Je t'aime. »_

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

A peine arrivé dans le hall, Ashley se précipita vers moi en sautillant.

_« Comme nous ne tournons pas avant la fin d'après-midi, nous avons décidé d'aller faire du shopping ce matin, tu viens avec nous ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Bien sûr. Lola vient aussi ? » m'inquiétai-je en ne la voyant pas dans le hall._

_« Sûrement. Mais pour le moment, Rob et elle ne sont pas encore descendus. C'est qu'ils en ont du temps à rattraper. » s'exclama Kristen en riant._

_« Tu m'étonnes. Pourtant, je n'ai pas entendu de bruit cette nuit dans la chambre de Rob. Peut-être sont-ils silencieux ? » continua Nikki en riant à son tour._

_« Je n'ai rien entendu non plus. » confirma Ashley._

_« Rob a sûrement du la bâillonner. » s'esclaffa Kellan._

_« Ah oui, c'est possible. Et puis il l'a même peut-être attaché. » ricana Jackson._

_« Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas du tout mi bella, c'est plutôt Rob qui va souffrir. » lançai-je en soupirant._

_« Ah bon ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ma chère ? » s'étonna Kristen._

_« Parce que mi bella est une sadique qui cache bien son jeu, mais ne lui dites pas que je vous ai révélé ça sinon je suis morte. » leur confiai-je._

_« Et ben c'est Rob qui va bien s'amuser on dirait. » rigola Taylor._

C'est clair qu'il avait du souci à se faire avec elle, elle était vraiment très taquine et n'hésiterais pas à le torturer à sa façon. Elle aimait bien taquiner les gens qu'elle aimait et je crois que Rob allait en faire les frais bien plus que les autres. Mais en même temps, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

* * *

**Et voilà la première nuit de la Team Calinours ! :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ?**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, la première de la Team Soulmate arrive trés bientot ! ;)**

**Allez, une petite review, s'il vous plaît, car une review c'est comme danser sur du Shakira, collé à un Cullen... je vous laisse imaginer... ;)**


	26. A Love Like No Other

**annecullen69 : Vindediou ? Tu es ch'ti ? lol ! Rob et Lola ? Alors ce chapitre, où le prochain ? Surprise ! **

**leslie : Merci de t'être attardé sur ma fic malgré ton premier avis ! Contente qu'elle te plaise ! :) Voici la suite ! **

**Alice : Oui, c'est eux les prochains, mais quand ? Surprise ! **

**marine : Bien vu ! ;)**

**Alianne-Carebear : Merci mi chequita ! :$ J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! ;)**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Ne t'en fais, je trouverais bien autre chose ! ;)**

**SengaP : ma revieweuse préférée ! :D Un tango nu avec Edward ? O_O *sort les idées perverses de sa tête* Il faut chaud d'un seul coup ! :) tu peux toujours essayer de me forcer à poster ! :P On verra si tu réussiras à convaincre la sadique qui est en moi, car oui, je suis sadique et j'adore faire languir mes lectrices ! :P Allez, voici la suite ! **

**Hankepiwi29 : Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! ;)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse en compagnie de vos personnages préférés ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**26. A Love Like No Other**

**POV Robert**

Je me réveillai doucement alors que les premières lueurs du jour transperçaient les volets entrouverts. Je redressai légèrement ma tête qui était encore enfouie dans les cheveux de ma belle andalouse. Elle dormait toujours et n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis hier soir... Enfin depuis quelques heures... Je n'avais pas du tout envie de la réveiller, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et me dirigeai calmement vers la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'enfilai un jean noir, une chemise bleu marine avant de passer vite fait un peu de gel dans mes cheveux. Je mis quelque gouttes de parfum et sortis silencieusement de la salle de bain. Comme Lola dormait toujours, je lui griffonnai un petit mot avec mon habituelle petite touche personnelle avant de descendre pour chercher le petit déjeuner. Oui, je savais que je la choyais un peu trop, mais j'adorais être au petit soin pour elle, j'aimais être disponible et lui montrer par de simple petite attention comme celle-là que je tenais vraiment à elle. Parce qu'effectivement je tenais à elle plus qu'à tout autre chose, elle seule savait m'apaiser, me calmer, me faire sourire, me rendre heureux tout simplement...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je m'étirai doucement et essayai d'ouvrir mes yeux tant bien que mal, éblouie par la lumière du jour. Je me tournai pour me blottir dans les bras de mon chéri, mais trouvai juste une place vide. Je vis un petit papier posé sur son oreiller. Décidément, j'allais finir par m'habituer à ses petits mots doux. Je pris le papier et m'empressai de lire :

_''Coucou mon cœur !_

_Tu avais l'air tellement bien avec Morphée que je n'ai pas réussi à prendre l'initiative de te réveiller._

_Je suis descendu chercher notre petit-déjeuner, alors ne te sauves pas._

_Je t'aime_

_Rob''_

_If there's one face I want to see,_

_so beautiful, so true,_

_one smile that makes a difference,_

_to everything I do._

_If there's one touch I long to feel,_

_one voice I long to hear,_

_whenever I am happy,_

_or just needing someone near._

_If there's one joy, one love,_

_from which I never want to part,_

_It's you, my very special love,_

_my world, my life, my heart._

_*John Ragland_

Comment pouvais-je mériter quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire ? Depuis mon premier jour sur le plateau, il n'avait cessé de me chouchouter, d'être attentionné... Moi qui ne croyais pas à l'existence de l'homme parfait, j'avais bien du mal à lui trouver des défauts... Je pense que j'allais devoir creuser très profond pour en trouver d'ailleurs... J'étais étendue sur le lit, avec un sourire radieux, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse depuis mes 26 ans de vie. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de monter et laissai finalement ses pleurs de bonheur couler...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Après avoir récupéré notre petit-déjeuner, je remontai tranquillement retrouver ma chérie. J'entrai silencieusement et surpris ses yeux remplis de larmes. Je posai vite le plateau et allai m'allonger à côté d'elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? » m'inquiétai-je en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues._

_« Rien, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste des larmes de bonheur. » me rassura-t-elle avec un léger sourire avant de venir se blottir contre moi._

_« Et d'où viennent ses larmes de bonheur ? » lui demandai-je en la serrant fort contre moi._

_« De toi. » murmura-t-elle._

Elle redressa sa tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_« Rob, je n'ai jamais été vraiment heureuse en amour, et mes deux seules histoires se sont soldées par des pleurs et de la souffrance. J'en étais arrivée à un point où je ne pensais plus pouvoir aimer quelqu'un un jour. Et puis, je suis arrivée à Vancouver, j'ai fais ta connaissance et mon cœur s'est comme remis à vivre. Et en deux jours, tu viens de me donner l'amour que mes ex n'ont pas été capable de me donner en 3 mois d'histoire. Tu me fais revivre, et me redonnes foi en un sentiment que je croyais avoir bannie de ma vie à jamais. Je crois que je n'aurais pas assez de ma vie pour te remercier. » m'avoua-t-elle._

J'étais complètement sous le choc. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'étais aussi important pour elle. J'étais juste sans voix, je n'osais rien dire de peur de gâcher ce magnifique moment où elle se livrait à moi. Je caressai tendrement sa joue avant d'aller déposer délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras, j'avoue que j'aurais pu rester des heures et des heures comme ça. Je me sentais juste bien. Après quelques minutes à profiter de ce merveilleux moment, je redressai la tête et le regardai en souriant.

_« Tu as faim mon cœur ? » me demanda-t-il en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille._

_« Oui, j'ai une faim de loup. » avouai-je en riant._

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se leva pour aller chercher le plateau. Je m'assis sur le lit et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

_« Dis-donc, tu as pris à manger pour trois jours ? » m'exclamai-je en voyant le plateau remplis de plein de bonne chose._

Il y avait du café, des pancakes, des muffins, des croissants, des beignets et du jus d'orange.

_« Je voulais juste que tu es l'embarras du choix. » me répliqua-t-il en souriant._

_« Tu es vraiment un amour. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? » lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne._

Il entremêla ses doigts au mien, et nous déjeunâmes tranquillement sans se lâcher une seule fois. Une fois terminé, j'allai prendre ma douche et remis mes vêtements de la veille. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Rob était allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos. J'avais la vision d'un ange sous les yeux... Le plus bel ange qui puisse exister. J'avançai doucement vers le lit et m'assis sur le bord. Il avait une chemise bleu marine qu'il n'avait pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut, comme à son habitude. Les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts et laissaient apparaître une partie de son torse. Je fis délicatement glisser mes doigts le long de son cou avant de caresser le haut de son torse qui m'était visible. Je l'entendis ronronner et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_« Tu sens terriblement bon, tu savais que ''Pleasures Intense'' est mon parfum préféré ? » m'interrogea-t-il en ouvrant les yeux._

_« Sérieux ? Mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant de point commun. J'abandonne moi. » plaisantai-je._

Il se redressa et passa ses bras autour de ma taille avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

_« Et dire que je vais encore devoir m'empêcher de te serrer contre moi toute la journée. » soupira-t-il._

_« Je te demande juste quelques jours Rob, rien de plus. » m'excusai-je timidement._

_« Je sais mon cœur et en même temps nos retrouvailles le soir n'en sont que plus intense. » me rassura-t-il en posant un baiser dans mon cou._

_« Bon, que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre les autres ? Ashley avait parlé de shopping je crois hier. » lui proposai-je._

_« Oui, et pendant que tu feras les boutiques, moi je serai cloitré dans une salle de sport. Quel programme alléchant. » ricana-t-il._

Après un dernier baiser, nous sortîmes discrètement de sa chambre et je passai enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt dans la mienne avant de descendre dans le hall.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

A peine arrivés dans le hall, les filles partirent directement pour le lèche-vitrine pendant que nous allions suer dans la salle de sport la plus proche.

_« Alors Rob, comment ça se passe avec Lola ? » me questionna Jackson._

_« Parfaitement bien. » répliquai-je alors que nous prenions une pause._

_« Des détails, des détails. » s'exclama Kellan._

_« Je t'en demande moi des détails sur ta vie avec Haily ? » m'indignai-je._

_« Ben, dis-donc, toi qui était très loquace sur tes nanas avant, tu as bien changé. » s'étonna Taylor._

_« Moi en tout cas, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie. » s'extasia Kellan avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Sérieux ? Vous avez... » m'étonnai-je._

_« Pourquoi cela t'étonnes tant Rob, c'est naturel les rapports sexuels. » se mit à rire Taylor._

_« J'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais Haily... enfin, laisse tomber. » fis-je en me souvenant de ma discussion avec Kellan._

_« Haily, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? » s'intéressa Jackson._

_« Rien du tout. C'est juste qu'Haily voulait attendre un peu, mais finalement, elle n'a pas pu me résister. » s'exclama Kellan._

Ouf, merci d'avoir rattrapé le coup. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être gaffeur par moment. Après 2 heures, nous sortîmes finalement de la salle et retournâmes à l'hôtel. Taylor partit à la piscine et Jackson remonta dans sa chambre. Je restai dans le parc pour fumer une cigarette avec Kellan.

_« Excuse pour tout à l'heure. » fis-je un peu gêné._

_« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Crois-moi, j'ai été aussi étonné que toi hier. » m'avoua-t-il._

_« Ah bon, à ce point ? » m'interloquai-je._

_« Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi... entreprenante. C'est la première fois qu'une fille me rend aussi... je ne trouve même pas les mots. Son assurance m'a vraiment épaté et surtout j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait autant aimé que moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue, et je pense que j'ai réussi ma mission. Le seul souci, c'est que je vais avoir du mal à arrêter de lui sauter dessus maintenant. J'ai connu une nuit de pur plaisir, bien plus que j'avais connu auparavant. C'est dingue comme l'amour que l'on ressent pour quelqu'un peut changer les rapports. » me confia-t-il._

_« Ouais, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. » souris-je en repensant à toutes les fois où je m'étais retenu de sauter sur Lola._

_« Et toi alors ? Avec Lola, ça colle toujours autant ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Je suis juste sur une autre planète. Elle a fait ressortir le Rob romantique qui était bien caché au fond de moi depuis pas mal de temps. J'arrive à me contenter de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses paroles et de ses câlins. Si ça aurait été une autre fille, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus, mais là, je ne sais pas, j'ai juste envie d'être à ses côtés, le plus simplement du monde. » lui confiai-je à mon tour._

_« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie d'elle ? » s'éberlua-t-il._

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'elle, d'ailleurs je commence vraiment à avoir de plus en plus de mal à résister à la tentation, mais tant que je suis à ses côtés, c'est la première chose qui m'importe. » le rassurai-je._

_« Je crois que l'on est tous les deux bien atteint là. » ricana-t-il._

_« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » ris-je à mon tour._

_« Je dois aller faire un tour en ville, j'ai un truc à acheter, tu veux venir avec moi ? » lui demandai-je en me levant._

_« Très bonne idée, j'ai un truc à acheter aussi. » me confirma-t-il._

Nous prîmes la voiture de Kellan et partîmes vers le centre ville. Vu que nous savions déjà où nous voulions aller, nous revînmes assez rapidement à l'hôtel. Après être rentrés, je pris soin d'aller faire un peu de ménage dans ma caravane et de remplir le frigo. J'avais une idée derrière la tête, oui... Mais laquelle... Hum... A vous de deviner...

_********************************************************************************************************************_

**POV Lola**

Nous arpentions les magasins entre filles, et quasiment toutes les boutiques y passaient : vêtements, accessoires, bijouteries, lingeries... Nous nous amusions comme des folles à faire des essayages et des minis défilés de mode. J'avais acheté des tas de choses : une mini jupe blanche très légère avec des volants tout autour, un bustier rose en satin, une robe noire décolletée et surtout des dessous très... osés... et j'avais bien l'intention d'en faire profiter Rob dés ce soir... car c'était décidé... ce soir, ce serait le soir... j'en avais vraiment marre d'attendre... Je lui avais aussi acheté quelques petits cadeaux. Bon, j'avoue que quand j'aimais quelqu'un, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui offrir des cadeaux, c'était comme ça... c'était moi...

Après ces quelques heures de shopping, nous avions décidé de dîner tranquillement dans un petit restaurant. Alors que les filles s'étaient éclipsées aux toilettes, je m'adressai à Haily pour savoir si elle avait finalement franchis le pas hier.

_« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » _

_« Merveilleuse nuit. » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux._

_« Je te l'avais bien dit que ce n'était que du bonheur. » lui répliquai-je en souriant._

_« Finalement, je me demande pourquoi j'étais tellement nerveuse alors que tout s'est passé magnifiquement bien. Par contre, je crois que je suis déjà accro. C'est grave ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle._

_« Non, ça prouve juste que tu es en bonne santé. » la taquinai-je._

_« Et toi avec Rob ? » s'intéressa-t-elle._

_« Nous n'avons pas encore sauté le pas, mais je compte remédier à ça ce soir. » répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« La Lola coquine est de retour. Prends garde à tes fesses Rob. » ricana-t-elle._

Après avoir terminés le dîner, nous repartîmes à l'hôtel. Nous allâmes déposer nos sacs dans nos chambres respectives. Nous déposâmes nos affaires dans nos caravanes. Je découvris pour la première fois celle-ci. Il y avait un grand lit sur la gauche avec une petite armoire et une table de chevet. A droite, se trouvaient un frigo et une petite table et juste à côté une salle de bain avec douche, lavabo et WC. Tous simple, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Nous allâmes ensuite rejoindre le plateau. Haily sauta dans les bras de son calinours et ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse. Ils étaient vraiment mignon tous les deux.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Lola m'avait terriblement manqué, et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser était un vrai supplice. J'enviais Kellan qui n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, mais en même temps je comprenais très bien Lola, je savais comment était les paparazzis et dés qu'ils sauraient pour nous, ils ne cesseraient de nous harceler. Elle voulait juste se protéger... nous protéger. Vers minuit, la production nous laissa deux heures de pause pour pouvoir dormir un peu. J'étais assis sur les marches de ma caravane en attendant Lola. Je n'avais vraiment l'intention de dormir cette fois...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Quand je me dirigeai vers ma caravane, j'aperçus Rob qui était assis sur les marches de la sienne, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il me vit arriver. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi en silence. Une fois face à moi, il plongea son regard dans le mien avant de dire :

_« Tu accepterais de venir passer ses deux heures de repos dans ma caravane ? »_

Son sourire et son regard étaient tous sauf innocent, et personnellement, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de dormir.

_« Je vais chercher mon sac dans ma caravane et je te rejoins. » lui lançai-je avec un clin d'œil en me dirigeant vers ma porte._

Je me changeai rapidement et mis la jupe blanche et le bustier que je venais juste d'acheter. Je récupérai mon sac et surtout les petits cadeaux que j'avais pour lui et retournai le rejoindre. Après avoir inspecté les alentours pour voir si personne n'aurait pu me surprendre, je frappai à sa porte. Il m'ouvrit aussitôt et je rentrai. A peine mon sac posé, je sentis ses mains sur mon ventre, alors qu'il m'embrassait tendrement dans le cou.

_« Tu m'as manqué. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_« Toi aussi. » lui répliquai-je en me tournant face à lui._

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant quelques minutes. Ses baisers étaient devenus une drogue pour moi. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit et s'assit.

_« Viens mon cœur, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » m'interpella-t-il en prenant un paquet posé sur le côté de celui-ci._

_« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » sautillai-je en prenant le paquet qui lui était destiné en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés._

_« Moi d'abord. » s'exclama-t-il en me tendant le paquet avec un grand sourire._

_« Comme tu veux. » dis-je en prenant le paquet._

Je sortis une petite boîte du paquet et l'ouvris. Wow... Il y avait une fine chaîne en or avec un pendentif composé de deux cœurs avec un L sur le premier et un R sur le deuxième. Derrière le second cœur était gravé ''_Forever and ever_''. Il y avait également une paire de boucle d'oreille et un bracelet assortis au pendentif.

_« C'est magnifique. » réussis-je à dire difficilement tant l'émotion me nouer la gorge._

_« Rien n'est aussi magnifique que toi. » me répliqua-t-il avec un regard emplis de tendresse._

Il prit le collier et me le passa autour du cou. Je mis les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet. Mais ce mec était un ange ma parole. Comment avais-je pu mériter quelqu'un comme lui ? Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai.

_« Merci. » lui chuchotai-je._

Il y avait encore un sachet dans le fond du sac, je le sortis et y trouva un top bustier couleur prune/bordeaux, effet satin froissée à bretelles. Il y avait une fermeture sur le côté, et une ficelle entrelacée sur le devant.

_« Il est magnifique. Encore merci. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau._

Je me levai et retira mon haut sous son regard étonnée. Puis enfilai ce nouveau top. Il m'allait parfaitement.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

_« Wow. » m'exclamai-je en la dévorant du regard. _

Elle était juste magnifique. Elle vint se rasseoir à mes côtés et me tendit un paquet.

_« A mon tour maintenant. » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Je pris le sac et ouvris le premier paquet. C'était une chemise à manche courte couleur jean brut, le genre de chemise que j'adorais porter. Elle avait vraiment bon goût. Dans le deuxième paquet, il y avait un tee-shirt noir à manche courte, prés du corps, tout simple mais tellement ce que j'aimais. Dans le troisième paquet, il y avait un sweat blanc à rayure noir à capuche. Décidément, elle devait vraiment lire dans mes pensées. Dans le dernier paquet, il y avait une petite boîte. J'étais vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir, Lola m'en empêcha.

_« Je veux que tu essayes les vêtements d'abord. » me dit-elle timidement._

_« Bien sûr mon cœur. » lui répliquai-je en me levant._

Je retirai mon tee-shirt et essaya d'abord la chemise. Elle me regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de s'exclamer :

_« Tu es tellement sexy comme ça. » _

_« Merci. Mais pas autant que toi. » lui avouai-je avec un clin d'œil._

Elle avait une petite jupe blanche et de la où j'étais, j'avais une vue imprenable sur ses jolies jambes.

_« Suivant. » lança-t-elle en souriant._

J'ôtai la chemise et j'aperçus son regard qui s'attardait encore sur mon torse... Je mis le tee-shirt qui était vraiment moulant, mais si Lola aimait, j'aimais aussi. Le sweat était parfaitement bien taillé aussi et moi qui n'étais pas vraiment un accro du shopping, je me promis d'aller faire les boutiques avec elle la prochaine fois, car elle avait vraiment bon goût.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Il retira le sweat et le tee-shirt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à détailler son torse parfaitement bien dessiné, il n'était pas vraiment musclé, contrairement à Kellan, mais je préférais ça au mec bodybuildé. Il revint s'asseoir à mes côtés sans remettre son tee-shirt. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son torse, ce qui le fit bien rire.

_« Lola ? » _

_« Hein ? Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répondis-je totalement désarçonnée._

_« Je peux ouvrir la boîte maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il en retenant un rire._

_« Il y a quoi de marrant ? » lui répliquai-je._

_« Toi, c'est toi qui est marrante. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas me mater depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu n'es pas très discrète, mon cœur. » se moqua-t-il._

_« Parle pour toi, tu n'es pas mieux. » lui répliquai-je en lui montrant la langue._

_« Bon, d'accord. J'avoue. Je peux maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait toujours la boîte dans les mains._

_« Vas-y. » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. _

J'espérais vraiment que ce cadeau allait lui plaire. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ses goûts, mais quand je l'avais vu dans la vitrine, je n'avais pas résisté à la tentation.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Quand j'ouvris la boîte, je fus vraiment surpris. C'était une superbe montre, une Rolex en plus, mais ça coutait une fortune ce genre de montre. Elle avait un bracelet argentée et le cadran était bleu assez clair.

_« Lola... » soupirai-je._

J'étais vraiment gêné. Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres comme pour me dire, je sais mais te dit rien.

_« Je t'aime mon cœur, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie. » lui avouai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien et passant ma main dans ses cheveux._

Elle me sourit et s'installa les genoux pliées sous ses fesses en me regardant. Elle avança doucement sa main vers mon torse et commença à faire voyager ses doigts le long de mes pectoraux puis descendit jusqu'à mes abdos qu'elle dessina du bout des doigts. Je me mis face à elle dans la même position et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Je commençai à déposer des petits baisers sur son épaule alors qu'elle continuait de parcourir mon torse avec ses mains. Je redressai ma tête pour aller presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je pressai mon corps contre le sien. J'avais besoin de la sentir proche de moi, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, c'était devenu un besoin vital. Nous avions deux heures devant nous, et je comptais bien en profiter...

* * *

**Credit pour le poéme : John Ragland**

**Oui, je sais, je suis sadique d'arrêter au moment là, mais je vous avez prévenu ! :P**

**Alors lemon au prochain chapitre ? **

**Allez une petite review, car une review c'est comme si vous étiez dans un salon de massage, et que vous vous rendiez compte que votre masseurs personnel n'est autre qu'un Cullen. Vous êtes allongées, vêtues d'une simple serviette alors que celui-ci proméne ces mains le long de votre dos et de plus en plus bas...**

**A trés vite ! **


	27. Like A First Time

**Alianne-Carebear : *désespérée* ANNONCE SPECIALE : ALI EST COMPLETEMENT ACCRO A EMMETT-KELLAN ! :P**

**Marion : Désolée d'être aussi sadique ! :$**

**marine : Le voici ! :D**

**annecullen69 : Oui LEMON !!!!!!**

**chris : la voici ! :)**

**aliecullen4ever : Les portes du salon sont ouvertes à tout le monde alors n'hésite pas ! ;)**

**EMMA 555 : Trés chaude, je te confirme ! Moi aussi je veux un Rob ! :(**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Jasper est tout à toi ! ;)**

**Stetiphany : Contente de te revoir ! :D Jackson est à toi aussi ! ;)**

**SengaP : ma revieweuse préférée ! :D Alors ce poéme : JUSTE MAGNIFIQUE !Perdu ! Lis et tu comprendras ! :P Donc spécialement pour toi, je poste ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Sur ce je file au restaurant ! *''Edward, on va au resto ! :D''***

**Alors comme je suis sadique, mais que j'aime beaucoup mes lectrices, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! **

**ATTENTION DOUBLE LEMON !**

* * *

**27. Like A First Time**

**POV Lola**

Il me rendait toute chose, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, mais j'avais envie que ce soit plus romantique, j'aurais tout le temps pour être sadique plus tard. Alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser, je le stoppai quelques instants.

_« Bouge pas, je reviens. » fis-je en me levant._

Il se leva aussi et m'attrapa par la taille alors que j'avais pris mon sac.

_« Tu fais quoi ? » me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou._

_« Je prévois juste pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangé. » répliquai-je en sortant mon portable et en l'éteignant._

_« Le mien est déjà éteint. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors que je reposais mon sac._

Je lui fis de nouveau face et nous reprîmes là où nous en étions. Il avait ses mains sur mes hanches alors que j'avais mes bras autour de son cou. Alors que nos baisers se furent plus fougueux et que je fourrageais ses cheveux entre mes mains, je sentis sa main remonter dans mon dos. Puis il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et commença à les descendre dans mon cou, puis sur mon décolleté alors que ses mains se faufilaient sous mon haut. Il le remonta doucement et je soulevai légèrement les bras pour qu'il puisse le retirer. Il recommença à m'embrasser alors que ses mains se promenait sur mon ventre nu et remontaient vers ma poitrine.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je stoppai mes baisers et fis descendre mes yeux vers sa poitrine, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la voir d'aussi prêt. Elle avait un soutien-gorge bleu turquoise à pois blanc en satin qui galbait parfaitement sa poitrine généreuse. Je pris ses seins en coupe dans mes mains et les caressai du bout des doigts à travers le tissu. Je sentis ses mamelons se durcirent sous mes gestes. Je glissai mes mains derrière son dos et détachai les agrafes, puis je fis glisser les bretelles le long de ses épaules. Je sentis mon membre se durcir à la vue de cette magnifique poitrine nue. Je posai de nouveau mes mains sur ses seins et commençai à les massai délicatement, puis je frottai doucement ses mamelons avec mon pouce avant de commencer à les pétrir entre mon pouce et mon index. Je perçus un faible gémissement venant de sa bouche et plongeai mon regard dans le sien alors qu'elle descendait ses mains le long de mes côtes jusqu'à arriver à la couture de mon jean.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Ses mains étaient tellement délicates sur moi que je me laissai aller sans appréhension. Après avoir descendu mes mains le long de ses côtes, j'atteignis enfin son jean. Je détachai doucement le bouton et descendis le zipper alors qu'il continuait à torturer mes tétons entre ses doigts. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et attrapai les bords de son jean avant de le descendre doucement le long de ses jambes. Il souleva une à une ses jambes pour que je puisse l'enlever complètement. Je me relevai et lui refis face. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et collai ma poitrine contre son torse. Il posa ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et m'embrassa de nouveau. Il s'amusait à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure pendant que ses mains tiraient sur la fermeture de ma jupe. Il fit ensuite glisser celle-ci le long de mes jambes et caressa celle-ci en se redressant. Il revint à mes lèvres et nos langues s'emmêlèrent de nouveau dans une danse lascive et sensuelle. Je me retrouvai très vite allongée sur le lit avec Rob allongeait sur moi...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Nous nous embrassions, tendrement enlacés sur le lit, quand je sentis sa main descendre dans le bas de mon dos et caressait mes fesses à travers le tissus de mon boxer. Je descendis de nouveau mes baisers dans son cou et continuai mon chemin vers sa poitrine. J'attrapai un de ses mamelons entre mes lèvres et commençai à l'aspirer pendant que je massais son autre sein à pleine main. Ses mains avaient désertées mes fesses et étaient retombés sur le lit. Je commençai à descendre mes baisers vers son ventre pour arriver enfin à la partie la plus intime de son corps. Je fis doucement glisser sa culotte (qui au passage était assortie à son soutien-gorge) et lui retirai. Je revins à son intimité et y déposai des baisers avant d'écarter doucement ses cuisses.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je sentis ses doigts s'aventurer sur mon sexe humide, puis se fut ensuite sa langue qui prit le relais en titillant mon clitoris, pendant que l'un de ses doigts empruntait le chemin de mes lèvres. Il fit doucement tourner son doigt juste à l'entrée de mon vagin avant de le glisser délicatement à l'intérieur. Je sentis mon corps s'embraser alors qu'il effectuait des va-et-vient incessant. Ma respiration devint saccadée et mon cœur s'accéléra, j'avais rarement connu un tel plaisir.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Alors qu'elle était au bord de la jouissance, je stoppai net mes caresses et remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je caressai doucement sa joue en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, mais elle avait quand même l'énergie de tirer sur les coutures de mon boxer dans un élan de désespoir.

_« Enlève ça, j'en ai marre d'être la seule nue ici. » me lança-t-elle en riant._

_« A vos ordres chef. » lui répliquai-je en me redressant._

Une fois mon boxer retirait, je m'installai entre ses cuisses chaudes et approchai mon membre de son entrée avant de le faire doucement glisser dans son intimité. Je commençai à faire des va-et-vient en elle en poussant toujours un peu plus loin.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je ressentais des décharges électriques irradier chaque parcelle de mon corps sous ses coups de rein diaboliquement lent. Plus il s'enfonçait en moi, plus j'avais de mal à retenir mes gémissements. Je me mordais la lèvre pour éviter de crier, je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à hurler mon plaisir... ou alors peut-être n'en avais-je pas ressentis assez jusqu'à présent pour avoir besoin de le faire... mais là... je ressentais des sensations parfaitement inconnues. Il continuait ses mouvements tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, puis descendit pour mordiller mes tétons avant de revenir à mes lèvres.

_« Lola... » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avec une voix rauque incroyablement érotique._

_« Hum... » dis-je faiblement en contenant mes gémissement._

_« Je t'aime. » me murmura-t-il dans un souffle._

_« Moi... aussi... » réussis-je à répondre entre deux soupirs de plaisirs._

_« Je veux te l'entendre dire, mon cœur. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. » continua-t-il sans cesser ses coups de rein._

_« Je... » _

Je sentis mon plaisir s'accentuer, et je me mordis de nouveau la lèvre pour retenir mon cri.

_« Lola, dis-le moi. » insista-t-il en accélérant le mouvement._

_« Tu... Hum... Tu es... Hum...un... sadique... » lui lançai-je pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes._

_« Possible. Mais je veux que tu le dises, maintenant. » persévéra-t-il._

_« Je... t'aime. » finis-je par dire juste avant d'atteindre le summum du plaisir._

_« Rob... » criai-je en me cambrant sous les spasmes qui m'atteignaient._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je sentis son vagin se resserrer autour de mon membre alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme et de l'entendre crier mon nom de cette façon me fit parvenir au mien en même temps. J'avais adoré la taquiner alors que je savais qu'elle retenait ses cris. Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi intense auparavant. Je m'écroulai sur le dos en essayant de reprendre mon souffle aussi. Elle se tourna sur le côté en appuie sur son coude et posa sa tête sur sa main en me regardant. Je tournai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien alors qu'elle caressait mon ventre du bout des doigts. Elle portait toujours les bijoux que je venais de lui offrir, elle n'avait plus que ça sur le corps. J'observais son corps nu étendu sur mon lit, moi seul aurais la chance d'assister à ce spectacle à partir d'aujourd'hui et je comptais bien faire durée ce privilège le plus longtemps possible... toute ma vie même...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

_« Rob, il est quelle heure ? » m'inquiétai-je soudain._

_« Il est 1h59. » me répliqua-t-il sereinement._

_« Quoi ? Mais on va être à la bourre. » m'affolai-je en me levant précipitamment._

_« Lola, calme-toi. On est à deux pas du plateau, ne t'en fais pas. » me rassura-t-il en se levant à son tour. _

Je me rhabillai hâtivement pendant que lui prenait tout son temps. Je me recoiffai vite fait et allais sortir de la caravane quand il me retint par le bras.

_« Rob, je ne veux pas être en retard. » soupirai-je en le regardant avec une petite moue._

_« Juste un baiser et je te laisse sortir. » me chuchota-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner sur le plateau après ce qui s'était passé. J'étais tellement bien avec lui...

Je sortis finalement de la caravane discrètement et partis rejoindre le plateau suivi de près par Rob. J'avais bien l'intention de remettre ça le plus vite possible.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je maudissais le ciel qu'il fallait retourner sur le plateau. J'aurais largement préféré rester dans ma caravane avec Lola entre mes bras. Elle me faisait vraiment rire parfois, ça façon d'être impulsive, un peu speed, et surtout incroyablement imprévisible. Elle était loin de n'être qu'une jolie fille... elle était également intelligente, cultivée, pleine de surprise avec un caractère droit et affirmé. J'étais juste complètement amoureux... oui... AMOUREUX.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Nous étions dans la caravane de mon calinours et nous avions deux heures de repos... enfin, je n'avais pas du tout envie de me reposer alors que je le savais à mes côtés. Je m'assis sur le lit et il vint me rejoindre aussitôt.

_« J'ai quelque chose pour toi ma puce. » s'exclama-t-il en me tendant un paquet dans lequel il y avait une boîte._

_« C'est pour quelle occasion ? » lui demandai-je un peu étonnée._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'occasion particulière pour faire des cadeaux à ma petite-amie. » m'avertit-il en posant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres._

_« Allez ouvres. » insista-t-il._

Il avait l'air encore plus impatient que moi, c'était vraiment très drôle de le voir trépigner comme ça. J'ouvris la petite boîte et je restai bouche-bée.

_« Wow. » réussis-je à dire alors que je sentais mes larmes monter._

Il y avait un magnifique charm-bracelet en or avec des petits calinours tout autour avec un fermoir en forme de cœur. Il n'y avait pas tous les calinours, juste 2.

_« Celui-là c'est toi. » m'expliqua-t-il en me montrant le calinours rose avec deux cœurs sur son ventre._

_« C'est Love-A-Lot Bear. » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire._

_« Et celui là c'est moi. » continua-t-il en me montrant le calinours bleu avec un trophée sur son ventre et une batte de base-ball dans la main gauche._

_« C'est Champ Bear et je trouve qu'il te ressemble parfaitement. » affirmai-je en riant._

_« Je trouve aussi. » plaisanta-t-il._

Il y avait ensuite une paire de boucle d'oreilles en or en forme de cœur avec les deux mêmes calinours qui était tout autour. Puis enfin, une chaine en or avec Love-A-Lot Bear en pendentif et un cœur avec une pierre jaune incrustée dessus.

_« Mais c'est la citrine, ma pierre de naissance, comment as-tu su ? Tu ne connais même pas ma date de naissance. » m'étonnai-je._

_« J'ai regardé sur ta carte d'identité ce matin. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » m'avoua-t-il timidement._

_« Non, mais tu aurais pu me le demander, ça aurait été plus simple. » lui répliquai-je en passant ma main sur sa joue._

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un long baiser tendre et romantique.

_« Merci mon amour. » lui susurrai-je avant de me blottir dans ses bras._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

_« Attends je vais t'aider à mettre la chaîne. » lui proposai-je alors qu'elle avait déjà mis le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles._

Je me positionnai derrière elle et repoussai délicatement ses cheveux avant de fixer le fermoir. Puis je posai un baiser dans son cou et passai mes bras autour de sa taille en posant mes mains sur son ventre. Elle plaça ses mains sur les miennes et nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi. J'avais rarement été aussi cajoleur avec mes ex, mais avec Haily, tout était différent, elle avait su faire ressortir en moi ce côté ourson que j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler. J'avais beau avoir 25 ans, j'étais encore très gamin dans ma tête.

_« A mon tour, maintenant. » me lança-t-elle soudain._

_« A ton tour de quoi ? » m'étonnai-je en la voyant se diriger vers la table et y prendre deux paquets._

_« De t'offrir des cadeaux. » sautilla-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir et en me tendant un premier paquet._

_« Mais, en quelle occasion ? » m'exclamai-je._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'occasion pour offrir un cadeau à mon petit-ami. » répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_« D'accord, tu marques un point là. » concédai-je en prenant le paquet._

Elle était vraiment étonnante cette fille. J'ouvris le paquet et en sortis une casquette. Elle était rouge, bleue et blanche et devant était inscrit ''I'm a good kind of bear''. Haily, Haily... Je la reconnaissais bien là.

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de la porter si elle ne te plait pas. » me dit-elle timidement._

Je la regardai dans les yeux et plaçai la casquette correctement sur ma tête avant de lui chuchoter :

_« J'adore ma puce. Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais la porter. » _

Je l'embrassai tendrement avant de prendre la boîte en carton qui était dans le paquet.

_« Un jeu miniature de Guitar Hero. Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'adorais ce jeu. » m'étonnai-je._

Elle me fixa avec un regard des plus sérieux et s'exclama :

_« J'ai regardé sur ta carte d'identité ce matin. »_

Puis elle se mit à rire.

_« J'ai comme l'impression que tu te moques de moi, là. » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« Non, non, je n'oserais jamais m'attaquer à un pauvre petit calinours sans défense. » continua-t-elle en riant._

_« Fais la maligne ma puce, on verra qui rira le dernier. » l'avertis-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« C'est une menace. » demanda-t-elle en me fixant avec un sourire diabolique._

_« Juste un avertissement. » répliquai-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse dénudée._

J'adorais vraiment quand elle était en jupe. Car oui, ce soir, elle avait une petite jupe noire assez courte et une petite chemise blanche qui moulait sa poitrine. Une vraie femme fatale dans cette tenue.

_« Allez, ouvres le deuxième paquet. » s'impatienta-t-elle en me tendant celui-ci._

Elle avait un sourire rieur et je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait encore pu trouver comme cadeau original. Je sortis un ballon de football américain aux couleurs des Cardinals. Il était dédicacé par Tom Brady. Je la regardai stupéfait, Tom Brady était un joueur des Patriots... Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Elle aperçut mon regard surpris.

_« Oui, je sais, Tom Brady n'est pas un joueur des Cardinals, mais il a de si jolies fesses que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » s'exclama-t-elle en riant._

Là, elle avait vraiment décidé de me taquiner, mais j'étais bien plus coriace qu'elle à ce jeu là. Je posai le ballon sur le sol, et me rapprochai d'elle. Je passai ma main sur sa cuisse et remontai sous sa jupe.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

_« Depuis quand tu regardes les fesses des autres mecs ? » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en me mordant le lobe de celle-ci._

_« Depuis que j'ai des hormones actifs. » répliquai-je en riant._

_« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de regarder d'autres fesses que les miennes ? » m'avertit-il en écartant le tissu de ma culotte et en commençant à effleurer mon intimité du bout des doigts._

_« Je sais, tu vas me punir ? » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille._

_« Je pense que cela va être nécessaire. » me lança-t-il en m'allongeant sur le lit._

Il remonta ma jupe et retira délicatement ma culotte.

_« Passons à ta torture maintenant. » ricana-t-il en enfouissant sa tête entre mes cuisses._

Il commença par de simples baisers puis titilla mon clitoris avec sa langue avant de prendre le relais avec ses dents. Je sentis l'un de ses doigts glisser dans mon intimité et faire des va-et-vient très très lents. Puis un deuxième doigt y pris place pendant qu'il continuait à mordiller mon bouton de plaisir.

_« Kellan... » gémis-je en sentant une chaleur insupportable traverser mon bas ventre. _

Il continua son agréable torture en recourbant ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi et en aspirant mon clitoris entre ses lèvres. J'étais quasiment en sueur et je me cambrai pour enfin atteindre le summum du plaisir.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'adorais la voir se tortiller comme ça. Elle était tellement sensuelle dans cette position, elle était à ma merci et j'avoue que je raffolais de ce genre de rapport où j'étais le dominateur. Je sentis sa jouissance arriver, c'est le moment que je choisis pour cesser mes caresses. Elle releva la tête et me lança un regard suppliant.

_« Kellan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » se préoccupa-t-elle._

_« J'ai finis ma torture. » lui fis-je savoir en allant m'asseoir sur une des chaises._

_« Kellan !!!! Reviens ici finir ce que tu as commencé. » s'écria-t-elle._

_« J'adore quand tu essaie d'être autoritaire. » me moquai-je alors qu'elle s'était assise sur le bout du lit avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Sadique. » me lança-t-elle en se levant._

_« Seulement avec toi ma puce. » répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je t'emprunte ta douche, j'ai besoin de faire retomber la pression que tu as volontairement fait monter. » s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain._

_« Pas de souci. Amuse-toi bien. » la taquinai-je._

_« Sadique. » continua-t-elle à marmonner en fermant la porte._

J'étais content de moi... vraiment content, j'avoue.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Il allait le payer très cher... vraiment très cher... Comment avait-il pu me laisser dans cet état ? Grrr... Après avoir profité de cette douche, j'enfilai mon pyjama composé d'un short et d'un débardeur et ressortis de la salle de bain.

_« Alors, ça va mieux ma puce ? » me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire moqueur._

_« Tu vas me le payer, espèce de sadique. » lui lançai-je en allant me glissai sous les draps._

_« Tu es très jolie quand tu boudes. » me taquina-t-il en venant s'allonger à côté de moi._

_« Méchant calinours. » boudai-je en lui tournant le dos._

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et posa sa main sur mon ventre, puis il m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

_« Je t'aime aussi quand tu boudes, tu sais. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en se collant contre moi._

Je ne répondis pas.

_« Haily, tu croyais vraiment que te faire atteindre l'orgasme aurait pu être une punition sérieuse ? » continua-t-il en soufflant dans mon cou._

Grrr... Non, je devais résister...

_« Hum, tu sens bon. » me fit-il remarquer en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux._

Mais comment fait-il pour être aussi irrésistible...

_« Je t'aime... » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

_« Kellan... » soupirai-je._

_« Je t'aime... » continua-t-il._

_« Tu restes un sadique quand même. » lui fis-je remarquer. _

_« Je t'aime... » me souffla-t-il encore une fois._

Je me tournai vers lui et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

_« Je t'aime... » me dit-il de nouveau en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_« Je t'aime aussi... même si tu es un sadique. » lui affirmai-je en me serrant contre lui._

Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester longtemps fâchée contre lui... Et il le savait très bien... Je le soupçonnais même d'en jouer parfois...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Elle s'était finalement endormie dans mes bras depuis une bonne demi-heure et je restai éveillé en écoutant les battements de son cœur contre mon torse. Il était 1h55, et je me décidai à me lever à contrecœur pour aller rejoindre le plateau. Je posai un baiser sur son front et sortis de la caravane. Vers 5 heures du matin, je rejoignis Robert, assit sur les marches de sa caravane, qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette.

_« Plus qu'une heure avant de pouvoir enfin aller dormir. » m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant à mon tour._

_« Ouais, je suis naze. » me répliqua-t-il en baillant._

_« Putain la montre. » m'extasiai-je en voyant la montre qu'il portait à son poignet._

J'étais plus que sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu porter ce genre de montre.

_« C'est une Rolex en plus, tu t'es fait plaisir dis-donc. » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« C'est un cadeau. » me confia-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Un cadeau de qui ? » l'interrogeai-je en sachant très bien ce qu'il allait me répondre._

_« Lola. » répliqua-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers elle qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nous entrain de discuter avec les filles._

Je voyais dans sa façon de la regarder qu'il était vraiment accro.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Lola, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous dans ma caravane.

_« Tu l'aimes vraiment. » me fit remarquer Kellan._

_« Oui. » répliquai-je avec un sourire._

_« Elle a aimé ses cadeaux au moins. » me demanda-t-il._

_« Oui, elle les porte déjà d'ailleurs. Et elle m'a également offert une chemise, un sweat et un tee-shirt. Et toi, Haily a aimé les siens ? » m'intéressai-je à mon tour._

_« Elle a adoré, et moi aussi j'ai eu le droit à des cadeaux. » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Oui, j'ai vu la casquette, elle est très marrante. » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« C'est du Haily ça, elle m'a aussi offert un ballon de football américain dédicacé par Tom Brady et un jeu miniature de Guitar Hero. » continua-t-il en riant._

_« Je crois que nous avons trouvé deux pierres précieuses. » lui lançai-je en riant._

_« Oh que oui. » répliqua-t-il en riant à son tour._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Les filles étaient entrain de s'extasier devant les bijoux que Rob venait de m'offrir, mais moi je n'avais dieu que pour lui. Il était assis sur une marche de sa caravane entrain de parler avec Kellan. Il me jeta des regards et des sourires furtifs à plusieurs reprises. Son sourire était tellement... et son regard me transperçait tel un poignard. En même temps, tous ses sentiments intenses qui me faisaient tourner la tête, me faisaient aussi très peur. J'avais peur de trop m'attacher et de finalement être encore déçue. Mais j'avais confiance en Rob, je pensais sincèrement qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de confiance, et même si j'étais effrayée à l'idée de le perdre, j'avais quand même envie de m'investir dans cette relation naissante. Ayant fini mes scènes pour aujourd'hui, je retournai dans ma caravane tandis que les autres retournaient sur le plateau. Je m'étais directement glissée sous les draps et avait plongé immédiatement dans le sommeil. La journée avait été longue...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Il était 6 heures et nous avions enfin terminé de tourner. Nous devions tous être de retour vers 10 heures, ce qui nous laissait 4 heures de repos. Quand j'entrai dans ma caravane, je trouvai un mot sur ma table de chevet. Tiens, pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui lui laissait un mot. Je souris et commençai à lire :

_''J'ai laissé la porte de ma caravane ouverte, si tu as envie de venir me rejoindre une fois que tu auras fini de tourner, ne te déranges surtout pas._

_Je t'aime._

_Lola''_

_I had closed the door upon my heart_

_And wouldn't let anyone in,_

_I had trusted and loved only to be hurt_

_But, that would never happen again._

_I had locked the door and tossed the key_

_As hard, and as far as I could,_

_Love would never enter there again,_

_My heart was closed for good._

_Then you came into my life_

_And made me change my mind,_

_Just when I thought that tiny key_

_Was impossible to find._

_That's when you held out your hand_

_And proved to me I was wrong,_

_Inside your palm was the key to my heart…_

_You had it all along._

Je n'attendis pas une seconde et filai la rejoindre en courant. J'entrai silencieusement et la trouvai allongé sur son lit entrain de dormir paisiblement. Je retirai mon tee-shirt et mon jean et allai me glisser sous les draps. Je posai un baiser sur sa joue et me collai contre elle. Elle était dos à moi et je passai ma main sur son ventre et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Ses quatre heures de sommeil allait être définitivement très agréable...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais retourné dans ma caravane et y retrouvai Haily exactement dans la même position que quand je l'avais quitté. Elle ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait... non... elle ressemblait à un ange tout le temps. Je me mis en boxer et allai m'allonger à ses côtés. Je caressai doucement sa joue en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle bougea un peu et vint directement se coller à moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je passai mon bras autour de sa taille. Encore une agréable nuit en perspective...

* * *

**Crédit poéme : Marsha Hoyt**

**Alors, alors, la pression est retombée ? lol**

**Allez, une petite review s'il vous plaît car une review, c'est comme :**

**Vous sortez de boîte après avoir un peu abusé de la tequila, de la vodka ou du champagne. De retour dans votre hôtel, vous retournez dans votre chambre, vous vous déshabillez et vous dirigez vers la douche. Là vous vous apercevez qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un sous celle-ci (voilà pourquoi votre porte n'était pas fermé à clé). La personne en question sort de la douche à ce moment là et vous vous apercevez que c'est un des Cullen (à vous de choisir lequel). Vous vous excusez en rougissant et vous apprêtez à partir quand celui-ci vous rattrape par le bras et vous dit : ''Je t'attendais depuis longtemps.'' Sur ces mots, vous vous retrouvez face à lui et il vous embrasse fougueusement avant de vous soulever de terre et de vous emmenez sous la douche..........**

**A trés vite !!!! **


	28. The Preview

**TwilightAddictCindy : Contente de te tenir parmi les accros ! :P**

**EMMA555 : Désolé, j'aime tellement la poésie que je peux pas m'empêcher d'en mettre dans mes fics ! :$**

**aliecullen4ever : Merci ! :D**

**Marion : Merci aussi ! :D**

**Alianne-Carebear : En cuarto lugar, c'est comme ça que l'on dit quatrièmement ! :) **

**annecullen69 : MDR !!!! Lemon avec Jasper ? Bon ben j'essaierais de faire un OS sur lui pendant mes vacances ! ;)**

**SengaP : :D Le resto ? hum.... Bon, il va falloir que tu me conseilles des livres de poémes car j'adore vraiment ceux que tu mets dans les reviews ! :D et pour la review perso : JE VEUX UNE VOITURE !!!!!!!! lol**

**Bon, je tiens à m'excuser de prendre du temps pour poster, mais l'avance que j'avais pris a été consommé par mes chères lectrices trés vite, donc, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et j'ai du mal à écrire la suite en ce moment... mais je ferrais mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**Bon, alors voici le nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**28. The Preview**

**Une semaine plus tard**

**POV Lola**

J'étais tranquillement installée sur un banc du parc. Cette semaine qui venait de s'écouler, avait été des plus ordinaires. Enfin, quand je disais ordinaire, rien n'était vraiment ordinaire avec Rob...

_« Ça va mi bella. » s'exclama Haily en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_« Ça va. Et toi ? » lui demandai-je à mon tour._

_« Mouais... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer à Montréal. » m'avoua-t-elle tristement._

_« Je sais mi chequita, mais ce n'est que pour deux semaines, le temps de passer tes examens et après tu seras de retour ici. Je me doute que ça va être dur et que Kellan va te manquer, mais c'est inévitable et tu le sais. » essayai-je de la rassurer._

_« Je sais. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste._

_« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je vais le surveiller pendant ton absence et s'il fait un pas de travers, je l'étrangle de mes propres mains. » lui assurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

_« Merci, je me demande bien ce que je ferrais sans toi. » sourit-elle._

_« Je me le demande aussi. » la taquinai-je._

Je détestais la voir aussi triste, mais je comprenais très bien sa peine de devoir s'éloigner de son chéri, même si ce n'était que pour deux semaines. Moi même, je savais pertinemment que m'éloigner de Rob était inconcevable.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Nous venions de finir de tournée notre dernière scène de la matinée. Nous avions le reste de la journée pour nous. J'avais quelque chose à demander à Lola depuis deux jours, mais je n'arrivais pas et je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer la chose... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur de sa réaction, elle était tellement imprévisible... Et je savais, pour lui avoir parlé de notre relation cachée plusieurs fois pendant la semaine, qu'elle était campée sur ses positions. Je repris le chemin de l'hôtel.

_« Alors Rob, tu l'as demandé à Lola ? » s'exclama Kellan en venant me rejoignant._

_« Non, pas encore. » lui avouai-je en soupirant._

_« Rob, c'est ce soir la soirée, il faudrait peut-être te réveiller. » me fit-il remarquer en marchant à mes côtés._

_« Je sais, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec elle pour ça. Mais en même j'ai tellement envie qu'elle soit à mes côtés, j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que je ne suis plus célibataire, que j'ai enfin rencontré une femme qui sait me rendre heureux et tu connais mon état de stress quand je dois regarder un des films dans le lequel je joue... » lui expliquai-je._

_« Oh que oui, Monsieur je-ne-reste-jamais-jusqu'à-la-fin-du-film. » se moqua-t-il._

_« Je n'y peux rien, je ne supporte pas de me voir à l'écran, alors je me sentirais légèrement plus serein si Lola m'accompagnait. Elle arrive à me calmer. » lui confiai-je._

_« Alors demande-lui. Je sais que tu sauras t'y prendre pour la convaincre. » me rassura-t-il._

_« D'accord. J'y vais dés que j'arrive à l'hôtel. » m'exclamai-je avec un léger sourire._

Après tout Kellan n'avait pas tort, si je savais lui faire comprendre que j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle, elle accepterait peut-être...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

A l'arrivée de Kellan, Haily s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller le rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de vouloir profiter de sa dernière journée avec lui avant son départ. Rob vint me rejoindre dans le parc et s'assit à côté de moi.

_« Ça va mon cœur ? » me demanda-t-il en posant discrètement sa main sur la mienne._

_« Ça va. Et toi, tu as fini ta journée ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« Oui. Mon cœur, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, je sais que je m'y prends vraiment tard, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me lancer avant. » me lâcha-t-il soudain._

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher pour être aussi nerveux ? Je sentis sa main se resserrait contre la mienne et je vis son regard devenir soucieux.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandai-je en essayant de le rassurer en caressant le dessus de sa main avec mon pouce._

_« Ce soir, il y a l'avant première de mon dernier film que j'ai tourné. Tu sais 'Bel Ami', le film que j'ai tourné en partie en France. » commença-t-il._

_« Oui, je vois lequel, et ? » m'impatientai-je._

_« Je dois aller à cette soirée et je voudrais que tu m'y accompagnes. » continua-t-il avec un regard inquiet._

_« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » soulignai-je en haussant les épaules._

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux si c'était juste pour ça ?

_« Lola, je ne veux pas que tu m'y accompagnes comme une simple amie, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés comme ma petite-amie et je veux profiter de cette soirée pour, en quelque sorte, officialiser notre relation. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« Rob, je crois que nous avons déjà parlé de ça plusieurs fois... » soupirai-je._

_« Lola, j'en ai marre de me cacher, les paparazzis, les fans, les journalistes, je m'en contrefous. Je m'en moque que la terre entière soit au courant, tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre une relation normale, sans devoir me cacher et profiter de toi à chaque instant de la journée. Je veux juste être à tes côtés du matin au soir, du soir au matin, tu me rends meilleur, plus confiant, plus serein et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir donc il faudra bien arrêter de se planquer un jour. Alors autant profiter de l'occasion. » me coupa-t-il._

Il avait tellement raison en plus, mais j'avais tellement peur d'avoir ses fans sur le dos, d'être harcelée par les paparazzis toutes les cinq secondes, je ne supportais pas ce côté là de la vie d'actrice et connaissant la popularité de Rob, je n'y échapperais pas.

_« Lola, je t'en prie, accepte. Tu sais combien je suis nerveux en regardant un de mes films, je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à la fin si tu n'es pas prés de moi. » me supplia-t-il avec un regard de cocker._

Je le regardai dans les yeux quelques instants, peut-être y trouverais-je la force nécessaire pour affronter ça.

_« D'accord. » capitulai-je en souriant._

_« Merci mon cœur. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Mais je n'ai rien d'assez bien pour mettre Rob, je vais faire comment ? » m'inquiétai-je._

_« Viens, on va allez voir Ashley, elle va se faire un plaisir de te trouver quelque chose. » me notifia-t-il en se levant._

Je crois que je n'allais jamais être capable de pouvoir lui refuser quelque chose, il arrivait à me convaincre d'un simple regard.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'avais laissé Lola entre les mains expertes d'Ashley, Kristen et Nikki. Elles étaient toutes super contente que je me sois décidé à lui demander et surtout qu'elle est acceptée. Il était presque 19 heures et j'attendais impatiemment ma cavalière dans le hall de l'hôtel en compagnie de Jackson et Taylor.

_« Alors, prêt pour dévoiler l'identité de ta chère et tendre au monde entier ? » me demanda Taylor._

_« Plus que prêt, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop nerveuse car sinon je vais l'être aussi. » m'inquiétai-je en tournant en rond._

_« Rob, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr. » me rassura Jackson._

_« J'espère. » me souciai-je._

_« Tu es vraiment élégant ce soir, Lola va te sauter dessus quand elle va te voir. » me taquina Taylor pour essayer de me distraire._

_« Je pense que Lola sera dix fois plus élégante que moi, vous connaissez les filles. Je crois qu'elle sera la plus jolie fille de toute la soirée, même si pour moi, elle est déjà la plus jolie fille de la planète. » souris-je._

_« Sur ce point, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. » confirma Taylor avec un grand sourire._

Pauvre Taylor, il aurait tellement voulu être à ma place. Mais Lola m'avait choisi et j'avoue que cela m'arrangeait vraiment...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que les filles me coiffaient, me maquillaient et me faisaient essayer des robes improbables. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à une poupée Barbie, je voulais juste être présentable pour ce genre de soirée, rien de plus. Mais c'était sans compter sur le côté démesuré et extravagant des filles.

_« Wow, elle est magnifique cette robe. » m'exclamai-je soudain._

Oui, car elles avaient été dévaliser une boutique de robe de soirée et m'en avaient ramené une dizaine qu'elles avaient loué. Mais celle là me plaisait particulièrement, simple, mais jolie.

_« Je mets celle-là point final. » les avertis-je avant qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot._

_« Elle te va parfaitement. Robert va littéralement fondre. » s'extasia Nikki._

Je me dirigeai vers le miroir et me regardai attentivement. C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt pas mal comme ça.

_« Ça te plait ? » s'inquiéta Ashley._

_« Oui. J'adore. Merci les filles. Vous êtes les meilleures. » leur confirmai-je en les serrant dans mes bras._

_« Il est quelle heure au faîte ? » m'inquiétai-je._

_« 18h50. On va pouvoir descendre, tu es prête ? » me demanda Kristen._

_« Prête à descendre, oui. Prête pour cette soirée, pas vraiment. Mais bon... » avouai-je en soupirant._

_« Tout va bien se passer Lola, tu vas éblouir tout le monde et surtout tu vas rendre Rob encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. » me rassura Ashley._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et nous descendîmes par l'ascenseur. J'étais vraiment nerveuse...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Kellan et Haily nous avait rejoins entre temps et je commençais à m'impatienter. Et si finalement elle regrettait d'avoir accepter ? Si elle avait changé d'avis et avait décidé de ne plus m'accompagner ? Si tout simplement, elle ne se sentait pas capable de le faire ?

_« Wow. » s'exclama Taylor en restant bouche-bée._

Je me retournai pour regarder vers l'ascenseur et restai sans voix. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle avait une longue robe formée par un bustier à bretelle dans un tissu blanc froissé qui arrivait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Une ceinture bleu turquoise positionnée juste en dessous de sa poitrine séparait le long tissu bleu turquoise, très certainement en satin, du bustier. Un long tissu en voile turquoise venait s'ajouter par dessus le satin. Elle avait ses longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, qui retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait des escarpins bleus assorties à sa robe. Elle portait également la parure de bijoux que je lui avais offert.

Elle était... Y avait-il vraiment un mot pour décrire une telle beauté ? Non... ou alors j'étais bien trop hypnotisé pour le trouver. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi. Elle était maintenant juste en face de moi et s'en réfléchir à rien, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Bizarrement, elle ne dit rien, elle ne chercha même pas à se cacher des personnes qui traversaient le hall.

_« Tu es resplendissante mon cœur. » lui murmurai-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

_« Merci, et toi tu es très sexy dans ce costume. » ajouta-t-elle avec les yeux brillants._

_« Je t'aime. » lui chuchotai-je avant de prendre sa main._

_« Je t'aime. » répliqua-t-elle en posant un baiser sur ma joue._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Rob était très élégant ce soir, moi qui n'aimais pas trop les hommes en costume, je pouvais avouer que Rob était l'exception à la règle. Il avait un costume noir, tout simple, une chemise blanche et une cravate. Le costume typique des soirées mondaines. Nous étions dans une limousine en direction de l'Orpheum de Vancouver. J'étais tellement nerveuse, j'avais tellement peur, j'avais horreur des soirées mondaines, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place.

_« Ça va mon cœur ? » s'inquiéta Rob devant mon silence._

_« Hum. » répondis-je avec un léger sourire._

Il se rapprocha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je posai instinctivement ma tête sur son épaule.

_« Je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour réussir à te rassurer, c'est toi d'habitude qui essaye de me détendre. » soupira-t-il._

Je redressai ma tête et le regardai dans les yeux :

_« Tant que je suis avec toi, je me sens en sécurité. » lui avouai-je en posant ma main sur son torse._

Il me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La voiture stoppa soudain et j'entendais des cris venir de l'extérieur.

_« Nous y sommes, tu es prêtes ? » me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la portière._

_« Non, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, je ne me vois pas rester dans la voiture. » le taquinai-je._

Il posa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et la portière s'ouvrit. Il descendit le premier sous les hurlements des fans et je sentis mon cœur faire un raté. Il me tendit sa main et je sortis enfin de la voiture sous les flashs des photographes. Il garda ma main dans la sienne et me décocha un sourire des plus rassurants. Nous nous avançâmes sur le tapis rouge et les flashs crépitèrent de partout, s'ils avaient l'intention de nous aveugler, c'était bien partie. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée de la salle, Rob fut interpellé par les journalistes qui voulaient lui poser quelques questions. J'allais m'éclipser discrètement, mais il resserra ma main plus fort et me chuchota à l'oreille :

_« Je ne lâcherais pas ta main de toute la soirée. »_

Puis il me regarda de nouveau avec un sourire emplis de tendresse. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les reporteurs qui lui posèrent quelques questions puis soudain leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi.

_« Qui est donc cette jolie jeune fille à vos côtés ? » lui demanda l'un d'eux._

_« Lola tient le rôle de Kate Denali dans le dernier chapitre de la saga Twilight et elle est aussi, et surtout, ma petite-amie. » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire et je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues. Il était vraiment adorable... vraiment...

Nous rentrâmes enfin dans la salle et allâmes nous asseoir au premier rang. L'Orpheum était une magnifique salle de théâtre qui se transformait très souvent en salle de projection. Elle comportait 2800 places et datait de 1927. Elle était un savant mélange entre styles romans, mauresques, gothiques et renaissance espagnole. C'était vraiment agréable d'être dans une salle de ce genre.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Le moment que redoutait tellement Lola était passé et maintenant qu'elle était détendue, c'était moi que le stress avait envahis. J'avais horreur de devoir me regarder à l'écran, c'était vraiment un supplice et à chaque fois je sortais de la salle au bout de quinze minutes tellement je me sentais mal.

_« Rob, tu es sûr que ça va ? » me chuchota Lola alors que le film commençait._

_« Pas vraiment, mais bon... » lui avouai-je._

Je sentais déjà les vertiges m'envahir et la chaleur montait alors que le film n'était commencé que depuis cinq minutes. Je trépignai littéralement et allai finalement me lever quand je sentis la main de Lola se poser sur la mienne. Je tournai mon visage torturé vers elle et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

_« Lola, je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps, c'est trop dur. » lui marmonnai-je avec un regard désespéré._

_« Je sais que tu peux le faire Rob, tu peux y arriver. » m'encouragea-t-elle en serrant ma main plus fort._

_« Comment peux-tu avoir autant foi en moi ? » soupirai-je en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens._

_« Parce que je t'aime et que je sais qu'au fond de toi tu as la force nécessaire pour surmonter tous les obstacles qui se mettront sur ton chemin. » me certifia-t-elle._

_« Je t'aime mon cœur, et je te remercie vraiment d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. » lui confessai-je en approchant mon visage du sien._

_« Rob... » soupira-t-elle._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que j'avais déjà posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était en quelque sorte ma façon de la remercier d'être aussi attentionnée et compréhensive avec moi.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

_« Tu es incroyable. » lui chuchotai-je alors qu'il avait repris une place correcte sur son siège._

Il me fit un sourire en coin et tourna de nouveau sa tête vers l'écran. Nos mains étaient toujours enlacées et posées sur sa jambe. Pendant tout le reste du film, je le surveillai du coin de l'œil, il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme, serein. Quand le film se termina et que les lumières se rallumèrent, il tourna son regard vers moi.

_« Je te l'avais bien dit que tu y arriverais. » lui confirmai-je en lui souriant._

_« C'est grâce à toi, tu réussis toujours à m'apaiser. D'ailleurs, il faudra me donner ta recette magique car je risque d'en avoir encore besoin par la suite, à moins que tu ne m'accompagnes à chaque avant-première. » me suggéra-t-il en embrassant ma main en me fixant dans les yeux._

Il me rendait tellement fou, je n'aurais rien pu lui refuser et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider à mettre de côté ses démons qui le hantaient.

_« C'est le premier film dans lequel je joue que je vois en entier. » sourit-il._

_« Peut-être le premier, mais pas le dernier. » lui affirmai-je._

_« Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, rien ne pourra plus me faire peur. » me certifia-t-il._

Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de l'Opus Bar où se déroulait l'after.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Nous étions dans la limousine et elle était assise juste en face de moi. Je la regardais avec des pensées loin d'être pure.

_« A quoi penses-tu pour avoir un sourire aussi radieux ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur._

_« Je pense à toi et moi entrain de faire l'amour sur la banquette de cette limousine. » lui répondis-je en allant m'asseoir à côté d'elle. _

Je passai mon bras autour de son cou et laissai ma main descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine que je commençai à caresser à travers le tissu de sa robe. Puis j'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassai fougueusement.

_« Rob, tu n'es pas sérieux ? » s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de me repousser._

_« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. » répliquai-je en la poussant délicatement pour qu'elle s'allonge._

Je commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou et je fis glisser ma main le long de sa jambe en remontant au passage sa robe.

_« Rob... » soupira-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je en redressant ma tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien._

_« La voiture vient de s'arrêter. » me fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_« Eh merde, il n'y a pas moyen de faire l'amour avec sa copine tranquillement. » plaisantai-je en l'aidant à se redresser._

_« Nous avons toute la nuit pour remédier ça. » rit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Ce n'est pas faux. » répliquai-je en posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres._

Nous sortîmes de la limousine et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée des artistes main dans la main.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

_« Et vieux, comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama un jeune homme à l'entrée._

_« Salut Bobby, je vais bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répondit Rob en lui serrant la main._

_« Je suis de passage dans la ville. Et comme j'ai appris que tu serais là ce soir, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas passer. » répliqua-t-il._

_« Je suis vraiment content de te voir. » lui confirma Rob._

_« Mais dis-moi, qui est donc cette jolie demoiselle qui t'accompagne ? » s'intéressa-t-il en me regardant._

_« Cette jolie demoiselle est ma petite-amie. » répondit Rob en me prenant par la taille._

_« Lola, je te présente Bobby Long, un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est musicien et c'est lui qui a écrit la chanson que je t'avais fredonné, ''Let Me Sign''. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« Bobby, je te présente Lola, ma petite-amie. Elle est aussi ma collègue sur le tournage du dernier film de la saga Twilight. » expliqua-t-il à son ami._

_« Enchanté. » me fit-il en me tendant la main._

_« Moi aussi. » répondis-je en lui serrant la main._

Après être entrés, nous nous étions installés à une table dans le carré V.I.P. Rob s'était absenté quelques minutes pour aller parler au groupe qui allait se produire sur scène ce soir. Décidément, il connaissait tout le monde ici. Il m'avait laissé en compagnie de son ami.

_« Je n'ai jamais vu Rob aussi joyeux. » s'exclama Bobby en me souriant._

_« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? » m'intéressai-je._

_« Quelques années, mais là, j'ai vraiment du mal à le reconnaître, il a l'air tellement heureux. Et puis, ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de s'afficher avec sa petite-amie. D'ordinaire, il est plutôt du genre à cacher sa vie privée. » me raconta-t-il._

_« J'aurais préféré aussi, je lui avais dit que je voulais que l'on reste discret, mais il a tellement insisté... et comme je ne peux rien lui refuser... » soupirai-je._

Il me sourit et il commença à me raconter toutes les bêtises que lui et Rob avaient faites. Il me parlait comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années et j'avoue que j'avais vraiment envie de connaître plus de chose sur Rob...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Quand je revins enfin à la table, je surpris Lola et Bobby entraient de discuter et de rire comme des enfants. Au moins, ma petite-amie plaisait à mon meilleure pote, c'était bon signe, car Bobby avait toujours tendance à trouver des défauts à mes petites amies et à me dire que je valais mieux que des filles superficielles... qu'il me fallait une fille, certes jolie, mais surtout qui avait de la personnalité et de la culture pour pouvoir supporter mais longs discours sur la littérature anglaise.

_« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux. Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant à côté de ma chérie._

_« Bobby me racontait toutes les bêtises que tu as fait il y a quelques années, je ne te savais pas aussi rebelle mon amour. » m'expliqua Lola en riant._

_« Si tu savais tout ce que je te caches, tu te sauverais en courant. » la taquinai-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille._

_« Tu n'es qu'un homme, et les hommes ça fait des bêtises quand c'est jeune. Tout le monde sait que les hommes entre 15 et 25 ans sont beaucoup plus immatures que les filles du même âge. » se moqua-t-elle._

_« Tu me cherches toi ce soir. » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avec une voix quasi-érotique._

_« Je n'ai pas eu à le faire longtemps puisque tu es déjà là. » continua-t-elle en plongea son regard rieur dans le mien._

Je souris intérieurement et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Rob, n'exagères pas quand même, il y a des journalistes aux quatre coins de la boîte. » s'alarma-t-elle en me repoussant légèrement._

_« Je m'en fous. » lui répliquai-je en posant mes lèvres dans son cou._

_« Rob... » soupira-t-elle._

_« Je t'aime. » continuai-je en mordillant légèrement le lobe de son oreille._

_« Je t'aime aussi, mais arrêtes ça tout de suite, sinon je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir. » m'avertit-elle._

Je l'embrassai de nouveau avant de lâcher ses lèvres à contrecœur mais en laissant mon bras autour de sa taille et ma main posé sur son aine.

_« Je suis vraiment content de te voir aussi heureux, vieux. » me lança Bobby en souriant._

_« C'est grâce à ma Lola, c'est elle qui me rend heureux. » dis-je en la regardant._

Elle me sourit et baissa la tête. Elle était tellement sensible au compliment, c'était incroyable. Mais j'adorais lui en faire car je savais que ça la ferait rougir et j'adorais la teinte rosé que prenaient ses joues dans ces moments-là...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Nous avions fini la soirée avec Bobby et deux autres amis de Rob qui nous avaient rejoins. Ils avaient tous été sympa avec moi et m'avaient avoué à tour de rôle qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir Rob aussi heureux auparavant. Cela me touchait vraiment, surtout venant de la part de personne qui le connaissait vraiment. Nous finîmes par nous décider à reprendre la route de notre hôtel.

_« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré Lola. » s'exclama Bobby en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Moi aussi. » répliquai-je._

_« Je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. » m'affirma-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_« J'espère bien. Passez une bonne fin de soirée... de nuit plutôt. » ris-je._

_« A plus les gars. » lança Rob en prenant ma main._

Nous sortîmes de la boîte et montâmes dans la limousine. La porte s'était à peine fermée que j'étais déjà allongée sur la banquette avec Rob au dessus de moi.

_« Hey, tu pourrais quand même attendre que l'on soit rentré. » m'indignai-je._

_« Non... je... ne... peux... pas... attendre... plus... longtemps... » dit-il entre chaque baiser qu'il posait sur mon cou._

_« Ben, il va falloir parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me laisser faire. » lui fis-je remarquer en le repoussant._

Je m'assis correctement sur le siège et j'aperçus son regard triste se poser sur moi.

_« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » se mortifia-t-il._

_« Arrêtes de dire tes bêtises, bien sûr que je t'aime. » le rassurai-je en allant le prendre dans mes bras._

_« Ah, je préfère ça. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou._

_********************************************************************************************************************_

**POV Robert**

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et fermai mes yeux pendant qu'elle caressait mes cheveux et ma joue du bout des doigts. J'étais vraiment serein avec elle, rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre, tant que j'étais avec elle, tout le reste m'importait peu.

_« Hey, Rob, je crois que nous sommes arrivés. » me chuchota-t-elle alors que la voiture s'arrêtait._

Je relevai ma tête doucement et la regardai dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_« Merci. » lui dis-je avant de prendre sa main et de sortir de la voiture._

Nous montâmes les escaliers en silence mais toujours en se tenant la main. Arrivés dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre mais je la tirai pour qu'elle me suive. Elle ne résista pas et me suivit en souriant. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur mon lit et me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? » l'interrogeai-je en m'accroupissant devant elle._

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu dis merci tout à l'heure ? » me demanda-t-elle intriguée._

_« Pour m'avoir fait un câlin. » lui dis-je tout simplement._

_« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, mais pourquoi... enfin... je ne sais pas... ça m'a semblait tellement étrange... enfin, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave. » fit-elle en se levant._

Je la retins par le bras et pris son visage entre mes mains.

_« Lola, je te remercie juste d'être là, d'être toi, de m'aimer et de me laisser t'aimer. Je te remercie d'être entré dans ma vie et d'y avoir apporté tant de soleil. Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi, d'être à mon écoute, de m'aimer pour celui que je suis et non pas pour qui je suis, d'aimer l'homme que je suis et non pas l'acteur ou la célébrité. » lui avouai-je._

Elle me regarda avec les larmes aux yeux et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

_« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, parce que sinon moi aussi je pourrais te remercier pour être entrer dans ma vie alors que je n'avais plus aucune foi en l'amour, de m'avoir accueilli à bras ouvert et d'avoir pris soin de moi depuis mon arrivée, de t'être intéressé à une fille banale comme moi... »_

_« Lola, tu es loin d'être une fille banale. Tu es une fille extraordinaire. » la coupai-je en posant mon front sur le sien._

Elle me sourit et ferma les yeux quelque instants, puis elle rouvrit les yeux et inspira un bon coup.

_« Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais connu avec mes ex et que toi, tu m'as fait découvrir. » m'avoua-t-elle soudain._

Je la regardai, intrigué, à quoi faisait-elle allusion ?

_« Et c'est quoi cette chose ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était vraiment le plaisir, et je peux t'avouer que tu es le premier à m'avoir fait atteindre l'orgasme. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant._

Je restai scotché sur place et la regardai sans voix.

_« Rob, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en caressant ma joue._

_« Oui, oui, ça va, c'est juste que cette révélation me surprend un peu. Je croyais que comme tu avais déjà eu des petits-amis et que tu avais déjà... enfin... je pensais que... » bafouillai-je._

Elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

_« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? » boudai-je._

_« Rien, c'est juste que tu es tellement adorable quand tu bafouilles. » rit-elle en posant un baiser sur ma joue._

_« Je vais prendre une douche. » m'avertit-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain._

_« D'accord. » lui répondis-je encore perturbé._

Je m'assis sur le lit en attendis quelques minutes, puis quand j'entendis l'eau commencer à couler, un flash me passa par la tête.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Il était vraiment très drôle par moment. Après m'être déshabillée, je rentrai dans la douche et commençai à faire couler l'eau. Quel plaisir de prendre une bonne douche après une aussi longue soirée. Je laissai doucement couler l'eau le long de mon corps et fermai les yeux. Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon ventre.

_« Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi. » me fit-il en collant son corps contre le mien._

_« Ah bon ? Quoi ? » lui demandai-je en entrant dans son jeu._

_« Je suis très écolo, et j'aime bien économiser l'eau, je vais donc profiter de ton eau pour prendre ma douche aussi. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

Je me mis à rire.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? » protesta-t-il._

_« C'est l'excuse la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu. » lui fis-je remarquer en riant de plus belle._

_« Moque-toi mon cœur, mais là tu ne peux pas m'échapper. » me menaça-t-il en me tournant face à lui._

_« Des menaces, des menaces. Je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi. » lui fis-je savoir avec un sourire malicieux._

_« Tu devrais, tu sais. » me susurra-t-il en descendant ses mains le long de mes reins._

_« Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable, crois-moi. » l'avertis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Après ce baiser doux et tendre, il prit le gel douche derrière lui et en versa dans sa main. Puis il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et commença à les masser délicatement, puis descendit le long de mes bras et continua son chemin jusqu'à mes mains qu'il embrassa au passage. Il reprit du gel douche et commença à masser mon cou en descendant vers mes seins qu'il massa pendant quelques minutes en prenant soin de frôler mes mamelons... Grrr, j'étais entrain de devenir folle... Il était tellement délicat dans ses gestes et en même temps, c'était tellement érotique... C'était la première fois qu'il venait me rejoindre sous la douche et j'avoue que j'aimais plutôt ça...

Il poursuivit en massant mon ventre et mes hanches puis fit couler encore du gel douche dans ses mains avant de les poser dans le bas de mes reins. Il reprit ses massages en remontant le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque. Des milliers de frissons parcouraient mon corps à chaque massage qu'il entreprenait. Il arrêta ses massages et reprit du gel douche, puis je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes fesses qu'il frictionna avec délicatesse avant de prendre le chemin de mon bas ventre et de caressai délicatement mon intimité. Il ne s'attarda pas trop et s'accroupit pour masser mes cuisses en descendant doucement jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Je pouvais dire qu'il venait de me savonner d'une façon très sensuelle et érotique...

_« Hum... tu pourrais faire ce genre de chose plus souvent ? » lui demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_« Tous les jours si tu veux. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini. » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant le shampooing et en se plaçant cette fois dans mon dos._

Je penchai ma tête légèrement en arrière alors qu'il faisait couler un peu de shampooing sur mes cheveux. Il commença à le faire mousser en massant délicatement mon cuir-chevelu.

_« Arrrg. »lâchai-je._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? » me demanda-t-il en continuant ce massage des plus relaxant._

_« C'est tellement agréable. » soupirai-je en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule._

Il prit la pomme de douche et commença à faire couler l'eau tout le long de mon corps avant de rincer mes cheveux avec délicatesse. Puis il éteignit l'eau et attrapa une serviette avant de m'envelopper dedans et de me serrer contre lui.

_« Merci, mon amour. Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu le droit à ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas équitable. » m'inquiétai-je avec une moue triste._

_« Tu auras tout le temps. Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie d'aller rejoindre notre lit et de m'endormir en te gardant serrer dans mes bras. » me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement._

Nous nous séchâmes rapidement, et j'enfilai juste un de ses tee-shirt au dessus de mon tanga avant d'aller me glissai sous les draps.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Quand je la rejoins dans la chambre, elle était déjà installé sous les draps, je m'empressai de la rejoindre et la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête et sa main sur mon torse et passa une de ses jambes au-dessus des miennes. Quand à moi, je posai ma main dans le bas de son dos et posa mon autre main sur la sienne.

_« Bonne nuit mon cœur. » lui dis-je en posant un baiser sur son front._

_« Bonne nuit mon amour. » chuchota-t-elle déjà endormie._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà ! :D**

**Alors, maintenant, je veux une review, car une review c'est comme :**

**Vous êtes tranquillement installée sur la terrasse d'un hôtel luxueux, quand vous apercevez au loin qu'un jeune homme vous regarde avec insistance. Vous ne vous en préoccupez pas et vous rallongez sereinement. Puis en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, vous voyez toujours ce même jeune homme assis sur le transat d'à côté. C'est là que vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est autre que ---------- Cullen. Il vous regarde en vous dévorant littéralement des yeux avant de vous adresser un ''Bonjour'' plein de sensualité. Il vous invite galamment à prendre un verre dans sa chambre, proposition que vous acceptez avec grande joie (ben quoi, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut accéder à la chambre d'un Cullen ! :P) ! Il vous laisse entrer la première et referme la porte derière lui. Au moment ou vous vous retournez pour lui faire face, il s'empare frénétiquement de vos lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, vous êtes complètement nu, allongé sur le lit avec un Cullen nu au dessus de vous entrain de vous couvrir de baiser et de caresses trés érotique....**

**A trés vite !!! xxx**


	29. Laughter, Pleasure & Tears

**EMMA555 : Merci miss ! J'essaye d'être le plus réaliste possible !**

**aliecullen4ever : Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Alianne-Carebear : Voici la suite mi chequita, et comme tu pourras le voir, j'ai écouté ton conseil ! ;)**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Ben oui, je sais, mais j'aime tellement les reviews de mes lectrices adorées ! :D**

**annecullen69 : Tu veux m'étriper... euh ... étriper Lola ? :( Je prévois une petit lemon en Bonus à la fin de cette fic ! ;)**

**Alice : Il y aura bien un lemon concernant Jackson en BONUS mais pas avec Ashley. Enfin tu verras bien ! ;)**

**Voilà, voilà !!!**

**Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours !**

**Un petit mot au demoiselles qui me mettes dans leur histoire préféré : VENEZ ME METTRE DES REVIEWS, JE NE MORDS PAS, PROMIS ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**29. Laughter, Pleasure & Tears**

**POV Haily**

Après le départ de Lola, nous avions tous dîné au restaurant avant de rejoindre nos chambres respectives. J'étais allongée sur le lit quand Kellan sortit de la douche. Il ne portait que son boxer et je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il s'en aperçut très vite et vint me rejoindre avec un sourire en coin. Il s'allongea à mes côtés en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Il commença à caresser ma joue du bout des doigts en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

_« Tu sais que tu vas vraiment me manquer. » me fit-il avec un sourire triste._

_« Pas autant que tu vas me manquer. » lui répliquai-je en ravalant._

_« Je vais vraiment me sentir seul le soir, sans toi dans mes bras. Mes nuits vont être d'un ennui mortel. » continua-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon ventre._

_« Les miennes vont être très longues sans toi. » lui avouai-je en caressant tendrement ses cheveux._

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position alors qu'il caressait doucement mon bras du bout de ses doigts.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle parte, même si ce n'était que pour deux semaines. Elle était devenue ma seule préoccupation. Je ne voulais qu'elle et personne d'autre qu'elle.

_« Haily ? » l'interpellai-je soudain en redressant ma tête pour la regarder._

_« Oui. » me répondit-elle en caressant tendrement ma joue._

_« Reste avec moi, ne prends pas cette avion demain. » la suppliai-je avec les larmes aux yeux._

_« Kellan, il faut que j'aille passer mes examens de fin d'année. » me rappela-t-elle en se redressant._

_« Mais, tu as été prise pour cette tournée, que tu passes tes exams ou pas ne change rien à ça. » insistai-je._

_« Je vais toujours au bout de ce que j'ai commencé, c'est un principe que j'ai toujours eu. » me confia-t-elle._

Elle me regarda et vînt délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_« Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé ça ma puce, je sais que je suis égoïste, mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi. » me justifiai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

_« Je t'aime Kellan, n'en doutes jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerai toujours et je serai toujours là, même si je suis à plus de 3000 km de toi. » me rassura-t-elle en m'embrassant._

_« Je t'aime ma puce, plus que tout au monde, et j'attendrai sagement ton retour. » lui confirmai-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormi la tête collée contre mon torse. Je caressais doucement le bas de son dos et finis par fermer mes yeux à mon tour.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je me réveillai la première pour une fois. J'étais encore blottie dans les bras de Rob qui dormait paisiblement. Je le regardai quelques instants, puis me défis doucement de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Je pris tranquillement ma douche en repensant à la façon dont je l'avais prise la veille. Je repensais à ses mains savonnant chaque partie de mon corps... Hum... Quel délice. Bon, il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits au plus vite. J'enfilai le peignoir de Rob et sortis de la salle de bain avec mes affaires. Il fallait que j'aille dans ma chambre pour me changer, je n'allais pas risquer d'abimer la robe de soirée. Il dormait toujours et avait l'air d'un ange comme ça. Je trouvai un morceau de papier dans son tiroir et lui écrivis un petit mot avant de m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Arrivée dans celle-ci, j'enfilai des dessous propres, puis une robe rose à bretelles très légère. Je descendis au bar et commandai le petit-déjeuner.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Kellan n'était plus dans le lit. J'entendis l'eau couler et compris qu'il était sous la douche. Rien que de penser à son corps nu... à l'eau qui glissait le long de ses pectoraux et de ses abdos... hum... Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et sautai du lit pour entrer discrètement dans la salle de bain.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Quand je m'étais réveillé, Haily dormait encore sereinement. Je décidai de ne pas la réveiller et me levai discrètement pour aller sous la douche. Je sentis brusquement des mains se poser sur mes fesses.

_« Hey, petite coquine. » fis-je en me retournant et en l'attrapant par la taille._

_« C'est quoi ces manières de mettre la main aux fesses des garçons. » la taquinai-je en la regardant dans les yeux._

_« J'adore les fesses musclées. » rit-elle en posant de nouveau ses mains à cet endroit._

_« Tu sais que je pourrais faire la même chose. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille en descendant mes mains dans son dos jusqu'à les poser sur ses fesses fermement._

Je la soulevai du sol et elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de mes hanches. J'avais toujours mes mains posées sur ses fesses et je commençai à l'embrasser fougueusement.

_« Tu es venu me rejoindre pour quelque chose de spécial ? » m'intéressai-je en descendant mes baisers dans son cou._

_« Hum, hum. » répliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_« Ah bon ? Mais quelle idée as-tu donc derrière la tête ? » continuai-je innocemment._

_« Je te veux en moi, tout de suite. » me murmura-t-elle avec une voix des plus sensuelles. _

Elle venait de faire monter une pulsion de désir incontrôlable en moi. J'étais vraiment ravi qu'elle ait perdu toute pudeur avec moi, qu'elle commençait à vraiment prendre les devants et qu'elle osait m'avouer ses désirs. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa avec une sensualité que je n'avais encore jamais vue en elle. Nos langues se cherchaient, se titillaient et se cajolaient d'une manière tellement érotique. Je sentais ses hanches qui s'agitaient et j'avais vraiment envie de la faire languir. Je la plaquai contre le mur et laissai une de mes mains sous ses fesses pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe puis je commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou en descendant jusqu'à ses seins.

_« Kellan... » trépigna-t-elle en bougeant ses hanches telle une Shakira._

_« Oui, c'est pour quoi? » la taquinai-je en attrapant un de ses tétons avec mes dents et en commençant à le mordiller pendant que mes doigts faisaient subir la même chose à son autre téton._

_« Kellan, s'il te plaît... » gémit-elle en se tortillant._

Je continuai mes tortures sachant que cela l'exciterait deux fois plus.

_« Kellan... » s'acharna-t-elle._

_« J'adore quand tu cries mon nom comme ça. » lui avouai-je en pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Je profitai de ce moment pour me glisser en elle d'un seul coup de rein.

_« KELLAN. » cria-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans mon dos._

Alors que je commençai à faire des va-et-vient lent en elle, elle ondula des hanches au même rythme que moi. Sa respiration s'accélérait et je sentais son cœur battre à un rythme effréné contre mon torse. Elle agrippa mes épaules de toutes ses forces et continua à se déhancher de manière frénétique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déchaînée. Une autre Haily était née. Elle étouffa son cri contre mon épaule au moment où elle atteignit l'orgasme, quasiment en même temps que moi. Nos deux corps étaient à l'unisson.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Après ce pur moment de plaisir, nous nous séchâmes et enfilâmes nos vêtements. Je retournai sur le lit et m'assis quelques instants.

_« Ça va ma puce ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en s'accroupissant devant moi._

_« Hum. » lui répondis-je en ravalant._

Je sentais les larmes monter mais je ne voulais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas pleurer.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? » insista-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains._

_« Je t'aime. » lui dis-je en laissant couler mes larmes._

A quoi bon les retenir, de toute façon, elles seraient venues à un moment ou à un autre.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'en pris ne pleure pas, sinon je ne tiendrais pas le coup non plus. » me supplia-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

Je blottis ma tête contre son épaule pendant qu'il caressait tendrement mes cheveux. J'étais tellement bien avec lui, j'allais devenir folle loin de lui, je l'aimais tellement...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'avais redouté ce moment là depuis hier, je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer.

_« Chut ma puce. » lui murmurai-je en caressant ses cheveux._

Elle redressa sa tête après quelques minutes et m'embrassa.

_« Allez, on va descendre déjeuner avec les autres, tu viens ? » lui proposai-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main._

_« D'accord. » me répliqua-t-elle en prenant ma main._

Arrivés dans le hall, nous retrouvâmes Ashley, Nikki, Kristen, Jackson et Taylor qui était installés sur les fauteuils devant le bar.

_« Salut les amoureux. » s'exclama Nikki avec un grand sourire._

_« Salut. » répliquai-je en m'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils et en faisant asseoir Haily sur mes genoux._

Elle passa directement ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

_« Mais regardez comme ils sont choux tous les deux. » sourit Ashley en nous regardant._

_« Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés. » confirma Kristen à son tour._

_« Dis Haily, tu pars pour combien de temps ? » s'intéressa Jackson._

_« Deux semaines. » répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

_« Tu vas nous manquer. Moins qu'à Kellan, évidemment, mais tu vas nous manquer quand même. » s'exclama Ashley._

_« Vous allez me manquer aussi. » répliqua-t-elle avec une moue triste._

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi avant de lui voler un baiser.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et regardai autour de moi. Sur ce coup, je n'avais pas assuré. Lola avait réussi à se réveiller avant moi. J'avais toujours réussi à la devancer depuis quasiment deux semaines, mais là, elle m'avait eu. Mais où était-elle passée au fait ? Je me redressai doucement et regardai autour de moi. Je vis un petit papier posé sur ma table de chevet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle avait les mêmes habitudes que moi. Je dépliai le papier :

_''Bonjour mon amour !_

_Et oui, pour une fois, j'ai réussi à me lever avant toi. Alors, ne bouge pas, je reviens très vite._

_Je t'aime !!! _

_Lola_

_''Que soient brûlés tous le maux de mon âme,  
Tout mon passé déchiré dans les flammes,  
Pour te garder, pour tout ce que tu donnes,  
Puisque sans toi je ne suis plus personne.  
S'il faut le dire, dans les yeux, face à face,  
À corps perdu je voudrais que tu saches._

_Tu es mon tout, mon double, mon autre moi-même,  
Ma seule prière, ma terre, mon pur oxygène,  
Tu es mon tout, mon or, ma prison, mes chaînes,  
Et c'est encore ton sang qui brûle dans mes veines._

_J'ai pris des routes et des vents de poussière,  
Tracés de doutes et de courants contraires,  
J'étais perdu, je me retrouve enfin,  
Puisque avec toi je n'ai plus peur de rien.  
J'irai plus haut, plus loin de jour en jour,  
Si tu me suis au-delà de l'amour._

_Tu es mon tout, mon ciel, mon jardin d'Eden,  
Ma différence, ma chance, le prix de ma peine,  
Tu es mon tout, mon île, mon point de repère,  
Et c'est ici, en toi, que brille ma lumière.''_

Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais cette fille. Elle me ressemblait tellement et en même temps elle était tellement différente de moi. Elle était surtout tellement différente des filles avec qui je sortais auparavant. Mais elle était elle, elle était unique, et c'était sûrement pour cela que je l'aimais tant. Elle me prenait telle que j'étais, avec mes défauts et mes faiblesses, elle avait su faire de moi un homme meilleur mais surtout un homme heureux. Je m'étais de nouveau allongé sur le lit et avais fermé les yeux, plongé dans mes pensées. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, mais je fis semblant de dormir. Approche mon cœur...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'ouvris doucement la porte de sa chambre et entrai discrètement. Il dormait toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau. Je posai le plateau sur la table et m'approchai doucement de lui. Je m'assis silencieusement sur le lit en tailleur et le regardai dormir. J'approchai doucement mon visage du sien et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir quand il me plaqua sur le dos et m'embrassa fougueusement. Puis il redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

_« Je t'aime. » me lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Et saches que toi aussi tu es mon tout. » continua-t-il en caressant ma joue._

_« Aww, tu es trop mignon. » fis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau._

Il était tellement romantique, tellement aimant, je ne le voyais pas vraiment comme ça. Je ne le croyais pas aussi affectueux et démonstratif.

Nous nous assîmes sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre et mangeâmes tranquillement les yeux dans les yeux. Une fois terminé, il prit le plateau et le posa sur le sol avant de se remettre face à moi. Il posa sa main sur mon genou découvert et s'amusa à y dessiner des petits cercles en remontant petit à petit le long de ma cuisse. Il promenait son autre main le long de mon bras. Il me vola un baiser et s'exclama :

_« Je vais prendre ma douche, je reviens mon cœur. »_

_« D'accord, je t'attends. » lui répliquai-je en m'allongeant confortablement sur le lit._

Je fermai les yeux et finis par m'assoupir.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je me dépêchai de prendre ma douche pour pouvoir aller rejoindre Lola, j'avais encore envie de faire des câlins avant de descendre rejoindre les autres. J'enfilai un jean et la chemise que Lola m'avait offerte et sortis de la salle de bain. Lola était allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur ses jambes : sa robe était légèrement remontée et laissait entrevoir une petit partie de ses cuisses. Je m'installai sur le lit et commençai à déposer des baisers le long de ses jambes en remontant doucement jusqu'à ses genoux.

_« Rob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle avec une voix complètement endormie._

Elle avait les yeux toujours fermés et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je continuai donc mes baisers en remontant sa robe au fur et à mesure. Une fois sa robe remontée au dessus de son nombril, je commençai à poser des baisers sur son intimité à travers le tissu de sa culotte. Puis j'attrapai les rebords de celle-ci et la descendis le long de ses jambes. Elle se laissait faire en silence. J'écartai délicatement ses cuisses et commençai à déposer des baisers sur ses lèvres déjà humides. Elle sursauta quand ma langue frôla son intimité. Je la mordillai légèrement avant de recommencer les baisers puis ma langue prit de nouveau le relais. Je remontai mes baisers sur son bas ventre jusqu'à son nombril. Puis je commençai à chatouiller son clitoris avec mon pouce. Je sentais ses jambes trembler et des soupirs de plaisirs s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Je continuai en dirigeant ma main vers son entrée et y glissai un doigt. Elle se cambra dès le premier contact :

_« Rob... » gémit-elle._

J'adorais l'entendre dire mon prénom de cette façon. Je continuai à faire des va-et-vient lent et glissai un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle se cambra de nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je continuai mes mouvements en titillant son clitoris avec mon pouce. Je l'observais en même temps, et j'appréciais la voir prendre du plaisir. Je voyais ses mains se resserraient autour des draps et elle ferma les yeux en inclinant la tête en arrière.

_« Lola, regarde-moi. » lui demandai-je en continuant mes caresses._

Elle redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je lui souris et continuai à enfoncer mes doigts en elle alors qu'elle serrait encore plus fort les draps entre ses doigts. Je sentis son intimité se resserrait autour de mes doigts et elle étouffa un cri contre son bras au moment où elle atteignait l'orgasme. Je sentais son liquide chaud couler sur mes doigts et j'avoue que je trouvais ça très excitant. Après avoir glissé mes doigts hors d'elle je les montai à ma bouche avant de les lécher en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle eut un léger sourire :

_« WOW ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller._

Je m'allongeai sur elle alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre peu à peu une respiration normale.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Wow! Wow, wow, wow, wow! C'était fou comme il pouvait me faire grimper au rideau ce mec. Moi qui n'avais pas connu le vrai orgasme auparavant, depuis que nous étions intimes, il me donnait orgasme sur orgasme.

_« Ça t'a plu mon cœur ? » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en m'embrassant dans le cou._

_« Quelle question ? Non, non, je n'ai pas du tout aimé. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être drôle par moment. » me moquai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou._

_« Je t'aime. » me dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens._

_« Je t'aime. » lui répliquai-je en venant poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Après quelques instants à s'embrasser, il me lança en se levant :

_« Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres, maintenant. »_

_« Très bonne idée, j'ai promis à Haily de l'aider à faire ses valises. » fis-je en me levant à mon tour._

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et allais sortir quand il se figea et me dévisagea en riant.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est aussi drôle ? » m'étonnai-je en le regardant._

Il sortit sa main de derrière son dos et agita ma petite culotte en disant :

_« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »_

_« Oops. » fis-je en rougissant comme une tomate._

Je m'approchai pour la récupérer mais il la remit derrière son dos.

_« Rob, rends-moi ça tout de suite. » m'écriai-je en passant ma main dans sa dos. _

Il me bloqua les bras avec sa main libre.

_« C'est bien moi qui t'es déshabillé, alors laisse-moi le soin de te rhabiller. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave._

Je sentis des frissons envahir tout mon corps. Il avait le chic pour me rendre folle.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et leva l'un de mes pieds puis l'autre pied pour passer mon dessous puis le remonta doucement en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de mes jambes. Autant le fait qu'il me déshabille était très agréable, autant le fait qu'il me rhabille était deux fois plus excitant. Après avoir placé ma culotte correctement, il prit soin de replacer aussi ma robe puis passa ses bras autour de ma taille en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_« Tu vas me rendre complètement folle. » m'exclamai-je en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes._

_« Et tu n'as encore rien vu. » me certifia-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Toi non plus, tu n'as pas encore tout vu mon amour. » lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire diabolique._

Nous sortîmes finalement de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Lola était montée pour donner un coup de main à Haily. Je me retrouvais au bar avec Kellan.

_« Alors ta soirée d'hier ? » s'intéressa-t-il._

_« Je passe toujours des superbes soirées quand je suis avec mon petit cœur. » souris-je._

_« Alors, combien de temps es-tu resté dans la salle cette fois ? 15 minutes ? 20 minutes ? » s'esclaffa-t-il._

_« Vas-y, moque toi, sache que je suis resté du début à la fin. » lui avouai-je fièrement._

_« Tu me charries là ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Non, du tout. J'ai failli sortir au bout de 15 minutes, mais Lola a su m'apaiser, comme à son habitude, et je suis resté jusqu'à la fin. » lui racontai-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Eh ben là, tu m'épates. » s'extasia-t-il bouche bée._

_« Eh oui, quand Lola est à mes côtés, je deviens invincible. » ris-je._

_« Et moi quand je suis avec Haily, je redeviens un gamin. » rit-il à son tour._

_« En parlant de nos chéries, si on allait les rejoindre. » proposai-je._

_« Très bonne idée. Allons-y. » me répliqua-t-il._

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes rejoindre les filles.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Après quelques minutes à discuter, Haily et moi montâmes pour aller faire ses valises. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kellan et Robert vinrent nous rejoindre. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Kellan pendant que nous préparions les valises. J'avais la tête dans la garde robe quand les garçons commencèrent à parler.

_« Tu te rends compte de la chance que l'on a d'avoir trouvé des petites amies aussi sexy. » s'extasia Kellan en nous regardant._

_« Oh que oui, d'ailleurs j'aurais su, je ne t'aurais pas rendu ta petite culotte Lola, ça aurait été plus excitant de te voir avec une robe sans rien en dessous. » s'exclama Rob._

Surprise par sa réflexion, je relevai la tête précipitamment et me cognai à la tempe par la même occasion.

_« Aie. » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire._

_« ROB !!!!! » m'écriai-je en le regardant._

_« Oui, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-il innocemment._

Kellan était plié de rire et Haily aussi d'ailleurs.

_« Alors comme ça, tu oublies de mettre ta culotte, ce n'est pas sérieux ça. » s'esclaffa Kellan._

_« Si tu dis un mot de tout ça aux autres, je te jures que je t'étrangles. » le menaçai-je._

_« A une condition ? » me fit-il._

_« Pas de chantage. Pas un mot, compris ? » l'avertis-je._

_« D'accord. » soupira Kellan._

_« Et toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » continuai-je en regardant Rob._

_« J'attends ça avec impatiente. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« De ta faute, je vais avoir une bosse. » râlai-je en passant ma main sur ma tempe._

Il se leva et vînt me prendre dans ses bras en passant sa main là où j'avais mal.

_« Je suis désolé mon cœur. » me murmura-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui._

_« Attends, j'ai une pommade contre les coups dans ma chambre, je reviens. » m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte._

_« Attends-moi, je viens avec toi. » s'écria Rob en m'attrapant par la main._

_« Je vais aller chercher des sandwichs pendant ce temps là, vous voulez quelques chose ? » nous demanda Haily._

_« Deux sandwichs au poulet, merci miss Calinours. » répondit Rob en me tirant par la main pour sortir de la chambre._

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'avait déjà fait. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, j'étais assise sur mon lit alors que Rob me passait de la pommade sur la tempe.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

J'étais au bar entrain d'attendre après nos sandwichs quand un magazine posé sur une des tables attira mon attention. En première page, il y avait une photo de Kellan embrassant une fille blonde et le grand titre me déchira le cœur : ''_Après sa courte histoire avec une jeune montréalaise, il retourne dans les bras de son ex''_. Malgré les larmes qui emplissaient mes yeux, j'ouvris le livre pour lire l'article. Il y avait des photos où ils s'embrassaient ainsi qu'une interview de cette nana. Une phrase me sauta aux yeux, elle disait : _''Kellan s'est juste rendu compte que cette fille était trop jeune pour lui, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Il m'a envoyé plusieurs messages pour me dire qu'il m'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait que nous nous remettions ensemble.''_ J'étais hors de moi, comment avait-il pu me faire ça, alors que je lui avais donné toute ma confiance ? Je m'étais offerte à lui... quelle conne j'étais... c'était ça qu'il voulait... juste m'avoir dans son lit... Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers avec la revue dans les mains.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais toujours assis sur le lit quand je vis Haily rentrer dans la chambre en pleurs.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? » m'inquiétai-je en m'approchant pour la prendre dans mes bras._

_« C'est quoi ça ? » sanglota-t-elle en me planquant un magazine sous le nez._

Je jetai un coup d'œil dessus et compris.

_« C'est des conneries tout ça. » soupirai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains._

_« Lâche-moi Kellan, je ne te crois pas. » me repoussa-t-elle en serrant les dents._

_« Haily, je t'en pris, ne crois pas ses imbécilités. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime et... »_

_« Arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne, tu n'es qu'un salaud, j'avais confiance en toi et tu en as profité. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. » me coupa-t-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir._

Je la rattrapai par le bras et la tournai face à moi.

_« Haily, je n'ai jamais profité de toi, et mon ex dit n'importe quoi, je ne l'ai pas appelé depuis que l'on a rompu et je ne lui ai encore moins envoyé de messages. » lui expliquai-je._

_« Réponds-moi sincèrement à cette question : as-tu encore son numéro dans ton téléphone ? » me demanda-t-elle froidement._

_« Oui, mais plus pour longtemps. » lui avouai._

_« D'accord, j'ai eu ma réponse donc. Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec elle. Ah, et pis non, je te souhaite qu'elle te fasse subir la même souffrance que tu viens de le faire. JE TE HAIS. » me lança-t-elle en sortant de ma chambre._

Non, je te pouvais pas la laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

_« Haily, je t'en prie, crois-moi. » la suppliai-je en la suivant dans le couloir._

_« Oublie-moi. » me fit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre._

_« Haily, ouvre-moi. » l'implorai-je en frappant à sa porte._

_« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE. » s'écria-t-elle._

_« Ma puce, j'ai besoin de toi. » lui dis-je en ravalant._

_« JE NE SUIS PLUS TA PUCE. FICHE-MOI LA PAIX. » m'incendia-t-elle._

Son ton et sa voix était tellement glacial, et le regard qu'elle m'avait jeté... Je finis par laisser couler et retournai dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais tellement pas la perdre... Je l'aimais plus que tout... Saleté de journalistes à la con... et AnnaLynne allait m'entendre parler... comment avait-elle pu raconter des mensonges pareils ? Je n'étais pas prés de laisser passer ça...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je vis Haily débarquer dans la chambre et se jeter sur le lit en pleurs.

_« Hey Haily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'inquiétai-je en me rapprochant d'elle._

Elle se redressa et me tendit un magazine. Je ravalai en lisant cet article et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Je l'avais prévenu que s'il lui faisait du mal, il allait avoir à faire à moi.

_« Je vais le tuer. » m'exclamai-je avec de la haine dans la voix en me levant pour sortir de la chambre._

_« Non, mi bella, je t'en pris, reste avec moi. » sanglota-t-elle en me rattrapant par le bras._

Je la regardai, puis finis part m'asseoir. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et pleura encore et encore.

_« Je vais vous laisser. On se rejoint en bas. » me chuchota Rob._

_« Attends, pourrais-tu aller chercher les valises d'Haily dans la chambre de Kellan, s'il te plait. » lui demandai-je timidement._

_« Bien sûr, mon cœur. Je les ramène tout de suite. » me confirma-t-il._

_« Merci. Tu es ange. » répliquai-je en souriant._

Il sortit de la chambre et revînt quelques minutes plus tard. Il déposa les valises dans la chambre et repartit aussitôt. Haily pleurait toujours autant, et je me sentais tellement impuissante face à tout ça. La seule chose que j'avais envie de faire, c'était foutre mon poing dans la figure de ce salaud. Il valait mieux pour lui que je ne croise pas sa route...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Après avoir déposé les valises dans la chambre de Lola, je repartis voir Kellan.

_« Rob, c'est faux toute cette histoire, tu me crois toi au moins ? » me demanda-t-il en larmes._

_« Je te crois Kellan, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à Haily. Il faut que tu lui parles et surtout il faut que tu règles cette histoire avec ton ex au plus vite, car elle va te créer des problèmes si tu ne le fais pas. » lui expliquai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui._

_« Elle m'en a déjà causé des problèmes, elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'Haily quitte le sol de Vancouver sans que je n'ai eu le temps de lui parler, je l'aime tellement... et je m'en rends compte encore plus maintenant, à l'idée de pouvoir la perdre, je ne survivrai pas à ça... » continua-t-il en fondant en larmes._

Je me sentais tellement mal pour lui...

_« Je sais tout ça, crois-moi, alors ne la laisse pas partir sans lui en avoir parlé, quitte à devoir l'amener de force dans ta chambre. Allez, viens, on va descendre au bar, Lola doit venir m'y rejoindre, Haily viendra très certainement aussi. » lui fis-je en me levant._

Il me suivit et nous descendîmes au bar. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement et commandâmes une bière.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais tranquillement installé au bar avec Robert quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournai et fis face à mon ex.

_« Salut darling. » me lança-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui répliquai-je froidement._

_« Je suis venue te voir mon amour, tu m'as manqué tu sais. » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant pour m'embrasser._

Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'emmenai à l'abri des regards.

_« Tu sais, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher, tout le monde est déjà au courant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. » commença-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou._

_« Tu me lâches tout de suite. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, j'aime Haily, alors mets-toi ça dans la tête et fiches moi la paix. » l'avertis-je en repoussant ses mains énergiquement._

_« Kellan, tu mens très mal. Je sais que tu n'as pas réussi à m'oublier et cette fille n'était qu'un lot de consolation pour essayer de combler le manque. Elle n'est pas à ta hauteur, mais moi je le suis. Je suis là maintenant alors oublie là. » continua-t-elle en collant sa poitrine contre mon torse._

J'étais tellement furieux que j'aurais pu lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, mais je ne lèverai jamais la main sur une femme... bien qu'elle le méritait...

_« Haily est bien plus jolie, naturelle et intelligente que toi, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. Les garces dans ton genre ne méritent même pas d'être aimer. Tu me dégoûtes, alors casse-toi avant que.... » lui assenai-je en la repoussant._

_« Avant que quoi ? Ben vas-y, frappe-moi. Tu n'as pas les couilles pour le faire. Tu n'es qu'un mec faible. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec un naze comme toi. » ma lâcha-t-elle._

Là, elle dépassait vraiment les bornes, j'étais à deux doigts de lui refaire le portrait.

* * *

**Credit pour le petit poème/chanson : Michal**

**Ouh la, la, ça chauffe !!!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ?**

**Alors on me laisse une petite review, car une review c'est comme :**

Vous vous promenez tranquillement sur une plage alors que vous n'aviez pas vu le panneau ''PLAGE PRIVEE''. Vous apercevez au loin trois jeunes hommes, nus, entrain de jouer au football sur le sable. Vous vous mettez à rougir er décidez de faire demi-tour. Mais, malheureusement, ces hommes vous ont vus et commencent à se diriger vers vous. Vous accélérez le pas mais ils vous rattrapent trés facilement. _''Bonjour mademoiselle, vous vous êtes perdue ?" _vous demande le premier. Vous vous retournez en essayant de garder les yeux sur leur visage. Mais... mais c'est... je les connais ces gars... c'est Kellan, Robert et Jackson... Vous devenez rouge comme une pivoine et répondez en bafouillant : _"Euh... non... c'est... ça va aller."_ Alors que vous vous décidez à reprendre votre chemin, Jackson vous rattrape par le bras : '_'Vous savez que c'est une plage privée ici, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.''_ Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça... vous saviez bien que vous n'auriez pas du sortir seul. _"Je... je m'excuse... je... je vais m'en aller... encore pardon."_ bafouillez-vous à nouveau. _"Mais vous pouvez restez, justement, on s'ennuyait."_ vous proposa Robert avec un grand sourire. Vous sentez une main se faufiller sous votre tee-shirt et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire vous vous retrouvez nu devant eux. _"Maintenant, tu as deux options, soit tu préféres rester avec un seul d'entre nous, soit on s'occupe de toi tous les trois."_ vous avertit Kellan.

**Alors, alors, vous faîtes quoi ? Attention c'est soit UN, soit les 3, pas de 2 !**

**Hihi...**

**A trés vite !!!**


	30. An Eventful Departure

**Alianne-Carebear : Les 3 ? Coquines ! :P Voici la suite, allez va refaire le portrait à AnnaLynne ! ;)**

**Pop'n Gum : Je crois que pas mal de lectrices veulent frapper cette AnnaLynne ! lol **

**EMMA555 : Et bien lis par toi-même ! ;)**

**Stetiphany : Définitions bizarre pour les reviews ? Ben en tout cas, ça marche, puisqu'on m'en laisse ! lol**

**annecullen69 : Robland ? *les yeux rêveurs* J'arrive !!!!! *saute partout* lol**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Et une de plus pour frapper AnnaLynne ! lol**

**fande0601 : Contente que tu aimes, voici donc la suite ! :)**

**Alice : Doucement quand même avec Rob, hein ! Laisse-moi en un peu ! lol**

**debodebi : Taylor est arrogant mais pas méchant ! :) Contente que tu aimes ! :)**

**Yumie76 : Les 3 finalement ? Bon, j'avoue que je prends les trois aussi ! (Ben oui, mi chequita, désolé de te piquer ton Kellan... :P) Pour le OS, ça sera en rapport avec le chapitre 21 ! ;)**

**Bon, voilà, j'ai fais le tour de mes fidéles lectrices ! :)**

**Un dernier chapitre donc, avant de partir en vacances. Alors savourez-le car vous n'en aurez pas de nouveau avant 2 semaines ! :)**

**Mais à mon retour, vous aurez très certainement la suite et la fin, le OS, et le début de ma nouvelle fic ! :)**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**30. An Eventful Departure**

**POV Haily**

Ma valise était prête, et j'avoue que j'avais vraiment hâte de prendre ce foutu avion pour m'éloigner de Kellan. Il m'avait trahi, humilié, je le haïssais du plus profond de mon être.

_« Ça va mi chequita ? » me demanda Lola en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le bout du lit._

_« Ouais... on va dire. Merci d'avoir été là. » lui dis-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Tu sais très bien que je suis et que je serai toujours là pour toi. » me confirma-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Je sais et je t'en remercie. » lui affirmai-je en souriant._

_« Et si nous descendions un peu, j'ai promis à Rob de le rejoindre. » me proposa-t-elle._

_« D'accord. » lui répondis-je en me levant._

Arrivé en bas des marches, je fus dégoûtée par ce que je vis. Kellan était tranquillement entrain de discuter avec cette AnnaLynne, comment il pouvait oser la ramener ici ?

_« Tiens, mais qui voilà. » s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant avec un air hautain._

_« Anna, tu sors d'ici, sinon je te sors moi-même. » siffla Kellan._

_« Mais attends donc mon amour, j'aimerais beaucoup faire connaissance avec cette gamine. » fit-elle en s'approchant de moi._

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Je voulus la contourner mais elle me barra le chemin.

_« Laisse-moi passer. » lui lançai-je en serrant les dents._

_« Non, je n'ai pas envie. Mais vas-y, essaye de passer. » me lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant._

_« Laisse-moi passer, si tu veux rester en vie. » l'avertis-je alors que je sentais la rage monter en moi._

_« Mais c'est qu'elle me menace la petit conne. Je n'ai pas peur des garces dans ton genre. » me balança-t-elle._

Là, c'était trop. Elle dépassait les bornes, je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus pour lui refaire le portrait à cette blondasse. Je lui lançai ma main dans la figure.

_« Dégage poufiasse, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter. » la menaçai-je._

Elle se jeta sur moi et nous commençâmes à nous battre telle deux catcheuses. Elle n'aurait pas le dessus sur moi, j'allais lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Finalement Lola m'attrapa par la taille et Kellan agrippa l'autre poufiasse pour nous séparer. J'étais dans un état de rage pas possible, j'aurais pu l'étrangler.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'avais réussi à agripper AnnaLynne. Elle avait abusé là. Après l'avoir jeté hors de l'hôtel, je revins vers Haily.

_« Ça va ma puce, tu n'as rien de cassé ? » m'inquiétai-je en voulant la prendre dans mes bras. _

_« Ne me touche pas, laisse-moi tranquille. » me fustigea-t-elle en me repoussant._

_« Haily, il faut que nous parlions. » lui dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras._

_« Lâche moi, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. » continua-t-elle en repoussant mon bras violemment._

_« Non, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé. » m'énervai-je en prenant son bras de nouveau et en la tirant vers l'ascenseur._

_« Kellan, tu la lâches tout de suite. Laisse-la tranquille. » me lança Lola avec un regard noir._

_« Lola, ne te mêles pas de ça, s'il te plaît. » lui demandai-je calmement._

_« Si je m'en mêle, je crois que je t'avais prévenu de ne pas lui faire de mal. » me rappela-t-elle en s'approchant de moi._

_« Lola, je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors pousse toi de mon chemin, s'il te plaît. » soupirai-je en tenant toujours Haily qui regardait son amie bouche bée._

_« Depuis quand tu me menaces ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ? Lâche-là maintenant. » continua-t-elle._

Je n'avais jamais vu Lola aussi en colère, mais je voulais vraiment parler avec Haily. Rob était toujours au bar et regardait de loin ce qui se passait. Je lui aurais bien dit de venir s'occuper de sa copine, mais je n'étais pas un lâche non plus. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. Je voulus forcer le barrage mais Lola me repoussa violemment.

_« Lola, ça suffit maintenant, arrêtes de jouer la dure et laisse-moi passer. » m'impatientai-je en attrapant son poignet._

Elle me regarda méchamment et m'envoya son poing dans la figure. Rob accourut et attrapa Lola par la taille avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus. Mais merde, elle était enragée cette fille.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

_« Rob, lâches-moi. » m'écriai-je en me débattant._

_« Calme-toi Lola. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille._

Haily vînt me rejoindre en courant et se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Rob me lâcha finalement et je pris Haily dans mes bras. Une douleur lancinante traversa mon poignet. Et merde, c'est qu'en plus je m'étais vraiment fait mal.

_« Ça va mi bella ? » s'inquiéta Haily en me voyant grimacer._

_« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répliquai-je en serrant les dents._

_« Je remonte, tu viens ? » lui proposai-je en me levant._

_« Oui, je te suis. » me confirma-t-elle en avançant avec moi vers l'ascenseur._

_« Je vous suis aussi. » fit Rob en prenant ma main._

Nous montâmes et nous installâmes tous les trois dans ma chambre.

_« Il est à quelle heure ton avion Haily ? » l'interrogea-t-il._

_« 20 heures. » lui répliqua-t-elle._

_« Je vais l'accompagner. » lui assurai-je en me levant pour aller chercher à boire._

Je me figeai quelques instants devant la douleur qui irradiait tout mon bras.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'avais comme l'impression que Lola me cachait quelque chose. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle s'était fait mal en frappant sur Kellan.

_« Lola, tu es sûr que ça va ? » m'inquiétai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oui. » répliqua-t-elle en tenant son poignet._

Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle.

_« Fais-moi voir ton poignet mon cœur. » lui dis-je en prenant délicatement sa main._

J'appuyai légèrement sur son poignet, et ses larmes se mirent à couler alors qu'elle faisait la grimace.

_« Tu crois qu'il est cassé ? » me demanda-t-elle tristement._

_« Non, je ne pense pas, peut-être juste foulé. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, ça serait plus sûr. » lui conseillai-je en posant un baiser sur son poignet._

_« Il faut que j'aille conduire Haily à l'aéroport. J'irais après si tu veux, mais là je ne laisserais pas ma meilleure amie partir sans moi. » me fit-elle savoir._

_« Il est 17 heures là, alors on peut partir dans une demi-heure, passer au médecin et après nous irons conduire Haily à l'aéroport. Ça te va comme ça ? » lui proposai-je._

_« Mais oui mi bella, c'est mieux ainsi. Je vais aller dire au revoir aux autres et on se rejoint dans le hall, d'accord ? » lança Haily._

J'avais un point en commun avec Haily : tous les deux, nous voulions prendre soin de Lola.

_« Bon d'accord. » soupira-t-elle en serrant Haily dans ses bras._

_« Je fais vite, je reviens. » s'exclama Haily._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je me dépêchai d'aller frapper à la porte de Kristen en premier. Elle m'ouvrit et je m'aperçus que tous les autres, mis à part Kellan, étaient là aussi. Au moins, ça allait être plus rapide que de frapper à chaque chambre.

_« Haily. » s'écria Ashley en venant me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Je suis venue vous dire au revoir, je pars dans peu de temps. » m'exclamai-je tristement._

_« Tu vas nous manquer miss Calinours. » fit Taylor en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Mais ton avion n'était pas à 20 heures ? » s'étonna Nikki._

_« Si, mais Lola s'est fait mal à son poignet, donc nous allons passer par le médecin avant d'aller à l'aéroport. » leur expliquai-je._

_« Ah, d'accord. Tu vas vraiment nous manquer. » s'attrista Nikki._

_« Ah non, pas de pleurs sinon je ne vais pas réussir à partir. » la suppliai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je sortis de la chambre de Kristen. Je regardai vers la porte de la chambre à Kellan en soupirant. Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer l'amour en venant ici, et encore moins le perdre aussi vite...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'étais dans le hall avec Rob entrain d'attendre après Haily. J'étais assise sur ses genoux, la tête posée contre son épaule. Il posa un baiser sur mon front.

_« Tu n'as pas trop mal, mon cœur ? Tu aurais du prendre quelque chose pour la douleur. » me dit-il tendrement._

_« Non, ça va aller. J'ai déjà vu pire tu sais. » lui avouai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens._

_« C'est ça de vouloir taper sur un mur. Tu es vraiment une casse-cou, je n'aurais pas cru te voir frapper sur un mec un jour. » me fit-il en caressant doucement ma joue du bout des doigts._

_« Cela prouve que tu ne me connais pas vraiment alors. Je refuse que l'on fasse du mal aux gens que j'aime. » l'informai-je._

_« Tu réagirais pareil si l'on me faisait du mal ? » me demanda-t-il timidement._

_« Je tue celui ou celle qui oserait te faire du mal. » admis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_« Je t'aime mon cœur. Et je ne laisserais jamais personne nous séparer. » m'avoua-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement._

J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je me tournai et aperçus Haily entrain de nous regarder avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_« Désolé mi chequita, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. » m'excusai-je en me levant._

_« Ce n'est rien mi bella, vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux. » nous fit-elle remarquer avec un grand sourire._

_« Merci miss Calinours. Tu vas vraiment nous manquer, tu sais. » s'exclama Rob en allant la prendre dans ses bras._

Quel plus beau spectacle que de voir l'homme de sa vie et sa meilleure amie s'adorer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de les voir se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement nous partîmes tous les trois en direction d'abord du médecin qui m'avisa que j'avais juste le poignet foulé, puis nous prîmes ensuite la direction de l'aéroport.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi... et merde, j'avais du m'assoupir. Je regardai l'heure :

19h40 : Putain de merde, l'avion d'Haily partait dans 20 minutes. Vite, vite, je me levai précipitamment, pris mon blouson et descendis les marches quatre à quatre. Je rejoignis ma voiture au pas de course et démarrai au quart de tour. Nous étions à 12km de l'aéroport, normalement je pouvais y être à temps.

19h45 : Un premier feu rouge, pourvu que je ne me les tapais pas tous, pitié. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment... Bon, plus que 10km. Je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça... Je roulais, je roulais, même trop vite. 130 km/heure.

19h50 : J'arrivai à un autre feu qui passa juste au rouge à mon nez... Grrr... Mais c'était quoi cette déviation ? Et merde, ce n'était pas qu'ils faisaient des travaux sur cette route ? Putain, ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour... Je pris donc la déviation, ça allait me faire faire un détour pas possible, et merde...

19h55 : Je vis enfin un panneau : Vancouver Airport 5km. Je fonçai, brûlai même un feu rouge au passage, je m'en foutais de mourir, déjà de savoir que j'avais perdu Haily me tuait déjà à petit feu... et puis sans elle, je ne voyais pas à quoi cela me servirait de vivre...

19h58 : Je me garai enfin sur le parking de l'aéroport, je sortis et me mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais. Je rentrai dans le hall et regardai le tableau d'affichage, ''Montréal – 20h – Porte 5''. Juste en face de moi, je courus et cherchai après Haily. J'aperçus Rob et me dirigeai en courant vers lui. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Après avoir serré Haily encore et encore dans mes bras, je la regardai partir vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle allait vraiment me manquer... terriblement... mais je savais qu'elle allait revenir d'ici deux semaines, par contre elle m'avait informé qu'elle irait dans un autre hôtel, elle ne voulait plus avoir à croiser Kellan, et je la comprenais. D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir continuer à le croiser tous les jours. Je le haïssais... Alors que nous reprenions la route vers le hall, je vis Kellan arrivait en courant.

_« Haily... » fit-il avec un regard brillant._

_« Elle vient de partir. Et laisse-là tranquille maintenant, tu en as assez fait comme ça. » lui lançai-je froidement._

_« Lola, je t'en pris, crois-moi, je... »_

_« La ferme Kellan, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses à la noix. » le coupai-je en serrant les dents._

La rage avait repris part de mon corps. Je ne me contrôlais plus, il fallait que je quitte cet aéroport avant de l'étrangler. Rob le remarqua et me prit par la taille pour avancer vers la sortie. Une fois dans la voiture, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me calmer.

_« Ça va aller mon cœur ? » me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon genou._

_« Hum... » fis-je en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre._

J'avoue que toute cette histoire m'avait fait énormément souffrir, je ne voulais pas que ma meilleure amie vive cette souffrance que j'avais connu par le passé et le faîte, qu'en plus, elle soit loin de moi, ne rendait pas les choses facile. Mais j'allais l'appeler et prendre de ses nouvelles tous les jours...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais retourné dans ma voiture, j'avais ma tête posé contre le siège et je sentis les larmes envahir mon visage. Haily était partie, je n'avais même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais, que je n'étais rien sans elle, qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Je n'avais pas de moyen pour la joindre... Pas de numéro, pas d'adresse, je ne comptais pas rester sans nouvelle pendant deux semaines. Je ne pourrais pas survivre à ça. Après quelques minutes à essayer d'essuyer mes larmes, je repris la route vers l'hôtel.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Voilà, j'étais maintenant dans l'avion pour Montréal. J'avais beaucoup de mal à penser que je n'avais même pas dit au revoir à Kellan... mais comment pouvais-je encore penser à lui après ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Il m'avait trahie, humiliée, utilisée... et pourtant je ne pouvais cesser de l'aimer. Finalement peut-être que ce qu'il disait été vrai... peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté par son ex pour nous séparer... peut-être qu'il m'aimait vraiment et qu'il était autant malheureux que moi dans cette histoire... Arggg... pourquoi la vie était aussi compliquée ? Je voulais juste pouvoir rester avec Kellan, m'épanouir à ses côtés, devenir une femme aimante et aimée... Je hais les magazines...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôtel s'était fait en silence. Je savais que Lola souffrait pour Haily et je savais surtout qu'elle était en rage contre Kellan. Mais je savais très bien que toute cette histoire, c'était du pipeau... Kellan n'aurait jamais fait ça à Haily, il l'aimait bien trop. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste que dans l'aéroport. Son ex avait vraiment abusé, et j'enviais le self-control qu'il avait eu avec elle à l'hôtel... moi je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à garder mon calme... je hais ce genre de fille qui fait tout pour rendre les autres malheureux et qui se languit de casser des couples. Personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE, ne me séparera de Lola. Et le premier qui essaiera, ne restera pas longtemps sur cette terre.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'avais apprécié le silence de Rob dans la voiture, il savait que j'avais besoin de me calmer et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler, alors il resta silencieux sans lâcher ma main un instant. Cet homme était juste exceptionnel, il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je l'aimais tellement...

Arrivés enfin à l'hôtel, je pris directement la direction de ma chambre suivit de près par Rob. Une fois ma chambre atteint, je me laissai tomber sur le lit et fermai les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une main posée sur mon ventre et quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je croisai son regard emplis de tendresse penché sur moi.

_« Merci. » lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien._

_« Ne me remercie pas mon cœur, je suis là pour toi et je le serai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. » me murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts._

Mes larmes commencèrent à couler...de joie, de peine, de rage... enfin il y avait tellement de sentiments mélangés en moi que je ne savais pas vraiment. Il essuya mes larmes et me prit dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et très vite sa chemise fut trempée de mes larmes. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça, mais le cognement à ma porte me sortit de mon bien-être.

_« Ne bouges pas, j'y vais. » me chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front._

Vraiment, j'avais trouvé l'homme idéal... enfin mon homme idéal...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'aimais ces moments de tranquillité et de tendresse que je partageais avec Lola, jamais je n'avais vécu ce genre de complicité avec mes ex. J'allai tranquillement ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Taylor.

_« Je ne te dérange pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il._

_« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassurai-je en souriant._

_« Nous sommes réunis dans la chambre de Ashley, vous venez ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Lola ! » l'interpellai-je en me tournant vers elle._

_« Oui, quoi ? » me répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bout du lit._

_« Les autres sont réunis dans la chambre d'Ashley, ça te dit d'y aller ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Kellan est là ? » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt._

_« Oui, il est là. » me confirma Taylor étonné._

_« Oui. » lançai-je à Lola._

_« Alors non. » balança-t-elle sans ménagement._

_« Je crois que tu as à ta réponse Taylor. » soupirai-je._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kellan ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Disons que les paparazzis et surtout son ex ont attisé les foudres entre lui et Haily, et par la même occasion entre lui et Lola. Demande-lui, il te racontera. » lui expliquai-je vite fait._

_« Ok, passe une bonne soirée alors. A demain. » me fit-il en retournant vers la chambre d'Ashley._

Je retournai vers le lit et m'assit à côté d'elle.

_« Tu sais, si tu veux y aller, tu peux. » me fit-elle avec un sourire triste._

_« Non, je reste avec toi. A moins que tu ne préfères rester seule? » l'interrogeai-je._

Elle sourit légèrement et m'embrassa tendrement.

_« Ça veut dire laisse-moi seule ça ? » la taquinai-je._

_« Idiot. Non, ça veut dire ''si tu oses mettre un pied hors de cette chambre, je t'attache.'' » rit-elle._

_« Hum, intéressant ça. » lui fis-je remarquer en posant ma main sur genou dénudé._

Je remontai doucement ma main le long de sa jambe jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de sa culotte.

_« Tu sais que c'était dix fois mieux ce matin quand tu n'avais rien sous ta robe. » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en caressant sa hanche._

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'eus un frisson et me mit à rire. Décidément, il avait toujours le mot pour me rendre folle.

_« Tu peux arranger ça, si tu veux. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille en déboutonnant délicatement sa chemise._

_« Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. » s'exclama-t-il en me poussant sur le lit._

Je finis de déboutonner sa chemise et lui retirai pendant qu'il m'embrassait fougueusement. Je faisais glisser mes ongles sur son torse et réussis à lui arracher un grognement. C'était tellement excitant de l'entendre grogner tel un animal, j'avoue que j'adorais ça. J'eus soudain une idée, je le repoussai vivement et me levai pour aller chercher mon portable.

_« Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bout du lit._

_« Tu restes là où tu es, et tu me promets que tu ne bouges pas, d'accord? » lui lançai-je en cherchant ma chanson préférée sur mon portable._

_« Euh... ok... mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » m'interrogea-t-il._

_« Tu verras bien. » lui lançai-je avec un sourire en coin en entrant dans la salle de bain._

J'enfilai de jolies sous-vêtements sexy, remis ma robe par dessus et ressortis de la chambre sous les yeux songeur de Rob qui était toujours assis sur le lit. Je mis en route mon portable sur la chanson ''_My Hips Don't Lie'_' de Shakira.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait donc bien manigancer ? Elle était tellement imprévisible que je m'attendais à tout avec elle. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain avec un sourire aguicheur et appuya sur son portable. J'entendis une des chansons de Shakira. C'est vrai qu'Haily m'avait dit qu'elle faisait de la danse orientale, ce n'était pas qu'elle allait danser rien que pour moi ? J'en avais de la chance dis-donc. Elle commença à onduler des hanches de manière tellement sexy... hum... je comprenais pourquoi elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas bouger... je n'avais qu'une envie, allais la rejoindre pour me coller contre elle...

Elle commença à descendre une bretelle de sa robe tout en continuant de danser. Puis l'autre bretelle et laissa sa robe glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. WOW. Elle était tellement sexy. Elle avait un soutien gorge noir à dentelle rouge quasiment transparent et le string qui allait avec. Mais elle voulait m'achever là.... Elle reprit ses mouvements de hanches sous mes yeux éberlués de tant de sensualité. Je ne pouvais ôter mes yeux de ses jolies fesses qui s'agitaient... Je sentis mon membre se durcir... elle me rendait vraiment dingue...

Elle passa sa main dans son dos pour retirer l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et laissa tomber celui-ci au sol. Elle ne cessait de danser en faisant ça, c'était tellement... Elle s'approcha un peu plus prêt de moi et fis glisser son string en bas de ses jambes. Elle continuait à onduler des hanches quand la chanson se termina. Elle resta plantée devant moi en me regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Elle était tellement sensuelle, sexy... Je ne tenais plus. Je me levai précipitamment et m'approcha d'elle, je détaillai chaque partie de son corps du regard avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de plonger mon regard dans le sien...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Il me regardait avec les yeux emplis de désir, c'était tellement agréable de voir ce regard sur moi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser quasi-érotique. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure alors que ses mains descendirent le long de mes reins avant d'attraper mes fesses. Il me souleva de terre et m'allongea sur le lit.

_« Tu me rends fou. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

_« Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu. » répliquai-je en riant._

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et sourit en coin :

_« J'ai hâte de voir ça alors. »_

Si tu savais ce que je te réserve pour ton anniversaire mon grand... hihi. Oui, car dans deux jours, c'était son anniversaire et j'avais bien l'intention de marquer le coup. J'avais prévu quelque chose de très spécial rien que pour lui.

_« C'est quoi ce sourire espiègle encore ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec un regard inquisiteur._

_« Rien, rien. » répliquai-je en riant._

_« Mouais... c'est ça. » fit-il en remontant sa main le long de ma jambe._

Il m'embrassa de nouveau alors que je le poussai pour prendre place sur lui. Je commençai à l'embrasser sur le torse, alors que mes doigts déboutonner son jean. Je descendis la fermeture et lui retirai. La vue de son membre à travers son boxer m'en disait beaucoup sur son excitation avancée. Je ne l'avais quasiment pas encore touché qu'il était déjà dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que j'allais m'amuser dans deux jours...

Je pris l'initiative de retirer son boxer aussi avant de passer doucement ma main sur son membre. Pas pratique quand on n'a qu'une seule main, mais bon...

_« Lola... » grogna-t-il._

_« Oui, mon amour, c'est pour quoi ? » ris-je en commençant à faire glisser ma main le long de sa virilité._

Il grogna de nouveau sans réussir à sortir un mot. J'avoue que j'aimais beaucoup le dominer par moment.

_« Dis-moi un de tes fantasmes. » lui lançai-je en continuant à faire des va-et-vient incessant sur son membre._

_« Tu... tu me fais marcher là... » répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque._

_« Non, du tout. » souris-je._

Il soupira et agita la tête.

_« Si tu ne me dis rien, j'arrête ce que je suis entrain de faire. » le prévins-je._

_« Non, non, non, ne t'arrêtes pas. » s'écria-t-il._

_« Alors j'attends une réponse. » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« Je... comment veux-tu que je parle... alors que... »_

Il grogna de nouveau.

_« Hey, hey, je te rappelle que tu m'as fait la même chose dans la caravane, tu te souviens ? » lui rappelai-je avec un sourire diabolique._

_« Grrr... tu es vraiment sadique par moment... » réussit-il à dire._

Oui, j'étais sadique, et je l'assumais. Mais avec lui, je l'étais encore plus, mais à savoir pourquoi, c'était une bonne question...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle m'arrêta net et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_« Lola... » la suppliai-je._

_« Si tu réponds à ma question, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi. » me lança-t-elle soudain._

Oh... ah... intéressant ça... sauf que la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire en ce moment c'était de la pénétrer férocement pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle venait de me faire subir. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et la poussai sur le dos avant de m'enfoncer brutalement en elle. Elle attrapa mes épaules avec force alors que je recommençais mon geste avec plus de force. Elle étouffa ses gémissements contre mon épaule et cela ne fit qu'attiser encore plus mon excitation. Plus j'accélérais le rythme et plus je la sentais resserrer ses dents contre ma peau. Puis elle se cambra violemment en enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos alors qu'elle étouffait son cri de plaisir dans mon épaule. J'atteignis mon paroxysme en même temps qu'elle pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants alors que je sentais son cœur et sa respiration se calmaient contre mon torse. Je pouvais dire que je venais de lui faire l'amour comme un vampire assoiffé, un loup enragé, une vrai brute... je ne me connaissais pas comme ça d'ailleurs... elle arrivait à faire ressortir des choses en moi que je ne pensais même pas avoir.

_« Ça va mon cœur? » m'inquiétai-je en sentant son corps encore tremblant contre moi._

Elle sortit sa tête de mon épaule et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_« Excuse-moi si j'ai été trop... »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle colla ses lèvres contre les miennes en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

_« Je t'aime ! » me murmura-t-elle en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le mien._

Je souris à ses mots... c'était vraiment agréable à attendre j'avoue...

_« Je t'aime mon cœur, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. » lui dis-je en caressant doucement sa joue._

Elle appuya sa joue contre ma main en fermant les yeux. Elle était tellement jolie dans ces moments-là où elle s'abandonnait à moi sans barrière. Je me glissai sous les draps et elle vînt directement se blottir contre moi. Simplement pour ces moments-là, où elle s'endormait dans mes bras, je remerciais le ciel de l'avoir déposé sur mon chemin.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Taylor avait été chercher Rob et Lola, mais je me doutais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu venir alors que j'étais là. Je dois avouer que ça me faisait vraiment mal au cœur qu'elle m'en veuille autant alors que finalement je n'avais rien fait à part leur dire la vérité. J'avais vu son poignet bandé, j'en avais déduis qu'en plus elle s'était fait mal en me frappant alors que moi je ne n'avais rien senti.

_« Alors, ils viennent ? » s'intéressa Ashley alors que Taylor revenait dans la chambre._

_« Non. » fit-il en soupirant._

_« Kellan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Haily et Lola ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec un air étonné._

Je soupirai, ils n'étaient visiblement pas au courant de tout ça et c'était bien ma veine de devoir leur expliquer.

_« Kellan ? » s'impatienta Ashley avec un regard noir._

_« Oh, ça va, j'ai eu ma dose de bagarre pour aujourd'hui. » soupirai-je._

_« Alors, dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé. » fit Kristen calmement._

Je leur tendis le magazine en précisant :

_« Haily a vu ça, mais tout ce qui est dedans c'est du pipeau. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Anna depuis notre séparation et je n'en avais pas l'intention non plus. Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre... » soupirai-je._

_« Ils commencent vraiment à faire chier ses journalistes de merde. » s'exclama Kristen en rage._

_« Je te le fais pas dire. » lui confirmai-je en soupirant._

_« Et Anna s'est ramené cette après-midi... » continuai-je._

_« Elle est venu ici ? » s'interloqua Nikki._

_« Oui, et elle a quasiment insulté Haily qui ne s'est pas fait prier pour lui mettre une baffe. C'est Lola et moi qui les avons séparées. » expliquai-je._

_« Et qu'est- ce qui s'est passé avec Lola ? » m'interrogea Taylor._

_« Lola a prit la défense de son amie, je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. » soupirai-je encore._

_« Ah d'accord. Et elle t'en veut à ce point là. » s'étonna Jackson._

_« Oh que oui, elle me hait, elle m'a même foutu un paing cet après-midi quand j'ai voulu m'assurer que Haily allait bien après son altercation avec Anna. » leur avouai-je en soupirant._

Tous se mirent à rire.

_« Elle t'a frappé ? » s'esclaffa Jackson._

_« Content que ça vous fasses rire. » me vexai-je en me levant._

_« Kellan, ne le prends pas comme ça. » me fit Nikki en me retenant par le bras._

_« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Haily est parti alors que vous vous étiez disputé. » ajouta Ashley._

_« Oui. » répondis-je en ravalant._

_« Allez, ne t'en fais Kellan, elle revient dans deux semaines, tu auras le temps de t'expliquer avec elle. Haily est intelligente, elle a juste été prise par le tourbillon des magazines, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que les journalistes sont prêt à faire pour détruire des couples. » me rassura Kristen._

_« Oui, je sais, mais c'est surtout Anna qui veut à tout prix détruire notre couple, elle n'a jamais accepté notre séparation et j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Haily. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, je l'aime trop pour ça. » avouai-je en retenant mes larmes._

Je savais que les autres me croyaient, et je savais aussi qu'ils me soutiendraient toujours, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver ma puce... retrouver Haily, la femme de ma vie, sans qui je n'étais plus rien...

_« Bon, je vais vous laisser. » fis-je en me levant._

Les filles vinrent me serrer dans leur bras, et je repris le chemin de ma chambre. Je pris une douche rapide et retrouvai mon lit... un lit terriblement vide... terriblement froid... terriblement inconfortable sans Haily...

* * *

**Bon, voilà ! **

**Je vous dis à dans 2 semaines et j'espère avoir plein de reviews à lire à mon retour ! **

**Alors, lectrices qui m'ajoutaient dans vos alertes, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un reviews ! :(**

**Car une review c'est comme une nuit d'amour avec l'un des hommes de ma fic. Une nuit pleine de tendresse, de caresses, de tendre mots d'amour, de regard de velours...**

**A trés vite !!! **


	31. Out Of Sight But Not Out Of Mind

**Me voici de retour ! :D **

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici un nouveau chapitre, tout nouveau, tout beau ! :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ? :$**

**Petite réponse pour mes revieweuses : **

**Pop'n Gum : Bien sûr qu'Haily va revenir ! :D**

**EMMA555 : L'anniversaire de Rob ? Réponse dans le chapitre 33 ! ;)**

**annecullen69 : Encore d'autre lemon entre Rob et Lola sont au programme ! :) Dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! lol**

**Beeee : Bonjour nouvelle revieweuse ! :D Rob n'a pas oublié son ami Kellan, tu pourras voir ça dans ce chapitre justement ! ;) Contente que ma fic te plaise ! :D**

**Mi chequita : Vas-y ma belle, bottes-toi les fesses, mais pas trop fort non plus, Kellan les aimes ! :P**

**Ma Cindy : Calinours 1 et Calinours 2 sont fait l'un pour l'autre, donc... Et pas gentil cadeau au passage ! :(**

**Allez bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**31. Out Of Sight... But Not Out Of Mind**

**POV Robert**

Je me réveillai doucement au son de la respiration calme et régulière de Lola qui dormait paisiblement la tête contre mon torse. Je passai doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux en la regardant dormir. Sentir son corps nu contre le mien dés mon réveil me mit dans un état... disons... dur... Elle faisait ressortir en moi le côté bestial. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ce côté là en moi. Je venais juste de le découvrir hier en lui faisant l'amour d'une façon un peu brutale. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir détesté ça en plus. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'avoue. C'était plutôt... excitant...

Elle bougea légèrement et leva la tête vers moi.

_« Bonjour mon cœur. » lui dis-je en souriant._

_« Salut mon amour. » répondit-elle en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres._

Elle m'embrassa tendrement en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi et posai une de mes mains sur ses fesses.

_« Coquin dés le réveil à ce que je vois. » me taquina-t-elle en déposant des baisers sur mon torse._

Elle descendait doucement jusqu'à atteindre le bas de mon ventre. Elle... elle n'avait quand même l'intention de... non... pas dés le matin... Bien que... ça m'arrangerait finalement...

_« Lola, tu fais quoi sous les draps ? » l'interrogeai-je en ne la voyant plus bouger._

Je sentis soudain des dents se promener sur mon membre déjà bien haut érigé... bon... ben oui... effectivement... elle avait décidé de me réveiller à sa façon...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je savais que les mecs avaient des réveils un peu... dur le matin. Et Rob n'échappait pas à cette règle apparemment. Je glissai lentement mes dents le long de son membre alors qu'il laissa échapper un grognement. J'aimais bien ce côté ''animal'' qu'il m'avait fait découvrir hier, même si j'aimais aussi pouvoir contrôler la situation, j'aimais bien quand il me dominait...

_« Lola... » gémit-il en se tortillant._

Il me faisait bien rire quelquefois. Il avait des réactions un peu ''impromptues'', il était finalement aussi spontané que moi. Je continuai mes douces caresses en laissant ma langue traîner sur le bout de son gland. Je me mis à aspirer celui-ci alors que mes mains caressaient délicatement ses abdos. Il grogna de nouveau alors que je sentis un liquide chaud envahir ma bouche. Je ne bronchai pas et avalai celui-ci avant de remonter et de m'allonger sur le dos à côté de lui.

_« Lola, tu es tellement... imprévisible parfois... » s'exclama-t-il en reprenant son souffle._

_« Non, tu crois ? Dis-toi que tu n'as pas encore tout vu mon chéri. » l'avertis-je en tournant ma tête pour le regarder._

Il sourit et secoua la tête. J'aimais tellement le taquiner, il marchait presque à chaque fois.

_« Je vais sous la douche, je reviens. » lui dis-je en me levant._

_« Lola, il n'y aurait pas une petite place pour moi sous la douche ? » me demanda-t-il avec une petite moue._

Décidément, il avait la façon de faire pour me faire céder à ses moindres caprices.

_« Si tu réponds à la question que je vais te poser, j'essaierai de te faire une petite place. » lui dis-je._

_« Vas-y je t'écoute. » sautilla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_« Dis-moi un de tes fantasmes. » lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin._

Il me regarda quelques instants un peu étonné puis il me sourit de nouveau en se dirigeant vers moi. Il se plaça face à moi et posa ses mains sur mes fesses en me serrant brusquement contre lui. Sentir son corps contre le mien, alors que nous n'avions aucun rempart entre deux, c'était vraiment incroyable. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura :

_« Il y en a beaucoup que je veux réaliser avec toi. »_

_« Eh bien, dis-en moi un seul, ça me suffira pour le moment. » lui susurrai-je en passant mes mains autour de son cou et en posant des baisers sur son épaule._

_« Ferme les yeux, et imagine : nous décidons avec les autres du cast, de passer une nuit entière à s'amuser dans la même chambre. Peu importe laquelle, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous avons déposé des sacs de couchage sur le sol et, toi et moi, partageons le même sac. Alors mon fantasme, c'est de te faire atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'avec mes mains en plein milieu des autres sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. » _

Wow... je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça... mais en y réfléchissant, ça devait être plutôt drôle à faire. Tant qu'à le taquiner, autant aller jusqu'au bout, non ?

_« Eh bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à convaincre tes petits camarades alors. » lui lançai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

Hihi... pris à ton propre piège Mister Pattinson.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle était vraiment sérieuse là ? Je restai figé sur place, j'étais bouche-bée devant ses paroles.

_« Ferme la bouche Rob, sinon des fans risquent de vouloir te piquer ta langue. » fit-elle en riant._

Alors là, tu vas arrêter de rire dans deux minutes ma belle. Je la rattrapai par le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de la salle de bain et plaçai mes mains sous ses fesses avant de la soulever du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je la plaquai contre le mur en faisant glisser mon membre en elle d'un seul coup de rein.

_« Tu disais mon cœur ? » lui fis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien._

_« Tu ne me fais... pas peur. » s'exclama-t-elle difficilement._

Elle était tellement tenace, elle m'impressionnait. Mais je commençais à aimer mon côté dominateur et j'avais bien l'intention de le mettre plus souvent à l'œuvre. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et commençai à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en donnant un deuxième coup de rein plus franc.

_« Et là, tu ne me crains toujours pas ? » lui susurrai-je en posant des baisers dans son cou._

_« Tou...toujours pas... » soutint-elle en respirant difficilement._

Elle aimait jouer la dure, et moi j'adorais quand elle essayait de résister. Je lui portai de nouveau un coup de rein beaucoup plus violent en allant le plus loin possible en elle. Son souffle se coupa quelque instant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage se crisper sous le plaisir.

_« Et maintenant ? » continuai-je en lui donnant un nouveau coup de rein similaire au précédent._

Son souffle se coupa de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy dans cette posture.

_« Ben alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue mon cœur ? » me moquai-je en lui donnant un nouveau coup de rein._

_« Sadique... » lança-t-elle en agrippant mes épaules._

Je continuai mes mouvements en alternant puissance et lenteur. Je crois qu'en peu de temps, j'allais la faire monter au nirvana. Elle étouffa de nouveau son cri sur mon épaule et je sentis son corps se mettre à trembler. Je ne l'avais jamais vu frissonner de cette façon. Mais c'était tellement agréable de savoir que c'était moi qui lui faisait cette effet.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Mais c'était que monsieur commençait à dévoiler son côté sadique. Je crois qu'une petite compétition allait s'instaurer entre nous. Après ce moment de pur plaisir, je pris la direction de la salle de bain.

_« Hey là, tu vas où toi ? » m'interpella-t-il en me rattrapant de nouveau par le bras._

_« Prendre ma douche, je suis tout en sueur de ta faute. » lui fis-je remarquer en caressant son torse du bout des doigts._

_« Je viens avec toi. » me chuchota-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille._

Nous partîmes vers la salle de bain et entrâmes sous la douche. Il s'amusa à me savonner avant que je ne fasse de même. Après le moment de brutalité précédent, il faisait preuve maintenant de romantisme et de douceur. J'aimais quand il me montrait les différentes facettes de sa personnalité, j'aimais le découvrir au fur et à mesure et il arrivait toujours à me surprendre par son comportement.

_« Je t'aime. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il m'avait emmitouflé dans une serviette et qu'il me serrait contre lui._

Aww, j'avais vraiment trouvé la perle rare.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je me réveillai dans un lit terriblement vide sans ma Haily. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, ou alors si, mais juste pour prendre un avion direction Montréal pour aller la rejoindre. Je ne pensais pas que sa présence pouvait causer un tel manque en moi, comme si on m'avait ôté une partie de moi... Un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant... Jamais personne n'avait eu une telle emprise sur moi... Jamais je n'avais autant été attaché à quelqu'un. Je redoutais déjà ses deux semaines... Elles allaient être semblable à l'infini pour moi... Je ne pouvais pas rester sans prendre de ses nouvelles pendant autant de temps...

Je me décidai enfin à me lever et partis prendre une douche. Je repensais encore à la dernière fois qu'Haily avait été avec moi sous cette douche... c'était hier matin... ça avait été un des plus beaux moments de ma vie... Décidément, partout où je vais, tout ce que je fais, me rapporte à elle. Je finis par m'habiller et descendis dans le hall. Je pris ensuite la direction du plateau et commençai ma journée de tournage. Alors que nous étions en pause et que je discutais avec les garçons, Lola reçu un appel, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'elle disait.

_L: Haily !!!!_

_H : ..._

_L : Moi ça va. C'est plutôt à toi que je dois poser la question._

_H : ..._

_L : Tu es sûre ?_

_H : ..._

_L : Oui, il est quasiment réparé. Tu me manques._

_H : ..._

_L : Je ne sais pas et personnellement, je m'en fous. Et tu devrais faire pareil d'ailleurs._

_H : ..._

_L : Sincèrement ? Je pense, mais occupe-toi de tes examens et de tes répétitions, ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Tu verras ça quand tu reviendras._

_H : ..._

_L : Pas de souci. Prends soin de toi surtout._

_H : ..._

_L : Ça serait fait. A plus._

J'avais tellement envie de savoir comment elle allait... tellement envie de savoir si j'avais une chance qu'elle revienne dans ma vie... envie de savoir si je lui manquais... savoir si elle comptait me pardonner un jour... même si je n'avais rien fait finalement...

_« C'était Haily ? » lui demanda Ashley._

_« Oui. Elle vous passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. » répliqua Lola._

_« Elle va bien ? » m'inquiétai-je._

Elle me regarda quelques instants avant de me lancer :

_« En quoi ça te regarde ? » _

Je ne relevai pas mot et m'éclipsai plus loin. Je crois que Lola m'en voudra toujours, sauf si Haily revient dans ma vie...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Nous venions de filmer pendant deux heures, et nous avions le droit à une petite pause. Je discutais tranquillement avec les filles quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant la personne qui m'appelait :

_L: Haily !!!!_

_H : Mi bella. Comment vas-tu ?_

_L : Moi ça va. C'est plutôt à toi que je dois poser la question._

_H : Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller._

_L : Tu es sûre ?_

_H : Oui. Et toi ? Ton poignet va mieux ?_

_L : Oui, il est quasiment réparé. Tu me manques._

_H : Toi aussi, tu me manques. Et... Et Kellan ? Comment il va ?_

_L : Je ne sais pas et personnellement, je m'en fous. Et tu devrais faire pareil d'ailleurs._

_H : Lola, ne soit pas aussi dure avec lui. Est-ce que d'après toi je lui manques ou pas ?_

_L : Sincèrement ? Je pense, mais occupe-toi de tes examens et de tes répétitions, ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Tu verras ça quand tu reviendras._

_H : Oui, tu as raison. Je vais te laisser, je dois aller en cours. Je te rappelle._

_L : Pas de souci. Prends soin de toi surtout._

_H : Promis. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde. A plus._

_L : Ce sera fait. A plus._

Je raccrochai.

_« C'était Haily ? » me demanda Ashley._

_« Oui. Elle vous passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. » leur dis-je._

_« Elle va bien ? » demanda Kellan._

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Si elle n'allait pas bien, c'était de sa faute.

_« En quoi ça te regarde ? » lui répliquai-je méchamment._

Il me regarda en soupirant et partit plus loin.

_« Lola... » soupira Rob._

_« Quoi ? » m'énervai-je._

_« Ne lui en veut pas, on sait tous que ce qui était écrit dans ce magazine est absolument faux. Kellan aime Haily, plus que nous pouvons le penser même. Il ne lui ferrait jamais de mal intentionnellement. » me fit remarquer Jackson._

_« Regarde toutes les conneries qui ont été dites sur moi et Rob. Dis-moi sincèrement, est-ce que tu les as crus les magazines qui disaient que j'étais enceinte de lui ou que nous étions vraiment ensemble mais que nous voulions le cacher ? » me rappela Kristen._

_« Non. » confirmai-je._

_« Alors pourquoi tu les crois là ? Il suffit que tu sois entrain de discuter avec Taylor et qu'il te prenne dans ses bras pour que demain la presse annonce que tu es infidèle à Rob. » m'affirma Nikki._

_« Regarde, on va faire une petite expérience. » me fit soudain Kristen._

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la bouche. Je restai scotchée devant son geste, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_« Regarde la presse demain, et tu peux parier que tu seras en couple avec moi. » me lança Kristen en riant._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi. Elle n'avait pas tort après tout. Peut-être que Kellan était la victime dans cette histoire...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'étais parti retrouver Kellan qui s'était assis sur les marches d'une des caravanes. Il avait les yeux brillants.

_« Kellan, ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. » le rassurai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule._

_« Tu vois, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. » me répliqua-t-il en essuyant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler._

_« Haily sera de retour dans deux semaines et tous redeviendra comme avant. » lui assurai-je._

_« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir entendre sa voix, prendre de ses nouvelles. Je ne tiendrais pas deux semaines sans pouvoir lui parler. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« Tu n'as pas son numéro ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander avant son départ. » m'avoua-t-il._

Je lui aurais bien dit de le demander à Lola, mais je me doutais qu'elle l'enverrait balader.

_« Kellan, Rob, on doit reprendre le tournage. » nous interpella Ashley._

Kellan soupira et se leva. Je lui souris pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, que je ne le laisserais pas tomber. C'était mon ami, et il le serait toujours.

Il était 13 heures et nous avions une petite heure de pause. J'allai retrouver Lola qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le hall de l'hôtel.

_« Tu vas où mon cœur ? » lui demandai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille._

_« Je vais mettre quelque chose de plus léger, il fait chaud aujourd'hui. » me répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne qui était posé sur son ventre._

_« Je peux venir ? » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille._

_« Bien sûr. Mais n'y penses même pas. » me fit-elle en se mettant face à moi._

_« Je ne penses à rien à moi. » lui répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin._

Nous montâmes et elle prit la direction de la salle de bain. Je pris discrètement son portable et cherchai le numéro d'Haily que je notai sur un petit bout de papier avant de remettre son portable à sa place initiale. Certes, elle m'en voudrait d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, mais Kellan était mon ami et elle finirait par comprendre... enfin j'espérais. Elle ressortit de la chambre vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue en flanelle. C'est fou comme elle pouvait être sexy cette fille...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je sentis le regard de Rob s'attarder sur mon corps quand je sortis de la salle de bain. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et se leva pour venir me rejoindre.

_« N'y penses même pas. » l'avertis-je en devinant ses intentions._

_« Tu es vraiment sexy. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en faisant remonter délicatement ma robe et en posant ses mains sur mes fesses._

_« Rob... » soupirai-je en ôtant ses mains de leur emplacement._

_« Lola... » murmura-t-il en posant des baisers sur mon épaule._

_« S'il te plaît Rob... » fis-je avec une moue boudeuse._

_« S'il te plaît Lola... » continua-t-il en s'emparant de mes lèvres. _

_« Arggg... Arrêtes ça... » le suppliai-je en le repoussant gentiment._

_« Lola, arrête ça aussi... » me taquina-t-il en bloquant mes mains derrière mon dos._

_« Mais tu es vraiment buté ma parole. » soupirai-je._

_« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, mon cœur. » me répliqua-t-il en souriant._

Ah non, pas ce sourire là... ce sourire de séducteur qui me faisait chavirer à chaque fois... Je fermai les yeux, retirai mes mains des siennes et le repoussai de nouveau avant de récupérer mon portable pour me diriger vers la porte.

_« Tu as tellement peur de ne pas réussir à me résister que tu préfères prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je ne connaissais pas la Lola trouillarde. » rit-il en me suivant._

_« Je t'aurais, ne t'en fais pas. » l'avertis-je avec un sourire diabolique._

_« Je t'attends mon cœur, je t'attends. » répliqua-t-il en riant._

Je sens qu'il va aimer prendre un an de plus cette année...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais tranquillement assis sur un banc du parc quand Robert vînt me rejoindre.

_« Tiens. » me fit-il en me tendant un petit papier._

_« C'est quoi ? » lui demandai-je en y lisant un numéro de téléphone._

_« Le numéro d'Haily. » me fit-il avec un sourire._

_« Tu...tu as fais comment pour l'avoir ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« J'ai regardé dans le portable de Lola. » me répliqua-t-il._

_« Elle va te tuer. » lui assurai-je en soupirant._

_« Tant pis, je ne laisse jamais tomber mes amis. Elle s'en remettra et finira par comprendre. » sourit-il._

_« Merci Rob. Tu es vraiment un super pote. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. » lui assurai-je en prenant mon portable._

_« Bonne chance. » me fit-il en retournant dans l'hôtel._

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à l'appeler... enfin je devrais peut-être commencer par un texto... oui, je vais commencer par un texto et je l'appellerais plus tard. J'espérais aussi que Lola n'en voudrait pas trop à Rob, je ne voulais pas qu'il mette son couple en péril pour moi. Il avait l'air tellement heureux et serein depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Je tapai un message et l'envoyai à Haily en attendant son éventuelle réponse...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je venais de finir les cours et montait dans le bus pour rejoindre mon appartement. En regardant mon portable, je vis que j'avais un message. Je ne connaissais pas le numéro mais je pris quand même la peine de lire le message.

_« Ma puce, je t'en pris, lis ce message jusqu'à la fin... »_

Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? Je croyais pouvoir faire confiance à Lola. Je ne devais pas lire ce message, plutôt directement l'effacer et oublier... mais, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer de lire.

_« … Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé te parler... »_

Me parler ? De quoi ? Pour me dire quoi ?

_« … Tout ce qui a été raconté sur ce magazine n'est que pur mensonge, tu sais comment sont les journalistes... »_

Facile comme excuse ça... Trop facile.

_« … Mon ex a foutu la zizanie dans ma vie plus d'une fois, elle n'a pas supporté notre rupture, même si c'est elle qui m'a quitté. Elle veut à tout prix me récupérer, et comme tu as pu le voir elle est prête à tout pour ça... »_

Effectivement, j'avais remarqué.

_« … Je t'aime Haily, plus que tout, plus que ma propre ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre... »_

Des paroles, c'est trop facile de dire ça.

_« … Je me sens vide sans toi, comme si une partie de moi était morte. J'ai tellement besoin de toi... »_

Moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi, moi aussi je me sens vide, mais comment aurais-tu réagis à ma place ?

_« … Je ne veux pas me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Je veux que tu reviennes dans ma vie. Je n'aimerai jamais aucune autre fille que toi. Tu as fait naître des sentiments nouveaux en moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un, tu es comme mon eau, ma nourriture, sans toi, je ne pourrai pas vivre... »_

Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça maintenant... maintenant que je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de toi ?

_« … Je ne t'ai jamais menti, jamais été infidèle, je t'ai toujours dit la vérité sur moi et sur mes sentiments pour toi. J'aimerais vraiment que nous puissions nous expliquer à ton retour et que tu ne me fuis pas comme tu l'as fait hier. Je suis tellement triste sans toi, tu es une étincelle dans mon quotidien, le soleil qui éclaire ma vie. Je t'aime ma puce, s'il te plaît, crois-moi et donne-moi la chance de te prouver que tout ce que je dis est la pure vérité. Kellan, ton calinours. »_

Les larmes avaient repris le chemin de mes yeux... Il était tellement touchant dans ses paroles... Mais non, je ne répondrais pas... Du moins pas tout de suite...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

La journée était finie. Je repris la route vers l'hôtel en compagnie des autres. Rob avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules et s'amusait à poser des baisers sur ma joue. Pourtant il savait très bien qu'il y avait des paparazzis à chaque coin de rue, mais non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me montrer son affection en public. Arrivé à l'hôtel, je partis dans ma chambre suivit par Rob qui ne voulait décidément pas me lâcher aujourd'hui. Il partit prendre sa douche pendant que je lisais. Je m'aperçus en regardant mon portable que j'avais un texto d'Haily.

_« Lola, je croyais que tu étais mon amie. Comment as-tu pu donner mon numéro de mobile à Kellan ? »_

Je n'ai jamais donné son numéro à Kellan. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Je pris mon portable et me décidai à l'appeler.

_H : Oui._

_L : C'est quoi cette histoire de numéro ?_

_H : Kellan m'a envoyé un message, et je ne lui ai jamais donné mon numéro. Il n'y a que toi qu'il l'ait._

_L : Je ne lui ai jamais donné, je te le promets._

_H : Quelqu'un d'autre à accès à ton portable ?_

_L : Non. Pas que je saches._

Soudain, la réalité me frappa : Rob... Il avait accès à mon portable et Kellan était son ami. Non, il n'avait pas osé me faire ça.

_L : Je suis désolée, je te rappelle, je pense avoir trouvé._

Je raccrochai et attendis impatiemment qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit enfin, je le regardai fixement.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? » s'étonna-t-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés._

_« Est-ce que c'est toi qui a donné le numéro d'Haily à Kellan ? » lui demandai-je froidement._

_« Oui. » répondit-il en baissant les yeux._

_« Où tu l'as eu ? » continuai-je._

_« Sur ton portable. » m'avoua-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne._

Je retirai ma main vivement et l'incendiai :

_« Depuis quand tu fouines dans mes affaires ? Comment as-tu pu oser faire ça ? »_

_« Mais Kellan est mon ami... »_

_« Et moi je suis quoi ? Je suis moins importante que tes amis ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sortons ensemble que tu as le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires et de piétiner mon jardin secret. » le coupai-je en attrapant ma veste et en sortant de ma chambre en claquant la porte._

J'avais horreur de ça... Je n'acceptais pas que mon copain puisse envahir mon intimité, surtout que je ne lui cachais quasiment rien et le laissais arpenter mon intimité bien plus que je ne l'avais fait avec mes ex. Il savait tout de moi... Alors c'était comme une intrusion dans mon petit espace à moi...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je le savais qu'elle allait réagir comme ça. Lola est une fille qui démarre au quart de tour. Mais je sais très bien qu'elle se calmera et qu'elle reviendra vers moi. Elle se mettait vite en colère mais pardonnait vite aussi. Enfin, je l'espérais... Je décidai de retourner dans ma chambre et m'installai tranquillement sur le lit. J'attrapai un cahier et commençai à écrire :

_''Ma jolie petite rose écarlate_

_Ma ronce, mon épine_

_Tendre ou délicate_

_Enfant et femme divine ...''_

Je continuai à écrire toute la soirée, espérant voir Lola venir frapper à ma porte. Finalement, je finis par me coucher et m'endormir...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je descendis dans le parc pour essayer de me calmer. Je m'assis sur un des bancs et soupirai.

_« Ça va ma belle ? »_

Je me retournai et vis Taylor s'asseoir à mes côtés.

_« Oui. » fis-je en soupirant._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

_« Je me suis juste pris la tête avec Rob. » lui avouai-je en soupirant._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Il a fouillé dans mon portable pour avoir le numéro d'Haily et l'a donné à Kellan. » lui expliquai-je._

_« Ah d'accord. Et tu lui en veux pour ça ? » me questionna-t-il._

_« Il n'a pas à fouiller dans mon portable, je ne fouille pas dans le sien moi que je saches. » m'exclamai-je._

_« Lola... Rob a juste voulu rendre service à son pote. » me fit-il remarquer._

_« Mais je compte pour quoi moi ? Je comprends qu'il veuille rendre service à ses amis, il en a tout à fait le droit, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, mais je n'admet pas qu'il fouille dans mes affaires pour ça. Tu te rends compte qu'il est prêt à se disputer avec moi pour son pote ? C'est ça que je n'admet pas. » lui expliquai-je._

_« Lola, ne sois pas aussi dure avec lui. Il t'aime plus que tout, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je sais que tu pardonneras à Kellan aussi et qu'Haily le retrouvera dés son retour. Haily et Kellan, comme Rob et toi, vous êtes des couples fait pour durer. Alors, je trouve vraiment dommage que vous vous disputiez pour des bêtises qui seront oubliées dés demain. » essaya-t-il de me convaincre._

Je le regardai et soupirai. Il avait raison en plus. J'avais été dur avec lui, et il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre.

_« Merci. » lui fis-je avec un léger sourire._

_« De rien ma belle. Tu sais que je suis là quand tu as besoin. Je ne peux pas être ton petit-ami alors je savoure le fait de pouvoir être simplement ton ami. » me sourit-il._

Je souris et le serrai dans mes bras avant de remonter dans ma chambre. Rob n'y était pas. Il était sûrement retourné dans sa chambre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai frapper à sa porte. Personne ne répondit. Je fis tourner la poignée et me rendis compte que sa porte était ouverte. Je rentrai en silence et le retrouvai allongé sur son lit, endormi. Il y avait un cahier posé sur sa table de chevet. Je m'assis discrètement sur le bord du lit et l'ouvris. Je commençai à lire :

_''Ma jolie petite rose écarlate,_

_Ma ronce, mon épine,_

_Tendre ou délicate,_

_Enfant et femme divine. _

_Tu es ma paix immense,_

_Mon chagrin, mon tourment,_

_Musique ou silence,_

_Orchestre et doux instrument._

_Tu es ma source vive,_

_Mon mystère, ma nuit,_

_Présente ou furtive,_

_Fleur et tendre fruit._

_Tu es ma fin du monde,_

_Mon printemps, mon hiver,_

_Ma romance vagabonde,_

_Aujourd'hui et déjà hier.''_

C'était vraiment beau. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait écrire d'aussi belle chose en français. Je reposai son cahier et le regardai amoureusement. Je me penchai sur lui et l'embrassai doucement.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je fus réveillé par une bouffée de douceur qui se pressait sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et aperçus le regard de ma Lola.

_« Je m'excuse. » me fit-elle timidement._

_« Je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans tes affaires, donc je m'excuse aussi. » répliquai-je en me redressant._

_« Je pense que nous sommes quitte, j'ai lu ton cahier. » me fit-elle avec une petite moue triste._

_« Je n'ai rien à te cacher. Tout ce qui est à moi, est à toi. » lui assurai-je._

_« C'est très jolie ce que tu écris. J'aime beaucoup. Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais en français.» m'avoua-t-elle en souriant._

_« C'est toi qui m'inspire. » lui fis-je remarquer en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

Elle me sourit et appuya sa joue contre ma main en fermant les yeux.

_« Je sais que je suis vraiment impulsive et que je m'emporte vite... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer... Plus que tu ne peux le penser... » se justifia-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

_« Je t'aime telle que tu es, et j'avoue que ton sang chaud et ton côté spontané est l'une des choses qui m'a séduit chez toi. » la rassurai-je._

_« Je te promets d'essayer d'être un peu moins spontanée et impulsive. J'ai horreur de me disputer avec toi... » m'avoua-t-elle en me regardant avec un air triste._

_« Mon cœur, reste comme tu es. Je t'aime pour toi. » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

Je la serrai très fort dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne vienne s'allonger à côté de moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et se blottit contre moi. J'étais juste comblé... Je ne voulais rien de plus qu'elle...

* * *

**Poéme d'un auteur de Normandie qui se nomme Robert Bruce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer il y a 3 ans. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille son recueil ''Cantiques à l'amour'', il est splendide.**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'attends plein de reviews. Je poste le prochain chapitre dés que j'ai attend les 350 reviews, alors au travail !!! **

**A trés vite !!! **

**Petit message à SengaP : une surprise t'attends dans le chapitre suivant ! ;)**


	32. I Miss You

**Pop'n Gum : Hein qu'ils sont mignon ? :D **

**Alianne-Carebear : Mi chequita, tu crois qu'il y aura une réconciliation ? hum... je ne sais pas... je réfléchis... :P**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Surprise, surprise !! :P**

**annecullen69 : J'espère que les autres moments de Lola et Rob te plairont tout autant que la douche ? ;)**

**Marion : Alors là, ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment touché. :$ Je ne pense pas avoir de talent particulier, je mets juste par écrit mes pensées vagabondes, alors vraiment, ça me touche que ça te plaise autant ! :)**

**EMMA555 : Vacances superbes ! :) et vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! :)**

**aliecullen4ever : *se flagelle elle-même* méchante fille, méchante fille ! lol **

**Voilà, j'ai été un peu déçu de ne pas atteindre les 250 reviews, mais bon, je poste quand même ce chapitre pour mes fidèles lectrices, c'est pour vous les filles. Et attention Lemon comme d'habitude ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !!! **

* * *

**32. I Miss You...**

**POV Lola**

Je me réveillai la première, ce qui m'arrangeait je devais avouer. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Rob et j'avais bien l'intention de faire de cette journée, une journée qu'il n'oublierait pas. Je me levai discrètement et partis rejoindre ma chambre. Je pris ma douche, enfilai une jupe noire et un bustier blanc fermé devant par des boutons, et descendis dans le hall chercher le petit-déjeuner.

_« Salut beauté ! »_

Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Taylor.

_« Salut toi ! » lui répliquai-je alors qu'il vint me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, enfin, comme d'habitude. Tu es toujours resplendissante. » me fit-il remarquer en souriant._

_« Merci. » dis-je en rougissant légèrement._

_« Il en a de la chance Rob. » soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_« En parlant de lui, avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? » le questionnai-je._

_« Nous en avons parlé un peu hier, et nous avions pensé faire un repas ce midi et vous laisser tous les deux ce soir. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« Vous avez lu dans mes pensées alors. » souris-je en le regardant._

_« Ça te convient ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Parfaitement. » lui répliquai-je avec un grand sourire._

_« J'ai comme l'impression que Rob va passer une soirée d'anniversaire inoubliable avec toi. » ricana-t-il._

_« C'est fort possible. » ris-je à mon tour._

_« Allez, je te laisse, je vais aller porter le petit-déjeuner à ce cher jeune homme. » continuai-je en partant vers l'ascenseur._

_« D'accord, à tout à l'heure beauté. » répliqua-t-il._

Je repris le chemin de sa chambre et entrai en silence. Je posai le plateau sur la table et allai m'allonger à ses côtés. Il dormait encore paisiblement. J'avais une parfaite vue sur son torse. Je caressai doucement celui-ci du bout des doigts avant d'aller poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je fus réveillé comme je l'avais été hier soir. Les lèvres de mon cœur étaient un doux et agréable réveil. Finalement, j'aimais beaucoup quand elle se réveillait avant moi et qu'elle venait me réveiller de cette façon. Quand je sentis ses lèvres se détacher des miennes, je pris son visage entre mes mains pour prolonger ce baiser. Je la lâchai finalement après quelques minutes à contrecœur.

_« Bonjour mon cœur. » fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

_« Bonjour mon amour et joyeux anniversaire. » me répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_« Merci. » lui dis-je en reprenant possession de ses lèvres._

Je la repoussai gentiment sur le dos et continuai à l'embrasser en remontant ma main sous son bustier. Elle était très sexy aujourd'hui avec sa petite jupe et son bustier. Mais bien que j'aimais comment elle était habillée, je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'elle garde ses vêtements.

_« Rob, pas maintenant. » m'arrêta-t-elle en me repoussant gentiment._

_« Mais... » boudai-je._

Elle se mit à rire avant d'aller chercher le plateau.

_« Monsieur est servi. » me dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_« C'est toi que je veux manger. » lui fis-je remarquer en posant ma main sur son genou._

Je remontai doucement ma main le long de sa jambe. Elle avait la peau tellement douce... Je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle, de sa peau, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son regard, de son sourire...

_« Rob, manges, tu vas avoir besoin de force aujourd'hui. » me taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Hum... intéressant ça... » fis-je en faisant glisser ma main entre ses cuisses._

_« Rob. Ça suffit. Manges et vas prendre ta douche, nous allons être en retard sur le plateau. » me lança-t-elle en attrapant un croissant et en se levant._

_« Je t'attends dans 20 minutes devant la porte de ma chambre. A tout de suite. » me fit-elle savoir en sortant de la chambre._

Elle avait décidé de me faire attendre... Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre plus longtemps...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je retournai dans ma chambre avec une idée dans la tête... Il devait être à point là... J'avais bien remarqué qu'il était très chaud ce matin... Je comptais remédier à ça... Dés maintenant... 20 minutes plus tard, je sortis de ma chambre juste au moment où Rob sortait de la sienne.

_« Tu es ponctuel mon amour, c'est très bien ça. » fis-je en le voyant approcher._

Il me sourit en m'attrapant par la taille avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. J'attrapai sa main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'attendis quelques secondes qu'il commence à descendre avant de le bloquer en plaçant un objet entre les portes.

_« Tu fais quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en me regardant faire._

Je ne répondis pas et une fois l'ascenseur bloqué, je m'approchai de lui en passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt.

_« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de mordiller son cou._

Je sentis une de ses mains se poser dans le bas de mon dos alors que l'autre passait sous mon menton. Il me regarda en esquissant un sourire ravi.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle me surprendra toujours. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais rien qu'à la pensée de lui faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur, je sentis ma virilité me rappeler à l'ordre. Arrêtes de penser et passes à l'action un peu.

_« Tu sais que tu arrives toujours à m'étonner ? A chaque fois, je suis troublé par ton audace. » lui avouai-je en détachant un à un les boutons de son bustier._

_« Tu ne me connais pas vraiment, je t'avais dit que j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. » me fit-elle remarquer en retirant mon tee-shirt._

Elle vint presser ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que le dernier bouton de son bustier lâcha. J'allai directement poser mes mains sur ses seins et commençai à les caresser délicatement. Ses mains descendirent et arrivèrent à mon jean qui se retrouva très vite par terre suivit de prés par mon boxer. Pourvu que l'ascenseur reste bloqué, j'ai envie de finir ce que Lola a commencé. Je passai mes mains sous sa jupe et commençai à caresser ses fesses. J'adorais quand elle portait un string, mais là, je voulais juste qu'elle ne porte rien. Je fis descendre ce bout de tissu inutile et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou en sautant pour enrouler mes hanches de ses jambes. Je posai mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soutenir et la plaquai contre l'un des murs. Je commençai à déposer des baisers sur son buste en descendant vers sa poitrine quand elle me stoppa net.

_« Rob, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, viens-en à l'essentiel. » me lança-t-elle._

J'étais médusé mais ne me fis pas prier. Je glissai directement en elle dans un mouvement lent et régulier.

_« Ça te va là ? » la taquinai-je en posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire._

_« Plus fort... » gémit-elle en ondulant ses hanches._

Elle me rendait encore plus fou en parlant comme ça. Je continuai mes mouvements en accélérant le rythme. Je sentais son petit cœur battre contre mon torse dans une cadence folle et son souffle saccadé contre mon épaule. J'adorais l'observer quand elle prenait son pied, ça me donnait encore plus d'énergie pour la faire atteindre le septième ciel. J'observais ses réactions pour accélérer ou ralentir le rythme, et la faire languir.

_« Rob... » gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans mon épaule._

_« Arrêtes de te cacher. » la taquinai-je en remontant une de mes mains le long de ses reins._

Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux alors que son intimité se resserrait autour de mon membre. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle atteignait l'extase, me laissant une vue imprenable sur son buste en sueur. Je déposai des baisers sur celui-ci en m'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Elle posa ses lèvres précipitamment sur les miennes pour étouffer son cri alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme violemment. Je me déversai en elle, atteignant ma propre délivrance. Nous restâmes quelques instants enlacés avant qu'elle se remette sur ses pieds. Nous nous rhabillâmes calmement en s'échangeant des sourires complices.

_« Jamais je n'aurais cru faire l'amour dans un ascenseur un jour. » lui avouai-je alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se recoiffer un peu._

_« Sincèrement, moi non plus. » répliqua-t-elle en riant._

Je m'approchai d'elle après qu'elle est débloquée l'ascenseur et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle me regarda et passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer.

_« Pas la peine mon cœur, je suis toujours décoiffé, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu. » ris-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux._

Je replaçai ses mèches correctement avant de poser à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'avais jamais pu dire ça jusqu'à présent, mais aujourd'hui je pouvais le dire : j'étais heureux tout simplement.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Rob ne s'était pas fait prier pour jouer le jeu, il avait même prit beaucoup de plaisir. Comme moi d'ailleurs... Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le hall où les autres nous attendaient.

_« C'est vous qui étiez coincés dans l'ascenseur ? » nous questionna Jackson._

_« Euh... Oui... » répondis-je en rougissant._

_« Vous avez fait quoi pendant une heure dans l'ascenseur ? » nous taquina Nikki en riant._

_« Rien. Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse ? » répliqua Rob le plus sérieusement du monde._

J'enviais son self-control alors que moi je rougissais comme une pivoine en repensant à ce que nous venions de faire.

_« Mouais, c'est ça. On va vous croire. » lança Kristen en me tendant en magazine._

_« Je te l'avais dit ! » continua-t-elle en soupirant._

Je pris le magazine et me mis à rire en voyant la première page. Le baiser de la veille avait parfaitement fonctionné, ils avaient immortalisé notre baiser avec un titre fracassant : ''Le Scoop de la semaine : Robert, Lola et Kristen : le triangle amoureux''.

_« Et bien Rob, deux filles pour toi tout seul, tu en as de la chance. » ricana Jackson._

_« Euh, tu ne voudrais pas échanger ta place avec moi Kris. » s'exclama Taylor._

_« Mais vas-y mon grand, ne te déranges surtout pas. » répliqua Kristen en riant._

_« Est-ce que je peux quand même donner mon avis, moi ? » s'insurgea Rob._

_« Vas-y, on t'écoute. » se moqua Ashley._

_« Personne ne touche à ma Lola. » s'exclama-t-il sérieusement._

Taylor se mit à rire et passa discrètement derrière moi avant de glisser ses bras autour de ma taille.

_« Promis, je ne toucherais pas à ta Lola. » s'esclaffa-t-il._

_« Bon, ça va aller vous deux. Je n'appartiens à personne. » m'écriai-je en repoussant Taylor._

Ils me feront toujours rire ces deux là... Nous partîmes ensuite vers le plateau de tournage.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

A la pause du midi, je m'isolai dans le parc pour envoyer un texto à Haily. Même si elle ne répondait pas, je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas prêt de laisser tomber et surtout qu'elle sache que je pensais à elle.

_''Coucou ma puce ! Je ne sais pas si tu lis mes messages, mais si c'est le cas, sache que tu me manques, et que je me sens vraiment vide sans toi. Je t'aime !!! Kellan''_

Je reposai mon portable et soupirai. Elle me manquait tellement... son sourire, son regard, sa voix... tout d'elle me manquait...

_« Salut ! »_

Je me tournai et aperçus Lola qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle avait l'air hésitante dans ses paroles.

_« On s'est déjà vu ce matin, non ? » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« Oui... je sais... » soupira-t-elle._

Elle me regarda quelques instants avant de détourner le regard.

_« Je tiens vraiment à te présenter mes excuses. » me dit-elle en me regardant de nouveau._

_« Laisse tomber Lola, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais tes raisons, je ne peux pas te blâmer de vouloir défendre ta meilleure amie. » la rassurai-je._

_« J'ai été dure avec toi, et je le regrette. Je comprends maintenant que les paparazzis sont prêts à tout pour vendre leur torchon. Je n'aurais pas du les croire, j'aurais du te faire confiance. Je devine que tu souffres autant qu'Haily... Et... Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux._

_« Ne pense plus à tout ça ma belle, c'est oublié. » lui confirmai-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

_« Tu sais que tu es trop gentil. » me fit-elle remarquer._

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Parce que à ta place, je m'aurais envoyé balader. » rit-elle._

_« Je ne peux pas en vouloir à une fille aussi adorable que toi. » lui confiai-je en lui souriant._

Elle me sourit aussi et se leva en me tendant la main.

_« Allez, viens avec moi, nous allons fêter la ride de plus que Rob se prend aujourd'hui. » s'esclaffa-t-elle._

Je pris sa main et nous rentrâmes dans le hall pour aller jusqu'au restaurant où les autres nous attendaient.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Quand je vis Lola revenir en tenant Kellan par la main, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Lola avait peut-être un caractère fort, mais elle savait aussi reconnaître ses erreurs et n'avait pas honte de s'excuser quand c'était le cas. Elle était diplomate et pleine de bonnes intentions. C'était ma Lola... et je l'aimais... Elle s'assit à côté de moi et posa un tendre baiser sur ma joue. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement avant que Lola s'éclipse et revienne avec un gâteau plein de bougie. Ils se mirent tous à chanter:

_« Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you Rob, Happy birthday to you. »_

Je soufflai les bougies en faisant le vœu de finir ma vie avec Lola, car c'était tout ce que je désirais aujourd'hui.

_« Allez, passons aux cadeaux maintenant. » sautilla Ashley en me tendant un paquet._

Je l'ouvris et découvris une casquette noire toute simple de marque Puma. Je la remerciai et reçu mes autres cadeaux un par un : une paire de basket noir Nike Air Max par Nikki, un sweatshirt bleu marine Franklin & Marshall par Kristen, une paire de lunettes noire avec le tour blanc Ray-Ban par Taylor, deux places pour le Superbowl par Kellan et deux places de concert pour aller voir un groupe de Rock que j'aimais beaucoup.

_« Tu pourras y aller avec Lola. » sourit Jackson en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_« Très bonne idée. Merci beaucoup les amis. » fis-je avant de les serrer dans mes bras un par un._

_« Pour ma part, tu auras ton cadeau ce soir. » me fit savoir Lola avec un sourire en coin._

_« Hey, mais ce n'est pas du jeu, on veut savoir ce que c'est. » bouda Ashley._

_« Je te le dirais demain, ne t'en fait pas. » répliquai-je en riant._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait encore réservé ? Avec elle, je pouvais m'attendre à tout. J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu, mais je savais que de toute façon, j'allais passer une excellente soirée avec elle.

Une fois le gâteau terminé, nous reprîmes la direction du plateau. J'avais vraiment hâte de terminer cette journée pour me retrouver seul avec ma chérie...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je sortais de cours et fus interpellée par une fille que je ne connaissais pas.

_« Hey Haily. Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Euh... Oui. On se connait ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Non, enfin pas encore. Je m'appelle Camille. » me fit-elle._

_« Alors salut Camille. » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules._

Depuis mon retour, tout le monde voulait être mon ami, et je trouvais ça vraiment malsain. J'étais sûre que c'était parce qu'ils avaient lu ici et là que j'étais sorti avec Kellan.

_« Tu es toujours avec Kellan alors ? » se prit-elle le culot de me demander._

_« En quoi cela te regarde ? Mais merde, c'est quoi votre problème à tous. » m'énervai-je en sortant de la faculté._

J'avais horreur de ce genre de personne qui voulait s'insérer dans la vie des autres. Je n'avais plus que deux jours à tenir, après terminé toutes ses gamineries. Je sortis mon portable et m'aperçus que j'avais un message. Je me doutais que c'était Kellan mais je le lus quand même.

_''Coucou ma puce ! Je ne sais pas si tu lis mes messages, mais si c'est le cas, sache que tu me manques, et que je me sens vraiment vide sans toi. Je t'aime !!! Kellan''_

Je soupirai en m'asseyant pour attendre mon bus, il avait l'air tellement sincère... Il me manquait aussi, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Finalement, je crois que j'aurais du le laisser parler et ne pas l'accabler de cette façon. J'avais de plus en plus de regret, et plus les jours passés, plus les remords venaient m'assaillir. Je décidai finalement de lui répondre.

_''Salut ! Je lis tes messages et tout ce que tu m'as dis hier m'a vraiment touché.''_

Je l'envoyai et attendis quelques instants, puis finalement je lui envoyai un second message.

_''Tu me manques aussi...''_

Au moins, c'était dit...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Nous avions fini notre journée de tournage. Je repris la direction de l'hôtel et m'éclipsai dans ma chambre. Après avoir pris une douche, je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Mon portable sonna au même instant. J'ouvris le message et mon visage s'illumina quand je vis que c'était Haily.

_''Salut ! Je lis tes messages et tout ce que tu m'as dis hier m'a vraiment touché.''_

Elle ne m'avait finalement pas oublié. Cela me rassurait un peu, je dois avouer. Le fait qu'elle ait lu mes messages et surtout qu'elle ait été touchée, me permettait d'espérer pouvoir la reconquérir. J'allais reposer mon portable quand il sonna de nouveau. Je m'empressai de lire.

_''Tu me manques aussi...''_

Je lui manquais... Mais si elle savait combien elle me manquait... Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris le premier avion en direction de Montréal pour aller la retrouver...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, vous aurez le droit à la soirée d'anniversaire en tête à tête dans le prochain chapitre !!**

**Allez une petite review s'il vous plaît ! *se met à genoux avec un regard de cocker***

**Une petite review c'est comme bataille de chantilly avec votre Cullen préféré, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de vous en vous lançant : ''Bon, maintenant, il faudrait peut-être nettoyer tout ça. Déshabille-toi chérie, je m'occupe de tout le reste." **

**A trés vite !! **

* * *


	33. Just You And Me

**Alors je vais commencer par répondre à mes fidèles lectrices : **

**TwilightAddictCindy : C'est vrai que séparer la team Calinours c'est vraiment pas gaie ! :( Même moi j'ai de la peine à écrire leur passage ! :'( Mais un début de réconciliation est prévu dans le prochain chapitre. ;) Et je vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :)  
**

**Pop'n Gum : Concernant Kellan, il va falloir négocier avec Haily alias Alianne-Carebear car je doute qu'elle laisse quiconque approcher son Calinours ! lol **

**aliecullen4ever : Gâteau ? C'est plutôt Rob le gâteau dans l'histoire ! *rire diabolique* Hein qu'il fait de la peine le petit Kellan, il ne porte pas son surnom de Calinours pour rien ! ;)**

**EMMA555 : Sincèrement, je te souhaite vraiment de rencontrer Rob dans un ascenseur, ça doit vraiment être hilarant vu qu'il serait, paraît-il claustrophobe. Une bonne occasion pour le prendre dans tes bras pour le rassurer ! ;)**

**Starshining : Welcome nouvelle lectrice ! :D Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! :) Oui, je sais, j'aime faire durer le suspence. C'est mon côté sadique ! *rire diabolique* Chantilly un fantasme ? Non, non. *rougis* **

**Alianne-Carebear : Mais tu vas l'avoir ta réconciliation mi chequita, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer du corps musclé de ton Calinours. *hihihi* D'ailleurs, je pense à faire écrouler l'hôtel lors de leur nuit de retrouvailles ! :P**

**magicvanille : Quel plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice me laissait un review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis vraiment touché par tous tes compliments ! *rougis* Et j'avoue que moi aussi, je suis une célibataire frustré et accro à Rob, c'est peut-être pour ça que ça parait aussi ''réelle'' ! lol **

**Bon, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et j'espère vraiment que d'autres lectrices anonymes viendront vous rejoindre pour me laisser leur impression. *yeux de cocker*  
**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec un chapitre plein de sensualité et d'émotion rien que pour vous !!! **

**Enjoy =)**

**

* * *

33. Just You And Me**

**POV Lola**

La journée était terminée et j'avais hâte de passer la soirée avec Rob. J'avais rejoins l'hôtel et m'apprêtais à rejoindre les escaliers quand Ashley m'attrapa par le bras, suivit de Kristen et Nikki.

_« Allez, allez, raconte !!! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant._

_« Raconter quoi ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Eh bien, ce que tu réserves à Rob pour ce soir. » s'exprima Nikki._

_« Regardez-les les petites curieuses. » ricanai-je._

_« Oui, on veut savoir. » s'impatienta Ashley._

_« Juste un petit repas rien que tous les deux. » leur avouai-je finalement._

_« Et après le repas ? Tu vas te proposer comme dessert ? » s'esclaffa Kristen._

_« Hum... je dirais plutôt qu'il va me servir de dessert. » confiai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« Tiens justement, nous parlions de toi Robichou. » s'écria Ashley hilare._

Je me retournai et vis Rob qui s'approchait de nous.

_« Ah bon, que disiez-vous de moi ? » nous interrogea-t-il en me jetant un regard complice._

_« Nous disions juste que tu risques de bien t'amuser ce soir. » lui fit remarquer Kristen._

Il me regarda quelques instants avec les yeux brillants.

_« Bon, allez, nous allons vous laisser rejoindre votre nid d'amour pour une soirée qui s'annonce pimentée. » s'exclama Nikki en tirant les filles par le bras._

Ces filles étaient vraiment incroyables.

_« Nous allons faire quoi ce soir ? » s'intéressa Rob en passant ses bras autour de ma taille._

_« Surprise. » murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

_« Ce début me convient parfaitement. » me confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire._

Il me prit par la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur.

_« Non, je préfère prendre les escaliers cette fois. » ris-je en le tirant par la main._

_« J'aimais bien l'ascenseur moi. » bouda-t-il en s'arrêtant et en lâchant ma main._

_« Tu auras bien mieux qu'un ascenseur, je te le promets. » lui assurai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« Dans ce cas-là, je prends l'escalier alors. » sautilla-t-il en me prenant de nouveau par la main._

Il était tellement mignon, on n'aurait dit un gamin à qui on avait promis des bonbons. C'était vraiment hilarant. Arrivé dans ma chambre, j'ouvris et le fis entrer.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle me fit entrer dans sa chambre et je restai figé quelques instants. Il y avait une jolie petite table au milieu de la chambre avec des bougies, il y avait aussi un petit tabouret avec des flacons de je ne-sais-quoi.

_« Assieds-toi ici, je reviens de suite. » me fit-elle en me montrant le bout du lit et en partant vers la salle de bain._

Je m'assis comme elle me l'avait demandé et l'attendis patiemment. Elle ressortit dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une très jolie robe courte rose à bretelles. Elle était renversante...

_« Wow. » fis-je en me levant et en la regardant avec les yeux pleins d'envie. _

J'avoue que le coup de l'ascenseur m'avait laissé sur ma faim.

_« Tu veux manger maintenant, où tu préfères d'abord avoir ta première surprise ? » me demanda-t-elle en venant se coller à moi._

_« Parce que j'ai le droit à plusieurs surprises ? » m'étonnai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

_« Oui. Quelques unes, et quelques cadeaux aussi. » me confia-t-elle._

Elle était d'une générosité incroyable. Elle n'hésitait pas à offrir des cadeaux hors de prix à ses amis. D'ailleurs, j'avais vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la Rolex qu'elle m'avait offerte. J'espérais vraiment que cette fois, elle n'avait pas fait trop de folie.

_« Alors, surprise ou manger ? » insista-t-elle._

_« Je dirais surprise. » lui répondis-je._

Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me chuchota :

_« Enlève ton tee-shirt et allonge-toi sur le ventre sur le lit. »_

Elle me lâcha et alla chercher les flacons sur le tabouret. Même si je me demandais ce qu'elle avait en tête, je m'exécutai et m'allongeai. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et l'observai. Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches et posa ses fesses sur les miennes. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

_« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » m'intéressai-je._

_« Un petit massage pour te détendre avant de manger. » me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de poser un baiser sur mon épaule._

Elle se redressa et attrapa un flacon. Je sentis ses mains commençaient à me masser délicatement les épaules. C'était vachement agréable. Jamais aucune de mes ex n'avait pris la peine de s'occuper de moi de cette façon. Lola était tellement attentionnée, tellement aimante... Je me demandais parfois ce qu'elle faisait avec un mec comme moi, alors qu'elle pouvait avoir les mecs qu'elle voulait... Je n'avais rien de spécial, j'étais quelqu'un de banal au-delà de ma célébrité. J'étais un mec comme un autre...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je massai doucement ses épaules et descendis lentement jusqu'à son dos. Il avait la tête posée sur l'oreiller et je pouvais remarquer son air pensif.

_« A quoi tu penses mon amour ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« A rien. » soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux._

_« Tu es sûr ? » insistai-je._

_« Je me disais juste que je ne méritais vraiment pas une fille aussi bien que toi. Je suis totalement banal et toi tu es une fille pleine de qualité et de talent. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi. » m'avoua-t-il._

Je stoppai net. Comment pouvait-il penser de telles bêtises ? Il était loin d'être banal. Il était quelqu'un d'unique, et je l'aimais pour lui.

_« Lola ? » m'interpella-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi._

_« Ne dis plus jamais des idioties pareilles. » l'avertis-je avec un regard méchant._

_« Lola... » soupira-t-il._

_« Il n'y a pas de Lola. Tu n'es pas banal, tu es un homme formidable, plein de qualité, avec des talents multiples, tu dépasses de loin tous les hommes que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Je t'aime tel que tu es, et pour ce que tu es. Je me fous que tu sois célèbre ou pas, je me fous des autres mecs de cette planète, il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. » lui assurai-je._

Tout ça était la pure vérité, depuis que je l'avais dans ma vie, le reste m'importait peu, je voulais juste être avec lui, rien de plus...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait vraiment touché. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aimait autant... Je surpris des larmes couler le long de mes joues, j'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir dans ma vie.

_« Je t'aime mon cœur et je ne veux que toi aussi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, qui réunit toutes les qualités que je recherchais chez une fille. Je suis comblé et c'est la première fois que je peux dire que je suis totalement heureux. » lui confiai-je à mon tour._

Elle se pencha vers moi et vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réussis à me tourner sur le dos et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant tendrement. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches.

_« Garde tes forces pour tout à l'heure, tu en auras besoin. » me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en riant._

Elle se leva et je pus m'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait rien sous sa robe.

_« Je ne pourrais jamais manger avec l'esprit clair maintenant. » m'exclamai-je en me levant à mon tour._

Je la suivis et l'attrapai par la taille en posant des baisers sur ses épaules.

_« Pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Maintenant que je sais que tu n'as rien sous ta robe. » lui fis-je remarquer en glissant une de mes mains sous sa robe et en glissant mes doigts jusqu'à son intimité._

_« Hum... si nous mangions d'abord. » me fit-elle en attrapant le téléphone._

_« Comme tu veux ma belle, mais je réussirai à te manger après. » l'avertis-je en la laissant partir._

Elle ne m'échappera pas ce soir. C'était elle mon cadeau d'anniversaire, et je voulais le déballer avec délicatesse...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Il avait l'air très chaud aujourd'hui et j'avoue que cela m'arrangeait, mais, à son grand regret apparemment, c'était moi qui aurais les commandes ce soir et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter.

J'appelai le room-service et l'invitai à s'asseoir à la table. Une fois le repas servi, je fermai les volets et les lumières pour dîner à la lueur des bougies.

_« J'adore ce genre d'ambiance. » me confia-t-il en versant du champagne dans nos verres._

_« Je préfère largement ce genre de petit dîner en tête-à-tête que les dîners au restaurant. » lui confirmai-je._

_« C'est beaucoup plus intime en effet. » affirma-t-il alors que son pied remontait le long de ma jambe._

_« Rob, reste un peu tranquille. » ris-je en attrapant son pied._

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en échangeant des regards lourds de signification. S'il savait ce que je lui réservais...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Le dîner terminé, elle se leva et je m'empressai de la suivre. Je la fis tomber sur le lit et m'assis sur elle.

_« Rob, tu veux bien me laisser digérer tranquillement. » se mit-elle à rire._

_« Fermes les yeux et laisse-moi faire. » lui lançai-je en remontant sa robe jusqu'à son nombril._

_« Non !!! » s'exclama-t-elle en me repoussant et en me plaquant sur le lit._

Elle était dans la même position que moi il y a quelques secondes. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que je m'occupe d'elle ?

_« Ce soir, c'est moi qui prend les commandes. » ricana-t-elle en attrapant des menottes dans son tiroir.  
_

_« Euh, tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? » m'affolai-je en essayant de libérer mes mains des siennes._

_« Mais c'est que mon petit Robbie commence à avoir peur on dirait. » se moqua-t-elle._

Peur ? Non, pas du tout... enfin... juste un peu...

Elle menotta mes mains au barreau du lit en riant.

_« Je ne te savais pas aussi sadique mon cœur. » lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'elle se levait du lit._

_« Quand je te disais que tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment. » me rappela-t-elle en se dirigea vers le frigo._

Elle revint avec de la glace et s'assit sur moi.

_« Ce soir, je te transforme en dessert. » me taquina-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres._

_« Mais...mais... c'est froid de la glace. » m'écriai-je en essayant de détacher mes mains._

_« Je ne te savais pas aussi frileux mon amour. Mais je prendrais le temps de te réchauffer aussi, ne t'en fais pas. » me rassura-t-elle en ouvrant le bac à glace._

Elle passa une cuillère dedans et commença à étaler la glace sur mon torse. C'était vraiment froid. Elle me regardait ravaler en riant.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ? C'est froid ? » se moqua-t-elle._

_« Ma revanche sera terrible. » l'avertis-je en serrant les dents._

_« J'attends ça avec impatience. » me confirma-t-elle en reposant la cuillère._

Elle commença à lécher la glace et je sentis des frissons envahir tout mon corps. Sa langue caressait mon torse, mes abdos, mes pectoraux... c'était délicieusement bon. Je sentis ses mains descendre vers mon jean et elle fit très vite sauter le bouton de celui-ci. Elle fit glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes. Ma virilité était déjà bien dressée à travers mon boxer. En même temps, avoir dîné alors que je savais qu'elle était nue sous sa robe, ça ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé à me calmer. Elle fit glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes et revint s'asseoir sur moi. Je sentais son intimité appuyé contre mon bas ventre et ça me mettait dans un état pas possible. Si je n'étais pas attaché, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Elle attrapa mon membre et commença à le caresser tendrement. Puis y déposa des baisers avant de laisser sa langue prendre le relais. Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, mais je m'efforçais de résister. Elle commença à faire des va-et-vient en glissant ses dents le long de mon membre.

_« Lola... » grognai-je en sentant ma jouissance sur le point d'exploser._

_« Laisse-toi aller mon amour. » me lança-t-elle entre deux mouvements._

Je finis par atteindre mon paroxysme et me déversai dans sa bouche. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, elle se pencha pour détacher mes mains. Elle se leva et alla ranger la glace, puis elle revînt et se replaça sur moi. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire.

_« Tu veux tes cadeaux maintenant ? » me demanda-t-elle en sautillant._

_« Bonne idée, que je puisses reprendre des forces avant de m'occuper de toi. » lui confirmai-je en me redressant._

Je passai mes mains dans le bas de son dos alors qu'elle enlaçait mon cou. Je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'amusai à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se leva et alla chercher un paquet puis revint s'asseoir à mes côtés. J'étais encore nu alors qu'elle était encore habillée. Mais je comptais remédier à ça très rapidement.

_« Voilà, joyeux anniversaire mon amour. » me dit-elle en me tendant le paquet._

Je le pris et l'ouvris soigneusement. Il y avait une veste en cuir marron Quicksilver, un tee-shirt noir Adidas et un livre de poèmes français.

_« Tu m'aideras à les lire ? » lui demandai-je en souriant._

_« Bien sûr. » me répliqua-t-elle en souriant à son tour._

_« Merci mon cœur. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant._

_« Ce n'est pas fini. » me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._

_« J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi, mais il se trouve dans ta chambre. » m'expliqua-t-elle._

_« Encore un cadeau ? Lola, c'est beaucoup trop. Il ne fallait pas. » lui dis-je en caressant sa joue._

_« Rien n'est jamais trop pour toi. » me fit-elle en se levant et en me tendant la main._

_« Je peux quand même me rhabiller ? » ris-je en attrapant sa main._

_« Tu as même plutôt intérêt. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le monde entier voit tes jolies fesses. » me taquina-t-elle en tapant légèrement sur celles-ci._

J'enfilai mon jean et mon tee-shirt et pris sa main pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Je la laissai entrer la première et la suivis en verrouillant la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser sortir d'ici avant demain matin. Je m'approchai du lit et y vis une guitare posée dessus.

_« Voilà ton dernier cadeau. » me fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

Je restai bouche bée devant le lit. Elle m'avait acheté une nouvelle guitare. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle était magnifique en plus. Elle était bleu turquoise avec des ailes blanches dessinées sur le haut de la caisse, dans le milieu de la rosace était écrit : ''Pour mon ange tombé du ciel... pour toujours et à jamais... je t'aime. L'' Je sentais une larme s'échappait, personne ne m'avait jamais autant aimé.

_« Lola, c'est... tu... c'est beaucoup trop... ça coûte une fortune... » bégayai-je._

Elle s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

_« Tu fêtes ton anniversaire une seule fois par an, alors autant bien le fêter. » me fit-elle remarquer._

_« Oui, mais... là... c'est... »_

_« Chut! » me coupa-t-elle en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres._

C'était vraiment un cadeau magnifique... Je ne savais franchement pas quoi dire ou faire pour la remercier. A moins que...

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Personnellement, je me foutais du prix que m'avait coûté cette guitare. Je l'aimais et l'argent n'avait aucune valeur quand il s'agissait de lui faire plaisir. Certains diront que c'est une réaction absurde, qu'il ne faut pas jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, mais sincèrement, je m'en moque. Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. Et le regard brillant qu'il avait à l'instant devant sa guitare valait tout l'or du monde.

_« Tu sais que je t'aime toi. » me lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit._

Il tapota à côté de lui pour m'inviter à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne me fis pas prier et allai même le rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

_« Alors, tu la baptises cette guitare ? » sautillai-je en souriant._

_« Hum... que veux-tu que je te chante mon cœur ? » me demanda-t-il en prenant la guitare et en vérifiant les accords._

_« Bonne question. Je te laisse choisir. » lui lançai-je me tournant vers lui et en ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine._

_« D'accord. C'est parti. » me fit-il._

Il commença à gratter les cordes.

_''It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,_

_I'm not one of those, who can easily hide,_

_I don't have much money, but girl if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house, where we both could live._

_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no,_

_Or a man who makes potions, in a travelling show,_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do,_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you._

_

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song,_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss,_

_Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross,_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,_

_It's for people like you, that keep it turned on._

_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do,_

_You see I've forgotten, if they're brown or they're blue,_

_Anyway the things is, what I really mean,_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

_

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song,_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world.''_

__  
_

J'aurais pu passer le reste de la soirée à l'écouter chanter tellement j'aimais ça. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule au début de la chanson et avait fermé mes yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment.

_« Hey ne t'endors pas, la soirée n'est pas encore finie. » s'exclama-t-il en posant soigneusement la guitare à côté de sa table de chevet._

_« Ah bon ? Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? » m'étonnai-je en le regardant._

Il me sortit son sourire de tombeur et posa sa main sur ma jambe.

_« J'ai une petite idée en effet. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en m'allongeant doucement sur le lit._

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent très vite et nos langues s'emmêlèrent érotiquement. Sa main remontait le long de ma jambe jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité. Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre mes cuisses jusqu'à avoir accès à mon bouton de plaisir. L'un de ses doigts commença à caresser délicatement celui-ci alors qu'un autre de ses doigts vint se glisser en moi lentement.

_« J'ai envie de t'entendre crier mon nom Lola, n'essaye pas de retenir encore une fois ton plaisir, montre-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle._

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je pouvais voir sa détermination à me faire sortir de mes limites. Ses doigts se firent plus pressant et un deuxième doigt se glissa en moi.

_« Je... je ne peux...pas... je ne veux... pas que l'on... m'entende... » lui avouai-je difficilement._

_« Fais-le pour moi... » me susurra-t-il en ne lâchant pas mon regard._

Ses doigts glissaient en moi avec vigueur et titillaient mon clitoris avec ardeur. Ses lèvres se pressaient contre les miennes avec douceur. Je sentais la chaleur monter en moi et le plaisir m'enivrer.

_« Que ressens-tu ? Dis-le moi. » me questionna-t-il._

_« Rob... je... »_

_« Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? » me coupa-t-il._

_« NON ! » m'écriai-je._

_« Tu vois que tu peux quand tu veux. » se moqua-t-il._

_« Rob... je... je veux que... » essayai-je de dire._

_« Tu veux quoi mon cœur ? » s'intéressa-t-il en continuant ses caresses._

_« JE TE VEUX !!! » lui lançai-je en posant mes lèvres ardentes sur les siennes._

Il cessa ses caresses et se leva pour retirer son jean en riant, puis vint se placer entre mes cuisses avant de glisser son membre en moi lentement. Il commença à donner des coups de rein léger et régulier en continuant de me regarder.

_« Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça ? » me demanda-t-il en accélérant ses mouvements._

_« Oui... » gémis-je en me cambrant légèrement._

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus puissants et ma respiration commençait à devenir saccadée. J'étais au bord de l'extase et je pouvais me rendre compte au grognement qui s'échappait de sa poitrine qu'il était dans le même état que moi.

_« ROB... » m'écriai-je en me cambrant soudainement._

_« Oui, c'est ça, cries encore pour moi. » murmura-t-il en posant des baisers sur mon buste._

_« Rob... » gémis-je en basculant la tête en arrière._

_« J'adore quand tu dis mon nom de cette façon. » me fit-il remarquer en posant ses lèvres sur ma gorge._

_« Mords-moi, mon vampire adoré. » chuchotai-je en riant._

Il fit glisser ses dents le long de ma carotide et les planta légèrement dans ma peau. Cette sensation était vraiment incroyable mais mon plaisir me rappela à l'ordre quand je sentis mes jambes trembler.

_« ROB... » criai-je en atteignant l'orgasme._

_« Lola... » grogna-t-il en atteignant sa propre extase._

Nous restâmes quelques instants enlacés dans la même position avant qu'il se glisse hors de moi et s'effondre sur le dos.

_« Wow... ça c'est du sexe. » s'exclama-t-il en reprenant son souffle._

_« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » confirmai-je en allant me blottir contre lui._

_« J'ai comme l'impression que plus les jours passent, plus tu te lâches pendant nos rapports et j'avoue que j'adore ça. » me fit-il remarquer en posant un baiser sur mon front._

_« J'ai confiance en toi, c'est peut-être pour ça. » lui confiai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien._

Sa seule réponse fut un baiser doux et tendre. Je me levai après quelques instants et allai prendre une bonne douche.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

C'était la plus belle soirée que j'avais eu l'occasion de vivre, mais en même temps quand j'étais avec Lola, c'était toujours parfait. Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain... nue... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, j'avais beau l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois dans le plus simple appareil, je restais quand même subjugué devant ses formes...

_« Je peux t'emprunter un tee-shirt ? » me demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

Dieu qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ça. Je me levai précipitamment et passai mes mains dans le bas de son dos pour la serrer contre moi.

_« Tu veux bien rester comme ça ? » lui demandai-je avec une petite moue._

Elle me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me dire :

_« A vos ordres chefs. » _

Je lui volai un dernier baiser avant de me sauver sous la douche. Quand je revins dans la chambre, elle était allongée sur le ventre entrain de lire un des livres qu'elle avait surement trouvé dans ma table de chevet. Je me glissai sur le lit et allai m'allonger à ses côtés en caressant ses fesses au passage.

_« Tu as vraiment la peau douce mon cœur. » lui glissai-je à l'oreille en remontant ma main dans son dos._

_« Merci. » me répliqua-t-elle en reposant mon livre et en venant se blottir contre moi._

_« Oh, mais tu es autant habillé que moi à ce que je peux voir. » me taquina-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas._

_« Comme ça, on est à égalité et il n'y a pas de jaloux. » lui confirmai-je en la serrant contre moi._

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, passa une de ses jambes sur les miennes et posa sa main sur mon torse. Voilà ce qu'était mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire : l'avoir elle, rien que pour moi...

* * *

**Credit : ''Your Song'' de Monsieur Elton John **

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)**

**A trés vite !!!! **

* * *


	34. Some Love's Evidence

**annecullen69 : Merci ma belle, ta review m'a bien fait rire ! lol Pas trop mal aux fesses d'être tombé de ta chaise ? :P Je pense que comme toi, beaucoup de filles voudraient se réincarner en Lola ! *long soupir***

**Pop'n Gum : Kellan et Haily ? Hum... Y'en a un peu dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Merci encore pour tout tes compliments ! *rougis***

**EMMA555 : Les menottes ? Rob tendu ? Pas de jeu de mots ? Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire ! :P**

**Alianne-Carebear : Un peu de Team Calinours pour toi, mais faudra encore attendre un peu pour les retrouvailles ! ;)**

**TwilightFan : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice (enfin, je crois ?!) ! Merci de me suivre depuis le début et surtout un GRAND merci de me mettre une petite reveiw ! :D C'est vraiment apprécié ! :D**

**magicvanille : Désolée ma belle d'avoir les mêmes fantasmes que toi ! :P Mais en même temps, face à Rob, tous les fantasmes sont permis, non ? :D Allez, sweet dreams ! ;)**

**Starshining : Explosive ? A qui le dis-tu ? J'ai failli foncer dans le frigo pour tartiner mon poster de Rob de glace !! lol**

**Alors mes cheres fidéles lectrices, merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews. Vous m'aidez vraiment à me motiver pour continuer cette fic. Et j'espère de pas vous decevoir avec les prochains chapitres. En voici un nouveau, alors bonne lecture !! ;)**

* * *

**34. Some Love's Evidence**

**Une semaine plus tard**

**POV Haily**

Depuis trois jours j'avais commencé les premières répétitions pour la future tournée. J'avais également fait connaissance avec les Simple Plan qui avaient su me mettre à l'aise.

_« Ça va ma belle ? » s'exclama Pierre en venant me rejoindre._

_« Parfaitement bien. » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

Il faut dire que je me sentais totalement dans mon élément sur une scène et je vivais mon rêve donc tout était parfaitement parfait.

_« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Accepterais-tu de venir nous rejoindre pendant le show pour chanter un titre avec nous ? J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup faire un petit duo avec toi. » me demanda-t-il._

Je restai bouche-bée devant sa demande.

_« Haily ? Tu es toujours là ? » me taquina-t-il._

_« Oui, oui. C'est juste que... Bien sûr que j'accepte... Avec grand plaisir même... » me repris-je._

Un duo avec eux en plus de leur première partie ? C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

_« Génial. Je suis sûre que nous allons passer un excellent moment. J'avais pensé à ''Welcome To My Life'' ou ''Crazy''. Nous allons essayer les deux et puis nous verrons laquelle marche le mieux. » m'expliqua-t-il._

_« Ça me va, j'adore ces chansons. En faîte, je devrais plutôt dire j'adore toutes vos chansons. » lui avouai-je en souriant._

_« Et moi je t'adore, donc nous sommes quitte. » me confia-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue._

Il était vraiment adorable avec moi. J'avais l'impression de faire partie du groupe, c'était vraiment agréable. Mon portable sonna au même moment. Je regardai le numéro et m'aperçus que c'était Kellan. Je reposai mon portable en soupirant et m'assis sur un banc des gradins. Je n'avais pas encore le courage de lui parler. Je savais qu'en entendant sa voix, je fondrais en larmes. Il me manquait tellement...

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Pierre en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_« Rien. Juste... Non, laisse tomber, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. » m'excusai-je en voulant me lever._

_« Haily, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je te promets que ça ne me dérange pas. » m'affirma-t-il en me retenant par le bras._

Je le regardai et me rassis en soupirant.

_« C'est Kellan, c'est ça ? » me questionna-t-il._

_« Comment tu sais ça ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Je lis la presse comme tout le monde. » me répondit-il avec un sourire._

_« La presse... Je hais la presse... Il veule juste faire du mal aux gens... » soupirai-je._

_« Je sais, je connais ça aussi. Mais ne les laisses pas gagner. Je sais qu'il t'aime sincèrement, alors si tu l'aimes aussi, mets de côté tout ce que les paparazzis racontent et vis pleinement ta relation avec lui. »_ _me conseilla-t-il._

_« Comment tu peux savoir qu'il m'aime sincèrement ? » lui demandai-je sidérée._

_« Tu n'as pas encore lu la dernière interview qu'il a fait dans le Vancouver Magazine ? » m'interrogea-t-il._

_« Non, pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Attends, je crois que je l'ai encore. Je vais le chercher. » me fit-il en partant précipitamment._

Kellan avait parlé de moi dans une interview ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ? Bizarrement, j'étais devenue curieuse de lire ce magazine.

_« Tiens, le voilà. Je te laisse, je vais répéter avec les autres. » me lança-t-il en repartant aussi vite._

Je feuilletais le magazine quand je tombai sur l'article en question. Le titre était déjà parlant : _''Je ne suis plus célibataire''_. Je continuai de lire quand je tombai sur le paragraphe qui m'intéressait :

-

**_Êtes-vous toujours célibataire ?_**

_Kellan :__ Non. Contrairement à ce que la presse a pu raconter sur ma vie sentimentale, je ne suis plus célibataire._

**_Et qui est donc la chanceuse qui a su gagner votre cœur ?_**

_Kellan :__ Toujours la même fille qu'il y a un mois. Haily est une fille extra, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de croiser son chemin. Elle a beaucoup de talent et je suis sûr qu'elle va devenir une chanteuse reconnue et que dans quelques mois, ce sont ses fans qui se demanderont si elle est célibataire. Mais je ne compte pas laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aime et je suis prêt à tout pour la garder dans ma vie._

**_Elle est toujours à Vancouver ?_**

_Kellan :__ Non, elle est repartie à Montréal pour deux semaines. Mais elle sera de retour à Vancouver après pour les répétitions de la tournée de Simple Plan. J'attends d'ailleurs son retour avec impatience._

**_Et bien, cette demoiselle a vraiment beaucoup de chance._**

_Kellan : __Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie et je ne compte pas la laisser partir._

-

Mon calinours... Il était tellement adorable... Si je m'écoutais, je prendrais l'avion pour aller juste lui faire un câlin... Comment avais-je pu douter de lui ?

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'avais essayé de l'appeler, mais elle ne répondait pas. Je ne savais pas si j'avais eu une bonne idée en parlant d'elle dans la presse... Peut-être qu'elle n'apprécierait pas... Je me sentais tellement perdu avec tout ça... Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : qu'elle revienne à Vancouver pour que je puisse la retrouver comme avant, que nous reprenions là où nous étions arrivés. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie... C'était juste impossible que je vive sans elle. J'avais besoin d'elle, elle était ma seule attache à ce monde. J'essayai de nouveau de l'appeler, et, à mon grand étonnement, une voix se fit entendre à la troisième sonnerie.

_H : Oui._

_K : Haily..._

_H :__ Salut Kellan._

_K : Je... je croyais que tu ne décrocherais pas._

_H : Moi, non plus._

Je l'entendis soupirer.

_K : Tu me manques._

Je n'eus pas de réponse en retour mais je devais m'en douter en même temps. Je devais essayer d'être plus subtil.

_K : Comment se passe tes répétitions ?_

_H : Bien. Les Simple Plan sont très sympas avec moi._

_K : Je suis content de savoir que tout va bien alors._

_H : Et toi ? Le tournage ?_

_K : Ça va. Plus que deux semaines avant la fin. Tu reviens quand à Vancouver ?_

_H : A la fin de la semaine, très certainement Samedi._

_K : Tu... tu veux que je vienne te chercher à l'aéroport ?_

Un silence s'installa. C'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle saute de joie en acceptant...

_H : Je veux bien._

Hein ? Elle a dit quoi là ? J'ai du rêver là, non ?

_K : Tu es sûre ?_

_H : Oui._

_K : D'accord. Tu me diras le jour et l'heure exacte._

_H : Pas de souci. Je dois te laisser, c'est à mon tour de répéter._

_K : D'accord. A bientôt... Je t'aime._

Sur ce coup là, c'était sorti tout seul. Ce n'était pas du tout volontaire.

_H : Moi aussi._

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle m'aimait encore ? Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas sourit ainsi depuis son départ. Maintenant, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : être à Samedi.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Nous étions tous partis faire une séance photo pour un magazine consacré à ''Breaking Dawn'' et aux épisodes précédents. Un genre de guide ultime pour les 4 films de la saga. Je discutais tranquillement avec Jackson entre les photos quand mon manager m'interpella :

_« Robert, avec les journalistes et photographes qui organisent la séance, nous avions pensé que ça serait bien de faire quelques photos avec Lola et une interview ensemble. Tu en penses quoi ? »_

_« Sincèrement ? Non. » répliquai-je sèchement._

_« Mais c'est bon pour ta carrière Robert, les fans sont friands de ce genre de chose, rien que le fait de savoir qu'il y aura des photos de vous deux dans le magazine fera monter les ventes. » essaya-t-il de me convaincre. _

_« Lola est mon jardin privée, et je tiens à ce qu'elle le reste. » continuai-je avant de retourner voir Jackson._

Voilà le genre de chose qui venait gâcher mes journées. Lola et moi, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour refuser toutes propositions d'interviews ou de photoshoot de nous deux. Nous voulions garder notre relation exclusivement pour nous et ne pas en faire de la publicité dans tous les magazines ou show télés. Nous avions décidé de ne pas parler de notre relation dans la presse même si ça en énervait certain...

_« Je t'appuie parfaitement sur ce genre de chose tu sais. » me confia Jackson._

_« Ça me met les nerfs, ma carrière c'est ma carrière, mais Lola c'est ma vie privée et ça le restera quoiqu'il arrive. » m'énervai-je._

_« Oui, Lola c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » _

Je me retournai et la vis arriver dans une longue robe bleue nuit et ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui tombaient divinement bien sur ses épaules. Elle était vraiment sublime dans ce genre de tenue. Elle s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue._

J'enroulai sa taille de mes bras et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle me regarda en souriant.

_« Tu es magnifique comme ça. » la complimentai-je avant d'aller poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Je pouvais sentir les regards insistants sur nous et même quelques flashs, mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction pour pouvoir profiter de chaque petit instant de ce genre où nous partagions ces moments d'intense complicité. Nous étions arrivés à un point que nous n'avions parfois pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, juste un regard suffisait.

_« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille avant de partir rejoindre les filles pour se changer._

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, elle avait beau me le dire souvent, ces trois mots étaient tout simplement comme une bouffée d'air pur dans mon quotidien. Elle était une bouffée d'air pur dans ma vie d'ailleurs, je me sentais tellement plus serein et apaisé quand elle était à mes côtés. Rien qu'à l'instant, j'étais énervé après ce que m'avait demandé mon manager et elle était arrivée et m'avait calmé de suite. C'était comme si elle avait les pouvoirs de Jasper dans le film, qu'elle pouvait contrôler mes émotions pour me permettre d'être serein. C'était même un peu effrayant parfois qu'elle est autant d'emprise sur moi...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Une fois le photoshoot terminé, nous reprîmes la direction de l'hôtel. Je pris la direction de ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur le lit et fermai les yeux. Je sentis des doigts se promener sur ma joue et mon cou. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour plonger directement dans les yeux émeraude de Rob.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? » le taquinai-je en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son bras._

_« Dis-le si tu ne veux plus me voir. » bouda-t-il en me tournant le dos._

Je me tournai vers lui et commençai à poser des baisers dans son cou avant d'approcher mes lèvres de son oreille. J'allai lui dire quelque chose quand mon portable sonna. Je l'attrapai et fus contente de voir le numéro de ma meilleure amie Haily s'affichait. Je m'assis et répondis rapidement.

_H : Mi bella !!!_

_L : Mi chequita !!!_

_H : Comment tu vas ?_

_L : Très bien. Et toi ?_

Je sentis les mains de Rob passaient sous mon top et ses lèvres sur mon cou.

_H : Je vais très bien aussi. Je t'appelle pour te dire que j'arrive à Vancouver Samedi matin._

_L : Génial, j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir._

Rob continuait de m'embrasser dans le cou alors que ses mains remontaient vers mes seins.

_« Rob... » soupirai-je._

_H : Qu'est-ce qui se passe mi bella ?_

_L : Rien, rien._

_R : Bonjour Miss Calinours._

_H : Salut Rob._

_L : Tu veux que je vienne te chercher à l'aéroport ?_

_H : Kellan doit venir me chercher mais tu peux venir avec lui._

_L : Kellan ? _

Rob avait ses mains sur mes seins et s'amusait à titiller mes tétons à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Je sentais le rouge montait à mes joues et des frissons dans tout mon corps.

_H : Oui. Kellan m'a appelé ce matin. Enfin je te raconterais quand nous nous verrons._

_« Rob... tu veux bien arrêter. » lui lançai-je en me tournant vers lui avec un regard méchant._

Il se mit à rire.

_H : Bon, je vais te laisser mi bella, je crois que je te dérange._

_L : Non, non mi chequita. C'est juste Rob qui ne tient pas en place._

_H : Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon. A Samedi et pas trop de bêtise._

_L : D'accord, à Samedi. _

_R : Au revoir Miss Calinours._

_H : Au revoir Mister Scamp._

Je raccrochai en riant au surnom qu'elle lui avait donné.

_« Toi, je vais te faire la peau. » lui lançai-je en le poussant sur le lit._

Je passai une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

_« Alors Mister Scamp, tu ne peux pas retenir un peu tes hormones ? » ris-je en passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt._

_« C'est quoi ce surnom ? » se mit-il à rire._

_« C'est Miss Calinours qui t'a surnommé comme ça. T'es pas fun, je n'ai même pas pu lui parler correctement. » boudai-je en me levant du lit pour sortir sur le balcon. _

Je m'appuyai sur la rambarde.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Je détestai quand elle me faisait la tête. Je me levai et allai la rejoindre sur le balcon. Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de la rambarde et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_« Je suis désolé. » fis-je avec une moue triste._

Elle se tourna et appuya son dos contre la rambarde en me regardant.

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Elle m'a dit que Kellan allait la chercher à l'aéroport Samedi. Je pense que notre Team Calinours va reprendre du service. » fit-elle en souriant._

_« Ça c'est une très bonne nouvelle. » fis-je en approchant mon visage du sien._

Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes en souriant.

_« Grrr... je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir plus d'une seconde, c'est vraiment frustrant. » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Pauvre petite chose fragile. » me moquai-je en posant mes lèvres sur son cou._

Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux alors que j'embrassais doucement son cou et descendait vers le creux de ses seins. Je léchai doucement sa peau qui avait un parfum de vanille irrésistible.

_« Hum... Rob... » gémit-elle en serrant son corps contre le mien._

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et la tirai doucement vers l'intérieur de la chambre en l'embrassant fougueusement. Je la fis basculer sur le lit et repris mes baisers.

_« Toc, toc, toc. »_

_« On est occupé. » criai-je en ne lâchant pas Lola._

Elle éclata de rire.

_« Ben quoi ? » fis-je en relevant la tête._

_« Rob, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de parler à Lola. » fit Kellan de derrière la porte._

_« J'arrive. » s'écria Lola en me poussant légèrement._

Je la rattrapai par le bras.

_« Rob, on aura tout le temps de continuer ça ce soir. » ricana-t-elle en posant un baiser sur mon nez._

Je m'affalai sur le lit en grognant de rage. Kellan allait me le payer.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Lola m'ouvrit enfin la porte et me fit entrer.

_« Je suis désolé de vous déranger. » m'excusai-je en voyant Rob allongé sur le lit._

_« Je vais te tuer. » fit Rob en se levant._

Lola se mit à rire et repoussa Rob sur le lit.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kel ? » me demanda-t-elle en revenant vers moi._

_« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller calmer mes nerfs. » s'exclama Rob en attrapant ces cigarettes sur la table de chevet._

Il posa un baiser dans le cou de Lola et me lança en riant :

_« Traite, avoue que tu l'as fait exprès. » _

Je ris à mon tour et il sortit de la chambre. Lola alla s'asseoir sur le lit et me regarda.

_« J'ai besoin de tes conseils. » lui avouai-je en allant m'asseoir à côté d'elle._

_« Je t'écoute. » me répliqua-t-il en souriant._

_« Je pense qu'Haily t'a mise au courant qu'elle arrivait Samedi. » commençai-je._

_« Oui. Et elle m'a aussi dit que tu devais aller la chercher. » me fit-elle savoir._

_« Toi qui es sa meilleure amie, tu crois qu'elle m'aimes toujours ? » lui demandai-je timidement._

_« Kellan, arrêtes de t'en faire avec ça. Haily t'aime toujours, tu n'as pas à en douter. Et d'ailleurs, je vais te laisser aller la chercher seul, ça vous permettra de vous expliquer. » me rassura-t-elle._

_« Merci Lola. Et encore désolé de vous avoir déranger. » m'excusai-je._

_« Tu rigoles, tu m'as sauvé des griffes de Tigrob. » répliqua-t-elle en riant._

_« Ma pauvre. » répliquai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

_« Allez, je te laisse aux griffes de ton chéri. On se retrouve ce midi pour dîner. » lui rappelai-je._

_« Yep, pas de souci, et si tu croises Rob, dis-lui que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre. » rit-elle._

Je refermai la porte et descendis dans le hall où je retrouvai Rob.

_« Hey Tigrob, Lola m'a fait dire de te dire qu'elle t'attendait sagement dans sa chambre. » lui lançai-je en riant._

_« C'est quoi encore ce surnom ? » soupira-t-il en finissant sa bière._

_« D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu lui mènes la vie dure. Je te croyais plus sage que ça moi. » ris-je en lui tapant l'épaule gentiment._

_« Pff. J'y vais, le devoir m'appelle. » répliqua-t-il en partant avec un grand sourire._

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être mignon tous les deux.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Tigrob ? C'était quoi encore ce surnom ? Attends que je l'attrape la miss. Je repris la direction de sa chambre et entrai sans frapper.

_« Merde, moi qui croyait que tu n'allais pas revenir. » ricana-t-elle._

Elle était appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon, tourné de mon côté. Elle s'était changé et portait un short blanc en jean et un petit débardeur noir à fine bretelle qui laissait entrevoir son ventre. Une vraie déesse comme à l'accoutumée. Je m'approchai doucement de la fenêtre et m'appuyai contre l'encadrement. Je sortis un paquet de ma poche. Elle regarda ma main avec envie et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_« Ah, je vois. Tu cherches à avoir du sexe en me ramenant un paquet de M&M's. » s'esclaffa-t-elle en s'approchant de moi._

Je lui tendis le paquet. Elle me regarda hésitante et essaya de s'en emparer, mais j'avais des réflexes plus vifs qu'elle et j'envoyai le paquet sur le lit derrière moi.

_« Pff, si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça. » me fit-elle en ne bougeant pas de l'endroit où elle était._

Je souris et sortis un autre paquet de ma poche. Je savais qu'elle était accro au chocolat, c'était sa petite faiblesse et je ne lui donnais que 5 minutes maximum avant d'aller sauter sur les paquets.

_« Maintenant des Smarties. » soupira-t-elle._

_« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. » me défia-t-elle en regardant le paquet avec envie._

Je le jetai aussi sur le lit et sortis un Kit-Kat, un Snicker, un Mars et un Bounty de ma poche que je lançai sur le lit aussi.

_« Grrrr... tu es vraiment un sadique. » siffla-t-elle en regardant les paquets sur le lit._

Je la regardai, elle était vraiment à mourir de rire à regarder les chocolats avec des yeux brillants. Elle rentra en courant et attrapa un paquet au passage avant de courir vers la salle de bain. Mais j'avais devancé son action et la rattrapai en la soulevant pour la jeter sur le lit.

_« Je t'ai eu. » ricanai-je en venant m'asseoir sur elle._

_« M'en fous, j'ai mes chocolats. » répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le Snickers et en mordant dedans._

_« Je sais, je suis une gourmande. » avoua-t-elle en mâchouillant le chocolat._

Elle avait du chocolat sur le coin des lèvres et je ne pus résister à la tentation. J'approchai doucement ma bouche et léchai ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et je pus ressentir le goût du chocolat en faisant glisser ma langue sur la sienne. J'avoue que c'était vraiment érotique comme petit jeu. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et elle attrapa un autre bout de chocolat qu'elle plaça entre ses dents. Je la regardai faire avant de laisser ma bouche aller rejoindre la sienne pour lui prendre le chocolat.

_« Le goût du chocolat est bien plus suave quand il est mélangé à ta salive. » m'exclamai-je avant de l'embrasser._

_« A moi maintenant. Laisse-moi m'asseoir, ça sera plus pratique. » me lança-t-elle en me repoussant sur le lit._

Elle s'assit en face de moi et me tendit le Kit-Kat. Elle me regardait avec un air amusé.

_« Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de ramener des chocolats, hein ? » la taquinai-je en ouvrant le paquet._

_« Oui. » répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Je mis un morceau de chocolat dans ma bouche et approchai mon visage du sien. Elle s'amusa à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant de poser ses lèvres douces et délicates sur les miennes. Sa langue se faufila entre mes dents et glissa sur la mienne. Nos langues se tournaient autour, s'enlaçaient, se chamaillaient. Je n'avais jamais tenté ce genre de chose avec mes ex, et j'en étais que plus heureux de découvrir ça avec elle. Ma main glissa doucement le long de sa jambe. Elle se redressa et se mit sur les genoux face à moi. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et les agrippa sauvagement sans lâcher mes lèvres. J'étais entrain de devenir fou. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et la collai violemment contre moi.

_« Toc, toc, toc. »_

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà pour cette fois !!! **

**A trés vite et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, car une petite review, c'est comme un câlin d'un Cullen alors que l'on déprime ! ;)**


	35. From Love To Rage, There's Only One Step

**annecullen69 : L'emmerdeur de la fin ? Ben devinez un peu, qui aime bien embêter les gens, surtout Rob ? Les retrouvailles de la Team Calinours arrive dans le prochain chapitre ;)**

**Pop'n Gum : Oui, le chocolat !! Rob a trouvé comment la mener par le bout du nez là ! D'ailleurs c'est pas bien ça, va falloir que Lola trouve un truc pour elle aussi le mener par le bout du nez. *réfléchis***

**sokyrandia : Je pense que vous allez vouloir la peau de l'emmerdeur hein ? Sadique ? Qui ça ? Moi ? Non. *fait-elle toute innocente* **

**aliecullen4ever : bien vu, il va faire une crise ! mais quand Rob s'énerve, c'est beaucoup plus drôle qu'effrayant ! lol**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Le dérangeur ? Il plaide coupable et demande que vous le punissiez ! lol**

**EMMA555 : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :D Kellan, le petit bouchon ? Hum... j'aime bien ce surnom :P**

**magicvanille : Je trouvais que Tigrob lui collait à la peau, mais attends la suite, tu ne vas pas être déçu, Tigrob se transforme en pantRob ! lol**

**andrea : Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Starshining : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop grossis car il y a encore de la nourriture dans ce chapitre ? :P**

**Mais... mais... mais... AlianneCarebear, elle est où ma review ? :( Non mais depuis quand on oublie sa bella ? :( Moi qui voulait te laisser le plaisir de punir le dérangeur, emmerdeur, incrusteur qui dérange Lola et Rob... Dommage pour toi :P**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse avec la suite, régalez-vous ! ;)**

* * *

**35. From Love To Rage, There's Only One Step**

**POV Lola**

_« EH MERDE, FAIS CHIER, ON NE PEUT VRAIMENT PAS ÊTRE TRANQUILLE ICI. » s'époumona Rob en se levant du lit._

J'éclatai de rire face à sa réaction.

_« Vas-y rigoles. Je te jure que tu vas y passer avant ce soir même s'il faut que je mette tout le monde dehors et fasse boucler l'hôtel pour ça. » me prévint-il en sortant sur le balcon avec son paquet de cigarette._

J'étais écroulée de rire en allant ouvrir la porte.

_« Et ben dis-donc, il a vraiment mangé du lion aujourd'hui. » s'esclaffa Kellan en entrant doucement._

_« ENCORE TOI ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT PASSER PAR LE BALCON OU QUOI ? » s'écria Rob depuis le balcon._

Je m'assis sur le lit tellement je rigolais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Kellan était plié aussi.

_« De toute façon, il est l'heure d'aller sur le plateau. » lui lança Kellan en regardant sa montre._

_« Mouais... » répliqua Rob en attrapant sa veste au passage et en attrapant ma main par la même occasion._

_« Oh, hey, doucement mon chou. » me moquai-je en attrapant mon sac et mon gilet au vol._

Nous descendîmes dans le hall en silence alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir mon fou rire. Rob serrait ma main dans la sienne comme s'il avait peur que je me volatilise. Kellan me regardait d'un air compatissant, mais moi, j'adorais quand il agissait ainsi, allez savoir pourquoi. Nous prîmes un sandwich en passant, et nous rendîmes sur le plateau. Le tournage se passa tranquillement. Il y avait un peu plus de fans que d'habitude autour du site.

_« Alors Tigrou, tu es calmé depuis tout à l'heure ? » s'exclama Kellan alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du plateau._

_« Tigrou ? C'est trop mignon ça comme surnom. » s'esclaffa Ashley._

Rob tira la langue à Kellan pour simple réponse. Nous décidâmes d'aller signer quelques autographes avant de partir. Les fans féminines nous perçaient les tympans en hurlant après Rob. Je sortais vraiment avec un sex-symbol.

_« Hey Lola, tu es libre ce soir ? » _

Je tournai mon visage pour apercevoir un petit groupe de garçon, avec casquette visée sur le crâne, jeans en bas des fesses et tee-shirt à slogan vulgaire. Je ne répondis pas.

_« Tu sais que tu t'amuserais bien mieux avec nous qu'avec ce plouc. » continua-t-il._

Je continuai à signer des autographes en les ignorant totalement.

_« Je te baiserais comme tu ne l'a jamais été. » s'exclama-t-il en me fixant perversement._

Rob enjamba la barrière et se rua sur le mec. Il lui foutu une droite et le mec se retrouva par terre en cinq secondes. Rob continuait à le frapper avec acharnement quand Kellan, Jackson et Taylor enjambèrent la barrière à leur tour pour les séparer. Ils emmenèrent Rob plus loin et je fus scotchée par sa réaction. J'étais restée là, figée sur place.

_« Lola, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Ashley en me prenant par le bras._

_« Hum... » fis-je en ravalant._

_« Allez, viens, on rentre. » me conseilla-t-elle en tenant mon bras._

Sur le chemin du retour, je revoyais encore la rage qu'il y avait dans le regard de Rob. Lui qui était toujours calme et qui ne prêtait jamais attention au paroles insultantes qu'avaient certains mecs sur son passage, là, il avait perdu son contrôle habituel.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'avais passé le tournage à repasser les images de mon échange ''chocolat'' avec Lola. Je me sentais tellement frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin. J'avais une envie folle d'elle depuis ce matin. J'avais vraiment hâte de retourner à l'hôtel.

_« Alors Tigrou, tu es calmé depuis tout à l'heure ? » s'exclama Kellan alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du plateau._

_« Tigrou ? C'est trop mignon ça comme surnom. » s'esclaffa Ashley._

Je tirai la langue à Kellan. Je suis sûr qu'en faite il était jaloux car ça faisait 2 semaines qu'il faisait ceinture. Les filles décidèrent d'aller signer quelques autographes avant de partir. Cette idée ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, pas que je n'aimais pas mes fans, quoique un peu bruyante à mon goût, mais je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible pour profiter à fond de ma Lola.

_« Hey Lola, tu es libre ce soir ? » _

Je regardai vers Lola et aperçus un groupe de jeune qui la dévorait du regard. Je sentis mon sang bouillir.

_« Tu sais que tu t'amuserais bien mieux avec nous qu'avec ce plouc. » continua-t-il._

Elle continua à signer des autographes en les ignorant mais je voyais que cela la gênait plus qu'autre chose. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à ce genre d'énergumène totalement irrespectueux. Lola était une fille très jolie, d'ailleurs j'avais souvent vu le regard qu'avait les hommes sur elle, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Elle était d'une gentillesse folle avec ses fans, ne refusant jamais un autographe, une photo ou un bisou. D'ailleurs, les journalistes et les producteurs s'intéressaient de plus en plus à elle, et sa côte de popularité grimpait en flèche. J'étais tellement fière d'elle.

_« Je te baiserais comme tu ne l'a jamais été. » s'exclama-t-il en la déshabillant du regard._

Alors là, c'était trop, je ne pouvais pas le laisser parler à ma chérie comme ça. J'enjambai la barrière et me ruai sur lui. En cinq secondes il se retrouva par terre alors que je le frappai de toutes mes forces. Je sentis des bras m'attraper et me ramener sur le chemin de l'hôtel. En quelques minutes, j'étais assis sur le banc du jardin de l'hôtel entourait par Kellan, Jackson et Taylor.

_« Mais tu as perdu la tête vieux ? » s'exclama Kellan en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Personne n'a le droit de parler à ma femme comme ça. » m'exclamai-je rouge de rage._

Les garçons me regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

_« Quoi ? Je trouve normal de la défendre. » m'expliquai-je._

_« Rob, tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? » me fit remarquer Taylor._

_« Quoi ? Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Tu aurais laissé ce pourri l'insulter? » m'énervai-je en me levant._

_« Rob, il ne parle pas de ça. Tu as utilisé le mot ''ma femme'' en parlant de Lola. » s'exclama Jackson._

_« Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi ? Et puis même si j'ai dis ça, il est où le problème ? » m'offusquai-je._

_« Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que l'on n'entend ce genre de chose de ta bouche. On a juste été surpris. » se justifia Kellan._

_« Pourquoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas capable d'être avec la même fille toute ma vie ? Eh ben, merci, ça me rassure sur ce que vous pensez de moi. » m'énervai-je en partant vers le hall._

Je repris la direction des escaliers et allai directement dans ma chambre... enfin la chambre de Lola plutôt. Je pris mon paquet de cigarette et allai m'asseoir sur le balcon pour essayer de me calmer. Lola ? Ma femme ? Lola Pattinson... ça sonnait bien en plus. J'eus un sourire niais sur mon visage en imaginant Lola en robe de mariée...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel, je vis Kellan, Jackson et Taylor assis au bar.

_« Il est où Rob ? » m'inquiétai-je en le cherchant du regard._

_« Il est monté. Il a complètement pété un câble aujourd'hui. Même nous on s'en est pris plein la tête. » soupira Kellan._

_« Je vais peut-être éviter d'aller le rejoindre alors. » soupirai-je._

_« Non, au contraire. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le calmer, crois-moi. » me fit remarquer Jackson._

_« Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui. » lui fis-je savoir._

_« Sur et certain. Tu as un effet bénéfique sur lui, ta présence l'apaise. » me confirma-t-il._

_« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être quelqu'un qui puisse l'apaiser, mais bon. » m'étonnai-je._

_« Que veux-tu, il l'aime sa petite femme. » s'exclama Kellan en riant._

Je souris légèrement à ce petit surnom que je trouvais mignon.

_« J'y vais alors. On se rejoint pour le souper ? » leur demandai-je._

_« Oui. A tout à l'heure Madame Pattinson. Sois sage. » s'esclaffa Taylor._

_« Pfff. » fis-je en partant vers les escaliers._

Arrivée dans le couloir, je me demandais s'il était parti dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne. Je commençai donc par la mienne et ouvris ma porte doucement. Il était là, assis sur le balcon avec un petit sourire en coin. Je m'approchai silencieusement de lui et me plaçai derrière sa chaise en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il posa sa main sur mon bras et leva le regard vers moi. Je vins poser mes lèvres contre son cou alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre mon estomac en fermant les yeux. Il s'abandonnait à moi comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

_« Je suis désolé... » s'exclama-t-il soudain en se levant et en se mettant face à moi._

Il avait le regard baissé vers le sol. Je passai mon index sous son menton pour qu'il me regarde.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai juste été choqué par ta violence. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. » lui expliquai-je en ne quittant pas ses yeux émeraudes._

_« Je sais... mais... je peux supporter que l'on m'insulte ou que l'on me manque de respect, je m'en fous carrément pour dire... mais là... je ne peux pas concevoir que l'on manque de respect à la femme que j'aime... Personne n'a le droit de te parler comme ce pourri l'a fait... Ça, je ne peux pas le digérer... » se justifia-t-il._

Je voyais un mélange de rage et de tristesse dans son regard.

_« Je t'aime, Rob. Et sincèrement, je suis vraiment touchée que tu réagisses comme ça pour me défendre. Mais tu ne le fais plus d'accord ? Ignore-les, ils n'en valent pas la peine. » lui assurai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou._

_« Tu es tellement compréhensive avec moi... tellement attentionnée... je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ça. » continua-t-il en enlaçant ma taille de ses bras et en me serrant contre lui._

_« Ne recommences pas à te dévaloriser, tu es quelqu'un d'unique qui mérite toute mon attention. Je t'aime justement pour ce que tu es, tu es plein de qualité, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, et pourtant tu devrais. » insistai-je._

_« Alors là, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas plus confiance en toi que moi. Tous les hommes te dévorent des yeux, tu es femme intelligente, délicate, attentionnée, drôle, tolérante, pleine de générosité et en plus tu es une vraie déesse. Beaucoup d'hommes rêveraient d'être à ma place en ce moment. Je lis la presse de temps en temps, j'ai lu un article la dernière fois dans un magazine masculin, et tu arrives cinquième dans le top des filles les plus sexys. Tu dépasses même Beyoncé, Shakira et Jennifer Lopez. Johnny Deep, Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt et Ben Affleck rêvent de tourner un film avec toi. Tu es le modèle de pleins de gamines. Tu es une femme parfaite pour beaucoup d'homme sur cette planète. » m'avoua-t-il._

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

_« Où as-tu lu ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de magazine. » m'étonnai-je._

_« Je n'ai pas pu résister quand je t'ai vu en couverture du magazine. » me confessa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_« Tu sais, sincèrement, je m'en fous que les autres mecs me regardent. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. » lui confiai-je en l'embrassant tendrement._

_« Tu l'as encore ce magazine ? » lui demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure._

Il se mit à rire et partit vers sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et il revint quelques secondes après avec le magazine dans les mains.

_« Attends, je vais te lire leur commentaire. » sautilla-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_« Je t'écoute. » _

Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire :

_« Lola Reyes, jeune actrice de 26 ans, qui joue actuellement le rôle de Kate Denali dans le dernier film de la saga ''Twilight'' fait fondre les cœurs par sa sensualité et sa gentillesse. D'origine franco-espagnole, elle a débuté sa carrière en jouant de petits rôles dans des séries télé avant de décrocher ce rôle dans ''Breaking Dawn''. Les acteurs les plus célèbres comme Johnny Deep, Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt ou encore Ben Affleck avouent sans complexe rêver de tourner un film avec elle. Son talent est incontestable et sa modestie est une qualité qu'elle a gardée malgré son succès grandissant. Malheureusement pour nous tous, elle file depuis bientôt trois mois le parfait amour avec Robert Pattinson qu'elle a rencontré sur le tournage de ''Breaking Dawn''. Leur amour a l'air fort et sans faille au grand regret de leurs fans respectives. En tout cas, malgré tout, nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur qu'il mérite. »_

Je le regardai sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre d'être reconnu par des acteurs aussi prestigieux.

_« Wow. » lançai-je en prenant le magazine. _

_« Tu vois que tu es aimée. » me confirma-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules._

_« Le principal c'est que toi tu m'aimes, le reste, je m'en moque. » lui avouai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien._

_« Allez, allons dîner avant que je ne puisse me retenir de te sauter dessus. » me taquina-t-il en posant un baiser tendre et délicat sur mes lèvres._

_« Nous avons le reste de la soirée et de la nuit pour arranger ça. » le titillai-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure._

Il me prit par la main et nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres dans le restaurant. J'aimais cet homme plus que ma vie.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Lola m'avait encore une fois apaisé. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour me calmer. Je remerciai le ciel d'avoir envoyé cet ange sur mon chemin pour me rendre la vie plus facile.

_« Tiens, voilà Monsieur et Madame Pattinson. » s'exclama Taylor en nous voyant arriver._

Je lui jetai un regard noir alors que tous avaient éclatés de rire. Même Lola s'était mise à rire. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte. Je tenais sa main depuis que nous étions sortis de la chambre et ne la lâchais plus.

_« Je suis désolé les gars pour tout à l'heure. » m'excusai-je en les regardant._

_« Pas de souci, vieux. C'est oublié. » me rassura Kellan._

_« Enfin, le mec, par contre, il va prendre quelques temps pour oublier. » se mit à rire Ashley._

_« On va t'appeler Robert Tyson, maintenant. » s'esclaffa Nikki._

Tout le monde riait et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi. C'est fou comme je me sentais détendu avec Lola à mes côtés. Elle caressait le dessus de ma main avec son pouce dans une infinie douceur. J'étais aux anges.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous retournâmes dans la chambre de Lola après avoir pris deux fondants aux chocolats pour manger en tête à tête. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux.

_« Quelle journée. » soupira-t-elle._

Je posai les desserts sur la table et allai m'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle avait les bras posés à côté de sa tête et son haut était légèrement soulevé me laissant voir sa peau laiteuse. Je passai délicatement mes doigts sur son ventre et tournai autour de son nombril avant de venir poser mes lèvres au même endroit. Je passai ma langue dans son nombril alors que je faisais glisser mes mains le long de ses côtes pour soulever un peu plus son débardeur.

_« Hum... Rob... tu ne veux pas que l'on mange d'abord le dessert ? » me demanda-t-elle en restant dans la même position._

_« C'est toi mon dessert. » lui fis-je remarquer en remontant mes baisers sur son estomac._

Elle se mit à rire, magnifique son pour mes oreilles, et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

_« Rob, mangeons le dessert et après je suis entièrement à toi. » me lança-t-elle en se redressant et en ouvrant les yeux._

_« Entièrement à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aime ces trois mots. » lui répliquai-je avec un sourire radieux._

_« Je te reconnais bien là, mon Robichounet. » s'esclaffa-t-elle en se levant._

_« Eurk, je déteste ce surnom. » grimaçai-je._

Elle éclata de rire et alla s'asseoir sur le balcon. Je pris les deux fondants et deux coca dans le frigo et allai la rejoindre. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement sans se quitter des yeux.

_« Il est bon ? » lui demandai-je en la regardant manger._

_« Oui, et le tien ? » me demanda-t-elle à son tour._

Je plongeai ma cuillère dans le fondant et l'avançai vers ses lèvres. Elle me regarda en souriant et fit de même. Nous goûtâmes nos desserts respectifs et je terminai mon dessert le premier. Je continuai à la regarder manger avec envie. Elle approcha sa cuillère de mes lèvres et au moment où j'allais m'emparer de ce délicieux morceau de fondant, elle retira la cuillère et la plongea dans sa bouche en riant. Je la regardai en boudant. Je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas à ma moue boudeuse. Elle me regarda et trempa son doigt dans le chocolat avant de l'approcher de mes lèvres. Je léchai goulument son doigt avant de le prendre complètement dans ma bouche et de le mordiller. Je vis ses joues devenir rouge. Elle finit son dessert tranquillement et après avoir finit nos boissons, nous retournâmes à l'intérieur.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'adorais m'amuser à ce genre de jeux sensuels avec lui. Mais quand il avait mordillé mon doigt, j'avais ressenti des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Il ferma la fenêtre et le volet et se tourna pour me regarder. Je le regardais avec un sourire en coin en m'approchant de lui. Il me plaqua contre lui et vint embrasser mon cou. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux en basculant légèrement la tête en arrière. Il savait exactement où poser ses lèvres pour me faire perdre tout mes moyens. Je sentis ses mains s'aventuraient sous mon haut et caressaient délicatement le bas de mon dos. Sa bouche faisait des choses exquises dans mon cou et il le savait que c'était une partie très sensible chez moi.

_« Hum... Rob... » l'interpellai-je._

Il continua ses baisers et ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge qu'il détacha.

_« Rob... » soupirai-je._

Il redressa la tête et planta son regard dans le mien en faisant doucement glisser les bretelles de mon débardeur.

_« Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour depuis ce matin et je peux te dire que ma frustration est à son comble en ce moment. Alors, même si quelqu'un vient frapper, même si un portable sonne, même si l'immeuble prend feu, je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas eu un orgasme digne de ce nom. » me lâcha-t-il le regard plein de détermination._

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand il parlait comme ça. Je passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt et lui ôtai avec délicatesse. Puis le repoussai sur le lit et passai une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches avant de poser mes fesses sur son bas-ventre. Je sentais que son désir était déjà bien réveillé.

_« On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est pressé par ici. » ris-je en posant une main sur son membre à travers le tissu de son jean._

_« Il est en manque de toi et de ton petit corps suant de plaisir. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix éraillé._

Je le regardai en riant puis ôtai délicatement mon débardeur et mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains vinrent aussitôt se poser sur mes seins et ses doigts commencèrent à torturer mes tétons avec avidité. Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, je me retrouvai sur le dos tendit que Rob mordillait mes mamelons de ses dents. Ses mains descendirent vers mon short, il détacha le bouton et fit glisser la fermeture. Il fit glisser mon short le long de mes jambes et le jeta à travers la chambre.

_« Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment à cran mon petit Robichounet. » ricanai-je._

_« Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi sexy, ma Lolita. » répliqua-t-il en posant des baisers sur ma toison à travers le tissu de ma culotte._

Celle-ci ne traîna pas longtemps et alla rejoindre mon short au milieu de la pièce. Il me faisait vraiment rire par moment, quand il essayait de jouer le mauvais garçon, ça sonnait tellement faux.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'écartai doucement ses cuisses pour aller plonger ma langue sur son intimité que j'aimais tant. J'adorais savourer le nectar de sa jouissance et la voir tellement impuissante quand elle prenait du plaisir. Je fis doucement glisser ma langue jusque ses lèvres intimes déjà humides et l'enfonça légèrement dans sa féminité. Je faisais tourner ma langue alors que mes mains caressaient ses seins avec ardeur. Je partis ensuite à la découverte de son bouton de plaisir que je mordillai et suçotai passionnément. Je sentais son petit corps se cambrer et sa respiration devenir saccadée. Je lâchai son intimité des lèvres pour laisser mes doigts prendre place. Je fis doucement glisser un doigt en elle en torturant son clitoris de mon pouce. Je fixais mon regard sur elle alors qu'elle avait attrapé le drap et que sa main se resserrait fortement autour, mon membre devenait douloureux tant ce spectacle était excitant. Je glissai un deuxième doigt en elle et accélérai mes mouvements et ma pression sur son clitoris. Elle se cambra alors que je sentis son intimité se resserrer violemment autour de mes doigts et elle atteignit l'orgasme en criant mon nom.

_« ROB !!!!! »_

J'étais remonté à bloc et ne la laissai même pas reprendre son souffle. Je retirai mon jean et mon boxer et m'enfonçai doucement en elle. Je commençai des mouvements lents et lointain en elle alors que mes lèvres allèrent retrouver les siennes dans un baiser sensuel et suave.

_« Oh oui... » gémit-elle entre mes lèvres en ondulant ses hanches au même rythme que moi._

_« J'adore quand tu oses me montrer que tu aimes. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille en accélérant le rythme._

Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et les agrippa fermement avant de venir presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle suçotait mes lèvres et les mordillait avant de lâcher son emprise et se cambrait de nouveau.

_« Est-ce que tu aimes ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » lui susurrai-je en m'enfonçant profondément jusqu'à buter contre son point G. _

_« Plus vite... Plus fort... » gémit-elle le souffle court._

Je sentis sa féminité se resserrer autour de mon membre et il ne me fallut pas plus pour atteindre moi aussi le summum de l'extase. Je m'écroulais contre elle et posai ma tête sur sa poitrine en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. C'était toujours magique et explosive avec elle. Je me sentais renaître à chaque fois. Elle caressait doucement mes cheveux en glissant ses doigts entre mes mèches. Après quelques instants, je redressai la tête et la regardai, le menton appuyé contre son buste.

_« Tu es belle dans n'importe quelle situation, mais quand tu te lâches pendant l'amour, c'est juste un spectacle grandiose. » lui confiai-je en caressant son cou du bout des doigts._

Elle sourit et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge tomate. J'adorais ça chez elle, quand elle rougissait, je trouvais ça tellement mignon. Je me glissai à côté d'elle et remontai le drap sur nous. Elle vint poser sa tête sur mon torse comme elle le faisait toujours et une de ses mains caressait mon torse.

_« Je suis tellement bien avec toi. » me confia-t-elle._

_« Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je me rappelle encore, la nuit que nous avons passé tous les deux dans ta chambre, quand nous avons été enfermé. Et toutes les fois où nous nous sommes rapprochés sans aller jusqu'au principal. Je me sentais tellement coincé, fébrile, sans défense face à toi au début. C'était fou comme tu pouvais m'intimider. » me rappelai-je._

_« C'était pareil pour moi. J'avais envie de te sauter dessus mais un fil invisible me retenait. » m'avoua-t-elle à son tour._

_« Nous en avons fait du chemin depuis. » confirmai-je en posant un baiser sur son front._

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda.

_« Je t'aime. » me fit-elle._

Son regard parlait pour elle, je voyais une étincelle et une sincérité qui valait tous l'or du monde. Je lui souris et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Je t'aime. » murmurai-je entre ses lèvres._

Elle reposa sa tête et nous nous endormîmes très rapidement.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Quoi vous en pensez ?**

**Qui veut régler le compte de l'emmerdeur ? :P**

**Des reviews, des reviews, je suis en manque de reviews !!!!! **

**Et un petit commentaire en appuyant sur le bouton vert sera le bienvenu ! ;)**


	36. The Comeback

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. *fais les yeux de cocker* **

**J'avais le syndrome de la page blanche, autant vous dire que ce chapitre à pris du temps à être écrit.  
**

**J'espère qu'au moins il vous plaira. :$**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon long retard et que vous ne cesserez pas de me lire à cause de ça ! :$**

**Maintenant, petite tour d'horizon de mes revieweuses :**

***fan-par-hasard21 = J'avais envie de montrer un nouveau trait de personnalité de notre Robichou ! :)**

***TwilightAddictCindy = Merci d'être aussi fidèle ma belle ! :) Et le chapitre que tu attendais tant est ici !!! :)**

***Pop'n Gum = Contente que ce chapitre t'ai autant plu !!! :D**

***aliecullen4ever = Tu vas aider Rob à le frapper ? Méchante fifille :P**

***nounette36 = Merci merci merci merci beaucoup !! Ça me touche vraiment ce genre de review !! Merci d'avoir volé à mon secours et j'espère que j'aurais la chance d'avoir encore une review après ce chapitre ! ;)**

***Alianne-Carebear = Bon, mi chequita, as-tu été sage cette semaine pour avoir le droit aux retrouvailles avec ton homme ? :P J'espère qu'au moins ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes vu le temps que j'y ai passé ! :(**

***annecullen69 = J'ai comme l'impression que le ROB rebelle et bad boy plaît à mes lectrices, hein ? :P**

***HEFIDA = J'espère que ces 6 premiers chapitres t'ont plus ! :)**

***AnZeLe42100 = Taylor, c'est Taylor !! lol Contente que ma fic te plaise ! :)**

***Starshining =Bon, tu n'auras pas de problèmes de kilos cette fois-ci !!! ;)**

**Voilà, voilà !!! Alors plongeons maintenant dans une petit chapitre remplis d'amour, cause It's the Team Calinours !!! :D  
**

**Ce chapitre est un POV Haily/Kellan uniquement et pas de lemon à l'horizon.**

**Bonne lecture lectrices adorées !!!! :)**

**

* * *

36. The Comeback**

**POV Haily**

Il était 6 heures du matin et j'étais à l'aéroport de Montréal pour prendre l'avion direction Vancouver. Kellan devait venir me chercher à l'aéroport et même si j'avais hâte de le voir, j'étais anxieuse à cette idée aussi. Pierre m'avait accompagné et les autres du groupe devaient arriver demain. Quand j'embarquai enfin, je sentis mon estomac se resserrer.

_« Haily, tu es sûre que ça va ? » me demanda Pierre qui était assis à côté de moi._

_« Mouais... » soupirai-je en jouant avec mon bracelet._

_« C'est lui qui te l'a offert ? » m'interrogea Pierre._

_« Oui. Il doit venir me chercher à l'aéroport. » lui avouai-je._

_« Ça s'est arrangé entre vous ? » me questionna-t-il._

_« Oui et non. Je pense que nous allons pas mal discuter. Mais l'interview que tu m'as fait lire, m'a permis de me rendre compte de ses sentiments pour moi... et de mes sentiments pour lui en même temps. » lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire._

Oui, effectivement. Cette interview m'avait prouvé à quel point il était prêt à tout pour me retrouver. J'avais vraiment été dure avec lui, je ne l'avais même pas laissé s'expliquer, mais j'étais comme ça, je partais toujours au quart de tour. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir, et je l'aimais... oui je l'aimais... plus que tout...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, tellement impatient d'aller chercher Haily à l'aéroport. Elle devait arriver à 11 heures et je piétinais déjà alors qu'il n'était que 8 heures. Ne supportant plus de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, je descendis dans le hall pour prendre un café en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi matinal que moi pour parler. Arrivé dans le hall, je pris mon café et allai m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Bizarrement c'était très calme le matin à cette heure-ci.

_« Déjà levé Mister Calinours. »_

Je me tournai et aperçus Lola qui était à première vue aussi matinale que moi.

_« Oui, je tourne en rond. » avouai-je en soupirant._

_« Tu stresses ? » ricana-t-elle en allant commander un chocolat._

Elle revint s'asseoir en face de moi et me regarda avec tendresse.

_« Allez Kel, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Je suis sûre qu'Haily est dans le même état que toi en ce moment. Sauf qu'elle est à plusieurs mètres d'altitude contrairement à toi. » me taquina-t-elle._

Cette fille était extra, elle arrivait toujours à me faire rire. Je comprenais qu'Haily l'ai choisi comme amie. Et je comprenais aussi Rob... Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle l'a abandonné au saut du lit ou quoi ?

_« Tu as abandonné ton Tigrob ? » la taquinai-je à mon tour._

_« Ouais... J'en peux plus là. » se mit-elle à rire en secouant la tête._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » l'interrogeai-je en riant._

_« Il est increvable... » m'avoua-t-elle en soupirant._

_« Ben attends, il est jeune, en pleine forme et passe ses nuits avec une bombe à ses côtés, alors je le comprends. Quel homme pourrait résister ? » lui fis-je remarquer en riant._

_« Ouais, ben justement. Au moins nous, les femmes, nous ne nous laissons pas autant guider par nos hormones. » lui répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

_« Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas ce que Rob m'a raconté sur toi en tout cas. » la taquinai-je en lui tirant la langue aussi._

Elle me regarda avec les yeux ronds.

_« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? » s'affola-t-elle._

_« Ah ben, je peux pas le dire, c'est un secret entre lui et nous. Mais je peux te dire qu'il adore raconter les petits détails croustillants de vos relations. Comme l'ascenseur par exemple. » lui fis-je savoir avec un sourire en coin._

_« Comment ça ''lui et nous'' ? A qui il raconte ça ? Je vais le tuer. » s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant._

_« Nous = Moi, Jackson et Taylor. Et ne rougis pas ma belle, nous te voyons sous un nouveau jour grâce à lui. Il en a de la chance le Rob. » continuai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_« Grrr... désolé, mais j'ai un compte à régler là. Bonne chance mon petit bouchon. » me fit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue._

Oops, je crois que Rob va m'étrangler. Je regardai ma montre et vit qu'il était 10h00. Je me décidai donc à partir vers l'aéroport.

Arrivé là-bas, je m'assis sur un banc et attendis en ne faisant que regarder ma montre. Plus l'heure approchait et plus je stressais intérieurement. Que devais-je faire ? La laisser venir à moi ? Allez vers elle ? Pouvais-je la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser ? Arggg, pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ? Je vis un fleuriste devant l'entrée du hall. Hum... pas mauvaise idée. Je me levai et allai lui acheter un bouquet de roses rouges. Je regardai ma montre et entendis l'hôtesse annoncer que le vol en provenance de Montréal venait d'atterrir. Bon... C'est le moment...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Plus les heures défilaient et plus je sentais mon cœur accélérait. J'étais juste entrain de devenir folle. Qu'allais-je faire face à lui ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Que devais-je dire ?

_« Haily, tu comptes descendre ou rester dans l'avion ? » m'interpella Pierre en riant._

Je redressai la tête et le regardai sans bouger.

_« Allez, tout va bien se passer. » me rassura-t-il en me tendant sa main._

Je respirai un grand coup et finis par me lever. Arrivé dans le hall, Pierre me retint par le bras.

_« Je dois y aller, je te laisse. On se retrouve Lundi. Profite bien de ton week-end, et bonne chance. » me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Merci... » réussis-je à dire._

Je m'avançai doucement dans le hall, scrutant les alentours pour trouver Kellan. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis, et qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher. Mais soudain mes pensées furent brisées quand je l'aperçu à quelques mètres de moi. Il était toujours aussi beau. Il portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait bien ses muscles. Il portait une casquette-béret beige et avait un bouquet dans les mains. Il me regardait avec un léger sourire mais je pouvais voir sa nervosité à travers son regard. Je me sentais tellement nerveuse et triste de le voir comme ça. Lui qui d'habitude avait une joie de vie débordante. Comment mon départ avait pu rendre son regard aussi vide ?

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Je scrutais le hall quand je croisai enfin son regard. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle avait un jean bleu légèrement moulant et un chemisier mauve. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et étaient légèrement ondulées. Je la regardais sans savoir quoi faire. Elle me fit un léger sourire et s'approcha doucement de moi. J'avais juste envie de courir vers elle et de la serrer très fort dans mes bras. Je sentais les larmes monter en moi et secouai la tête pour essayer de me calmer. Elle était maintenant face à moi et nous étions juste connectés par nos regards.

_« Salut ! » lançai-je en ravalant._

_« Salut ! » répliqua-t-elle._

Je lui tendis le bouquet et elle me fit un de ces sourires que j'aimais tant.

_« Merci. » me dit-elle en s'approchant plus prés de moi. _

Elle posa sa valise et vint doucement se blottir dans mes bras. J'attendais ce moment là depuis 2 semaines, ses câlins m'avaient tellement manqué. Je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » murmurai-je en soupirant._

_« Toi aussi. » me répondit-elle en redressant la tête pour me regarder._

Son regard, ses sourires, sa voix, son odeur... Tout d'elle m'avait tellement manqué... Je posai un baiser sur son front et attrapai sa valise pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Je plaçai ses bagages dans le coffre et lui ouvris la porte pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Un silence s'était installé dans la voiture, et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, je dois dire.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je lui fis un léger sourire et m'approcha doucement de lui. Si je m'étais écouté, je me serais mise à courir pour rejoindre ses bras tellement rassurant. J'avais un nœud dans l'estomac et une boule dans la gorge mais je devais rester calme. J'arrivai enfin en face de lui et nous restâmes quelques instants à nous regarder.

_« Salut ! » lança-t-il en ravalant._

_« Salut ! » répliquai-je._

Il me tendit le bouquet et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était tellement adorable, tellement attentionné... Aww, mon Kellan...

_« Merci. » lui dis-je en m'approchant plus prés de lui. _

Je posai ma valise et hésitai quelque instant avant de finalement me blottir dans ses bras. Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et posa des baisers sur le dessus de ma tête.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » murmura-t-il en soupirant._

_« Toi aussi. » lui répondis-je en redressant la tête pour le regarder._

Sa présence m'avait tellement manqué... Son sourire, son regard, ses bras et son corps musclés, son odeur, sa voix... J'étais dépendante de tout ça... Rien que de ressentir sa présence me rendait sereine. Il posa un baiser sur mon front et attrapa ma valise pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Il plaça les bagages dans le coffre et m'ouvris galamment la porte de sa voiture. Il n'osait pas parler et moi non plus. Le silence avait pris place dans la voiture, et je détestais ce sentiment de frustration, d'hésitation... Le trajet se passa finalement assez vite. Il se gara devant l'hôtel et ouvrit le coffre pour prendre mes bagages. Nous allâmes jusqu'au hall où tous les autres étaient déjà.

_« Haily. » s'écria Ashley en fonçant vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Salut Ashley. » fis-je en souriant._

Je vis mi bella au loin qui couru vers moi.

_« Mi chequita !! » s'écria-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Tu m'as manqué mi bella. » lui confirmai-je en la serrant dans mes bras aussi._

Tous vinrent ensuite me saluer un par un en me disant que je leur avais manqué. Ils m'avaient tous manqué aussi, j'avoue.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'étais tellement heureux de la savoir de nouveau parmi nous... Mais surtout de la savoir prés de moi. Une fois qu'elle eut salué tout le monde, je pris sa main pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin que l'on se retrouve seul. Je pense que l'on avait beaucoup de chose à se dire et j'espérais fort que cette conversation se finirait par nos retrouvailles définitives. Elle me suivit sans rien dire et nous prîmes la direction de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser dormir dans la chambre de Lola, maintenant qu'elle était revenue, je voulais rester avec elle 24h/24, 7j/7. J'avais trop souffert d'être loin d'elle. Je posai sa valise dans le coin de ma chambre et m'assis sur le lit. Elle resta quelque instant debout sans me regarder puis s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle regardait à l'extérieur sans rien dire. Je finis par décider de me lancer.

_« Haily... »_

_« Kellan... »_

Nous avions parlé en même temps et elle s'était tournée pour me regarder. Je me levai et allai la rejoindre prés de la fenêtre.

_« Je suis désolé Kellan... J'aurais du te laisser parler... J'aurais du te croire... Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi... J'ai été idiote de croire à tout ça...Je m'en veux tellement... » me dit-elle en laissant ses larmes couler._

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

_« J'ai été idiot aussi de ne pas te retenir... De ne pas t'avoir forcé à m'écouter... J'étais tellement perdu sans toi, si tu savais... Haily, je t'aime tellement... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant... » lui avouai-je à mon tour en la gardant contre moi._

Elle redressa doucement la tête et me regarda.

_« Kellan... Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses souffrir autant à cause de moi... Je suis impardonnable... » sanglota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse._

_« Je te pardonne, et j'espère que tu pourras faire de même. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ta présence. Tu as pris une place irremplaçable dans ma vie et je veux que tu la gardes. Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en prie. » la suppliai-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes._

_« Je t'aime... Et... Je ne compte pas t'abandonner de si tôt, crois-moi. » me rassura-t-elle en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts._

Elle était tellement adorable, tellement... tout pour moi.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Je ne comptais pas l'abandonner, loin de là. Il était tout ce qui comptait dans ma vie à présent. Il se blâmait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. Aww, mon calinours...

_« Je t'aime ma puce. » fit-il en approchant doucement son visage du mien._

_« Je t'aime aussi. » lui répondis-je en passant ma main derrière sa nuque._

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Une de ses mains était dans le bas de mon dos tandis que l'autre passait délicatement dans mes cheveux. Je ne voulais plus décoller mes lèvres des siennes... ses lèvres si douces et apaisantes... ses baisers emplis de tendresse et d'amour... ses mains tellement délicates sur moi... sa douceur... comme une peluche que l'on prend dans ses bras et que l'on n'a jamais envie de relâcher... Oui, il était comme une peluche entre mes mains, loin du garçon fort que l'on peut voir au premier abord. Il était un garçon doux, attentionné, aimant, plein de bonnes intentions... Un homme, un vrai... Il relâcha quelques instants mes lèvres et posa son front contre le mien.

_« Ça fait tellement du bien de te retrouver. » chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux._

Je fermai les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_« Je me sens tellement bien avec toi. » continua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le mien._

_« Je me sens tellement moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être quelqu'un de fort, je peux être moi, avec mon petit cœur d'artichaut, et mon allure de nounours. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire._

_« Mais j'aime les nounours, et j'aime les cœurs d'artichaut. » répliquai-je avec un grand sourire._

_« Et je t'aime aussi... » ajoutai-je en allant doucement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Nous finîmes par aller nous asseoir et il me posa plein de questions sur mes répétitions, mes futurs concerts... Nous avions quasiment passé l'après-midi à discuter et aussi s'embrasser. Tout ça m'avait tellement manqué.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

Cette journée avec elle m'avait rendu euphorique. J'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur habituelle. Je l'avais bombardé de question sur ses 2 semaines loin de moi. Je voulais savoir tout ce qu'elle avait fait, dit, vu, enfin tout quoi. Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu. Finalement, nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres au restaurant de l'hôtel. Nous arrivâmes main dans la main alors que tout le monde était déjà installé.

_« Aww, nos calinours sont de retour. » s'exclama Lola avec un grand sourire._

_« Et oui. » répliqua Haily avec le même sourire._

Je la regardai puis pris ses joues entre mes paumes avant d'aller l'embrasser avec tendresse.

_« Aww, qu'ils sont mignons. » lança Ashley._

_« Un vrai petit couple modèle. » ricana Jackson._

_« Mouais... je ne dirais pas ça moi. » s'esclaffa Rob._

_« Tu insinues quoi par là ? » lui répliquai-je._

_« Que vous êtes loin d'être un couple sage une fois la porte de la chambre passé. » répliqua Taylor en riant._

_« Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu vas raconter des bêtises à ma chérie, je t'étrangle. » ajouta Rob avec un regard diabolique._

_« Personne ne touche à mon Calinours, non mais. » lança Haily en me serrant contre elle._

_« C'est juste que Monsieur n'a pas apprécié que je dise à Lola qu'il parlait de leur rapports intimes avec nous. » ricanai-je._

_« Ah oui ? Il a dit quoi ? Raconte. » sautilla Ashley._

_« Kellan... » me menaça Rob._

_« Je peux juste te dire que Lola est loin d'être une fille sage, bien au contraire. » dis-je en riant._

Lola planqua son visage rouge pivoine dans l'épaule de Rob.

_« Toi, je te jures. » soupira-t-il en serrant les dents._

Tout le monde était mort de rire alors que Haily me tapa l'épaule.

_« Méchant Calinours. Tu seras puni pour la peine. » me lança-t-elle avec un air sérieux._

Je savais très bien que je la ferrais craquer, j'avais mon moyen de pression...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Haily**

Il pouvait vraiment être lourd par moment. Pauvre Lola. En même temps, je me doutais qu'elle devait être assez dominatrice avec Rob, elle avait toujours eu un caractère assez fort. Mais ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de déranger Rob, j'avais même l'impression qu'il aimait bien ce trait de caractère chez elle. Enfin pour dire que Kellan était pas cool de dire ça. Mais en même temps Rob n'était pas cool non plus de raconter ça à ses potes. J'espérais que Kellan ne faisait pas la même chose avec ses potes... Arfff, je préfère ne pas y penser. Le repas se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur, j'avoue que tout ça m'avait énormément manqué. Je ne me sentais tellement pas à l'aise avec les filles et garçons de mon âge. Mais avec eux, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une femme et non pour une gamine. Je me sentais accepté et à ma place. Après le repas, tout le monde s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Lola avait pris la direction de celle de Rob. Enfin, je dirais plutôt qu'il l'avait traîné de force même. (Rires) Kellan m'avait pris par la main et conduit dans sa chambre. De toute façon, il était hors de question que je dorme sans lui cette nuit. A peine entré dans la chambre, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille en posant des baisers dans mon cou.

_« Kel...lan. » soupirai-je avant qu'il ne m'embrasse fougueusement._

Il me fit tomber sur le lit alors que sa main caressait mon estomac du bout des doigts. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, caressant sa nuque du bout des ongles. Il ne lâchait pas mes lèvres, m'offrant un baiser des plus passionnés. Quand il retira enfin ses lèvres des miennes, il plongea son regard dans le mien avant de poser son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux. Je pris son visage entre mes mains en posant des baisers sur sa mâchoire.

_« C'est tellement bon de te retrouver. » murmura-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux._

Je lui répondis par un sourire avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'allongea finalement sur le dos et j'allai poser ma tête sur son torse en entrelaçant ma main à la sienne. J'avais retrouvé mon nounours, celui que j'aimais tant, celui qui était doux, attentionné, parfois un peu fougueux et spontané, il était lui, et c'est ce qui me faisait vraiment craquer chez lui.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Kellan**

J'aimais tellement être avec elle, elle était tellement différente des autres filles que j'avais pu rencontrer. Elle me laissait juste être moi, sans me juger. Elle m'aimait pour ce que j'étais vraiment, et non pour ce que je voulais montrer de moi. Elle avait su entrer dans ma carapace.

_« Haily... » l'interpellai-je._

Elle redressa la tête et posa son menton sur mon torse pour me regarder.

_« Oui. » fit-elle en souriant._

_« Tu commences quand ta tournée ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Je pars dans 8 jours pour rejoindre le groupe à Montréal. Nous allons faire notre premier concert là-bas. » me répondit-elle._

_« Haily... Tu sais que je n'ai pas de tournage de prévu avant 4 mois. » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« Oui, je sais. » confirma-t-elle en souriant légèrement._

J'en avais tellement envie... mais... si jamais elle ne voulait pas ? Peut-être que c'était trop tôt pour lui demander ça ? Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous nous étions retrouvés... bien que pour moi, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être ma petite amie pendant ses 2 semaines loin de moi...

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kellan ? » me demanda-t-elle en caressant ma joue de sa main._

_« Je voulais juste savoir si... » commençai-je difficilement._

_« Si quoi ? » insista-t-elle._

_« Accepterais-tu que je vienne avec toi à Montréal ? » tentai-je avec un sourire crispé._

Elle me sourit et posa un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

_« Bien sûr. Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir. » me confirma-t-elle._

_« Et est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient au faite que je te suive pendant toute ta tournée ? » risquai-je timidement._

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, appuyés contre mon torse et me regarda avec un regard pétillant.

_« Tu es sérieux ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Très sérieux. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui. » lui avouai-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille._

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire avant de venir m'embrasser.

_« Alors ? Ça veut dire que tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bagages ? » demandai-je penaud._

_« Mieux que ça, tu auras une place exclusive à mes côtés. » ricana-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi._

_« Merci. » dis-je en la serrant contre moi._

_« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? » s'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête de nouveau._

_« Merci de faire partie de ma vie. Merci de me prendre tel que je suis. Merci de m'aimer pour moi. Merci pour tout. » lui confiai-je en caressant sa joue._

_« Merci d'être toi Kellan et merci de me laisser une petite place dans ta vie. Et merci de m'avoir pardonné de t'avoir fait souffrir. » répliqua-t-elle en laissant couler une larme._

_« Hey, je ne veux plus que tu pleures ma puce. C'est fini tout ça. Maintenant, c'est toi et moi, uniquement toi et moi, plus rien n'a d'importance hormis nous. Je t'aime et aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je ferrais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. » la rassurai-je en la serrant contre moi._

_« Je t'aime... pour toujours... » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule et sa tête sur mon torse._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant doucement s'endormir dans mes bras. Elle était tout pour moi... Elle était toute ma vie désormais...

* * *

**Alors ? :$**

**Je passe un petit appel aux lectrices qui me lisent sans laisser de review : même juste un mot me ferait grand plaisir, donnez-moi juste vos avis, vos pensées... J'ai besoin d'encouragement ... :(**

**Allez, je vous laisse et j'essaye de poster le next chapitre le plus vite possible. **

**A très vite et on appuie sur le bouton vert !!! :)**


	37. Stay With Me

**Hello les amies !!! J'espère que toutes mes lectrices vont bien ? Bon, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, uniquement POV Rob-Lola. Un chapitre plein d'amour... **

**Comme d'habitude je réponds aux reviews de mes fidèles lectrices:**

**Pop'n Gum : Contente que les retrouvailles t'aient plus !! :)**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Encore merci pour tous ces compliments, j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude :$**

**Nouvellesromans : Merci Virginie ! :) Contente que cela t'est plu ! :)**

**tiftif25 : De rien et voilà la suite ! ;)**

**Alianne-Carebear (alias Haily ! hihi) : Aww, je suis vraiment rassurée que cela t'ait plu ! Ouf !!! lol**

**annecullen69 : Merci !! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! :$**

**nounette36 : Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour l'article sur ton blog !! :) C'est vraiment très gentille, merci ! Et merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)**

**magicvanille : Kellan le lourdeau adorable ? lol Fait attention Haily n'est pas loin ! lol ;) J'ai juste essayé de faire des acteurs ce que je pense qu'ils sont car malheureusement, je ne les ai jamais rencontré en vrai ! :( Snif !!! JE VEUX VOIR ROB !!!! Oops, sorry ! *rougis comme une tomate***

**fan-par-hasard21 : Eh non, pas de vengeance... enfin pour le moment ! lol**

**Starshining : Heureuse que cela t'ait plu ! ;)**

**.... : Merci beaucoup !! :)**

**Bon voilà, je n'ai oublié personne ! **

**Bonne lecture les n'enfants ! lol **

* * *

**37. Stay With Me**

**POV Lola**

Jeudi... nous sommes déjà jeudi... Dans deux jours, je reprendrai le chemin de Montréal, loin de toutes ses choses magnifiques que j'ai vécu ici... Loin de mes nouveaux amis... Loin de Rob...

_« A quoi tu penses mon cœur ? » me lança justement Rob._

_« A rien. » mentis-je en lui souriant doucement._

Nous étions dans sa chambre, allongés sur le lit, après notre avant dernière journée de tournage. Je m'étais habituée à ne pas le quitter de la journée, nous étions ensemble sur le tournage, lors de nos jours de repos, la soirée, la nuit... Il allait tellement me manquer...

_« Lola ? » m'interpella-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue._

_« Hum. » fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

_« Tu veux bien me chanter un truc ? » me demanda-t-il timidement._

_« Hey, d'habitude c'est moi qui demande ce genre de chose. » lui lançai-je en riant._

_« Oui, ben là, c'est moi qui le demande. » me fit-il avec un sourire en coin._

Et dire que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser en plus... Il savait exactement quoi dire ou faire pour me faire céder à tous ses caprices... Il se leva et attrapa sa guitare pour se rasseoir sur le lit.

_« Allez mon cœur, je veux t'entendre chanter rien que pour moi. » insista-t-il en attrapant ma main pour me tirer._

_« Mais je ne suis pas chanteuse, moi. » râlai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés._

_« Peut-être, mais moi j'aime bien ta voix. » répliqua-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue avant de me tendre sa guitare._

Grrr... Faut que je fasse une thérapie pour apprendre à lui dire non...

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

J'aimais tellement l'écouter chanter de sa voix sensuelle. Si elle n'acceptait pas ce que j'allais lui demander après, j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à me passer de ces moments complices avec elle... A me passer de ses sourires, de son regard, de ses baisers, de sa peau tellement douce... Je ne voulais tellement pas me retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle... Elle comptait beaucoup trop pour moi... Elle prit la guitare et commença à gratter quelques accords avant de se mettre à chanter.

_'' Je voudrais juste une fois  
Caresser ta peau blanche.  
La faire glisser entre mes doigts  
De ta nuque jusqu'à tes hanches.  
Je n'ai pas pu quitter mes draps, ce matin,  
J'avais la sensation de ton corps sur le mien._

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer,  
Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez,  
Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux,  
Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux._

_Je poserai sur ma bouche  
L'effluve d'un baiser.  
D'un tout petit oiseau-mouche  
Pour que tu cherches à l'attraper.  
Dans la lumière, j'ai le droit de tout tenter,  
Pour que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais._

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer,  
Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez,  
Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux,  
Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux.  
_

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer,  
Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez,  
Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux,  
Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux._

_Sans en venir aux mains,  
Sans avenir certain,  
Chute sur mes reins,  
Planche sur mes seins,  
Tel un chat,  
Blottis-toi._

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer,  
Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez,  
Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux,  
Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux._

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer  
Là, lasse de t'effleurer.''_

Alors si en plus elle se met à me chanter des trucs érotiques, je ne vais jamais pouvoir la laisser partir loin de moi. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé en me regardant avec un sourire en coin, je reposai doucement la guitare avant de me jeter sur elle pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

J'avais à peine terminé qu'il se jeta sur moi comme un fauve.

_« Hey, doucement mon amour. » ricanai-je alors qu'il passait ses mains sous mon tee-shirt._

_« Tu me rends fou, je ne peux plus me contrôler avec toi. » me répliqua-t-il en cherchant le bouton de mon jean._

Il me faisait juste rire, il n'était tellement pas crédible quand il jouait les mauvais garçons.

_« Si tu réagis comme ça à chaque fois que je te chante une chanson, je vais chanter beaucoup plus souvent. » m'esclaffai-je en passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt._

Il était entrain de se battre avec le bouton de mon jean qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever et moi j'étais juste morte de rire de le voir s'acharner.

_« Mais aide-moi au lieu de rire. » s'exclama-t-il en me regardant avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Je préfère te laisser te débrouiller comme un grand garçon. » le taquinai-je en caressant doucement son torse du bout des ongles._

Il réussit enfin à défaire le bouton et mon jean se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce en quelques secondes. Ma culotte prit le même chemin rapidement et il se plaça entre mes cuisses pour s'enfoncer en moi en un coup de rein.

_« Putain Rob, tu es bien pressée. » m'écriai-je sous le choc de la brutalité dont il faisait preuve._

_« C'est de ta faute, tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé. » répliqua-t-il en donnant des coups de reins brutaux et irréguliers._

Jamais il ne m'avait montré ce côté bestial qu'il avait. J'étais un peu choquée, mais en même temps, ce côté chez lui me plaisait bien aussi.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle me rendait complètement fou, jamais je n'avais été aussi brutal avec elle, mais je n'y pouvais rien, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Je sentais son rythme cardiaque accéléré et son souffle devenir irrégulier. Elle se cambrait sous mes coups de reins et gémissait mon nom entre deux soupirs. Elle était tellement érotique mais ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle était sensuelle sans rien faire, naturellement sensuelle.

_« Rob... » gémit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux._

Elle agrippa fermement mes cheveux et me tira vers elle pour atteindre mes lèvres. Son baiser était passionné et fougueux, nos langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, se battaient en duel, et ses cris de plaisir alors qu'elle arrivait vers la délivrance étaient étouffés entre mes lèvres. Son intimité se resserra autour de mon membre et je n'attendis pas longtemps pour la rejoindre au nirvana. Ça aussi ça allait me manquer si nous étions séparés.

_« Wow... » s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son souffle._

_« Comme tu dis. » fis-je en me laissant rouler sur le dos en prenant sa main dans la mienne._

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi avant que je ne me relève du lit pour aller vers la salle de bain. J'y avais planqué quelque chose que je lui avais acheté ce matin, ne voulant pas qu'elle le voit avant ce soir. Quand je revins dans la chambre, elle avait remis sa culotte, mais était resté juste en tee-shirt au dessus. Elle était assise sur le lit, me regardant bizarrement.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Il revint dans la chambre avec les mains derrière le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il me cachait encore celui là ? Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, toujours avec les mains derrière le dos et passa son bras autour de mon épaule. En tournant ma tête, j'aperçus un petit tigre blanc en peluche.

_« Comme ça tu penseras à moi quand je ne serai pas là. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

Je pris la peluche dans mes bras et le regardai avec les yeux remplis d'amour.

_« Je vais l'appeler Tigrob alors. » répliquai-je en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_« Lola... Je... Tu sais que dans deux jours, tout ça sera fini. » me lança-t-il._

Je sentis un nœud dans ma gorge se former. Bien sûr que je le savais... Je savais qu'il allait rentrer à Londres et moi à Montréal... que notre seul contact serait le téléphone ou les mails... qu'il allait me manquer... et qu'une peluche ne suffirait pas à pallier ce manque... Je sentis les larmes monter en moi, mais essayai de ne pas le montrer.

_« Oui... Je sais... » répondis-je simplement avec un sourire triste._

Il s'assit face à moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes sans lâcher mon regard.

_« Lola... Je t'aime... Je... Je ne m'imagine pas passer des mois loin de toi... Je ne visualise pas de me réveiller le matin sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras... Je ne projette pas de ne vivre sans ton regard, ton rire, tes sourires... » me confia-t-il._

_« S'il te plaît Rob... » fis-je les larmes aux yeux en détournant la tête pour éviter de fondre en larmes._

Car j'allais finir par fondre en larmes s'il continuait à me dire tout ça. Il savait très bien que je l'aimais et que je ne me voyais pas vivre sans lui après tout ce que nous avions vécu, mais, nous avions chacun notre vie, est-ce que notre relation était faite pour durer hors tournage ?

_« Lola... » fit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains._

Je fermai les yeux avec forces pour ne pas affronter son regard.

_« Lola, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. » insista-t-il._

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, laissant les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

_« Viens avec moi à Londres. » me lança-t-il._

Je restai à le regarder comme une idiote, me demandant s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il me demandait.

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Ma décision était prise depuis longtemps, je ne voulais pas que l'on soit séparé. Elle comptait trop pour moi pour que je puisse passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans elle.

_« Rob... Je ne peux pas quitter ma vie comme ça... sans être sûre... imagine que je parte avec toi et que quelque mois plus tard, rien ne vas plus entre nous... » m'expliqua-t-elle._

_« Mais ça fait 4 mois que l'on vit ensemble, et... tout va bien entre nous... » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« 4 mois ce n'est rien dans une vie... et... vivre ensemble, ce n'est pas la même chose... tu le sais bien tout ça... » me rappela-t-elle._

_« Alors viens juste pour les vacances pour commencer. Si ça peut te rassurer. Mais sache que de mon côté, je suis prêt à m'installer avec toi, à partager ma vie avec toi, à me marier, à avoir des enfants, à finir ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime Lola, plus que tu ne le penses à première vue. Notre relation n'est pas sans lendemain pour moi, je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi. » lui répliquai-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

Oui, je voulais commencer, passer et finir ma vie avec elle... Jamais je n'avais aimé une fille autant avant elle... Elle m'avait apporté tout ce qui manquait à ma vie... La perdre me détruirait... Mais j'avais cette impression qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose à mon égard...

_« Lola... rassure-moi... tu ne comptes pas rentrer à Montréal sans... enfin, tu ne comptes pas partir et m'oublier... » lui demandai-je les larmes aux yeux._

Elle caressa doucement ma joue, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues.

_« Bien sûr que non. Je... Je suis vraiment idiote d'avoir pu croire que nous repartirions chacun de notre côté... J'ai... J'ai juste peur... Peur de te perdre... Peur que tu changes d'avis une fois que nous serons installés ensemble... Peur que tu te lasses de moi... Que tu rencontres une fille mieux que moi... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Rob... Je t'aime trop... Et ça me fait peur d'être aussi dépendante de toi... » m'avoua-t-elle._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles... J'avais vraiment cru qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi.

_« Viens passer les vacances avec moi, chez moi. Nous aurons le temps de parler de tout ça. Mais ne rentre pas chez toi samedi, suis-moi. Je ne veux pas être aussi loin de toi. » lui proposai-je en souriant._

Elle me regarda quelques instants et me sourit doucement.

_« D'accord. » me répondit-elle avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras._

_« Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes. » lui chuchotai-je en posant des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête. _

Elle redressa la tête et prit dans ses bras la peluche que je venais de lui offrir.

_« Tigrob peut venir aussi ? » me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue d'enfant._

_« Hum, je ne sais pas. Je doute qu'il puisse s'accorder avec Patty. » la taquinai-je._

_« C'est soit nous deux, soit personne. » me lança-t-elle avec un regard déterminé._

_« Bon d'accord, mais je te préviens qu'il ne dort pas avec nous. » lui répliquai-je en riant._

_« On verra bien. » répliqua-t-elle en se levant du lit._

Mais où elle se sauve encore ?

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Lola**

Je redressai la tête et pris dans mes bras la peluche qu'il venait de m'offrir.

_« Tigrob peut venir aussi ? » lui demandai-je avec une petite moue d'enfant._

_« Hum, je ne sais pas. Je doute qu'il puisse s'accorder avec Patty. » me taquina-t-il._

_« C'est soit nous deux, soit personne. » lui lançai-je avec un regard déterminé._

_« Bon d'accord, mais je te préviens qu'il ne dort pas avec nous. » me répliqua-t-il en riant._

_« On verra bien. » répliquai-je en me levant du lit._

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me mettre sur mes jambes qu'il me rattrapa par le bras et me fit de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

_« Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? » ricana-t-il en me bloquant contre le matelas._

_« Là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place. » lui expliquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

_« Ah d'accord, ne te sauves pas par la fenêtre. » répliqua-t-il avant de me voler un baiser._

_« Faut voir. » le taquinai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_« Attention, j'ai Tigrob en otage. » me fit-il remarquer en prenant la peluche dans ses bras._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Il sait toujours comment faire pour me faire céder. Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, il était assis sur le lit, sa guitare entre les mains.

_« Ah, tu vas me jouer quelque chose. » lui lançai-je avec un grand sourire._

Je m'assis face à lui et il leva les yeux vers moi.

_« Non, je veux que tu me chantes encore un truc. » m'avoua-t-il avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Encore ? » ricanai-je._

_« J'aime quand tu chantes pour moi. Allez juste une chanson après je ne t'embête plus... pour aujourd'hui. » me supplia-t-il avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Grrrr... Tu n'es pas possible toi. » soupirai-je en prenant la guitare._

Allez, un truc bien provocant, rien que pour le taquiner... hihi

********************************************************************************************************************

**POV Robert**

Elle soupira et prit la guitare pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'adorais la voir promener ses doigts agiles sur les cordes (bon sur mon corps aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire) et sa voix chaude et suave me donnait des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je me plaçai derrière elle, mes mains autour de sa taille et ma tête posée sur son épaule. Elle posa un baiser sur mon nez avant de commencer à jouer.

_'' Je ferai des poses pendant des heures,  
Je ferai comme tu me diras.  
Juste une pause pour ton quatre heures,  
Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.  
A faire de l'œil à ton viseur,  
A la merci du déclencheur._

_Serions-nous partis pour faire,  
Plus amples connaissances de moi ?  
Mon petit, je n'ai que faire,  
Des caprices de ton beau Leïca.  
Occupe-toi de cette petite fleur,  
A la merci de ton chargeur._

_Joli mateur,  
Fini le temps des concours amateurs,  
Ça ne me fait pas peur, joli mateur.  
T'inquiète, moi je t'ai dans le collimateur,  
Tremblerait-t-il, mon beau sniper ?  
Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer au docteur ?  
Risques et péril en ta demeure.  
C'est moi qui t'ai dans le collimateur,  
Écoute parler ton âme sœur._

_Rince-toi l'œil de mon bonheur,  
De te voir suer comme ça.  
Soulage-toi de ton erreur,  
De m'avoir invitée chez toi.  
Viens donc à portée de cœur,  
Laissons faire le retardateur._

_Joli mateur,  
Fini le temps des concours amateurs,  
Ça ne me fait pas peur, joli mateur.  
T'inquiète, moi je t'ai dans le collimateur,  
Tremblerait-t-il, mon beau sniper ?  
Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer au docteur ?  
Risques et péril en ta demeure.  
C'est moi qui t'ai dans le collimateur,  
A toi le flip, à moi l'honneur._

_Joli mateur,  
Fini le temps des concours amateurs,  
Ça ne me fait plus peur, joli mateur.  
T'inquiète, moi je t'ai dans le collimateur,  
Tremblerait-t-il, mon beau sniper ?  
Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer au docteur ?  
Risques et péril en ta demeure.  
Tu ne passeras pas un mauvais quart d'heure,  
Ne t'en vas pas comme un voleur.  
Pauvre petit amateur.''_

Ma parole, elle le fait vraiment exprès ce soir. Elle veut m'achever avec tout ses sous-entendus. Elle posa ma guitare sur le sol et passa ses bras derrière ma nuque.

_« Tu me cherches aujourd'hui ? » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en posant des baisers dans son cou._

_« Non, je t'ai déjà trouvé. Et ce n'est qu'une chanson, joli mateur. » ricana-t-elle._

_« Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre, petite coquine. » répliquai-je en passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant son ventre et son estomac du bout des doigts._

Elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule et ferma les yeux. Ce genre de moment était tout simplement magique, j'adorais quand elle se laissait aller, sereine et détendue. J'aimais juste pouvoir passer des moments de complicités avec elle. Rien qu'elle et moi...

* * *

**Credit Chanson : ''Belle à en crever'' - Olivia Ruiz / ''Dans le collimateur'' - Emma Daumas  
**

**Voilà !!! Bon, le chapitre est un peu plus court, mais c'est pour éviter de vous faire trop attendre !**

**Allez, une petite review, surtout qu'il ne reste plus que 2-3 chapitres avant la fin ! :(**

**A trés vite !! **


	38. The End Of A Beautiful Adventure

**Bonjour mes chéres lectrices adorées !!! :D**

**Alors, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui a un goût de fin ! :(**

**J'espère ne pas vous rendre trop triste quand vous le lirez ! :$  
**

**Bon, avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je vais répondre, comme à mon habitude, à mes revieweuses :**

**Alianne-Carebear : Parles pour toi !! Tu vas faire le tour du Canada avec ton calinours !!! :P**

**TwilightAddictCindy : Et oui, bientôt la fin, sniff ! Merci de me suivre et me supporter depuis le début ! :D**

**fan-par-hasard-21 : Tigrob, j'aime bien ce pseudo !! lmao ! Je trouve que ça correspond bien à son côté romantico-rebelle ! lol**

**nounette36 : Merci pour l'article, faudra que tu me donnes le lien de ton blog !!! et contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !! :D**

**Pop'n Gum : Merci ! :$ J'espère que les prochains chapitres seront à la hauteur et que tu aimeras tout autant ! :$**

**Starshining : Je remarque que beaucoup parmi vous on craqué sur le coup de la peluche, que voulez-vous, je suis encore une grande enfant... comme Rob, je pense... hihi**

**annecullen69 : Ah ben non, ne t'excuse pas !!! J'aime provoquer de telle réaction !! lol**

**magicvanille : J'espère que le teaser t'a plu ? :P Tu étais en Italie avoue ???!!! Chanceuse !!! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir rencontrer Rob en vrai... :( Mais bon... Un rêve iréel encore... En tout cas, je suis contente de réussir à retransmettre les acteurs assez proche de la réalité. :D Et que ça te plaise ! :)**

**Yumie76 : Oui, alors c'est quoi ça ? Je vais devoir te donner une punition ? *bon okay, je ne suis pas du tout crédible :$* Je suis contente que ma fic te plait toujours. :) Alors je vais répondre à tes deux questions :**

**Question 1 : Rob va-t'il demander Lola en mariage et va-t'elle dire oui ??**

**Peut-être... peut-être pas... C'est une surprise !!! :D**

**Question 2 : aprés les 2 dernier chapitres, y aura des OS du genre Ash et je ne sais pas qui ou Jazz et je ne sais pas qui non plus ?**

**Il y en aura un sûr, et peut-être des autres après, au gré de mon imagination !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !!! :D**

* * *

**38. The End Of A Beautiful Adventure**

**POV Lola**

Voilà, c'était le dernier jour de tournage aujourd'hui. Nous venions de rentrer à l'hôtel mais nous devions nous retrouver ce soir. Rob avait eu l'idée de passer toute la soirée et la nuit dans sa chambre. Il avait poussé son lit dans un coin et installé des sacs de couchages. Il y aurait Haily et Kellan, Jackson et Ashley, Taylor, Kristen et Nikki, et nous deux. Je me doutais que cette soirée allait être amusante. Je préparais tranquillement des trucs à grignoter pendant que Rob était parti prendre sa douche. Il ressortit juste enroulé dans une serviette et les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Un sex-symbol en chair et en os... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête en me disant que j'avais une chance incroyable de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il s'approcha de moi et enserra ma taille de ses bras, me fixant dans les yeux.

_« Vous désirez jeune homme ? » me moquai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux._

_« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. » répliqua-t-il._

Il avait l'air un peu tendu, bien que je ne sache pas du tout pourquoi.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'inquiétai-je._

Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Drôle de façon de parler, tiens. Il relâcha mes lèvres et continua de me regarder.

_« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » me questionna-t-il._

_« Oui... » fis-je sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir._

_« Et tu sais que je me fous que le monde entier le sache ? » continua-t-il._

_« Hum, hum... Tu me l'as prouvé à maintes reprises. » lui confirmai-je en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts._

_« Et nous nous étions promis de ne faire ni photoshoot, ni interview ensemble ? » ajouta-t-il._

_« Oui... » fis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_« J'ai changé d'avis... » me lança-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_« Oui, mais encore. Où veux-tu en venir ? » lui demandai-je en secouant la tête._

_« J'ai un bon ami à Londres, qui est journaliste pour le magazine ''Vanity Fair'' anglais. C'est quelqu'un de confiance et il aimerait que nous fassions une interview et un shoot ensemble... Je sais que je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais... J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu es la femme de ma vie... et ça calmera peut-être les autres journalistes aussi... » m'expliqua-t-il._

Je restai perplexe devant ce soudain changement de position. Pourquoi voulait-il faire ça maintenant que le tournage était fini ? J'avais un peu de mal à le suivre par moment...

* * *

**POV Robert**

Je sais que je lui avais dis des milliers de fois le contraire, mais j'en avais marre de me cacher. J'en avais marre de tous ses appels et même mon manager me harcelait avec ça. Et puis, je trouvais ça amusant finalement.

_« Je sais que je t'avais dit le contraire... Mais... »_

_« Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis. » me coupa-t-elle en venant m'embrasser._

Et ça veut dire ?

_« Tu es d'accord alors ? » lui demandai-je avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Oui. Mais pas de question concernant notre intimité et pas de photos dénudés. » se mit-elle à rire._

_« Alors là, il n'y a pas de danger. » lui confirmai-je en riant._

Elle continua à rire avant de venir poser sa tête contre mon torse. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer cette fille. Elle partit prendre sa douche pendant que je descendais au bar pour prendre des boissons. Ça allait être une petite soirée sympa. Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'avais eu cette idée suite à la réflexion qu'elle m'avait faite lorsque je lui avais dit un de mes fantasmes. Alors là, ce soir, tout était réunis pour, et je n'avais pas oublié, loin de là. Mais comme elle, semblait ne pas s'en rappeler, ça allait être encore plus drôle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec une jolie petite robe noire assez courte, parfaitement parfait pour ce que je lui réserve...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Nous passions une superbe soirée entre potes, à rire, parler, chanter, danser... C'était vraiment sympa de faire un petit truc juste entre nous.

_« J'ai une l'idée d'un jeu, mais ce soir, il n'y a pas de langue de bois, on se dit tout, d'accord ? » s'exclama Ashley._

Oh my god, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore concocté la miss ?

_« Ouaip, très bonne idée. » répliqua Nikki avec un grand sourire._

Tout le monde était d'accord, au plus grand plaisir d'Ashley qui sautillait.

_« Alors, première question. Chacun doit répondre franchement, on a dit pas de langue de bois. Quelle personne dans cette pièce seriez-vous prêt à embrasser ? Hors vos chéris, bien sûr. » nous demanda-t-elle._

Je le savais que ça allait être ce genre de question, c'est tout du Ashley ça.

_« Moi, je dirais Nikki. » commença Kellan._

_« Bon, si je ne peux pas choisir mon Calinours, je dirais Rob. » répondit Haily._

_« Tout le monde. » s'exclama Kristen._

_« Moi seulement les filles, mais les 5. » continua Taylor._

_« Pareil. » ajouta Jackson._

_« Moi les 4 mecs. » fit Ashley._

_« Pareil. » confirma Nikki._

C'était au tour de Rob de répondre, et j'avoue que sa réponse m'intéressait.

_« Moi que les mecs. » répondit-il en riant._

_« Non, mais sérieusement. » lui lança Kristen en riant._

_« Personne à part Lola. Et je suis sincère. » fit-il en me regardant._

Je posai ma main sur la sienne en lui souriant. Il était tellement adorable.

* * *

**POV Robert**

Si l'on m'aurait posé la question en début de tournage, j'aurais facilement dit toutes les filles de la pièce, mais maintenant, je ne me voyais plus embrasser une autre fille que Lola juste pour m'amuser.

_« Lola ? » s'exclama Ashley._

_« Si vraiment, j'étais obligé de choisir une personne, je pense que je prendrais Kristen. » fis-je en riant._

_« Je savais que tu avais adoré ça. » répliqua-t-elle fière d'elle._

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire.

_« Bon, seconde question pour les garçons uniquement : imaginez qu'il ne reste plus que les 5 filles de la pièce comme femme sur terre, laquelle choisiriez-vous comme partenaire ? Sachant que vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre votre chérie. » continua Ashley._

Kellan regarda autour de lui.

_« Ashley. » répondit-il._

_« Lola. » s'exclama Taylor._

C'est marrant, mais je m'en serrais douté de celle-là.

_« Haily. » fit Jackson à la grande surprise de tout le monde._

Je regardai autour de moi. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans ma Lola, moi... Quel jeu à la con. Je voyais Lola qui me regardait avec un léger sourire.

_« Bon, ben, je dirais... Kristen. » lâchai-je pas vraiment convaincu._

_« A vous maintenant. » s'exclama Kellan._

_« Oui, allez, les filles, c'était justement la prochaine question. » nous confirma Ashley._

Ah oui, intéressant, j'ai vraiment hâte de connaître la réponse de Lola.

_« Rob. » commença Haily._

Je ne savais pas que j'avais la côte avec elle aussi. (Rires)

_« Rob. » fit aussi Kristen._

_« Kellan. » répondit Ashley._

_« Rob. » continua Nikki._

_« Hey ben, tu en as des filles à tes pieds Robbie. » ricana Jackson._

Je souris légèrement attendant de savoir la réponse de ma chérie, bien que je devinais un peu ce qu'elle allait répondre.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Ma fois, ce jeu est bien, mais seulement quand on ne doit pas y jouer.

_« Alors Lola ? » s'impatienta Ashley._

Je soupirai légèrement, tout le monde avait répondu, alors allons-y.

_« Taylor. » répondis-je sans réfléchir._

Après avoir continué à répondre aux questions d'Ashley, nous finîmes par nous installer dans nos sacs de couchages pour regarder un DVD. Haily partageait le duvet de Kellan, Ashley celui de Jackson, Nikki s'était mise avec Kristen et Taylor était tout seul. Je m'étais installée entre les cuisses de Rob et avait appuyé ma tête sur son torse. Il avait enserré ma taille et posait des baisers sur mon épaule et dans mon cou.

_« Ça ne te rappelle rien ce scénario ? » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en caressant doucement mon estomac par dessus ma robe._

De quoi, il parle ?

_« Non... » lui dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_« Sac de couchages, pièces pleins de monde, cachotteries sous le duvet... » commença-t-il à énumérer en glissant doucement sa main vers mon bas-ventre._

Oh putain, j'avais complètement oublié son fantasme. J'étais restée bouche-bée. Il ne voulait quand même pas... ?

_« Je vois que je t'ai rafraîchis la mémoire. » murmura-t-il alors que sa main glissait le long de ma cuisse et remontait ma robe jusqu'à mon nombril._

_« T'es sérieux ? » m'étonnai-je en regardant si les autres ne remarquaient rien._

_« Oh que oui. Laisse-moi juste faire et regarde l'écran de la télé. Ils ne se rendront compte de rien à condition que tu sois silencieuse. » me chuchota-t-il en écartant doucement mes cuisses._

Il me fit remonter les genoux contre ma poitrine et je sentis sa main écarter doucement le bout de tissu qui le séparait de mon intimité. Reste plus qu'à être discrète maintenant. Il commença à caresser doucement mon clitoris en le faisant glisser entre ses doigts. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur l'écran, j'étais plutôt entrain d'observer les autres pour voir s'ils ne se doutaient de rien. Son doigt glissait doucement vers ma fente déjà humide de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. J'avoue que c'était encore plus excitant de devoir se cacher. Il fit glisser un doigt en moi en faisant de léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui m'arrachèrent un soupir de plaisir. Ashley se tourna pour me regarder et je fis semblant de bailler avant de lui sourire. Elle n'en fit pas plus de cas et retourna se blottir contre son chéri.

_« Silence mon cœur, sinon tout le monde va savoir ce que je suis entrain de te faire. » ricana-t-il en posant des baisers dans mon cou._

_« Facile à dire, j'aimerais bien t'y voir moi. » répliquai-je en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui._

_« Je vais t'aider. » murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Il glissa un deuxième doigt en moi et titilla mon clitoris de son pouce alors que son autre main s'était glissée sous ma robe pour aller jouer avec un de mes tétons. Il me ferait faire vraiment n'importe quoi celui-là.

_« Hey vous deux. Ce n'est pas bientôt fini les roulages de pelles. » s'exclama Kellan en riant._

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous pour nous regarder.

_« Ouais, un peu de sérieux les jeunes. » rajouta Jackson en riant._

_« Pro...mis... » bafouillai-je alors que je sentais une chaleur familière envahir mon intimité._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lola ? » s'étonna Ashley sans me lâcher du regard._

_« Rob, arrêtes ça... » murmurai-je en cachant mon visage dans son cou._

Sa seule réponse fut l'accélération de ses doigts en moi. Je sentis mon intimité se resserrer autour de ses doigts et j'étouffais mon cris de plaisir dans son cou quand l'orgasme me frappa violemment.

_« Ah, j'ai compris !!!!! » ricana Kristen._

_« Quoi ? » firent tout le monde en la regardant._

_« Rob est entrain de lui faire des cochonneries sous le duvet. » s'exclama-t-elle en riant._

Ils se mirent tous à rire alors que je n'osais plus sortir ma tête du cou de Rob. Il allait me le payer, je vous le jure. Je sortis doucement ma tête alors qu'il replaçait ma robe correctement avec un grand sourire.

_« C'était bon au moins ? » ricana Kellan en ouvrant la lumière._

_« Grrr.... » fis-je en remontant le duvet sur ma tête._

_« Ah, je crois que Lola est partie faire des cochonneries à son tour. » s'esclaffa Haily._

_« Allez vous faire foutre !!! » fis-je en restant la tête planqué sous le duvet._

_« La prochaine fois, dites-le nous, on pourra se joindre à vous. » s'exclama Taylor en riant._

Je sortis la tête du duvet en le regardant.

_« Alors là, rêve toujours. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

Nous finîmes tous par rire de cette situation. Tout ça allait vraiment me manquer...

* * *

**POV Robert**

J'avoue que ça m'avait bien faire rire tout ça. J'aurais pu m'arrêter et attendre que tout le monde soit rivé de nouveau sur l'écran pour reprendre, mais j'avais trouvé ça vachement excitant de continuer. Et puis, c'est une petite revanche pour ce qu'elle avait dit ce soir là... Finalement, après le film, nous nous étions tous endormis dans nos duvets. Dernière soirée entre amis, tout ça allait vraiment me manquer. Mais j'espérais que nous pourrions refaire une soirée de temps à autre pour se retrouver. Ce matin-là, nous avions pris notre petit déjeuner tous ensemble avant de remonter pour préparer nos valises. Taylor, Jackson, Nikki, Kristen et Ashley allaient reprendre la direction de leur appartement à Los Angeles. Kellan allait suivre Haily autour du Canada pour sa tournée. Et moi, je repartais à Londres avec Lola. J'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle est acceptée de me suivre. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas repartir sans elle.

_« Ah non, pas de pleurs les filles. » m'exclamai-je en les voyant en larmes._

J'avais le cœur gros aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer quand même. Les garçons vinrent me rejoindre.

_« Faudra se faire une soirée retrouvailles assez vite, hein ? » fit Kellan en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Ouais, j'espère bien. Prends soin d'Haily, d'accord. Et ne te bagarre pas avec ses fans masculins. » le taquinai-je._

_« Je vais essayer. » ricana-t-il._

Kellan... Mon frérot... Nous avions partagé tellement de délire ensemble... Nous étions des gamins quand nous commencions à nous chambrer...

_« Jack, si tu as besoin d'un guitariste pour ton groupe, tu me fais signe. » ricanai-je en le serrant dans mes bras._

_« Pas de soucis, je t'appelle dans la minute. » répliqua-t-il en riant._

Jackson... Mon compagnon de musique... J'étais sûre qu'il allait déchaîner les foules avec son groupe...

_« Tay, je suis désolé que Lola m'ait préféré à toi, mais de toute façon, elle était trop âgée pour toi. » ricanai-je en lui tirant la langue._

_« Pfff, je t'ai juste laissé gagner, c'est tout. » répliqua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras._

Taylor... Mon petit frère... Celui qui avait aussi était mon adversaire à l'arrivée de Lola... Mais bon... Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, Lola était tellement attirante...

_« Bon, j'y vais, nous avons pas mal d'heure de vol à traverser. » fis-je en voyant Lola venir me rejoindre._

_« Tu vas nous manquer Robichou. » s'exclama Ashley en me prenant dans ses bras._

_« Tu vas me manquer aussi ma sauterelle. » répliquai-je en la serrant fort dans mes bras._

Ashley... Ma petite sauterelle... Toujours là pour remonter le moral des gens et pour donner de la joie partout où elle passe...

_« Prends soin de toi Rob, et prends soin de Lola surtout. » s'exclama Kristen en venant me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Prends soin de toi ma belle. Et je suis là si tu as besoin. » lui dis-je en posant un baiser sur son front._

Kristen... Je la considérais comme une petite sœur... J'avais eu la fâcheuse manie de vouloir la protéger... Comme l'aurait fait son grand frère...

_« Robbie, j'espère vraiment que tu seras heureux avec Lola, car tu le mérites tout autant qu'elle le mérite. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre. Tu vas me manquer. » fit Nikki en venant à son tour me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Promis, tu vas me manquer aussi. » répliquai-je en la serrant contre moi._

Nikki... Nous avions été proches à une période... Mais nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble finalement... Mais j'étais vraiment heureux d'être resté en bon terme avec elle...

_« Prends-soin de mi bella, sinon je t'étrangle. » me glissa Haily à l'oreille avant de se mettre à rire._

_« Promis, fait attention à toi aussi. » répliquai-je à mon tour._

Haily... Qu'est-ce que je l'adorais cette fille... Elle avait fait de Kellan un homme heureux... Et elle méritait le bonheur...

Je pris la main de Lola qui venait de revenir avec Taylor à l'instant et nous partîmes vers la voiture. C'était la fin d'une belle aventure.

* * *

**POV Kellan**

Voilà... Le départ approche... Les filles pleurent dans leur coin alors que nous, les mecs, nous essayons d'être forts.

_« Faudra se faire une soirée retrouvailles assez vite, hein ? » fis-je en serrant Rob dans mes bras._

_« Ouais, j'espère bien. Prends soin d'Haily, d'accord. Et ne te bagarre pas avec ses fans masculins. » me taquina-t-il._

_« Je vais essayer. » ricanai-je._

Merde, c'est qu'il allait me manquer Rob, nous avions tellement partagé de délire ensemble... C'est clair que nous allions nous revoir, vu que je doute fortement qu'Haily abandonne sa meilleure amie comme ça. Et puis nous allions tous nous retrouver pour l'avant première d'''Eclipse'' dans 3 mois. En attendant, j'allais faire le tour du Canada avec ma chérie, et après... et bien elle viendrait s'installer avec moi à Los Angeles... enfin si elle accepte bien sûr... En tout cas, je ne me voyais plus vivre sans elle... Elle était devenue ma seule raison de vivre... Je l'aimais plus que tout... Les filles vinrent ensuite nous rejoindre.

_« Aww, ma Lolita. Tu vas vraiment me manquer tu sais. » m'exclamai-je en prenant Lola dans mes bras._

_« Tu vas me manquer mon gros nounours. Prends-soin de ma meilleure amie. Sinon, je te transforme en peluche géante. » ricana-t-elle en tapotant dans mon estomac._

_« Promis. Et merci de me l'avoir présenté, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu un tel bonheur. » répliquai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Finalement, je pouvais dire un grand merci à Lola, sans qui je n'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré Haily...

* * *

**POV Haily**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis autant attaché à tout le monde. Mais surtout, je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qui m'arrive. Je vais faire la première partie de Simple Plan, et mon calinours va m'accompagner. Que demander de plus ? Nous étions entre filles entrain de pleurer comme des gamines. Elles allaient toutes me manquer, mais surtout Lola.

_« Mi bella !!! » m'écriai-je en me jetant sur elle._

_« Tu vas me manquer mi chequita. Prends soin de toi et de Kellan. Je suis vraiment contente que tout se passe aussi bien pour toi. J't'adore ma puce. » me fit-elle en laissant échapper ses larmes._

Lola avait toujours été là pour moi... Dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments... Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais... Nous allâmes rejoindre les garçons.

_« Prends-soin de mi bella, sinon je t'étrangle. » glissai-je à l'oreille de Rob avant de me mettre à rire._

_« Promis, fait attention à toi aussi. » répliqua-t-il à son tour._

Je savais que Lola allait être heureuse avec lui. Il l'aimait tellement, que ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il formait un couple unique et vraiment soudés...

* * *

**POV Jackson**

Tout à une fin, mais parfois nous aimerions que certaines choses ne se terminent jamais. J'avais rencontré des personnes extraordinaires sur ce plateau, en plus d'avoir trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'Ashley. Pendant que les filles pleuraient dans leur coin, nous étions entre mecs forts... enfin, j'avais le cœur gros aussi je dois avouer...

_« Jack, si tu as besoin d'un guitariste pour ton groupe, tu me fais signe. » ricana Rob en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Pas de soucis, je t'appelle dans la minute. » répliquai-je en riant_

Je trouvais vraiment dommage que Rob n'accepte pas les propositions de contrats de son manager... Mais il ne voulait pas partager sa musique avec le grand public... Il faisait ça pour lui, comme un loisir... Nos improvisations allaient me manquer... Il allait me manquer... Les filles vinrent nous rejoindre en essayant de sécher leurs larmes.

_« Prends soin de toi ma beauté. Tu vas me manquer. » m'exclamai-je en serrant Lola dans mes bras._

_« Tu vas me manquer. Ta musique va me manquer. Je viendrais à un de tes concerts, c'est promis. » me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras aussi._

Lola était tellement adorable... Rob avait eu de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie... Elle allait me manquer cette petite puce... Elle me faisait penser à Ashley par moment... Elle avait une joie de vivre débordante...

* * *

**POV Ashley**

Je déteste les adieux... Et plus que tout, je déteste devoir me séparer des gens que j'aime... Ben oui, je les aime tous... Ils ont tous pris une place dans ma vie à leur manière... Heureusement que j'aurais encore quelques uns d'eux pas très loin de chez moi... Et j'avais Jackson... L'homme de ma vie... Finalement, cette saga ne m'avait apporté que du bonheur... J'étais avec les filles à pleurer comme un bébé.

_« Tu vas me manquer. » m'exclamai-je en serrant fort Lola contre moi._

_« Toi aussi, mais promis dés que je passe par Los Angeles, on se fait une virée shopping. » répliqua-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras aussi._

Ma petite Lola... Finalement, elle me ressemblait beaucoup, elle était pétillante, aimante, drôle, généreuse et j'étais vraiment heureuse de la voir avec Rob... Il formait un couple parfait... Et Rob était indéniablement amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois où il avait croisé son regard... Nous allâmes rejoindre les garçons qui parlaient tranquillement.

_« Tu vas nous manquer Robichou. » m'exclamai-je en prenant Rob dans mes bras._

_« Tu vas me manquer aussi ma sauterelle. » répliqua-t-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras._

Rob, c'était Rob... Tellement imprévisible... Il avait un humour parfois stupide mais il était le mec le plus sensé et le plus modeste que j'avais rencontré... Il méritait le bonheur... Et il le connaissait avec Lola...

* * *

**POV Nikki**

Des joies, des peines, des hauts, des bas, des amis, des amies... voilà ce que m'a apporté ce tournage. La vie est faite de hauts et de bas, mais grâce à mes collègues qui sont devenues aujourd'hui mes amies, j'ai eu plus de moments de bonheur que de moments de peine.... Nous étions entre filles, à essayer de ne pas paraître ridicule d'être en larmes comme ça.

_« Lola, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Je sais qu'avec toi, Rob est entre de bonnes mains. » dis-je à Lola en la prenant dans mes bras._

_« Je te promets de prendre soin de lui. Mais promets-moi de prendre soin de toi. » me fit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

Lola était une fille merveilleuse... Pleine de bonnes intentions... A la fois timide et extravertie... Généreuse, compréhensive, à l'écoute des autres... Finalement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rob sur certains points et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Nous allâmes rejoindre les garçons qui essayaient de faire bonne figure contrairement à nous.

_« Robbie, j'espère vraiment que tu seras heureux avec Lola, car tu le mérites tout autant qu'elle le mérite. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre. Tu vas me manquer. » fis-je en allant serrer Rob dans mes bras._

_« Promis, tu vas me manquer aussi. » répliqua-t-il en me serrant contre lui._

J'avais cru rencontré l'amour avec Rob, mais... nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. J'avais eu du mal à voir Lola arriver et prendre aussi facilement le cœur de mon Robbie... Mais finalement, je l'avais accepté car je savais qu'il était heureux avec elle... Leur bonheur crevait les yeux...

* * *

**POV Kristen**

C'est vraiment la fin ? J'ai du mal à y croire... J'ai du mal à croire que nous n'allons plus revenir pour un nouveau tournage... C'est dur, j'avoue... Je ne suis pas vraiment sensible à la base, mais là... Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer avec les filles... On doit vraiment avoir l'air de 5 idiotes à sangloter de cette façon... Mais je m'en fous... Je les aime ces filles, ce n'est pas de ma faute...

_« Ma Lola, mais que vais-je devenir sans toi ? » ricanai-je en allant la serrer dans mes bras._

_« Tu vas devenir une fille encore plus géniale. » répliqua-t-elle en riant à son tour._

Lola... J'avais vraiment craqué pour ce petit bout de femme... Si elle n'avait pas été avec Rob, j'aurais bien tenté quelque chose... Mais bon... Cette fille est extraordinaire... Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Nous partîmes pour aller voir les garçons qui essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas céder aux larmes aussi.

_« Prends soin de toi Rob, et prends soin de Lola surtout. » m'exclamai-je en allant serrer Rob dans mes bras._

_« Prends soin de toi ma belle. Et je suis là si tu as besoin. » me dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front._

Rob avait toujours joué le rôle du grand frère protecteur avec moi... Il avait toujours été là pour moi à tout moment... Il avait été un ange... Et je savais qu'il protégerait Lola, car elle était devenue son ange...

* * *

**POV Taylor**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis autant à fleur de peau aujourd'hui... C'est bien la première fois que je m'attache autant à des gens... Les filles pleuraient dans leur coin, fragile petit chose... J'étais avec les garçons dans l'entrée du hall. Rob et Lola partaient les premiers, ils avaient pas mal d'heure de vol pour rejoindre Londres.

_« Tay, je suis désolé que Lola m'ait préféré à toi, mais de toute façon, elle était trop âgée pour toi. » ricana Rob en me tirant la langue._

_« Pfff, je t'ai juste laissé gagner, c'est tout. » répliquai-je en le serrant dans mes bras._

Je lui en avais voulu au début, je l'avoue... Mais s'il rendait Lola heureuse, c'était le principal... Et puis il était quelqu'un de bien, il méritait le bonheur aussi... Les filles vinrent nous rejoindre et Lola s'approcha de moi après avoir serrer Kellan et Jackson dans ses bras. Je lui pris la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards. Je la regardai en ravalant, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras doucement.

_« Je t'aime princesse... J'aurais tellement aimé être plus qu'un ami... Mais je te vois heureuse et cela fait mon bonheur... Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi... Toujours... » murmurai-je en posant un baiser sur son front._

Elle releva le visage vers moi et caressa doucement ma joue. Je voyais ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je détestais la voir triste, c'était plus fort que moi. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et approcha doucement son visage du mien. Elle posa soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un doux baiser. Elle venait de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux... Ses lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie et ce baiser était tendre et délicieux...

_« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Taylor... Je t'aime aussi... surement pas de la même manière que toi, mais je t'aime quand même... » me confia-t-elle en posant son front sur le mien._

Je souris doucement en laissant couler une larme le long de ma joue. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer celle-ci avant de me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Je profitai égoïstement de cette étreinte... Elle allait tellement me manquer... Son sourire, son regard, sa voix, ses câlins... Tout d'elle allait me manquer... Je l'aimais vraiment plus que tout... Même si je savais qu'elle aimait Rob...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Voilà, dernier déjeuner entre amis... J'ai le cœur tellement gros aujourd'hui... Je suis là, avec les filles, à pleurer comme une idiote.

_« Tu vas me manquer. » s'exclama Ashley en me serrant fort contre elle._

_« Toi aussi, mais promis dés que je passe par Los Angeles, on se fait une virée shopping. » répliquai-je en la serrant dans mes bras aussi._

Ashley... Une petite gazelle qui met du soleil là où elle passe... Pleine de joie de vivre... Pleine de générosité...

_« Lola, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Je sais qu'avec toi, Rob est entre de bonnes mains. » me dit Nikki en me prenant dans ses bras._

_« Je te promets de prendre soin de lui. Mais promets-moi de prendre soin de toi. » lui fis-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

Nikki... Une fille timide, mais tellement gentille... Je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais pu oublier sa mini-relation avec Rob, mais elle n'avait jamais montré un soupçon de jalousie...

_« Ma Lola, mais que vais-je devenir sans toi ? » ricana Kristen en me serrant contre elle._

_« Tu vas devenir une fille encore plus géniale. » ricanai-je à mon tour._

Kristen... Au début, j'avais un peu de mal à la voir embrasser Rob pendant les tournages... Et puis, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux deux... Rob m'avait avoué qu'elle aimait les garçons, mais aussi les filles... Sacrée Kristen...

_« Mi bella !!! » s'écria Haily en se jetant presque sur moi._

_« Tu vas me manquer mi chequita. Prends soin de toi et de Kellan. Je suis vraiment contente que tout se passe aussi bien pour toi. J't'adore ma puce. » lui dis-je en laissant échapper mes larmes._

Haily... Mi chequita... Ma meilleure amie... Ma sœur de cœur... Elle allait tellement me manquer... Mais je faisais confiance à Kellan, il saurait prendre soin d'elle...

J'allai rejoindre Rob et les autres garçons qui gardaient contenance devant tout ça.

_« Aww, ma Lolita. Tu vas vraiment me manquer tu sais. » s'exclama Kellan en me prenant dans ses bras._

_« Tu vas me manquer mon gros nounours. Prends-soin de ma meilleure amie. Sinon, je te transforme en peluche géante. » ricanai-je en tapotant dans son estomac._

_« Promis. Et merci de me l'avoir présenté, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu un tel bonheur. » répliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Kellan... Le Calinours... Ce mec était d'une générosité et d'une gentillesse pas possible... Il était un peu bourrin par moment, mais ça faisait son charme aussi...

_« Prends soin de toi ma beauté. Tu vas me manquer. » s'exclama Jackson en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Tu vas me manquer. Ta musique va me manquer. Je viendrais à un de tes concerts, c'est promis. » lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras aussi._

Jackson... Mon musicien préféré... J'adorais passer mes soirées à l'écouter jouer de la guitare avec Rob... D'ailleurs, j'avais son album dans mon sac à main qu'il m'avait gentiment dédicacé...

Je m'approchai enfin de Taylor. Il me prit par la main et nous nous écartâmes du reste du groupe. Il me regarda en ravalant et me serra doucement dans ses bras.

_« Je t'aime princesse... J'aurais tellement aimé être plus qu'un ami... Mais je te vois heureuse et cela fait mon bonheur... Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi... Toujours... » murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front._

Je relevai le visage vers lui et caressai doucement sa joue. Si Rob n'avait pas été là, j'aurais certainement fini dans ses bras. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Taylor... Je t'aime aussi... surement pas de la même manière que toi, mais je t'aime quand même... » lui confiai-je en posant mon front sur le sien._

Il sourit doucement alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Je passai ma main sur sa joue pour essuyer celle-ci avant de le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

Taylor... Mon petit Taylor... Je ne l'aimais pas de la même façon que j'aimais Rob, mais je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour lui... Il allait vraiment me manquer...

Je retournai dans le hall rejoindre Rob, qui me prit par la main pour aller vers la voiture. Voilà... C'était la fin d'une merveilleuse aventure...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant... Que voulez-vous, je suis une petite chose fragile...**

**Il restera après ce chapitre encore un, voir peut-être deux autres chapitres ! Je vais peut-être couper mon dernier chapitre en deux parties...  
**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop triste que cette fic se termine ? Moi oui, je l'avoue... C'est mon premier petit bébé...**

**Alors j'attends vos reviews en grand nombre pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !!!**

**Merci, et à trés vite !!!  
**


	39. London

**Bon, comme je vous avez expliqué, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, sauf que j'ai tellement de choses à y développer qu'il serait beaucoup trop long :$ Donc, il devrait être partagé en trois, voir peut-être quatre chapitres.**

**J'espère que vous êtes contente d'avoir encore un peu de lecture finalement ? :P**

**Bon, je vais répondre, comme toujours, à mes revieweuses.**

**sokyrandia = Encore quelques chapitres à lire, et je pense que nous sommes toutes des petites choses fragiles quand on doit quitter des gens que l'on aime, non ?**

** Alianne-Carebear = Je me répéte ? Que veux-tu, je vais quand même avoir un quart de siècle le mois prochain :$ Et pour Kellan en peluche géante, j'avoue que c'est vraiment trop tentant !!! lol**

** Yumie76 = Je suis contente que tu aimes autant, vraiment ! :) Concernant une autre fic, oui, j'ai deux idées de nouvelles fics, mais ça se fera après avoir fini celle-ci. Et concernant ''New Moon'', j'ai été le voir deux fois et franchement, j'ai A-DO-RE !!!!! Et toi ?**

** nounette36 = Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour l'article sur ton blog ! :) La photo me convient parfaitement ! ;) Par contre, je n'ai pas pu te répondre vu que tu mets tes reviews en anonyme ! :$ Et je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de teaser non plus ! :$**

** fan-par-hasard21 = Bien sûr qu'il faut une fin, mais je me suis attaché à mes personnages finalement, sniff !! Mais bon... **

** TwilightAddictCindy = Merci, merci, merci, ma belle ! J'espère que tu me suivras aussi dans mes autres aventures (Jackson risque d'être un personnage principal en plus ;) )**

** annecullen69 = Aww, je t'envoie un gros calin ma belle ! (Voilà, Haily m'a contaminé aussi lol) **

** Pop'n Gum = Il y en aura d'autre de fics, et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant mes prochains chapitres ! Merci ! :)**

** Aunda = Merci de ta review et de tes compliments ! :$ Concernant Ashley et Jackson, je précise bien quand Lola et Haily apprenne la nouvelle qu'ils préférent cacher leur relation, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de gestes tendres, sauf dans la soirée ''sacs de couchages'' lol**

** magicvanille = Moi aussi, j'ai adoré le sac de couchage !! lol Contente que cela te plaise toujours et j'avoue que je lis dans les pensées comme Edward ! :P**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !! :D**

* * *

**39. London**

**POV Lola**

Nous étions dans l'avion depuis une bonne heure et je n'arrivais toujours pas à sécher mes larmes. Quitter tout ça était tellement triste… Encore heureux que je n'avais pas du quitter Rob aussi, sinon, je pense que je me serais jetée par le hublot.

_« Hey mon cœur, ça va? » me demanda-t-il en me regardant avec un air triste._

Je lui souris doucement, posant ma main sur la sienne.

_« Oui… Tu es là, donc ça va… » lui répondis-je en ravalant._

Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule et je posai ma tête dans son cou. Il savait être à l'écoute, attentionné, disponible, il me protégeait toujours comme si j'étais un vase en porcelaine sur le bord d'une table. Bon, d'accord, dis comme ça, ça fait ringard, mais j'avais toujours l'impression d'être en sucre à ses côtés. Il semblait tellement fort, que je me sentais toujours inférieure à lui. Mais j'allais éviter de lui dire ça, sinon je pouvais être sûre qu'il allait me faire la morale…

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu es acceptée de m'accompagner à Londres. » s'exclama-t-il soudain._

Je relevai la tête pour croiser ses beaux yeux émeraudes qui m'avaient fait craquer depuis le début. Pourquoi le cacher aujourd'hui ? J'étais tombée sous son charme dés le premier regard, quand je l'avais aperçu dans le parc de l'hôtel… Il avait su, jour après jour, me prendre dans ses filets, par sa façon de parler, ses sourires, ses regards, ses gestes… En repensant à tout ça, à tout ce que j'avais vécu pendant 4 mois dans cet hôtel de Vancouver, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce tournage qui venait de changer ma vie à tout jamais.

_« A quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça ? » me questionna-t-il en cherchant la réponse dans mon regard._

_« A toi. » répondis-je spontanément en allant doucement caresser sa joue._

Il me sourit en coin avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur. Jamais je ne me lasserais de ses baisers si doux, si passionné, si envoutant… Je passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux sans lâcher ses lèvres, profitant du bien-être que je ressentais quand j'étais dans ses bras.

* * *

**POV Robert**

J'étais tellement heureux qu'elle soit à mes côtés en ce moment… Tellement heureux de pouvoir passer ne serait-ce que les deux mois de vacances avec elle… J'espérais vraiment qu'elle accepterait de vivre avec moi une fois ces deux mois terminés… Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer non plus… Je voulais la laisser prendre ses décisions, sans lui mettre de pression… Et j'étais même prés à déménager à Montréal s'il le fallait. Je ne voulais plus être séparé d'elle, même une journée… Je voulais être avec elle jour et nuit… nuit et jour… pour toujours.

Elle s'était finalement endormie contre moi et je passai les trois quarts du voyage à l'admirer, caressant son épaule, son cou, ses cheveux, sa joue… Elle était comme un aimant, j'avais ce fâcheux besoin de la toucher, de la prendre contre moi, de respirer son odeur… J'étais entrain de revivre mon propre rôle dans Twilight, mais ma Bella, c'était Lola. Bella, Lola, après tout, ça rime en plus… J'étais entrain de devenir fou… ELLE me rendait fou… Mais j'aimais ça… Je l'aimais…

_« Lola… » murmurai-je à son oreille alors que nous allions atterrir._

_« Hum… » fit-elle en s'agrippant à ma chemise, cachant son visage dans mon cou._

D'accord… La marmotte était bien endormie là… Je caressai doucement ses cheveux en posant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

_« Lola, nous allons atterrir… » chuchotai-je._

_« Hum… » râla-t-elle en se collant encore plus contre moi._

_« Lola… » soupirai-je en mordillant légèrement son oreille._

Elle redressa doucement la tête vers moi avec un air totalement endormi.

_« Pourquoi tu me réveilles? Méchant Tigrob! » bouda-t-elle avec une petite moue terriblement craquante._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque.

_« Mais! Arrêtes de te moquer en plus! » râla-t-elle en me tapant dans l'estomac._

Je ris deux fois plus, elle était tellement drôle et adorable… Je sais, je me répète, mais elle arrivait toujours à me surprendre.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Non mais c'est qu'il se moquait de moi en plus. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête de zombie, faut croire. Nous descendîmes de l'avion, et il prit ma main pour se rendre dans le hall. Je partis me refaire une tête à peu prés potable dans les toilettes pendant qu'il attendait après les valises. Quand je vins le rejoindre devant le tapis roulant, il avait déjà nos valises dans les mains et regardait autour de lui. Je passai discrètement derrière lui et posai mes mains sur ses yeux en chuchotant à son oreille.

_« Tu cherches après ton amante? »_

Je l'entendis rire alors qu'il se tourna vers moi pour me prendre par la taille.

_« Oui, et justement elle vient d'arriver pour mon plus grand bonheur. » répliqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

Je lui souris avant d'attraper ma valise à roulettes. Je le vis poser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et passer la capuche de son blouson par dessus sa casquette. Il sortit des lunettes de soleil de son sac à dos et me les plaça sur mon nez avant de prendre une casquette et de la poser délicatement sur ma tête.

_« Euh... Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire ? » le questionnai-je en riant._

_« Il y a des photographes à l'extérieur, alors je nous protège. Je pense que malheureusement ils vont nous reconnaître, mais au moins j'aurai essayé. » m'expliqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

Il prit ma main et nous avançâmes vers la sortie. Effectivement, il y avait une dizaine de paparazzis agglutinaient devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Et comme Rob l'avait dit, ils ne tardèrent pas à nous shooter comme des malades. Grrrr... Je haïssais ça... On ne pouvait même plus sortir sans se faire shooter et retrouver sa tête le lendemain en couverture de magazine ou sur le net. Voilà une partie du métier d'acteur qui n'était vraiment pas faite pour moi. Rob me tenait contre lui comme s'il était mon garde du corps, ce qui me fit sourire je dois avouer. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le taxi et après avoir mis nos bagages dans le coffre, nous pûmes partir en direction du centre ville où se trouvait son appartement.

_« Depuis quand tu es mon garde du corps ? » le taquinai-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux._

_« Depuis que tu es mon ange gardien. » répliqua-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue._

Grrr... Il avait décidément toujours les mots pour me faire fondre.

_« Alors, où m'emmènes-tu ? » m'intéressai-je en le regardant._

_« J'ai un petit appartement pas très loin du centre de Londres. Ce n'est pas bien grand, je le concède, mais pour ma part, tant que je t'ai à mes côtés, je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose de plus. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant, avant de regarder par la fenêtre du taxi. Cette ville était pleine de vieilles bâtisses datant très certainement d'un ou deux siècles. C'était une architecture très romanesque, j'étais déjà venu à Londres à plusieurs reprise, j'adorais cette ville, je la trouvais tellement pleine de charme.

_« Ce que tu vois te plais ? » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en passant ses bras autour de ma taille._

_« Oui. C'est vraiment très charmant. Je pense que je vais me sentir chez moi. » répliquai-je en me tournant vers lui._

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et allai doucement l'embrasser. Après quelques minutes, je sentis le taxi s'arrêter. Rob sortit de la voiture pour venir galamment m'ouvrir la portière. Je souris en coin en le regardant. Il était tellement galant... Le charme British me direz-vous, et bien j'aime les anglais, je vous le confirme... Il me prit par la main alors que le chauffeur sortait nos bagages du coffre. Nous étions face à un petit immeuble de style contemporain, qui était pas mal différent du style des maisons des quartiers avoisinants, en même temps le centre ville était à 5 minutes donc c'était compréhensible. Après avoir payé le chauffeur, il m'emmena dans le hall de l'immeuble.

_« Il me paraît récent cet immeuble, il y a longtemps que tu habites ici ? » l'interrogeai-je alors que nous attendions après l'ascenseur._

_« Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il a été construit. Je vivais encore chez mes parents, il y a 2 ans. Mais j'avais tendance à être plus souvent avec mes parents que dans mon propre appart. Mais là, c'est différent, puisque tu es là. » m'expliqua-t-il en souriant._

Nous montâmes jusqu'au troisième étage et arrivâmes dans un petit couloir décoré de tableaux magnifiques, représentant les plus grandes bâtisses de Londres. Je m'arrêtai devant chaque tableaux et commençai à les détailler.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle s'arrêta devant le premier tableau en le détaillant avant de s'exclamer.

_« Alors, ça c'est le National Gallery, l'un des plus grands musées londoniens dans lequel est exposé des grands tableaux comme par exemple ''Venus et Mars'' de Botticelli ou encore ''La Vénus au miroir'' de Vélasquez. »_

Ah ben là... Elle m'impressionnait. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'au deuxième tableau et s'arrêta de nouveau.

_« Le Musée de Madame Tussaud. L'un des musées le plus populaire de la capitale. Il peut accueillir plus de 2 500 000 de visiteurs chaque année. On peut y découvrir des personnages historiques, des hommes politiques, des artistes, faits entièrement en cire. Un peu comme le musée Grévin qui se trouve à Paris. » expliqua-t-elle._

Elle est où la caméra caché ? Comment elle sait tous ça? Elle avança jusqu'au troisième tableau et j'avoue que j'étais pendu à ses lèvres pour voir ce qu'elle allait dire.

_« Le British Museum. Un musée qui réunit plus de 6 millions d'objets répartie dans 10 départements. Le plus important étant celui des antiquités anciennes où l'on peut retrouver La Pierre de Rosette qui avait été tant précieuse à François Champollion pour déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes. » continua-t-elle._

J'étais vraiment scotché. Moi même je ne savais pas tout ça alors que j'avais vécu quasiment tout le temps ici. J'allai déposer les bagages devant ma porte et la suivit jusqu'au tableau suivant. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_« Le Big-Ben, cette grande cloche de prés de 13 tonnes installée dans la Tour de l'Horloge qui atteint presque les 97 mètres et qui se situe dans le Palais de Westminster où siège le parlement britannique. Elle a donné son premier coup de cloche le 31 mai 1859, donc bien avant ta naissance. »_

Elle m'impressionnait un peu plus chaque jour. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au tableau suivant, elle était entrain de m'apprendre l'histoire de ma propre ville.

_« L'Abbaye de Westminster, l'église la plus célèbre de Londres. Selon la légende, cette abbaye aurait été construite en 616 et à l'exception d'Edouard V et Edouard VII, tous les rois d'Angleterre ont été couronnés dans cette abbaye depuis Guillaume le Conquérant le 25 décembre 1066. »_

Cette fille était une vraie énigme pour moi, je me sentais tellement inculte en ce moment. Elle me faisait me sentir tout petit et tout banal en m'énumérant tout ça. Qu'allait-elle encore m'apprendre avec les deux derniers tableaux ?

_« Le Tower Bridge, un pont basculant de 286 mètres de longueur, 15 mètres de largeur et 43 mètres de hauteur, construit entre 1886 et 1894 et qui traverse le plus grand fleuve du pays, à savoir la Tamise qui atteint les 340km de longs. »_

_« Et enfin, la Tour de Londres, construite entre 1066 et 1067 par Guillaume le Conquérant. Elle a servi en priorité de prison et de lieu d'exécution ainsi que de résidence royale. Elle est aujourd'hui devenue un musée abritant les bijoux de la couronne ainsi qu'une magnifique collection d'armures et d'armes.__ »_

Wow, wow, wow... J'allais vraiment garder cette fille comme un joyau...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Après avoir énuméré tout ça, je me tournai vers Rob qui me regardait étonné.

_« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » me questionna-t-il en me tirant vers la porte de son appart._

_« J'ai toujours adoré la ville de Londres et j'y suis venue plusieurs fois. Et j'avais fait un mémoire sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre lors de mes années lycées. Disons, que j'ai toujours adoré étudier cette ville. » lui avouai-je en prenant mon sac et ma valise._

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et me fit entrer avant lui. C'était un petit appartement tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Il y avait un petit couloir avant d'arriver dans une grande pièce qui faisait office de salon. Il y avait une chaîne hi-fi dans le coin gauche, avec un meuble remplis de CD et de DVD à côté. Toujours à gauche se trouvait une table de salle à manger en bois blanc avec quatre chaises autour. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des tableaux vintages. Face à l'entrée, il y avait un canapé noir en velours, un fauteuil dans le même ton de chaque côté et une petite table de salon avec le dessus en verre transparent. Il y avait aussi un piano classique dans le coin gauche du salon. Sur la gauche, il y avait une autre pièce qui était la cuisine. Il y avait un genre de comptoir avec une cuisine aménagée et une petite table. Sur la droite, il y avait deux portes, très certainement la salle de bain et sa chambre. J'aimais beaucoup la décoration et l'ambiance de cet appart. Je sentis deux bras enserrer ma taille et des lèvres se poser dans mon cou.

_« Alors, comment tu trouves mon chez-moi ? » me questionna-t-il en continuant de déposer des baisers dans mon cou._

_« Vraiment très chaleureux, j'aime beaucoup. » confirmai-je en me tournant vers lui._

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du canapé alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

_« C'est la première fois que j'invite une petite-amie à partager mon appartement. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux dire petite amie en parlant de toi... Tu es tellement plus que ça pour moi. » murmura-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou._

Je sentis ses mains glisser _s_ur mon ventre et il retira un à un les boutons de mon chemisier en me fixant d'un regard charmeur. Il fit glisser le tissu le long de mes épaules en allant doucement déposer ses lèvres sur mes clavicules.

_« J'ai envie de toi... » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de mordiller celle-ci._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et ces seuls cinq mots suffirent à me faire perdre mon contrôle. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou en allant poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle me faisait complètement perdre le nord... Elle m'embrassait passionnément, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec sensualité. Je remontai mes mains le long de ses côtes et allai doucement caresser ses seins par dessus le tissu de son soutien-gorge. J'entendis soudain quelqu'un se racler la gorge et je relevai la tête pour apercevoir ma sœur dans le cadran d'entrée de la cuisine. Lola se retourna précipitamment et se glissa derrière moi en reboutonnant son chemisier. Ma sœur se retenait de rire, je le voyais bien.

_« Lizzy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » m'étonnai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux nerveusement._

_« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta grande sœur ? » ricana-t-elle en s'approchant pour me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Comment tu vas ? » lui demandai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

_« Très bien, ça a l'air d'être ton cas aussi à ce que je vois. » répliqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Grrr.... C'était toujours pour moi les situations embarrassantes...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Alors là, c'était vraiment trop gênant. J'aurais vraiment aimé être une petite souris pour pouvoir aller me planquer sous le canapé. Je sentis mes joues bouillir et reboutonnai mon chemisier à la hâte.

_« Je parie que tu es Lola. » s'exclama la sœur de Rob en s'approchant de moi._

_« Oui... » répondis-je timidement._

_« Je m'appelle Elizabeth mais tout le monde m'appelle Lizzy. Je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer enfin, Rob m'a tellement parlé de toi. » me fit-elle en venant me serrer dans ses bras._

Je vis Rob soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Je crois que j'allais vraiment adorer cette fille moi.

_« Bon, ben maintenant tu connais ma sœur Lola, enfin une de mes sœurs. » me lança Rob en riant._

Je souris doucement et essayai de me détendre après cette prise en flagrant délit.

_« J'ai rempli ton frigo et tes armoires. » commença-t-elle en allant vers la cuisine._

Rob me prit par la main et nous la suivîmes dans la cuisine. J'aperçus une petite tête blanche qui regardait par la fenêtre depuis le balcon.

_« J'ai fais un peu de ménage et de rangement, et je t'ai ramené Patty. » continua-t-elle en nous versant un verre de coca._

_« Mais pourquoi vous la laissez dehors, il faut la faire rentrer. » m'exclamai-je en allant vers la porte._

_« Non, attends Lola. Disons, qu'en générale, elle n'est pas très ''sympa'' avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. » me prévint Rob en me rattrapant par le bras._

_« Ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser dehors. » répliquai-je en allant ouvrir la porte._

Elle rentra comme une furie et alla directement vers Rob.

_« Ça va ma princesse. Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi. » s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

Je regardai ses retrouvailles avec un sourire attendri. J'avais toujours adoré les chiens, et quand j'avais perdu mon premier chien, un westie aussi d'ailleurs, j'avais vraiment eu mal au cœur. Depuis j'avais toujours craqué pour cette race de chien. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et l'essuyai rapidement pour pas que Rob et Lizzy ne s'en aperçoivent. Je vis le regard de Patty se poser sur moi et je la regardai avec un sourire.

_« Patty, je t'ai amené une amie. Elle s'appelle Lola et tu dois être sage avec elle, d'accord ? » fit Rob en regardant sa chienne._

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et tendis ma main vers elle.

_« Salut toi. » lançai-je en souriant._

Elle me laissa la caresser sans rien dire et vint me faire un bisou quand j'approchai mon visage d'elle.

_« Ah ben là ! » s'exclama Rob complètement bouche-bée._

_« Viens là ma puce. » fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

Elle se colla contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je souris et la gardai dans mes bras, ne pouvant plus détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle me rappelait tellement de souvenirs de mon enfance...

* * *

**POV Rob**

Non mais j'hallucinais là. Patty n'allait jamais avec personne à part moi, mes deux sœurs et mes parents, et là, Lola débarquait et elle l'apprivoisait en quelque secondes.

_« Je crois que tu viens de perdre ta chérie frérot. » ricana Lizzy en me regardant._

Effectivement, elle avait Patty dans ses bras et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il allait falloir que je me batte pour pouvoir récupérer son attention.

_« Bon, je vais vous laisser, je pense que le voyage a du vous fatiguer. » s'exclama ma sœur en venant me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Oui, effectivement. Tu passes quand tu veux et dis à papa et maman que je compte passer les voir la semaine prochaine. » lui fis-je savoir en la serrant dans mes bras._

_« D'accord. Passe une bonne soirée. » fit-elle en s'approchant de Lola._

_« Ravi de t'avoir enfin rencontré Lola. Je suis sûre que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. » ajouta-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras._

_« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré aussi Lizzy. Passe une bonne soirée. » lui répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras._

_« Et toi, soit sage ma puce. » ricana-t-elle en faisant une caresse à Patty._

Je raccompagnai ma sœur jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement.

_« Merci pour tout sœurette. » fis-je en souriant._

_« De rien. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, et Lola a vraiment l'air d'être une fille extra. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Rob. » m'avoua-t-elle en souriant._

Je me tournai pour regarder Lola, elle était sur le balcon entrain de jouer avec Patty.

_« Elle l'est. Lola est une fille extraordinaire. Elle m'a tellement apporté de bonheur depuis que je la connais. Elle est mon amie et ma confidente en plus d'être ma petite amie. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour elle, et plus les jours passent, plus je l'aime. » lui confiai-je sans lâcher Lola du regard._

_« Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. » répliqua ma sœur en me serrant dans ses bras._

Elle partit finalement et je retournai dans la cuisine, regardant Lola avec les yeux plein d'amour et de tendresse. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais été autant heureux.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Voyant Rob parler avec sa sœur, j'avais posé Patty sur le sol et étais partie m'aérer sur le balcon. Patty m'avait suivi et m'avait ramené une peluche.

_« Tu veux jouer ma puce ? Donne-moi la peluche alors. » fis-je en m'accroupissant devant elle._

Elle la posa juste à mes pieds et je la pris pour lui lancer un peu plus loin. Elle me la ramena à chaque fois et je sentis encore une larme couler le long de mes joues en me souvenant de Sunny. Je restai debout, appuyée contre la rambarde, essayant de contrôler mes émotions. Je sentis des bras passer autour de ma taille et se poser sur mon ventre.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? » me chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser dans mon cou._

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et fermai les yeux.

_« Rien... C'est juste des souvenirs qui me remontent à l'esprit. » lui soufflai-je en laissant mes larmes couler._

_« Raconte-moi. » chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule._

Je soufflai quelques instants, avant de lui expliquer.

_« J'avais un chien quand j'étais plus jeune... Il s'appelait Sunny... C'était un westie comme Patty... Quand je l'ai perdu, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre... D'ailleurs, je ne m'en suis jamais remise... Comme j'étais fille unique, je considérais Sunny comme mon frère... Je sais, c'est complètement ridicule... » soupirai-je._

_« Mais non. Je te comprends. Patty est très importante pour moi, donc je peux comprendre ce que tu as ressenti. Si ça te fait autant souffrir, je peux laisser Patty chez mes parents. » me proposa-t-il._

Je me tournai vers lui et regardai vers Patty qui était assise à nos pieds avec sa peluche.

_« Non, elle reste ici, avec nous. Je l'adore déjà. » lui répondis-je en souriant._

_« C'est comme tu veux. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine. » me fit-il remarquer en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_« Tu es loin de me faire de la peine Rob, bien au contraire. » murmurai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour prolonger ce baiser._

Il posa son front contre le mien, gardant les yeux fermés et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux._

Je lui souris doucement.

_« Je t'aime. » chuchotai-je en allant poser ma tête contre son épaule._

Après quelques instants à rester blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous finîmes par rentrer dans l'appart. Il partit prendre une douche, alors je décidai de lui préparer quelque chose à manger.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je sortis de la salle de bain juste enroulé dans une serviette. Lola était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer je ne sais quoi et elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte de mon passage. Je partis donc dans ma chambre, enfilai un boxer et un jean et ressortis. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine à pas de loups et déposai un baiser sur son épaule.

_« Grrr... Tu m'as fait peur. » sursauta-t-elle._

_« Oops... » ricanai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille._

_« Vas-y, rigole. » soupira-t-elle en continuant à faire la cuisine._

_« Tu fais quoi ? Ça sent vachement bon. » lui demandai-je._

_« Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, j'ai juste fait des spaghettis à la bolognaise. » me répondit-elle en éteignant le gaz._

_« Hum... J'ai hâte de goûter ça... » lui confirmai-je en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres._

_« Et bien, tu ne vas pas attendre longtemps, puisque c'est prêt. » me fit-elle remarquer en se tournant vers moi._

Je lui volai un baiser avant d'aller m'asseoir à la table. Elle avait déjà donné à manger à Patty qui avait l'air de se régaler. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, assis face à face, et je ne pouvais détourner mon regard d'elle. Elle était de plus en plus belle chaque jour. Et elle faisait parfaitement bien la cuisine en plus.

_« C'est délicieux mon cœur, je me régales. » lui fis-je savoir en me resservant une assiette._

_« C'est ce que je remarque. » ricana-t-elle en me regardant._

_« Tu fais la cuisine comme un grand chef, tu chantes comme un rossignol, tu joues de la guitare comme une vrai pro, tu es une excellente actrice, tu fais l'amour comme une déesse... Il y a quoi encore que tu sais faire aussi bien ? » lui lançai-je en la fixant sérieusement._

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats.

_« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ? » me demandai-je sans la lâcher du regard._

_« Tu n'es pas objectif Rob, crois-moi. » ricana-t-elle en se levant pour débarrasser la table._

Oh que si j'étais objectif. Elle était la meilleure dans tout... Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas objectif, mais je n'y pouvais rien, je l'aimais c'est tout.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Il me faisait bien rire par moment, j'avoue. Il ne cessait de me complimenter et de venter mes mérites à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Cela en devenait vraiment gênant parfois, surtout quand j'étais dans la même pièce et que j'entendais tout. Mais bon, Rob, c'était Rob. Et je l'aimais ainsi. Il se leva et vint doucement m'enlacer alors que je nettoyais la vaisselle.

_« Il y a un lave-vaisselle tu sais. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en posant des baisers dans mon cou._

_« J'ai horreur de ça. » répliquai-je en soupirant._

_« De quoi ? Que je te prenne dans mes bras et que je t'embrasse ? » s'exclama-t-il._

Je me tournai vers lui alors qu'il faisait une petite moue des plus craquantes.

_« Mais non idiot, je parlais des lave-vaisselles. » ricanai-je en secouant la tête._

_« Ah, je préfère. » répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de venir doucement m'embrasser._

Je glissai mes mains le long de son torse avant de dessiner ses abdos de mes ongles.

_« Hum... » fit-il entre mes lèvres._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ? » me moquai-je en sentant son membre durci contre ma cuisse._

Je le regardai en riant avant de reprendre mes activités.

_« Grrr... Comment tu fais pour me mettre tout le temps dans cet état ? » s'exclama-t-il en partant rejoindre Patty dans le canapé._

Ma seule réponse fut un rire franc et amusé. J'aimais le faire perdre tout son contrôle.

Après avoir fini de ranger la vaisselle, je partis dans le salon où Rob jouait avec sa chienne. Je passai derrière le canapé et glissai mes bras autour de son cou.

_« Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens. » murmurai-je à son oreille en posant un baiser dans son cou._

_« D'accord, je vais mettre un DVD, tu veux un film en particulier ? » me demanda-t-il en retenant mes bras autour de lui._

_« Euh... ''L'exorciste'' me plairait bien. » lui répondis-je._

_« D'accord. Je mets ça et je t'attends pour commencer. » confirma-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma main._

Je partis dans sa chambre prendre de quoi me changer et passai presque 20 minutes à chercher mes pyjamas. Merde, ils étaient dans l'autre valise. Tant pis. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte. Je me déshabillai tranquillement et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je laissai l'eau couler sur ma peau et fermai les yeux, laissant la chaleur me détendre. Après avoir pris tranquillement ma douche, j'enfilai un shorty rose et vis une chemise à Rob pliée sur la machine à laver. J'hésitai quelques instants avant de finalement l'enfiler à même ma peau. J'adorais mettre ses chemises pour dormir, je me sentais bien dedans, et je savais qu'il adorait me voir porter ses chemises ou ses t-shirts. Je séchai légèrement mes cheveux et les laissai tomber sur mes épaules. Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain et tombai nez à nez avec le regard de Rob qui regardait vers la porte.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Alors là, si je n'étais pas encore au paradis, maintenant je l'étais. Elle était tellement sexy dans ma chemise. J'admirais ses longues jambes athlétiques en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. Elle avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts et je pouvais facilement deviner sa poitrine nue que j'aimais tant caresser. Elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure timidement.

_« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir pris une de tes chemises... Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mes pyjamas... Et j'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme de défaire toutes mes valises... » s'excusa-t-elle en avançant doucement vers le canapé._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle était tellement sexy sans même s'en rendre compte... Ou alors s'en rendait-elle compte et le faisait-elle exprès pour me torturer ?

_« Viens là mon cœur. » fis-je en lui tendant la main._

Elle mit sa main dans la mienne et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa instinctivement sa tête contre mon épaule. Je mis le film en route et nous regardâmes, tendrement enlacés, alors que Patty était juste à côté de Lola, collée contre elle et que celle-ci la caressait doucement. Je me sentais tellement bien... Je me sentais comment dire... C'était comme si j'avais ma petite famille à moi... Je trouvais ça agréable et reposant... J'avais glissé ma main sous sa chemise et caressai doucement son épaule nue. Elle avait sa tête contre mon épaule et une de ses mains posées sur mon torse. Elle s'amusait de temps à autre à caresser doucement mon estomac et je frissonnais à chacun de ses gestes. Elle avait l'air complètement encré dans le film alors que j'avais pensé qu'elle s'endormirait au bout d'un quart d'heure. A première vue, elle aimait le même genre de film que moi.

Quand le film se termina, Patty partit directement rejoindre son panier alors que Lola se leva doucement du canapé et s'étira en baillant. Sa chemise remonta légèrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes yeux sur son ventre parfaitement plat et ses jolies fesses moulées dans son shorty. Je sentis mon membre durcir à cette vue. Elle me rendait décidément complètement dingue. Je me levai à mon tour du canapé et passai mes mains autour de sa taille, caressant doucement son ventre.

_« Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle. » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant de mordiller son cou._

Elle se tourna face à moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

_« Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy et désirable. » me répliqua-t-elle tout bas en venant m'embrasser avec une sensualité à m'en faire perdre la raison._

Je perdis le contrôle et passai mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je marchai doucement vers ma chambre sans lâcher ses lèvres une seconde. Je la déposai doucement sur le lit et partis de nouveau à la découverte de son corps que je connaissais pourtant par cœur.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Il se releva soudain pour aller refermer la porte de sa chambre avant de retirer rapidement son jean. Je pus voir que son boxer était devenu bien trop cintré pour lui. Je me glissai doucement dans le fond du lit en le regardant avec un sourire en coin. Il se mit à genou sur le lit et avança vers moi comme un félin.

_« Hum... Viens là mon Tigrob... » ricanai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux._

_« J'arrive mon cœur... » répliqua-t-il en venant s'allonger sur moi._

J'avais les jambes légèrement écartées pour qu'il puisse y glisser son corps. Il vint m'embrasser fougueusement alors que je sentais son membre déjà bien dur contre mon intimité.

_« Tu es tellement désirable... Tellement belle... Tellement sexy... » me susurra-t-il en glissant ses mains vers ma chemise._

Il plongea son regard dans le mien en retirant délicatement chaque bouton en commençant par le bas. Ses doigts frôlaient ma peau volontairement remplissant mon corps de doux frissons. J'étais perdue dans son regard émeraude, tellement expressif. Il me faisait vivre... revivre... il était devenu mon unique raison... Je l'aimais tellement... Bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu... Il fit glisser ma chemise le long de mes épaules, laissant ma poitrine nue offerte à ses yeux désireux. Il glissa lentement ses mains le long de mon ventre, remontant doucement vers mes seins. Ses mains comblaient chaque parcelle de ceux-ci, à croire qu'elles avaient été conçu pour moi. Il les caressa, malaxa, palpa en ne quittant pas mon regard. Ses doigts vinrent attraper mes tétons durcis et les torturèrent en les faisant glisser entre son index et son pouce, me tirant des gémissements de plaisir sous ses caresses expertes.

Il fit doucement glisser ses mains vers mon ventre, atteignant l'élastique de mon shorty alors que ses lèvres avaient pris le relais et torturaient mes tétons l'un après l'autre. Ses lèvres sur moi faisaient milles et une merveille sur chaque parcelle de mon épiderme, me rendant complètement hors de contrôle. Il lâcha ma poitrine pour faire glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes avant de remonter en embrassant mes pieds, mes chevilles, mes mollets, mes genoux pour par la suite poser des baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et finalement venir poser ses lèvres sur mon intimité brûlante. Je sentis sa langue s'égarer sur mon clitoris et commencer à le torturer en l'embrassant, l'aspirant, le léchant et le mordillant. Une de ses mains remonta le long de mon ventre jusqu'à atteindre l'un de mes seins qu'il commença à gâter de ses doigts agiles alors que son autre main se glissait entre mes cuisses pour aller combler mon entrée. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de mon vagin et commença à faire tourner doucement son doigt contre les parois de celui-ci, me laissant haletante et impatiente qu'il prenne possession de moi.

_« Tu sais que tu es déjà toute humide... » souffla-t-il contre mon clitoris._

_« Rob... S'il te plaît... » le suppliai-je en attrapant son bras pour le tirer vers moi._

J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, j'avais besoin de son corps contre le mien, j'avais besoin de vivre ce moment de parfaite symbiose, ce moment de parfaite union entre nos deux plaisirs, j'avais besoin de lui tout simplement.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Je me relevai vite-fait pour aller refermer la porte de ma chambre et retirer rapidement mon jean. Elle se glissa comme un petit serpent dans le fond du lit, me regardant avec un sourire en coin. J'étais déjà dur comme du roc rien que de la regarder. Je me mis à genou sur le lit et avança vers elle comme si elle était une proie.

_« Hum... Viens là mon Tigrob... » ricana-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux._

_« J'arrive mon cœur... » répliquai-je en allant m'allonger sur elle._

Elle avait légèrement écarté les jambes, me laissant me glisser entre celles-ci. J'allai l'embrasser fougueusement alors que je sentais la friction entre nos deux sexes.

_« Tu es tellement désirable... Tellement belle... Tellement sexy... » lui susurrai-je en glissant mes mains vers sa chemise._

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien en ôtant délicatement chaque bouton en commençant par le bas. Je frôlai sa peau tellement soyeuse, restant perdue dans ses yeux noisette. Son regard était si pénétrant, si intense, si fougueux et timide à la fois. J'adorais la regarder prendre du plaisir et frissonner sous mes doigts. Je fis glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules, me laissant contempler sa poitrine nue, laiteuse et parfaitement faite pour mes mains. Je remontai lentement mes mains le long de son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre ses jolis seins dressés pour moi. Mes mains cajolaient chaque infime parcelle de ceux-ci, remplissant parfaitement toute l'épiderme de ses deux magnifiques petits monticules. Je les caressai, malaxai, palpai en continuant de fixer son visage, voulant apercevoir chaque reflet de plaisir dans ses yeux. Mes doigts partirent à la rencontre de ses tétons durcis et je les fis glisser entre mes doigts, lui arrachant des petits gémissements de plaisir. J'aimais tellement la voir se cambrer sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, sachant que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet là.

Je laissai mes mains glisser vers son ventre, atteignant l'élastique de mon shorty, et cédai la place à mes lèvres qui partirent torturer ses tétons l'un après l'autre. Je me délectais de ses doux gémissements, plein de sensualité. Je finis par lâcher sa poitrine pour faire glisser son shorty le long de ses jambes, découvrant peu à peu le fruit tant adoré de mon jardin secret. Je remontai ensuite vers ma destination finale en embrassant ses petits pieds, ses chevilles si fines, ses mollets athlétiques, ses genoux avant de poser des baisers enflammés à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour enfin venir déposer mes lèvres sur l'objet de tout mes fantasmes. Je laissai ma langue se faufiler jusqu'à son clitoris et commençai à le torturer en l'embrassant, l'aspirant, le léchant et le mordillant passionnément. Une de mes mains reprit la direction son ventre jusqu'à atteindre l'un de ses seins que je commençai à gâter de mes doigts désireux alors que mon autre main se glissait entre ses cuisses pour aller titiller son entrée. Je glissai lentement un doigt à l'intérieur de son vagin et commençai à le faire tourner contre les parois de celui-ci. Son souffle n'était plus que soupir et elle haletait en se cambrant sous mes mouvements.

_« Tu sais que tu es déjà toute humide... » soufflai-je contre son clitoris._

_« Rob... S'il te plaît... » me supplia-t-elle en attrapant mon bras pour me tirer vers elle._

Je laissai son intimité pour remonter vers elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? Tu t'impatientes ? » la taquinai-je en allant mordiller ses lèvres._

_« Je ne peux plus... Je veux... » bégaya-t-elle en essayant de retrouver un souffle plus calme._

_« Tu veux quoi mon cœur ? Dis-le-moi. » insistai-je en passant ma langue le long de sa clavicule._

_« Je te veux, toi... » répliqua-t-elle soudain en prenant mon visage entre ses mains._

Je lui souris en coin avant d'aller plonger mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma langue se faufila entre celles-ci et alla provoquer la sienne, commençant une danse érotique et sensuelle pour savoir qui l'emporterait. Elle tira sur les coutures de mon boxer et je pris l'initiative de le retirer avant de revenir me placer entre ses cuisses. Mon membre se pressait contre son intimité et j'allai prendre possession de ses lèvres pour pouvoir me glisser en elle avec douceur.

_« Rob... » gémit-elle en se cambrant légèrement._

_« Tu me rends fou Lola... » murmurai-je d'une voix rauque en me mouvant en elle._

J'embrassai son cou, ses épaules, ses clavicules, le haut de son buste alors qu'une de mes mains allait rejoindre la sienne. J'entremêlai mes doigts aux siens, je trouvais ce contact très symbolique, comme si nous nous unissions pour toujours dans le plaisir absolu. Elle passa son autre bras autour de mon cou et caressa mon épaule de ses ongles en ondulant des hanches au même rythme que moi. Nous étions en parfaite harmonie l'un avec l'autre, comme si nos corps avaient été fait pour s'unir. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément en elle, buttant contre son point G à plusieurs reprises, et lui arrachant des petits cris qui me rendaient encore plus dingue.

_« ROB !!! » s'écria-t-elle en penchant la tête en arrière alors que ses hanches se soulevaient brutalement._

Je donnai deux-trois coups de rein de plus avant de moi-même atteindre le paradis en criant son nom. Le paradis... Tout ressemblait au paradis avec elle.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Il quitta mon intimité pour remonter vers moi.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? Tu t'impatientes ? » me taquina-t-il en mordillant mes lèvres._

_« Je ne peux plus... Je veux... » essayai-je de dire en reprenant un souffle normal._

_« Tu veux quoi mon cœur ? Dis-le-moi. » insista-t-il en passant sa langue le long de ma clavicule._

Oh putain, je devenais folle, j'allais être bonne à enfermer s'il continuait comme ça. Pourquoi tout était tellement plus intense avec lui ? Toutes mes sensations étaient décuplées depuis que je le côtoyais. Autant mon plaisir, que ma joie, mais aussi mes émotions...

_« Je te veux, toi... » finis-je par dire en prenant son visage entre mes mains._

Il me sourit en coin avant de plonger ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue se glissa entre celles-ci et vint provoquer la mienne, commençant un petit jeu de combat sensuelle pour savoir qui allait gagner. Je tirai impatiemment sur les coutures de son boxer, ne pouvant plus tenir plus longtemps et il m'aida en le retirant de lui-même. Il revint se placer entre mes cuisses et je pouvais sentir son membre se presser contre mon intimité. Il revint prendre possession de mes lèvres tout en se glissant en moi avec une douceur sadique.

_« Rob... » gémis-je en me cambrant légèrement._

_« Tu me rends fou Lola... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en se mouvant en moi._

Il embrassa mon cou, mes épaules, mes clavicules, le haut de son buste alors qu'une de ses mains vint rejoindre la mienne, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. Ce geste était devenu une habitude chez lui, et je trouvais cela d'un romantisme absolu. C'était comme s'il voulait que chaque partie de nos corps soit en contact pour s'unir entièrement. C'était tellement romanesque, il avait toujours des gestes chevaleresque qui m'étonnaient. Je passai mon bras libre autour de son cou et frôlai son épaule de mes ongles en ondulant des hanches au même rythme que lui. Nos corps étaient à l'unisson, se complétant parfaitement, s'imbriquant unanimement l'un à l'autre. Il s'enfonçait à chaque fois plus profondément en moi, heurtant à plusieurs reprises contre mon point G, ce qui m'extirpait des petits cris de plaisir et des râles de jouissance. Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi et ma délivrance ne se fit pas attendre.

_« ROB !!! » m'écriai-je en penchant la tête en arrière alors que mes hanches se soulevaient brutalement._

Il donna deux-trois coups de rein de plus avant de me suivre dans les méandres de la félicité.

_« LOLA !!! » s'écria-t-il à son tour en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou._

Il se relâcha, laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre ma poitrine. Je faufilai mes doigts entre ses mèches tannées, et caressai doucement son cuir chevelu de mes ongles. Après quelques instants à rester collées l'un contre l'autre, nos mains toujours entrelacées, il se redressa doucement et me regarda tendrement.

_« Je t'aime... » chuchota-t-il en venant m'embrasser._

_« Je t'aime... » murmurai-je à mon tour._

Il se glissa à mes côtés et remonta les couvertures sur nos deux corps nus et en sueur. J'allai directement me blottir contre son torse et il passa son bras autour de mon épaule, caressant celle-ci du bout des doigts. Une caresse tellement tendre et douce, qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour s'endormir...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà !! :)**

**La suite au prochain chapitre !!**

**Et comme j'ai trouvé cette idée d'auteur de fics que je lis trés intéressante, si vous me mettez une review, vous aurez le droit à un teaser !!!!**

**Donc à partir de maintenant = REVIEW = TEASER  
**

**Mais attention, celle qui mettent des reviews anonymes (ma nounette36), je ne pourrais pas vous le faire parvenir, je suis désolée ! :(**

**Allez, à la prochaine mes lectrices !!! **


	40. Learn From Each Other

**Hello la compagnie, me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre juste avant les fêtes de Noël, c'est un petit cadeau ! ;)**

**Je réponds à mes revieweuses anonymes et aprés je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! **

**Clémence F : tu verras au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, que ce n'est pas un remake de Twilight ! J'ai peut-être pris quelques idées inconsciemment, mais l'histoire reste dans un univers réelle, bien loin de l'univers vampirique de Twilight. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère voir d'autres reviews de ta part. :)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**40. Learn From Each Other**

**POV Rob**

Je me réveillai comme à mon habitude avant ma Lola. Elle dormait profondément, son visage de poupée de porcelaine légèrement rougi et ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille. Les draps légèrement descendus me laissaient une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration. Elle était allongée sur le dos, une main posée sur mon estomac et l'autre repliée à côté de sa tête contre l'oreiller. Elle était tellement belle... Elle m'éblouissait par sa sensualité naturelle... Je sentis mon membre devenir douloureux à la vue de son corps offert innocemment à mes yeux. Je repoussai doucement sa main et me levai le plus silencieusement possible pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide. C'était la seule solution pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dés le matin...

Je retournai discrètement dans la chambre où elle dormait toujours. Je pris des vêtements dans mon armoire, enfilai un boxer, un jean et un tee-shirt avant de sortir de la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte un cran. Patty vint directement me saluer comme à son habitude.

_« Salut ma princesse. » fis-je en m'accroupissant devant elle._

Elle vint poser ses deux pattes sur mes genoux, me couvrant de baisers. Certains trouveront ce contact dégoutant, mais moi cela ne me dérangeait pas et à première vue, cela ne gênait pas Lola non plus. Elle détourna le regard vers la porte de la chambre et me regarda de nouveau.

_« Non, non, Patty, je vois où tu veux en venir, tu ne vas pas réveiller Lola. Compris ? » la prévins-je d'un ton autoritaire._

Elle me regarda tristement puis retourna dans son panier. J'enfilai mes chaussures et mon blouson et descendis quelques minutes avec Patty. L'inconvénient d'avoir un chien en appartement ? Devoir le sortir plusieurs fois par jour, qu'il fasse du soleil, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige. Et devinez le temps d'aujourd'hui ? Il pleut... Je me dépêchai de lui faire un petit tour en bas de l'immeuble avant de remonter complètement trempé. J'essuyai Patty pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid avant de retirer mon tee-shirt et de le poser sur le dossier du canapé pour qu'il sèche.

Je pris ensuite la direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de ma princesse. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas très petit déjeuner ''à l'américaine'', donc je lui préparai des toasts nappés de confiture de fraise, un bol de chocolat chaud et un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé. Je plaçai tout ça sur un plateau et y déposai une petite rose rouge que je venais de cueillir dans le petit parc derrière l'immeuble. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de romantique auparavant, mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Lola, j'aimais avoir des petites attentions à son égard, même si c'était des petits gestes banals. J'adorais voir son regard et son sourire s'illuminer sous la surprise. Bon d'accord, j'étais devenu romantique, j'avoue.

Quand tout fut prêt, je me tournai vers la chambre et aperçus la porte grande ouverte.

_« Patty !! » m'écriai-je en la voyant lécher les joues de Lola._

Je partis rejoindre la chambre, emportant le plateau avec moi.

_« Patty, je t'avais dis de ne pas venir réveiller Lola, vas dans ton panier dépêche toi. » lui lançai-je en lui montrant la porte de la chambre du doigt._

_« Mais laisse-là. Ce n'est pas grave. » ricana Lola en la serrant dans ses bras._

Patty me regarda avec un regard de défi, comme si elle voulait me dire, ''Parles toujours, Lola me protège.''

J'allais avoir dur à faire si Lola la laissait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait... Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à celle qui illuminait ma vie.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide sur ma joue et je tombai nez à nez avec les grands yeux marron de Patty.

_« Patty !! » entendai-je crier de la cuisine._

Je vis Rob, seulement vêtu d'un jean, débarquer dans la chambre avec un plateau. Une telle vue au réveil, c'était juste le paradis.

_« Patty, je t'avais dis de ne pas venir réveiller Lola, vas dans ton panier dépêche toi. » lui lança-t-il en lui montrant la porte de la chambre du doigt._

Je vis le petit regard tout triste de Patty se tourner vers moi. Un vrai déchirement pour moi. Elle savait que je l'adorais et en jouait avec son petit regard de chien battu.

_« Mais laisse-là. Ce n'est pas grave. » ricanai-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Patty descendit ensuite du lit et repartit dans le salon.

_« Tu as bien dormi ma princesse ? » me demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit._

_« Oui, comme un bébé. » fis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne._

Il entremêla ses doigts au mien et se pencha pour venir m'embrasser. Je passai instinctivement mon autre main dans ses cheveux. J'aimais sentir ses mèches glisser entre mes doigts. Il relâcha mes lèvres à mon grand désespoir. Je me redressai sur le lit avant d'attraper la chemise que je portais la veille pour la mettre sur moi. Enfin, la chemise de Rob devrais-je plutôt dire. Je remontai le drap jusqu'à ma taille et m'assis en tailleur. Il attrapa le plateau et vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face de moi.

_« Voilà une rose pour la plus belle des roses. » me murmura-t-il en me tendant une rose rouge fraichement cueilli. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire conquis en le regardant. Il était tellement attentionné, tellement doux et romantique. Se pourrait-il que l'homme parfait existe vraiment ? En tout cas, il lui ressemblait étonnamment.

_« Merci mon amour. » lui dis-je en me penchant au dessus du plateau pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser._

_« J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié. » s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant vers le plateau._

Je pouvais y remarquer des toasts nappés de confiture, un bol de chocolat, un bol de café, et deux verres de jus d'orange. Exactement ce que j'aimais...

_« Non, c'est parfait. » le rassurai-je en m'emparant d'un toast._

Je le mangeai délicatement sous son regard amusé.

_« Quoi ? » fis-je en stoppant tout geste._

_« Même quand tu manges, tu arrives à être sexy. » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Tais-toi et manges, au lieu de dire des bêtises. » ricanai-je en prenant un toast que je tendis vers sa bouche._

Il mordit dedans en ne lâchant pas mon regard une seule seconde. Malgré les 4 mois de notre relation, j'avais toujours l'impression de le découvrir et surtout de découvrir le bonheur d'être amoureuse. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en silence, se cherchant du regard à plusieurs reprises. Quand nous eûmes vidés le plateau, il repartit dans la cuisine pendant que j'allais prendre une bonne douche. J'avais pris soin de sortir mes vêtements de ma valise hier pour ne pas devoir fouiller aujourd'hui. Je sortis de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette et partis rejoindre la chambre. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements et une petite robe en coton mauve, à larges bretelles, cintrée du buste jusqu'à la taille, puis légèrement évasée qui se resserrait de nouveau au niveau du dessus des genoux, je coiffai mes cheveux et les laissai détachés pour ensuite me maquiller légèrement, un peu de mascara noir et une touche de gloss rose clair. Je mis quelques gouttes de mon parfum ''Angel'' de Thierry Mugler avant de sortir enfin de la chambre pour rejoindre Rob qui fumait une cigarette sur le balcon.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Je fumais une cigarette sur le balcon quand je vis Lola me rejoindre. Je restai ébahi une nouvelle fois devant sa beauté. Elle avait une robe mauve, à large bretelle, cintrée autour de sa poitrine et de ses genoux, mais laissant deviner ses jolies fesses malgré le léger évasé autour de celles-ci. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombés comme une cascade sur ses épaules, et ses yeux étaient rehaussés par son léger maquillage. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi avec un sourire en coin et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Une odeur merveilleuse vint me titiller les narines. Je reconnaissais ce parfum, elle le mettait assez souvent, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette fragrance m'émoustillait. Elle vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et je dégustai le goût de fraise que ses lèvres dégageaient. Après quelques instants à s'embrasser tendrement, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et la regardai dans les yeux.

_« Que dirais-tu d'aller se promener ? On pourrait visiter un peu la ville si tu veux ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Excellente idée. » confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Je l'embrassai de nouveau et la pris par la main pour entrer dans l'appartement. Nous prîmes Patty en laisse, enfilâmes nos blousons avant de partir vers le centre ville. J'avais pris soin, comme à chaque fois que je sortais, de mettre mes lunettes de soleil, ma casquette et un sweat à capuche par dessus. Lola, quant à elle, avait juste mis des lunettes. Nous arrivâmes dans un petit parc à l'ouest de Hyde Park, où j'adorais venir. Par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, et nous allions pouvoir arpenter le jardin zen en toute tranquillité. Je vis les yeux de Lola pétiller, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de ce merveilleux endroit.

_« C'est magnifique. » s'exclama-t-elle en tenant toujours ma main d'un côté et la laisse de Patty dans l'autre._

_« Normal, il fallait un endroit à la hauteur de ta beauté. » lui répliquai-je en posant un baiser sur sa tempe._

Elle leva les yeux et me sourit doucement.

_« Flatteur... » ricana-t-elle en lâchant ma main pour avancer vers le petit lac._

C'est vrai que cet endroit était verdoyant, calme, c'était un vrai petit coin de nature paradisiaque. Elle avança vers le petit pont qui traversait le lac et je la suivis en passant mon bras autour de son épaule. Une fois l'autre côté atteint, je l'invitai à boire un verre dans le petit café qui se trouvait à côté de la roseraie.

_« Tu veux boire quoi mon cœur ? » lui demandai-je en voyant le serveur s'approcher de notre table._

_« Hum... Un chocolat chaud. » me répondit-elle en attrapant son sac à main._

Je passai la commande pendant qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je payai tout de suite pour être tranquille ayant la crainte qu'elle cherche son portefeuille pour payer à ma place. Que voulez-vous, j'étais un vrai gentleman et je ne supportais pas de laisser payer ma petite-amie.

_« Ah, enfin. » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un appareil photo de son sac._

Elle se leva et commença à photographier les moindres recoins du parc, enfin de ce dont elle avait accès de cet endroit disons. Elle revint s'asseoir en face de moi et me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

_« Non, non, non. Pas de photo de moi. » m'exclamai-je en la voyant venir._

_« Allez... » insista-t-elle en faisant une petite moue boudeuse._

Non... tout mais pas cette adorable petite moue qui me faisait littéralement fondre...

_« Bon, d'accord. » soupirai-je alors qu'un grand sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_« Mais je pose une condition. » rajoutai-je._

_« Je t'écoute. » me fit-elle remarquer en souriant._

_« Je veux que tu sois sur la photo aussi, alors viens là. » lui dis-je en tapotant sur mes genoux._

Elle rigola et se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et collai ma tête contre la sienne alors que le flash sortait.

_« Attends, j'ai une idée. » fis-je en attrapant l'appareil._

Je positionnai l'appareil à quelques centimètres de nous et me préparai à appuyer sur le bouton.

_« Prête ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Oui. » fit-elle en souriant._

Je remontai ma main vers sa nuque et tournai son visage pour l'embrasser au même moment où j'appuyai sur le bouton.

_« Ça, ça sera une photo parfaite. » lui confirmai-je en lâchant ses lèvres._

Elle me regarda en souriant avant de venir m'embrasser de nouveau. Elle reprit ensuite sa place et nous bûmes notre chocolat tranquillement.

_« Dis, mon ami du magazine m'a téléphoné pour le photoshoot et l'interview, il m'a proposé de venir demain, tu es toujours partante ? » lui demandai-je timidement._

_« Oui, bien sûr. » me répondit-elle en souriant._

Je souris à mon tour, finalement, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, et connaissant mon ami, il allait plus facilement nous proposer des trucs funs et glamour que des trucs trop sérieux et intimes. Ça allait plutôt être une partie de rigolade. Finalement après avoir fait le tour du parc, que Lola avait bombardé de photo, nous repartîmes tranquillement vers l'appartement. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais passé une aussi agréable journée à profiter de la nature, de l'air frais de ma ville et de ma douce et tendre Lola. Une fois rentrés, j'allai prendre une douche bien mérité, laissant Lola faire ce qu'elle voulait. Alors que j'enfilais mon jean, j'entendis des douces notes de musique venir du salon. Je sortis de la salle de bain torse nu et aperçus Lola, assise devant le piano, entrain de jouer les premières notes de la berceuse de Bella dans ''Twilight''. Merde, mais c'est qu'elle jouait du piano aussi ?

* * *

**POV Lola**

J'avais passé une journée formidable, ce parc était d'une beauté féerique. Moi qui aimais la nature, j'avais été gâté. Une fois rentrés à l'appart, je m'assis sur le canapé tandis que Rob était partit prendre une douche. Je regardais le piano avec envie... J'avais terriblement envie de jouer, mais je n'osais pas y toucher. Je ne savais pas comment Rob réagirait. Après un long moment à réfléchir, je finis par aller m'asseoir sur le banc, regardant le piano en frôlant les touches. Instinctivement, la première mélodie qui me vint à l'esprit fut la berceuse de Bella dans ''Twilight''. Je jouai les premières notes du bout des doigts, aimant le son qui sortait du piano. Je vis Rob venir s'appuyer sur le piano, regardant mes mains bouger sur les touches avec un sourire. Il s'assit finalement à côté de moi et commença à pianoter la même mélodie. Quand nos mains se touchèrent, il les attrapa entre les siennes et me fit pivoter vers lui. Je passai une de mes jambes de l'autre côté du banc pour lui faire face.

_« Tu m'avais caché que tu savais aussi jouer du piano. » murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mes mains._

_« Je ne t'ai rien caché, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. » lui fis-je gentiment remarquer._

_« Hum, exact. J'aurais du. » répliqua-t-il en lâchant mes mains pour les poser sur mes joues._

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes et y déposa un baiser digne des plus grands films d'amour, tout en douceur et en tendresse. Il me sourit en coin avant de reprendre sa place face au piano et commença à jouer quelque note. Je restai dans la même position, posant ma tête sur son épaule en observant ses doigts se promener sur les touches. Je reconnus instantanément la chanson qu'il jouait, une chanson qui était parmi mes préférées je dois avouer. Il me regarda de nouveau avec un petit sourire et commença à chanter pour mon plus grand bonheur.

_''Look into my eyes, you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul,  
And when you find me there you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for,  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart, you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life,  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for,  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more,  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do, I do it for you._

_There's no love, like your love,  
And no other, could give more love.  
There's nowhere, unless you're there,  
All the time, all the way._

_You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you, ya I'd die for you._

_You know it's true,  
Everything I do, I do it for you. _

Une larme coulait le long de ma joue, il était tellement touchant quand il chantait... Il était touchant dans chacune de ses paroles, dans chacun de ses gestes... Il savait comment m'émouvoir, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il savait lire en moi... Et même si ça m'effrayait un peu par moment, j'aimais beaucoup ça finalement...

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle était restée la tête appuyée sur mon épaule pendant toute la chanson. J'avoue que ses paroles étaient le reflet de ce que je ressentais pour elle, j'étais prêt à tout pour la garder prés de moi. Elle redressa doucement la tête, essuyant au passage quelques larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues. Elle me regarda en souriant, sans dire un mot et se rassit correctement face au piano. Je restai assis à côté d'elle regardant ses doigts virevoltaient sur les touches. Elle commença à chanter d'une voix très douce, loin de la voix sensuelle qu'elle avait d'habitude quand elle chantait.

_''So I find a reason to shave my legs,  
Each single morning.  
So I count on someone on,  
Friday nights to take me dancing,  
And then to church on Sundays.  
To plant more dreams,  
And someday think of kids,  
Or maybe just to save a little money._

_You're the one I need,  
The way back home is always long,  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on.  
You're the one I need,  
My real life has just begun,  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun._

_In the world full of strangers,  
You're the one I know._

_So I learned to cook,  
And finally lose my kitchen phobia.  
So I've got the arms to cuddle in,  
When there's a ghost or a muse,  
That brings insomnia.  
To buy more thongs,  
And write more happy songs,  
It always takes a little help from someone._

_You're the one I need,  
The way back home is always long,  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on.  
You're the one I need,  
My real life has just begun,  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun._

_You're the one I need,  
The way back home is always long,  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on.  
You're the one I need,  
My real life has just begun,  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun. _

_You're the one I need,  
You're the one I need,  
With you my real life has just begun._

_You're the one I need,  
You're the one I need,  
Nothing like your smile made of sun._

_Nothing like your love,  
Nothing like your love,  
Nothing like your love.''_

Ma Lola... Cette fois c'était moi qui essayais de sécher mes larmes. Elle savait tellement être sincère et touchante... Elle se tourna doucement vers moi et me regarda en caressant ma joue. Je posai mon front sur le sien en fermant les yeux.

_« Je t'aime mon cœur, si tu savais comme je t'aime. » murmurai-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues._

_« Je t'aime... » me murmura-t-elle à son tour en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre moi, savourant ce baiser comme un cadeau... Elle était comme un cadeau pour moi, le plus beau des cadeaux que la vie m'ait fait...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Comment pouvais-je aimer quelqu'un aussi intensément ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce genre de sentiment pouvait exister. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce que je ressentais depuis 4 mois, un amour fort, passionné, quasiment indestructible.

_« Je vais aller prendre ma douche aussi. » murmurai-je en restant collé contre lui._

_« D'accord. Fais vite, tu me manques déjà. » chuchota-t-il en posant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres._

Je lui souris en coin avant de me séparer à contrecœur de ses bras tellement chaleureux et aimant. J'allai prendre tranquillement ma douche avant d'enfiler juste un short en jean et un débardeur pour rejoindre le salon. Rob était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer à manger. Je m'appuyai contre le cadran de la porte et le regardai faire sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il était tellement sexy...

_« Tu prépares quoi ? » demandai-je en entrant finalement dans la cuisine._

_« Une quiche saumon-poireaux. Tu aimes j'espère ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers moi._

_« Oui, enfin je n'ai jamais goûté, mais comme j'aime le saumon et les poireaux, ça devrait aller. » répliquai-je en m'approchant de lui._

C'est vrai que ça sentait vraiment très bon et j'étais étonnamment surprise qu'il sache faire ce genre de chose. Quand je vous disais qu'il était quasiment parfait cet homme.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Après avoir tranquillement soupé, nous passâmes la soirée à regarder la télé. Elle était blottie contre moi et elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je la portai jusqu'au lit et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Elle se blottit de nouveau contre moi, j'aimais passer la nuit avec elle dans mes bras.

Je me réveillai assez tôt ce matin là, et partis promener Patty pendant que Lola se préparait. Il fallait d'abord aller au studio photo avant d'aller retrouver mon ami Jack à son bureau. Quand je remontai enfin, elle sortait juste de la chambre. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle avait un jean mauve moulant, un bustier à fines bretelles en jean de la même couleur, et une veste en cuir noir.

_« Tu sais que tu es de plus en plus belle chaque jour ? » lui lançai-je en allant la serrer dans mes bras._

_« C'est toi qui me rend belle. » répliqua-t-elle en posant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres._

Je lui rendis son baiser et nous partîmes rejoindre le studio photo. A mon grand plaisir, ils ne cherchaient pas à faire des photos glamour et hautaine. J'avais opté pour un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Faisons simple, ça nous correspondait mieux. Lola avait, quant à elle, choisit un short à carreaux gris et violet super sexy, un top bustier à fine bretelle rose très prés du corps et des bottes noirs à lacet qui montait jusqu'au dessus de son genou. Je restai juste scotché devant son sex-appeal.

_« Tu veux ma mort ? » glissai-je à son oreille alors que nous posions l'un à côté de l'autre._

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« Parce que tu es vachement sexy comme ça. » lui fis-je remarquer._

Elle me regarda en souriant avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Les photos étaient simples et sobre, tout à fait à notre image finalement. En milieu d'après-midi, nous partîmes vers l'immeuble où travaillait mon ami. Lola avait repris sa tenue du matin et je regrettais presque qu'elle ne porte pas le style de vêtements qu'elle avait lors du shoot plus souvent.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Les photos étaient vraiment belles, enfin de ce que nous avions pu voir sur les ordinateurs. Elles étaient naturelles et sobres. Elles collaient parfaitement à nos caractères réservés. Arrivés à l'étage où travaillait son ami, nous fûmes accueillis par un jeune homme, brun aux yeux bleus, assez grand et très mignon.

_« Hey Rob !!! Je suis content de te voir. » s'exclama cet homme en faisant une accolade à Rob._

_« Salut Jack. Comment vas-tu ? » répliqua celui-ci._

Jack ? A c'était donc lui son ami. Je restai derrière eux, sans rien dire.

_« Jack, je te présente Lola. » fit Rob en me prenant par la taille._

_« Je suis vraiment ravie de te rencontrer Lola. Rob m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » me dit Jack en me tendant la main._

_« Enchanté aussi. » répondis-je en souriant et en lui serrant la main._

Nous passâmes quelques instants à discuter tous les trois dans son bureau avant qu'il ne commence l'interview. J'étais assise à côté de Rob qui me tenait la main.

_« Bon, je ne vais pas être trop indiscret, promis. » nous rassura Jack en attrapant son bloc-notes._

L'interview commença par des choses banales : Comment s'est passé ce dernier tournage? Qu'allez-vous faire après ? Avez-vous déjà des projets bien précis ?

_« Lola, comment vous ont accueilli les acteurs quand vous avez débarqué sur le plateau du tournage ? » me demanda Jack._

_« Très bien. Je peux même dire que j'ai vraiment été surprise par leur rapidité à m'intégrer dans leur groupe. En particulier Taylor qui s'est occupé de moi avant même que je sois sûre d'être prise pour le rôle. J'ai la chance de pouvoir dire qu'ils sont devenus plus que de simples collègues, ils sont devenus mes amis, et le jour où j'ai du les quitter, j'ai vraiment eu un nœud dans le ventre. » répondis-je._

_« Comment s'est passé ta première rencontre avec Rob ? » continua-t-il._

_« Je connaissais Rob à travers la presse, la télé, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir en ''vrai''. Je l'ai croisé le deuxième jour de mon arrivé, le jour où j'ai appris aussi que j'étais engagée sur le tournage. Je l'ai d'abord aperçu dans le parc de l'hôtel avant que Taylor nous présente. » expliquai-je._

_« Et vous avez pensé quoi en le voyant pour la première fois ? » insista-t-il._

_« Je le trouvais déjà très mignon avant de le rencontrer, mais... disons que je me suis dit : ''Wow, il est encore plus beau en chair et en os.'' » avouai-je en riant._

_« Et toi Rob, raconte-nous ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as vu Lola pour la première fois. » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Je l'ai aperçu dans le parc, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à la lâcher du regard. Alors au bout d'un moment, je me suis levé pour rentrer dans l'hôtel. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle me prenne pour un fou à force de la regarder comme ça. Mais quand Taylor me l'a présenté et que j'ai su qu'elle allait passer quatre mois à mes côtés, je me suis dis que la chance était avec moi. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin._

* * *

**POV Rob**

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a attirée chez elle ? » s'intéressa Jack._

_« Je la trouvais jolie au départ, et j'aimais beaucoup son sourire. Mais au fur et à mesure de la connaître, j'ai découvert des facettes de sa personnalité que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Elle avait l'air tellement douce, sensible, un peu timide, et au fil des jours, j'ai appris à connaître la fille déterminée, courageuse et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Lola a un caractère bien trempé, et ça, au premier regard, ça ne se voit pas. » assurai-je._

_« Et toi Lola, qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez Rob ? » la questionna-t-il._

_« Il était comme un défi pour moi. Il a ce côté mystérieux, énigmatique... J'avais vraiment envie de percer sa carapace pour savoir qui il était vraiment. Rob est quelqu'un de très charismatique et j'avoue que j'étais vraiment intimidée par sa présence au début. Mais finalement, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable, de généreux, d'amusant et surtout, il sait prendre soin des autres et les écouter sans rien attendre en retour. » répondit-elle._

_« Quelle est la partie de son physique que tu aimes le plus ? » l'interrogea-t-il._

_« Hum... Je dirais son regard. Il a un regard tellement envoûtant, tellement pénétrant. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il arrive à lire en moi tellement son regard est profond. Et j'aime aussi beaucoup son sourire. » confia-t-elle._

_« Et toi Rob, quelle partie du physique de Lola aimes-tu le plus? » me demanda-t-il à mon tour._

_« Sans hésitation son sourire. Elle arrive à éblouir mes journées juste en souriant. Elle a une joie de vivre vraiment contagieuse. » répondis-je._

_« Quelles sont les choses que vous avez en commun ? Avez-vous des passions communes hormis le cinéma ? » s'intéressa-t-il._

_« La musique. Lola joue du piano, de la guitare, j'adore l'écouter chanter assise derrière le piano. » commençai-je._

_« La poésie. Je suis une fana de poésie, et j'aime écrire aussi. Rob m'a fait découvrir des auteurs romantiques que je ne connaissais pas et de mon côté, j'ai fais la même chose. » ajouta-t-elle._

_« Les animaux. Lola a carrément adopté ma chienne Patty. Je n'ai presque plus la loi sur elle tant Lola prend sa défense. » ricanai-je._

_« Elle est tellement chou. » confirma-t-elle en souriant._

_« Comment voyez-vous l'avenir ensemble ? » nous demanda-t-il._

_« Je n'aime pas penser à l'avance. Je sais qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui je l'aime, que je me sens bien avec lui, mais en ce qui concerne l'avenir, je ne veux pas vraiment y penser. Je préfère laisser les choses se faire naturellement. » avoua-t-elle._

_« Pour ma part, je pense la même chose. Mais je sais que je l'aime vraiment et que je n'aimerais pas penser à un avenir sans elle. » ajoutai-je._

Elle me regarda en souriant. Non je ne me voyais pas continuer ma vie sans elle. Vraiment pas...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Finalement j'avais vraiment apprécié de faire cette interview. J'avais appris des choses sur Rob, et les questions n'avaient pas été trop intimes à mon grand soulagement. Nous reprîmes le chemin de notre appartement alors qu'il était déjà 20 heures. Nous rentrâmes tranquillement et je fis chauffer une pizza vu l'heure tardive qu'il était.

_« C'était vraiment intéressant de savoir ce que tu pensais de moi avant que nous soyons ensemble. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en m'enlaçant tendrement._

_« Si tu me l'avais demandé, je te l'aurais dit. » répliquai-je en riant._

Il me fit tourner face à lui et vint doucement m'embrasser avec tendresse. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et profitai de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_« Je t'aime mon cœur, je t'aime tellement, je ne croyais pas ça possible d'aimer à ce point. » me déclara-t-il en posant son front sur le mien._

_« Je t'aime... » murmurai-je en posant de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Nous mangeâmes ensuite tranquillement avant d'aller nous installer sous les draps. J'avais posé ma tête contre son torse et caressais doucement sa peau du bout des doigts. J'avais encore du mal à me dire qu'il était mon petit-ami... MON petit-ami... il était dans MA vie... un homme aussi merveilleux dans ma vie... c'était tellement irréaliste tout ça... Je ne remercierais jamais assez James de m'avoir envoyé à Vancouver pour ce casting... grâce à lui, j'avais rencontré l'homme de ma vie...

* * *

_**Credit chanson : ''Everything I Do, I Do It For Your'' de Bryan Adams et ''The One'' de Shakira**_

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Allez une petite review = un petit teaser **

**Passez tous de trés bonne fête de Noël et je vous donne rendez-vous en 2010 pour la suite !!! **

**Bye !**


	41. An Ordinary Day

**Hello tout le monde ! :D  
**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année ! Que tout vos rêves se réalisent et que le bonheur remplisse vos vies !**

**Comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaire toujours autant que les précédents ! :)**

**Bon, j'ai déjà répondu à mes lectrices en privée, donc je ne vous fais pas plus languir !!!**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**41. An Ordinary Day**

**POV Rob**

Je me réveillai de nouveau le premier. Je m'installai sur le côté, la tête appuyée contre ma main et observai Lola dormir. Elle était tellement belle... J'avais comme l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé depuis 4 mois. Elle bougea légèrement et je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

_« Bonjour mon cœur ! » lui dis-je en continuant de caresser sa joue._

_« Bonjour ! » répondit-elle en s'étirant doucement._

_« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demandai-je en allant doucement déposer mes lèvres sur son épaule._

_« Hum... Comme toujours... Je dors toujours bien quand je suis avec toi. » me répondit-elle en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux._

J'adorais quand elle faisait glisser ses doigts entre mes mèches. C'était un contact tellement... agréable... Je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine et la laissai continuer ses douces caresses.

_« Hey, ne t'endors pas mon amour. » murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur mon front._

_« Je suis bien avec toi... » chuchotai-je en enfouissant mon nez entre ses seins._

Elle se mit à rire alors que je soufflais doucement sur sa peau.

_« Mais arrête, ça fait des chatouilles. » ricana-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur mes cheveux qu'elle avait agrippé entre ses doigts pour repousser ma tête._

Je la regardai avec un sourire en coin avant d'aller prendre possession de ses lèvres.

_« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? » lui demandai-je en la prenant contre moi pour m'allonger sur le dos._

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main sur mon torse en commençant à dessiner mes muscles (oui, oui, j'ai des muscles) du bout des doigts.

_« Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? » me répondit-elle._

_« J'ai un rendez-vous pour une interview cette après-midi. Mais je ne vais pas rentrer tard, promis. Et demain, si tu es d'accord, je t'emmène souper chez mes parents. » lui dis-je en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille._

J'avais tellement hâte de la présenter à mes parents. Ma sœur l'aimait déjà, et j'étais quasiment sur que mes parents allaient craquer sur sa gentillesse, sa personnalité, sa beauté, son intelligence... Ils allaient l'adorer, comme moi je l'avais adoré dés le premier regard.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Ses parents ? Oh my god !!!! Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me préparer à ça je dois dire... Et si je ne leur plaisais pas ? Et s'ils me détestaient ? Et si je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux... pour leur fils...

_« Chez tes parents ? » répétai-je en redressant la tête._

_« Oui. Pourquoi ? » répliqua-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue._

_« C'est que... C'est juste que... Enfin... » _

Je soupirai en cachant ma tête dans son cou.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur de mes parents. » ricana-t-il en caressant mes cheveux._

_« Vas-y, moque-toi en plus. » râlai-je en lui tournant le dos._

_« Lola... Pourquoi es-tu aussi inquiète à l'idée que je te présente à mes parents ? Ils ne sont pas des monstres, ce ne sont ni des vampires, ni des criminels, ni des cannibales, tu sais. » me lança-t-il en venant poser sa tête sur mon épaule._

Et en plus, il en rajoutait. Sympa...

_« Mais tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de moi. » boudai-je en voulant me lever du lit._

Il me retint par le bras et me força à le regarder.

_« Lola, pourquoi as-tu aussi peur ? » me demanda-t-il doucement en caressant ma joue tendrement._

_« J'ai peur de ne pas leur plaire... J'ai peur qu'ils jugent que je ne sois pas assez bien pour toi... J'ai peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas... J'ai peur de te perdre... » avouai-je en ravalant._

Il me regarda avec un léger sourire en secouant la tête.

_« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, veux-tu. Mes parents vont t'adorer, crois-moi. Ma mère a déjà hâte de te rencontrer. » m'assura-t-il en caressant ma joue._

_« Ta mère... Tu lui as parlé de moi ? » me figeai-je._

_« Lola... Arrêtes de t'en faire mon cœur, tout va bien se passer. Tu es tellement merveilleuse qu'ils ne pourront que t'adorer. » me rassura-t-il en posant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres._

Je le regardai avec un léger sourire avant de me blottir contre lui. Il avait tellement l'air confiant, sûr de lui, comme si cela ne pouvait pas être autrement.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle était tellement adorable, mes parents allaient l'adorer, c'était plus que certain. Je la gardai quelques instants dans mes bras avant de finir par me lever pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle se leva quelques secondes après moi, vêtus de ma chemise et vint me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_« Tu sais que je vais finir par te confisquer tes vêtements pour que tu restes habillé comme ça. » lui lançai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille._

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa doucement.

_« J'aime avoir ton odeur sur moi. » m'avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure._

_« Et j'aime te voir habiller comme ça. » répliquai-je en l'embrassant à mon tour._

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et passâmes le reste de la matinée à déballer nos valises. Nous prîmes ensuite un sandwich pour le dîner avant que je partes rejoindre le centre ville, laissant Lola faire ce qu'elle avait envie. J'avais juste hâte de rentrer pour la retrouver...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Après le départ de Rob, je décidais d'aller promener Patty dans le petit parc à quelques mètres de l'immeuble avant de finalement partir faire un tour dans le centre ville. J'arpentais tranquillement les rues de Londres et en passant devant une boutique pour homme, je vis un ensemble en vitrine qui me fit craquer. Je rentrai aussitôt et achetai ce jean blanc et ce sweat noir à capuche de la marque Abercrombrie. En ressortant du magasin, je fus stoppé par deux jeunes filles.

_« Vous êtes bien Lola Reyes ? » me demanda l'une d'elle._

_« Oui. » répondis-je en souriant._

Elles se regardèrent en souriant et me tendirent un bout de papier.

_« Pourrais-je avoir un autographe ? » me demanda-t-elle timidement._

_« Bien sûr. » répondis-je en souriant et en prenant le papier._

Je signai le papier et celui de l'autre jeune fille avant de les serrer dans mes bras naturellement. J'aimais ce genre de fan, pas du tout hystérique, qui savait être polie et respectueuse. Elles partirent en sautillant, ce qui me fit sourire. Je repris mon chemin et marchai tranquillement avant d'aller prendre un coca dans un petit café.

_« Hey, c'est pas toi la meuf de Pattinson. »_

Je me tournai et tombai nez à nez avec un groupe de trois mecs assis à la table juste derrière moi. Je soupirai sans répondre et me tournai pour continuer de boire tranquillement mon coca.

_« Hey, je te parle. »_

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me retournai avec un regard noir.

_« C'est qu'elle mordrait la tigresse. » ricana l'un d'eux._

_« Je t'interdis de me toucher, okay ? » lançai-je en repoussant violemment sa main._

_« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Tu t'es vu ? Tu ne ferras pas le poids ma beauté. » me répliqua-t-il en attrapant mon poignet._

_« Lâche-moi. » lui dis-je en serrant les dents._

Il regarda ses potes en riant et se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

_« Tu sais que tu serais bien mieux avec moi qu'avec ton pseudo-vampire. » continua-t-il en embrassant ma main._

Je dégageai ma main vivement avant de me lever.

_« Dans tes rêves. » lançai-je avant d'aller payer mon verre pour ressortir de ce café._

Espèce de connard; ils se prennent pour qui ses enfoirés. J'avoue que je m'étais retenu pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la gu**le. Je repartis à pas de course vers l'appart, et fut shootée plusieurs fois par des photographes. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour décidément. Arrivée enfin à l'appart, je m'effondrai sur le canapé en soupirant. J'avais tellement horreur de tout ça. Après quelques minutes, je préparai le souper tranquillement en attendant le retour de Rob. En prenant mon portable, je me rendis compte que j'avais 4 messages. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu sonner. Je les ouvris les uns après les autres, voyant qu'il provenait tous de mon chéri.

_''I know I'm in love with you, cause I see the world in your eyes, and your eyes everywhere in the world.''_

_''My love for you is something I can't describe, like the look of a rose, the smell of the rain, or the feeling of forever.''_

_''Your love is the key that unlocks the bars of impossibility.''_

_''To the world you may be one person, but to me you are the world.''_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son romantisme. Il arriverait toujours à me surprendre quoi qu'il fasse. Je lui répondis à mon tour.

_''Love is when I look into your eyes, and see everything I need. __(Rentre vite, tu me manques... Et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi... Je t'aime.)'' _

Je reposai mon téléphone sur la table et confectionnai d'abord un opéra pour le dessert. Après une heure de préparation, je pus enfin le mettre au frigo pour le laisser reposer. Je préparai ensuite des pâtes à la carbonara suivit par Patty qui était assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine et observai tous mes faits et gestes. Cette chienne était vraiment adorable. Je la vis soudain sauter de la chaise et courir vers la porte d'entrée. Mon homme était enfin de retour.

* * *

**POV Rob**

L'après-midi paraissait tellement longue sans Lola à mes côtés. A peine dix minutes après mon départ, je ne pus m'empêchai de lui envoyer un message.

_''I know I'm in love with you, cause I see the world in your eyes, and your eyes everywhere in the world.''_

Une heure plus tard, entre deux pauses, je lui en envoyai un second.

_''My love for you is something I can't describe, like the look of a rose, the smell of the rain, or the feeling of forever.''_

Encore une heure plus tard, je prétextai un appel urgent pour pouvoir de nouveau lui envoyer un message.

_''Your love is the key that unlocks the bars of impossibility.''_

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours autant en manque d'elle.

_''To the world you may be one person, but to me you are the world.''_

Mon portable sonna quelques secondes plus tard et je m'empressai de lire ce message venant de ma moitié.

_''Love is when I look into your eyes, and see everything I need. __(Rentre vite, tu me manques... Et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi... Je t'aime.)'' _

J'eus un sourire radieux aux lèvres et priai pour que tout cela ne s'éternise pas. Une heure plus tard, je passai par une boutique pour acheter quelque chose pour Lola. J'avais envie de lui faire un cadeau, pour la remercier d'être dans ma vie. En passant devant un rayon, je craquai pour un petit ours en peluche blanc avec un gros cœur avec écrit ''I Love You'' au milieu du ventre. Je craquai sur une autre chose que j'achetai finalement, le gardant de côté pour lui offrir quand je penserais que ce serait le bon moment. Je repris enfin le chemin de l'appartement et la première à m'accueillir fut Patty. L'odeur me frappa quand j'entrai dans le salon. Lola faisait la cuisine et l'odeur était plus qu'appétissante. Je posai mon blouson et le cadeau de Lola sur le canapé et entrai doucement dans la cuisine. Patty était installée sur une des chaises, observant Lola attentivement.

_« Que me prépare donc la femme de ma vie ? » fis-je en la regardant les yeux remplis d'étincelles._

Elle se tourna vers moi et vint directement me sauter au cou en m'embrassant fiévreusement.

_« Wow ! Quel accueil ! » m'exclamai-je en souriant en coin._

_« Tu m'as manqué. » me fit-elle remarquer avec une petit moue triste._

_« Toi aussi. » lui répliquai-je en l'embrassant tendrement._

Après de chaleureuse retrouvailles, elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans le salon.

_« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant._

_« Ashley sort de ce corps. » la taquinai-je en riant._

Elle me tira la langue et me tendit un paquet. Je la regardai en souriant et m'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour l'ouvrir. Je tombai tout d'abord sur un sweat noir, très simple et sobre, parfaitement à mon image quoi, puis sur un jean... blanc... Blanc ? Je n'ai jamais porté de jean blanc jusqu'à maintenant... Et disons, que je n'aime pas trop le blanc... Enfin pas sur moi en tout cas...

_« Lola... » soupirai-je en continuant de regarder le jean._

_« Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le blanc, mais essaye-le au moins, je suis sûre qu'il va être parfait sur toi. » m'assura-t-elle en souriant._

Je lui souris à mon tour et partis vers la salle de bain pour passer le jean et le sweat. Je me regardai dans le miroir avant de sortir et... surprise... j'aimais beaucoup l'image que celui-ci me renvoyer. Lola avait raison, ce jean m'allait bien. Je ressortis de la salle de bain en souriant.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Je savais qu'il avait horreur de porter du blanc, mais j'étais sûre que ça lui irait à merveille. Il ressortit de la salle de bain et là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était... Wow !!!!

_« Alors ? » fit-il en tournant sur lui même._

Je m'approchai de lui et tournai autour de lui en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

_« Parfait ! Et en plus, il moule parfaitement tes jolies petites fesses. » le taquinai-je en posant mes mains sur ses fesses._

_« Ah, j'ai compris. C'était juste pour ça en faîte, petite coquine. » me lança-t-il en m'attrapant par la taille._

Nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement.

_« Merci ! Je t'aime ! » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en me serrant contre lui._

_« Je t'aime ! » répliquai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou._

Après quelques instants, il se recula et attrapa un paquet sur le canapé qu'il me tendit.

_« J'ai craqué quand je l'ai vu. » s'exclama-t-il en souriant et en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé._

Je le regardai avec un sourire en coin en ouvrant le paquet et tombai nez à nez avec un petit ours en peluche blanc avec un cœur inscrit ''I Love You'' au milieu de son ventre. Je relevai la tête avec un sourire conquis.

_« Tu es vraiment adorable, tu le sais ça ? » lui lançai-je en allant passer mes mains autour de son cou._

J'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens et il avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

_« Ma vie serait tellement monotone sans toi. » me confia-t-il avec un air triste._

_« Mais je suis là... Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je serais là... » lui avouai-je en posant mon front sur le sien en fermant les yeux._

_« Je t'aime... » murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Je souris contre ses lèvres et laissai tomber la peluche sur le canapé pour pouvoir passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nous fûmes coupés par la sonnerie du micro-ondes qui me prévenait que le souper était prêt.

_« Allons manger. Le repas est prêt. » lui lançai-je en l'attrapant par la main._

_« Je te rejoins, je vais me changer. » s'exclama-t-il._

_« Non !!!! Reste comme ça !!!! » lui ordonnai-je en le tirant vers la cuisine._

_« D'accord... A vos ordres chef !! » me taquina-t-il en me prenant par la taille._

Nous mîmes la table et commençâmes à manger tranquillement. J'aimais cette nouvelle vie...

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle avait fait des pâtes à la carbonara et c'était vraiment un régal. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une parfaite cuisinière comme petite-amie... Elle ferait une parfaite femme pour moi... Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à Lola comme ma femme... Pour moi, ma future vie était déjà toute tracé... Je voulais qu'elle devienne ma femme... Fonder une famille avec elle... Vivre le reste de ma vie avec elle... Je la voulais uniquement pour moi et pour toujours...

_« A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda-t-elle soudain._

Je relevai la tête de mon assiette pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_« A rien d'important. Je me disais juste que tu ferais... Ton repas est un régal comme toujours. » me rattrapai-je avant de dire une bêtise qui pourrait la faire fuir._

Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite avec elle... Elle avait déjà du mal à accepter de rester vivre avec moi, alors n'aggravons pas les choses. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais ne releva pas mots.

_« Merci. » fit-elle simplement._

Je lui souris en continuant de manger.

_« J'ai fait un dessert aussi. » me fit-elle savoir._

_« Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? » m'intéressai-je._

_« Tu verras bien. » me répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

Elle aimait me faire languir... Elle adorait me faire poireauter, et ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Depuis le début elle avait joué ce jeu avec moi. On s'était tellement tourné autour... Aucun de nous n'osait faire le premier pas... Elle m'a fait attendre pour m'offrir ses lèvres, puis pour me céder son corps, et enfin pour me donner son cœur... Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu, car cela en valait vraiment la peine... Aujourd'hui, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, j'ai une femme exceptionnelle dans ma vie et je ne suis pas prêt de la laisser partir de sitôt.

Une fois le repas terminé, je l'aidai à faire la vaisselle vu qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas utilisé le lave-vaisselle. Je profitai pour l'embrasser entre deux assiettes ou deux verres... Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses lèvres, de son odeur, de sa voix, de ses mains... Non ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis complètement dépendant ? C'est possible...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Il avait l'air pensif ce soir. Plusieurs fois pendant le repas, je l'avais surpris à jouer avec les pâtes dans son assiette avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à essayer de le forcer à me dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête. J'aimais cette part de mystère qu'il gardait. Cela faisait son charme, je dois dire. Il m'aida à faire la vaisselle en me volant un baiser tous les 5 minutes... Bon, d'accord, toutes les 30 secondes serait plus approprié. Nous descendîmes quelques instants pour promener Patty, main dans la main. Le temps n'était pas trop froid ce soir là, donc nous nous étions assis quelques minutes sur un banc en laissant Patty vagabonder dans le parc. Il n'avait pas lâcher ma main depuis que nous étions sortis et j'avoue que j'aimais ça. J'avais comme l'impression d'être soudé à lui de cette manière. Quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité... C'est bête à dire, car il n'est pas non plus battis comme un garde du corps, mais je savais qu'avec lui, rien ne pouvais m'arriver. Je le sentais... Bon, d'accord, je devais être vraiment aveuglé par l'amour là. (lol)

_« Hey, regarde mon cœur, une étoile filante. » me lança-t-il soudain en me montrant un endroit du ciel du doigt._

J'avais beau regarder, je ne voyais rien.

_« J'espère que tu as fait un vœu, moi je ne l'ai pas vu. » lui fis-je remarquer en posant ma tête sur son épaule._

_« Oui, j'ai fais un vœu, et j'espère vraiment qu'il se réalisera. » me répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de mon épaule et en posant un baiser sur ma tempe._

_« C'est quoi ? » m'intéressai-je en tournant ma tête pour croiser son regard._

_« Je ne peux pas le dire si je veux vraiment qu'il se réalise. » me chuchota-t-il en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Après qu'il est quitté mes lèvres, je le regardai en souriant avant de me blottir contre lui. Nous finîmes par rentrer à l'appartement avec Patty qui nous suivait calmement.

_« J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle t'obéit plus à toi qu'à moi. Jamais je n'ai pu me promener avec elle sans la tenir en laisse et toi tu arrives et elle t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. » râla-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse._

_« Elle a juste compris qui était le chef. Elle a vu que son maître obéissait, alors elle fait pareil. » le taquinai-je en riant._

Je continuai de marcher et Patty me suivit alors que lui s'était arrêté au milieu du trottoir bouche-bée. Je finis par m'arrêter et le regardai avec un sourire en coin. Patty s'arrêta aussi et s'assit à mes côtés en regardant vers Rob.

_« Patty, vient ici. » s'exclama-t-il._

Elle me regarda et je lui fis non de la tête. Elle regarda de nouveau Rob mais ne bougea pas.

_« Patty, vient ici, dépêche toi. » recommença-t-il._

Elle ne bougea toujours pas. Il fit semblant de rebrousser chemin en l'appelant de nouveau, mais elle resta assise à côté de moi. Rob s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel en râlant. Je m'accroupis face à Patty.

_« C'est bien ma princesse. Tu es un ange. Maintenant tu peux aller le rejoindre. » lui dis-je en la caressant doucement._

Elle me regarda avant de courir vers Rob. Il me regarda en secouant la tête avant de venir me rejoindre.

_« Là, je suis mal. Si j'ai deux femmes qui ne m'obéissent pas, je suis vraiment mal. » ricana-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille._

Ma seule réponse fut un sourire avant de lui voler un baiser pour reprendre le chemin de notre appartement. Hum ? J'ai dit NOTRE appart là ? Pas bien ça...

* * *

**POV Rob**

Bien sûr que j'avais fait un vœu en voyant l'étoile filante... J'avais fait le vœu de passer le reste de ma vie avec elle... Quoi d'autre pourrait faire autant mon bonheur qu'elle à mes côtés pour les 100 années à venir... Enfin peut-être pas 100, disons 70... Enfin bref, toutes les années que Dieu voudra bien m'accorder... En rentrant à l'appart, Lola alla directement se placer au piano alors que Patty était directement parti dans son panier. Nous avions cette passion pour la musique en commun et surtout, nous aimions tous les deux chanter et jouer pour notre propre plaisir. J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le banc du piano et la regardai pianoter sur les touches. Elle faisait ça tellement facilement, tellement naturellement. Je levai les yeux vers son visage et croisai son regard. Elle me sourit doucement avant de regarder de nouveau les touches du piano. Je passai quelque minutes à détailler son visage; ses lèvres fines et soyeuses; son petit nez parfaitement dessiné, ses joues qui prenaient très souvent une teinte rosie que j'adorais tant, ses yeux noisettes qui savait faire passer tellement d'émotions, son front qui était parsemé de ses mèches blondes. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en me rappelant que tout ça était juste pour moi... Qu'elle était à moi... Que j'étais à elle... Que nous étions l'un à l'autre, que nous nous appartenions... C'était elle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps... Elle continua à frôler les touches du bout des doigts et sa voix tellement envoûtante brisa le silence.

_''You're a song,  
Written by the hands of god,  
Don't get me wrong cause,  
This might sound to you a bit odd,  
But you own the place,  
Where all my thoughts go hiding,  
And right under your clothes,  
Is where I find them._

_Underneath Your Clothes,  
There's an endless story,  
There's the man I chose,  
There's my territory,  
And all the things I deserve,  
For being such a good girl honey._

_Because of you,  
I forgot the smart ways to lie.  
Because of you,  
I'm running out of reasons to cry,  
When the friends are gone,  
When the party's over,  
We will still belong to each other._

_Underneath Your Clothes,  
There's an endless story,  
There's the man I chose,  
There's my territory,  
And all the things I deserve,  
For being such a good girl honey.  
_

_Underneath Your Clothes,  
There's an endless story,  
There's the man I chose,  
There's my territory,  
And all the things I deserve,  
For being such a good girl honey. _

_I love you more than all that's on the planet,  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing.  
You know it's true,  
Oh baby it's so funny,  
You almost don't believe it.  
As every voice is hanging from the silence,  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling,  
Like a lady tied to her manners,  
I'm tied up to this feeling._

_Underneath Your Clothes,  
There's an endless story,  
There's the man I chose,  
There's my territory,  
And all the things I deserve, Underneath Your Clothes,  
There's an endless story,  
There's the man I chose,  
There's my territory,  
And all the things I deserve, For being such a good girl honey. _

_Underneath Your Clothes,  
There's the man I chose,  
There's my territory,  
And all the things I deserve,  
For being such a good girl, For being such a good girl.'' _

Hum... Comment une fille à l'apparence si sage pouvait-elle avoir autant de sex-appeal et d'érotisme en elle ? Ces paroles étaient toujours pleine de sous-entendus... enfin avec moi, pas avec les autres. _'__'Ton corps est mon territoire''_... Je commençais à avoir sacrément chaud tout d'un coup. J'allai finir par être victime d'une combustion spontanée avec ce genre de phrase... Je respirai calmement en fermant les yeux avant de la regarder de nouveau. Elle avait les deux mains posés sur ses genoux et me regardait avec un sourire rieur. J'en étais sûr... Elle l'avait fait exprès pour me provoquer...

_« Quoi ? » me fit-elle toujours avec ce même sourire._

_« Mon corps est ton territoire, fais tout ce que tu veux de moi. » lui lançai-je en la regardant sérieusement dans les yeux._

Elle avait tellement raison en plus... Mon corps lui appartenait, mon cœur lui appartenait, mon âme lui appartenait, je lui appartenais...

* * *

**POV Lola**

_''Mon corps est ton territoire, fais tout ce que tu veux de moi.'' _Alors là... Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois ce genre de phrase. Je me levai et lui tendis la main. Il me regarda en souriant et posa sa main dans la mienne. Je l'emmenai d'abord dans la cuisine pour que l'on puisse manger le dessert. Ben quoi ? Vu le temps que j'avais passé à le faire, il fallait bien le manger.

_« C'est vraiment très bon. » s'exclama-t-il avec la bouche pleine de chocolat._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_« Quoi ? » fit-il en riant aussi._

Je me levai et m'assis doucement sur ses genoux avant de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres pour ôter le chocolat.

_« Hum... C'est encore meilleur. » ricanai-je en me levant pour aller mettre les assiettes dans l'évier._

Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui et le pris par la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me tournai vers lui. Il était debout, les jambes contre le bout du lit et me regardait en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour aller l'embrasser. Je mordillai et léchai ses lèvres en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de sa nuque. Ses bras passèrent autour de mes hanches et ses mains glissèrent sous mon t-shirt. Je glissai mes mains le long de ses côtes et tirai sur les bords de son sweat pour lui ôter, tombant nez à nez avec son torse tellement sexy. Je laissai mes doigts voyageaient sur le haut de son corps, commençant par ses épaules et ses clavicules pour descendre le long de ses pectoraux. Je fis ensuite glisser mes ongles le long de son estomac, dessinant ses abdos au passage avant d'atteindre son ventre et la limite de son jean. Ce jean blanc qui lui moulait les fesses parfaitement, le rendant encore plus sexy à mes yeux.

Quand je remontai mes yeux vers son visage, je croisai son regard émeraude qui me fixait intensément. Je continuai à descendre mes mains et déboutonnai délicatement son jean avant de le faire descendre le long de ses jambes, le laissant juste en boxer devant mes yeux désireux. Je retournai prendre possession de ses lèvres en caressant son dos et en faisant glisser mes ongles de sa nuque à l'élastique de son boxer. Je le sentis frissonner et ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille. Sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne avec tendresse et sensualité à la fois. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes côtés et il tira sur mon tee-shirt pour me l'enlever. Je retournai à l'assaut de ses lèvres alors que ses mains dégrafer l'attache de mon soutien-gorge pour le faire rejoindre ses vêtements au pied du lit.

Il lâcha mes lèvres pour aller poser des baisers dans mon cou et sur mon épaule alors que ses mains étaient entrain de déboutonner mon jean pour le laisser glisser le long de mes jambes. Je me collai contre lui en faisant glisser l'une de mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses, les massant doucement en mordillant son épaule. Il attrapa l'élastique de ma culotte pour la faire descendre en même temps que lui jusqu'à mes pieds. Il remonta en posant des baisers le long de mes jambes, sautant l'étape de mon intimité et reprenant sur mon ventre, mon estomac avant de revenir à mes lèvres. Je fis de même et lui ôtai son boxer en le poussant légèrement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Je le chevauchai, posant mes fesses au niveau de son bas-ventre et allant embrasser chaque parcelle de son torse, mordillant ses tétons au passage, passant ma langue autour de son nombril et sentant son érection qui commençait à prendre forme contre mes fesses.

* * *

**POV Rob**

J'étais soumis, je la laissai faire... Ce soir, je lui avais confié les commandes, et j'aimais plutôt ça je dois dire. Même si nous avions des rapports très souvent depuis 4 mois, j'arrivais quand même à découvrir des choses à chaque fois... Et, il y avait surtout des tas de positions que nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer... Elle ondulait les hanches contre moi, frottant son intimité contre mon bas-ventre et elle avait l'air d'aimer ce contact. Plus elle m'embrassait et se dandinait, plus j'avais envie de la laisser faire... Elle leva doucement ses fesses et s'empala sur mon membre en érection. Là, je devais dire... J'allai adorer ça... Elle commença à se mouvoir doucement, alors que j'étais en elle et j'admirai sa poitrine qui bougeait en rythme avec ses fesses. Rien que de la regarder faire, me rendait encore plus fou. Je posai mes mains sous ses fesses, la guidant dans ses mouvements, sans la lâcher du regard. Quand elle pencha la tête en arrière et se mit à gémir mon prénom, je perdis le nord et accéléra ses mouvements en soulevant mes fesses pour entrer plus profondément en elle. Nos souffles devenaient erratiques, je sentais les premiers signes de son orgasme arriver quand je la vis trembler et se cambrer.

_« Oh putain Rob, c'est trop bon !!! » s'écria-t-elle en tressaillant._

_« Continue, mon cœur... Tu es parfaite... » réussis-je à dire entre deux respirations saccadés._

Elle atteignit le nirvana en même temps que moi avant de se laisser retomber sur moi. Je sentais son corps en sueur contre le mien et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Peu à peu, nous reprîmes un souffle normal et je la serrai contre moi en embrassant son front.

_« Tu peux recommencer ce genre de chose quand tu veux. » lui soufflai-je._

Elle redressa la tête vers moi et appuya son menton contre mon torse.

_« Ça t'a plu ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Oh que oui. Tu es tellement belle quand tu jouis. » lui lançai-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

_« Grrrr... » fit-elle en rougissant et en enfouissant sa tête contre mon torse._

_« Ben quoi ? Je dis ce que je pense. » ricanai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour la forcer à me regarder._

Ses joues avaient cette teinte rouge qui la rendait tellement adorable, mais ce qui me frappai le plus, c'est l'étincelle dans ses yeux et dans son sourire.

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais depuis que je suis avec toi, j'ai plus d'audace... Je n'aurais jamais fait ce genre de chose avec mes ex... Je ne m'en serais pas senti capable... Mais avec toi... Je me sens tellement en confiance, que je suis plus...libérée... J'ose faire ce qui me passe par la tête sans avoir peur que tu me juges... Tu me rends tellement... meilleure... Tellement... Femme... J'ai l'impression de renaître... De découvrir une nouvelle personnalité en moi... Quelque chose que j'avais en moi, mais que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait réussi à faire sortir... » me confia-t-elle le regard brillant._

Je caressai doucement sa joue... Tout cela me touchait au plus profond de moi... Et le fait qu'elle prenne le courage de me le dire, la rendait encore plus exceptionnelle à mes yeux.

_« Je t'aime Lola... J'aime la Lola que j'ai rencontré à Vancouver... J'aime la Lola qui ose... J'aime la Lola fragile et timide... J'aime la Lola sensuelle et femme fatale... Je t'aime toute entière... J'aime chaque trait de ta personnalité... Chaque partie de ton corps... Chaque sourire... Chaque parole... Chaque geste. Tu es la clé qui a ouvert la porte de mon cœur, la seul et unique détentrice de cette clé. Tu es la seul et unique... pour moi. » confiai-je à mon tour en me plongeant dans son regard._

Elle me sourit doucement avant de venir m'embrasser. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? Je n'étais qu'une petite marionnette entre ses mains... Une petite marionnette tellement heureux de l'avoir comme marionnettiste.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Wow ! J'avais bien fait d'essayer... Ce moment avait été magique... Rob avait réussi à atténuer toutes mes craintes, toutes mes peurs, tous mes doutes... A faire partir mes vieux démons... A faire de moi une femme... plus forte... plus confiante... moins coincée... moins timorée... Il avait fait de moi la femme que je suis... Après quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je me levai et enfilai juste mon t-shirt pour aller fermer les volets de l'appartement alors qu'il était parti prendre une douche. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, j'allai prendre la mienne et embrassai Patty avant de rejoindre notre chambre (oui, j'ai encore dit NOTRE... mouais...) Je laissai la porte ouverte un peu au cas où Patty aurait l'envie de nous rejoindre et allai me glisser, juste vêtue d'une de ses chemises, (oui, c'était vraiment devenu une habitude) sous les draps où il était déjà installé. J'allai poser ma tête contre son torse et fermai les yeux.

_« Bonne nuit mon cœur ! » me fit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front._

Je relevai la tête et posai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« Bonne nuit mon amour ! Je t'aime ! » répliquai-je en reposant ma tête contre lui._

_« Je t'aime ! » rajouta-t-il en enserrant ma taille de ses bras, me collant un peu plus contre lui._

Je fermai les yeux en souriant, la nuit allait être une fois de plus reposante, au creux de ses bras.

* * *

**Credit chanson : ''Underneath Your Clothes'' de Shakira **

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Review = Teaser, alors faite exploser ma boite mail !!! lol  
**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je vais participer au ''Bloody Valentine Contest'' et que je posterais mon O.S. trés bientot ! J'espère que vous me soutiendrez dans cette nouvelle aventure car j'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer, doutant énormément de ma capacité à pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien...**

**Je vous mettrez au courant dés que je l'aurais posté ! **

**A trés vite ! **


	42. First Meet With Mr & Mrs Pattinson

**Hello mes chères lectrices ! :)**

**Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents !**

**Je tiens premièrement à vous annoncer que je participe au ''Bloody Valentine'' Contest et que j'ai posté mon O.S ! Vous pouvez le trouver sur mon profil ou ici : http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5679442 / 1 / Mon_Ange (vous n'avez juste qu'à enlever les espaces ;) )**

**J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis et que cet O.S. vous plaira aussi :)**

**Bon, je réponds à mes revieweuses anonymes : **

**Stephanie : Merci de mettre une petite review et de me suivre assidûment ! On ne se connaitrait pas par hasard ? lol  
**

**Merci à my-fiction-twilight****, Foxy White, TwilightAddictCindy, magicvanille, et Ninadu13 pour vos reviews !!! :D**

**Allez, bonne lecture et attention LEMON !!!! lol**

* * *

**42. First Meet With Mr & Mrs Pattinson**

**POV Lola**

Il devait être 9 heures quand j'ouvris l'œil. Un rayon de soleil passait à travers les rayures du volet. Rob dormait encore et je restai quelques minutes à l'observer. Il était tellement beau et sexy à tout moment de la journée. Son visage était serein, un petit sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres et sa main était posée dans le bas de mon dos. Je sentis quelque chose à mes pieds et je redressai légèrement la tête pour voir Patty, allongée au bout du lit, entrain de dormir aussi. Tout ça me fit sourire... J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une petite famille... Et je me sentais bien avec eux... Tellement bien... Je finis par me lever discrètement et partis prendre une douche avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Patty m'avait suivi et avait amené une de ses peluches à mes pieds. Je profitai que Rob dormait encore pour aller sortir Patty et passer à la boulangerie pour acheter des croissants. Une fois rentrée, je fis chauffer le café et mon chocolat, plaçai les croissants et le jus d'orange sur un plateau et y ajoutai le café et le chocolat avant de me rendre jusque dans la chambre. Je posai le plateau sur la table de chevet et allai m'allonger à ses côtés, le regardant dormir. Je fis doucement glisser mon doigt le long de ses lèvres alors que mon autre main caressait son torse du bout des doigts.

_« Hum... » fit-il en se tournant sur le côté et en passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui._

Il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Un vrai bébé par moment. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

_« Comment vas l'homme de ma vie ? » murmurai-je._

Il releva la tête aussitôt avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça. » m'avoua-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Je ne fis que sourire avant de me détacher de lui pour prendre le plateau.

_« Le petit-déjeuner de Monsieur est servi. » m'exclamai-je en posant le plateau entre nous deux._

_« Hum, merci beaucoup mon cœur. » fit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux._

_« Allez Mister, prends des forces. » le taquinai-je en tapotant dans son estomac._

_« Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez en forme ? » me répliqua-t-il en attrapant le plateau pour le reposer de nouveau au sol._

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » me justifiai-je en m'apprêtant à me lever._

_« Hep, hep, hep, où te sauves-tu comme ça ? » me lança-t-il en me rattrapant par le bras._

Il planta son regard dans le mien alors que sa main descendait dangereusement vers le bouton de mon jean. Son portable sonna au même instant, me libérant de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Je repartis avec le plateau dans la cuisine pour être sûre qu'il ne reprenne pas là où il avait été coupé.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Et merde, encore ce foutu portable qui sonnait toujours au mauvais moment. Quand je vis que c'était ma maman, je répondis aussitôt.

_« Bonjour maman ! » fis-je avec enthousiasme._

_« Bonjour mon chéri, je ne te réveille pas ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Non, non, j'allais justement me lever. » lui répondis-je en regardant Lola au loin qui jouait avec Patty._

_« Tu viens toujours ce soir ? J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer Lola. Elle aime le poulet ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_« Oui, je viens, crois-moi, je ne raterais pas ce dîner. Et oui, Lola aime le poulet. Ne t'en fait pas, Lola aime quasiment tout. » la rassurai-je._

_« D'accord, et surtout, ne me ramène ni cadeau, ni fleur, compris ? » me prévint-elle._

_« Promis. » lui dis-je en souriant._

_« Bon, je vais te laisser, à ce soir. »_

_« A ce soir. »_

Je raccrochai en souriant, ma maman aimait tellement toujours bien faire. Finalement, le fait que je sois autant préoccupé par le bonheur de Lola me venait d'elle je crois. Je me levai et enfilai mon jean avant d'aller rejoindre ma princesse dans la cuisine.

_« Ben, pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ? J'avais un truc à terminer moi. » la taquinai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre moi._

_« Hum, plus tard peut-être... Enfin, si tu es sage... » me provoqua-t-elle avant de me tirer la langue._

J'attrapai sa langue entre mes dents en riant. Elle se mit à rire aussi avant de m'embrasser.

_« Allez, on mange ! » s'exclama-t-elle en allant s'asseoir._

Je fis de même et nous mangeâmes tranquillement. L'après-midi passa assez vite. Lola insista pour aller acheter un cadeau pour mes parents, et comme c'était son idée, ma mère ne pourrait pas me le reprocher.

* * *

**POV Lola**

J'avais été cherché un jolie bouquet de fleur pour la maman de Rob ainsi qu'une bouteille de bon vin pour son papa. Plus l'heure de partir avançait, et plus je stressais intérieurement. Vers 18 heures, je partis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me préparer. J'avais opté pour une robe bustier assez courte, argentée, sur laquelle était posé un voile noir transparent incrusté de fleurs et des dentelles sur le bas. J'avais légèrement ondulé mes cheveux et m'étais maquillée très légèrement. Je sortis de la salle de bain et croisai Rob qui venait d'aller promener Patty.

_« Outch... Tu es... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un mot assez puissant pour te décrire... Belle, ce n'est vraiment pas assez... Magnifique, c'est bien trop fade... Resplendissante, c'est beaucoup trop insultant... Même sexy, ce n'est pas encore assez. » s'exclama-t-il._

Il s'approcha et me fit tourner sur moi-même avant de me tirer par la taille vers lui.

_« Grrr... Je vais avoir beaucoup du mal à m'empêcher de te dévorer du regard pendant toute la soirée. » me fit-il remarquer en me serrant contre lui._

_« Je peux enfiler un jean et un col roulé si tu préfères. » le taquinai-je en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts._

_« Très drôle. Je vais juste devoir m'habituer à sortir avec une fille aussi belle et sexy que toi. » soupira-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_« Et moi à sortir avec un mec aussi modeste et sage que toi. » répliquai-je en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux._

_« Je... suis... loin... d'être... sage... » continua-t-il entre chaque baiser._

_« Ah... bon... » le taquinai-je._

Ses mains passèrent sous ma robe et se posèrent sur mes fesses. Il leva soudain les yeux au ciel en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_« Et en plus tu as un string... Tu veux vraiment me tuer. » s'exclama-t-il._

_« Peut-être... » me moquai-je en partant vers la cuisine._

Mais pourquoi cela était-il aussi facile de le rendre fou ?

* * *

**POV Rob**

Vite, une douche froide avant que je ne lui saute dessus et la prenne là, tout de suite, sur le canapé. Mais merde, comment faisait-elle pour me rendre toujours aussi hors de contrôle ? Je partis prendre ma douche à mon tour, essayant de me défaire de cette envie démesurée. Je ressortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et partis dans la chambre où Lola était.

_« Tu vas mettre le jean que je t'ai offert hein ? » me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue._

Bon, d'accord, j'étais totalement sous son emprise.

_« D'accord. » fis-je en secouant le tête._

Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et me tendit le jean et une chemise noire. Elle avait tout prévu en faite, et moi, je m'étais laissé avoir tellement facilement... Mais bon... Je l'aimais tellement... Je m'habillai et la rejoignis dans la cuisine.

_« Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demandai-je en tournant sur moi même._

_« Parfait. Tu es juste parfait. » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement avant de partir mettre des jolies claquettes noires et d'enfiler une veste en cuir par dessus sa robe. Je la suivis pour mettre mes chaussures aussi et attacher Patty. Je mis mon blouson aussi avant de sortir de l'appartement. Nous descendîmes tous les trois et nous prîmes ma voiture pour se rendre jusqu'à Barnes, où habitaient mes parents. J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir leur présenter ma princesse.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Tout le long de la route, j'observais le paysage, c'était encore plus beau que Londres. C'était très verdoyant et la vue fut encore plus magnifique quand nous traversâmes _''River Thames''_ en empruntant le pont _''Barnes Bridge''_. Nous roulâmes encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se gare devant une grande barrière marron.

_« Et voilà, voici la maison de mon enfance. » s'exclama-t-il en me regardant._

De l'extérieur, je pouvais voir une petite allée entourée d'arbres qui menait à une terrasse. Il me prit la main et me sourit.

_« Prête ? » me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Prête ! » confirmai-je en lui volant un baiser avant de descendre de la voiture._

Je pris les fleurs et le vin et fis le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre Rob. Il me prit immédiatement la main et nous entrâmes tranquillement alors que Patty courait déjà vers la terrasse. Quand je vis une dame blonde venir nous rejoindre avec un grand sourire, je devinai immédiatement que c'était sa maman, il lui ressemblait énormément.

_« Bonsoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en venant serrer son fils dans ses bras._

_« Bonsoir maman ! »_

Elle se tourna vers moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras aussi.

_« Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer Lola. » me lança-t-elle._

_« Merci. Je suis enchantée aussi de vous rencontrer Madame Pattinson. » répondis-je timidement._

_« Ah non, pas de Madame avec moi, appelle-moi Clare. » me répliqua-t-elle alors que Rob était mort de rire._

Elle nous fit signe de la suivre et je profitai qu'elle nous tournait le dos pour mettre un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de Rob, ce à quoi il répondit en me tirant la langue. Nous entrâmes dans la maison qui était vraiment très simple. C'était loin d'être un palace, juste une petite maison chaleureuse qui me rappelait celle de mon enfance. Un monsieur s'approcha et prit Rob dans ses bras.

_« Ca va fiston ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Oui, et toi papa ? » lui répondit-il._

_« Très bien. » répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers moi._

_« Papa, je te présente Lola. » s'exclama Rob en souriant._

_« Enchanté de te rencontrer Lola. » me fit son père en me serrant dans ses bras._

_« Moi de même Monsieur Pattinson. » répliquai-je timidement._

_« Richard, appelle-moi Richard. » me fit-il remarquer en souriant._

Je regardai vers Rob qui retenait un rire. Grrr... Il n'allait pas sortir vivant s'il continuait à se foutre de moi...

* * *

**POV Rob**

Les présentations étaient faites et Lola m'avait bien fait rire avec ses ''Madame'' et ''Monsieur''. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bien élevée cette fille... La soirée se passa tranquillement et je pus voir que ma mère s'accordait très bien avec Lola et qu'elle ne lui avait bizarrement rien dis pour les fleurs, alors que moi, je me faisais toujours incendier quand je lui ramenais quelque chose. Ma mère emmena Lola dans le salon pendant que je sortis quelques instants pour fumer une cigarette.

_« Tu n'as toujours pas perdu cette mauvaise habitude. » s'exclama mon père en me rejoignant sur la terrasse._

_« Non. Mais j'y pense sérieusement. » avouai-je._

_« Vraiment ? Tu comptes enfin t'arrêter ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« Oui. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de polluer les poumons de Lola. » confiai-je en soupirant._

_« Eh bien... Je crois que tu dois vraiment être amoureux pour penser comme ça. » sourit-il._

Je le regardai en souriant.

_« Elle est toute ma vie... Je tiens vraiment à elle... Je compte la demander en mariage très bientôt... Papa, je suis, pour la première fois de ma vie, sur de quelque chose... Je suis sur que c'est avec elle que je veux passer ma vie... Elle m'a tellement apporté depuis que je la connais... Elle arrive à me calmer quand je suis sur le point de péter un plomb, elle arrive à me consoler quand j'ai un coup de blues, elle me redonne confiance en moi... » avouai-je en m'asseyant sur une des chaises._

Mon père vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

_« Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est vraiment très gentille, douce, et on voit dans sa façon de te regarder qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Je suis vraiment content de te voir heureux. Fonce fiston, je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas. » me confirma-t-il._

_« J'ai tellement peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un magnifique rêve... J'ai tellement peur de la perdre... C'est dingue, jamais je n'avais été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un... Je me sens vulnérable quand elle n'est pas avec moi. » ajoutai-je en soupirant._

_« C'est ça l'amour, le vrai. » s'exclama-t-il en riant._

Je secouai la tête avant de rire à mon tour. Oui... J'étais vraiment totalement et définitivement amoureux d'elle... Nous finîmes par rentrer et rejoindre ces dames dans le salon. Quand je m'aperçus que ma mère était entrain de montrer les albums photos de mon enfance, je pris mon visage entre mes mains. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Finalement j'avais eu peur pour rien, les parents de Rob étaient vraiment très gentils. Après le repas, Clare m'emmena dans le salon pendant que Rob était sortit sur la terrasse avec son père.

_« Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon fils est rencontré une fille comme toi. » s'exclama-t-elle en me souriant._

_« Non, c'est moi qui ai eu de la chance de croiser sa route. Votre fils est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, de tendre, attentionné, sincère... Même si tout le monde dit que l'homme parfait n'existe pas, et bien pour moi, Rob s'en approche très prés. » répliquai-je en caressant Patty qui m'avait suivi toute la soirée._

_« En tout cas, Patty t'a adopté très facilement. » ricana-t-elle en la regardant monter sur le canapé pour s'allonger sur moi._

_« Oui. Je l'adore. Elle est tellement adorable. » confirmai-je en continuant de la câliner._

Clare se leva soudain pour aller chercher des albums photos dans l'une des armoires.

_« Est-ce que tu veux voir comment était Rob quand il était petit ? » me demanda-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir._

_« Oh, c'est une excellente idée. » confirmai-je avec un grand sourire._

Elle me montra d'abord les photos de ses premiers jours dans ce monde, il était déjà adorable alors qu'il n'avait que 3 mois. Puis elle me montra les différentes photos au fil des années.

_« Il avait déjà ce regard transperçant. » fis-je remarquer en voyant une photo de lui où il avait 15 ans._

_« Beaucoup de fille craquaient sur lui à cette époque, mais il était tellement timide et mal dans sa peau, qu'il ne les remarquait même pas. » soupira-t-elle._

_« Oh, vous savez, il est toujours aussi timide. J'ai du batailler pour réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il me plaisait... Mais, il a du faire la même chose aussi avec moi... Sur ça, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup... » avouai-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Il a vraiment l'air épanoui, heureux, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriant depuis bien longtemps. Mais surtout, je peux voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour toi, le regard qu'il te porte est tellement intense. Je crois bien que mon fils à enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie, et je suis ravie que ce soit une fille aussi douce et gentille que toi. J'ai confiance, je sais que tu ne lui ferras jamais aucun mal, et que tu sauras le rendre heureux. » m'affirma-t-elle._

Je souris à ses paroles, si elle savait à quel point j'aimais son fils... Jamais je n'avais été aussi imprégné par un homme, il était mon pilier, j'avais besoin de lui pour respirer, sans lui, je n'étais plus qu'un corps vide sans émotion, sans sentiments, sans vie...

_« Ah non maman ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ? » s'exclama Rob en prenant son visage entre ses mains._

J'étais tellement absorbé par les photos que je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé et posa ses mains sur mes yeux.

_« Ne regarde pas ça, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'enfuis en voyant la tête que j'avais quand j'étais gamin. » ricana-t-il._

Je repoussai ses mains de mes yeux et le regardai dans les yeux.

_« Arrête, tu es mignon à tout les âges. Enfin surtout en couche-culotte. » me moquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

_« Fais la maligne, je te promets que tu vas me le payer ce soir. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue._

_« Pff, même pas peur. » chuchotai-je avant de lui tirer de nouveau la langue._

Nous restâmes encore une bonne heure à discuter avec ses parents dans le salon.

_« Bon, il faudrait peut-être rentrer non ? Tes parents doivent être fatigués... » dis-je timidement à Rob._

Il me regarda, avant de regarder vers sa maman.

_« Maman, ça ne te dérange pas si l'on passe la nuit ici ? Je ne me sens pas capable de conduire. » lui demanda-t-il avec une petite moue._

_« Mais je peux conduire moi. » lui fis-je remarquer._

_« Non, il fait trop noir, il est trop tard, et puis tu as bu aussi, il serait plus raisonnable de passer la nuit ici. » me contredit-il._

_« Bien sûr que tu peux rester mon chéri. Ta chambre est toujours là pour toi, tu le sais bien. » lui confirma Clare en souriant._

J'étais juste sur le cul... Je n'avais bu qu'une coupe de champagne et je savais très bien conduire, même la nuit. Son excuse était bidon, je savais bien qu'il voulait rester pour une toute autre raison... Ouais... Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore ?

* * *

**POV Rob**

L'excuse de l'alcool était la plus plausible, mais je voulais surtout pouvoir dormir avec elle dans ma chambre d'ado. Enfin... Pas vraiment dormir, je dois dire... Après que mes parents furent couchés, je lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre et refermai la porte à clé derrière moi. Elle resta debout à côté de la porte, les bras croisés sous ses seins.

_« Bon, dis-moi maintenant la vraie raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas voulu que l'on rentre. » me lança-t-elle._

Perspicace la demoiselle. Je m'approchai d'elle et passai mes bras autour de sa taille.

_« C'était exactement pour la raison que j'ai évoqué il y a quelques minutes. » la taquinai-je en posant des baisers sur le haut de son buste dénudé._

_« Bon, alors allons donc nous coucher. Si tu n'es pas apte à reprendre le volant, tu n'es apte à rien d'autre non plus. » me lança-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique._

_« Oh que si, je suis apte à beaucoup de chose, crois-moi. A commencer par ça. » lui répliquai-je en posant mes lèvres violemment sur les siennes._

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres pour aller titiller la mienne, m'offrant un baiser plein de sensualité. Je remontai doucement mes mains le long de son dos pour aller trouver la fermeture de sa robe que je descendis délicatement. Sa robe glissa doucement le long de ses côtes jusqu'à se retrouver au sol. Je lâchai ses lèvres pour admirer son corps. Elle avait juste son string et ses chaussures, à cette vue, je sentis mon membre commençait à crier qu'on le libère. Elle s'appuya sensuellement contre mon bureau en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je retournai me coller contre elle. Elle passa l'une de ses jambes sur mes hanches en déboutonnant ma chemise avec douceur.

_« Et dire que tu es la première fille que je ramène dans ma chambre. » lui avouai-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire glisser jusqu'à son nombril avant de faire le chemin inverse._

Elle fit glisser ma chemise le long de mes épaules avant de la faire rejoindre sa robe.

_« Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu voulais rester, juste pour pouvoir me baiser dans ta chambre d'ado. » murmura-t-elle avec la voix rauque à mon oreille avant de mordiller mon oreille._

Oh putain... J'adorais quand elle parlait comme ça... Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon torse jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de mon jean qu'elle ôta doucement avant de faire glisser la fermeture. Elle s'accroupit devant moi et tira sur mon jean pour l'ôter complètement, retirant mes chaussettes et chaussures au passage.

_« Je veux que tu sois la seule et unique à pouvoir entrer dans cette chambre... » lui dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains._

Elle me sourit doucement avant de revenir m'embrasser. Bon, c'était un peu vrai, j'avais surtout envie de lui ''faire l'amour'' dans ma chambre d'ado....

* * *

**POV Lola**

Sacré Rob, le gentil garçon avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air alors que ses parents étaient dans la chambre à côté. Je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mes côtes pour attraper la couture du dernier morceau de tissu dont j'étais couverte. Il le fit doucement glisser le long de mes jambes et je levai mes pieds l'un après l'autre pour qu'il puisse me l'enlever complètement. Ses lèvres remontèrent doucement le long de mes jambes, et il s'amusa à passer sa langue sur mes genoux alors que ses mains étaient posées sur mes fesses. Il se redressa et me souleva doucement pour poser mes fesses sur le bureau.

_« On commence par le bureau, j'ai envie de tester tous les meubles de ma chambre ce soir. » souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de plaquer ses lèvres dans mon cou._

_« Hum... Intéressant... » ricanai-je en allant poser mes mains sur ses fesses._

Il continua ses baisers dans mon cou, puis descendit vers le haut de mon buste avant de prendre un de mes mamelons entre ses dents. Je relâchai ma tête en arrière en ne pouvant retenir un soupir de satisfaction. Ses lèvres faisaient de telles merveilles sur mon corps... Je tirai sur son boxer et il prit la peine de m'aider à l'enlever. Il écarta doucement mes jambes et se plaça entre mes cuisses. Il s'amusa à frotter son membre contre mon entrée avec un sourire diabolique.

_« Je parie que c'est ça que tu attends. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille en continuant ses frictions._

_« Rob... » soupirai-je en bougeant mes hanches._

_« Tu n'es qu'une vilaine petite coquine. » ricana-t-il en glissant juste de quelques millimètres en moi._

Mais il voulait vraiment me faire perdre la tête, ma parole. Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_« Tu n'es vraiment pas très patiente. » me fit-il remarquer en continuant de s'enfoncer de quelques millimètres._

Sous la pression, j'avançai mes hanches d'un coup brusque et plaquai mes mains sur ses hanches. Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin et se glissa délicatement hors de moi avant de revenir d'un coup brusque.

_« OH... »_

Mon cri fut étouffé par ses lèvres. Bon réflexe, je ne tenais pas à ce que ses parents m'entendent...

Il refit le même cinéma jusqu'à ce que je sente mon corps se crisper sous le plaisir qui m'envahissait. Il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, étouffant mon cri et son grognement. Il resta un moment en moi, après avoir enfoui sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux en posant des baisers sur son épaule, savourant cet intense moment de connexion entre nous. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je portais toujours mes chaussures. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette idée.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'étonna-t-il en redressant la tête pour me regarder._

Je fis glisser le talon de ma chaussure le long de sa jambe avec un sourire en coin.

_« Tu trouves ça excitant, avoue. » le provoquai-je._

_« Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. » répliqua-t-il en plaçant ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever du bureau._

J'enlaçai ses hanches avec mes jambes et il me déposa sur le bord du lit avant de s'agenouiller pour enlever délicatement mes chaussures en ne quittant pas mon regard. Je ne savais pas si c'était sa chambre ou mes hormones, mais j'étais très réceptive à ses gestes ce soir...

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle était tellement sexy... Elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifices ou de faire semblant, elle était sexy quoi qu'elle fasse... Son corps respirait le sexe et la sensualité... Après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures, je m'amusai à embrasser ses orteils et la plante de ses pieds, ce qui me valut un rire franc et des mouvements de pied dans tous les sens. Je laissai donc ses petits pieds trop chatouilleux pour m'attaquer à ses jambes, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau avec douceur. Je continuai à remonter et écartai ses cuisses pour aller embrasser le fruit de mes plus intenses désirs. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière en continuant de regarder ce que je lui faisais. Je passai doucement ma langue le long de sa fente déjà humide, lapant le nectar de son excitation.

_« Hum... Rob... » gémit-elle en laissant son dos retomber sur le lit._

Je lui fis remonter les genoux et calai ses pieds sur le bout du lit pour avoir plus d'accès à cette merveilleuse friandise. Je léchai, titillai, mordillai son point sensible en insérant deux doigts en elle, la faisant se cambrer. C'était encore plus excitant de la voir offerte à moi, sans défense... Quand elle fut frappée par son orgasme, elle plaqua sa bouche contre l'oreiller pour retenir son cri alors que je buvais comme un breuvage son doux nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Après qu'elle est repris ses esprits, elle se redressa et s'agenouilla sur le lit pour me tirer vers elle. Je montai à mon tour sur le lit et elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Mais je n'en avais pas encore fini avec elle. Je me glissai derrière elle et collai son dos contre mon torse et mon membre en érection contre ses fesses en la serrant très fort contre moi.

_« Hum... Je vois que vous avez encore des forces... Vous êtes inépuisable Monsieur Pattinson... » me taquina-t-elle._

_« Je vais vous montrer l'étendu de mes talents Mademoiselle Reyes... » répliquai-je en lui faisant poser les mains sur le lit._

Je lui fis doucement écarter les jambes et glissai mon doigt le long de sa fente.

_« Je vois que le son de ma voix suffit à vous rendre folle. » la provoquai-je._

_« Tout de vous me rend folle. » répliqua-t-elle avec un léger rire._

Je frottai mon membre contre son entrée et l'entendis gémir de frustration.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Mademoiselle Reyes ? Dites-moi tout. » me moquai-je en posant des baisers dans le bas de son dos._

_« Je vous veux vous, tout de suite. » répliqua-t-elle._

Je ne la fis pas attendre plus longtemps et glissai en elle avec douceur. Cette position la rendait plus étroite et les sensations en étaient que plus magiques. Je cognais contre elle à chaque coup de rein et une de mes mains se faufila jusqu'à ses seins que je choyai amoureusement. Plus je bougeai en elle et plus elle ondulait des hanches pour suivre mon rythme, me faisant cogner à chaque fois contre son point G.

_« Rob... Je... Je... » bégaya-t-elle._

_« Jouis pour moi mon cœur, je te suis... » lui confirmai-je en allant pincer son clitoris de mon autre main._

Son corps fut pris de tremblement et nous atteignîmes le septième ciel à l'unisson. Je me glissai hors d'elle et la redressai pour me coucher sur le dos en la gardant dans mes bras. Je crois que je me rappellerais toute ma vie de cette soirée.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Il m'avait fait passer par toutes les sensations ce soir. J'étais peut-être complètement à plat, mais ça valait vraiment la peine. Oui, aujourd'hui, j'en étais sûre, il était le parfait amant. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, me blottissant entre ses bras rassurant.

_« Je t'aime mon cœur. » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en posant un baiser sur ma joue._

_« Je t'aime... » murmurai-je péniblement en sombrant dans le sommeil._

Je pus sentir qu'il remontait les draps sur nous avant de tomber complètement dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je me réveillai, nous étions exactement dans la même position que la veille et je n'avais jamais dormi aussi bien que cette nuit. Je redressai doucement la tête vers lui pour l'admirer dans son sommeil. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant aussi serein. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus Patty qui vint directement sur le lit. Elle me couvrit de baiser avant de faire de même avec Rob qui se réveilla en sursaut.

_« Patty... » râla-t-il en posant ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher._

_« Oh, tu as vu ma puce, Papa n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin. » me moquai-je en m'allongeant sur le ventre à côté de lui, appuyé sur mes coudes pour pouvoir continuer de le regarder._

_« Grrrr... » fit-il en repoussant légèrement Patty qui poussait ses mains avec son museau._

_« Vilain Papa. » le taquinai-je en tapotant dans son estomac._

Il ouvrit les yeux et Patty descendit du lit, avant de pousser la porte de la chambre avec son museau pour en sortir.

_« Bonjour !!! » lui lançai-je avec un grand sourire._

Il me regarda quelques instants avant de descendre ses yeux vers ma poitrine et de lever les yeux au ciel.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chaton ? » ricanai-je en caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts._

Il ne répondit pas et en moins de cinq secondes, il me retourna sur le dos, alors que ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes avec passion. L'une de ses mains remonta le long de mes côtes avant de se poser sur l'un de mes seins qu'il commença à torturer de ses doigts habiles. Je sentais son érection appuyée contre ma cuisse et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres. Savoir que c'était moi qui le rendais aussi ''dur'', me redonnait confiance en moi. Mais j'avais envie de le faire languir aujourd'hui, alors je le repoussai doucement avant de me lever et de me promener nue dans sa chambre. Je regardai tranquillement par la fenêtre me rendant compte que la journée était des plus ensoleillée.

_« Grrrr... Tu es une sadique... Une véritable sadique qui prend son pied à me torturer... » grogna-t-il en plaquant son visage sous un oreiller._

_« Pauvre petit lapin... » me moquai-je en retournant vers le lit pour tirer sur les draps._

Je partis vers la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière moi en riant, le laissant seul avec ses désirs.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Mais... Elle se sauvait en plus... Alors là, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça... Oh ça, non... Je me levai précipitamment et entrai dans la salle de bain à mon tour. Elle était déjà sous la douche et voir juste les formes de son corps à travers la vitre de la cabine de douche me rendit encore plus dur. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et allai la rejoindre. Je posai mes mains sur son bas-ventre en posant des baisers sur ses clavicules.

_« Hum... Tu es un vilain, très vilain garçon... » continua-t-elle de me taquiner._

_« Et toi, tu es une très vilaine fille... Que je vais me faire un plaisir de punir... » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de mordiller son cou._

Elle se mit à rire avant de se tourner face à moi. Elle me regarda fixement avant de venir doucement m'embrasser.

_« Je n'ai pas peur de toi... » chuchota-t-elle après avoir lâché mes lèvres._

_« Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça... » lui fis-je remarquer en posant mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever du sol._

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je n'attendis pas plus pour me glisser totalement en elle d'un seul coup de rein. Il ne me fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour me libérer au fond de son ventre alors qu'elle étouffait un cri en plaquant ses lèvres contre mon épaule. Tout ça avait été très brutal et rapide, mais c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble, se lavant et rinçant mutuellement avant de sortir de la cabine. Je posai un peignoir sur ses épaules et l'emmitouflai en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

_« Tu sais que je t'aime toi. » lui murmurai-je en attrapant une serviette que j'enroulai autour de ma taille._

Elle vint se blottir entre mes bras, posant sa tête contre mon torse.

_« Pas plus que je t'aime. » répliqua-t-elle._

Je souris à sa réplique, la gardant contre moi. Nous finîmes par nous sécher et nous habiller avant de descendre rejoindre mes parents dans la cuisine.

_« Ah, voilà les tourtereaux. » s'exclama ma mère quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine main dans la main._

_« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Lola toute pétillante._

_« Bonjour Lola ! Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda mon père._

Elle me regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux avant de sourire.

_« Très bien merci. » répondit-elle._

J'allai embrasser mes parents et Lola me suivit pour faire la même chose.

_« Alors Lola, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner ? J'ai un peu de tout, donc tu n'as plus qu'à faire ton choix. » lui proposa ma mère._

_« Laisse maman, je m'occupe de tout. » lançai-je en allant chercher tout ce qu'il me fallait pour préparer le repas de ma chérie._

C'était une chose que j'adorais faire. J'adorais prendre soin d'elle comme elle le faisait avec moi.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Je voyais que Clare et Richard regardaient leur fils s'activer à me préparer mon petit-déjeuner, mais il me connaissait tellement par cœur...

_« Et bien dis-donc, tu en as de la chance Lola. Il ne nous a jamais préparé notre petit-déjeuner à nous. » lança Richard._

_« Non, c'est vrai ? Rob, tu n'as jamais préparé un repas pour tes parents ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Euh... Ben... C'est à dire que je ne savais pas vraiment cuisiner... » s'expliqua-t-il un peu gêné._

_« Alors ça, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa. Tu es un vilain garçon Robert Pattinson. » m'exclamai-je._

Ses parents se mirent à rire avant que je ne fasses de même.

_« Okay, vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, c'est ça ? Et toi Patty, tu tiens avec qui ? » lui demanda-t-il._

Patty le regarda avant de venir se coucher à mes pieds, ce qui nous fit rire de plus belle.

« _Je pense que tu as ta réponse mon chéri. » lui fis remarquer Clare._

Il soupira en continuant de préparer mon chocolat. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble dans une ambiance conviviale. J'aimais beaucoup ce genre d'esprit de famille. Les parents de Rob étaient vraiment adorables et j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir les revoir. Nous finîmes par reprendre la route de notre appartement... Bon, d'accord, j'avais encore dit ''NOTRE'', mais je me sentais tellement bien avec lui...

_« Tu reviens quand tu veux ma belle, tu es la bienvenue. » m'assura Clare en venant me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Merci beaucoup, je reviendrais avec grand plaisir. » confirmai-je._

_« J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer Lola. Pour une fois, je trouve que mon fils a fait un bon choix. » ricana Richard en venant me serrer dans ses bras à son tour._

_« J'ai été ravie de passer ces petits moments avec vous. Et merci encore pour votre accueil chaleureux. » leur dis-je en souriant._

Nous reprîmes Patty et Rob embrassa ses parents avant de rejoindre la voiture. Une fois sur la route, Rob me regarda du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire coquin.

_« Quoi ? » lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue._

_« Non, rien. Je me rends compte que tu es de plus en plus belle chaque jour. » répliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur mon genou._

_« Mouais, ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. » lui répliquai-je en secouant la tête._

_« J'ai hâte d'être à la maison... » continua-t-il en remontant sa main sous ma robe._

_« Hep, pas touche vilain garçon. » ricanai-je en tapant sur sa main._

_« Vas-y, défends-toi, je t'aurais quoi qu'il arrive. » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique._

Bon, la journée promettait d'être encore fiévreuse avec lui... Mais, je n'allais pas mentir, j'aimais ça autant que lui.

* * *

**Voilà :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :$**

**Allez, une petite review, car comme toujours (pour les revieweuses inscrites) REVIEWS = TEASER**

**Et j'avoue que je suis en manque de review :( J'ai perdu des revieweuses en routes en plus :(  
**

**A très vite !!!  
**


	43. Rumors

**Hillo mes chères lectrices adorées ! **

**Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre plein de tendresse, de paquets surprises, mais aussi de rebondissements !!!**

**Je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier (enfin je pense, il en restera un sur, deux peut-être...)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! :$**

**Réponse à mes revieweuses anonymes :**

**Stephanie : Tu es sûre que l'on ne se connait pas ? Je pensais que tu étais une evergrennienne ! lol  
**

**Un grand merci à oliveronica cullen massen, Ninadu13, TwilightAddictCindy, magicvanille, Naouko, Clemence F, Yumie76, Fanoudusud et annecullen69 pour vos reviews ! Votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur !**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et rendez-vous en bas ! ;)**

* * *

**43. Rumors...**

**POV Rob**

Nous avions passé une soirée disons très... sportive... J'avais bien choisi, car Lola était aussi endurante que moi... Même plus quelquefois... Je ne m'étonnai donc pas qu'elle dorme encore à point fermé alors qu'il était plus de 10 heures du matin. J'avais eu le temps de me lever, de prendre ma douche, d'aller sortir Patty et de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que j'étais couché à côté d'elle dans le lit, l'observant silencieusement. J'avais vraiment du être un enfant très sage pour avoir un cadeau comme elle qui me tombe du ciel... Elle se tourna doucement sur le côté, se retrouvant la tête contre mon torse.

_« Hey, ma petite marmotte, il faudrait peut-être songer à te réveiller. » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de glisser ma main dans le bas de son dos._

_« Hum... Laisse-moi dormir... » râla-t-elle en me tournant le dos._

D'accord, si elle ne voulait pas se lever, j'allais employer les grands moyens. Je me glissai sous les draps et me collai contre son corps nu, laissant mon souffle chatouiller son épaule et mes mains caresser son ventre.

_« Debout marmotte, je t'emmène manger dans le centre-ville et après nous irons faire les boutiques si tu veux. » lui proposai-je en posant des baisers dans son cou._

_« Hum... boutiques... ça me plait ce mot là... » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_« C'est marrant, mais je m'en doutais. Tu n'es pas une fille pour rien. » ricanai-je en la faisant tourner sur le dos._

Elle me regarda quelques instants avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de venir poser un mini-baiser tout doux sur mes lèvres.

_« Bonjour mon chaton. » me fit-elle après avoir relâché mes lèvres._

_« Bonjour ma chatonne. » ricanai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau._

Ses lèvres... Un vrai cadeau des dieux... Si douce, tendre... J'aurais pu passer mes journées à l'embrasser... Elle finit par se lever et partit directement dans la salle de bain pour en revenir une bonne heure après. Elle portait un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement ses jolies fesses et le bustier que je lui avais offert. Je m'en souvenais encore de ce bustier... Je lui avais offert le soir où nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois... dans ma caravane... à Vancouver... Je me souviendrai de ce moment toute ma vie... Cette nuit était gravée dans ma tête à jamais...

_« Ouh ouh, y'a quelqu'un à l'étage ? » s'exclama-t-elle en tapotant sur mon front._

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats en partant vers la cuisine.

_« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande. » ricana-t-elle en se versant un verre d'eau._

_« Et quel morceau de viande... » rajoutai-je en allant la rejoindre et en passant mes bras autour de sa taille._

_« Fais attention à ce que tu dis vilain garnement. » me répliqua-t-elle en tapant sur mon bras._

Je posai des baisers dans son cou, en humant son délicieux parfum. Sa peau portait déjà une odeur naturelle très envoûtante, mais là, ce mélange de vanille et de noix de coco sur sa peau déjà délicieuse, me rendait encore plus fou d'elle.

_« Hum... Tu sens tellement bon que je pourrais passer des heures à humer chaque parcelle de ta peau... » susurrai-je à son oreille en mordillant son cou._

Elle se tourna face à moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

_« Je t'aime toi, tu sais ça... » chuchota-t-elle avant de blottir son visage dans le creux de mon épaule._

_« Je t'aime mon cœur... » répliquai-je en la serrant doucement contre moi._

Nous laissâmes Patty à la maison en lui promettant de ne pas trop traîner et finîmes par partir vers le restaurant. J'avais décidé de l'emmener au _''Hard Rock Café''_(*), en même temps, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les restaurants de luxe où la nourriture était juste _''immangeable pour ces goûts très simple''_. C'était exactement les mots qu'elle avait utilisé et je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir une petite amie avec des goûts de luxe. Elle pouvait se contenter de fast-food ou pizza, d'ailleurs je me demandais comment elle faisait pour manger tout ça sans jamais prendre un gramme, nous étions vraiment fait pour nous entendre, vraiment...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Le _''Hard Rock Café''_ ? Alors là... Je sautillais intérieurement... J'adorais ce genre de restaurant, et au moins, c'était simple et délicieux côté nourriture. J'étais sûre que cette journée allait être juste parfaite. Nous entrâmes main dans la main. Rob avait mis un jean noir délavé, avec un tee-shirt gris et une chemise à carreaux par dessus. Il avait enfilé son blouson en cuir, sans oublier sa casquette et ses lunettes. Il était beau, comme toujours. En fait quoi qu'il portait, je le trouvais toujours beau, son charme naturel faisait tout je pense. D'ailleurs quelques filles (fans ?) se retournèrent sur son passage. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en valoir... Nous nous assîmes à une table reculée, éloignée des regards indiscret. Le décor était très Rock, avec des guitares, des photos de groupes de rock célèbres comme_ AC/DC_, _Rolling Stones_, ce genre de restaurant était le reflet de la vie _''british''_.

_« Alors, est-ce que cet endroit te convient mon cœur ? » me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est parfaitement parfait. J'adore ce genre d'endroit. » lui répondis-je avec un sourire ravi._

_« M'en voilà ravi. Je viens souvent ici quand je suis à Londres. J'adore l'ambiance... et la musique. » ricana-t-il en regardant la télévision qui était en haut sur notre droite._

Effectivement, il y avait le nouveau clip des _100 Monkeys_ qui passait juste à ce moment là.

_« Oh, Jazzounet. » ricanai-je en me mettant à chanter la chanson._

_« S'il t'entendait l'appeler comme ça, tu serrais déjà à l'autre bout de la rue entrain de courir. » me fit-il remarquer en riant._

_« Pff, il est bien trop gentil pour ça. » lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

Le serveur s'approcha de nous.

_« Bonjour, je peux prendre votre commande ? » nous demanda-t-il poliment._

_« Lola, que veux-tu boire pour commencer? » me demanda Rob._

Je regardai quelques instants la carte avant de finalement me décider.

_« Un Electric Iced Tea pour moi. » dis-je._

_« Et pour moi, ce sera un Southern Rock, s'il vous plaît. » commanda Rob à son tour._

_« Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite. » s'exclama le serveur en tournant les talons._

Rob me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, ce sourire qui me faisait tellement fondre.

_« C'est quoi ce petit sourire ? » lui demandai-je en le fixant._

_« Rien. Tu n'as pas vu comment te regardait le serveur ? » me fit-il remarquer._

_« Euh... Non... Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux, je pense, non ? » me moquai-je._

_« Il t'a littéralement dévoré des yeux plutôt. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais là. » se mit-il à rire._

_« Pfff, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, veux-tu. » soupirai-je avant de lui tirer la langue._

_« Mais c'est la vérité, tous les hommes se retournent sur ton passage. » me répliqua-t-il._

_« Je te ferai dire que les filles font la même chose avec toi, Monsieur le Jaloux. » le taquinai-je._

_« Bon, d'accord, j'avoue. Je déteste ça. » avoua-t-il alors que le serveur revint nous apporter nos boissons._

_« Tu sais que je ne vois que toi. » le rassurai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne devant le regard médusé du serveur._

Il me sourit tendrement en posant un baiser sur ma main. Nous buvions nos cocktails tranquillement en regardant et commentant la musique qui passait à la télé. Nous commandâmes ensuite nos repas, un _''Big Cheese''_ pour moi et un _''Hickory BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger''_ pour lui. Nous avions aussi commandé deux _''Hot Fudge Brownie''_ pour finir le repas. Nous mangions tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout en s'échangeant des regards et des sourires complices. Car c'est ce que nous étions depuis longtemps, des amis avant tout autre chose, en plus d'être amants... J'aimais cette relation ami-amant, j'avais confiance en lui, je n'avais pas peur de lui parler de moi. Enfin, ce qui était mon passé restait le passé... J'avais omis volontairement de lui dire certaines choses de ma vie passé, mais pourquoi parler de choses révolues ?

Après avoir pris notre repas, nous partîmes vers Oxford Street. Une rue purement faite pour le shopping, telle que je les aimais. Nous nous promenions main dans la main, malgré les nombreuses fans qui nous arrêtaient pour nous demander des autographes ou photos. Mais les fans anglais étaient assez calmes et respectueux, une fois qu'ils avaient eu leur autographe ou leur photo, ils repartaient et nous laissaient tranquille. Nous commençâmes par entrer au _''Waterstone's''_, une grande librairie. J'arpentais avec grand plaisir les rayons consacrés à la poésie, et le choix était vraiment vaste. Je décidai de prendre quelques livres pour Rob, j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir. Je ressortis du magasin avant Rob avec un sac bien planqué dans mon sac à main. Je lui avais pris 4 livres : _''Selected Poems 1930-1989''_ de Samuel Beckett, _''Byron's Poetry And Prose''_, _''Best Loved Poem''_, et _''Poem For The Day'_'.

_« Ben tu étais où, je t'ai perdu en route. » ricana-t-il en sortant du magasin avec un sac._

_« J'étais là. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

Il fit de même et me montra un magasin juste en face.

_« C'est un magasin de souvenir, il y a des choses magnifiques, tu veux que l'on y aille ? » me demanda-t-il.  
_

_« Avec plaisir. » répliquai-je avec un grand sourire._

Nous allâmes donc au _''Crest of London''_, un magasin de souvenir typiquement anglais. Je ressortais finalement de ce magasin sans rien, la seule chose qui m'avait plus été une peluche mais je ne voulais pas transformer l'appartement de Rob en repaire pour mini-Kellan, lol.

_« Toi et les peluches. » ricana-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma tempe avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules._

_« Ben quoi ? Je n'y peux rien, j'adore les peluches. » boudai-je._

_« Et moi je t'adore, ça compense. » répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement._

Ce mec me fera toujours fondre... En passant devant une bijouterie, je restai fascinée devant la vitrine.

_« Tu aimes ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« C'est magnifique. » confirmai-je._

La bijouterie _''Swarovski''_, tous les bijoux était confectionné à partir de pierre en cristal. Il y avait même des petits oursons en cristal. C'était vraiment magnifique.

_« Je reviens, faut vraiment que j'aille là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place. » lui lançai-je en riant._

_« D'accord, je t'attends ici. » me répliqua-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser de nouveau._

Je partis vite vers les toilettes et en revins dix minutes plus tard. Il était toujours là, devant le magasin et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand je le rejoignis.

_« Voilà, on peut continuer. » lançai-je en prenant sa main._

Nous continuâmes donc notre promenade jusqu'au magasin _''New Look''_. Il ne me regarda même pas et entra directement dans le magasin. Il connaissait vraiment mes goûts. J'arpentai les rayons et ressortis finalement avec un paquet comportant un tee-shirt rose avec le drapeau de l'Angleterre en version grise(**), un tee-shirt gris avec écrit Rolling Stones et le logo du groupe(**), un sweat-gilet gris avec des fleurs bleu-mauve(**), et un top noir et blanc à carreaux, sans manche(**). Rob avait aussi quelques trucs dans son sac mais ne voulait pas me montrer. Grrr... Michant garçon... lol

Nous prîmes ensuite la direction du _''HMV''_, Rob voulait acheter le nouvel album des _Kings of Leon_. Quand je passai devant le rayon, je pris le dernier exemplaire qu'il restait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

_« Fait chier, y'en a plus. » me lança-t-il après avoir été demander à un responsable s'il y en avait encore en stock._

_« Rhoo, mon pauvre chéri. » fis-je en retenant un rire._

_« Moque-toi en plus. » bouda-t-il._

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à regarder les CD et DVD. Je payai discrètement l'album avant de ressortir du magasin. J'avais pris le soin de séparer mes achats dans un sac et les surprises pour Rob dans l'autre. Nous continuâmes nos emplettes en passant par le magasin _''GAP''_, je lui pris une chemise noire et bleue à carreaux. Nous finîmes nos achats par le magasin _''Top Man''_, où je lui pris un tee-shirt blanc avec une guitare et un ampli sur le bas.

_« Tu veux continuer ? » me demanda-t-il en me montrant les autres routes adjacentes._

_« Euh... Mes pieds ne vont pas le supporter je pense... Et puis, Patty est toute seule à la maison. » fis-je avec une petite moue._

_« Pas de soucis. » me répliqua-t-il en me prenant par la main pour refaire le chemin en sens inverse._

Ah la la, qu'est-ce j'aimais passer ce genre de journée avec lui. Et puis j'avais surtout hâte de rentrer pour lui donner son sac surprise...

* * *

**POV Rob**

J'avais adoré ce petit moment au _''Hard Rock Café''_, elle était tellement facile à vivre. Après le repas, je l'emmenai sur Oxford Street. Elle qui adorait le shopping, là, elle avait le choix. Nous nous promenions en amoureux et malgré quelques fans qui nous reconnurent, nous fûmes assez tranquilles. C'était pour ça que j'aimais autant ma ville et mon quartier. Nous entrâmes d'abord au _''Waterstone's''_, pour une passionnée de poésie comme Lola, c'était une vraie mine au trésor. Alors que je regardais les nouveaux livres sortis, je perdis Lola de vue. Tant pis, j'allais la retrouver à la sortie du magasin et puis finalement cela m'arrangeait car j'avais envie de lui faire une surprise. Je parcourus les nouveaux livres et lui achetai finalement trois livres : _''Best Poems on the Underground''_, _''My Life In Verse''_ et _''Love Letters of Great Women''_. Je passai à la caisse et sortis du magasin, la retrouvant juste devant la porte.

_« Ben tu étais où, je t'ai perdu en route. » ricanai-je en la rejoignant._

_« J'étais là. » répliqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue._

Ah celle-là, vraiment toujours entrain de me taquiner. Je lui tirai la langue à mon tour avant de lui montrer le magasin juste en face. C'était le _''Crest of London''_, un magasin de souvenir, LE magasin à visiter obligatoirement.

_« C'est un magasin de souvenir, il y a des choses magnifiques, tu veux que l'on y aille ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Avec plaisir. » répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Nous ressortîmes finalement du magasin sans rien. Enfin elle ressortit du magasin sans rien. Elle avait littéralement craqué sur une petite peluche, enfin un petit ourson marron clair avec un cœur imprimé du drapeau anglais mais en rouge et rose avec écrit_ ''London''_ dessus. Je l'avais acheté discrètement et l'avais glissé dans le sac avec les livres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de la gâter aujourd'hui.

_« Toi et les peluches. » ricanai-je en posant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules._

_« Ben quoi ? Je n'y peux rien, j'adore les peluches. » bouda-t-elle._

_« Et moi je t'adore, ça compense. » répliquai-je en l'embrassant tendrement._

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'empêcher de toujours l'embrasser ? C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de l'embrasser, comme un besoin vital. Elle m'avait complètement ensorcelée... Nous passâmes devant une bijouterie et elle resta figée devant la vitrine. En même temps, c'était _''Swarovski''_, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle bijouterie non plus. Tous ces bijoux étaient fait à partir de cristal et ça allait des simple bijoux, aux breloques et aux petites figures en cristal.

_« Tu aimes ? » lui demandai-je._

_« C'est magnifique. » confirma-t-elle._

J'avais vu un ensemble à la vitrine et cherchais comment pouvoir lui acheter sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

_« Je reviens, faut vraiment que j'aille là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place. » me lança-t-elle en riant._

Alors là, c'était vraiment mon jour de chance.

_« D'accord, je t'attends ici. » lui répliquai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser de nouveau._

Je rentrai vite fait dans le magasin et achetai le pendentif en argent en forme de cœur où étaient accroché une clé, un cadenas en forme de cœur et un autre cœur, et le bracelet assorti avec les mêmes breloques. Je sortis en vitesse du magasin et elle revint au même instant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant sa tête quand je lui offrirais.

_« Voilà, on peut continuer. » lança-t-elle en prenant ma main._

Nous reprîmes notre chemin jusqu'au magasin _''New Look''_. Je rentrai directement sachant qu'elle adorait ce genre de magasin. Je la laissai arpenter les rayons et fouillai de mon côté. Je tombai sur un tee-shirt qui me fit penser à elle. Je n'hésitai pas et le pris. C'était un tee-shirt gris avec un koala dessus qui portait un tee-shirt blanc avec inscrit dessus _''I Love Hugs''_. En passant devant le rayon lingerie, je craquai littéralement en voyant un ensemble en tête de gondole. Rien que de l'imaginer portant ce genre de dessous... Outch... Je pris donc cet ensemble composé d'un soutien-gorge noir en voile transparent qui s'attachait avec une ficelle derrière et d'un string identique avec un voile façon shorty par dessus. Je passai à la caisse après elle alors qu'elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce que j'avais acheté. Mais je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture.

Nous prîmes ensuite la direction du _''HMV''_, je voulais vraiment acheter le nouvel album des _Kings of Leon_. Je n'en vis plus un seul en rayon et finis par aller demander au gérant s'il en avait encore en stock. Mais malheureusement pour moi, tout avait été vendu.

_« Fait chier, y'en a plus. » lançai-je en allant la rejoindre._

_« Rhoo, mon pauvre chéri. » me répliqua-t-elle en se retenant de rire._

_« Moque-toi en plus. » boudai-je._

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de regarder les CD et DVD. Grrr... Elle se foutait de moi en plus... Nous sortîmes du magasin et partîmes vers le magasin '_'GAP''_ où je m'achetai un jean noir(***). Nous entrâmes ensuite à _''Top Man''_, ou je m'achetai une chemise en jean noire délavée avec des manches courtes(***).

_« Tu veux continuer ? » lui demandai-je en lui montrant les autres routes adjacentes._

_« Euh... Mes pieds ne vont pas le supporter je pense... Et puis, Patty est toute seule à la maison. » me répliqua-t-elle avec une petite moue._

_« Pas de soucis. » lui assurai-je en la prenant par la main pour refaire le chemin en sens inverse._

J'avais hâte de lui donner son sac avec toutes ces petites surprises, certes elle allait encore m'incendier d'avoir dépensé de l'argent pour elle, mais tant pis, j'en avais trop envie. Nous retournâmes à la voiture et reprîmes la route jusqu'à notre appartement. Patty était heureuse de nous revoir, enfin surtout de revoir Lola. C'était vraiment fou comme Patty pouvait adorer Lola, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un à part de moi. Mais je n'étais pas jaloux, loin de là, au contraire, j'aimais ça. Cela prouvait que Lola était la bonne...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Patty est toute heureuse de nous revoir, et j'étais heureuse de la revoir aussi. Nous posâmes nos paquets sur le canapé avant d'aller prendre une bonne boisson fraîche pour nous remettre de cette ballade. Puis nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé et je lui tendis le paquet, alors qu'il me tendait un paquet aussi. Nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats en voyant notre coordination.

_« Bon, tu commences. » me lança-t-il en posant son paquet à côté de lui._

_« Et pourquoi moi d'abord, depuis quand tu fixes les lois ici ? » m'offensai-je._

_« Depuis que j'ai un pénis, ouvres ce paquet dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que justement mon pénis ne se retrouve dans un orifice de ton jolie corps. » répliqua-t-il._

Je restai bouche-bée devant sa répartie...

_« Ferme la bouche princesse, ce n'était pas de cet orifice là que je parlais. » m'avertit-il en éclatant de rire._

D'accord... Alors ça, ça allait se payer très cher... Vraiment très cher...

_« Allez ouvre. » piétina-t-il._

Je soupirai et ouvris le sac... Wow... Y'a plein de truc là dedans... Je commençai d'abord par sortir un tee-shirt du sac. C'était un tee-shirt gris, avec un petit koala sur le devant et l'inscription _''I Love Hugs''_ sur le ventre de celui-ci(****).

_« Ça te ressemble non ? » me lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Si c'est des câlins crapuleux, alors oui, effectivement, c'est tout moi. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

Il secoua la tête alors que je pris un autre paquet dans le sac. J'en sortis trois livres : _''Poem on the Underground''_, _''My Life In Verse''_ et _''Love Letters of Great Women''_.

_« Ah, génial, de la lecture pour mes longues soirées d'ennuis avec toi. » le taquinai-je avec un sourire moqueur._

_« Tu vas voir ce soir si tu vas t'ennuyer. » répliqua-t-il avec un regard lubrique._

Je lui tirai de nouveau la langue avant de replonger ma main dans le sac. J'en sortis un paquet plus petit avec une boîte carré en velours dedans. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'ébahir en ouvrant la boîte. Il y avait une chaîne avec un cœur en pendentif, avec trois breloques attachés à celui-ci : une clé avec le bout en forme de cœur avec une pierre blanche, un cadenas en forme de cœur avec plein de minuscule pierre rose foncé et un cœur avec une pierre rose clair(****). Il y avait aussi le bracelet assortis avec les mêmes breloques que sur la chaîne(****).

_« Wow !!! C'est magnifique Rob !!! » m'exclamai-je avec un sourire gêné._

_« Rien n'est trop beau pour une beauté comme toi. » répliqua-t-il en posant un doux baiser sur ma joue._

Je lui souris doucement avant de repartir à l'assaut du sac. J'en sortis un autre petit sac et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant le contenu de celui-ci.

_« Rhooo, ma peluche !!! » souris-je en le regardant._

_« Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en voyant ton regard devant dans le magasin. » m'avoua-t-il avec un léger rire._

Il avait pris le petit ourson du magasin de souvenir sur lequel j'avais craqué(****). Il avait bien caché son jeu quand même.

_« Allez, ouvre le dernier paquet. » s'impatienta-t-il._

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu encore acheter pour être aussi euphorique ? Je sortis un dernier paquet et y trouvait... des sous-vêtements ? Wow !!! Mais il est magnifique cette ensemble, quoiqu'un peu trop transparent à mon goût, mais ça, ça doit être un calcul de sa part(****).

_« Je suis sûr que tu vas être à tomber dedans. » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Tu m'étonnes, qu'est-ce que tu ne ferrais pas pour te rincer l'œil, hein ? Pervers ! » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou.

_« Merci mon amour ! Merci beaucoup ! » murmurai-je avant d'aller l'embrasser tendrement._

_« Ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir. » chuchota-t-il en souriant._

_« Et moi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te fait plaisir de me faire plaisir. » ricanai-je._

_« Et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te fait plaisir de savoir que ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il me suivit dans mon fou rire. Je restai assise sur lui et attrapai le paquet pour lui donner. J'avais hâte qu'il ouvre ses paquets aussi. Il m'avait tellement gâté, que mes cadeaux paraissaient un peu fades à côté des siens.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Cela me faisait tellement chaud au cœur de la voir sourire en ouvrant ses paquets. Je me demandais comment elle réagirait le jour où je lui offrirais une bague de fiançailles...

_« Allez à ton tour. » s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant le sac._

Je lui souris en prenant le sac et en sortis un premier paquet. Il contenait 4 livres : _''Selected Poems of Samuel Beckett – 1930-1989''_, _''Byron's Poetry and Prose''_, _''Best-Loved Poems'_' et _''Poem for the Day''_.

_« Pour nos soirées d'ennuis, c'est ça ? » la taquinai-je._

_« Exactement. » répliqua-t-elle en riant._

Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Je pris un deuxième sac et en sortis une chemise noir et bleu à carreau(*****). Mais... Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir que je l'avais remarqué cette chemise ?

_« Comment as-tu su qu'elle me plaisait ? » lui demandai-je totalement décontenancé._

_« Sérieux ? Tu l'avais repairé dans le magasin ? Sur ce coup là, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. » m'avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre._

_« Tu dois entrer dans mon cerveau par moment, ou alors je suis un livre ouvert pour toi. » lui fis-je remarquer en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_« Hum... Peut-être... » répliqua-t-elle en souriant._

Si je ne me contenais pas, je lui demanderais de m'épouser là, tout de suite. On prendrait l'avion pour Las Vegas et en 5 minutes, elle serait ma femme... Oops... Reprends-toi vieux... Je pris le dernier sac et en sortis un tee-shirt blanc avec une guitare et un ampli imprimé sur le devant(*****).

_« C'est tout moi ça. J'adore ce tee-shirt. » m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire._

_« Merci mon cœur, tu es vraiment adorable. » ajoutai-je en la serrant contre moi._

_« J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi. » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille en tendant son bras vers son sac à main._

_« Ferme les yeux. » m'ordonna-t-elle._

Je lui obéis sagement et attendis qu'elle me permette de les rouvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait encore ? Elle prit ma main et me glissa quelque chose de carré dans celle-ci. Je refermai ma main et ouvris les yeux.

_« Tu... Mais... Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Il n'y en avait plus dans le magasin. » m'étonnai-je en voyant le nouvel album des Kings of Leon._

_« Disons qu'il n'en restait qu'un seul en rayon et que je t'ai devancé pour le prendre. » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

Qu'est-ce que je disais, cette femme était vraiment merveilleuse. Je posai tout dans le sac et les fis valser dans le fauteuil avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains.

_« Tu... es... la... plus... merveilleuse... femme... du... monde... » murmurai-je entre deux baisers._

Elle me regarda avant de me sourire et de venir se blottir dans mes bras. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je sentais son souffle et son nez chatouillaient mon cou. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, je savourais tout ces moments d'intimité avec elle.

_« Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? » me demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête vers moi._

_« Je vais sortir Patty et je prendrais une pizza en passant, avec plein de fromage de chèvre, ça te va ? » lui répondis-je sachant qu'elle ne pourrait résister._

_« Miam !!!! Je sens que je vais me régaler ! » me répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Je lui volai un baiser alors qu'elle se levait tranquillement pour aller vers la cuisine. J'attachai Patty et allai l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de descendre. Je me promenai tranquillement quand en passant devant un kiosque à journaux, un grand titre attira mon attention.

_''L'actrice Lola Reyes, enceinte de son petit ami Robert Pattinson ?''_

Encore des ragots comme toujours... Mais bizarrement, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre le magazine. Je me rendis à la pizzéria et m'assis à une table en attendant que ma commande soit prête. Je parcourus vite fait le magazine et tombai sur l'article en question. Il y avait plusieurs photos de Lola sortant de l'hôpital Ste Mary et d'autres où elle sortait d'une pharmacie. Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ? Et pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit ? Était-elle vraiment enceinte ? Je soupirai en refermant le magazine. Je savais qu'ils adoraient raconter des conneries, mais là... qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital, et sans me l'avoir dit en plus ? Je me sentais vraiment con tout d'un coup. Je pris les pizzas et retournai à l'appartement totalement décontenancé. En passant devant la pharmacie, après avoir hésité, je finis par rentrer et acheter un test de grossesse. Je voulais savoir la vérité.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Je profitai de son départ pour ranger nos affaires avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche. J'avais passé une excellente journée avec lui et je comptais continuer sur cette voie. Je décidai finalement d'enfiler l'ensemble de lingerie qu'il venait de m'offrir avant de mettre un peignoir en satin par dessus. Je séchai mes cheveux avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le canapé avec Patty. J'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et me tourna légèrement pour regarder vers celle-ci.

_« Hum... Ca sent trop bon... » m'exclamai-je en me levant pour aller le rejoindre._

Il me regardait avec un air bizarre avant d'aller poser les pizzas sur la table de la cuisine. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me tendis un magazine. Je le pris sans vraiment comprendre et lu le titre en couverture.

_''L'actrice Lola Reyes, enceinte de son petit ami Robert Pattinson ?''_

Et merde, ils ont réussi à me shooter... Fait chier...

_« Lola... C'est vrai ? » me lança-t-il en ravalant._

_« Rob, tu ne vas pas commencer à croire à toutes leurs conneries. » soupirai-je._

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un hôpital ? Explique-moi parce que là, j'ai du mal à comprendre. » s'énerva-t-il._

_« Je... Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment... » m'excusai-je en partant dans la chambre._

C'était au dessus de mes forces... Je ne me sentais pas capable de tout lui dire sans m'effondrer... Personne, même Haily, ne connaissait cette partie de mon passé... J'allai lui en parler... Mais pas ce soir...

_« Lola, si tu es enceinte, dis-le moi. Je ne vais pas te mettre dehors ou te crier dessus. Je ne suis pas tyrannique, crois-moi. » me lança-t-il en me rattrapant par le bras._

_« JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE, OK !!!! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire. » soupirai-je._

_« D'accord, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à faire ce test donc. » me lança-t-il en sortant une boîte de sa poche._

Je restai bouche-bée devant cette boîte. Un test de grossesse...

_« J'hallucine, mais quel culot ! Je te remercie pour la confiance que tu me portes, je me demande bien ce que je fais avec un mec qui n'ait même pas capable de faire un minimum confiance à sa copine. » m'énervai-je en partant dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière moi._

Non mais comment il pouvait me demander une chose pareille ? De quel droit il prenait le culot de me demander de faire un test pour lui prouver que ce que je disais était vrai ? Il faisait plus confiance au journaliste qu'à moi, alors qu'il y avait quelques mois il me disait qu'il ne fallait pas croire toute leurs conneries. Je retirai mon peignoir et l'ensemble de lingerie pour enfiler des dessous ''normaux'' avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt. Je ressortis de la salle de bain et le trouvai dans le salon entrain de faire les cents pas.

_« Lola... »_

_« La ferme. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Et ton putain de test de merde tu peux te le mettre où je pense. » lui balançai-je avant d'attraper mon manteau et de m'apprêter à sortir._

Il me rattrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui.

_« Lola, merde, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Je ne te demande pas la lune. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises la vérité. » s'énerva-t-il._

_« Je te l'ai dit la vérité, mais t'es trop con pour me croire. » répliquai-je en le repoussant._

_« Fais ce test alors, prouve-le moi. »__ continua-t-il._

_« Premièrement, tu me lâches avec ce putain de test, sinon je te le fais bouffer. Et deuxièmement, je ne te dois aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit. Je ne te dois rien. »__ fulminai-je.  
_

Là, il commençait vraiment à me prendre la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ''JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE'' ? Il me rattrapa de nouveau par le bras.

_« Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?__ » me demanda-t-il en resserrant mon bras dans sa main.  
_

_« Je sors, alors fous moi la paix ! » répondis-je exaspérée.  
_

Il me tira et me colla contre lui. Plus buté que lui, il n'y avait pas. Il commençait vraiment à me mettre hors de moi.

_« Tu restes ici, je ne veux pas que tu sortes à cette heure-ci. __» m'ordonna-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.  
_

Alors là, il dépassait vraiment les bornes, pour qu'il se prenait ? Ma colère était à son comble et je lui collai une gifle spontanément.

_« Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire ou dire. Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction, connard !__ » lui lançai-je avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte._

Je descendis et partis en courant vers le petit parc qui se trouvait pas très loin. Je m'assis sur un banc et laissai toutes les larmes de mon corps s'échapper. Il ne savait pas à quel point il venait de me faire mal...

* * *

**POV Rob**

Je retournai à l'appart, bien décidé à connaître la vérité. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle était allée dans cet hôpital. Quand je pénétrai dans celui-ci, je la trouvai assise sur le canapé, juste vêtue d'un peignoir en satin. Elle se tourna légèrement pour me regarder.

_« Hum... Ca sent trop bon... » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour venir me rejoindre._

Elle était tellement tout pour moi, que j'avais du mal à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais là, je voulais savoir. Je la regardai avant d'aller poser les pizzas sur la table de la cuisine. Je me tournai de nouveau vers elle et lui tendis le magazine en question. Elle le prit et lu le titre en ravalant.

_« Lola... C'est vrai ? » lui demandai-je légèrement tendu._

_« Rob, tu ne vas pas commencer à croire à toutes leurs conneries. » soupira-t-elle._

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un hôpital ? Explique-moi parce que là, j'ai du mal à comprendre. » m'énervai-je._

_« Je... Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment... » s'excusa-t-elle en partant dans la chambre._

Me parler de quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me cachait ? Si elle était enceinte, nous étions deux dans l'histoire, elle ne l'avait pas fait seul merde...

_« Lola, si tu es enceinte, dis-le moi. Je ne vais pas te mettre dehors ou te crier dessus. Je ne suis pas tyrannique, crois-moi. » lui lançai-je en la retenant par le bras._

_« JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE, OK !!!! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire. » soupira-t-elle._

Elle n'était vraiment pas décidée à me dire ce qu'il se passait. Je respirai un grand coup en espérant qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal.

_« D'accord, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à faire ce test donc. » lui affirmai-je en sortant le test de grossesse de ma poche._

J'appréhendais sa réaction, vraiment...

_« J'hallucine, mais quel culot ! Je te remercie pour la confiance que tu me portes, je me demande bien ce que je fais avec un mec qui n'ait même pas capable de faire un minimum confiance à sa copine. » s'énerva-t-elle en partant dans la salle de bain avant de claquant la porte derrière elle._

Mais merde, qu'est-ce que je faisais de mal ? Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle avait été dans cet hôpital, c'était normal que je veuille prendre soin d'elle non ? Okay, peut-être que j'y avais été fort en lui demandant ça, mais je voulais juste être sûr... Elle ressortit soudain de la salle de bain en jean et tee-shirt. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle m'en voulait.

_« Lola... » soupirai-je en la regardant._

_« La ferme. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Et ton putain de test de merde tu peux te le mettre où je pense. » me coupa-t-elle avant d'attraper son manteau et de s'apprêter à sortir. _

Je la rattrapai par son bras et la tirai vers moi.

_« Lola, merde, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Je ne te demande pas la lune. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises la vérité. » m'énervai-je._

_« Je te l'ai dit la vérité, mais t'es trop con pour me croire. » répliqua-t-elle en me repoussant._

_« Fais ce test alors, prouve-le moi. »__ lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme._

_« Premièrement, tu me lâches avec ce putain de test, sinon je te le fais bouffer. Et deuxièmement, je ne te dois aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit. Je ne te dois rien. »__ fulmina-t-elle.  
_

Je la rattrapai de nouveau par le bras, là elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver à me parler comme ça.

_« Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?__ » lui lançai-je en serrant son bras.  
_

_« Je sors, alors fous moi la paix ! » répondit-elle._

Je la tirai vers moi et la collai contre moi.

_« Tu restes ici, je ne veux pas que tu sortes à cette heure-ci. __» lui fis-je savoir en la regardant dans les yeux.  
_

Elle me fixa effrontément avant de me lancer sa main à la figure.

_« Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire ou dire. Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction, connard !__ » me lança-t-elle avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte.  
_

Je frottai ma joue spontanément. C'est qu'elle avait de la force en plus. Je le savais que ça allait se finir comme ça... Fait chier... Je pris la boîte et le magazine et les jetai dans la poubelle en rageant après moi même. Je partis directement sous la douche pour essayer de me calmer. Une fois fini, j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant qu'elle revienne. Patty s'était allongée à mes côtés et léchait mes mains comme pour me rassurer. Après plus d'une heure à attendre, je finis par aller me coucher, me disant qu'elle reviendrait bien à un moment où un autre. J'entendis soudain la porte s'ouvrir et je la vis entrer dans la chambre.

_« Lola... »_

Elle ne me répondit pas et entra dans la salle de bain. J'allumai la lampe de chevet et m'assis sur le lit. Elle ressortit quelques minutes après en pyjama et attrapa une couverture dans l'armoire avant de partir vers le salon sans me regarder une seule fois.

_« Lola... » l'interpellai-je en me levant pour aller la rejoindre._

Elle posa la couverture sur le canapé, alla fermer la lumière du salon avant de s'allonger sur le canapé emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Je me mis accroupi et la regardai. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ses mains étaient crispées autour de la couverture. Je caressai doucement sa joue, mais elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et repoussa ma main violemment.

_« Fous-moi la paix ! Dégage ! » me lança-t-elle en serrant les dents._

_« Lola, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît... » soupirai-je._

_« Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix ! » répéta-t-elle en me tournant le dos._

Je soupirai et finis par repartir dans la chambre en espérant qu'elle serait prête à m'écouter demain. Patty était partie rejoindre Lola et s'était installée à ses pieds, mais en gardant la tête tourné vers la porte de la chambre. Je m'allongeais et essayais de m'endormir. Mais tout ce que je voyais c'était le regard emplis de rage que Lola venait de me lancer... J'avais vraiment horreur de ça...

* * *

**POV Lola**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais assise sur ce banc à ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il avait ses torts, mais j'avais les miens aussi... Mais en même temps, j'avais quand même le droit d'avoir un jardin secret, des choses que je n'étais pas obligé de partager avec lui... Enfin plutôt des choses que je ne me sentais pas capable de lui dire pour le moment... Saleté de paparazzis de merde... J'en avais vraiment marre de tout ça... Je repris finalement la direction de l'appart, je ne pouvais pas non plus passer la nuit sur ce banc... Je rentrai silencieusement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour enfiler mon pyjama.

_« Lola... »_

Merde, il ne dormait pas. Je ne répondis pas et entrai dans la salle de bain. Une fois mon pyjama mis, je ressortis et allai chercher une couverture dans l'armoire de chambre avant de partir vers le salon sans le regarder une seule fois.

_« Lola... » m'interpella-t-il._

Je posai la couverture sur le canapé, allai fermer la lumière du salon avant de m'allonger sur le canapé emmitouflé dans ma couverture. Je fermai les yeux et resserrai ma prise autour de la couverture. Je sentis une douce caresse sur ma joue. Non, non, non, je ne céderai pas aussi facilement, pas après ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et repoussai sa main violemment.

_« Fous-moi la paix ! Dégage ! » lui lançai-je en serrant les dents._

_« Lola, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît... » soupira-t-il._

Mais il ne pouvait pas juste me laisser tranquille, je voulais juste être tranquille.

_« Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix ! » répétai-je en lui tournant le dos._

Je l'entendis soupirer et il finit par repartir dans la chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot une nouvelle fois. Je l'aimais tellement que c'était une vraie torture de lui en vouloir... Je sentis Patty venir s'allonger à mes pieds. J'attrapai le tigre que Rob m'avait offert et finis par m'endormir avec celui-ci dans les bras.

* * *

Pour les curieuses, voici la liste en image des petites emplettes de nos tourtereaux. Vous avez juste à enlever les espaces entre les points.

(*) "Hard Rock Café''

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/HRC3 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/HRC4 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/HRC5 . jpg

(**) Achat de Lola pour elle-même

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/NL2 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/NL3 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/NL4 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/NL5 . jpg

(***) Achat de Rob pour lui-même

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/G1 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/TM2 . jpg

(****) Cadeaux de Rob pour Lola

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/NewLook1 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/S1 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/S2 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/COL2 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/NL6 . jpg

(*****) Cadeaux de Lola pour Rob

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/G2 . jpg

http://i286 . photobucket . com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/TM1 . jpg

* * *

**Voila, voilà pour ce chapitre ! Bon, ne jugez pas Lola trop vite pour son côté impulsive, je vois déjà arriver d'ici ! :P**

**Alors vont-ils se retrouver ou non ?**

**Quel est donc ce secret que cache Lola ?**

**Allez dites-moi vos idées par reviews, et comme d'habitude REVIEW = TEASER !**

**A très vite !!! **


	44. Revelation And Persecution

**Coucou tout le monde !!! :)**

**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui sera l'avant dernier :(**

**Je me suis vraiment attachée à cette fic, mais peut-être qu'il y aura une suite, enfin, ne vous faites pas de fausse joie, j'ai bien dit PEUT-ÊTRE !**

**Dites-moi si vous voulez une suite pour votre part et ce que vous aimeriez y trouver...**

**J'attends vos idées !**

**yasmine : Merci ! :) Voici la suite et la grande révélation de Lola ! ;)**

**Merci à oliveronica cullen massen, Pop'n Gum, fan-par-hasard21, Yumie76, Clemence F, Fanoudusud, magicvanille, TwilightAddictCindy, Bobby0077 pour vos reviews ! :)**

**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, et à ce secret que Lola va révéler à Rob ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**44. Revelation And Persecution**

**POV Rob**

J'ouvris l'œil vers 7 heures du matin. J'avais passé la pire nuit de ma vie, je n'avais cessé de me retourner dans mon lit en espérant que Lola y ait repris sa place. Je me redressai péniblement et regardai vers le salon. Lola était toujours dans le canapé, et Patty était au bout de mon lit entrain de me regarder. Je finis par me lever en faisant le moins de bruit possible et partis prendre ma douche, avant de m'habiller avec le jean que j'avais acheté hier. Je mis aussi le tee-shirt et la chemise que Lola m'avait offert et descendis promener Patty quelques minutes. Quand je remontai, je préparai le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller m'accroupir devant le canapé.

Lola dormait paisiblement avec le tigre que je lui avais offert entre ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Je m'assis sur le sol et posai ma tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour continuer de la regarder. J'avais été vraiment con… Comment j'avais pu faire et dire toutes ces choses ? Finalement cette gifle je l'avais bien mérité… Je ne voulais pas la perdre, elle était tout pour moi, je ne survivrais pas sans elle. Et je comptais bien faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle me pardonne… Si elle voulait bien me pardonner…

Je la vis soudain bouger légèrement et elle s'étira doucement en ouvrant ses yeux. Elle resta la tête appuyée contre l'oreiller sans me lâcher du regard. Je caressai doucement sa joue et elle appuya son visage contre ma paume en fermant les yeux. Je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues et j'allai doucement poser un baiser sur son front.

_« Je suis désolé... » murmurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien._

_« Je suis désolée aussi... » répliqua-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou._

Je repoussai légèrement les couvertures et allai m'installer à côté d'elle en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se colla contre moi, posant sa main sur mon torse et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux alors que mon autre main caressait doucement le bas de son dos dans un geste rassurant.

_« Je n'aurais jamais du te demander ça. J'aurais du te faire confiance et croire ce que tu disais. Ta parole a beaucoup plus de valeur que tout ce que peuvent dire ses journalistes à la noix. J'ai été nul sur ce coup là. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. » m'excusai-je._

Elle releva doucement la tête vers moi et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

_« Je suis en tort aussi Rob. J'aurais juste du te dire pourquoi j'avais été dans cet hôpital. Mais, je n'ai jamais pu parler de ça à personne, même Haily n'est pas au courant... C'est... C'est mon passé, et c'est vraiment une chose que je veux oublier. » m'expliqua-t-elle._

Je caressai doucement sa joue en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je respecterai ton choix. Mais tu sais que je suis là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Je ne veux pas partager que les bonnes choses, je suis prêt à tout partager. Le bonheur comme le malheur, les sourires comme les pleurs, ton passé, ton présent, ton futur. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, et je veux que tu sois heureuse. » lui confiai-je en la regardant dans les yeux._

_« Merci. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez de remplir ma vie de bonheur. Mais, je vais t'en parler. Même si je sais que je vais avoir du mal, je vais le faire, juste parce que je t'aime. » m'annonça-t-elle en se redressant doucement._

J'étais prêt à tout entendre, son passé était son passé, il n'interférait en aucun cas sur notre histoire. Elle se leva et partit vers l'entrée. Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac à main avant de revenir s'asseoir avec une photo dans sa main. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et passa mon bras autour de son épaule.

* * *

**POV Lola**

J'avais passé une nuit agitée, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Je m'étais souvent réveillée dans la nuit et tout ce que je voulais c'était aller retrouver les bras rassurants de Rob. Certes, il m'avait fait du mal… Il m'avait blessé en doutant de moi à ce point là… Mais je l'aimais quand même… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ça en devenait même frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lui résister… J'avais ma part de responsabilité aussi, j'aurais du lui parler librement, lui dire les mois de calvaires que j'avais vécu… Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces, j'avais fait une croix sur cette partie de ma vie, j'avais tellement souffert, j'avais tellement eu peur, que j'avais bannis ces souvenirs de ma mémoire… Je voulais juste avancer dans l'avenir en oubliant cette peur qui me tiraillait… Je voulais juste vivre… Seulement vivre...

Je finis par me réveiller et m'étirai en ouvrant les yeux. Je croisai aussitôt le regard émeraude de celui qui me faisait vivre depuis bientôt 5 mois. Je laissai ma tête appuyée contre l'oreiller et plongeai sans crainte dans ses prunelles. Il vint doucement caresser ma joue et j'appuyai mon visage contre sa paume en fermant les yeux. Ce contact était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, j'avais eu tellement mal hier… Je détestais les disputes, surtout quand j'avais en face de moi la personne qui comptait le plus dans ma vie. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je laissai mes larmes couler. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front.

_« Je suis désolé... » murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien._

_« Je suis désolée aussi... » répliquai-je en m'accrochant désespérément à son cou._

Il repoussa légèrement les couvertures et vint s'allonger à mes côtés en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me collai instinctivement contre lui, posant ma main sur son torse et enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement rassurée dans ses bras. Il était comme mon ancre, ma bouée de sauvetage, ma terre, mon ciel, mon soleil, ma lune… Il était tellement tout finalement… Il caressa doucement mes cheveux alors que son autre main caressait doucement le bas de mon dos, comme on le fait pour consoler quelqu'un.

_« Je n'aurais jamais du te demander ça. J'aurais du te faire confiance et croire ce que tu disais. Ta parole a beaucoup plus de valeur que tout ce que peuvent dire ses journalistes à la noix. J'ai été nul sur ce coup là. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. » s'excusa-t-il._

Au moins, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur… Mais il n'avait pas à porter tous les torts de notre dispute. Je relevai doucement la tête vers lui et essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main.

_« Je suis en tort aussi Rob. J'aurais juste du te dire pourquoi j'avais été dans cet hôpital. Mais, je n'ai jamais pu parler de ça à personne, même Haily n'est pas au courant... C'est... C'est mon passé, et c'est vraiment une chose que je veux oublier. » lui avouai-je._

Il caressa doucement ma joue en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je respecterai ton choix. Mais tu sais que je suis là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Je ne veux pas partager que les bonnes choses, je suis prêt à tout partager. Le bonheur comme le malheur, les sourires comme les pleurs, ton passé, ton présent, ton futur. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, et je veux que tu sois heureuse. » m'assura-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux._

C'était ça que j'aimais chez lui depuis le début… Il était tellement attentionné, tellement aimant, compréhensif, mais surtout, il m'aimait vraiment au point de vouloir tout partager avec moi. Et juste pour ça, je me devais de tout lui dire…

_« Merci. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez de remplir ma vie de bonheur. Mais, je vais t'en parler. Même si je sais que je vais avoir du mal, je vais le faire, juste parce que je t'aime. » lui annonçai-je en me redressant doucement._

J'allai peut-être avoir du mal, mais finalement cela me ferrait peut-être du bien de partager ça avec quelqu'un. Je me levai et partis vers l'entrée pour prendre une photo qui était dans mon sac à main. Je revins m'asseoir dans le canapé et il s'assit à côté de moi en passant son bras autour de mon épaule. Je respirai un grand coup avant de lui tendre la photo.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle me tendit la photo qu'elle avait prise dans son sac.

_« Regarde cette photo. » me fit-elle en ravalant._

Je pris la photo et regardai attentivement. Il y avait une jeune fille qui ressemblait à Lola, et à voir son visage et le peu de cheveux qu'elle avait, je pus facilement en déduire qu'elle était malade. Très certainement un cancer…

_« C'est la seule photo qu'il me reste de cette année là. » rajouta-t-elle._

_« C'est qui ? » lui demandai-je en la regardant._

Elle ravala et je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_« C'est moi... » me répondit-elle en ne lâchant pas mon regard._

Je restai complètement abasourdi devant cette photo. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche.

_« C'était il y a 4 ans. J'avais 22 ans sur cette photo. C'est en faisant une prise de sang de routine qu'ils se sont rendus compte que j'avais mes plaquettes qui descendaient_ _dangereusement. Quand ils m'ont annoncé que j'avais un cancer du sang, j'ai bien cru que ma vie allait s'arrêter. » m'expliqua-t-elle._

Je voyais ses larmes redoubler, et je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser continuer sans lui montrer que j'étais là. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et entremêlai mes doigts aux siens. J'étais vraiment secoué...

_« J'ai passé un an à me battre corps et âme pour rester en vie, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir, mais... je m'en suis sortie... physiquement... mais je ne pense pas m'en être sortie mentalement... » continua-t-elle._

Je sentais sa main trembler et je m'assis confortablement dans le canapé avant de la tirer contre moi. Elle était installée entre mes jambes, son dos appuyé contre mon torse. Je caressais doucement ses bras et posais des baisers sur son front. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle était aussi fragile.

_« Tu es guérie ? » l'interrogeai-je._

_« Oui. Enfin en rémission serait plus approprié. J'ai juste une prise de sang de contrôle à faire tous les 6 mois. C'est pour ça que j'ai été à l'hôpital. J'ai juste un petit manque de fer, mais le médecin m'a prescrit des médicaments, c'est donc pour ça_ _que j'ai été à la pharmacie aussi. Maintenant tu sais tout... » me fit-elle remarquer en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière pour me regarder._

_« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'aurais tellement aimé être avec toi... Pour te soutenir... T'aider... C'est... C'est tellement injuste... Ce genre de chose arrive toujours à des personnes formidables… » soupirai-je en posant un baiser sur son front._

_« Je sais bien… Mais… Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie… Depuis que tu as débarqué dans ma vie, je vois les choses positivement. Tu as su me faire sortir de ma coquille… Et surtout, quand je suis avec toi, mes angoisses de récidive s'estompent… Rob, c'est peut-être fou, mais je me dis que je peux mourir demain, je n'aurais aucun regret… Car je t'ai connu, et je viens de passer les 5 plus beaux mois de toute ma vie… » me confessa-t-elle._

_« Lola, arrêtes de dire ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je ne veux pas que notre vie ensemble s'arrête maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas faire ma vie sans toi, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie, alors je ne laisserai rien, même cette putain de maladie, t'enlever à moi, je te le promets. » lui certifiai-je en ne pouvant retenir mes larmes._

Personne ne me prendrait ma Lola, je me battrais pour elle, je serais prêt à mourir pour elle, elle était devenue ma vie, rien d'autre n'était plus important qu'elle.

_« Rob… » murmura-t-elle._

Elle bougea un peu pour se retrouver face à moi, ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches et posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

_« Je t'aime Rob… Je t'aime tellement que je ne voulais pas te raconter tout ça… Je ne veux pas te transmettre toutes mes souffrances et mes angoisses… Je voulais t'épargner ça… Tu es le premier et le seul à qui j'ai confié cette partie de ma vie… Mais maintenant je veux avancer, et oublier tout ça… Je veux juste vivre… » sanglota-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien._

_« D'accord, je te promets de plus jamais t'en parler, c'est la seule et unique fois où nous en parlons. Mais promets-moi de me dire si jamais il y a quelque chose qui te fait souffrir ou qui t'angoisse… Je te jure d'être là pour toi à chaque instant de notre vie, toujours. » lui promis-je en la serrant contre moi._

_« Je te le promets… » m'assura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule._

Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à faire à ce genre de révélation, mais j'étais quand même soulagé qu'elle me l'ait dit, car je ne voulais plus qu'elle vive ce genre de souffrance et de peur toute seule.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Après être restée un petit moment dans les bras rassurant de Rob, je finis par me lever et m'étirai. Je pris la photo posée sur le fauteuil et la regardai une dernière fois avant de la déchirer en petits morceaux.

_« Adieu mon passé, bienvenue à mon avenir ! » lançai-je en avançant vers la cuisine pour y jeter les restes de mon ancien calvaire._

Je sentis les mains de Rob passer autour de ma taille et il posa des baisers dans mon cou.

_« Je t'aime mon cœur. » susurra-t-il à mon oreille en caressant mon ventre par-dessus mon pyjama._

_« Je t'aime mon ange gardien. » lui dis-je à mon tour en me tournant face à lui._

Rhoo, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il portait la chemise que je lui avais offerte hier.

_« Hey, mais tu as mis ma chemise. » lui lançai-je en souriant._

_« Oui, et ton tee-shirt aussi. » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant légèrement sa chemise._

_« Tu es vraiment à tomber comme ça. » lui fis-je remarquer en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_« Ah oui ? C'est vrai ça ? » me taquina-t-il en glissant ses mains sous le haut de mon pyjama._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en riant.

_« Pour le moment j'ai faim, et pas de toi. » me moquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

_« Quel dommage… » soupira-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement avant de me tirer la chaise pour que je m'assieds._

Quel homme galant…

_« Je t'ai ramené des petits pains au chocolat et ils sont encore tout chaud. » me lança-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_« T'es vraiment trop adorable. » souris-je en le regardant s'asseoir en face de moi._

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en discutant.

_« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-il en mordant dans son petit pain._

Grrr… J'aurais vraiment préféré être à la place du petit pain…

_« Je dois aller au studio Leavesden, j'ai rendez-vous avec Matthew Vaughn. » lui expliquai-je en continuant de manger._

_« Ah oui, pour le nouveau __''Superman''__. Tu penses accepter la proposition de rôle ? » s'intéressa-t-il._

_« J'en sais rien… Je verrais bien… » soupirai-je._

_« Et toi, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? » lui demandai-je à mon tour._

_« J'ai rendez-vous au studio Abbey Road avec un directeur d'EMI. » m'informa-t-il._

_« Tu vas le faire cet album alors ? » m'intéressai-je._

_« J'en sais rien. J'aurais bien envie d'attendre un an ou deux que toute la folie __''Twilight''__ se soit estompée. Je ne me sens pas prêt à défendre un album à moi maintenant. Enfin, je vais quand même y aller, je verrais bien. » m'avoua-t-il._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, il doutait toujours tellement de lui alors qu'il avait un talent fou dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Finalement après avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuner, j'allai prendre une bonne douche et partis rejoindre le studio. Rob avait insisté pour me laisser la voiture, me disant qu'il prendrait un taxi. Je n'avais pas cherché à le contredire car il pouvait parfois être bien plus têtu que moi. Arrivée au studio, je me garai sur le parking avant de sortir tranquillement. A peine avais-je mis le nez hors de la voiture, qu'une pluie de flash me mitrailla. Je soupirai en prenant mon sac à main et me précipitai vers le hall. Voilà la chose qui pouvait juste me bousiller ma journée…

L'entrevue avec Matthew s'était parfaitement bien passée, il avait finalement réussi à me convaincre d'accepter le rôle. En sortant du studio, je tombai encore sur des flashs.

_« Lola, Lola, êtes-vous enceinte ? »_

_« Lola, qu'en penses Robert ? »_

_« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »_

Putain, il était presque dix à m'encercler en me bombardant de questions. Je les poussai pour pouvoir me rendre à la voiture sans dire un seul mot. Je sentais la rage m'envahir, mais pour qui ils se prenaient ? En quoi ma vie les regardait ? Et dire qu'ils sont payés pour emmerder les gens… Je repris la route en furie pour rejoindre au plus vite l'appartement. Je passai en vitesse au supermarché faire quelques courses et encore une fois des paparazzis m'arrêtèrent à la sortie du magasin. J'allai vraiment finir par en étrangler un… Je rentrai enfin dans mon home sweet home, bien heureuse de ne plus avoir de photographes à la con collés à mes basques. Patty vint m'accueillir avec un grand enthousiasme et je lui fis des câlins pendant plusieurs minutes.

Je pris ensuite le temps de ranger les provisions avant de finalement redescendre pour aller promener Patty au parc. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'adorer cette chienne… C'était comme si j'avais une nouvelle famille… Et je me sentais à l'aise et comme chez moi… Et Rob… Il était devenu bien plus que mon petit ami… Il était devenu ma vie… En marchant tranquillement dans le parc, j'aperçus un photographe planqué derrière les buissons entrain de me shooter.

_« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne vont jamais me lâcher… » râlai-je en faisant demi-tour._

Un autre homme s'approcha de moi avec un micro et un caméraman qui suivait. Putain de merde, là, je n'en pouvais plus…

_« Lola, vos fans se demandent si les rumeurs sont fondées, êtes-vous enceinte ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Cela ne vous regarde pas, et je suis sûre que les fans sont bien plus respectueux que vous. » rétorquai-je en le contournant et en partant en courant avec Patty._

Je rentrai en vitesse dans l'appartement et me laissai tomber dans le canapé. Je ne voulais pas les avoir toujours à mes trousses, je voulais avoir mon jardin secret, mon intimité. Je voulais juste qu'ils me foutent la paix, merde. Je finis par aller prendre une douche et enfilai une robe légère. J'allai m'asseoir au piano et frôlai les touches en soupirant.

* * *

**POV Rob**

J'avais insisté pour que Lola prenne la voiture, je pouvais très bien prendre un taxi, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Elle était partie avant moi et j'en avais profité pour faire un peu de rangement et de ménage (oui, oui, je fais aussi le ménage, lol) avant de partir vers le studio. En fouillant dans ma poche pour sortir mon paquet de cigarette, je me rendis compte qu'il était pratiquement vide. C'était le moment où jamais… Et après tout ce que m'avais avoué Lola aujourd'hui, je me devais de prendre soin d'elle autant que de moi. Je me devais d'être là pour elle à chaque instant et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en bonne santé et qu'elle le reste. Arrivé au studio, je passai à côté d'une poubelle et jetai le paquet sans aucun regret. Je pouvais m'en passer, j'avais Lola dans ma vie, cela me suffisait amplement, car elle était ma vie.

Finalement, j'avais réussi à m'arranger avec le dirigeant d'EMI. Il me signait pour trois albums, mais j'avais un an pour sortir le premier. Cela me permettrait de pouvoir écrire et composer de nouveaux titres, ce qui ne serait pas très dur vu que Lola était devenue une de mes principales inspirations. Comme une muse en quelque sorte. En sortant du studio, plusieurs journalistes m'interpellèrent.

_« Robert, êtes-vous heureux de devenir papa ? » me lança l'un d'eux._

Je soupirai en montant dans le taxi. J'espérais que Lola n'ait pas à subir ce genre de chose aujourd'hui. Elle me ressemblait sur ce point (et bien d'autres aussi d'ailleurs), elle aimait son métier d'actrice, mais elle n'aimait pas le côté _''célébrité''_ qui allait avec… J'arrivai enfin devant l'appart et m'aperçus qu'il y avait quelques paparazzis sur le trottoir en face de l'immeuble. Bon… Maintenant ils avaient trouvé où je vivais… Super… Je sortis vite fait du taxi et me ruai dans le hall pour échapper aux flashs. Pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas juste être tranquilles ? Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et entendis le piano en arrivant à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris silencieusement la porte et la refermai tout aussi discrètement pour observer Lola qui était assise devant le piano. Ses doigts frôlaient les touches avec délicatesse. J'avançai doucement et m'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas vu et pouvoir l'observer comme ça était vraiment passionnant. Elle commença à jouer une mélodie et sa voix se joignit aux notes.

''_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_

_Who I am, do I fit in_

_Make believin' is hard alone_

_Out here on my own._

_-  
_

_We're always proving who we are_

_Always reaching for that rising star_

_To guide me far and shine me home_

_Out here on my own._

_-  
_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_

_I close my eyes, so I can be with you_

_Baby, be strong for me, baby, belong to me_

_Help me through, help me need you._

-

_Until the morning sun appears_

_Making light of all my fears_

_I dry the tears I've never shown_

_Out here on my own._

-

_But when I'm down and feelin' blue_

_I close my eyes, so I can be with you_

_Baby, be strong for me, baby, belong to me_

_Help me through, help me need you._

-

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_

_Who I am, do I fit in_

_I may not win but I can't be thrown_

_Out here on my own, out here on my own.''_

_-  
_

Sa voix était devenue tremblante au fur et à mesure de la chanson et je voyais les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ça me déchirait le cœur de la voir comme ça et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le banc et elle releva la tête au même moment.

_« Lola, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandai-je en passant un de mes bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses genoux._

_« J'en peux plus Rob… J'en peux plus des ces putains de paparazzis… » sanglota-t-elle en venant poser sa tête contre mon épaule._

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle en posant ma tête contre la sienne. Je savais qu'elle ne supporterait pas ce genre de pression… Moi aussi j'avais un peu de mal, mais je faisais avec… Mais Lola… Elle était encore trop vulnérable et maintenant je comprenais d'où venait cette profonde fragilité… Je me devais d'être là pour elle, d'ailleurs elle ne sortirait plus sans moi à partir de maintenant.

* * *

**POV Lola**

J'avais complètement lâché prise… C'était trop pour moi… Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça… Je voulais juste pouvoir sortir avec Rob tranquillement sans avoir une horde de photographes à mes fesses, je voulais vivre en paix… J'étais en pleurs dans les bras de Rob qui essayait de me calmer comme il pouvait.

_« Chut, ça va aller mon cœur… » murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête._

Je me redressai prestement et me levai du banc.

_« NON, ÇA VA PAS ALLER ! ILS NE NOUS LÂCHERONT JAMAIS ! TU LE SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI ! » m'énervai-je en faisant les cents pas dans le salon._

_« Lola, calme-toi. Ils finiront bien par se tasser avec le temps, crois-moi. » essaya-t-il de me rassurer en s'approchant pour essayer de me prendre dans ses bras._

Je le contournai en ne cessant de pleurer.

_« LE TEMPS ? JE NE TIENDRAIS PAS ! JE SUIS DÉJÀ COMPLÈTEMENT HYSTÉRIQUE ! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! » lançai-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé._

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prit instinctivement dans ses bras.

_« Ce sera pareil à Montréal, crois-moi. » soupira-t-il en caressant doucement mes cheveux._

_« Je veux partir d'ici… Sinon je vais vraiment finir par commettre un meurtre… » ravalai-je en levant mes yeux vers lui._

Il eut un petit rire avant de doucement venir essuyer mes larmes.

_« Donnes-moi juste deux jours et je te promets que tout sera réglé. » me fit-il en posant un baiser sur mes lèvres._

_« Tu comptes faire quoi en deux jours ? Exterminer tous les paparazzis de Londres ? La vermine ne meurt jamais tu devrais le savoir. » soupirai-je en détournant les yeux._

Il glissa sa main sous mon menton et me força à le regarder.

_« Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue de son pouce._

_« Oui. » répondis-je en ravalant._

_« Alors laisse-moi faire. » me répliqua-t-il en venant poser ses lèvres dans mon cou._

_« D'accord. » murmurai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et en me collant contre lui._

Ses lèvres erraient dans mon cou sensuellement et je sentis le désir monter en moi quand ses mains glissèrent le long de mes jambes pour doucement remonter sous ma robe. Je me décollai de lui en souriant intérieurement. Je me levai du canapé et partis vers la cuisine sans dire un mot. Je le regardai venir me rejoindre en sortant des hamburgers du congélateur.

_« Lola, ça fait deux fois que tu me repousses aujourd'hui… Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » me demanda-t-il avec une petite moue._

Rhoo, il était tellement adorable quand il faisait sa petite moue boudeuse. Je passai à côté de lui et m'arrêtai quelques secondes.

_« Plus est longue l'attente, plus le plaisir sera intense… » murmurai-je à son oreille avant d'aller mettre les hamburgers dans le micro-onde._

C'est fou comme en quelques minutes il avait réussi à me rendre ma joie de vivre et me faire oublier mes peines de la journée. Il était vraiment parfait…

_« Je vais sortir Patty, je reviens vite. » me lança-t-il en posant un baiser dans mon cou et en caressant mes fesses au passage._

_« J'ai déjà été la promener avant que tu ne rentres. » lui précisai-je en riant._

_« Pas grave, au moins elle ne nous embêtera pas après souper. » répliqua-t-il en me tirant la langue._

Oh, lui il avait une idée derrière la tête à première vue… Mais moi aussi, et je comptais bien avoir le pouvoir sur lui ce soir.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Merci Patty… Qu'importe si Lola l'avait déjà promené, je devais sortir de cette cuisine avant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler mes pulsions. Merde, cette robe… Quand elle s'était levée du canapé, j'avais découvert sa robe blanche tellement légère qu'elle en était presque transparente, sans vraiment l'être. Et ce qu'elle m'avait murmuré à l'oreille n'avait fait qu'attiser mon désir de la prendre là, tout de suite, sur la table de la cuisine. Mais d'où venait ce sex-appeal qu'elle dégageait inconsciemment ? Ou alors avait-elle une emprise sur moi qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de tous paparazzis, loin de ce monde qui était nos vies. Mais je m'occuperais de ça demain, ce soir, j'avais d'autre plan avec Lola comme cible.

J'avais finalement sorti Patty dans le petit parc privée de l'immeuble, ne voulant pas me frotter à d'éventuel photographes, sachant que je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'être un peu violent… Il ne fallait pas que l'on fasse souffrir ma Lola, sous peine de faire ressortir le pire aspect de moi… Je remontai finalement et l'odeur provenant de la cuisine me remit de suite de bonne humeur. Lola avait déjà dressé la table et avait préparé des frites avec les hamburgers. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que j'allais la savourer comme dessert…

_« Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi pendant autant d'années. » glissai-je à son oreille en passant mes bras autour de sa taille._

_« C'est drôle, je me demandais la même chose. » répliqua-t-elle en riant._

J'adorais son humour, elle était tellement spontanée et cela faisait tout son charme. Je laissai vagabonder ma langue le long de ses clavicules, la sentant légèrement frissonner.

_« Rob, arrêtes ça, je vais finir par me brûler ou casser quelque chose. » ricana-t-elle en me repoussant gentiment._

_« D'accord, d'accord, je vais rester sage alors. » soupirai-je en allant m'asseoir._

Elle continua de s'occuper du souper alors que pour ma part je détaillais chaque partie de son corps à travers sa belle robe qui n'allait pas rester longtemps sur elle après le repas…

_« Rob, tu veux donc bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant._

_« Comme ça ? Comme ça quoi ? Je te regarde d'une façon tout à fait normale. » la taquinai-je en haussant les épaules._

_« Tu as une drôle de définition de la normalité toi. » répliqua-t-elle en riant._

Elle posa les hamburgers et le plat de frites sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

_« Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? » me questionna-t-elle en prenant mon assiette pour me servir._

_« Bien, j'ai signé pour trois albums, mais j'ai un an pour sortir le premier. C'est exactement ce que je voulais, et puis je pourrai composer d'autres titres comme ça. » lui expliquai-je._

_« Génial, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça ! » me fit-elle avec un grand sourire en me redonnant mon assiette._

Elle se servit à son tour et s'assit.

_« Et toi ton rendez-vous ? » lui demandai-je à mon tour._

_« Il m'a convaincu. Le tournage commence en octobre, donc dans 4 mois environ. J'espère juste que je serais à la hauteur… » me répondit-elle._

_« Arrêtes Lola, tu as du talent, tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends, tu vas être parfaite comme toujours. » la rassurai-je._

Elle me sourit en coin avant de continuer de manger. Nous prenions le repas dans le silence en s'échangeant des sourires et des regards et je me disais de plus en plus qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas me lasser de la profondeur de ses prunelles, de l'éclat de son sourire, de sa peau délicate et soyeuse, de ses formes féminines à damner un saint, de sa crinière blonde sauvageonne, de ses mains fines et blanches, de ses ongles naturellement longs et tellement plaisant au contact de ma peau, de sa voix mélodieuse pleine de sensualité, tout en elle me faisait vibrer…

Après le repas, elle refusa que je l'aide à débarrasser et comme je ne voulais pas me frotter à sa ténacité, je n'insistai pas et partis prendre une douche bien méritée avant de m'occuper d'elle…

* * *

**POV Lola**

Je profitai qu'il soit sous la douche pour mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, que j'utilisais pour la première fois à cause de mon entêtement à vouloir la faire _''normalement''_ et me dirigeai vite fait dans la chambre. Je sortis l'ensemble de lingerie noir transparent qu'il m'avait offert et l'enfilai avant de remettre ma robe par-dessus. Ce soir, c'était mon soir… Après avoir fini de ranger la cuisine, j'allai m'installer dans le canapé en attendant mon dessert, lol. Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain juste vêtu de son jean, ses cheveux mouillés en bataille et un sourire aux lèvres. Je le regardai en me mordant la lèvre inférieure en ne pouvant m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit dans le canapé en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier et en fermant les yeux. Je passai une jambe de chaque côté de ses jambes et posai mes fesses sur ses cuisses.

_« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? » se moqua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux._

_« Pour ça… » murmurai-je en allant presser mes lèvres contre les siennes._

Mes mains prirent la direction de ses cheveux et je glissai mes doigts entre ses mèches humides. Puis mes lèvres prirent la direction de sa mâchoire pour arriver à son cou que je mordillai avec délice. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses épaules pour aller descendre sur son torse que je caressai du bout des ongles. Ses mains remontaient le long de mes jambes emportant ma robe au passage pour arriver jusqu'à mes hanches. Ses doigts agrippèrent frénétiquement les coutures de ma robe et il tira dessus pour me l'ôter. Je levai mes bras sans résistance et il envoya la robe de l'autre côté du canapé. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur moi et eut un sourire niais sur la bouche.

_« Je le savais que cet ensemble t'irait à merveille. » s'exclama-t-il en passant ses doigts doucement sur le fin tissu de mon soutien-gorge._

Je le regardai en souriant et me levai pour le laisser admirer le reste de l'ensemble.

_« C'est comme tu l'espérais ? » lui demandai-je en tournant sur moi-même. _

Il se leva et m'agrippa par les hanches en riant.

_« C'est même encore mieux que je ne l'espérais… » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en glissant ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses._

_« Hum… Faut toujours que tu commences par la fin toi… » riai-je en faisant la même chose que lui._

Merde, j'étais quasiment sûr qu'il n'avait rien en dessous de son jean…

_« Oh le vilain garçon, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose là-dessous ? » le taquinai-je en empoignant ses fesses fermement._

_« Je me suis dit que je n'en aurais pas besoin ce soir… Et toi non plus d'ailleurs… » ricana-t-il en passant ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever du sol._

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille en riant alors qu'il marchait vers la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et me posa délicatement sur le lit avant de venir me rejoindre en avançant comme un félin. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de prendre le contrôle et me jetai sur lui avant pour le plaquer sur le dos avant de m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Ce soir, j'avais le contrôle…

* * *

**POV Rob**

L'avoir vu dans cet ensemble… Outch… Elle était encore plus belle que je l'avais imaginé… Mais à première vue, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser le contrôle ce soir, alors voyons qui sera le plus tenace de nous deux… Ses lèvres commencèrent à glisser le long de mon torse et ses cheveux chatouillaient ma peau au passage. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, glissant mes doigts sous son string, mais elle attrapa mes mains et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête avant de reprendre ses baisers. Sa langue traçait des cercles autour de mes tétons et elle s'amusa ensuite à passer sa langue doucement sur ceux-ci.

_« Lola… » grognai-je en essayant de retirer mes mains._

_« Arrêtes de bouger sinon je t'attache… » me menaça-t-elle en mordillant dans l'un de mes tétons._

Putain… Elle allait me rendre dingue cette nana… Je ravalai et la laissai finalement faire… Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon nombril qu'elle taquina du bout de sa langue avant de continuer vers la couture de mon jean. Elle relâcha finalement mes mains pour déboutonner mon jean avant de le descendre délicatement le long de mes jambes. Je savais très bien qu'elle prenait un plaisir fou à me faire languir, elle était tellement sadique par moment… Elle envoya valser mon jean de l'autre côté du lit et remonta jusqu'à mon visage avec un sourire satisfait. Ses lèvres vinrent se presser sur les miennes alors que l'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à mon membre qu'elle attrapa entre ses doigts délicats. Elle s'amusait à titiller le bout de mon gland en continuant de m'embrasser sensuellement.

_« Lola… Je ne vais tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça… » râlai-je en essayant de reprendre mon contrôle._

Elle ne me répondit que par un rire et continua ses caresses en descendant ses baisers dans mon cou. Non, je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'avoir comme ça, j'étais le maître de cette maison. Je la repoussai gentiment sur le dos avant de partir à l'assaut de son ventre avec mes lèvres. J'attrapai l'élastique de son string pour le faire glisser e long de ses jambes avant d'aller détacher le nœud derrière son dos pour pouvoir lui ôter son soutien-gorge. Je me plaçai entre ses cuisses et m'amusai à frôler son intimité avec ma virilité.

_« Rob… Tu attends quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en redressant la tête pour me regarder._

_« La demoiselle est frustrée on dirait bien. » ricanai-je en continuant ma torture._

Elle grogna légèrement en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. J'en profitai pour la pénétrer entièrement d'un seul coup de rein.

_« Oh putain… » siffla-t-elle en sursautant._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant aussi surprise.

_« Ben, faudrait savoir, je croyais que c'était ça que tu voulais. » la taquinai-je en me retirant d'elle._

_« Rob, ferme-là et fais-moi jouir avant que je n'aille le faire moi-même toute seule comme une grande. » me lâcha-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien._

Je restai un peu pantois devant sa façon de parler, mais putain de merde qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand elle s'exprimait comme ça… Je la pénétrai de nouveau plus brutalement en tenant ses hanches fermement entre mes mains. Elle se redressa pour attraper mes épaules et me tira contre elle pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Je relâchai ses hanches et allai cajoler ses jolis petits seins en donnant un rythme soutenu à mes va-et-vient dans sa chaleur humide. La voir se laisser aller, ne plus hésiter à me faire partager son plaisir, onduler des hanches au même rythme que moi, planter ses ongles dans mes épaules en gémissant, griffer mon dos en criant, hurler son plaisir sans retenu suffisait à me conduire au paroxysme du plaisir. Je me laissai retomber sur le lit en reprenant peu à peu mon souffle.

_« Moi qui n'avais jamais connu l'orgasme avec mes ex, je ne peux même plus compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait voyager au septième ciel. » s'exclama-t-elle en riant._

Je me tournai vers elle et remontai les draps sur nos deux corps en sueur. Nous restâmes un moment à nous embrasser et nous coller l'un contre l'autre avant de finalement s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_« Je t'aime… » murmurai-je en posant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête._

_« Je t'aime… » répliqua-t-elle déjà à moitié endormie._

Demain serait un autre jour…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre, faites exploser ma boite de mail, je veux plein de reviews !!!!!**

**Au passage, les votes pour le Bloody Valentine Contest auront lieu du 21 février à minuit jusqu'au 28 février à minuit ici à cette adresse :  
**

http:// www . fanfiction . net / u / 2183041 / Bloody_Valentine_Contest

**Et vous pouvez lire tous les O.S. ici à cette adresse : **http:// www . fanfiction . net / community / Bloody_Valentine_contest / 76893 / 99 / 0 / 2 /

**Bisous et à très vite !**

**Letty**


	45. Unknow Destination

**Coucou mes petites lectrices adorées !!! :)**

**Me revoilà donc avec un tout nouveau chapitre et surtout le dernier de cet fic ! Je dois avouer que cela me chagrine un peu que ce soit la fin ! :(**

**Je ferai une suite si vraiment les demandes sont nombreuses, mais si c'est juste une ou deux personnes qui le souhaite, je me tiendrais à cette fin là !**

**Réponses aux revieweuses anonymes :**

**Yasmine : Merci beaucoup :) Voici donc la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir ;)**

**Un grand merci à Pop'n Gum, oliveronica cullen massen, aude77, TwilightAddictCindy, fan-par-hasard21, magicvanille (allez lire sa traduction de ''The Screamers'' ;) **http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5556675/1/The_Screamers_FR**), Yumie76 (si vous fantasmez sur Rob et Jackson, allez lire son O.S. **http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5715499/1/Reve**) et annecullen69 pour vos reviews ! :)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse en compagnie de Rob et Lola pour un final tout en douceur ! :)**

* * *

**45. Unknown Destination**

**POV Lola**

J'étais tombée comme une masse hier soir, la journée avait été longue et pleine d'émotion, le genre de journée que je ne voulais plus revivre de si tôt. Par chance, j'avais l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde à mes côtés, il avait su prendre soin de moi et me dire les bons mots pour me rassurer et me faire retrouver le sourire. Je relevai doucement ma tête et le regardai dormir. Il semblait serein et la chaleur de sa main dans le bas de mon dos me remplit de frissons. Sentir son corps nu contre le mien tout aussi dévêtu était la plus agréable des sensations. Je reposai ma tête contre son torse et écoutai la douce musique de son cœur battant contre mon oreille. La plus captivante des mélodies que je n'avais eu l'occasion d'entendre de toute ma vie. Patty était allongée au bout du lit et me regardait en remuant la queue.

_« Tu veux sortir ma puce ? Attends j'arrive. » lui murmurai-je en me levant doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'ange qui dormait à mes côtés._

J'enfilai la chemise de Rob et allai ouvrir la porte du balcon pour la laisser sortir. Je sortis au bord moi aussi pour prendre l'air frais de ce début de mois de juillet. La vie était tellement agréable quand nous la partagions avec un être que l'on aimait autant et qui savait nous le rendre de la même manière. S'il n'y avait pas ces paparazzis pour détruire mon beau paradis, ma vie serait parfaite. Je laissai la porte du balcon ouverte et entrai de nouveau dans l'appartement. Je retournai dans la chambre et m'allongeai sur le ventre pour pouvoir admirer l'homme de ma vie. Mes doigts tracèrent une ligne invisible le long de son torse pour doucement aller effleurer ses abdos. Je le sentis bouger en soupirant avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens en souriant.

_« Hola mi ángel! __¿Cómo esta el hombre de mi vida? (__**Bonjour mon ange ! Comment va l'homme de ma vie ?**)» __lui demandai-je en continuant de caresser son estomac du bout des doigts._

_« __Hola mi corazón! Estoy bien desde que conocí a los ojos y __tú__? (__**Bonjour mon cœur ! Je vais bien depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard et toi ?**) __» me répondit-il alors que sa main se perdait dans mes cheveux._

Je le regardai bouche-bée, il parlait espagnol et ne me l'avait même pas dit… Je décidai donc de le tester.

_« __¿Cuánto tiempo hablan español, mi gatito? (_**_Depuis combien de temps parles-tu espagnol, mon chaton ?_**_) » lui demandai-je en souriant._

_« J'ai appris quelques mots depuis que je sais que la femme de ma vie a des origines espagnoles. Ça veut dire quoi ''mi gatito'' ? » me répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules._

_« Hum, je ne sais pas si je vais te le dire. » lui lançai-je en riant._

Il attrapa mon bras fermement et me tira vers lui avant de passer son bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui.

_« Vilaine fille, ce n'est pas très sympa de cacher des choses à ton homme… » murmura-t-il en venant prendre doucement possession de mes lèvres._

Je savourai ce tendre moment avec satisfaction, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

_« Je viens de remarquer que tu n'as plus de cigarette, tu veux que je t'en prenne en allant sortir Patty ? » lui demandai-je en me détachant de lui pour me lever._

_« C'est gentil mais ça ira, je n'en ai plus besoin. » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire._

Aurais-je raté quelque chose ? Je restai plantée au bout du lit, le regardant avec insistance.

_« J'ai arrêté de fumer. » me fit-il savoir en souriant._

Il se leva du lit et s'approcha de moi. J'étais un peu surprise, je dois avouer, je ne savais pas trop ce qui l'avait amené à se décider… Je devinais que cela ne devait pas être facile… Mais… Je n'avais rien remarqué depuis… Mais depuis quand il avait arrêté d'ailleurs ? Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte ? Il semblait tellement calme, tellement serein, à croire que ça ne lui manquait même pas…

_« Lola ? »_

Je sortis de mes pensées et me rendis compte qu'il était juste en face de moi entrain de sonder mon regard avec un sourire en coin.

_« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et en posant son front contre le mien._

_« Rob… Depuis quand tu as arrêté de fumer ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… Je me sens vraiment mal tout d'un coup… Et pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange, bien au contraire, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? » lui demandai-je vraiment confuse._

Il planta son regard dans le mien et caressa doucement ma joue avec une immense tendresse. Je ne lâchai pas son regard et il arrivait à faire passer une ribambelle d'émotion juste en me regardant comme il le faisait à cet instant.

_« J'ai décidé d'arrêter hier, après que tu m'aie raconté le calvaire que tu as vécu… Je ne veux pas te faire courir des risques en fumant à tes côtés, je veux te garder avec moi pour toujours et je me protège aussi par la même occasion, car je veux rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible. Et puis tu es ma nouvelle drogue, tu es ma nouvelle dépendance, mais contrairement à la cigarette, tu es une drogue douce qui ne me fera jamais aucun mal, enfin, tant que tu restes prêt de moi… » m'expliqua-t-il sans lâcher mon regard._

J'étais médusée, interloquée, abasourdie, stupéfaite, enfin, il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point j'étais surprise par cet aveu… J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement ces paroles m'avaient touché…

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle était là, face à moi, figée et muette. Avais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je voyais ses yeux se remplir de larmes et je posai instinctivement mes mains sur ses joues sans lâcher son regard une seule seconde.

_« Lola, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'inquiétai-je en ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part._

Elle laissa aller librement ses larmes et vint enfouir sa tête contre mon torse en me serrant contre elle. Je passai mes mains autour de ses épaules et caressai doucement ses cheveux en embrassant le dessus de sa tête. Je lui avais juste dit ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi. Et à mon grand étonnement, je ne ressentais aucun manque de nicotine, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais fumé de ma vie. Bon d'accord, j'avais juste arrêté depuis une journée, mais j'aurais pensé que je ressentirais un manque, mais là, rien du tout.

_« Lola, pourquoi tu pleures ? » m'inquiétai-je de nouveau en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde._

_« Tu… Tu es tellement parfait… Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu fais pour moi… De ta façon de prendre soin de moi chaque heure du jour et de la nuit… De la façon dont tu m'as toujours respecté depuis le premier regard… Du fait que tu m'aie accepté tel que j'étais sans essayer de me changer… De tout l'amour que tu me donnes sans rien demander en retour… Rob, tu es vraiment un ange… Je ne sais pas si je mérite quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne veux pas te laisser partir… » s'exprima-t-elle la gorge noué par les larmes qui fondaient jusqu'à ses lèvres._

J'allai doucement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

_« Tu mérites bien mieux que moi Lola, mais je ne laisserai ma place à personne. » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres._

Elle retira ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

_« C'est fou comme nous avons peu d'estime pour nous même, tu ne trouves pas ? » me fit-elle remarquer en riant._

Je me mis à rire aussi en allant doucement l'embrasser. Que je la mérite ou pas, j'avais bien l'intention de la garder maintenant que j'avais enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie.

_« Tu viens manger ? » me demanda-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et en plantant son regard dans le mien._

_« Hum… Je vais essayer de calmer mes ardeurs de te voir aussi belle complètement nue dans ma chemise… » murmurai-je à son oreille en glissant mes mains le long de ses hanches, remontant au passage ma chemise qui lui allait tellement bien._

Elle rit ouvertement avant de me repousser, de remettre la chemise correctement et de partir vers la cuisine avec une démarche des plus sensuelles. La chemise arrivait juste en dessous de ses fesses et je restai là à l'observer en me mordillant les lèvres. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy ma chérie…

_« Rob, amène tes jolies petites fesses au lieu de mater les miennes. » s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant avec un sourire taquin._

Je la regardai en riant et sortis de la chambre pour aller vers la cuisine.

_« Rob, les volets sont ouverts je te signale. » m'avertit-elle en éclatant de rire._

_« Et alors ? » m'étonnai-je sans comprendre la raison de ses paroles._

_« Et alors, tu es à poil. Faudrait peut-être penser à enfiler quelque chose avant de te montrer à la fenêtre. » continua-t-elle de rire en partant vers la gazinière._

Je baissai les yeux et me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison. Et dire que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… Je retournai dans la chambre et enfilai un peignoir avant d'aller la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle était entrain de faire cuire des pancakes et je préparai la confiture, le café et son chocolat pendant ce temps là. Nous échangions des regards tous les 5 secondes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie.

Après avoir mangé la bonne cuisine de ma petite femme, je sortis Patty avant de m'occuper de planifier notre départ. J'avais eu une idée et avais appelé un ami acteur pour lui demander de me dépanner. J'allai donc emmener Lola pendant deux semaines dans un décor paradisiaque où nous serions au calme et surtout sans paparazzis pour nous gâcher nos journées. J'avais été chercher les billets d'avion au départ de Londres pour New-York, puis nous prendrions un autre vol jusqu'à Miami pour enfin nous rendre à destination grâce à un jet privé envoyé par mon ami acteur. Pour avoir vu ce lieu sur photos, je savais qu'elle allait vraiment aimer cet endroit…

De retour à l'appartement, je trouvai Lola assise sur le canapé entrain de lire un livre. Patty était allongée à côté d'elle et une délicieuse odeur de sauce tomate provenait de la cuisine. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir les mêmes goûts culinaires qu'elle, au moins, j'étais sûr d'avoir un repas à mon goût. Je m'approchai doucement et posai mes bras sur le dossier du canapé. Elle ne bougeait pas, à priori, ce qu'elle lisait devait vraiment être des plus captivants. Effectivement, en me penchant légèrement, je pus m'apercevoir qu'elle lisait un des recueils de poèmes que je lui avais offert, normal qu'elle soit aussi fascinée donc. Je me penchai légèrement et posai un rapide baiser sur sa joue, ce qui eut le don de la faire sursauter.

_« Mais t'es dingue, tu m'as fait peur. » s'écria-t-elle en me donnant un coup de livre sur la tête._

_« Désolé, mais tu avais l'air tellement capturé par ta lecture et puis c'était vraiment trop tentant. » répliquai-je en riant._

Elle me regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle se leva du canapé pour aller rejoindre la cuisine. Je lui emboitai le pas pour pouvoir lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, après ça, elle ne m'en voudrait plus du tout de lui avoir fait peur.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Après le départ de Rob, j'avais été tranquillement prendre ma douche avant de faire un peu de rangement et de préparer des pennes au poulet et à la sauce bolognaise. Puis quand tout fut prêt, j'étais partie m'installer sur le canapé pour lire un peu en attendant qu'il rentre. Mais il était parti où au faite ? Je venais juste de me rendre compte à l'instant qu'il ne me l'avait même pas dit. Patty était venue me rejoindre sur le canapé et dormait paisiblement à côté de moi, son museau posé sur ma jambe. Soudain quelque chose sur ma joue me fit sursauter et je me rendis compte en levant la tête que Rob était là.

_« Mais t'es dingue, tu m'as fait peur. » m'écriai-je en lui donnant un coup de livre sur la tête._

_« Désolé, mais tu avais l'air tellement capturé par ta lecture et puis c'était vraiment trop tentant. » répliqua-t-il en riant._

Grrr… En plus ça le fait rire… Je me levai du canapé pour aller rejoindre la cuisine. La table était installée, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire réchauffer les pattes pour pouvoir dîner.

_« J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi mon cœur. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en venant coller son torse contre mon dos et en posant ses lèvres sur mon épaule._

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et le regardai avec une certaine curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait donc m'annoncer ?

_« Je t'écoute. » confirmai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou._

_« Fais tes bagages, je t'emmène pendant deux semaines loin d'ici. » m'annonça-t-il en enlaçant ma taille de ses bras._

_« Qu… Quoi ? Comment ça ? Où tu m'emmènes ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Loin d'ici, loin de tous les soucis de la vie de stars, dans un lieu paradisiaque où nous serons tranquille rien que tous les deux. Mais je ne te donnerai pas plus de précision, c'est une surprise. » me répondit-il en souriant._

Un sourire illumina mon visage, quand je disais que c'était un homme parfait, j'en avais encore une fois la preuve.

_« Rob… Tu… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. » m'exclamai-je en l'embrassant passionnément._

Cet homme était une perle rare, vraiment… Jamais je n'avais connu quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux.

_« On part demain matin, je vais aller porter Patty à mes parents après dîner pour ne pas être embêté demain. » ajouta-t-il._

_« On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous ? » lui demandai-je avec une petite moue._

_« J'aimerais bien, mais elle n'a jamais pris l'avion et je doute que ce soit une bonne idée… Mais c'est juste pour deux semaines mon cœur… » me rassura-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue._

Elle allait tellement me manquer… Certes, c'était ce que je voulais, partir m'évader quelques temps loin de tout avec Rob, mais Patty, je m'étais tellement attachée à elle… Elle était comme mon enfant, même si je savais que dit comme ça, ça paraissait vraiment stupide…

Nous dinâmes tranquillement avant que Rob ne doive partir avec Patty. Je m'approchai et m'accroupis devant elle. Elle posa ses deux pattes sur mes genoux et me couvrit de bisous.

_« Je t'aime ma puce, je ne t'abandonne pas, nous serons de retour dans deux semaines et dés notre arrivée, nous viendrons te rechercher. Tu ne m'en veux pas dis ? » lui expliquai-je devant son regard triste._

Elle me fit d'autres bisous comme pour me répondre avant de finalement quitter l'appartement avec Rob. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, même si je savais que j'allais la retrouver. Je décidai de faire mes valises avant de nettoyer un bon coup l'appartement. Alors que j'étais assise dans la cuisine attendant que le salon finisse de sécher, je vis Rob débarquait.

_« Rob, c'est mouillé !!!! » m'écriai-je._

Trop tard…

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-il en avançant vers moi._

_« Bouges pas de là. Enlève tes chaussures et va dans la chambre que je puisse terminer. » lui ordonnai-je presque en retournant dans le salon pour repasser là où il avait marché._

_« A vos ordres chef ! » ricana-t-il en faisant un salut militaire._

Rhoo, celui là…

Il resta assis sur le lit avec sa guitare, un stylo et un bloc-notes, grattant quelques notes par moment et écrivant ensuite. Il devait surement écrire et composer une nouvelle chanson.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Après avoir porté Patty chez mes parents, je retournai à l'appartement pour rejoindre ma petite princesse. Je rentrai et la vis assise dans la cuisine.

_« Rob, c'est mouillé !!!! » s'écria-t-elle._

Mouillé ? Qu'est-ce qui est mouillé ? Mais…

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'étonnai-je en avançant vers elle._

_« Bouges pas de là. Enlève tes chaussures et va dans la chambre que je puisse terminer. » m'ordonna-t-elle en revenant dans le salon pour repasser là où j'avais marché._

_« A vos ordres chef ! » ricanai-je en faisant un salut militaire._

Cette fille était vraiment surprenante. Elle était entrain de faire le ménage alors que nous allions partir dans quelques heures. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas fini de m'étonner… Vraiment pas... J'allai donc m'asseoir sur le lit et m'aperçus que ses valises étaient déjà prêtes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'air aussi pressé que moi de partir. Alors quand elle verrait l'endroit où nous allions séjourner, elle allait vraiment être la plus heureuse. J'attrapai ma guitare, un stylo et un bloc-notes pour pouvoir composer un peu. J'avais envie de lui faire une autre surprise ce soir, j'étais persuadé que le moment était parfait. Mais je voulais que cet instant soit unique alors je me mis à écrire et composer un petit quelque chose rien que pour elle.

Je grattai sur ma guitare, cherchant les notes, en observant Lola continuer de nettoyer en sifflotant. Les mots me venaient tout seul et jamais je n'avais eu autant d'inspiration qu'aujourd'hui. Je la regardai et une nouvelle phrase venait, comme si elle était ma muse, ma source d'inspiration. J'espérais juste que ce moment resterait magnifique jusqu'au bout… jusqu'à sa réponse… Oui, car je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais je doutais encore… Peut-être qu'elle trouverait ça trop rapide… Après tout, cela ne faisait que 5 mois que nous étions ensemble malgré notre relation fusionnelle… 5 mois, c'était quoi par rapport à une vie ? Peut-être que dans 2 mois elle se lasserait de moi… Grrr, mais pourquoi il fallait toujours que je doute ?

_« Rob ? » _

Je relevai ma tête et aperçus ma beauté qui me regardait avec tendresse.

_« J'ai terminé, tu peux sortir d'ici si tu veux. » me fit-elle remarquer en souriant._

_« J'arrive. » lui dis-je en souriant aussi._

Elle sortit de la chambre et s'éclipsa sur la terrasse. Je rangeai ma guitare et mon bloc-notes avant d'aller la rejoindre. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Une de ses mains se posa sur la mienne et l'autre se glissa dans mes cheveux. Je caressai son ventre du bout des doigts sous son tee-shirt, savourant sa peau douce. Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. Comment avais-je pu me passer de sa douceur, de son odeur, de ses mains, de sa peau, de son regard, de ses lèvres, de sa voix, depuis tout ce temps ?

Nous soupâmes tranquillement avant que je n'aille faire mes valises à mon tour. Quand j'eus finis, je vis Lola emmitouflée dans une petite couverture, allongée sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télé. Je respirai un grand coup et pris la boîte cachée sous mes vêtements pour la glisser dans la poche de mon jean, avant d'attraper ma guitare et d'aller la rejoindre.

_« Mon cœur, j'ai écris une nouvelle chanson, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu en penses ? » lui demandai-je en allant m'asseoir sur le canapé._

Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur à côte de moi.

_« Avec plaisir. » me répondit-il avec un sourire radieux sur le visage._

Je la regardai en souriant et respirai un bon coup avant de commencer à gratter les cordes de ma guitare. J'étais tellement nerveux… Mais je devais lui montrer que j'étais sûr de moi.

''_Stay, stay with me,_

_I promise you,_

_I'll always be_

_The perfect guy forever._

_-  
_

_Stay, stay with me,_

_Be my friend, be my love,_

_Hold me in your arms_

_Every day of my life._

_-  
_

_Stay, stay with me,_

_Tell me everything about you,_

_I'll always be there for you,_

_You can count on me._

_-  
_

_Stay, stay with me,_

_Learn me to become a man,_

_Learn me to be a husband,_

_Who loves you as you deserve._

_-  
_

_Stay,stay with me,_

_Be my eternal, be my wife,_

_For the rest of my life,_

_Please, marry me…''_

_-  
_

Elle me regardait sans rien dire, et je sortis l'écrin de ma poche avant de poser un genou devant elle et d'ouvrir la boîte devant ses prunelles au bord des larmes.

_« Lola… Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » lui demandai-je en ravalant._

Cette fois, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et je sentis les miennes couler aussi. Et si elle ne voulait pas ?

* * *

**POV Lola**

Après avoir soupé tranquillement, je laissai Rob faire ses valises pendant que je regardais la télé tranquillement enroulé dans une couverture. Je vis Rob revenir dans le salon avec sa guitare à la main. Youhou, une chanson !!!

_« Mon cœur, j'ai écris une nouvelle chanson, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu en penses ? » me demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé._

Yes !!! Un peu que je voulais l'entendre cette nouvelle chanson. En plus, j'étais une privilégiée qui allait pouvoir la découvrir en première. Je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur à côte de lui. Il me semblait nerveux…

_« Avec plaisir. » lui répondis-je avec un sourire radieux._

Il me regarda en souriant et respira un bon coup avant de commencer à gratter les cordes de sa guitare. Mais pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Bizarre… Il commença à chanter de cette voix si unique.

''_Stay, stay with me,_

_I promise you,_

_I'll always be_

_The perfect guy forever._

_-  
_

_Stay, stay with me,_

_Be my friend, be my love,_

_Hold me in your arms_

_Every day of my life._

_-  
_

_Stay, stay with me,_

_Tell me everything about you,_

_I'll always be there for you,_

_You can count on me._

_-  
_

_Stay, stay with me,_

_Learn me to become a man,_

_Learn me to be a husband,_

_Who loves you as you deserve._

_-  
_

_Stay,stay with me,_

_Be my eternal, be my wife,_

_For the rest of my life,_

_Please, marry me…''_

_-  
_

Je ravalai en comprenant le sens de ces paroles… Était-il vraiment entrain de me demander de… ? Il tourna son visage vers moi et me regarda quelques instants avant de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche et de poser un genou devant moi. C'était vraiment ce que je croyais que c'était ? Il ouvrit la boîte alors que je sentais les larmes envahir mes yeux. C'était bien une bague… Et quelle bague… Elle était en or blanc, avec un saphir rose en forme de cœur sur le dessus et un diamant blanc de chaque coté du cœur.(*)

_« Lola… Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » me demanda-t-il._

Mes larmes coulèrent sans retenue et je vis que lui aussi était dans le même état que moi. J'étais vraiment en plein rêve… L'homme de ma vie venait de me demander de l'épouser… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de plus ?

_« Rob… Bien sûr que je veux… Oui, je veux devenir ta femme… » réussis-je à répondre entre deux sanglots._

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il prit ma main pour me passer la bague au majeur. Il garda ma main dans la sienne et se releva pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il posa son autre main sur ma joue et me regarda avec les yeux brillants.

_« Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre en acceptant de devenir ma femme… » murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien._

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et fermai les yeux.

_« Je t'aime… » chuchotai-je en allant poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Je me séparai de ses lèvres pour reprendre un minimum d'air et m'aperçus que Rob pleurait sans retenu. J'essuyai ses joues de mes pouces en le regardant avec tendresse.

_« On dirait que tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire pleurer ces jours-ci. » le taquinai-je en souriant._

_« Je déteste te voir pleurer, même quand c'est de joie. J'aime tellement te voir sourire, rire, te voir heureuse… Comme je le suis en ce moment… Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie… Je t'aime… » répliqua-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

Je restai blottie contre lui, regardant cette magnifique bague qui était désormais à mon doigt. Il venait de me demander en mariage… J'étais vraiment sur un petit nuage… Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Et je devais lui faire savoir qu'il était toute ma vie à présent…

* * *

**POV Rob**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Elle avait accepté… Elle voulait bien devenir ma femme… Elle voulait bien m'épouser, passer toute sa vie avec moi, n'être qu'à moi pour toujours. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de plus pour être heureux ? Elle se redressa après être restée un moment dans mes bras. Elle me regarda en posant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et se pencha pour attraper ma guitare. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de l'entendre de nouveau chanter rien que pour moi. Je restai assis à côté d'elle en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par sa douce voix.

'' _Si tu crois un jour que j't'laisserai tomber,  
Pour un détail, pour une futilité,  
N'aie pas peur, je saurais bien,  
Faire la différence._

_Si tu crains un jour que j't'laisserai faner,  
La fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer,  
N'aie pas peur personne d'autre pourrait,  
Si facilement te remplacer._

_Oh non pas toi.  
Vraiment pas toi.  
Parce que c'est toi le seule à qui je peux dire,  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir._

_Parce que c'est toi.  
Rien que pour ça.  
Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée,  
D'rester seule dans un monde insensé._

_Si tu crois un jour qu'tout est à refaire,  
Qu'il faut changer, on était si bien naguère,  
N'aie pas peur j'veux pas tout compliquer,  
Pourquoi s'fatiguer._

_Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi,  
Oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça,  
Je connais par cœur ton visage,  
Tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps,_

_Qui me disent encore.  
Parce que nous c'est fort.  
Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter,  
Et c'est toi à qui je pourrais pardonner._

_Parce que c'est toi.  
Rien que pour ça.  
Parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant,  
Et non pas parce que c'est le moment._

_Parce que c'est toi.  
Je veux te voir dedans.  
J'verrais dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts,  
Parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau._

_Parce que c'est toi.  
Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire,  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir._

_Parce que c'est toi.  
Rien que pour ça.  
Parce que c'est toi.''_

Alors là… C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'elle pouvait me faire… J'étais vraiment touché, ému, je sentais de nouvelles larmes couler le long de mes joues alors qu'elle reposait la guitare à sa place initiale.

_« Merci… » murmurai-je caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

Elle me sourit avant de venir de nouveau se blottir contre moi. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, elle avait réussi plus d'une fois à me toucher par ses paroles, ses gestes, elle avait fait ressortir mon côté romantique, mais surtout, elle avait réussi à faire de moi un homme heureux, épanoui, aimant et aimé…

Après avoir passé un moment dans le canapé à regarder la télé, nous finîmes par aller nous coucher sachant que demain nous devrions être à l'aéroport pour neuf heures. J'avais hâte de voir sa réaction quand nous arriverions à destination… Je m'endormis rapidement, serrant ma future femme dans mes bras.

Nous nous étions levés tôt pour finir de nous préparer pour partir à l'aéroport. Lola était nerveuse et piétinait pour savoir où je l'emmenais. Elle m'avait même fait du chantage en me disant que si je ne lui disais pas, elle me priverait de sexe pendant les deux semaines. Comme si elle allait pouvoir tenir, j'avais mes secrets pour la faire craquer… Nous étions à l'aéroport et elle regardait le panneau d'affichage pour pouvoir savoir la destination de notre vol.

_« New York ? __Tu m'emmènes à New York ? » me demanda-t-elle en me regardant._

_« Oui, mais à New York, nous allons prendre un autre avion qui nous conduirons jusqu'à un autre endroit où nous prendrons encore un autre avion mais beaucoup plus petit qui nous amènera à notre destination finale. » lui expliquai-je en riant._

Elle me regardait avec les yeux ronds alors que moi j'étais mort de rire.

_« Si je comprends bien, nous allons passer notre journée dans l'avion ? » s'exclama-t-elle en soupirant._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu ne verras pas le temps passer. » la taquinai-je en la regardant avec un sourire lubrique._

Bon, en même temps, je la trouvais vraiment très sexy aujourd'hui. Elle avait une jupe en jean très courte avec le bustier que je lui avais offert à Vancouver et une petite paire de sandales noires avec un tout petit talon. Quand je voyais la bague à son doigt, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Bon d'accord, nous étions juste fiancés, mais c'était déjà incroyable pour moi.

* * *

**POV Lola**

Grrr… Mais pourquoi il ne voulait pas me dire où nous allions ? Et pourquoi nous devions prendre autant de vol différent ? Je détestais ignorer les choses… Nous avions finalement embarqué depuis bientôt trois heures et je regardais par le hublot en souriant. Je sentis la main de Rob se poser sur la mienne et je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder. Il avait sa tête appuyée contre le dossier et me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

_« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Tu es tellement belle… » me fit-il en entremêlant sa main à la mienne._

_« N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, tu n'as pas voulu me dire où nous allions alors pas de ''ce que tu sais'' avant notre retour. Alors arrête de fayoter. » lui répliquai-je._

_« Lola… Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiendras pas alors arrêtes de me faire croire ça. » ricana-t-il._

_« Rob, où on va ? » lui demandai-je de nouveau avec une petite moue boudeuse._

Il me regarda en souriant et approcha son visage du mien. Sa main glissa sous mon menton et il vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse. Je sentis sa langue s'aventurer sur mes lèvres et lui laissai libre accès pour qu'il vienne rejoindre la mienne. Son baiser était doux, tendre, suave et sensuel à la fois. Sa main remonta le long de mon cou pour aller se perdre dans mes cheveux. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, il appuya son front contre le mien.

_« C'est un secret… » murmura-t-il en souriant._

_« Peu importe… Je t'aime quand même… » chuchotai-je à mon tour en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser de nouveau._

Finalement peu m'importait où il m'emmenait, j'étais avec lui et c'était tout ce que je voulais à présent. Passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés, me marier, fonder une famille, avoir une maison, Patty, et d'autres Patty miniature aussi, vivre heureuse au creux de ses bras, car c'était le seul endroit sur cette terre où je me sentais en sécurité…

* * *

**Crédit chanson de Rob : moi-même (lol)**

**Crédit ''Parce que c'est toi'' : Axelle Red**

**(*)Je vous laisse le lien de la bague ;) - **http://i286[.]photobucket[.]com/albums/ll81/lettyjoymayfly/FanFic%20-%20Only%20A%20Shotting/14k-white-gold-heart-shape-pink-sap[.]jpg

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un dernier post pour un remerciement général, à tout de suite ! ;)**


	46. Merci

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Que dire de plus... Je tiens à toutes (tous ?) vous remercier de m'avoir suivi ! Merci à celles (ceux) qui m'ont encouragé avec leurs reviews, à celles (ceux) qui ont m'ont suivi sans mettre de reviews, celles (ceux) qui m'ont mis dans leurs histoires, auteurs favoris, celles (ceux) qui m'ont mis en alertes, enfin à tout le monde quoi !**

**Merci particulier à mes revieweuses :**

_**Alianne-Carebear / BellaSwanCullen17/ SengaP / TwilightAddictCindy / nia1998 / scotty / Shiriliz / fande0601 / Lili36 / kelly94 / annecullen69 / tititaisant / Roow' :) / EMMA 555 / Elly / blondie / Mary-Eve / marine / chris / Stetiphany / / Pop'n Gum / Fanoudusud / Jasper's Kitten / SamiaCullen / chocodu57 / Samara83 / titi22700 / Marion / Audrey / camille / leslie / varnier leslie / maryline / aliecullen4ever / black-life-punk / Umihime / Alice as Yumie76 / Hankepiwi29 / debodebi / Beeee / Starshining / magicvanille / TwilightFan / sokyrandia / andrea / fan-par-hasard21 / nounette36 / HEFIDA / AnZeLe42100 / Nouvellesromans / tiftif25 / ... / Aunda / my-fiction-twilight / Clémence F / Fcamille / FoxyWhite / Ninadu13 / Stephanie / Naouko / oliveronica cullen massen / yasmine / Bobby0077 / aude77**_

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon si c'est le cas, je m'excuse :$**

**Sinon, une nouvelle fic est en préparation mais je ne sais pas encore quand je commencerai à la poster, car je viens juste de la débuter !**

**Je veux que vous explosiez le record de reviews cette fois-ci, et pour chaque personne (non anonyme) me laissant une review, je vous en enverrais en exclusivité, l'épilogue de ma prochaine fic ! :) Dites-moi également si vous aimeriez une suite pour celle-ci ou non ! :)  
**

**A bientôt pour une autre aventure ! Et encore merci !  
**

**Hugs & kisses !!!  
**

**Letty**


	47. L'île du paradis

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien ?_**

**_Et oui, me revoilà après un très long moment._**

**_Après plusieurs demandes, j'ai décidé de vous offrir deux chapitres bonus pour clôturer réellement cette fiction._**

**_Un dernier chapitre et un épilogue donc._**

**_J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir._**

**_Un grand merci à Sophie pour la correction et pour m'avoir poussé à terminer cette fiction._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis et à me laisser des tonnes de reviews._**

**_Je vous invite également à vous rendre sur mon blog consacré à mes fictions pour avoir des photos bonus ou encore pour relire l'histoire avec des images pour compléter les chapitres._**

**_Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil._**

**_Bonnes lecture.  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 64 – ''L'île du paradis''**

**POV Lola**

**« Rob, veux-tu donc m'enlever ce bandeau des yeux ? »** soupirai-je d'exaspération alors qu'il me portait comme une jeune mariée dans ses bras.

**« Bientôt, bientôt. Ne sois pas aussi impatiente mon cœur. »** me taquina-t-il en continuant à marcher vers je ne sais où.

Nous avions passé de nombreuses heures dans des avions et j'avais hâte de poser les pieds enfin sur le sol, chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu que je fasse en descendant du jet privé. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que je ne sache pas où nous allions : rideaux aux hublots, interdiction de m'éloigner de lui et surtout de toucher à ces fameux stores. A peine l'avion s'était-il posé qu'il avait attaché un bandeau autour de mes yeux pour _''me faire une surprise'_' comme il l'avait si bien dit. Nous avions ensuite pris une voiture et roulé pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver enfin à destination. Mais une fois de plus, il n'avait pas voulu que je pose un pied au sol et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait, mais l'air chaud et l'odeur de la nature me donnait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

**« Et voilà ! »** s'exclama-t-il soudain en me reposant au sol.

Il détacha mon bandeau et la lueur du soleil m'éblouit pendant quelques instants. Quand mes yeux s'adaptèrent enfin à la lumière du jour, je fixai mon regard droit devant moi et fus stupéfaite par ce qui s'y trouvait. Une magnifique, que dis-je, somptueuse maison se dressait devant nous. Dans les tons blancs et noirs, cette villa était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magnifique et intime à la fois. Une petite piscine était disposée devant la maison et le salon était ouvert sur l'extérieur. J'étais totalement sans voix devant cette bâtisse. En tournant la tête pour regarder Rob, l'horizon m'offrit le plus beau paradis sur terre. Un petit sentier de sable bordé de verdure menait directement à la plage et sa mer d'un bleu quasi-transparent.

**« Mais où sommes-nous ? »** finis-je par demander en tournant mon regard vers mon chéri.

**« Nous sommes sur l'île de _''Little Hall's Pond Cay''_, dans l'archipel des Bahamas. Cette île nous appartient pendant les deux semaines à venir. Nous serons totalement seuls, pas de visiteurs, ni de touristes, ni personne d'autre et surtout aucun paparazzi. »** m'expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**« Mais, comment as-tu connu cette endroit et surtout comment as-tu fait pour que l'île soit à nous pour deux semaines ? »** m'étonnai-je en regardant de nouveau autour de moi.

J'étais en plein rêve et je ne voulais absolument pas me réveiller.

**« Cette île appartient à Johnny Depp et comme nous avions déjà eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, je lui ai demandé s'il accepterait de me louer cet endroit. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à me dire oui et il n'a pas voulu que je débourse un centime. Le fait que tu sois avec moi à certainement fait pencher la balance aussi. »** me taquina-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**« Tu me feras penser à le remercier de sa gratitude. Cet endroit est magnifique. »** souris-je en profitant de son étreinte.

**« Et si tu le remerciais maintenant ? »** chuchota-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur mon front et de se reculer légèrement.

Euh... Comment ça ?

**« Salut Rob. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? »** s'exclama quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me tournai pour faire face à Johnny Depp en personne. Wow ! Pincez-moi, je rêve !

**« Salut ! Très bien merci. »** répondit-il en lui offrant une poignée de main.

**« Je te présente Lola, ma petite-amie et future femme. »** ajouta-t-il.

Johnny s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main en souriant.

**« Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Lola. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. »** me salua-t-il.

Je lui serrai la main en tremblant légèrement avant de réussir enfin à répondre.

**« Je suis enchantée aussi. Merci énormément de nous laisser investir cette île paradisiaque. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vraiment. »**

**« Ça me fait réellement plaisir d'aider des amis. J'ai tout remis en route, la maison est à vous. Je me suis également occupé des provisions, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous installer et profiter. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous avez un bloc-notes avec les numéros de téléphone pour contacter les personnes concernées. »** nous éclaira-t-il.

**« Encore merci Johnny. Je sens que nous allons nous plaire ici. »** assura Rob en passant son bras autour de mon épaule.

**« Je n'en doute pas. Je vais vous laisser, bon séjour et en cas de soucis, tu sais où me joindre Rob. Lola, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. »** conclut-il en me serrant de nouveau la main avant de faire de même avec mon chéri et de disparaître derrière la maison.

Alors là, c'était juste incroyable.

**o*o*o*o o*o*o*o**

**POV Robert**

Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme endroit pour passer quelques temps en paix avec ma future femme. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer l'appeler comme ça. Johnny avait vraiment été sympa de nous prêter cette île pendant deux semaines, et celles-ci allaient être les plus reposantes et en même temps les plus fougueuses de toute ma vie. Je comptais laisser Lola se reposer certes, mais je comptais aussi profiter au maximum d'elle et de ce petit coin de paradis. J'aimais tellement voir le regard pétillant et surpris de ma chérie en regardant autour d'elle.

**« Wow ! Il a vraiment du charme cet homme ! Et son sourire est tellement sexy ! »** souffla-t-elle en avançant doucement vers la maison.

**« Pardon ? Non mais tu veux que je t'aide ? »** me renfrognai-je en la rattrapant par le bras.

Depuis quand elle trouvait un autre homme que moi sexy ? Non mais, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

**« Hum, on dirait que Monsieur est jaloux. »** se moqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

**« Oui, effectivement. Non mais sérieux, tu le trouves plus charmant que moi ? »** m'inquiétai-je en enlaçant sa taille.

**« Personne ne pourra surpasser ton charme mon amour, tu le sais bien. »** me rassura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.

Je souris contre ses lèvres avant de la soulever du sol pour l'emmener dans la maison. Nous prîmes pas mal de temps pour visiter chaque recoin de cette splendide villa avant de finalement revenir dans la cuisine. Nous avions déposé nos valises à l'étage, dans notre chambre et Lola décida de faire à manger. Elle opta pour une salade de pâtes à l'écossaise ainsi qu'un moelleux au chocolat. Je la laissai préparer le repas et en profitai pour aller défaire ma valise et prendre une douche. J'enfilai uniquement un short noir avant de redescendre rejoindre ma Lola.

**« Hum, ça sent vachement bon. »** me pourléchai-je en enlaçant sa taille.

**« La salade est prête et le gâteau finit de cuire. Si tu veux, tu peux mettre la table. »** me proposa-t-elle en se tournant pour me faire face.

**« Tu es sûre que tu as faim ? J'ai peut-être un autre programme à te proposer. »** susurrai-je au creux de son oreille en faisant descendre mes mains vers ses fesses.

**« As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir ? Tu n'as pas voulu me dire où nous allions, alors tu n'auras rien de moi ce soir. »** me rappela-t-elle en me repoussant légèrement.

**« Je suis sûr que tu ne tiendras pas. »** lui assurai-je en sortant les assiettes, les verres et les couverts.

**« C'est ce que l'on verra alors. Je suis très têtue quand je m'y mets mon cher. »** me certifia-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je ne répondis pas et dressai la table. Je saurai la faire céder.

***o*o***

Après le dîner, nous avions fait la vaisselle avant qu'elle n'aille à l'étage pour ranger ses affaires et prendre une douche à son tour. Pour ma part, je m'étais installé dans le canapé du salon qui nous laissait une vue imprenable sur la plage grâce à son mur coulissant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'aurais bien passé ma vie ici tellement cet endroit était apaisant et calme. J'aperçus Lola dans la cuisine avant qu'elle ne vienne finalement me rejoindre dans le canapé. Elle avait passé un short rose très moulant ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer les pyjamas qu'elle portait, tellement sexy.

**« C'est un décor de rêve. »** murmura-t-elle en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et en les enroulant de ses bras.

**« Une vraie carte postale. »** renchéris-je en passant mon bras autour de son cou.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule en ne disant rien de plus. Ma main caressait doucement sa nuque et le haut de son dos avant de continuer sur son bras. Je la vis fermer les yeux en soupirant et quelques minutes plus tard, je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était réellement endormie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant, un vrai petit ange. Bon, mes plans pour ce soir tombaient à l'eau, mais j'aurais deux semaines pour me rattraper. Nous restâmes encore quelques instants ainsi avant que je ne décide de la prendre délicatement dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans notre chambre. Je la déposai doucement sur le lit et remontai le drap sur elle avant de la rejoindre à mon tour. Elle marmonna quelque chose avant de venir se blottir contre moi sans pour autant se réveiller. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour être comme à la maison et m'endormir sans difficulté.

**o*o*o*o o*o*o*o**

**POV Lola**

J'avais dormi comme un bébé et le calme à mon réveil me rappela où je me trouvais. Je me blottis encore un peu plus dans les bras de l'Apollon qui était à mes côtés. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité avec lui. Il me donnait tellement. Il faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse, mais je n'avais besoin que de lui pour me sentir bien. Je sentis sa main se perdre dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres se poser avec tendresse sur mon front. Je soupirai de plaisir en posant quelques baisers chastes sur son torse. J'aurais pu passer des heures et des heures comme ça.

**« Bonjour mon cœur ! Tu as bien dormi ? »** me demanda mon chéri en resserrant son bras libre autour de ma taille.

**« Bonjour mon amour ! Comme un bébé et toi ? »** répondis-je en redressant ma tête pour plonger dans son regard pétillant.

**« Très bien ! Tu es tellement belle quand tu dors, tu ressembles à un ange. »** ajouta-t-il en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous échangeâmes un baiser doux et suave qui se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de fougueux et passionné. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'activité pour se réveiller. Je me retrouvai sur le dos sans même m'en rendre compte alors que Rob me surplombait en me fixant avec un regard de prédateur.

**« Tu sais que je deviens complètement incontrôlable dès que je sens ton petit corps de déesse contre le mien ? Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? »** murmura-t-il en s'amusant à mordiller mon cou.

**« Peut-être que je suis une sorcière et que je t'ai jeté un sort. »** plaisantai-je en glissant mes doigts dans sa folle crinière.

**« Qui que tu sois, tu es à moi et je veux profiter pleinement de ces deux semaines pour te faire mienne dans chaque recoin de cette villa. Et je vais commencer immédiatement par ce lit. »** susurra-t-il en glissant ses mains sous mon débardeur pour directement empaumer mes seins.

**« Je suis tienne depuis le premier jour et ce programme me met déjà l'eau à la bouche. »** lui assurai-je en encerclant son bassin de mes jambes.

Il sourit contre ma peau en continuant ses douces caresses sur ma poitrine. Très vite, nous fûmes complètement nus, enlacés dans ce lit, à nous unir de la plus belle des façons.

***o*o***

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que nous étions sur cette merveilleuse île et je trouvais que le temps passait bien trop vite. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à Londres, ni nulle part ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter de nouveau les fans, les paparazzi et la réalité de la vie. Je voulais rester ici, dans ce petit cocon, dans ce petit coin de paradis aussi longtemps que possible. Malheureusement, notre carrière et nos engagements respectifs nous rappelaient à l'ordre. Mais je devais essayer de mettre cela de côté et profiter au maximum de cette dernière semaine.

Je venais de descendre de ma chambre où j'avais enfilé mon maillot de bain deux pièces à l'effigie du drapeau américain et pris ma serviette. Je m'aventurai sur le petit sentier de sable qui menait à la plage pour y rejoindre mon chéri. Rob était déjà installé sur un transat, uniquement vêtu d'un short de bain et de ses lunettes de soleil. Je posai ma serviette avec la sienne et allai m'allonger à mon tour sur le transat à côté du sien. Il tourna le visage vers moi avec un grand sourire et attrapa ma main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Il entremêla nos doigts avant de me souffler un _''Je t'aime'_' et de regarder de nouveau vers l'horizon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son romantisme quasi-perpétuel. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau et finis par m'endormir.

Je fus réveillée par de douces caresses sur mon ventre. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je tombai nez à nez avec le regard perçant de mon fiancé. Il arborait un sourire carnassier alors que sa main descendait dangereusement vers mon intimité. Il ne comptait quand même s'adonner à une partie de jambes en l'air ici et maintenant ?

**« J'aime beaucoup ton maillot de bain, mais je vais quand même devoir te l'enlever. »** s'esclaffa-t-il en détachant les ficelles de ma culotte.

**« Hey, mais ça va pas ? Je ne suis pas une exhibitionniste ! »** m'affolai-je en le repoussant vivement.

**« Lola, il n'y a personne ici. Nous sommes absolument seuls. Il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et je vais te le prouver. »** tenta-t-il de me rassurer en se levant.

Il me fixa intensément avant de retirer son short de bain, se retrouvant nu comme un ver devant moi.

**« Je te promets que nous ne serons pas en première page des magazines demain. Personne ne peut venir ou survoler cette île. Fais-moi confiance. »** ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau de moi.

Sa main repartit à l'assaut de mon corps et je le laissai finalement faire en souriant. Je me retrouvai bien vite aussi habillée que lui et je pris l'initiative de me lever et de le tirer par la main pour aller vers l'eau. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'avais toujours peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne, c'était plus fort que moi.

**o*o*o*o o*o*o*o**

**POV Robert**

Et voilà, c'était notre dernier jour ici, nous devions reprendre l'avion demain matin pour retourner à Londres. J'avais passé les deux plus belles semaines de toute ma vie. Entre la piscine, la plage, les longues promenades main dans la main avec ma chérie, les soirées DVD blottis l'un contre l'autre, les petits plats qu'elle me concoctait, mais surtout la voir heureuse et souriante, j'avais été sur un petit nuage. Mais, malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin et les vacances loin de tout étaient terminées. Lola était assise sur le rebord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau et les yeux posés sur l'horizon. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le dise pour que je comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir d'ici. Je me glissai dans la piscine et nageai quelques instants avant de m'approcher de l'endroit où elle était. J'appuyai mes coudes de chaque côté de ses jambes et essayai de capter son regard.

**« Hey mon cœur. A quoi penses-tu donc ? »** l'interpelai-je en posant un baiser sur chacun de ses genoux.

**« A rien. »** soupira-t-elle en me regardant enfin.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air tellement triste. »** insistai-je en posant mes mains sur ses jambes.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mure dans un silence, nous avions l'habitude de tout nous dire, alors pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui.

**« Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je veux rester ici. »** m'avoua-t-elle en déglutissant péniblement.

**« Je sais mon ange, moi aussi je préfèrerais rester ici. Mais je te promets que nous reviendrons, d'accord ? »** lui certifiai-je en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

**« Promis ? »** me pressa-t-elle en glissant sa main sur ma joue.

**« Promis, juré. »** répétai-je en déposant un baiser dans le creux de sa paume.

Elle m'offrit un sourire bienveillant avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau et de se blottir dans mes bras.

**« Tu sais que tu es le meilleur petit-ami de la planète. Non, le meilleur de tout l'univers. »** me complimenta-t-elle en me fixant avec adoration.

**« Hum, non, je ne savais pas cela. Et sais-tu que tu es la plus extraordinaire des créatures de cette galaxie ? »** renchéris-je en posant des baisers dans son cou.

**« Hum, non. Et sais-tu que tu es définitivement l'homme le plus doux, attentionné, intelligent, romantique, modeste... »**

Je la coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec une ferveur non dissimulée. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mes mèches humides alors que mes bras enserraient sa taille avec empressement. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches et elle bougea les siennes avec sensualité. Je ne me lasserais jamais de son corps, de ses formes, de ses soupirs... Je ne pouvais pas la prendre contre moi sans devenir complètement fou d'envie pour elle. Nos vêtements volèrent ça et là autour de la piscine et j'entrai en elle sans attendre une seconde de plus. Nos soupirs de satisfaction se mêlèrent et nos lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau pour se battre en duel. Comme à chaque fois, nous atteignîmes le nirvana en symbiose, heureux et à bout de souffle.

***o*o***

Lola avait préparé une pizza à la bolognaise et nous avions pris place dans le salon pour cette dernière soirée rien que tous les deux. Nous mangions en silence, observant le coucher du soleil qui donnait des reflets orangés au ciel et à la mer. Ce spectacle était magnifique et nous ne nous en lassions pas depuis deux semaines. Une fois notre repas terminé, nous allâmes faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine avant de revenir sur ce même canapé. Ma puce vint directement se blottir dans mes bras. J'étais appuyé contre l'accoudoir du canapé et Lola avait son dos appuyé contre mon torse et sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Nos mains étaient enlacées et je déposais quelques baisers dans son cou, sur sa joue ou son omoplate dès que l'envie me prenait.

Nous restâmes une bonne partie de la soirée dans cette position, parlant de tout et de rien, sans jamais aborder le sujet du départ. Elle finit par s'endormir contre moi et je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans notre lit. Je m'installai à ses côtés, l'enlaçant, et m'endormis aussi vite qu'elle.

***o*o***

Nos valises étaient prêtes, la maison était rangée, les lits étaient faits et nous étions assis sur le canapé pour profiter des dernières minutes de notre paradis. Nous avions une journée d'avion à affronter avant de retrouver la terre ferme et notre vie réelle.

**« Salut les amoureux ! »** s'exclama Johnny en débarquant devant nous.

**« Salut Johnny ! »** dis-je en me levant pour lui serrer la main.

Lola se leva à son tour et Johnny la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse.

**« Alors, avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? »** nous demanda-t-il en souriant.

**« C'était parfait ! Merci encore. »** répondit ma chérie en retenant ses larmes.

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et éclata en sanglot.

**« Chut mon ange. Ça va aller, tu verras. Je te le promets. »** tentai-je de la rassurer en posant des baisers sur son front.

**« Sachez que vous pouvez revenir ici quand vous le voulez, n'hésitez pas. »** nous assura-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lola

**« Merci... »** murmura-t-elle en redressant la tête.

**« Allez princesse, ne t'en fais pas. Laisse tout ça de côté et profite de ta vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais moins tu leur donneras d'importance et moins tu en auras pour eux. »** lui conseilla-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire avant d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main. Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants avant de finir par quitter notre merveilleux paradis. J'avais moi aussi un pincement au cœur et je commençais même à me dire que peut-être je devrais m'acheter une île aussi. Pour Lola et moi, mais aussi pour mes parents et mes amis. Ouais, c'était une sacrée bonne idée ça.

***o*o***

Après avoir affronté les heures de vols, les paparazzi et les fans à l'aéroport, nous avions enfin pu rentrer à mon appartement. Lola était en train de défaire les valises pendant que je prenais une douche bien méritée. Nous échangeâmes ensuite nos places avant que je ne commande des pizzas pour éviter que ma chérie ne fasse la cuisine. Nous étions tous les deux fatigués et nous ne trainâmes pas longtemps avant d'aller nous coucher. Nous étions de retour dans la vraie vie, la routine et ses merdes qui allaient avec, malheureusement.


End file.
